To build a Home
by MeggieJune
Summary: Alle wollen ein Baby. Alle, außer einer. Pansy kann es jedoch nicht erwarten, Dracos Kind zu bekommen. Allerdings weiß Draco nichts davon. Und dann gibt es da noch eine unbekannte Variable namens Hermine in Pansys Plan. Aber was hat Hermine Granger mit Draco Malfoys Baby zu tun? Absolut gar nichts. Fast...
1. Chapter 1

**To Build a Home**

1\. The Way We Were

 _„_ _In a way, he was like the country he lived in. Everything came too easily to him,_

 _but at least he knew it. About once a month he worried that he was a fraud._

 _But then most everyone he knew was more fraudulent._

 _Sometimes he felt he was... there's really no reason for us to change._

 _But of course by then, they were too lost or too lazy. It had always been too easy._ _"_

 ** _Katie Morosky_**

Er war wie der Wind, der durch tote Blätter wehte. Ihnen noch ein letztes Mal das Gefühl von Sommer einhauchte, ehe sie gen Boden sinken würden. Wie die frische Brise, die die abgestandene Luft in einem Haus ersetzte, was lange Zeit leer gestanden hatte.

Wie der Frühling, der dem kalten Winter seinen Einzug erklärte.

Es war die Art, wie er einen angesehen hatte, und wie einem dadurch die Luft zum Atmen einfach wegblieb, als würde die Lunge nicht mehr wissen, was zu tun war.

Er war wie der sprichwörtliche Moment im Leben, der alles veränderte. Man sieht es diesen Momenten nicht an. Man weiß nicht vorher, wann es passiert. Und danach ist alles anders, und man kann nicht mehr zurück.

Er war immer unfassbar stur. So arrogant, als könne er es sich leisten. Und sie würde lügen, würde sie sagen, er war ihr nicht sofort am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Seine Präsenz war so offensichtlich, dass es fast schon lächerlich war, überhaupt auf ihn zu reagieren.

Sein Lachen war unverschämt laut. Er sprach, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, egal, wen er mit seinen Worten verletzte. Und verletzen konnte er wirklich gut.

Er war anders, und dennoch ähnelte er all den anderen gerade eben noch so, dass sie ihn akzeptieren konnte. Er trank die richtigen Getränke, er hatte die gleiche nichtssagende politische Reinblütermeinung, wenn er musste, er bevorzugte denselben Typ Mädchen, den alle bevorzugten. Den gutaussehenden Typ Mädchen.

Sie war dieser Typ Mädchen.

Er war diese Art von Mensch, vor dem einen die eigene Mutter in diesen Gesprächen über Sex und Jungfräulichkeit und sämtlichen Tugenden stets warnte, wie die Muggel-Mutter im Märchen Rotkäppchen vor dem Wolf. Es war das einzige Muggel-Märchen, was sie bezeichnenderweise kannte. Es hatte etwas Magisches an sich.

Man denkt nicht mehr klar in diesen Momenten, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, worin der Zauber lag. In seiner Art und Weise, immer behauptet zu haben, er hätte den Durchblick? Den großen Plan? Vielleicht in der stillen Ahnung, dass ihn ein Hauch der Art von Freiheit umgab, nach der alle anderen ihrer Gruppe immer regelrecht gelechzt hatten?

Aber wie der Wind weiterzieht, so war auch er immer ruhelos, immer auf der Suche.

Er hatte immer ein einnehmendes Wesen gehabt, und so wie alle Jungen ihm noch mit dreizehn bedingungslos gefolgt waren, so hatten sie sich mit sechzehn zum großen Teil gegen ihn gewandt. Schnell wurde der Freund zum Feind, wenn es um Rivalitäten ging, um Reviere, um schlichtes Testosteron. Es war, als hätte seine Herde begriffen.

Er war zwar der Anführer, und ihn umgab immer etwas Mächtiges, etwas, das allen Anführern innewohnte, aber er war noch jung gewesen, hatte nicht gewusst, mit dieser Macht umzugehen, und so verlor er viele Freunde, denn selbst die Mädchen, die seine Freunde still, mit jungenhafter Ehrfurcht, ins Auge gefasst hatten, eroberte er fast zu leicht.

Sie war eine davon gewesen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich glücklicher mit einem anderen Kandidaten sein können, wenn auch nur oberflächlich glücklicher, denn… ihr Herz hätte weiterhin ihm gehört.

Es war wie ein Geschenk. Sein Charme, seine Ausdauer, mit der er etwas verfolgte.

Aber es war auch ein Fluch, denn nie trat er einen Rückzug an. Nie gab er nach. Nie ließ er zu, dass er auf den zweiten Platz zurückfallen könnte.

Aber an der Spitze ist es einsam, so heißt es. Und einsam war er wohl immer. Vielleicht war es auch das, was ihn so attraktiv erscheinen ließ. Er war einsam, unabhängig, schien sich nicht um Werte und Moral, um Trends und die Meinung der Masse zu scheren.

Alles schien ihm einfach zugeflogen zu sein. Seine Größe, seine hellblonden dichten Haare, sein Humor, seine greifbare Menschlichkeit, die es schwer machte, den Blick von seinem Gesicht zu wenden. Er hatte noch nie perfekt ausgesehen. Seine Züge waren nicht vollendet symmetrisch. Aber es ist so, dass das Imperfekte die wahre Schönheit in sich birgt. Sein Lächeln war nie vollkommen ebenmäßig, und doch ist es gerade das, was einen am meisten faszinierte. Und er mochte immer all das gewesen. All das, was das Herz eines Mädchens in diesem Alter höher schlagen ließ. All das.

Aber dennoch war er unerreichbar gewesen. Selbst wenn er direkt neben einem stand, so war er emotional nicht zu erreichen gewesen. Und mochte alles in seinem Blick gelegen haben, was die eigenen Knie in Pudding verwandelte, so war er nie freundlich gewesen.

Als hätte er es nicht gelernt. Als wären Empathie und Wertschätzung Dinge, zu denen er keinen Zugang hatte. Als hätte es ihm niemand gezeigt, als hätte er es nie gesehen.

Und seltsamerweise ist dies auch eine Eigenschaft, die sie scheinbar nur zu gerne in Kauf genommen hat. Man hat es ihm nicht übel genommen – nicht übel nehmen können. Es ging nicht. Und war er auch der unausstehlichste Mensch auf dem Planeten in der einen Sekunde, so war er verlockend geheimnisvoll und unwiderstehlich in der nächsten.

Man mag es Schwarmintelligenz nennen, welche weder eine zuverlässige, noch aussagkräftige Form der Intelligenz ist, denn die Masse ist dumm und irrt sich häufig, und ist lediglich deckungsgleich mit den äußersten Punkten einer objektiven Meinung, aber diese Schwarmintelligenz hatte überwogen. Und sie hatten sich scheinbar alle in ihren Gefühlen getäuscht.

Ja, es gab einen Draco Malfoy in ihre Leben. Und sie nahm an, auf jeder magischen Schule auf der Welt gab es ein junges Äquivalent zu einem Draco Malfoy. In jeder Stadt, in jedem Dorf. Überall auf der Welt gab es Draco Malfoys, die nur darauf wartete, Herzen zu brechen.

Pansy liebte Draco. Und sie nahm an, er hatte es nie getan. Nein, sie wusste es.

Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr in der Schule. Sie waren nicht mehr jung. Die Zeit tickte weiter.

Und selbst sie war letztendlich an der Grenze angekommen. An ihrem persönlichen Limit.

Sie wusste, wie tief sie gesunken war. Sie wusste es selber. Aber zu einem gewissen Teil, war es gar nicht ihre Schuld. Und sie wusste, niemand außer ihm kam in Frage.

Und sie war in ihrem Kopf schon so weit, dass er es nicht einmal wissen musste. Nicht einmal das war ihr noch wichtig.

Pansy war verzweifelt. Und sie war unglücklich verliebt. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es etwas Schlimmeres gab. Sie weinte schon wieder. Selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment.

Er war neben ihr eingeschlafen. Sie holte vollkommen lautlos ihren Zauberstab aus der Nachttischschublade. Sie zog die Nase hoch und lauschte in die Stille seines Apartments.

Sein Atem ging ruhig. Er war schon vor Stunden eingeschlafen.

Seit zwei Tagen war sie 31 Jahre alt. Und sie hörte es. Sie spürte es, tief in ihrem Innern, aber sie hörte es sogar.

Ihre Zeit lief ab. Ihre innere Uhr tickte mittlerweile so laut, dass sie sich wunderte, wie er überhaupt schlafen konnte bei dem Lärm.

Er hatte ihr eine bombastische Party geschmissen vor zwei Tagen. Alle Freunde von damals waren dort gewesen. Und Pansy hatte nur zu schmerzlich eingesehen, dass die meisten ihrer Freundinnen verheiratet waren. Mit Kindern. Mit Aussichten. Mit einem Leben.

Nur sie lebte neben Draco in den Tag hinein und wartete. Auf was auch immer sie wartete. Denn auch, wenn er ihr schillernden Schmuck schenkte, sie die Nächte durchtanzten, mit Champagner, auf goldenen Schuhen – der Glanz und Glitzer auf ihrer Beziehung, schaffte es nie ganz, Pansy zu überzeugen.

Es war nicht genug. Es würde nie genug sein. Denn sie war nicht genug für ihn.

Sie vollführte stumm einen schwachen Lumos. Lautlos erhob sie sich von der weichen Matratze. Sie schlief nie gut auf zu weichen Matratzen, aber er bestand darauf. Deshalb tat sie es. Deshalb passte sie sich an. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrer Handtasche und holte den präparierten Becher hervor. Er war gekühlt, und die magische Kühlung hielt exakt zwei Tage. Ein halber Tag war schon verstrichen.

Sie kehrte zum Bett zurück und betrachtete sein schlafendes Profil im dämmrigen Licht des Zauberstabs. Sie stellte den gekühlten Becher auf ihre Bettdecke. Dann atmete sie aus.

Sie hatte sich entschieden. Das war es jetzt. Nervös steckte sie die kurzen schwarzen Haare hinter ihr Ohr.

„ _Soporis_!", flüsterte sie und sah, wie sich ein sanfter Nebel von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs löste und auf ihn niedersank. Mit seinem nächsten Atemzug verschwand der Nebel in seiner Nase und seinem leicht geöffneten Mund.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", sagte sie mit gewöhnlicher Stimme. „Draco?", wiederholte sie lauter. Er reagierte nicht. Die Luft entwich angespannt ihren Lungen. Gut, der Zauber hatte gewirkt. Er schlief tief und fest. Denn sie sagten es nie. Sie sagte nie laut, dass sie ihn liebte. Er hatte es aus ihrem Mund noch nie gehört, genauso wenig wie sie es aus seinem je gehört hatte.

Ob er diese Worte jemals zu irgendwem sagen würde? Sie bezweifelte es.

Sie entzündete das Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe, legte den Zauberstab daneben und mit schweren Schritten, begann sie, ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Sie zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, in dem er sie großzügigerweise schlafen ließ, zog den BH wieder an, ihre Bluse, ihre Hose, selbst ihre Schuhe streifte sie über.

Dann sah sie sich um. Ihren Schmuck steckte sie in die Handtasche. Ihr war jetzt nicht danach, ihn anzulegen. Sie hatte dieses Mal wenig mitgebracht. Sie wollte hiernach schnell verschwinden. Nein, sie _wollte_ es eigentlich nicht. Aber sie musste es dennoch tun.

Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nichts würde zurücklassen, wenn sie gleich ging, setzte sie sich zurück auf das breite Bett. Sie schlug sanft seine Decke zurück und griff mit erfahrenen Händen in seine Shorts.

Sein Penis pulsierte leicht. Sie nahm an, das war nicht verwunderlich, hatte sie sich doch heute darum gekümmert, dass sie keinen Sex gehabt hatten. Und sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass er darüber trauriger gewesen wäre, als er es war. Denn er hatte sie nicht einmal darauf angesprochen, nicht einmal gedrängt, dass sie ihn anfasste. Nichts.

Und es hatte ihr gesagt, dass es höchste Zeit wurde. Denn sie wusste, bald war die Frist abgelaufen. Er würde nicht ewig mit ihr zusammen sein wollen und würde er sie erst einmal verlassen, würde sie nie mehr die Chance hierzu bekommen. Sie blinzelte die Tränen aus den Augen fort, denn jetzt musste sie sich konzentrieren.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie begann an seiner Länge auf und ab zu pumpen. Ihr Blick hob sich immer wieder zu seinem Gesicht, aber der Zauber wirkte wahre Wunder. Er wachte nicht auf, aber seine Erektion wurde härter, mit jeder Bewegung. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn anfassen musste. Sie tat seit zehn Jahren nichts anderes als das. Sie kannte ihn gut. Besser als sich selbst. Sie liebte ihn mehr als sich selbst. Und mehr als er sie je lieben würde.

Und es war ein bitterer Gedanke. Ein trauriger Gedanke. Und sie spürte die Tränen in den Augen, als sie härter pumpte. Als sie spürte, wie er unbewusst aufbockte. Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie nach dem kühlen Becher und drückte seinen Penis runter, als er kam. Sein heißes Sperma traf den Becher, füllte den Boden, und sie wusste, es sollte genug sein. Hastig verschloss sie den Becher, versiegelte ihn sorgfältig und stellte ihn anschließend auf den Nachttisch.

Sie wischte die Hände vorsintflutlich an der Bettdecke ab, obwohl kein Tropfen danebengegangen war. Sie sah auf ihn hinab. Er schlief immer noch ruhig, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie zog den Bund seiner Shorts über seinen schlaffen Penis, deckte ihn wieder zu, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken ihre Nase, als sie schniefen musste. Er war so schön.

Er war so perfekt. Nur liebte er sie nicht. Nur wollte er sie nicht. Nicht als seine feste Freundin, nicht als seine Lebensgefährtin. Nicht als seine Frau. Und sie hasste ihn fast dafür. Hasste seinen Vater dafür, dass er ihn so erzogen hatte. Dass Draco innerlich so kaputt war, dass ihn Beziehungen nur abschreckten.

Und bevor Draco bald ins Mungo ging, um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen, seine Spermien unwiderruflich unfruchtbar zu machen, hatte sie handeln müssen. Denn… es war Verschwendung. Es durfte nicht sein! Der Mann, der sie nicht liebte, sollte sein wunderbares Erbgut nicht ausschlagen.

Draco war ein guter Mann, sie wusste das. Unter all der Schicht der Unnahbarkeit, unter all seinen Halbwahrheiten, seinen leeren Worten, seiner Unabhängigkeit, war er anders. Sie wusste das. Und deshalb musste sie gehen.

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte sie heiser die Worte, die sie ihm nie ins Gesicht sagen konnte, die er niemals erwidern würde, und strich über seine unrasierte Wange. Die hellen blonden Bartstoppeln vergötterte sie ebenso wie seine samten weiche Haut darunter. Seine Lippen waren voll und kein anzügliches oder freudloses Lächeln zerrte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Er wirkte jetzt so ehrlich, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht besorgt um seinen Ruf, nicht besorgt um sein Vermögen. Er war einfach nur… ein Mann. Ein junger Mann, der selig schlief. Wovon er wohl träumte?

Sie atmete aus. „Leb wohl", flüsterte sie.

Denn sobald sie ihren Plan beendet hatte, würde sie ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen. Sie erlaubte es sich nicht. Und sie wusste, ihm würde es nicht viel ausmachen. Und sie wusste, was die anderen sagen würden. Was ihre Freunde sagen würden. Was ihre Mutter sagen würde, wenn sie noch lebte. Sie wusste es.

Das hier war der Punkt. Das war der tiefste Punkt in ihrem Leben. Pansy hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Sie erhob sich, steckte den Becher sicher in ihre Handtasche, griff sich den Zauberstab, entfachte den _Lumos_ lautlos und löschte das Licht der Lampe.

Sanft glühte der Zauberstab. „ _Finite Incantatem_!", flüsterte sie. Kurz bewegte er sich im Schlaf, machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch und drehte sich anschließend auf die andere Seite. Sein Gesicht war nun von ihr abgewandt, und sie widerstand der Versuchung, noch ein weiteres Wort zu ihm zu sagen, denn würde er aufwachen, würde sie nicht gehen können.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sehr lieben würde, wie sie es immer getan hatte.

Es war nicht möglich. Und vielleicht war das auch besser so. Denn man sah sich nur, wohin sie diese Liebe getrieben hatte!

Sie wandte sich ab, schritt lautlos über den weichen Teppich, zog die Tür auf und blickte nicht mehr zurück.

Und er würde ihr nicht vergeben dafür. Das wusste sie auch. Deswegen gab es auch kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sein Sex reichte ihr nicht mehr. Aber mehr hatte er ihr nicht zu geben. Und das war es jetzt. Sie nahm sich, was ihr nach zehn Jahren zustand. Sie nahm sich den Schadensersatz für all die Mädchen, mit denen er sie betrogen hatte. Sie nahm sich, was eine liebende und treue Frau nach zehn Jahren des Wartens und Verhandelns, des Bangen und Hoffens, endlich nehmen durfte:

Sie nahm sich ihr Baby.

Die erste Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, aber sie hielt nicht inne. Sie verließ sein Haus.

Sie verließ sein Leben. Sie verließ Draco Malfoy.

„Haben Sie einen Termin?" Millicent Bullstrode betrachtete ihre frisch manikürten Fingernägel, mit denen sie nicht vollkommen zufrieden war. Sie schimmerten rosa, und das hatte sie explizit nicht gewünscht gehabt. Sie war doch keine kleine Puppe! Sie war eine erwachsene Frau, und sie wollte den richtigen Eindruck vermitteln. Missgelaunt hob sie den Blick zu dem Mann, der wartend vor ihr stand.

Er hatte einen Becher dabei. Einer von diesen Männern, dachte sie leicht angewidert. Sie hatte nie verstehen können, wieso ein Mann seine Spermien in einem Becher herbrachte, damit andere Frauen künstlich befruchtet werden konnten.

Sie würde – egal, wie aussichtslos ihre Chancen auf eine Familie auch sein würden – niemals so weit gehen und eine künstliche Befruchtung vorziehen.

Ihre Mutter war schwanger geworden in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht, und soweit es Millicent betraf, würde dies bei ihr genauso sein. Sollte sie in der nächsten Zeit endlich einen Freund finden, der sie würde heiraten wollen.

Der Mann besaß die Dreistigkeit die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Mills!", knurrte er gereizt, und sie verengte die Augen. Kannte sie diesen Mann etwa? Seine Haare waren schmutzig blond, nichts Besonderes. Er hatte auch keine besondere Figur, kein besonderes Gesicht und war bestimmt nicht größer als sie.

„Ja?", entfuhr es ihr fragend, denn vielleicht kannte sie ihn von der Schule?

„Merlin noch mal, ich bin es!", zischte der Mann und sah sie so genervt an, dass Millicents Mund sich öffnete.

„Oh, Pans?", flüsterte sie, denn sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass Pansy ja als Mann hatte kommen wollen.

„Wer sonst, du Idiot?", giftete Pansy, und es beunruhigte Millicent, dass sie Pansys Zorn auch in einem Männerkörper erkennen könnte. – Und es beunruhigte sie zu gleichen Teilen.

„Wo hast du denn ihn her?", fragte Millicent gespannt, denn dieser Mann gehörte wohl auch nicht zu Pansys bevorzugtem Schema. Wenn Pansy denn überhaupt ein Schema hatte, was Männer anging, denn Millicent hatte sie noch nie mit jemand anderem als Draco Malfoy gesehen, hatte Pansy noch nie über einen anderen Mann als Draco Malfoy sprechen hören, und es machte nur Sinn, dass Pansy so etwas Verrücktes tat, wie Draco Malfoys Sperma abzuzapfen – wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte!

„Das ist unwichtig, oder?", knurrte Pansy. „Komm endlich! Der Vielsafttrank wirkt auch nur eine gewisse Zeit lang", ergänzte Pansy und blickte sich um, aber niemand hörte ihnen zu. Das Mungo war ohnehin voll und die Patienten hatten alle andere Sorgen. Millicent erhob sich, immer noch beeindruckt von Pansys Hartnäckigkeit.

„Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?", sagte Millicent laut, denn das Wartezimmer war immer noch voll. Die beiden Heiler, die heute Bereitschaft hatten, hatten alle Hände voll zu tun.

Sie führte Pansy in das leere Schwesternzimmer. Sie war heute als einzige Schwester eingeteilt. So war es auch mit Pansy abgesprochen. Pansy verlor ein wenig an Anspannung – oder vielmehr der Mann, dessen Aussehen Pansy angenommen hatte – als Millicent die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Also hast du es bekommen?", fragte Millicent lauernd. Pansy – oder der Mann – hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was denkst du Mills? Und es ist keine limitierte Handtasche, Merlin noch mal. Ich habe es nicht ersteigert, verdammt." Pansy war nervös. Und Millicent konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie rauchen wollte. Pansy rauchte immer, wenn sie nervös war. Aber das hatte sie sich jetzt ja abgewöhnen wollen. Verständlicherweise.

„Ja, schon gut. Und du hast den Becher gut versiegelt?", wollte sie wissen, denn der Becher selber kühlte nur, bei ständiger Versiegelung.

„Ich bin nicht blöd", sagte Pansy und atmete aus.

„Gut, dann sortiere ich ihn ein. Ich habe bereits eine Akte erstellt", informierte sie Pansy, die gar nicht begeistert wirkte.

„Schön, dass du dabei Spaß empfindest", informierte Pansy Millicent bitter. Millicents Lächeln verschwand betreten.

„Ich, nein! Ich…" Sie empfand keinen Spaß dabei, aber… sie hatte sich gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es für Pansy so schwer war. Jetzt konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr entschuldigen. Sie räusperte sich also. „Ich habe ihn Dwayne Miller genannt", erklärte Millicent, als wäre es ein Geniestreich. Sie hatte lange überlegt, wie sie Dracos Initialen beibehalten konnte. Und fast war sie beleidigt, dass Pansy es nicht würdigte. Aber laut sagte sie es nicht.

„Mir egal, wie du ihn nennst, solange sein Name hiernach verschwindet", murmelte Pansy, während ihr Blick in den Spiegel fiel. Mit Missfallen schien sie den Körper zu betrachten. „Merlin, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht er bin", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Du müsstest mir noch ein paar Details geben", erwiderte Millicent, als sei mit spitzen Fingern den Becher entgegennahm. Mit dem Zauberstab versah sie das blanke Etikett mit dem Namen Dwayne Miller.

„Details?", wiederholte Pansy lustlos. „Was weiß ich? Mach ihn so unattraktiv und langweilig, wie du nur kannst."

„Soll er… muggelgebürtig sein?", erkundigte sich Millicent mit einem leisen Lachen, aber Pansy war nicht nach Scherzen zumute, wie es schien.

„Meinetwegen kann er von Trollen abstanden! Ich muss gehen, denn ich will mich nicht im Wartezimmer zurückverwandeln, während mir seine Kleidung von Körper fällt, ok?" Ja, ok. Millicent verstand. Mit Pansy war nicht gut Kirschen essen zurzeit.

„Weißt du, du musst das auch nicht machen", versuchte es Millicent erneut. Der Blick aus den Augen des fremden Mannes war Millicent genauso unangenehm, wie der Blick aus Pansys Augen. „Schon gut", berichtigte sich Millicent mit gesenktem Blick.

„Kein Wort! Zu keinem! Ich komme morgen vorbei", fügte Pansy hinzu, und die Stimme des Mannes klang resignierend. Millicent nickte und öffnete die Tür des Schwesterzimmers wieder.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Miller. Vielen Dank und gute Nacht!", verabschiedete sie Pansy laut genug, dass es die anderen Patienten hören konnten, und Pansy verdrehte die Augen.

„Halt einfach den Mund", knurrte sie zum Abschied.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Loose Ends

 _„_ _When I'm alone  
With only dreams of you  
That won't come true  
What'll I do?_ _"_

 ** _Irving Berlin_**

Hermine blätterte unpassend interessiert durch den Katalog. Ginny stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr.

„Wir können gerne noch mal darüber sprechen", schlug sie mit ihrer sanftesten Heiler-Stimme vor, denn sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass Hermine zu ihren Patientinnen gehören würde. Interessiert blätterte Hermine weiter.

„Hier, der hier ist Quidditchspieler. Hauptberuflich… Hat nicht mal seine Schulnoten hinzugefügt", bemerkte sie langsam.

„Ich glaube, Schulnoten interessieren die wenigstens Frauen hier", informierte Ginny sie. Und allein diese Tatsache fand sie schon abschreckend genug. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine. „Du weißt, wenn ich Harry sagen würde, dass du schon wieder die Kataloge durchsiehst, dann würde er-"

„-das ist mir egal, Ginny", unterbrach Hermine sie mit einem aufrichtigen Blick und klappte den Katalog seufzend wieder zu. „Weißt du, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Ron ist verheiratet, du bist verheiratet, George ist verheiratet, Bill und sogar Percy!", zählte sie auf. „Und so sehr ich mich für euch freue, weiß ich, dass ich bestimmt keine weiße Hochzeit möchte", erklärte sie achselzuckend.

„Cormac war doch-"

„-und ich möchte auch gar nicht mehr über Cormac reden", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Es sollte niemals eine lange Beziehung sein – war es ja auch nicht", erklärte sie achselzuckend. „Wir wussten beide, dass er am Ende des Jahres zurück nach Rumänien muss", schloss sie still. „Und ich glaube, ich brauche nicht unbedingt einen Ehemann", ergänzte sie. „Ich hatte einen Ehemann", schloss sie still.

Ginny schwieg für einen Moment. Sie sprachen nicht mehr darüber, denn es tat weh. Ihr und Hermine genauso. Cedric war vor vier Jahren nach einem Einsatzunfall ums Leben gekommen. Und erst seit einem Jahr trug Hermine wieder ihren Mädchennamen.

„Hermine, weißt du, ich sehe genug alleinstehende Mütter. Jeden Tag", erklärte Ginny mit Nachdruck. „Und glaub mir, schwanger werden und das Kind zu bekommen – das ist nicht der harte Teil", fuhr sie fort. „Du musst dir auch klar machen, was es bedeutet. Und ich meine, was es alles bedeutet."

Hermine legte den Katalog gespannt zur Seite. „Bitte, dann erklär mir, was es bedeutet", forderte Hermine offen. Ginny atmete aus. „Nein, ich meine es ernst, Ginny", beharrte Hermine jetzt. „Die Therapie war schön und gut, aber sie hat mir nicht geholfen! Ich bin müde, Ginny", erklärte Hermine angestrengt. „Und ich kann nicht mehr darauf warten und hoffen, dass alles gut wird", fuhr sie fort.

Ginny erinnerte sich noch genau, als Hermine das erste Mal schwanger gewesen war. Es war einen Monat vor ihrer eigenen Schwangerschaft gewesen. Das war vor vier Jahren. Cedric starb einen Monat nach dem Ginny bei Hermine die Schwangerschaft festgestellt hatte. Durch die Depression, die Trauer und psychische Anstrengung, verlor Hermine das Kind, keinen Monat danach.

Und es gab nichts, was Hermine hatte trösten können. Nichts und niemanden.

Cormac hatte sie vor einigen Monaten als ersten Mann akzeptiert, nach vier Jahren. Aber auch nur für die wenigen Monate, ehe er wieder zurück nach Rumänien musste. Er arbeitete wie Bill für Gringotts. Über Bill hatten sie sich auch näher kennengelernt. Gekannt hatten sie sich ja schon in Hogwarts. Und es war gut gelaufen für die kurze Zeit.

Aber Ginny wusste es selber. Hermine war noch nicht soweit. Aber anscheinend weit genug, um sich wieder die Kataloge für magische Befruchtungen anzusehen.

„Dein Leben dreht sich dann um dein Kind. Und du hast keinen Partner, Hermine. Du kennst nicht mal den Vater!", erklärte Ginny ernsthaft. „Du bist dann allein, und niemand übernimmt die Nachtschichten, wenn dein Kind Hunger hat. Niemand geht mit dir auf Elternabende, zum Kinderheiler, du bist allein. Ganz zu schweigen von der abschreckende Tatsache, dass du dann eine Mutter bist, und kein Singlemann sich ohne Weiteres darauf einlassen würde."

„Ginny, du begreifst es nicht, oder?" Hermines Stimme hatte ein wenig an Geduld verloren. „Ich suche _keinen_ Mann. Ich will _nur_ ein Baby. Ich fühle mich bereit dafür, und heutzutage braucht man nicht mal mehr einen Mann dafür. Und mein Job ist gut! Ich verdiene genug!"

„Das sage ich doch gar nicht, Hermine!", widersprach Ginny sofort.

„Ich bekomme bezahlten Mutterschaftsurlaub, und-"

„Hermine, mir geht es doch nicht um deine finanzielle Situation!"

„Nein, dir geht es um die Tatsache, dass eine Familie aus Vater und Mutter und Kind bestehen sollte, und dass eine Frau, die ein Kind freiwillig von einem wildfremden bekommt, in deinen Augen verzweifelt ist."

Ginnys Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich ärgerlich wieder.

„Nein, du solltest mich besser kennen als das! Dann wäre ich ja jedes Mal eine Heuchlerin, wenn ich einer Hexe fremde Spermien in ihre Eizelle setze! Und das stimmt einfach nicht! Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du unüberlegt… und aus der Trauer heraus-"

„-ich weiß nicht, was du von mir verlangst! Ich versuche es doch!", rechtfertigte sich Hermine. „Nicht alle überwinden mit einem neuen Mann, Ginny. Ich will keinen neuen Mann, verstehst du das? Es gibt keinen Ersatz. Ich hatte einen Mann." Wieder schwiegen sie kurz.

„Aber was, wenn du doch…"Ginny sprach nicht weiter. Sie wusste, sie verhielt sich nicht professionell. Absolut nicht. Sie wollte hilfreich sein, aber sie wusste, sie war es nicht. „Ich will nur, dass du mich verstehst, ok?", schloss sie ruhiger.

„Ja, Ginny. Ich verstehe dich. Aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht, und vielleicht bin ich nicht so traditionell wie andere. Es macht mir nichts aus, das alleine zu machen. Ich komme mir nicht schäbig oder unvollständig vor, wenn ich mich künstlich befruchten lassen will. Auch nicht verzweifelt oder seltsam!", ergänzte sie, denn Ginny wusste, so hatte es ihre Mutter ausgedrückt. Molly war natürlich vollkommen dagegen. Und Ginny bekam Mollys Unmut natürlich ab, denn sie war schließlich die Heilerin, die bei zweihundert Frauen jährlich eine künstliche Befruchtung durchführte.

„Es geht mir auch nicht um mögliche Krankheiten, die ich hierdurch ausschließen will oder Angst vor Sex oder einer Bindung zu einem anderen Mann", fuhr Hermine fast ungeduldig fort. „Ich bin eben ein Mensch, der diese Möglichkeit nicht gleich zum Teufel jagt", erklärte sie achselzuckend. „Ich finde es auch nicht schlimm, und es gibt hier wunderbare Kandidaten! Molly hat unrecht, wenn sie sagt, dass sich in diesen Katalogen nur Schweine und Mittellose finden lassen", bemerkte Hermine spöttisch.

„Natürlich hat sie Unrecht, Hermine! Aber meine Mutter gehört zu einer anderen Generation", erklärte Ginny mit wegwerfender Handbewegung. Ginny kannte sogar einige der Heiler, die anonym ihre Samenspende hier verzeichnet hatten. Auch viele magische Genies waren vertreten, meist wirklich Akademiker, manche sogar mit Rang und Namen.

Es war keine Auffangstelle für Versager, ganz und gar nicht. Natürlich tauchten auch die üblichen Verdächtigen auf. In Ungnade gefallene Reinblüter, die für Gold ihre Spermien hatten verkaufen müssen. Eine hübsche Charaktereigenschaft für ein Kind, überlegte Ginny stets. Aber natürlich könnte sie es – unter der Hand quasi – einrichten, dass Hermine die klügste Samenprobe aus der gesamten Samenbank bekam, das war nicht das Problem.

Aber was Ginny Hermine nicht sagen konnte, war, dass sie befürchtete, dass Hermine an Wärme und Herz eingebüßt hatte. Denn es klang furchtbar. Und es war auch vollkommen natürlich, wenn man den eigenen Ehemann verlor. Und Ginny würde nicht wagen, Hermine zu sagen, dass sie sich in Trauer steigerte, dass sie nicht mal darüber nachdenken konnte, einen anderen Mann als Vater ihres Kindes in Erwägung zu ziehen. Es war so, als hätte sich Hermine abgefunden, dass es für sie kein passendes Gegenstück mehr gab, aber dass sie ein Kind haben sollte, und Merlin sei Dank ging das ja mittlerweile ohne einen Mann.

Es ging Hermine nicht um Hormonschwankungen, schlaflose Nächte oder die Bürde, das Kind alleine bekommen zu müssen – nein, aber es ging Ginny um die Sorge, dass Hermine dann noch weniger empfänglich für Zweisamkeit und Partnerschaft und Liebe sein würde.

Und ja, natürlich konnte ein vernünftiger Elternteil alleine ein gesundes, normales Kind erziehen. Aber Ginny wusste, irgendwann würde Hermine aufwachen. Und dann… hatte sie ein Kind.

„Ginny", begann Hermine wieder ruhiger, „ich weiß, du teilst meine Ansicht nicht. Und ich respektiere das. Aber als meine beste Freundin solltest du auch meine Entscheidungen akzeptieren oder nicht?" Ginny hasste es, wenn Hermine ihr auf diese Schiene kam. „Die Welt geht nicht unter von einer Schwangerschaft. Und außerdem hat James dann einen Spielgefährten und ich wäre überhaupt nicht allein", beharrte Hermine eisern. Und natürlich stimmte das auch. Aber das waren Nebensächlichkeiten.

„Und ich weiß, ich würde es bereuen, wenn ich mich dagegen entscheide, denn ich kenne mich. Ich weiß, du kennst mich auch, und ich respektiere, wenn du überzeugt bist, dass ich einen Fehler mache, aber…" Hermine machte eine knappe Pause, „…aber, was wenn es niemals aufhört? Wenn der Schmerz… niemals geht?"

Ginny schwieg daraufhin. Natürlich hatte sie keine Garantie für ihre These, dass es ein Fehler war. Nein, sie wusste, sie hatte Recht, sie wusste nur nicht, wie lange Hermine würde warten müssen, bis auch sie es sah, das stimmte schon.

Schließlich atmete Ginny aus.

„Ok", sagte sie nur.

„Ok?", wiederholte Hermine verdutzt, und Ginny nickte.

„Ja, ich werde… deinen Wünschen entsprechen. Unter einer Bedingung", ergänzte sie jedoch. Hermine atmete bereits kopfschüttelnd aus, denn sie wusste, was Ginny sagen würde. „Sprich mit Harry und Ron darüber. Und wenn den beiden kein Argument einfällt, was dich vielleicht überzeugt, zu warten, dann können wir nächste Woche deine Befruchtung durchführen."

„Nächste Woche?", entfuhr es Hermine plötzlich überrascht.

„Sicher. Du willst doch nicht länger warten, oder?" Ginny ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. „Und hier", ergänzte sie, während sie einen neuen Katalog aus der Schublade holte. „Wir haben bereits fünfzig Spender mehr in diesem Katalog. Nimm eine Kopie mit, vielleicht findest du jemand passendes?"

Hermine nahm den Katalog verblüfft entgegen. „Aber sprich mit Harry und Ron", ermahnte Ginny sie, und sie war fast sicher, dass Harry und Ron gemeinsam bestimmt mit sehr vielen Argumenten gegen Hermines Entscheidung vorgehen würden.

„Na gut. Danke, Ginny", entschied sich Hermine zuversichtlich zu sagen. Ginny machte sich nichts vor. Wenn Hermine es unbedingt wollte, würden selbst Harry und Ron sie nicht aufhalten können. Nicht mal mit dem stärksten Klammerfluch, den sie kannten.

Hermine verließ das Beratungszimmer. Und Ginny hatte eine sichere Befürchtung, aber auch die hatte sie nicht laut geäußert. Aber das musste sie nicht mal. Sie hatte es im Gespür, sie wusste nicht mal, warum. Aber sie glaubte, Hermine gut genug zu kennen. Sie würde es bereuen. Zwar behauptete Hermine das Gegenteil, aber Ginny war sich sicher, Hermine würde es bereuen. Und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr und sie wollte ungerne die Person sein, die die entscheidenden Worte zu ihrer besten Freundin sagte. Denn anstatt diese Worte letztendlich sagen zu müssen, wäre es ihr lieber, dass Hermine zur Vernunft käme. Denn Ginny würde sagen: Ich hab's dir gleich gesagt.

Sie konnte die Worte schon praktisch auf ihrer Zunge schmecken, hörte es schon in ihren Ohren und wollte nicht mal richtig liegen. Als beste Freundin sollte man nämlich eigentlich die Fähigkeit besitzen, Hermine aufhalten zu können. Sie seufzte nachdenklich.

Sie hatte mit Hermine ihre gesamte Pause verbracht, stellte sie erschrocken fest, denn es klopfte bereits wieder an der Tür. Jetzt hatte sie doch nicht gegessen. Aber sie war auch viel zu aufgewühlt dafür. Millicent Bullstrode, die Schwester der Abteilung, steckte den blonden Kopf hinein.

„Heilerin Potter? Ihre nächste Patientin ist hier", erklärte sie freundlich, wie immer. Millicent war dumm aber fleißig, das konnte Ginny über sie sagen.

„Danke Millicent", erwiderte Ginny und zog sich ein frisches Paar Handschuhe über. Sie warf einen Blick in ihren Terminplaner, damit sie den Namen der nächsten –

„Guten Tag", begrüßte Pansy Parkinson sie neutral, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Richtig, sie hatte den Termin wieder verdrängt gehabt. Gewundert hatte sie sich schon letzte Woche, als Pansy den Termin wohl vereinbart hatte. Sie sah gut aus, bemerkte Ginny fast überrascht.

Ginny fiel allerdings nur auf, dass sie gut aussah, weil die meisten gutaussehenden Frauen eben doch noch darauf verzichteten, sich künstlich befruchteten zu lassen. Aber vielleicht sprach sich auch Pansy Parkinson der eher traditionellen Richtung ab. Bei einer Reinblüterin hatte sie es kaum erwartet. Aber wer war sie schon, so etwas zu behaupten? Sie war Reinblüterin und führte diese Anwendungen durch! Ginny knöpfte den Kittel zu und schloss den Abstand.

„Miss Parkinson", begrüßte sie ihre Gegenüber. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Pansy hatte einen kurzen schwarzen Pagenschnitt. Ihr Haar warf eine weiche Innenwelle. Sie trug lange silberne Ohrringe, die länger als ihre Haare auf ihre Schultern fielen. Das Silber klimperte leise als sie sich auf den dargebotenen Stuhl setzte. Auch Pansys Ausdruck war… freundlich. Sie wirkte alles in allem recht… - tja, Ginny fiel wirklich kein anderes Wort ein – freundlich. Sie lächelte nachsichtig.

„Meine Steuererklärung hatte ich nicht vor hier zu machen", erwiderte Pansy, und trotz der offensichtlich sarkastischen Worte hatte sie etwas sehr angenehmes an sich, stellte Ginny verblüfft fest, als sie sich durch Pansys Worte überhaupt nicht beleidigt fühlte. „Ich interessiere mich für eine künstliche Befruchtung und habe gehört, ihre Einrichtung hier hat die besten Voraussetzungen", fuhr Pansy lächelnd fort. Ginny nickte langsam.

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber dafür haben wir die umfassendste Samenbank, ja", räumte sie ein. „Würden Sie sich gerne einen Katalog ansehen?", fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Ja, sehr gerne."

„Vorher würde ich schnell eine Blutprobe entnehmen. Nur um irgendwelche gesundheitlichen Schwierigkeiten Ihrerseits ausschließen zu können, es sei denn, Sie können mir die Arbeit ersparen, sollten Sie über Ungewöhnlichkeiten Bescheid wissen?" Wie selbstverständlich krempelte Pansy den Ärmel ihrer langen Angorastrickjacke nach oben und schüttelte.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, also bitte. Vergewissern Sie sich." Sie streckte ihr ihren glatten Unterarm entgegen. Sie trug auch hier feinen filigranen Silberschmuck. Hauchdünne Bände lagen um ihr Handgelenk, zwei Ringe steckten auf ihrem Mittel- und Ringfinger, aber keiner davon sah aus wie ein Verlobungs- oder Ehering, stellte Ginny fest. Aber das hätte sie auch verwundert.

Ginny desinfizierte den Zauberstab mit einem schnellen Schlenker. Er glänzte kurz, ehe sie die Spitze in Pansys Armbeuge drückte, vollkommen vasiv. Sie durchdrang nicht mal die Haut, der Zauber kopierte einfach nur eine Zelle. Ginny hielt sie in der Luft, brachte sie zum Mikroskop, was auf dem Schreibtisch stand und setzte sie auf die frische Glasplatte.

Sie blickte durch das Okular hinab auf die Probe, und musste nicht besonders lange durch die Lupe schauen. Besondere Krankheiten, vor allem aber Krankheiten, die einer erfolgreichen Befruchtung im Wege stehen könnten, wurden ihr sofort aufgezeigt. Bei Pansys Probe regte sich nichts. „Alles scheint in bester Ordnung zu sein, Miss Parkinson. Wenn Sie sich denn sicher sind, hole ich ein Formular für Sie, und Sie können sich den Katalog ansehen, Sie können ihn auch mitnehmen, wenn Sie möchten. Ich bin gleich zurück", versprach Ginny schließlich und überließ Pansy Parkinson sich selbst, nachdem sie ihr eine Kopie des Katalogs überreicht hatte.

Millicent stand neben dem Patiententresen und blätterte durch einige Akten als Ginny zu ihr kam.

„Ich bräuchte ein Bestätigungsformular", informierte Ginny sie. Das Wartezimmer war voll, wie immer, erkannte sie, als sie ihren Blick seufzend über die vielen Frauen wandern ließ. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen wie viele Frauen Dean und sie berieten. Aber nur die Hälfte entschied sich anschließend, eine magische Befruchtung durchführen zu lassen.

Millicent beeilte sich, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. Bei Pansy war sich Ginny nicht sicher. Sie wirkte nicht verzweifelt. Schon hatte Millicent das Formular aus dem Schreibtisch geholt. Vielleicht ließen sich auch nicht alle Frauen in verzweifelt oder karriereorientiert einteilen, überlegte Ginny. Oder die Frauen verbargen ihre Beweggründe eben gut.

„Bitte sehr, Heilerin Potter. Voll heute, hm?", bemerkte sie leise. Ginny nickte. Sie wusste, Millicent verachtete alle Frauen, die nicht in der Hochzeitsnacht flach auf dem Rücken, praktisch ungewollt, schwanger wurden. Der eine war so, der anderen eben nicht….

Sie ging wieder ins Beratungszimmer.

„Ich habe das Formular, Miss Parkinson. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, fülle ich es für Sie aus, wir hatten schon so viele Schwierigkeiten", erklärte sie belanglos, ohne es näher zu erläutern. Aber wenn man Menschen ein Blankett-Formular gab konnte so unglaublich viel schiefgehen. Ginny hätte ein Buch alleine darüber schreiben können.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Pansy, während sie nicht aufsah, sondern durch den Katalog blätterte.

„Voller Name?", begann Ginny und zückte die schwarze Feder.

„Pansy Ophelia Parkinson", erwiderte Pansy, während ihre grünen Augen über die Seite flogen. Sie erinnerten Ginny an Harrys Augen. Sie wollte zwar mit Pansy Parkinson nichts Angenehmes verbinden, denn eigentlich verband sie nichts derartiges, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Pansy Sympathie-Punkte erntete. Sei es auch nur wegen offener Freundlichkeit und Harrys Augenfarbe.

„Hermine Granger überlegt es sich auch?", fragte Pansy plötzlich, ohne aufzusehen. „Eine Befruchtung meine ich", erläuterte sie, als Ginny die Stirn runzelte. „Ich habe sie gerade gehen sehen", ergänzte sie und hob schließlich doch den Blick. Ginny wunderte sich gar nicht erst, dass Pansy nicht vorgab, sie alle nicht zu kennen. Es war natürlich auch sinnlos und wäre ohnehin nur zu Schau. Man kannte sich eben einfach. Daran gab es nichts zu rütteln, nichts zu beschönigen.

„Ich… nein. Nein, sie interessiert sich dafür nicht. Sie besucht mich manchmal in der Pause", sagte Ginny tatsächlich. Sie hätte sagen können, dass sie keine Informationen preisgeben durfte. Aber stattdessen log sie, als wäre es etwas Schlechtes, dass Hermine darüber nachdachte. Als würde es durch eine Lüge ungeschehen zu machen sein. Ginny würde ihr Verhalten bei Gelegenheit näher ergründen müssen, überlegte sie besorgt.

„Ja, macht Sinn", entgegnete Pansy mit einem Nicken. „Sie sind ja befreundet", ergänzte sie, wohl mehr sich selbst gegenüber.

„Ich bräuchte jetzt noch Angaben über Ihren Familienstand, Ihren Beruf, einige Versicherungsnummern und Einkommensnachweise", fuhr Ginny ernster fort.

„Ich bin ledig, arbeite in der Galerie Dubois als Kuratorin, Winkelgasse 722 und meine Versicherungsnummern gebe ich Ihnen gleich. Was das Einkommen angeht, so ist das Einkommen in der Galerie zwar ausreichend, jedoch habe ich bei meinem… Hintergrund genügend Rücklagen, wenn es darum geht."

„Ja, es geht um die Bonität, die ich bei Ihnen auch nicht anzweifeln möchte, aber schicken Sie uns per Eule einfach Ihre letzten Einkommensbescheide. Das sollte genügen. Sie sind Kuratorin?", griff Ginny jetzt beeindruckt ihre Worte auf. Vielleicht dann doch karriereorientiert…? Pansy hob den funkelnden grünen Blick.

„Wieso? Dachten Sie, ich arbeite ehrenamtlich im Rose-Club der Reinblüter-Gemeinschaft und organisiere Teepartys und Spenden-Galas im Rahmen des magischen Reitsports?", erkundigte sie sich beinahe trocken bei ihr. Ginny ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Pansy wirklich arbeitete, nein. Aber laut würde sie es nicht sagen.

„Es sollte so nicht klingen, Miss Parkinson", versicherte sie wieder mit höflicher Professionalität. „Wo haben Sie studiert?", erkundigte sich Ginny zwanglos, während sie das Formular weiter ausfüllte.

„Paris. Ich war dort für vier Jahre, aber es hat mich wieder nach Hause gezogen", schloss sie und klang beinahe wehmütig dabei. Ginny musterte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Für gewöhnlich heirateten Reinblüter reich und untereinander und bekamen reinblütige Kinder. Und wenn sie Pansy objektiv betrachtete, dann konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie noch keine passenden Angebote bekommen hatte. Aber Ginny ersparte sich, auch hier einzugreifen. Fremde Patientinnen konnten machen, was sie wollten. Wahrscheinlich konnten auch alle anderen Patienten machen, was sie wollten, überlegte Ginny ärgerlich.

„Wenn Sie den Katalog gerne mitnehmen-"

„-ich habe mich entschieden", erklärte Pansy bereits lächelnd. Ginnys Blick hob sich überrascht. Tatsächlich?! Pansy erhob sich elegant und die fließende Jacke fiel um ihre Beine, der Schmuck klimperte wieder dezent. Ihr Lächeln wirkte neutral und aufrichtig als sie zu Ginny kam. Aus einer unauffälligen Handtasche zog Pansy einen magischen Ausweis hervor, mit all den wichtigen Daten, die Ginny mit dem Zauberstab in das Formular kopierte. Pansys kurzer schwarzer Pony fiel ihr bis zu den Augenbrauen. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, nein. Richtig modebewusst. Und außerdem sehr überzeugt, was ihre Zukunft hier anging.

Aber mit gewisser Neugierde begutachtete Ginny anschließend, welchen Kandidaten Pansy ausgewählt hatte. Sie kannte natürlich nicht alle Nummern auswendig, aber die wichtigsten hatte sie sich gemerkt.

Und Jackpot! Tatsächlich hatte sich Pansy den erfolgreichsten Heiler des Mungo ausgesucht, der sich früh dazu entschieden hatte, Frauen eher als Sport zu betrachteten, aber seine arroganten Gene doch wenigstens zur Verbreitung hatte freistellen wollen, ohne jemals Alimente zahlen zu müssen. Ginny verstand sich nicht mit ihm. Ganz und gar nicht. Er war Unfall-Heiler mit gewagten Methoden. Und einem Ego, größer als die Schlange in der Kantine an einem Montagmittag.

„Sie können es sich wirklich länger überlegen, Miss Parkinson", erklärte Ginny nun doch.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, Heilerin Potter", erwiderte sie. Ginny wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber Reinblüter schienen in der Schule absolut ätzend zu sein und irgendwann im Laufe des Erwachsenwerdens eine totale Wandlung zu durchleben und Manieren mit dem Zauberstab injiziert zu bekommen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Pansy früher nicht ganz so umgänglich gewesen war. Und das war noch eine Untertreibung!

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Ginny etwas machtlos. Das war schnell gegangen. Erstaunlich schnell! Manche waren sich wohl doch sehr sicher.

„Kann ich einen Termin vereinbaren?", wollte Pansy schließlich wissen.

„Sicher." Ginny griff sich ihren Terminplaner. „Wenn Ihnen nichts dazwischen kommt, keine Erkrankung, kein Trauerfall oder sonstiges, können wir – sobald alle Unterlagen denn hier sind – einen Termin für… nächsten Mittwoch vereinbaren?", schlug Ginny jetzt vor.

„Das passt mir gut", erwiderte Pansy nach einem Blick in ihr kleines Buch. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Heilerin Potter. Millicent sagte mir, sie darf bei der Befruchtung assistieren?"

Ginny nickte, etwas verwirrt über diese Frage, aber es machte wohl Sinn. Pansy und Millicent mussten sich ja noch kennen, nahm Ginny an. „Ja, wir erlauben den Schwestern zuzusehen. Ich nehme an, damit sind Sie einverstanden?" Pansy nickte.

„Ja, wir sind solange befreundet, wissen Sie? Und sie ist ohnehin schon abgeneigt, dass ich nicht heirate und anschließend schwanger werde, also…" Pansy lächelte entschuldigend.

„Nein, ich verstehe. Ich kann einrichten, dass Millicent mir assistiert", erklärte Ginny und konnte Millicent sogar ein wenig verstehen. Sie hatte schon die größte Sorge mit Hermine. Denn eigentlich hatte Ginny sich vorgestellt, von Hermine zum Kaffee eingeladen zu werden, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie Patentante von Hermines Kind werden würde. Aber es sah so aus, als ob Ginny sogar die Person wäre, die dafür sorgen würde, dass Hermine schwanger wurde.

Und sie vertrat die Ansicht, dass es so nicht sein sollte. Sie mochte Überraschungen nämlich, im Gegensatz zu scheinbar allen anderen Leuten.

„Dann bis nächste Woche, Heilerin Potter. Meine Unterlagen erhalten Sie noch im Laufe dieses Tages." Ginny verabschiedete sich sogar sehr freundlich von Pansy. Leider konnte sie es nicht über sich bringen, Schulfeindschaften aufrecht zu erhalten. Leider war Pansy Parkinson zu nett dafür.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Walk alone

 _„_ _When the warm wind chills my bones,_

 _I reach for mother Mary_

 _And I shall not walk alone."_

 ** _Blind Boys of Alabama_**

„Friedenschor?", las Ron laut, mit offensichtlicher Abneigung in der Stimme. „Was soll das bitte für ein Kriterium sein?", wollte er jetzt wissen.

„Na ja, er wäre dann… menschenfreundlich?", schlug Harry ratlos vor und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hast du gesehen, dass das hier ein Quidditchspieler ist?"

Zuerst waren Harry und Ron ziemlich wütend gewesen, aber Hermine hatte ihnen einfach den Katalog vor die Nase gelegt, und jetzt amüsierten sie sich seit zwei Stunden über die Kandidaten.

„Harry, weiter vorne steht sogar ein Mountain-Climber, der Survival-Training ohne Zauberstab macht", erwiderte Ron. „Wir sollten unsere Spermien auch abgegeben, quasi als Kriegshelden!", fuhr er jetzt fort.

„Oh, Lavender wird begeistert sein, hm?", bemerkte Harry spöttisch, und Ron verzog geschlagen den Mund. „Und meine… äh… Probe gehört allein Ginny." Auch daraufhin verzog Ron den Mund.

„Zu viele Information, Harry!", murmelte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, wieso willst du das machen?", wollte er wissen.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Ronald", erklärte sie daraufhin.

„Nein, aber… es ist so unnötig, oder? Du bist nicht hässlich, oder so", führte er achselzuckend aus und deutete auf ihr Gesicht.

„Vielen Dank, Ronald. Wirklich", entgegnete sie trocken. Ron hob die Hände.

„Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Wenn du ein Kind willst, such dir einen Zauberer und heirate den. Dann könnt ihr zusammen Kinder bekommen." Hermine atmete aus.

„Ron, das habe ich schon getan. Ich will keinen Mann mehr und keine Heirat", erklärte Hermine, betont ruhig. „Ich will ein Kind."

Und auch auf Rons Gesicht trat ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck. „Jaah, ich weiß, Hermine", räumte er stiller ein. „Ich meine nur… _üblicherweise_ hat man dafür einen Mann gebraucht", murrte er und schüttelte wieder den Kopf, während er im Katalog weiterblätterte.

„Ich find es einfach nur… eklig?", sagte Harry schließlich, als er sich am Tisch zurückgelehnt hatte. Sie saßen in der fast leeren Kantine des Ministeriums. Harry und Ron trugen noch ihre Auroren-Uniform.

„Wieso ist es eklig?", wollte Hermine entnervt wissen.

„Na ja… das ist das Zeug von irgendwem, Hermine", gab Harry leiser zu bedenken.

„Es werden keine Massenmörder sein, Harry", erklärte Hermine streng. „Alle Proben werden vorher untersucht und geprüft", erklärte sie missbilligend.

„Also früher hätte es das nicht gegeben!", mischte sich Ron wieder ein.

„Ja, _Grandpa_ , ich weiß", bemerkte Hermine spitz, und Ron streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Vielleicht werde ich dann auch noch an den Pranger gestellt und muss den scharlachroten Buchstaben für ein Jahr auf meinem Blazer tragen, hm?", fuhr sie fort, und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Du willst das wirklich tun?"

„Harry, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Manche Frauen werden schwanger, ohne sich je Gedanken darüber gemacht zu haben, oder sie wurden gezwungen und wollen es gar nicht. Und ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht. Ich bin bereit dafür. Ich… war schon vor vier Jahren bereit dafür, ich…" Sie hasste es, es immer wieder erklären zu müssen.

„Ich weiß, dass du alles schaffst, Hermine", sagte Harry sofort. „Darum geht es ja gar nicht."

„Ich muss wissen, dass ihr damit einverstanden seid. Dass ihr mich noch weiterhin leiden könnt und euch um euer kleines Patenkind kümmern werdet", sagte sie streng zu beiden. Harry und Ron sahen sie gequält an.

„Aber natürlich mögen wir dich!", erwiderte Harry. „Wie kannst du glauben, dass wir das nicht mehr tun würden? Nur weil es… vielleicht eklig ist? Wir können dir ohnehin nichts vorschreiben." Er warf Ron einen eindeutigen Blick zu, woraufhin dieser die Augen verdrehte. „Und wir unterstützen dich immer", schloss er schließlich. Hermine war dankbar über die Worte.

„Ich dachte vielleicht Seite siebzehn, Kandidat Nummer 2", sagte sie schließlich, beinahe etwas kleinlaut, und sah zu, wie Harry eilig durch den Katalog blätterte, Ron dicht neben ihm mit gesenktem Blick. Aber es war ja nicht so, als würde sie einen potentiellen Freund vorstellen, maßregelte sie sich innerlich. Es war eben nur passendes Erbgut. Erbgut, das sie für passend hielt – und das nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hatte!

„Geschöpfenforscher?", entfuhr es Ron ungläubig. „Ernsthaft, jetzt?"

„Ich finde es lobenswert!", erwiderte sie kühl.

„Ja sicher. Ich meine, der Typ verbringt seine Zeit bestimmt nicht ohne Grund unterirdisch und in Höhlen. Wer weiß, wie er aussieht!", bemerkte Ron angewidert.

„Seine Größe und sein Gewicht sind hier angegeben, Ronald", erwiderte Hermine, wieder gereizt. Und wütend, dass sie sich überhaupt auf eine Diskussion mit ihm einließ. Was Ron betraf, war sie meistens wütend. Er regte sie öfters auf, als dass sie sich verstanden.

„Ja, aber vielleicht hat er eine Hasenscharte? Oder braucht Brillengläser, dick wie Flaschenböden?", schlug er vor. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Er hat keine Sehschwäche und keine Auffälligkeiten im Gesicht. Es steht doch hier!"

„Pah!", entfuhr es Ron. „Da kann man doch schreiben, was man will!", behauptete er. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Uh-oh. Jetzt gibt's Ärger", bemerkte Harry plötzlich mit einem bitteren Ausdruck. Die Türen der Kantine waren aufgestoben. Hermine hatte mit diesem Ärger bereits vor Tagen gerechnet. Ihr Boss erreichte den Tisch atemlos und krebsrot im Gesicht.

„Hermine, sagen Sie mir, dass das ein Scherz sein soll?", verlangte er zu wissen, ohne Harry und Ron zu beachten.

„Über Gold macht man keine Scherze, Mr. Conner", erwiderte sie ernst.

„Aber Hermine!", entfuhr es ihm kopfschüttelnd. „Die gesamte Vereinigung wird sich dagegen stellen! Teresa Zabini wird mir das Büro einrennen", murmelte er verzweifelt. „Ich habe Ihnen doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie Ihre Finger von der Berechnung der Apanage lassen sollen!"

„Die Beträge sind zu hoch, Mr. Conner!", entrüstete sich Hermine und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. „Diese lächerliche Vereinigung hat-"

„-das ist mir gleichgültig!", widersprach er fassungslos. „Ich lege mich bestimmt nicht mit dem Vorstand an, Hermine!", beharrte er außer sich.

„Aber Lucius Malfoy-" Er unterbrach sie so scharf, dass Hermine schwieg.

„-Lucius Malfoy spielt in einer anderen Liga, Hermine! Lucius Malfoy ist niemand, dem wir tatsächlich entgegentreten mit etwas absurdem wie einer rückwirkenden Verfügung, Merlin noch mal! Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da verlangen?", fuhr er hysterisch fort.

„Die 200 Millionen wurden ungerechtfertigt ausgezahlt und-"

„-Schluss damit! Das ist mein letztes Wort, haben Sie verstanden?" Hermines Mund schloss sich zornig.

„Mr. Conner-"

„-ob Sie mich verstanden haben?", wiederholte er streng. Und obwohl alles in ihrem Innern sich sträubte, überwand sie den Widerwillen. Denn sie musste. Denn sie hatte keine Wahl.

„Ja, Sir. Ich habe verstanden." Mr. Conner tupfte sich die schweißnasse Stirn mit einem weißen Stofftaschentuch ab.

„Die Apanage kürzen… bei Merlin…", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd, als er sich vom Tisch entfernte.

„Ziemlich mutig", bemerkte Harry mit Anerkennung im Blick.

„Ziemlich blöde, würde ich meinen", korrigierte Ron ihn grinsend, aber Hermines böser Blick brachte ihn zum Stutzen. „Ich meine, hey-!", beschwerte er sich sofort. „Du willst den Reinblütern 200 Millionen wegnehmen? Viel Spaß dabei", rechtfertigte er sich lachend.

„Sie haben sie nur durch Sklaverei und unbillige Geschäfte bekommen", zischte Hermine böse. Sie wollte nur Gerechtigkeit walten lassen! Sie wollte nur bekommen, was sie verdiente. Und sie wusste genau, was das war. Und sie bemerkte, wie sich Harrys Blick änderte. Wie er sich räusperte. Dann war der Moment vorbei.

„Also, du willst den Höhlenmenschen?", wechselte Harry das Thema, und Hermine atmete aus.

„Geschöpfenforscher, Harry. Und ja. Er erscheint mir aufrichtig, loyal und-"

„-er könnte auch ein Troll sein", unterbrach Ron sie scheinheilig. „Ich meine ja nur", fügte er stiller hinzu, als Harry und Hermine ihm gereizte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Hast du das Pansy gesagt?", fragte Blaise abwesend, während er seinen Cognac schwenkte. Draco blickte nach draußen in den Garten.

„Was? Dass ich gehe? Sicher", erwiderte er, wusste aber nicht, ob er es wirklich getan hatte.

„Ja?", erkundigte sich Blaise erneut, und ehe Draco fragen konnte, weshalb es seinen Freund so wahnsinnig interessierte, öffnete Astoria die Türen zum Wintergarten.

„Liebling, deine Mutter ist im Kamin." Und sie klang so, wie man eben klang, wenn man wohl schon eine ganze Weile mit Teresa Zabini hatte reden müssen. Draco erinnerte sich noch gut an Blaises Mutter. Unverbesserlich, unnachgiebig und unmöglich zu überzeugen. Furchtbar. Blaise wirkte ähnlich abgeneigt.

„Was will sie?", wollte er wissen, in seiner Stimme schwang bereits seine Abneigung mit. Astoria wechselte den Säugling auf den anderen Arm und atmete langsam aus. „Es geht um das Schreiben? Vom Ministerium?", ergänzte sie kurz angebunden, und Blaise erhob sich resignierend. Er verschloss sein Jackett.

„Entschuldige mich kurz, Draco."

„Bitte, ich habe Zeit", erklärte Draco grinsend. Astoria blieb noch im Türrahmen stehen.

„Ich habe gehört, du gehst nach Amerika?", fragte sie, während das Baby auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war. Sie war bereits zum zweiten Mal Mutter geworden. Man begann es zu sehen, dachte er unwillkürlich. Sie hatte noch einen recht beachtlichen Bauchumfang.

„Ja, nächsten Monat", erwiderte er.

„Und Pansy?"

Was war los mit den Leuten?!

„Pansy arbeitet hier", erklärte er also, als wäre Astoria zurückgeblieben.

„Das weiß ich, Draco", erwiderte sie. „Dann… ist das also vorbei mit euch?"

„Vorbei mit uns?", wiederholte er verständnislos. Astoria lächelte plötzlich.

„Oh, ok. Schon gut, Draco Malfoy. Sei kryptisch, leg dich niemals auf irgendetwas fest. Ich verstehe schon. Du und Pansy, ihr wart zehn Jahre lang einfach nur… Gelegenheitsbekanntschaften, richtig?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", entgegnete er.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dich nicht geheiratet zu haben", sagte sie plötzlich. Draco hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das jemals zur Debatte gestanden hätte, aber ja, froh bin ich auch", erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wieso bist _du_ froh darüber?" Sie fragte, als könne er sich glücklich schätzen, wäre sie seine Frau geworden. Als wäre er derjenige, der den Kürzeren gezogen hätte. Aber Draco wusste es besser. Er zuckte also unverbindlich die Achseln.

„Aus keinem bestimmten Grund", log er einfach.

„Und dann?", wechselte sie wohl das Thema, und er nahm noch einen Schluck Cognac zu sich.

„Dann?", wiederholte er verständnislos.

„Wie lange willst du fortbleiben?" Draco begriff und zuckte die Achseln erneut.

„Solange es Spaß macht", gab er zurück und lächelte. Astoria erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Nein, sie schien wohl entschieden zu haben, nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen zu wollen.

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Reise, sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen", verabschiedete sie sich kühl und war aus dem Wintergarten verschwunden. Ja, Draco konnte es kaum erwarten.

Er glaubte nicht, dass London ihm noch viel zu bieten hatte.

Blaise kehrte zurück und wirkte wie erschlagen.

„Bitte, bring mich bei Gelegenheit einfach um. Meine Mutter ist unglaublich", murmelte er, nahm sich wieder das Glas und setzte sich in den Korbsessel zurück.

„Oh jaah", erwiderte Draco mitleidig.

„Lass uns über deine Abschiedsparty sprechen", sagte Blaise schließlich. „Legst du Wert auf gute alte Stripperinnen oder exotische Tänzerinnen?", wollte er wissen. Draco blickte wieder lächelnd in den Garten hinaus.

„Wie exotisch sind die Tänzerinnen?", wollte er neugierig wissen. Blaise musste lachen.

„Ist dir Hawaii exotisch genug, Malfoy?", wollte er wissen, und Draco musste zugeben, es klang verdammt vielversprechend….

Es herrschte eine solche Grabesstille, als hätte sie verkündet, in den nächsten Monaten der Kriselkrätze zum Opfer zu fallen. Eine Spur verärgert stach sie in die zu harten Kartoffeln ein, die ihre Mutter stets zu kurz kochen ließ.

„Liebling, es ist nicht, dass wir… dass wir…" Hilfesuchend wandte sich Rose an ihren Mann.

Ihr Vater verzog lediglich den Mund. Wie Harry schien er die Idee einer magischen Befruchtung abstoßend zu finden.

„Wie heißt der Bursche?", wollte er also wissen. Und Hermine schluckte stur den Bissen runter, ehe sie trocken antworte.

„Kandidat Nummer 1702", sagte sie. Ihr Vater nickte ironisch.

„Guter Name. Nicht so häufig vorhanden, nicht wahr?"

„Jack!", rief ihre Mutter kopfschüttelnd aus.

„Was?", beschwerte sich ihr Vater, tatsächlich verblüfft. „Mein Gott, Rose, das Kind ist erwachsen, also wenn sie unbedingt… ein künstliches was-weiß-ich machen möchte, dann… bin ich froh, wenn ich nichts weiter davon wissen muss, außer, wann ich mein Enkelkind auf den Armen halten darf", schloss er gereizt.

„Es heißt MIAR. Magische in vitro assistierte Reproduktion", verbessert sie ihren Vater konsterniert, als wäre es eine Antwort aus dem Lehrbuch, für die sie zehn Punkte für Gryffindor bekommen würde. Ihre Mutter sah sie an, als hätte sie soeben am Tisch geflucht.

Schweigend aß ihre Mutter weiter und schien den Kartoffeln stumm ihr Leid zu klagen.

„Und wann passiert es? Das äh… assistierte in vitro Ding?", ergänzte ihr Vater kauend, und Hermine schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

„Ihr seid beides Mediziner, Dad", informierte sie ihren Vater ungläubig.

„Glaub mir, Engel, mit künstlicher Befruchtung habe ich mich an der Universität bei Gott nicht beschäftigt", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Nächsten Mittwoch", antwortete Hermine also, und war froh, dass ihre Eltern nun Bescheid wussten.

„Nächsten Mittwoch", wiederholte ihre Mutter unglücklich. „Wie schrecklich", flüsterte sie, aber Hermine ignorierte sie und trank eines ihrer letzten Gläser Wein, bevor ihr Leben endlich wieder einen neuen Sinn bekommen würde.

„Engel, deine Mutter wird noch einen Schock bekommen, wenn du das Thema nicht wechselst", merkte ihr Vater an.

„Ok", ließ sich Hermine auf seine Worte ein. „Letzte Woche habe ich den Reinblütern 200 Millionen Galleonen in Abzug gestellt", schloss sie kurzerhand. Ihre Mutter sah sie an.

„Kannst du das?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Ich kann es versuchen, ja", schloss sie.

„Und… wieso tust du das?" Schon wieder sah ihre Mutter sie an wie eine Geistesgestörte.

„Wieso ich das tue?", wiederholte Hermine fassungslos. „Vielleicht weil sie ihr Gold damit verdient haben, Hauselfen auszunutzen und Muggel umzubringen?", schloss sie gereizt, und ihre Mutter verzog den Mund.

„Du sollst dieses Wort nicht an unserem Tisch benutzen, Hermine", ermahnte ihre Mutter sie, wie schon so häufig. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht-magische Menschen, Mum. Besser?", erkundigte sie sich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja. Ist es so schwer?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen. „Und man kann menschliches Leid also mit 200 Millionen bemessen? Wieso lässt du Harry nicht ein Machtwort sprechen?", fuhr ihre Mutter schlechtgelaunt fort.

„Weil Harry nicht der König der Welt ist, Mum", knirschte Hermine durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ihre Mutter sah die Zaubererwelt anders, als normale Menschen sie sahen. Ihre Mutter glaubte, Harry wäre so etwas wie der Präsident, weil er ein Held war.

Allerdings war Harry leider nicht in der Lage, ein Machtwort zu sprechen, dem sich alle Reinblüter beugen würden.

„Also musst du dich mit diesen… diesen Leuten anlegen?", wollte ihre Mutter unglücklich wissen.

„Ich lege mich nicht an. Nächste Woche werde ich zur _Malfoy Group_ gehen und eine friedliche Demo veranstalten", erzählte sie im Plauderton. Ihr Boss würde ausrasten. Hermine wusste es schon.

„Und bist du dann schon… äh infiltriert?", erkundigte sich ihr Vater lächelnd, und Hermine atmete aus. Sie würde ihn nicht korrigieren.

„Ja, Dad", erwiderte sie also ergeben. Er nickte bloß.

„Was? Du… lässt das am Mittwoch machen und darfst dann schon… wieder aufstehen?", entfuhr es ihrer Mutter schockiert. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Mum, sie stecken mich nicht mit einem Zuchtbullen in einen Raum, Merlin noch mal!", entfuhr es Hermine angewidert. Ihre Mutter verzog den Mund, bei dem mentalen Bild, was sie nun bekommen musste.

„Das… ist gut zu wissen, Hermine. Also… du-" Bevor das Gespräch noch weiter in eine Richtung ging, die Hermine Albträume bescheren würde, kürzte sie es ab.

„-Ginny wird es machen", erklärte sie erschöpft. Ihre Mutter verzog den Mund. „Sie ist meine Heilerin, Mum", erinnerte Hermine ihre Mutter, die schon wieder die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.

„Na, das wird eine spannende Woche für dich werden, was, Engel?", wollte ihr Vater freundlich wissen, und Hermine nickte müde. Nein. Sie hatte spannende Wochen im Krieg erlebt. Das hier war furchteinflößend. Sie gab es nicht laut zu, aber… sie hatte Angst.

Seitdem Cedric nicht mehr da war hatte sie nur noch Angst. Und das musste sich einfach ändern. Sie zweifelte jede Entscheidung an, war immer extra vorsichtig, aber… sie wollte langsam wieder leben. Merlin, sie hatte es nicht mal geschafft, Cormac ebenfalls zu sagen, dass sie in ihn verliebt gewesen war.

Sie hatte es nicht gekonnt, hatte sich gefühlt, als würde sie Cedric betrügen, sollte sie sich irgendwelche Gefühle eingestehen.

Und zum ersten Mal seit einer Weile hatte sie wieder eine unfassbare Angst in ihrem Herzen, aber dieses Mal wusste sie, dass es eine richtige Entscheidung war. Denn es gab einen feinen Unterschied zwischen Angst und Vorfreude. Es fühlte sich gleich an, aber bei der Vorfreude wachte man schließlich auf und bekam genau das, was man sich vorgestellt hatte.

Bei der Angst war es das genaue Gegenteil.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Will you still love me

 _„_ _I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now._ _"_

 ** _Lana Del Rey_**

Ihre Hände lagen ruhig um die heiße Teetasse.

Sie hatte mitgezählt. Fünf Tage hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Hatte nicht mehr an sie gedacht, während sie innerlich vor Schmerz vergangen war.

Ihre Zigarette dampfte im magischen Aschenbecher unangetastet, während der Zauber den Rauch absorbierte und neutralisierte. Pansy hatte ein einziges Mal an ihr gezogen und seitdem brannte sie unberührt im Aschenbecher. Es war ihr letzter Zug gewesen.

Jetzt leuchtete die Anfrage in ihrem Kamin hellblau, während Draco versuchte, die Verbindung aufzubauen. Aber Pansy rührte sich nicht, starrte in ihre Tasse, denn heute war Mittwoch. Heute passierte es. In fünfzehn Minuten machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Mungo. Und ihn zu ignorieren war etwas, was sie noch nie gekonnt hatte. Ihre Finger zitterten und waren trotz des wärmenden Getränks eiskalt.

Er hatte fünf Tage gebraucht, um zu merken, dass sie fort war. Es wunderte sie nicht. Nicht wirklich, zumindest. Es tat weh, aber es war keine Überraschung mehr, von Draco mit Gleichgültigkeit vergessen zu werden. Und es war besser, den Kontakt jetzt einzustellen, bevor er merkte, was geschehen war. Denn das sollte er nicht merken. Und sie kannte ihn. Er war selbstbezogen genug, um es nicht zu merken. Niemals würde er auf die Idee kommen, dass er der Vater ihres Kindes sein würde.

Sie sah gut aus. Sie hatte sich heute Mühe gegeben. Es gab nicht wirklich einen Grund dazu, denn sie würde heute niemandem auffallen. Die Behandlung würde nicht lange dauern, aber selbst währenddessen trug sie nur die Kleidung des Mungos. Den Rest des Tages musste sie ausruhen, damit die Befruchtung nicht gestört werden würde. Dann würde Dracos Erbgut in ihrem Körper wachsen, bis sie irgendwann die Entschädigung für all die investierte Zeit bekommen würde. Aber es war ein erheblicher Tag gewesen. Es war wie der Tag, an dem sie mit Draco zusammen gekommen war. Pansy hatte das Datum nie vergessen gehabt, während er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, es sich überhaupt zu merken. Und an diesem Tag hatte sie sich auch immer schick angezogen, auch wenn er nie gewusst hatte, warum.

Und heute war ebenfalls so ein Tag. Heute wäre der Tag, an dem sie schwanger geworden war, mit seinem Kind.

Ein guter Grund, sich schick anzuziehen.

Sie hatte der Versuchung widerstanden, sich mit Millicent noch einmal in Kontakt zu setzen. Sie hatte mit ihr am Wochenende in der Stadt Kaffee getrunken, denn das taten sie ab und an, aber Millicent verachtete zumindest diesen Teil ihrer Arbeit, und Pansy wusste, sie würde mit Millicent sowieso nicht offen darüber reden können. Sie würde sich nur darauf verlassen müssen, dass sie ihren Job gut erledigte, dass es tatsächlich niemals auffallen würde, und dass alles glatt lief.

Ihre größte Sorge war, dass es nicht funktionierte. Dass ihr Körper die Samenzelle abstieß. Dass alles umsonst war und Draco nächsten Monat unfruchtbar sein würde. Sie seufzte schwer.

Endlich färbte sich das Feuer im Kamin wieder gelb. Draco hatte aufgegeben, sie zu erreichen. Eine Träne rann unwillkürlich ihre Wange hinab. Hastig wischte Pansy sie weg, denn sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Makeup verschmierte, auch wenn es niemand bemerken würde.

Sie musste heute nicht in die Galerie. Sie hatte sich frei genommen. Und sie vermisste ihn. Sie vermisste seine Stimme, seinen Körper über ihrem, wenn er sie liebte, sie vermisste alles. Selbst sein Apartment, was er nur genommen hatte, um seinen Vater zu ärgern. Selbst die Abendessen mit den Malfoys vermisste sie. Sie wäre die richtige gewesen. Die eine, die würdig gewesen wäre, den Namen zu tragen.

Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Sie ertrank in Selbstmitleid. Es war erbärmlich. Wäre sie jemand anderes, dann würde sie diese Person auslachen, dachte sie nur. Sie musste endlich drüber hinweg kommen. Sie musste beginnen, mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was sie hatte – was sie haben würde! Es würde genug sein. Sie wusste, sie würde das Kind lieben, denn es wäre seins. Und sie hätte für einen Teil von ihm, den er ihr niemals würde nehmen können. Es wäre etwas, dass sie mit Fug und Recht ihr Eigen nennen könnte. Und das war alles, was sie wollte. Von ihm. Denn mehr bekam sie ohnehin nicht.

Ganz ruhig, Pansy, sagte sie sich, atmete tief ein, schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille, bereitete sich auf ihren Entzug von Zigaretten und Cocktails vor, und versuchte, eine Vorfreude zu entwickeln, so unmöglich das auch sein mochte.

Noch war ihr Apartment steril. Noch deutete nichts daraufhin, dass sie eine werdende Mutter sein würde. Pansy hielt zwar nichts von Aberglauben, aber sie nahm an, würde sie vorsintflutlich die komplette Baby-Einrichtung kaufen gehen, wäre es vielleicht ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Und es gab noch eine wichtige Sache, die sie würde tun müssen. Bevor es soweit war. Bevor man es sehen konnte. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass Ginny Potter und Millicent die Wahrheit wussten, denn diese beiden würden ihr Geheimnis bewahren müssen, aber ihrer Mutter musste sie eine andere Geschichte erzählen, als die, dass sie künstlich befruchtet worden war. Sie brauchte einen One Night Stand. Sei es nun ein echter oder sei es ein erfundener.

Sie brauchte eine weitere Variable in ihrem Leben, damit Draco nicht doch tatsächlich auf die Idee käme, sie wäre von ihm schwanger. Sie brauchte eine Art Alibi-Vater. Am besten einen erfundenen. Und sollte sie doch einen hübschen jungen Spanier finden, der nicht über die Konsequenzen nach einer Nacht der Leidenschaft nachdachte, dann wäre das auch in Ordnung.

Die Prospekte lagen bereits auf ihrer Kommode. Drei Wochen Spanien. Nur sie alleine, im Corazon, dem teuersten magischen Hotel Barcelonas. Es herrschte dort genug Trubel, so dass sie nicht auffallen würde. Es wäre ein geeignetes Alibi für sie. Gebucht hatte sie vor fünf Tagen. Ihre Reisedaten wurden bestätigt, und in einer Woche reiste sie ab. Niemand wusste davon. Ihrer Mutter würde sie aus Spanien Bescheid geben, damit sie nicht noch einen Grund fand, Pansy davon abzubringen.

Ihre Eltern hatten sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass sie wohl niemals würde heiraten wollen. Und nicht, dass sie nicht gewollt hatte. Aber bei Draco war es nie zur Sprache gekommen. Natürlich nahmen ihre Eltern auch an, sie würde für immer mit Draco zusammen sein.

Immerhin war sie bei ihren Eltern an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie Pansy gewähren ließen, sie nicht mehr zwangen, das Leben einer Reinblüterin mit allen Konsequenzen zu leben. Sie wohnte immerhin allein, arbeitete unabhängig, und es wäre bestimmt ein Leichtes, ihre Eltern zu überzeugen, dass sie auch alleine ein Kind aufziehen konnte.

Wie sie es drehte und wendete, es war keine schöne Geschichte. Immerhin könnte sie ihrer Mutter erzählen, dass sie im Urlaub in Spanien von einem unbekannten Grafen geschwängert worden sei. Zumindest ihrer Mutter würde sogar diese Geschichte besser gefallen, als dass sie Dracos Sperma gestohlen hatte, um sich künstlich befruchten zu lassen, ohne dass er es jemals erfahren würde.

Und Draco? Für ihn wäre sie nur noch eine flüchtige Erinnerung, die ihm die besten Jahre ihres Körpers geschenkt hatte.

Es wurde Zeit, und sie war überhaupt nicht mehr entspannt.

Gar nicht mehr. Aber sie war schon immer eine gute Schauspielerin gewesen.

Mit einer zornigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs brachte sie den surrenden Kamin zum Verstummen. So viele Reinblüter hatten ihre Verbindung rausbekommen! Und die nervten sie nun seit Tagen! Sie aß ihr Müsli hastig im Gehen, während sie eilig Schuhe und Mantel zusammen suchte.

Die scheiß Vereinigung der beknackten Reinblüter. Alle waren sie dumm und blind und besessen von Gold. Endlich fand sie ihren Schuh hinter der Couch.

Denn es wurde Zeit. Es war Mittwoch, und heute wäre es soweit. Es war nicht so, dass sie unglücklich war, aber es würde sie mehr freuen, wenn es Cedrics Baby wäre, welches sie bekommen würde. Sie hatte immer wieder über diesen Punkt nachgedacht. Und sie wusste, das war unmöglich. Eine Weile lang hatte sie sich so gefühlt, als würde sie Cedric mit dieser Entscheidung betrügen, aber letztendlich hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert.

Sie betrog ihn nicht. Sie schlief nicht einmal mit einem anderen Mann – und selbst das hatte sie bereits getan. Aber es hatte sich nicht angefühlt, als ob sie Cedric betrügen würde, selbst als Cormac sie gefragt hatte, ob sie sich mit ihm wohlfühlen würde. Nein, nur als sie gedacht hatte, in Cormac verliebt zu sein und es ihm zu sagen. Das war nicht gegangen. Es waren solche Dinge, die sie einfach nicht schaffte.

Hermine atmete lange aus. Dieses Baby wäre permanent. Und es wäre permanent nicht Cedrics. Sie wusste ja, dass sie nichts mehr hatte, was sie ewig an Cedric würde binden können. Sie hatte das winzige Haus, was sie zusammen gekauft hatten. Aber seine Sachen hatte sie größtenteils aussortiert. Die meisten hatte sie seinen Eltern zurückgegeben. Nur seinen guten Anzug hatte sie als Erinnerung behalten, sowie seinen hellen Wollpullover, den sie in hundertstündiger Arbeit für ihn gestrickt hatte, nach Mollys Anleitung, mit den kompliziertesten Zopfmustern auf Merlins Erde.

Sie wusste gar nicht, woher die nagenden Zweifel kamen, aber sie waren da. Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Prozedur. Sie zweifelte auch nicht an Ginnys Künsten. Sie zweifelte nur an sich selbst. Ja, es wäre ein Baby von einem Fremden, den sie niemals kennenlernen würde. Den das Baby niemals kennenlernen würde. Und selbst das war nicht wirklich das Problem.

Was, wenn es aussah wie ein fremdes Baby? Würde sie sich identifizieren können mit einem fremden Baby?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist so ein Unsinn", murmelte sie dem Garderobenspiegel zu, als sie sich kauend den Mantel überzog. Natürlich wäre es kein fremdes Baby. Es wäre ihr Baby. Und sie wusste auch, wie sie Ginnys Frage beantworten würde. Denn sie durfte sich das Geschlecht aussuchen, wenn sie wollte. Und das wollte sie.

Und sie wusste, Cedric hätte nichts dagegen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Cedric eher dafür, dass sie den Geschöpfenforscher gleich heiraten würde, aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte niemanden mehr so lieben, dass es unerträglich wäre, würde er gehen. Zwar würde sie ihr Baby so lieben, aber ihr Baby würde nicht verschwinden. Es würde sie sogar überleben!

Wieder surrte der Kamin laut auf, bat um die Erwiderung des Anrufs, aber Hermine sah sich außer Stande, einen weiteren Streit mit Lord Wusste-Merlin-Wer zu führen. Der Club der Reinblüter sprach einzeln bei ihr vor, um sie mit den blumigsten Worten zu beleidigen. Es war anstrengend. Aber jetzt würde sie es erst recht durchziehen. Sie hatte überlegt, nachzugeben, den Betrag runter zu setzen, aber jetzt hatten die Reinblüter Pech gehabt. Sie würde bis vors Ministeriumsgericht gehen, um ihre Forderung durchzubringen!

Heute würde sie ausruhen müssen, aber morgen würde sie mit dem Drachen der Vereinigung persönlich reden. Teresa Zabini machte ihr keine Angst. Und Lucius Malfoy erst recht nicht. Zwar kannte sie ihn nicht, aber er würde sie noch kennenlernen. Und wie er das würde!

Zwar wollte sie nicht zornig ihre Wohnung verlassen, aber sie schaffte es nicht, sich zu beruhigen. Sie würde ein so energiegeladenes, rechtschaffenes Baby bekommen. Kind von Hermine Granger, Muggel-Aktivistin, und Geschöpfenforscher Nummer 1702. Die besten Voraussetzungen für einen würdigen Nachfolger, überlegte sie eine Spur versonnen.

Ihre Tochter würde ein guter Mensch werden. Der beste auf diesem Planeten.

„Ja, ich bereite alles vor, Heilerin Potter", rief Millicent eine Spur nervös. Sie hatte sich den Kittel übergezogen und die Tür des Labors verschlossen. Es war wichtig, dass sie nichts durcheinander brachte. Mrs Welsh, Miss Greenwall, Miss Buckley, und dann Pansy und Hermine Granger. Es waren fünf Damen, und Millicent musste die Präparate vorbeireiten.

Nur bei Pansys Behandlung durfte sie assistieren. Sie war nämlich noch nicht so gut ausgebildet, aber es war Pansys Wunsch, also hatte Heilerin Potter sie heute dazu befähigt.

Konzentriert studierte sie die Patientenbögen. Kandiat 4858, Kandidat 2467, Kandiadat 1733, Kandidat 1904 und Kandidat 1702. Kandidat 1904 war Pansys Wahl gewesen. Natürlich besaß Millicent Einblick in die persönlichen Daten der Spender. Ein teures Präparat. Millicent wusste, es war die Probe von Preston McGraw, Chef-Heiler der Fluch-Chirurgie. Er sah fantastisch aus und war viel zu schade dafür, anonym in einer Samenbank zu liegen. Wirklich. Und dann musste sie bedenken, dass sie dieses Präparat nicht einmal für Pansy verwenden durfte. Sie hatte die Daten von Preston geändert, hatte die falsche Angabe gemacht, dass Preston McGraw gleich zwei Spenden abgegeben hatte.

Damit konnte sie Dracos Probe umbenennen, und Prestons Original-Präparat bliebe unangetastet und stünde wenigstens für eine andere Dame zu Verfügung.

Dafür, dass sie nicht viel von dieser Prozedur hielt, war sie ziemlich clever vorgegangen, überlegte sie zufrieden.

Sie wusste, es war gefährlich, es war verboten, und sie würde ihre Stelle verlieren, wenn es rauskam. Aber es war ein sicherer Plan, denn sie war nicht dumm. Draco Malfoy – oder besser gesagt Dwayne Miller – hatte sie als neuen Kandidaten 1999 ins System aufgenommen. Alles hatte seine Richtigkeit. Selbst dieser Betrug hier hatte seine Richtigkeit.

Und nun verhexte sie die Beschriftung auf den Behältern. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker des Zauberstabs änderte sich Dwayne Miller zu Preston McGraw. Nun gab es zwei Behälter für den attraktiven Heiler. Den einen musste sie wieder zurückstellen. Den echten, damit sie-

„-Schwester Millicent?"

Millicent zuckte zusammen vor Schreck. Ginny Potter hatte den Kopf zum Labor hinein gesteckt. In ihren Fingern zitterten die Behälter vor Schreck. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin stirnrunzelnd bei ihr.

„Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Millicent hastig. Merlin, sie hatte niemanden erwartet.

„Kleine Änderung im Plan. Mrs Welsh kann erst später, wir beginnen mit 1733, 1702, 1904 und dann Welsh und Greenwall." Millicent starrte Ginny an. Zu viele Zahlen. Millicent war noch nie gut mit vielen Zahlen gewesen. „Nein, erst Greenwall, dann Welsh", korrigierte Ginny sich auch noch, und Millicent versuchte, zu lächeln. 1904 war Pansy. Das waren die einzigen vier Zahlen, die sie wissen musste.

„Also… erst Granger, Parkinson, dann Buckley, Greenwall und Welsh?", fragte Millicent verwirrt nach. Ginny schien kurz nachzudenken.

„Nein, zuerst Buckley, dann Parkinson, Granger, Welsh und Greenwall", wiederholte sie nachdenklich. Millicent schüttelte den Kopf.

„Greenwall und dann Welsh", korrigierte sie ihre Heilerin nun selber, und Ginny nickte langsam.

„Richtig. Greenwall und Welsh zuletzt." Ginny wandte sich wieder ab. „Und Beeilung, Miss Buckley ist bereits in der Vorbereitung." Millicent sollte sich die Namen aufschreiben. Was fiel diesen Damen ein, die Termine umzulegen? Sie hatte schon genug Schwierigkeiten, ohne exzentrische Terminplanungen!

Die Labortür schwang wieder zu, und Millicent starrte in kurzer Panik auf den Becher in ihrer Hand.

Hatte sie gerade den echten Preston in der Hand?

Nein. Sie hatte Dwayne Miller zu Preston McGraw geändert. Sie nahm den echten Preston in die andere Hand und stellte ihn eilig zurück. Buckley, Parkinson, Granger, Greenwall, Welsh.

Und kurz stutzte sie. 1733, 1904, 1702, 2467, 4858. Kurz war sie sich sicher, dass Ginny Buckley, Granger, Parkinson aufgezählt hatte, nicht umgekehrt. Pansy war 1904.

Sie würde noch einmal fragen. Bloß keine Missverständnisse. Bloß keine Fehler! Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ein solcher Fehler für Kosten nach sich ziehen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Kündigung. Pansy hatte sie ohnehin nur zu diesem Unsinn überredet bekommen, weil sie ihr für den Winter das Chalet als Bestechung angeboten hatte. Und Millicent liebte das Chalet der Parkinsons in Südfrankreich. Früher waren sie als Kinder dort gewesen. Und sie hatte schon den rechten Mann im Auge, den sie dieses Jahr dorthin einladen würde. Der Reinblüter wusste noch nichts von seinem Glück, aber Millicent plante bereits ihren subtilen Angriff.

Gregory Goyle würde sich mit ihr wirklich glücklich schätzen können, dachte sie lächelnd. Er hatte die Geschäfte seines Vaters übernommen und war nun leitender Geschäftsführer der Futterherstellung für Hippogreife und weiterer Flügeltiere. Goyle Animalfood war führend an der ganzen südwestlichen Küste Englands.

Zwar hatte sie ihn immer nur auf Partys von Pansy und Draco getroffen und das Gespräch war schleppend vorangegangen, aber sie nahm an, der schüchterne Mr. Goyle würde vor einem warmen Kamin in Südfrankreich auftauen.

Er war ein geeigneter Kandidat.

„Millicent!", hörte sie Ginnys Stimme von draußen und nahm hastig das Tablett auf den Arm, was sie leicht angewidert vor sich trug. Buckley, Parkinson, Granger, Greenwall, Welsh.

Und noch mal nachfragen!

Hermine hatte den Mantel abgelegt. Ohne wirklich zu lesen, blätterte sie durch die Zeitschriften vor sich. Irgendwas mit Inneneinrichtung. Ihre Augen blieben an hübschen Rosengestecken und Tagesdecken hängen, ohne sie wahrzunehmen.

Die Tür zum Wartezimmer öffnete sich erneut. Sie hob den Blick.

Pansy Parkinson. Ihre Augen verengten sich. Pansy bemerkte sie ebenfalls.

„Hallo, Miss Granger", begrüßte Pansy sie, ohne vorzutäuschen, ihren Namen vielleicht nicht zu kennen.

„Hallo", erwiderte Hermine den Gruß, denn was sollte sie tun? Pansy ignorieren? Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, die Reinblüter suchten sich nun auch im Wartezimmer heim, um sich zu beschweren, aber Pansy tat das nicht. Sie hing ihren schicken Mantel auf und setzte sich sogar neben sie. Ein interessierter Blick lag auf dem hübschen Gesicht. Sie hatte kurze, dunkle Haare, eine moderne Frisur, und Hermine war kurz verwirrt. War Pansy hier, weil…?

Und sie schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

„Wir werden am selben Tag schwanger werden?", fragte Pansy direkt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermine fühlte sich kurz überrumpelt, aber es war ja kein Geheimnis. Sie hatte ja keine Dummheit angestellt, die sie zu vertuschen versuchte. Es war ein offener Termin, ein offenes Wartezimmer. Und Pansy sprach in Hermines Schweigen hinein.

„Entschuldigung, ich hatte letzte Woche nach Ihnen einen Termin bei Heilerin Potter und habe Sie gehen sehen. Mrs Potter hat keine Schweigepflichten gebrochen, ich nahm es lediglich an", fuhr Pansy freundlich fort.

„Oh", war alles, was Hermine sagte. Pansy ließ sich tatsächlich auch befruchten? Hermine hatte nicht angenommen, dass das etwas so Gewöhnliches war, was sogar Pansy Parkinson in Erwägung zog.

„Ich wollte nicht neugierig wirken", entschuldigte sie sich erneut, und Hermine gab sich innerlich einen Ruck.

„Nein, ich… dachte…- ich habe zurzeit andere Probleme mit Reinblütern", wich sie Pansys Worten aus.

„Ja, ich weiß. Meine Mutter unterrichtete mich bereits von dem kühnen Unterfangen, uns 200 Millionen wegzunehmen. Das war eine Aufregung! Vor allem, da diese 200 Millionen bereits in Hors d'oeuvre zur alljährlichen Magischen Jagd investiert worden sind." Pansy lächelte daraufhin, was Hermine annehmen ließ, Pansy hielt ebenfalls wenig von ihren Traditionen, aber… konnte das sein? Eine Reinblüterin, die keine echte war?

„Hm", machte Hermine vorsichtshalber, „Miss Parkinson, ich-"

„-bitte, ich glaube, wir können uns duzen, oder? Immerhin weißt du jetzt schon mehr über mich als meine Mutter", gab Pansy nachdenklich zu bedenken und griff sich mit manikürten Fingern ebenfalls wahllos eine der Zeitschriften. Allerdings griff sie direkt nach ‚Magisches Mutterglück'. Hermine begriff.

„Du… hast es deiner Mutter nicht gesagt?" Zwar hatte sie mit Pansy lieber über die 200 Millionen reden wollen und über nichts persönliches, aber jetzt gerade konnte Hermine sogar Pansys Problem verstehen.

„Nein. Meine Mutter ist… eher altmodisch?" Sie schenkte Hermine einen eindeutigen Blick. „Vor allem, wo jetzt gerade das Problem die Gemeinschaft erschüttert, dass Hermine Granger uns Gold wegnehmen will. Da will ich sie nicht direkt ins Mungo befördern mit der Neuigkeit, dass ihre einzige Tochter nicht in der Hochzeitsnacht schwanger werden wird." Hermine musste über Pansys trockenen Humor lächeln. Tatsächlich.

Und Hermine verstand noch etwas. Pansy Parkinson wäre nun die einzige Person, die ebenfalls den Weg ging, den Hermine bestritt. Und Pansy wirkte merklich abgeklärt, zufrieden fast.

„Hast… du", begann sie langsam, wusste aber nicht, ob sie Pansy danach würde fragen können. Sie kannten sich nicht. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass man eine innige Freundschaft innerhalb einiger Minuten in einem Wartezimmer aufbauen konnte. Sie bezweifelte es.

„Was?", wollte Pansy jedoch neutral wissen. Hermine wusste sie nicht einzuordnen, aber Pansy schien ihre Gedanken regelrecht zu lesen. „Ich habe keine Angst", erklärte sie achselzuckend. „Ich bin sehr bereit, Mutter zu werden."

Hermine konnte nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein.

„Tatsächlich?", entfuhr es ihr, ein wenig neidisch. Und Pansy lächelte plötzlich.

„Du nicht?" Und Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Doch, ich…- doch, ich bin auch sehr bereit. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Es ist nur, na ja… man kennt den Kandidaten ja nicht wirklich", räumte sie leiser ein, dabei waren sie allein im Wartezimmer. „Man kann sich nicht bei ihm beschweren, wenn die Wehen kommen", machte sie einen anschließenden Scherz und verdrehte die Augen. Und kurz huschte etwas wie Verständnis über Pansys Züge.

„Nein, das kann man nicht", bestätigte Pansy fast wehmütig. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck war auf ihr Gesicht getreten. „Man kann sich nur selber die Schuld geben", schloss sie schließlich, zuckte die Achseln und wirkte wieder ausgeglichen.

„Du bist netter als ich dachte", entfuhr es Hermine, ohne dass sie nachgedacht hatte. Pansy musste lächeln.

„Das sagen viele", bestätigte sie kryptisch.

„Und du hast keinen Freund oder Verlobten?", fragte Hermine nun doch, und Pansy zuckte erneut die Achseln.

„Ich habe keine Zeit dafür, auf unreife Männer zu warten, die sich nicht entscheiden können. Da nehme ich es lieber selber in den Hand. Denn ich bin eine Mutter", sagte sie nur. „Eine Mutter, aber noch leider ohne Kind."

Hermine nickte langsam. Dann öffnete sich die Tür des Wartezimmers wieder.

Millicent führte eine weitere Dame hinein.

„Setzen Sie sich noch einen Augenblick, bitte." Pansy tauschte mit Millicent einen Blick und beide nickten sich knapp zu.

Die beiden kannten sich von der Schule, ging Hermine auf. So wie Ginny und sie sich auch kannten. Pansys Blick fiel wieder in ihre Zeitschrift. Immerhin wirkte diese neue Frau so nervös, wie Hermine sich fühlte.

In diesem Wartezimmer saßen also drei Personen, die keinen Mann haben würden, dem sie die Schuld für ihre Schmerzen in neun Monaten würden geben können.

Was für ein Zufall.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. The Switch

„ _Sometimes it's the choices we make over and over that define us,_

 _But more often it's the choices we don't make._ "

 ** _Megan Hart_**

Millicent blickte abwartend durch die Fensterscheibe des Sterilisationsraums, der zwischen Labor und Behandlungszimmer lag. Heilerin Potter hatte die Behandlung beinahe abgeschlossen. Miss Buckley stand unter magischer Betäubung. Der Zauber schimmerte golden um ihren Kopf, während Ginny zwischen ihren Beinen stand. Millicent hatte die Zauberstabbewegungen nun schon so häufig beobachtet, dass sie fast auswendig sagen konnte, wie Ginny das umschlossene Sperma in die Gebärmutter manövrierte. Sie bewegte den Zauberstab langsam über die Bauchdecke, und hell schimmerte das konservierte Sperma durch die Haut der Patientin und folgte der Zauberstabbewegung. Beides war aneinander gekoppelt.

Und sobald Ginny fertig war, würde sich Millicent noch einmal vergewissern, ob gleich Pansy an die Reihe käme.

Und schon war die Prozedur vorüber. Die Patientin war erfolgreich befruchtet. Ginny überließ einer anderen Schwester den Zauberstab zur Desinfektion, auch wenn er niemals das Innere einer Patientin berührte. Sie zog sich die Handschuhe und den Mundschutz aus, ließ dann die Patientin in den Aufwachraum bringen, und die Schwester reinigte den Behandlungsstuhl.

Das würde Millicent gleich tun dürfen. Sie war aufgeregt. Sehr aufgeregt.

Sie passte Ginny gekonnt ab und öffnete wie beiläufig die Tür zum Zwischenflur.

„Heilerin Potter?", hielt sie Ginny auf, die bereits die nächste Akte in den Händen hielt. Ginny wandte sich geschäftig um.

„Ja?" Ginny sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ist Pansy an der Reihe?" Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Sie wusste, nichts würde schiefgehen. Sie war ja nicht erst seit gestern hier.

„Nein, zuerst Miss Granger", berichtigte Ginny, was Millicent bereits angenommen hatte. „Aber wie wäre es, wenn du mir trotzdem hilfst? Als Übung?", bot ihr Ginny freundlich an, und Millicent nickte begeistert. Sie mochte zwar nicht, was die Frauen dort mit sich tun ließen, aber sie mochte ihre Arbeit gerne.

„Natürlich, Heilerin Potter", erwiderte sie ehrfürchtig und wandte sich ab. Zurück im Sterilisationsraum stand sie vor dem Tablett mit den gekühlten Präparaten. Sie waren in der richtigen Reihenfolge sortiert. Alles war gut.

„Schwester Millicent", begrüßte sie der zweite behandelnde Heiler, der überraschend aus dem Labor gekommen war. Sie zuckte wieder vor Schreck zusammen.

„Heiler Thomas", sagte sie hastig. Dean band sich seinen Mundschutz um. „Ich dachte, Sie hätten heute Ihren freien Tag?", wandte sie ein, denn eigentlich war er mittwochs selten auf der Station zu sehen.

„Das Wetter war zu schlecht zum Fischen", sagte er, während er sich die Hände im Becken wusch. „Ich helfe mit, dann geht es schneller." Er schritt zum Tablett, prüfte die Proben und spähte dann noch einmal in die Akten. Ginny kam ebenfalls in den Sterilisationsraum. Sie wusch sich erneut die Hände.

„Du nimmst Zimmer 1?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja, ich kann Schwester Millicent bei der Prozedur einarbeiten", schlug er vor. Ginny nickte. Er wandte sich direkt an sie. „Seit wann sind Sie bei uns, Schwester Millicent?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Äh… seit vier Monaten, Heiler Thomas", erinnerte sich Millicent. Vorher war sie bei Magischen Krankheiten und Fluchschäden als Schwester tätig gewesen. Aber es war ihr manchmal doch ein wenig zu blutig geworden. Und diese Stelle hier war intern ausgeschrieben gewesen. Ginny duzte sie, denn sie gab nicht vor, Millicent vielleicht nicht mehr zu kennen. Aber Dean Thomas siezte sie, so wie es das Regelwerk des Mungos verlangte.

„Na, dann wird es Zeit", bemerkte er zwinkernd.

„Dann übernimmst du Parkinson und Greenwall", mischte sich Ginny gleichmütig ein. Soweit so gut, Millicent blieb Pansys Assistenz-Schwester. Es konnte nichts schiefgehen.

„1904? Preston wäre begeistert", merkte Dean spöttisch an, als er den Kandidaten erkannt hatte.

„Dean!", maßregelte ihn Ginny sofort. „Kein Wort zu irgendwem. Die Patientinnen haben-"

„-Moment", unterbrach Dean seine Kollegin, und Millicents Herz klopfte unwillkürlich schneller. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass Kandidat 1904 keine zweite Probe abgegeben hat", sagte er dann.

Oh nein. Millicents technischer Trick war aufgeflogen.

„Sicher? Hier steht es doch", meinte nun Ginny, die sich ebenfalls über die Akte gebeugt hatte.

„Ginny, Preston und ich besprechen alles in der Sauna, und es war ihm ein Anliegen, dass es nur einen würdigen Nachfolger gibt", erwiderte Dean vielsagend, den Spott allgegenwärtig auf den Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich gab es wieder eine willkürliche Verdopplung." Und bevor Millicent etwas tun konnte, griff sich Dean die Probe.

„ _Revelato_!", sprach er die Formel, und Millicent hielt die Luft an. „Siehst du!", sagte er triumphierend. „Das wäre ein Dilemma geworden. Pansy Parkinson kommt hier her für den Hauptgewinn und bekommt – Dwayne Miller?", schloss er lachend, während er mit dem Zauberstab einen prüfenden Blick ins Aktensystem warf. Ginny wirkte kurz fassungslos.

„Wie kann das denn passieren?", entfuhr es ihr, und sie wandte sich tatsächlich an Millicent.

„Das passiert, wenn die Behälter mit schlechten Zaubern belegt sind", antwortete Dean statt ihrer. Er strich die zweite Probe aus McGraws Akte. Dann reichte er ihr den falschen Becher. „Tauschen Sie die Präparate bitte aus, Schwester Millicent", bat er sie freundlich. Aber Ginny drückte ihr das Tablett in die Hand.

„Am besten prüfst du alle übrigen Präparate noch mal", befahl sie streng. Millicent nickte nur und wandte sich ab, um zurück ins Labor zu gehen.

Etwas panisch stand sie vor den Kühlregalen. Und was jetzt? Würde Heiler Thomas den Zauber gleich noch einmal anwenden, wenn sie den Namen ändern würde? Und was, wenn wieder Dwayne Mille auf dem Becher stand?

Millicent kannte keinen permanenten Zauber zum Ändern der Becher! Sie hatte in der Ausbildung nicht genug aufgepasst dafür. Mist!

So ein Mist! Sie musste Pansy Bescheid geben! Denn diese würde den Kopf verlieren, wenn ein Fehler passierte! Millicent kaute angestrengt auf ihrer Unterlippe. Vorsichtig nahm sie das echte Präparat 1904 aus dem Regal und stellte es zu den übrigen vier auf das Tablett.

Sie brauchte diesen Behälter.

Das war alles. Sie brauchte einfach nur diesen Behälter!

Die Nummern der Kandidaten waren mit den Behältern fest verbunden. Ihr Blick hob sich langsam und starrte ins Leere.

Sie könnte die Original-Probe vernichten, denn die würde nicht mehr gebraucht werden.

Dann könnte sie Dracos Probe umfüllen. Und das musste schnell gehen! Schon oft hatte sie Proben aus möglicherweise schadhaften Bechern umgefüllt. Hier wusste sie immerhin, was sie tun musste.

Die Tür öffnete sich. „Miss Parkinson ist bereit. Ich erwarte Sie in einer Minute im Behandlungsraum, Schwester Millicent", sagte Dean, und sie nickte hastig. Die Tür schwang zu, und sie griff sich hastig den linken Becher und schraubte den Deckel ab.

Mit einem Anti-Schmutz-Zauber entfernte sie das gekühlte Sperma restlos. Preston McGraw würde kein Kind mehr bekommen, dachte sie dumpf, ein wenig wehmütig, aber es war egal. Sie stellte den sauberen Becher links ab.

In der Mitte stand Dwayne Miller. Eilig öffnete sie den Deckel, ließ die gefrorene Substanz mit einem Starrzauber schweben, platzierte sie in dem linken, sauberen Becher und entsorgte Dwayne Millers Behälter anschließend, nachdem sie den Namen provisorisch gelöscht hatte. Sie würde nur noch die Akte vernichten müssen, die ohnehin nicht echt war.

„Millicent?" Dean hatte den Kopf wieder zur Tür reingesteckt, und Millicent griff sich den linken Behälter. Draco Malfoy alias Preston McGraw!

„Alles bereit", sagte sie atemlos. Er nahm ihr den Behälter ab. Sein Blick fiel auf die Nummer. Er schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

„Falscher Becher", sagte er, während er zum Tablett marschierte. Sie blinzelte knapp. Was?! „Etwas aufregend für Sie heute, was? Erstes Mal im OP, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich, während sie ihm nicht zuhörte.

Was?! Falscher Becher? Das konnte nicht sein! Sie hatte-

Er war zum Tablett gegangen und griff sich den rechten Becher. Kurz hielt er ihn vor ihr Gesicht.

„Alles in Ordnung! Sie müssen nicht so blass um die Nase werden. Die Becher sehen alle gleich aus. Das passiert schon mal", beruhigte er sie freundlich.

Ja. 1904, da war der Becher! Na, Merlin sei Dank. Dann hatte sie ihn wohl rechts abgestellt. Nicht links, dachte sie erleichtert. Kurz hatte sie befürchtet, Dracos Sperma entsorgt zu haben.

Aber…? Moment… - sie hatte doch den linken Becher geleert? Oder nicht…?

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder.

„Alles geprüft?", wollte Ginny wissen, und Millicent nickte überfordert. Ginny griff sich den Behälter, den Dean zurückgestellt hatte. 1702. Millicent blinzelte ratlos. „Der Zauber liegt?", fragte Ginny im Fachjargon der Heiler, und Millicent sah sie verwirrt an. Dann schnappte sie aus der Starre.

„1702 ist auf die weiblichen Merkmale geeicht, ja", bestätigte sie hastig. Denn Hermine Granger wollte ein Mädchen. Sie hatte die Becher schon heute Morgen geeicht.

„Dann viel Spaß", wünschte ihr Ginny nickend. Millicent folgte Dean verwirrt.

Der rechte Becher war Prestons Becher?

Sie war etwas verwundert. Es war tatsächlich schnell gegangen. Sie hatte nur rechts und links vertauscht. Dwayne Miller war im richtigen Becher. So viel stand fest.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Dean, als er ihr einen Mundschutz reichte, und Millicent ihn wortlos entgegennahm.

Aber… sie hatte das Sperma in den linken Becher gefüllt. Oder nicht? Hatte sie es nur geglaubt? Es könnte ja gar nicht sein. Wäre der linke Becher der falsche gewesen, hätte sie ja das Sperma von 1702 vernichtet! Und nicht das von Preston. Nein, und das war nicht passiert.

War sie sich sicher?

Ja. Sie hatte Preston aus der Kühlung genommen und ihn abgestellt. Ob links oder rechts machte keinen Unterschied. Dean war gekommen, hatte ihr Bescheid gegeben, dass Pansy bereit war, und dann hatte sie Prestons Sperma vernichtet.

Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie den Behälter noch einmal kontrolliert hatte. Nur kurz einen winzigen Blick riskiert hatte, um absolut sicher zu gehen.

Ja?

Nein?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Aber bestimmt hatte sie! Es war nicht ihr erster Tag, Merlin noch mal! Und vor allem schloss sich die OP-Tür bereits.

Dean öffnete die Probe. „Dann eichen wir jetzt die Preston-Probe", sagte er lächelnd. „Männlich, richtig?", vergewisserte er sich, und Millicent nickte, immer noch etwas abwesend. Ja, Pansy, wollte einen Jungen. Und auch diese Probe hatte sie bereits geeicht. Denn es handelte sich ja um Dracos Probe. Kurz wunderte sie sich, weshalb Dean nicht bemerkte, dass sie die Probe bereits geeicht hatte. Kurz war sie beleidigt. Unterstellte er ihr, dass sie es nicht konnte? Aber er lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab. „Bereit?"

Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es war gut. Alles war gut gelaufen. Nichts war schiefgegangen.

Dann erst begriff sie. Pansy saß schlafend auf dem Behandlungsstuhl, gekleidet in dem schlichten Operationshemd des Mungo, was über Pansys Unterkörper offen hing. Selbst das triste hellgrün stand Pansy gut, dachte Millicent dumpf. Und gespannt beobachtete sie, wie Heiler Thomas die Probe schweben ließ. Mit dem richtigen Maß an Druck beförderte er sie in den Geburtskanal und geleitete den leuchtenden Funken über Pansys Bauchdecke in die Gebärmutter.

Millicent reichte ihm den magischen Temperaturmesser, schrieb den Vorgang nieder, und alles lief problemlos.

Und fast musste sie lächeln, so eklig sie es auch fand. Nichts wollte Pansy lieber, als Mutter werden. Und Millicent war dabei gewesen, als dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war.

„Das war es. Vielen Dank, Schwester Millicent. Zauberstab reinigen, Stuhl desinfizieren", schloss er freundlich und verließ den Behandlungsraum, nachdem eine andere Schwester Pansy im Schwebezustand in den Aufwachraum brachte.

Und das war es tatsächlich schon. Manche Wunder gingen schnell, überlegte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Hermine blinzelte verschlafen und musste sich räuspern. Ihr Hals war trocken. Sie sah sich um. Pansy stand bereits und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. Das Zimmer verfügte über drei Betten. Ihre Sachen lagen ordentlich auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett. Sie war halb zugedeckt. Pansy wandte sich um, als sie Hermine hörte.

„Das war's", sagte Pansy lächelnd. Und Hermine berührte mit den Händen ihren flachen Bauch. Ja, das war's. Und sofort spürte sie, wie ihr übel wurde. Ginny hatte ihr gesagt, manche Frauen spürten keinen Unterschied, andere waren sensibler. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, sie wäre nicht so sensibel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gerade eben erst betäubt worden zu sein. Und eine Sekunde später hatte sie die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen.

„Jaah", erwiderte Hermine ein wenig neben sich.

„Es geht wirklich schnell. Man könnte es öfters machen", sagte Pansy zwinkernd. Pansy Parkinson hatte Humor, stellte Hermine wieder fest. Und dann schien Pansy eine weitere Idee zu haben. „Weißt du, unsere Kinder werden wahrscheinlich ungefähr zur selben Zeit geboren werden", fiel ihr auf. Hermine nickte langsam. Ja, das stimmte wohl. „Wir könnten… na ja… einige der Kurse zusammen machen, da wir ja keine Männer haben, die wir zwingen können."

„Kurse?", wiederholte Hermine benommen.

„Ja? Atmung, magische Geburtsübungen – all das?", schlug Pansy vor, und Hermine dachte kurz nach.

„Ok. Warum nicht", gab sie nach, denn ihr fiel kein guter Grund ein, weshalb sie ablehnen sollte. Allein, dass Pansy Reinblüterin war, schien ihr selber nicht mal ausreichend begründet. Und die Kurse wären nur einmal die Woche. Und Hermine kannte keine der werdenden Mütter. Pansy wäre vielleicht ohnehin da.

„Gut", sagte Pansy glücklich. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir unsere Schwangerschaft feiern gehen? Eine Tasse Kakao in der Alten Eule?", schlug sie jetzt vor, und Hermine erhob sich langsam. Die nächste Patientin wurde schlafend ins Zimmer befördert und Hermine stieg eilig in ihre Jeans. Immerhin trug sie ihr Höschen wieder, stellte sie nebenher fest. Ginny war also so nett gewesen. Peinlich. Das war es auch noch! Pansy ging mit dieser Situation mit weniger Berührungsschwierigkeit um als sie, stellte Hermine verdutzt fest.

Es war, als wüsste Pansy bereits jetzt, dass alles einfach herrlich werden würde. Woher nahm sie diesen Optimismus? Hermine war tatsächlich ein wenig flau im Magen.

„Alles ok?", flüsterte Pansy, um die nächste Patientin nicht aufzuwecken. Hermine nickte knapp.

„Mir ist… etwas übel", gab sie zurück.

„Lass uns frische Luft schnappen!", bot Pansy ihr freundlich an. Hatte sich Hermine über all die Jahre getäuscht? Spielte ihre Erinnerung ihr böse Streiche, indem sie ihr vorgaukelte, Pansy wäre eine selbstbezogene Reinblüter-Ziege gewesen, die sich mit nichts anderem befasst hatte als ihrem Status und Draco Malfoy?

Die Erinnerung konnte sich also tatsächlich täuschen.

Hermine war wirklich schlecht. Wirklich schlecht! Fing Morgenübelkeit so schnell an?

Das fand sie wirklich nicht gerecht. Vor allem, wo Pansy scheinbar Bäume ausreißen konnte!

Sie hatte peinlich berührt ihr Krankenhemd über den Kopf gezogen, den Rücken zu Pansy gewandt, und zog den BH an, ihr Trägershirt mit weißer Spitze und den Pullover, ehe sie eilig nach ihrem Mantel griff.

Was für ein Tag, dachte sie, und hielt sich den rebellierenden Magen.

Sie würde mit Ginny später sprechen. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass ein Kakao das richtige war. Ein Magenbitter, das wäre das richtige, dachte sie dumpf.

Aber kein Alkohol mehr. Gar nichts mehr. Für eine lange Zeit.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich noch freuen, wenn erst mal die Übelkeit vorüber wäre, dachte sie verzweifelt, während Pansy bereits ihre liebsten Babynamen durchging, die alle klangen wie lateinische Schimpfworte.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. New Horizons

 _„_ _There are two tragedies in life._

 _One is to lose your heart's desire._

 _The other is to gain it._ _"_

 ** _George Bernard Shaw_**

Es klopfte sachte gegen ihre Tür. Sie glaubte jedoch nicht, dass sie den Weg von der Couch zur Tür so einfach schaffen würde. Wäre sie oben im Schlafzimmer, würde sie nicht einmal überlegen, aufzustehen.

Den heißen Kakao, den sie mit Pansy einige Stunden zuvor getrunken hatte, hatte ebenfalls den Weg zurück gefunden, wie auch die trockenen Scheiben Toast, der Magentee – und eigentlich alles, was sie bisher versuchte hatte, runterzubekommen.

Sie war schon fast so weit, zu Ginny zu gehen und sie zu bitten, es rückgängig zu machen.

Wie ein Kriegsverwundeter schleppte sie sich leidend zur Tür, den Oberkörper gekrümmt und leichenblass, wie sie mit einem entsetzten Blick in den Garderobenspiegel feststellte.

Merlin, sie vertrug diese Schwangerschaft überhaupt nicht!

Sie öffnete die Tür einen vorsichtigen Spalt.

„Ja?", wollte sie gequält wissen, aber ihre Freunde drückten die Tür weiter auf, schoben sich ins Haus, und Hermine wurde schlecht bei der bunten Farbe der Luftballons, die magisch ins Haus schwebten und die Farben auch noch wechselten.

„Überraschung!", riefen ihre Freunde, aber schnell verloren ihre Gesichter die Begeisterung, als Hermine das Gesicht verzog.

„Was ist los?", wollte Ginny wissen, die sich den Mantel auszog, während Lavender Ron besorgt etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Vielleicht ist ihr schlecht vor Freude?", überlegte Ron dumpf, als auch er und Harry sich die Jacken auszogen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist schlecht seit der Behandlung", fasste Hermine lustlos ihren Gesundheitszustand zusammen. Ginny bugsierte sie zur Couch zurück, nachdem sie Harry beauftragt hatte, die mitgebrachten Snacks in die Küche zu bringen und vorzubereiten.

Gewissenhaft untersuchte Ginny Hermines Augen, ihren Hals, drückte Punkte auf ihrem Unterkörper, und Hermine ließ es über sich ergehen. Dann zog Ginny den Zauberstab, sprach stumm eine Formel, und nickte schließlich.

„Also, mit der Schwangerschaft ist alles in Ordnung. Das Ei ist befruchtet, der Samen sitzt fest. Manchmal verträgt es der Körper nicht besonders gut. Vor allem, wenn die Herren die Probe von Zuhause mitbringen", ergänzte sie mit beruhigender Heilerstimme. „Dann müssen die Becher einen recht aggressiven eigenen Zauber anwenden, um die Probe überhaupt verwendbar zu halten. Es kann also lediglich sein, dass du die magischen Umstände nicht besonders gut verarbeiten kannst."

„Aber das ist nicht schlimm?", wollte Harry wissen, der mit einem befüllten Tablett aus der Küche zurückkam und nun Ron half, den Banner über dem Kamin zu befestigen, wie Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln merkte.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht schlimm. In weniger als zwei Tagen sollten die Beschwerden abgeklungen sein."

„Zwei Tage?", jammerte Hermine. „Ginny kannst du nicht… irgendeinen Zauber anwenden?"

„Nein, das ist nicht zu empfehlen. Durch die Behandlung ist dein Körper innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden in der Gefahr, die Schwangerschaft abzustoßen, wenn andere Zauber in deinen Organismus eingreifen. Deswegen hast du ja auch die Broschüre bekommen", erinnerte sie, die Mahnung in der Stimme. „Keine Schlankheitszauber während der gesamten Schwangerschaft, keine milden Hexereien fürs Wohlbefinden in den ersten zwei Tagen – tut mir leid, da musst du für noch höchstens einen Tag durch, meine Liebe", informierte Ginny sie mitfühlend.

Hermine verzog schlecht gelaunt den Mund, während ihr Blick die pinken Worte auf dem Banner studierte.

„'Glückwunsch, es ist ein Höhlenmensch'?", las sie und schenkte Harry und Ron einen entsprechenden Blick. „Ernsthaft?!"

„Es ist witzig!", rechtfertigte sich Ron innerhalb einer Sekunde abwehrend. Lavender wirkte wie immer, als fände sie alles um sich herum schrecklich albern und unter ihrer Würde, und dennoch kam sie immer mit, wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny sie besuchten. Man konnte sich mit ihr arrangieren. Allerdings nicht, wenn man sterbenskrank auf der Couch lag und schwanger war.

„Wo ist James?", wechselte Hermine seufzend das Thema und sank auf die Couch zurück, wo sie sich wie ein sterbendes Tier einrollte. Harry füllte die übrigen mitgebrachten Plastikbecher mit Butterbier.

„Bei Mum", antwortete Ginny, die ihren Zauberstab einsteckte. „Ich dachte mir, das wären zu viele Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten wollen würde", bemerkte sie, mit Blick auf den Banner. Hermine nickte nur, nicht willig, sich zu streiten.

„Kann es sein, dass sie und dieser Höhlenmensch nicht zusammen passen?", erkundigte sich Lavender, mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Hermines gekrümmten Körper, und einer Feinfühligkeit eines knallrümpfigen Kröters.

„Er ist Geschöpfenforscher", korrigierte Ginny Lavender knapp, denn auch Ginny ertrug Lavender eigentlich nur aus der Distanz oder vollkommen betrunken, wie auf Rons und Lavenders Hochzeit. „Und nein. Eigentlich sind Übelkeit und Unwohlsein immer nur auf den angewandten Zauber zurückzuführen."

„Und wenn er ein Reinblut ist?", fuhr Lavender unverfänglich fort und biss in ein Pastetchen, das Ron ihr kopfschüttelnd gereicht hatte. Alle sahen sie jetzt an. Hermine verzog den Mund.

„Und was soll das heißen, Lavender?", knurrte sie von der Couch aus in Richtung Sessel, wo Lavender Platz genommen hatte. Kurz wirkte Lavender verwundert, aber die Taktlosigkeit ihrer Worte ging ihr natürlich nicht auf. Hermine nahm an, sie musste eine Kanone im Bett sein, denn ansonsten konnte sie Rons Geschmack beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen.

„Na ja", begann Lavender ausweichend, aber Hermine verengte böse die Augen.

„Dass mein Muggelkörper vom Reinblütersamen abgestoßen wird?", zischte sie zornig, aber ihr wurde schon wieder schlecht und sie schloss die Augen.

„Merlin, es war doch nur eine Idee!", rechtfertigte sich Lavender sofort, und Ginny atmete langsam aus und antwortete, um Ruhe bemüht.

„Das hier ist keine artenübergreifende Befruchtung gewesen", sagte sie konsterniert. „Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob Reinblut, Halbblut oder Muggel", fuhr sie gepresst fort. „Hermine fühlt sich unwohl, weil ihr herrlicher Körper diesen unnatürlichen Weg der Schwangerschaft eben nicht gut verkraftet. Und nebenbei, er ist kein Reinblut", fasste Ginny knapp zusammen.

„Nicht?", entfuhr es Hermine hoffnungsvoll, und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin sei Dank."

„Hey!", mischte sich Ron ein. „Nicht alle Reinblüter sind… - wie Lavender!", sagte er beleidigt, und Lavender sah ihn wütend an.

„Merlin, es war eine Theorie! Es war überhaupt nicht böse gemeint!" Und schon wieder war Lavender beleidigt. Immerhin würde sie für den Rest des Tages kein Wort mehr sagen.

Die bunten Ballons schwebten still unter der Decke und wechselten fleißig die Farbe.

„Und Pansy?", wechselte Ginny das Thema erneut. „Ihr geht es gut, nicht wahr?" Hermine nahm an, Ginny hatte sie und Pansy das Mungo gemeinsam verlassen sehen. Sie nickte.

„Ja, ihr geht es herrlich", murrte sie beleidigt.

„Keine Sorge", munterte Ginny sie auf. „Noch ein Tag, und es wird dir auch wunderbar gehen. Hast du dir überlegt, wann wir das Kinderzimmer streichen wollen?"

„Hmpf", machte Hermine, schloss die Augen und hielt sich ihren rumorenden Unterleib. „Ich will einen Tag nur schlafen", beschwerte sie sich leidend.

„Also, die Party kommt nur schwer in Gang", bemerkte Harry trocken und schielte bereits zum Schrank. „Wollen wir Fernsehen gucken?", schlug er scheinheilig vor, und Ron klatschte in die Hände.

„Oh ja! Fernsehen!" Wie Kinder sahen sie Hermine an. Hermine hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, alle Muggelrituale zu verbannen, deshalb verfügte sie über Satellitenfernsehen, in ihrem kleinen Haus. Seitdem Cedric nicht mehr da war, fand sie es manchmal äußerst angenehm, fernzusehen.

„Meinetwegen", knirschte sie, und Ron sprang bereits von der kleineren Couch, um den Schrank zu öffnen und sich die Fernbedienung zu sichern.

„Das war nicht die Party, die ich mir vorgestellt hatte", sagte Ginny nur, während Harry und Ron debattierten, ob sie Motorsport oder MTV sehen wollten.

„Oder Mythbusters!", rief Ron begeistert und Harry lenkte ein, denn sobald etwas in die Luft flog, waren Harry und Ron Feuer und Flamme.

Hermine schloss die Augen, während Ginny ihr mitfühlend die Haare zurückstrich.

Was für ein blöder Tag!

„Was für ein großartiger Tag!", rief Blaise aus, dem der Elf gerade das Glas neu gefüllt hatte. „Ich beglückwünsche dich zu deiner neuen Stelle! Und ich freue mich, für deinen Termin morgen früh!"

Draco musste grinsen. Ja, es würde großartig werden. Amerika wäre ein Abenteuer, was er nur zu gerne antreten wollte. Die Party war in vollem Gang. Bildhübsche Mädchen schoben sich an ihm vorbei, zwinkerten ihm zu, und er konnte sich vorstellen, zumindest zwei von ihnen heute Nacht mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

„Danke", erwiderte er lächelnd. Er musste sich nur noch seinen Vater vom Hals halten, der ihm noch immer einen Platz in seiner Firma warmhielt. Aber Draco würde vieles lieber tun, als für seinen Vater zu arbeiten. Er würde lieber nach China, ans andere Ende Welt gehen, bevor er das tat.

„Malfoy", begrüßte ihn der Mann, der ihm morgen seinen Wunsch erfüllen würde. Und er trank bezeichnenderweise nur Wasser. Besser so. Ein Heiler hatte nüchtern zu sein, wenn er an Dracos bestem Stück rumwerkeln wollte.

„Preston", erwiderte Draco. Er kannte Preston nur über Blaise. Dieser kannte ihn von seinen Sommerferien damals. Preston war auf die Beauxbatons-Schule gegangen und nach seinem Abschluss nach London gekommen. Seine Mutter war eine alleinstehende Französin, die schon mehr Männer überlebt hatte, als jede Schwarze Witwe. Draco nahm an, Prestons Mutter hatte ihre Mittel und Wegen, unliebsame Männer loszuwerden und ihr Vermögen einzustreichen.

Preston schüttelte seine Hand. Er war so groß wie er, hatte dunklere Haare, strahlend blaue Augen und ein schmutziges Lächeln. Er hatte keine Freundin. Nie. Er ließ sich nicht binden. Auch das gefiel Draco. Er war wie er. Nur war Preston dazu verdammt, Heiler im Mungo zu sein, und er, Draco, konnte in wenigen Wochen nach Amerika gehen.

Endlich London verlassen! Und bis dahin hatte Preston ihn unfruchtbar gemacht, so dass es niemals soweit kommen würde, dass er sein Vermögen mit irgendwem würde teilen müssen!

„Hey." Gregory stellte sich unauffällig neben ihn.

„Was ist los?", wollte Draco lächelnd wissen, denn Gregory schien sich hinter ihm verstecken zu wollen, dabei war Gregory doppelt zu breit wie er.

„Millicent verfolgt mich", flüsterte Gregory besorgt. Draco hob den Blick.

„Seit wann das?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe Angst vor ihr! Sie erzählt mir was von Feuer und Kaminen und Bärenfelldecken!", flüsterte Gregory panisch. Draco grinste schief. Und erst dann fiel ihm Pansy wieder ein. Richtig, sie schien nicht hier zu sein, auf seiner Abschiedsparty. Das fand er ziemlich dreist von ihr. Aber eigentlich war er dankbar, denn so konnte er sich ungestört die Mädchen aussuchen, die in die Gunst seiner Aufmerksamkeit kommen würden, ohne dass sich Pansy irgendwelche besitzergreifenden Gesten anmaßte.

Vielleicht hatte Pansy endlich begriffen, wie ihre Beziehung funktionierte, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen konnte.

„Tja, du bist ein guter Fang", neckte er Gregory, während er einer exotischen Schönheit zunickte, die ihn bereits mit ihren Blicken auszog. Gregory wirkte gequält. Und er sprach aus, woran Draco eben gedacht hatte.

„Wo ist Pansy? Wäre Pansy hier, dann würde Millicent immerhin nicht mit mir reden!", beschwerte sich Gregory kleinlaut, und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich glaube, Pansy Parkinson ist über mich hinweg", erklärte Draco mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Sie wird nicht kommen, und du kannst deine Schlachten kämpfen, wie ein Mann. Sag Millicent, dass du sie nicht willst, Greg. Ganz einfach. Pansy hat es auch endlich verstanden. Sei nonchalant wie ich", schlug er Gregory überheblich vor, aber Gregory wirkte gequält.

„Scheiße, sie hat mich gefunden!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er hastig in der Menge.

„Parkinson?", vergewisserte sich Preston bei ihm und nippte an seinem Wasser, als wäre es Elfen-Champagner. „Wie Geoffrey Parkinson?", wiederholte er.

Draco nickte, beim Klang des Namens von Pansys Vater. Preston lächelte schmal.

„Du kennst ihn?", vermutete Draco, ohne großes Interesse.

„Ja, aus zweierlei Gründen", gab Preston zu verstehen. „Wir sind in derselben Jaggesellschaft, und Geoffrey Parkinson kommt dann und wann in meine Station, um sich die ein oder andere lästige Geschlechtskrankheit heilen zu lassen." Draco hob den Blick.

„Ist das so?" Er nahm an, jeder Mann war innerlich ein mieser Hund. So gehörte es sich wohl. „Sag mal, war mein Vater jemals bei dir?", wollte er fast unverfänglich wissen, aber Preston lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte er, aber Draco konnte nicht sagen, ob er log. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Von was für einer Jagdgesellschaft sprichst du? Ich weiß, Parkinson beteiligt sich an der Hippogreifzucht, aber…" Nicht, dass er viel über die Parkinsons wusste. Er wusste, wie er Geoffreys Tochter regelmäßig zum Orgasmus hatte bringen können. Aber ansonsten…?

„Es ist eine etwas andere Jagdgesellschaft", erwiderte Preston mit einem Blick, den Draco nicht wirklich deuten konnte. „Bevor du England verlässt, solltest du vorbeikommen, Malfoy", schlug Preston geheimnisvoll vor. „Ich werde dir morgen unsere Karte geben, nachdem wir dich von zukünftigen Verantwortungen befreit haben", schloss er grinsend. „Und jetzt", fuhr er fort, und Draco sah, er fasste seine exotische Schönheit ins Auge, „entschuldige mich. Vor meinen Eingriffen ertüchtige ich mich sportlich gerne noch ein paar Stunden."

Und mit diesen Worten hatte er Draco stehen gelassen und den Abstand zu Dracos geplantem Zeitvertreib geschlossen. Tja, dann würde er sich wohl ein anderes Mädchen suchen. Eifersucht war nichts, was ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Er war so nicht gestrickt. Es gab Mädchen, wie es Sand am Meer gab. Tausendfach, und sie alle ähnelten einander. Es gab keine Unterschiede, und das machte das ganze herrlich vorhersehbar. Er trank noch einen tiefen Schluck. Aber er interessierte sich für diese Jagdgesellschaft, von der Preston sprach, und er hatte das Gefühl, mit Jagd hatte es verdammt wenig zu tun.

Blaise hatte ihn wiedergefunden.

„Mein Freund, die Lounge wartet", sagte er leise. „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, dann bekommen wir eine private Show, ohne dass es jemand merkt. Wie ich höre tanzen die Damen gerne nackt", fuhr Blaise grinsend fort. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was Blaise seiner Frau für Juwelen schenken mochte, damit sie ihn alleine eine solche Party besuchen ließ, aber Draco glaubte auch nicht, dass Blaise Astoria betrog, denn Blaise hatte verdammte Angst vor seiner eigenen Frau. Draco war dankbar, niemals in diese Situation kommen zu müssen.

Zwar wusste er, dass nur ein einziges Sandkorn, wenn es den Weg in eine Auster fand, zur Perle reifen konnte, allerdings – wäre er die Auster in dieser lächerlichen Metapher – dann wäre seine Schale für immer dicht verschlossen.

Kein Sandkorn wäre besonders genug, den Weg zu finden. Aber tanzen konnten die viele Körner sehr gerne für ihn.

Er glaubte nicht, dass sein Leben besser werden konnte, als es jetzt gerade war. Aber das wäre eigentlich traurig, wenn er jetzt schon am Höhepunkt angekommen wäre.

Aber dann wiederum, fing das Abenteuer jetzt gerade erst an. Was er suchte, war eine neue Perfektion, jeden Tag. Und so sehr London ihn einst fasziniert hatte, so war es wie mit jeder Frau. Es wurde langweilig mit der Zeit. Und sobald Gewohnheit ihren Einzug fand, wurde es Zeit, die Koffer zu packen und das Bekannte hinter sich zu lassen. Und jetzt wurde es Zeit, seinem Ruf alle Ehre zu machen. Nicht, dass es bei nackten Tänzerinnen eine besondere Herausforderung war. Aber eigentlich war es nie eine Herausforderung, bei keiner Frau auf dieser Erde.

Amerika war nur eine weitere Eroberung, bis es ihn weiterzog. Er wollte niemals stillstehen, niemals zur Ruhe kommen, denn er sah es bei seinem Vater, bei Blaise und all den anderen.

Würde er bleiben und stillstehen, dann würden ihn die Langeweile, die Gewohnheit, Verantwortung und Pflichtbewusstsein, langsam aber sich umbringen. Und dafür liebte er sich selbst zu sehr, um das wirklich passieren zu lassen.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. His Father's Study

 _„_ _In life, the monsters win._ _"_ _ **  
George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones**_

Seine Hand lag nachdenklich über seinem Mund, während sein Blick Teresa Zabini folgte, die Kreise durch sein Büro tigerte und sich über das Ministerium und die Menschen, die darin arbeiteten, aufregte. Sein Tag hätte gemütlich sein können, aber nein. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann waren seine Tage eher selten gemütlich.

„Und wie in Merlins Namen sollen wir denn weiter wohltätig sein, wenn uns unser Vermögen streitig gemacht wird? Von einer-! Von dieser… dieser Person!", spuckte sie ihm außer sich entgegen. Es war so, dass Teresa sich über eine Sache solange ergehen konnte, bis selbst sie vergessen hatte, worüber sie gerade philosophierte. „Lucius!", verlangte sie erbarmungslos seine Aufmerksamkeit. Lucius war keine vierzig mehr. Merlin, er wäre in zwei Monaten keine fünfzig mehr, und die Zeit machte für ihn keine Ausnahmen.

Es gab keine Ausnahmen mehr für ihn.

„Mh", machte er also.

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?", wollte Teresa gefährlich ruhig von ihm wissen.

„Ich-", begann er ausgewählt bedächtig, aber Terese hatte bereits den nächsten Dorn im Auge.

„-und wo ist er? Wo ist dein fabelhafter Sohn? Wie lange soll das Büro noch leer stehen? Ich meine, ich habe einen Neffen, Lucius. Er ist begabt, hat seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz und gar der Vereinigung versprochen und wäre-"

„-er kommt", unterbrach Lucius sie beschwichtigend, mit Worten, dessen Wahrheit er nicht bestätigen konnte.

„Wann?", wollte Teresa ungnädig wissen. Lucius atmete müde aus.

„Bald", versprach er erneut vollkommen gelassen.

„Lucius, wenn dir die Arbeit zu schwierig wird, musst du nur ein Wort sagen. Nur einen Ton, und wir finden einen Ersatz für-"

„-Teresa, deine Sorgen sind unbegründet. Niemand, nicht einmal Miss Granger, wird uns vor das Ministeriumsgericht bekommen. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Sie wird einen solchen Betrag nicht einziehen können, und erst recht nicht rückwirkend."

„Ich habe diese Menge an Gold nicht einfach so herum liegen, Lucius!", entrüstete sie sich.

„Wie ich schon sagte, das ist auch nicht nötig", wiederholte er gepresst.

„Wenn, dann kannst es auf dich nehmen. Ich meine, diese Art von Gold ist schließlich bei den Malfoys zu suchen, wohl kaum bei den Zabinis!", griff sie ihn direkt an. Lucius musterte sie.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Das soll bedeuten, dass Narzissa und du euch bedeckt haltet. Ihr spendet nicht, was ihr könntet, ihr geht an keine finanziellen Grenzen, ihr-"

„-lass dir gesagt sein, dass auch wir keine 200 Millionen unter der Matratze liegen haben", unterbrach er sie rigoros.

„Nein, aber 200 Millionen würden eurem Verlies wenig ausmachen, oder nicht?", fragte sie direkt. Und so ungerne Lucius Fragen über die Vergangenheit beantwortete, so ungerne beantwortete er Fragen über sein Gold.

„Ich denke, dieses Gespräch hat sein Ende gefunden, Teresa?", erwiderte er eindeutig. Sie wirkte nicht zufrieden. „Es wird nicht soweit kommen", versprach er erneut, und wie zur Bestätigung hörte er plötzlich laute Stimmen vor dem Fenster auf dem Platz. Teresa hatte sich abgewandt und war zu den langen getönten Fenstern marschiert.

„Gut zu wissen", entfuhr es ihr kalt. „Wirklich gut zu wissen, Lucius. Wieso sagst du es den Demonstranten nicht direkt?", ergänzte sie mit einem freudlosen Lächeln und deutete auffordernd nach draußen.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht-! Er hatte sich erhoben und schritt ebenfalls zu den Fenstern. Er atmete entnervt aus. Eine kleine Menschenmenge hatte sich tatsächlich mit magischen Bannern vor dem Gebäude versammelt, prangerte das Reinblütertum an, die fragwürdigen Machenschaften der Vereinigung und seinen Namen allgemein.

Er ging zurück zum Kamin hinter seinem Schreibtisch, warf eine Handvoll Pulver in die Flammen und der Kopf seiner Sekretärin erschien keine Sekunde später.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sir?"

„Was wird das da draußen?", erkundigte er sich ungeduldig. Die Dame räusperte sich.

„Sir, ich nehme an, es handelt sich um eine Demonstration", antwortete sie höflich.

„Sein Sie so gut und zerschlagen Sie diese, Miss Hester", knurrte er.

„Sehr wohl, Mr. Malfoy, Sir", erwiderte sie eilig und ihr Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen. Er rieb sich über die Stirn.

„Und? Sind meine Sorgen noch immer unbegründet?", unterbrach Teresas scheinheilige Stimme seine Gedanken.

„Declan!", rief er Richtung Flur, und sein Sicherheitszauberer betrat anschließend sein Büro.

„Ja, Sir?" Er trug einen schwarzen unauffälligen Anzug, den Zauberstab griffbereit im Gürtel.

„Finden Sie heraus, wer Kopf dieser Demonstration ist und nehmen Sie diese Person in Untersuchungshaft. Ein widerrechtliches Betreten des Grundstücks ist untersagt. Sagen Sie meinem Sohn Bescheid, dass ich Wert auf seine Anwesenheit bei der Verhandlung lege!", befahl er knapp, und Declan nickte ungerührt.

„Sehr wohl Mr. Malfoy, Sir", verabschiedete sich der Mann und verließ das Büro wieder.

„Wenn ich sage, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, dann meine ich jedes Wort ernst, Teresa. Und wenn ich dich jetzt bitten dürfte, mein Büro zu verlassen? Manche von uns arbeiten nämlich tatsächlich und planen nicht nur Teepartys", gab er zu bedenken, und sie schenkte ihm noch einen tödlichen Blick.

„Es ist eine Dinnerparty, Lucius. Zur Unterstützung der magischen Jagdgesellschaft gegen die Überpopulation der Knurr-Rehe, damit sie keine Gefahr für diese undankbaren Muggel darstellen!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Und das eingenommene Spendengold geht direkt an das magische Krankenhaus für Kinder-Im-… äh, Kinder-"

Er konnte gerade so verhindern, dass seine Augenbraue spöttisch in die Höhe wanderte. „Kinder-Impetigo?", schlug er ihr das Wort vor, weswegen sich die Vereinigung nun seit Wochen traf. Und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich bitter nach unten.

„Ja", zischte sie zornig.

„Du findest den Weg?", erwiderte er abschätzend, und mit zornigen Schritten verließ sie sein Büro. Merlin, irgendwann würde er noch eine Eingangskontrolle aufstellen, und alles, was Zabini hieß, hatte gefälligst draußen zu bleiben!

So weit Männerfreundschaften gingen, so schnell endeten sie auch. Draco legte nicht besonders viel Wert auf diese Art von Freundschaften, denn andere Alphatiere waren ihm bloß im Weg. Sie waren nichts weiter als Konkurrenz, denn soweit es ihn betraf, rammte ihm jeder Konkurrent irgendwann das Messer in den Rücken. Zum Trinken waren Männer die bessere Gesellschaft. Für tiefschürfende Gespräche, sollte er jemals das Bedürfnis haben, ein solches zu führen, würde er auch männliche Gesellschaft bevorzugen.

Aber im Moment waren die einzigen männlichen Neigungen seine eigenen, die er ertragen konnte.

Er hatte auf ein morgendliches Heiler-Gespräch mit Preston verzichtet, der ihn bereits im Mungo empfangen, begrüßt und mit Earl Grey versorgt hatte. Denn er war froh, nach dieser Nacht, aufgestanden zu sein. Diese Tänzerinnen waren wirklich ausdauernd gewesen. Auf die beste Art und Weise.

Und heute ging er sicher, niemals Nachkommen zu zeugen.

„Mr. Malfoy, wir wären soweit", empfing ihn eine Schwester, und er erhob sich aus dem bequemen Sessel. Eigentlich war Preston für Innere Fluchschäden zuständig, aber für die richtigen Kunden machte er die richtige Ausnahme. Und Draco zahlte gutes Gold.

Er folgte der Schwester in ein Behandlungszimmer, ließ sich den Mantel abnehmen und öffnete müde die Knöpfe seines Hemds.

„Wunderbaren guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte ihn Preston munter und viel zu gut gelaunt. „Lange Nacht gehabt?", fing er unverfänglich das Gespräch an, während er seinen Zauberstab vorbereitete. „Das Hemd können Sie anlassen, die Hose ebenfalls. Es ist ein schneller Zauber. Permanent, aber absolut komfortabel."

„Selber ausprobiert?", wollte Draco knapp wissen, während seine Stimme reibeisenrau klang.

„Aber natürlich. Allerdings habe ich die Evolution nicht um meine Samen beraubt, sondern eine Probe abgegeben." Er zwinkerte bei seinen Worten. „Quasi der Hauptgewinn für eine reiche Patientin, wenn sie denn klug genug ist." Draco begriff nicht wirklich.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm weniger intelligent zu so früher Stunde.

„Samenspende", erläuterte Preston lächelnd, als wäre es nicht halb so eklig, wie es klang. Draco verzog angewidert den Mund. „Kann ich Sie dafür begeistern?", fuhr Preston fort, aber Draco schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Niemals." Das wäre ja noch schlimmer! Seinen kostbaren Samen verschenken, ohne dass eine Frau überhaupt etwas dafür tun müsste!

„Wie Sie wollen. Dann setzen Sie sich, lehnen Sie sich zurück, es dauert keine Minute."

Preston händigte ihm einige Formulare aus, damit er das Mungo nicht verklagen würde, wenn er sich seine Meinung anders überlegen sollte. Er unterschrieb sie blind und gerne. Seine Meinung änderte er so gut wie nie. Es tat nicht gut, wankelmütig zu sein. Es half auch keinem, ständig anderer Meinung zu sein. Er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass reiferes Alter ihn zu neuen Einsichten bringen würde. Er war sich sicher, er hatte seine Prioritäten in bester Ordnung sortiert.

„Dann wollen wir mal", bestätigte Preston und zog den Zauberstab. Draco schloss die Augen, denn er brauchte dringend Ruhe. Und dann würde er sein Apartment verkaufen. Vielleicht sogar mit lukrativem Gewinn. Sein Vater hatte heute versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber er hatte kein Interesse an jedwedem Kontakt gehabt. Schlimm genug, dass er am Wochenende zum Essen auftauchen musste.

Das Unternehmen seines Vaters war das geeignete Sprungbrett gewesen, aber Draco war darüber hinaus gewachsen. Schon vor einer Ewigkeit. Er war für Besseres geschaffen, für Höheres geeignet. Die Vereinigung zu beraten war nichts, was er tun wollte, geschweige denn, wofür er die besten Jahre seines Lebens hingeben würde.

Er hatte studiert, hatte mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen, und es befielen ihn regelrecht Albträume, wenn er daran dachte, sein Dasein, wie sein Vater, in der Malfoy Group fristen zu müssen. Amerika wartete auf ihn. Weit weg von seinen Eltern, weit weg von allen Konventionen. Und er wusste, sein Vater hielt die Position im Unternehmen weiterhin offen. Er wollte ihn, Draco, dort sitzen haben. Aber Draco hatte ihm bereits deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht bleiben würde. Auch nicht für die Familie. Erst recht nicht dafür!

Und Draco ließ sich nicht zwingen, nicht festhalten, nicht durch gutes Zureden und Vernunftgesprächen dazu bewegen, etwas zu tun, was er nicht tun wollte. Es engte ihn ein. Der ganze Reinblüter-Quatsch langweilte ihn zu Tode. Das Gold war nett. Und es war seins. Er hatte seinen festen Anteil, der unumstößlich sein Eigentum sein würde.

Und der Vertrag war aufgesetzt. Er war Partner der magischen Kanzlei.

Sie hatte ihren Hauptsitz in New York, unterstützte magische Investoren auf der ganzen Welt, und Draco konnte dem kleinbürgerlichen Reichtum endlich Lebewohl sagen und bei ‚Burgh & Baine' eine echte Karriere beginnen. Und sie wollten ihn. Sein Name besaß einen urbanen Reiz. Ländlicher, magischer Adel. Und er war ungebunden, er war kaum noch zu halten.

Nur im Moment war er wirklich, wirklich müde.

Und tatsächlich machte es ihr der Zauber nicht einfacher. Auch heute war ihr so übel, als befände sie sich auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff, mitten auf dem Ozean bei Windstärke Zwölf, ohne Aussicht auf Land in Sicht. Sie war völlig bereit, ihr Leben zu veräußern, für nur fünf Minuten ohne Schwindel in ihrem Kopf.

Es klopfte hart gegen ihre Tür. Sie hatte sich krank gemeldet, und für gewöhnlich klopften die Eulen nicht, wenn sie Pakete brachten. Hermine band sich den Bademantel fester um den Körper und wankte zur Tür. Vielleicht war es Neville, der sie zur Demo abholen wollte. Natürlich würde sie so nicht teilnehmen können. Sie wollte mit keinem reden. Sie wollte sich zusammenrollen und sterben. Mehr nicht.

Sie öffnete die Tür und musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen. Und kurz öffnete sich ihr Mund.

Es herrschte ein kurzer Moment unangenehmer Stille, und sie hätte sich am liebsten direkt übergeben.

„Miss Granger", begrüßte sie ihr gegenüber kühl und konsterniert, während ein Leibeigener anscheinend seinen Koffer trug und der andere an ihre Tür geschlagen haben musste.

„Was wollen Sie?", kürzte Hermine die karge Begrüßung ab, hielt sich ihren Bauch und konnte mit dieser Situation gerade nicht wirklich umgehen. Lucius Malfoy schien ihre nichtvorhandene Hochachtung gegenüber seiner Gestalt weder ernstzunehmen, noch überhaupt weiter zu beachten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschrien. Er brauchte überhaupt nicht so auszusehen, als verdiene er einen roten Teppich ausgelegt, während alle Bürgerlichen vor ihm auf die Knie fielen, wo auch immer er lang flanierte!

Es regte Hermine einfach schon auf, ihn zu sehen! An die Vereinigung der beknackten Reinblüter zu denken, regte sie schon auf! Und er verhielt sich jedes Mal so schrecklich arrogant! Er behandelte alles und jeden, der nicht mit unverdientem Gold geboren worden war von oben herab. Und sie hasste es. Diese Heucheleien dieser verdammten Gesellschaft! Und gerne würde sie diese Worte laut sagen, aber sie konnte nicht. Ihr Körper ließ es heute leider nicht zu.

Er war flankiert von seinem Personal erschienen, und ganz kurz leuchtete in ihrem Kopf eine schwache Erinnerung. Lucius erinnerte sie an seinen Sohn, denn auch dieser war im Schloss immer nur flankiert von seiner Leibgarde auftaucht. Sie dachte daran nur, weil sie es als Kind schon immer lächerlich und seltsam gefunden hatte. Gott, sie hasste diese Leute! Sie konnte nur annehmen, Lucius hatte mit Draco Malfoy eine genauso feige Kopie von sich selbst erzogen, und Hermines Fingerspitzen kribbelten heiß bei seinem reichen, verlogenen Anblick.

„Ich dachte, ich informiere Sie persönlich darüber, dass drei Ihrer Mitstreiter in Untersuchungshaft im Ministerium sitzen", erklärte er ruhig. Sie blinzelte kurz. Er hatte sie unsanft aus ihren bösen Gedanken gerissen.

„Was?"

„Sie sind es doch, die verantwortlich für diese lächerliche Demonstration heute war? Zumindest steht Ihr Name auf den Anträgen", fuhr er fort, ohne ihrem Zustand besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden zu lassen. Sie krümmte sich vornüber. Mist! Die Demo war vorbei? Und die Leute hatten ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben. Na, das würde noch ein Donnerwetter geben.

„Au – wissen Sie", begann sie mühsam. „Ich muss gerade mal weg!", würgte sie knapp hervor, ehe sie in Richtung Gästebad rannte. Sie hatte die Tür einen Spalt offen gelassen. Es war ihr egal, ob Lucius Malfoy nun in ihrem Haus ein Mahnfeuer zünden würde oder alles in die Luft jagte! Sie erreichte das Bad, knallte die kleine Tür zu und schaffte es noch gerade ebenso sich auf die Fliesen zu werfen. Den Klodeckel hatte sie gar nicht erst runter geklappt.

Sie erbrach ihr nicht gegessenes Frühstück. Immerhin ging es schnell, denn eigentlich gab es in ihrem Körper nichts, was sie loswerden müsste. Mit geschlossenen Augen verharrte sie über der Kloschüssel. Es hätten fünf Minuten vergangen sein können oder auch zehn.

Sie erhob sich nach einer Ewigkeit, taumelte zum Waschbecken und spülte sich langsam den Mund aus.

„Wieso tust du mir das an?", wollte sie anklagend von ihrem Unterleib wissen, den sie mitgenommen im Spiegel fixierte. „Was habe ich dir je getan?", flüsterte sie schwach, ehe sie den Bademantel straffer zog und die Toilette wieder verließ.

Sie zuckte zusammen vor Schreck, denn Lucius und seine Lakaien standen mittlerweile in ihrem Flur.

„Ist es, was auch immer Sie haben, ansteckend?", wollte er eine Spur angewidert wissen, und sie nahm seine Gestalt völlig auf. Er trug schwarz. Sein schimmernder Anzug war protzig und angeberisch. Und sie wollte ihn nicht in ihrem Haus haben.

„Das kann ich mir nicht denken", erwiderte sie trocken, aber er musterte sie misstrauisch. „Verlassen Sie mein Haus", ergänzte sie zorniger.

„Sehr gerne. Sie müssen nur unterschreiben." Sie starrte ihn an. Was? Ein dritter Mann betrat unaufgefordert ihr Haus.

„Hallo, ach, gut, dass Sie alle hier sind", sagte der fremde Mann und trat sich immerhin die Füße ab. „Bennett, mein Name, Miss Granger", stellte er sich vor. „Das hier ist eine einstweilige Verfügung, die Ihnen verbietet, Demonstrationen auf dem Grundstück der _Malfoy Group_ durchzuführen. Wären Sie so gut?" Er hielt ihr ein Blatt Pergament unter die Nase, eine Feder in der anderen Hand.

„Sagen Sie, was fällt Ihnen allen eigentlich ein, mein Haus unaufgefordert zu betreten?", donnerte sie jetzt, ohne Höflichkeit oder Geduld. „Und wenn ich nicht unterschreibe?", fuhr sie zornig fort und fixierte den dritten Mann. „Was passiert dann? Bringen Sie mich dann um und lassen das Dunkle Mal über meinem Haus leuchten?", schnappte sie bitter, und der Mann namens Bennett wirkte äußerst betroffen.

In arroganter Manie schenkte ihr Lucius ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. Oh, er hielt sich für so liberal, für so unschuldig! Grrr! Am liebsten würde sie-

„-na-natürlich würden wir nichts dergleichen tun?", erwiderte der Mann unsicher, mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick in die Richtung von Lucius Malfoy.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich möchte hier nicht sein. Wirklich nicht", betonte Lucius ernsthaft, und Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Oberlippe kräuselte.

„Ich habe Recht. Und das wissen Sie!", informierte sie ihn boshaft.

„Haben Sie das?", ging er mit spöttisch erhobenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Worte ein.

„Ja! Sie verdienen keine 200 Millionen Galleonen. Für was, frage ich mich, benötigen die Reichen der Gesellschaft so viel Gold? Ich frage sie ernsthaft, Mr. Malfoy!", knurrte sie. Aber er machte eine abschätzende Geste.

„Wissen Sie, das sind komplizierte Gesetze von denen Sie, mit Verlaub, nicht die geringste Ahnung haben. Und ich denke, heute ist nicht der richtige Anlass, darüber zu diskutieren", wiegelte er ihre Worte ab. „In Ihrem Zustand, in diesem Haus", beleidigte er sie glatt, und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Sie und Ihre Gesellschaft sind Gift für normale Menschen!", zischte sie, und Lucius betrachtete sie fast mitleidig, als wäre sie eine verrückte Furie.

„Vielleicht… äh… würden Sie unterschreiben, Miss Granger?", versuchte der Rechtsmagier erneut sein Glück. Sie wandte sich kochend an ihn. Sie wollte wissen, wer in Untersuchungshaft saß. Bestimmt arme, dumme Weltverbesserer, die sie auch noch angestiftet hatte.

„Was passiert mit den Leuten in Untersuchungshaft?"

„Mit Ihrer Unterschrift dürfen diese gehen", sagte der Rechtsmagier, erleichtert, dass sie ihn zur Kenntnis nahm. Aber sie merkte schon, sie würde heute keinen Kampfgeist aufrechterhalten können. Aber er bemerkte ihr Zögern. „Miss Granger, es hindert Sie nicht, vor dem Ministeriumsgericht zu sprechen, es dient lediglich-"

„-ok, fein. Schon gut!", lenkte sie ein, denn der Schwindel kehrte zurück. Sie musste sich am Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer abstützen. Ihre Hand hielt ihren Unterleib, und mit der rechten Hand zeichnete sie ihren Namen unter das Pergament. Ungerne und nicht besonders leserlich.

„Das… ging schneller als erwartet", bemerkte der Rechtsmagier verblüfft. Normalerweise unterschrieb sie nie. Gar nichts. Für niemanden. Aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal, nahm sie an. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich der Rechtsmagier besorgt.

„Alles bestens", murrte sie. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!", zischte sie, an alle Anwesenden gewandt.

Und Mr. Bennett beeilte sich, danach folgten die Lakaien, und Lucius schenkte ihr einen knappen Blick aus grauen Augen. Die blonden Haare waren zum Zopf gebunden, aber bereits mit Grau durchzogen. Er überragte sie einen unangenehmen Kopf weit.

Sie bemerkte, sein Blick ging kurz über ihren Kopf hinaus. Im Wohnzimmer schwebten die Ballons mittlerweile müde ein wenig unterhalb der Decke und wechselten die Farben nicht mehr.

Auch den pinken Banner hatte sie nicht entfernt, denn gestern war sie froh gewesen, als sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Und sie nahm an, er kombinierte messerscharf. Aber selbst ein Troll würde wohl zum richtigen Schluss kommen.

„Kieselbacherde", sagte er schließlich, und Hermine hob verwirrt den Blick zu seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Merlin, sie hasste diesen Mann. Und wieso stand er noch immer hier? „Das hat meiner Frau in den ersten Wochen geholfen", schloss er und hatte sich abgewandt.

Ihre Tür fiel hinter ihm leise ins Schloss.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es dreist und unpassend von ihm fand, ihr solche Ratschläge zu geben, oder ob er einfach nur ein Mann war, der überall seinen Senf dazugeben musste. Sie brauchte seine Ratschläge jedenfalls nicht! Sie hasste seine Art. Sie hasste alle Reinblüter. Und sie würde lieber nackt ein Bad in Kieselbacherde nehmen, als dass sie diese tatsächlich in einem Tee einnehmen würde! Nicht dass Lucius Malfoy womöglich auch noch Recht haben könnte! Da litt sie lieber noch zwei Tage!

Couch. Couch klang wirklich super. Sie hoffte nur, die armen Mitstreiter kamen schnell aus der Untersuchungshaft raus. Und sie hoffte, sie würden nicht sofort zu ihr kommen, denn sie wollte nur noch liegen. Nie mehr aufstehen!


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Challenge accepted

 _„_ _A Snitch is not touched by bare skin before it is released,_

 _not even by the maker, who wears gloves_ _."_

 ** _JK Rowling - Harry Potter_**

„Wie war die Party?", fragte Pansy höchst unverfänglich, während Millicent Kandis in ihren Tee häufte.

„Es war ein Desaster. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Gregory ist vor mir davon gelaufen!", rief sie aus. Millicent schien darüber dringend reden zu wollen. „Und die Mädchen haben nach dir gefragt, natürlich", ergänzte sie mit wegwerfender Handbewegung. Nur die Mädchen, fragte sich Pansy unwillkürlich, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. „Weißt du, ich finde Gregory stellt sich an. Ich war nichts weiter, als höflich und direkt."

Pansy konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie lebhaft und direkt Millicent war.

„Und wie geht es dir?", schien Millicent plötzlich einzufallen, und Pansy wusste bereits, dass Millicent so viel Takt wie eine Elchkuh besaß.

„Gut, danke. Keine Beschwerden", antwortete Pansy.

„Bist du aufgeregt? Hast du es deinen Eltern erzählt?" Pansy schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Merlin, nein! Und du wirst das auch nicht tun!", warnte sie Millicent leise. Diese nickte hastig.

„Hatte ich nicht vor!", rechtfertigte sie sich sofort. „Wann… reist du ab?"

„Übermorgen", erwiderte Pansy, die sich nicht wirklich auf ihren Barcelona-Urlaub freute. Sie würde allein sein und zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken haben.

„Dann… schick mir eine Karte", sagte Millicent, und Pansy hörte, sie wirkte eine Spur beleidigt, dass Pansy sie nicht eingeladen hatte. Aber darauf ging sie gar nicht ein. Sie seufzte schließlich auf.

„Und Draco? Wie geht es ihm?" Sie musste einfach fragen.

„Oh, mit Draco habe ich gar nicht gesprochen", fiel Millicent scheinbar auf. „Er sah sehr gut aus. Hatte viele Mädchen um sich geschart und hat viel Zeit mit Preston McGraw verbracht", bemerkte Millicent fast schwärmerisch. „Der wäre eine gute Partie, wäre er nicht ein selbtbezogener, egoistischer Heiler, der für immer einsam bleiben will!", knurrte Millicent kopfschüttelnd. Pansys Mundwinkel sanken.

„Ich kenne Preston, Mills. Halte dich fern von dem. Er und mein Vater haben Kontakt, und keinen guten", erwiderte sie. Sie nahm manchmal an, dass ihr Vater abends nicht wirklich länger arbeiten musste. Ihr kam es so vor, als… betrüge er ihre Mutter aus reinem Sport. Aber ihre Mutter wollte davon nichts wissen, also fing Pansy gar nicht erst davon an.

„Denkst du, die Gerüchte stimmen?", fragte Millicent sie gespannt.

„Welche Gerüchte?", wollte Pansy bitter wissen. „Die über den Club?", beantwortete sie Millicents Frage mit erhobener Augenbraue. Diese nickte eifrig. „Weißt du, jede reiche Gesellschaft hat ihre beknackten Clubs, Mills. Und dass es in unsere Gesellschaft noch einen dämlichen, geheimen Reinblüter-Club geben soll, der nur den Männern vorbehalten ist, wo sie sich selbst beweihräuchern, Frauen objektifizieren und demütigen erscheint mir nicht weit hergeholt", erklärte sie gereizt. Wenn es denn so einen geheimen Club gab, dann nahm sie an, war ihr Vater ein Teil davon.

„Aber vielleicht machen sie dort ganz andere Sachen!", erwiderte Millicent entrüstet.

„Und was soll das sein? Kamillentee trinken und stricken?", konterte Pansy kopfschüttelnd. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Preston McGraw der Kopf eines Strick-Clubs ist", endete sie trocken.

Millicent wirkte ihrer romantischen Träume beraubt.

„Also… wenn ich einen Club hätte…", begann sie schwärmerisch, „dann einen Hochzeits-Club, wo nur verheiratete, glückliche Frauen hinkämen. Und wir würden Rezepte austauschen und über die Erziehung reden, über die herrschaftliche Haushaltsführung und Zucht und Ordnung in Bezug auf Hauselfen." Sie sah Pansy aufmunternd an. Pansy könnte alleine beim Gedanken an solch einen Club vor Langeweile sterben.

„Tja", bemerkte sie schließlich bitter, „dann wären weder du noch ich Mitglieder deines Clubs", schloss sie. Millicent zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Ja, ja. Noch nicht!", beteuerte sie.

„Mills", begann Pansy müde, aber überlegte es sich dann anders. Sie brauchte mit Millicent nicht zu diskutieren. Es würde nicht helfen. „Ach, schon gut."

„Wann ist deine nächste Untersuchung?", wollte Millicent plötzlich von ihr wissen. Ihr Blick hatte etwas Wachsames angenommen. Pansy hätte nicht gedacht, dass Millicent sich tatsächlich für sie und ihren Umstand interessierte, interessierte sie sich doch sonst auch nur ausschließlich für sich selbst.

„Nach meinem Urlaub. Aber ich denke, es sollte zu keinen Komplikationen kommen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", beteuerte Millicent sofort. „Und… und du hast jetzt Kontakt zu Hermine Granger?", wollte sie fast ungläubig wissen.

„Warum nicht?", gab Pansy lediglich zurück. „Sie wird auch alleinstehende Mutter sein."

„Das ist doch kein Grund", beschwerte sich Millicent kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist so… so… - Sie ist eine Muggel!", sprach Millicent nun das Wort, was sie hasste, unzufrieden aus.

„Und?", war alles, was Pansy dazu vorbringen konnte.

„Und?!", wiederholte Millicent entrüstet. „Und sie will uns Gold wegnehmen. Meine Mutter hat mir alles darüber erzählt! Teresa Zabini hat-"

„-Teresa Zabini hat einen Schaden, Mills", unterbrach Pansy sie eindeutig. Millicent sah sie an, als hätte sie Hochverrat begangen.

„Hermine Granger ist eine Kriegsheldin, Merlin noch mal! Sie hasst uns alle! Und sie bekommt auch noch das Kind eines Aktivisten! Was soll dabei nur rauskommen!" Pansy lächelte freudlos.

„Es ist nett zu sehen, wie du dein Verschwiegenheitsgelübde einhältst, Mills, wirklich." Millicent schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund.

„Oh Merlin, richtig. Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe! Jedenfalls finde ich sie nervig und unmöglich – und sie gehört einfach nicht zu uns."

„Immerhin dürften wir alle drei nicht in deinen Club", bemerkte Pansy lächelnd. Millicent bekam etwas mehr Farbe in den Wangen.

„Ihr vielleicht nicht. Ich schon!", behauptete sie und häufte noch einen Löffel Kandis in ihren ekelhaft süßen Tee.

Er drehte die Karte in seinen Händen. Preston hatte sie ihm nach der Behandlung zugesteckt, gezwinkert und gemeint, heute Abend um sieben Uhr sollte er sich bei Lust die Karte näher ansehen. Draco hatte damit gerechnet, irgendwelche Schmerzen zu verspüren, nach der Behandlung heute, aber so schnell es gegangen war, so wenig spürte er es auch.

Fast war er enttäuscht. Er fühlte sich um die Erheblichkeit betrogen. Viele Patienten durften Wochen im Bett liegen, nach minderschweren Behandlungen.

Aber es war ihm Recht, denn es war kurz vor sieben, und er saß auf seiner Ledercouch, bereit, Abenteuer zu erleben. Sein Kater war abgeklungen und er dankte Merlin und allen Göttern dieser Welt, für die Fähigkeit, sich schnell von Saufgelagen zu erholen.

Er kannte die Gerüchte. Zu Voldemorts Zeiten hatte es einen Dinnerclub gegeben. Der freundliche Name hatte allerdings getäuscht. Es war ein Club gewesen, der sein Dasein damit begründet hatte, Muggelmädchen zu fangen, mit dem Imperius zu belegen und sie somit willig und gefügig zu machen, sie reihum weiterzureichen, und nach einem Abend voller schmutziger Erniedrigungen mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen und im Wald auszusetzen – und das war für das Mädchen noch ein wünschenswerter Ausgang gewesen.

Sein Vater war kein Mitglied gewesen, denn wer Muggel gejagt hatte, der verspürte nicht unbedingt Lust, eine von ihnen zu vergewaltigen, hatte Lucius ihm damals erklärt.

Zwar konnte sich Draco nicht vorstellen, dass es sich bei Prestons Club um eine ähnliche Agenda handeln könnte, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass andere fragwürdige Dinge auf der Tagesordnung standen.

Die Karte war aus festem Papier, rechteckig, mit abgerundeten Ecken. In der Mitte prangte ein keltisches Symbol. Die schwarzen Linien waren mit dunkler Tinte gemalt. Keine Adresse, kein Name. Er nahm an, es lag ein Erkennungszauber auf dieser Karte. Der erste, der sie hielt, der war auch zugelassen. Es war eine nette Kindersicherung, nahm er an. Aber es garantierte auch, dass Leute, die sie zufällig fanden, keinen Nutzen aus ihr ziehen konnten.

Und als seine Standuhr neben dem Kamin verhalten zur vollen Stunde schlug, sah er einen winzigen roten Punkt in der Mitte des Symbols aufglühen. Dezent, sanft. Und wenn man nicht damit rechnete, würde man ihn nicht bemerken.

Er hatte sich ehrlich gesagt keine Gedanken über einen Dresscode gemacht, trug dieselben Sachen wie heute Morgen, aber er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Mit geweckter Neugierde berührte er mit der Spitze sanft den Punkt. Sofort wirkte der Zauber und eine massive Kraft zog ihn praktisch aus seinem Sessel und schleuderte ihn ins Nichts.

Elfenzauber, dachte er atemlos, als er durch die Nacht apparierte. Nur Elfenzauber durchbrachen den Schutzzuber der eigenen vier Wände.

Schon landete er in einem unbekannten Zimmer. Es war groß, das Parkett glänzte dunkel, und er konnte seinen Schwung gerade noch abfangen, sonst wäre er mitten in die Vitrine gelaufen. Es wirkte wie ein Vorzimmer.

Ein Elf erschien keine Sekunde später. Er zuckte zusammen, aber der Elf war von seinem Erscheinen nicht beeindruckt.

„Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte er ihn feierlich, ließ ein hohes Kristallglas mit sprudelnder Flüssigkeit erscheinen, und es schwebte ihm entgegen. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich trinke keinen Champagner", sagte er ablehnend. Das Glas verschwand wieder.

„Darf es etwas anderes sein?", erkundigte sich der Elf. „Während Sie warten?"

Worauf wartete er? Draco fragte jedoch nicht, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, danke." Er beschloss, lieber nüchtern zu sein.

„Sehr wohl." Der Elf verschwand so still wie er erschienen war. Er sah sich um. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Sie waren aus schwerem, dunklem Samt, und es schien das Zimmer eines Herrenhauses zu sein. War es wohl Privatbesitz? Prestons Haus? Draco konnte nur raten. Er schritt durch den großen Raum, aber es hingen weder Bilder an den Wänden, noch standen Bücher in den hohen Regalen. Kristallgläser und Karaffen reihten sich aneinander. Weiter hinten stand eine kleine Sitzecke um einen gläsernen Tisch. Es wirkte wie kein Zimmer, was tatsächlich als Aufenthaltsraum genutzt wurde. Es diente wohl lediglich der Ankunft, schloss er nachdenklich, durchschritt das Zimmer bis zur verschlossenen Tür und fragte sich, auf was er wohl wartete.

Überraschungen waren nichts, was er bevorzugte. Aber Angst hatte er keine.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Mädchen erschien im Türrahmen. Er nahm an, sie war eine Angestellte, denn sie trug eine Schürze über ihrem schwarzen kurzen Rock.

„Einen schönen guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Den Zauberstab können Sie wegstecken", begrüßte sie ihn. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er ihn noch in der Hand hielt, ging ihm auf. Langsam steckte er ihn in seinen Hosenbund. „Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?"

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte er, einfach nur, um irgendwelche Informationen zu erlangen.

„Ich bin Francine", erwiderte das blonde Mädchen freundlich.

„Wem gehört das Haus?", fragte er, nachdem sie auf den Flur traten, und er erkennen konnte, dass es sich um ein herrschaftliches Anwesen handelte.

„Verzeihung, aber es steht mir nicht zu, darauf zu antworten", erwiderte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Wie viele sind noch hier?", fragte er stattdessen. Sie schien nachzudenken.

„Mit Ihnen sind es zehn Herren heute Abend, Mr. Malfoy", antwortete sie, und er bemühte sich gar nicht erst, nach ihren Namen zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich durfte sie es nicht sagen, und er würde es ja ohnehin gleich sehen, nahm er an.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", entfuhr es ihm, fast gereizt, denn sie führte ihn unverwandt durch viele Korridore, viele Treppen hinab, ohne innezuhalten.

Und dann stoppte sie vor zwei eleganten Flügeltüren.

„Jetzt beginnt das Dinner, Mr. Malfoy."

Dinner? War es doch ein Dinnerclub, fragte er sich insgeheim, und er hielt unbewusst die Luft an, als die Türen sich öffneten.

Und fast war es, als wäre er in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geplatzt. Zwar kannte er keinen der Männer persönlich, aber älter als er waren sie alle nicht. Er hatte angenommnen, vielleicht Geoffrey Parkinson zu sehen, allerdings war er heute wohl nicht anwesend.

Aber er war nicht underdressed. Er trug eine helle Hose, einen blauen Pullover und darunter ein Hemd. Überwiegend trugen die Männer hier keine Anzüge. Außer Preston und ein weiterer junger Mann.

„Setzen Sie sich", rief ihm Preston zu. Draco schritt zum letzten leeren Platz, direkt neben Preston und ignorierte die Blicke der fremden Männer. Es war nicht seine Art, sich zu unterwerfen.

„Und was tun wir hier?", fragte er direkt. „Wir essen?", wollte er eine Spur ungläubig wissen.

„Jeder gute Abend beginnt mit einem guten Mahl", entgegnete Preston, hob sein Glas, und alle übrigen taten es ihm gleich und prosteten ihm zu. Und Draco merkte schon jetzt, dass ihm die Gesellschaft der jungen Männer seines Alters missfiel. Sie musterten ihn fast provozierend auffällig.

Er sagte nichts mehr, setzte sich, und tatsächlich kam der erste Gang fast augenblicklich. Hübsche Mädchen trugen Teller und Tabletts herbei, stellten Suppen und Salate ab, Häppchen und Brot, Wein und Champagner. Er mochte weder das eine, noch das andere Getränke und beschränkte sich auf Wasser, was ihm schräge Blicke der anderen einbrachte, die er ignorierte.

Er aß misstrauisch. Ein wenig Suppe, ein wenig Salat. Es folgte die glasierte Ente mit tausend Beilagen und zum Abschluss ein süßer Nachtisch, den er stehen ließ. Er zelebrierte Essen selten. Es war für ihn kein Entertainment, sondern nur etwas, was man notwendigerweise zum Leben brauchte. Die Herren sprachen über Gold, die Finanzen, keiner sprach ihn direkt an, aber er spürte die Blicke jede Minute neu auf sich ruhen.

Endlich war das Essen beendet. Merlin, endlich! Die Teller verschwanden magisch und der Tisch blieb leer und sauber zurück, mit nur den gefüllten Gläsern.

„Irgendetwas Besonderes zu trinken für Sie, Malfoy?", fragte Preston lächelnd, aber Draco schüttelte noch immer den Kopf.

„Wasser reicht", erwiderte er, gespannt, was nun folgte.

„Bereit?", fragte Preston ihn demonstrativ, und Draco ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf. Dann klatschte sein Gegenüber laut in die Hände. „Bringt die Muggel rein!", rief er mit klarer Stimme, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich entgeistert. Meinte er das ernst?!

Aber nachdem nichts passierte schenkte ihm Preston ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Kleiner Scherz am Rande", schloss er amüsiert. Draco merkte, er hatte die Luft angehalten und atmete schließlich angespannt wieder aus.

Die jungen Männer lachten verhalten. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf", begann Preston jetzt feierlich, „Edward Goode, James Nott, Grayson McNair, William Hunting, Thomas Lemming, Cedric Rackharrow, Jaspar Greengrass und Charles Black-Montgomery. Gentlemen, Draco Malfoy muss ich Ihnen allen bestimmt nicht vorstellen." Die Männer nickten teilweise wohlwollend, teilweise reagierten sie gar nicht.

Er kannte die Hälfte aus der Vereinigung. Arrogante Jungspunde, die weit nach ihm nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, ihn jedoch noch für einige wenige Jahre hatten bewundern können. Schade, dass Blaise nicht hier war.

„Ist Geoffrey Parkinson nicht Mitglied?", fragte er jetzt, denn er würde den Männern keine Wertschätzung zuteilwerden lassen. Er kannte sie nicht und sie interessierten ihn nicht sonderlich.

„Zu Anlässen wie heute ist er nicht eingeladen", antwortete Preston geheimnisvoll.

„Anlässe wie heute?", wiederholte Draco, aber James Nott antwortete.

„Ganz genau. Heute trifft sich die Jagdgesellschaft, Malfoy. Und wenn Sie Interesse haben, Teil davon zu werden, schlage ich vor, Sie bestehen die Aufnahme-Prüfung." Draco musterte den jungen Mann. Er kannte seinen Vater flüchtig. Kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

„Ich biete mich als Team-Partner an!", rief der erste Mann, zu Prestons linken.

„Goode, Goode, abwarten", unterbrach Preston ihn lächelnd.

„Was jagt ihr hier?", stellte Draco die Frage, die sich aufdrängte. Preston lächelte, als freue er sich über seine Frage.

„Wir… jagen Schätze", antwortete er und hob sein Glas erneut. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Dracos Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch in die Höhe. „Rackharrow, bring das heutige Ziel." Der junge Mann erhob sich augenblicklich und verließ den Raum. Draco wartete mäßig gespannt. Rackharrow kam zurück, eine schmale Kiste in seiner Hand. Sie war quadratisch und mattschwarz. Preston bedeutete Rackharrow sie vor Draco abzustellen. „Sie können sie öffnen." Preston nickte ihm auffordernd zu, ein neuer Glanz in den blauen Augen.

Langsam hob sie Draco an. Sie war nicht schwer. Dann klappte er den Deckel zurück.

In schwarzem Samt gebettet erkannte er sofort, was sich im Innern befand. Sein Blick hob sich automatisch zu Prestons Gesicht.

„Ein Schnatz?", kommentierte er den kleinen goldenen Ball, der verzweifelt mit den Flügeln gegen die schmalen Bänder schlug, die ihn in der Kiste hielten. Preston lächelte.

„Nicht irgendein Schnatz, Malfoy", sagte er verschwörerisch. Dracos Blick fiel wieder auf den Schnatz. Er sah aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Schnatz. „Denken Sie scharf nach", forderte ihn Preston schließlich auf. Dracos Augenbraue schob sich in die Höhe. Er saß an einer Tafel mit jungen Männern, die sich sehr gespannt nach vorne gelehnt hatten und ihn beäugten und sich scheinbar vorkamen, wie Merlins erlauchtester Club.

„Was?", erwiderte er also konsterniert, aber Preston nickte.

„Welches ist wohl der berühmteste Schnatz auf der Welt?"

Draco atmete lange durch die Nase aus, ehe sein Blick langsam zurück auf die Kiste in seiner Hand fiel. Er wusste, er hätte seinen Abend angenehmer verbringen können.

„Ich öffne mich zum Schluss", half ihm Preston auf die Sprünge, und Dracos Blick gefror. Das war nicht sein Ernst…. Die Kiste sank sehr plötzlich in seiner Hand, und er schob sie über den Tisch zurück, als wäre sie mit einem Fluch belegt. Ungläubig starrte er Preston an.

„Potters Schnatz?", entfuhr es ihm leiser.

„Exakt", bestätigte Preston. „Wie gesagt, wie jagen gerne Schätze."

„Ihr…?" Draco beendete den Satz nicht.

„Und anschließend bringen wir sie zurück", schloss Preston. „Willkommen zu Ihrer heutigen Aufgabe, Malfoy. Ihre Aufnahmeprüfung ist sogar recht simpel." Draco starrte ihn an. Das konnte nicht –

„-bringen Sie Potters Schnatz zurück."

„Vergiss es", glitt Draco direkt ins Du. Preston lächelte.

„Es ist natürlich vollkommen freiwillig", räumte er ein. „Nur ein Wort von Ihnen, wir vergessen den Abend, führen Sie zurück, Sie apparieren nach Hause und wir verlieren kein Wort mehr hierüber." Draco fand, dieser Satz klang nach einem bitteren Aber.

„Aber", fuhr Preston jetzt fort, „entgeht Ihnen dann auch der Kick und natürlich die exklusive Mitgliedschaft."

„Und was soll das sein? Die exklusive Mitgliedschaft? Und wer hat ihn überhaupt bei Potter gestohlen?" Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass irgendwer ungesehen in das Haus des leitenden Aurors des Ministeriums rein, geschweige denn wieder rauskam – ungesehen und lebendig!

„Stehlen ist ein hartes Wort", korrigierte ihn Preston lächelnd. „Wir… borgen nur ein bisschen."

„Borgen?", wiederholte Draco kopfschüttelnd. Er wusste, die reichen waren exzentrisch, aber-

„-und eine exklusive Mitgliedschaft bedeutet, dass Ihnen nichts verweigert wird", erklärte Preston. Draco sah ihn an.

„Mit wird selten etwas verweigert", entgegnete Draco, eine Spur selbstgerechter als beabsichtigt.

„Gewiss, hier, in London. Sie sagten, Sie gingen nach Amerika? Zu Burgh und Bane?", erkundigte er sich knapp. „Burgh und Bane zählen ebenfalls zu unseren Mitgliedern", erklärte er lächelnd. „Sie werden sich hervorragend verstehen. Es macht Spaß. Es bringt Ablenkung, ein wenig Abenteuer im langweiligen Alltag."

Draco verzog den Mund.

„Ich habe ihn geborgt", mischte sich der Mann namens Goode ins Gespräch ein. „Und ich würde mich gerne bereit erklären, ihn mit Ihnen zurückzubringen."

Draco begriff kaum, weshalb die Männer so viel Spaß empfanden. Sie stahlen Dinge, die nahezu wertlos waren – materiell betrachtet – nur, um sie wieder zurückzubringen?

„Wenn Sie sich entscheiden, die Herausforderung anzunehmen, dürfen Sie die nächste Prüfung wählen. Was Sie wollen. Es gehört zum Ehrenkodex, dass eine Aufgabe nicht verweigert werden darf."

„Ist das so?", wollte Draco nachdenklich wissen. Das wiederum klang schon besser. Oh, er könnte einige von den Idioten hier richtig auffliegen lassen. Es wäre einen Versuch wert. Er nahm an, er wäre besser bei diesem Spiel als all die anderen.

„Oh ja. Und natürlich gäbe es dazu den heutigen Preis. Emilia?", rief Preston, und die Flügeltüren öffneten sich lautlos. Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich eine winzige Spur, als eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit ins Zimmer kam, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem schwarzen, durchsichtigen Kimono. Verdammt. Ihre dunklen Augen schienen ihm zuzuzwinkern. „Emilia kommt aus Bulgarien. Sie ist unser heutiger Preis, allerdings nur für den Kandidaten, der sich als würdig erachtet und nur für eine einzige Nacht. Sie ist die Tochter des magischen Parlaments-Vize-Präsidenten und hat sich mir auf ihrer kurzen Durchreise vorgestellt. Sie wollte meinen Club kennenlernen." Preston klang wie der großzügige Pächter eines Edel-Bordells, überlegte Draco, während sein Mund trocken wurde. Verdammt!

Sie war eine reiche, wunderschöne Gelegenheit, die sich im Rahmen eines dummen Abenteuers bot.

„Und wenn es nicht gelingt?", wollte er wissen, ohne den Blick von Emilia zu wenden. Diese schenkte ihm ein feines Lächeln.

„Wenn Potter Sie erwischt, wie Sie in sein Haus eindringen und sein vergessenes Heldenmahl zurückbringen?", vergewisserte sich Preston nachdenklich. Draco nickte knapp. „Tja, dann ist die Aufnahme gescheitert, Sie werden den Club mit keinem Wort erwähnen, leben mit den Konsequenzen und bekommen natürlich keinen Preis."

Die Tochter des bulgarischen Vize-Präsidenten? Es würde sich nett auf seiner Liste machen, nahm er an. Er wandte sich an Goode.

„Wie sicher ist das Haus?", erkundigte er sich glatt.

„Dafür dass Potter Auror ist, erstaunlich unsicher."

Draco lächelte zuvorkommend, als er sich erhob und den Abstand zu Emilia schloss.

„Ich nehme an", erklärte er charmant, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel. Emilia lächelte verboten aufreizend.

„Ich bin gerne Ihr Preis für eine Nacht, Mr. Malfoy."

Ach, wäre das Leben nur immer so einfach, überlegte er lächelnd. Obwohl er sich sicher war, überhaupt keinen so großen Aufwand betreiben zu müssen, um diesen Preis zu erhalten. Aber ein dummes Abenteuer kam seiner Langeweile gerade recht.

„Hervorragend. Gute Form, Malfoy", rief Preston aus. „Möge die Jagd beginnen!"


	9. Chapter 9

9\. The Hunting Game

 _„_ _A hunter from the darkest wild_

 _will make you feel just like a child."_

 ** _Jumanji_**

„Merlin, und er war in deinem Haus?", erkundigte sich Harry kauend, während Hermine über ihrem Kieselbacherdentee saß. Schon die Dämpfe beruhigten ihren Schwindel ungemein. Sie verfluchte Lucius Malfoy dafür, dass er Recht behalten hatte, aber sie war froh, über ihren Schatten gesprungen zu sein, und Ginny und Harry aufgesucht zu haben.

Ginny verfügte über ein ganzes Sammelsurium an ekelhaften Teesorten. Manche tatsächlich ausgesprochen nützlich. Sie hatte natürlich nicht erwähnt, dass Lucius ihr den Tipp persönlich gegeben hatte.

„Ja, es war furchtbar. Ich musste mich direkt übergeben gehen", erklärte sie, während Harry grinsen musste.

„Verständlich", bemerkte er gönnerhaft. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht wegen ihm. Aber – wenn man es so sieht… - bestimmt auch ein bisschen wegen ihm. Danke, dass ich hier schlafen darf", ergänzte sie, denn Ginny hatte es ihr angeboten.

„Kein Problem! Du bist noch krankgeschrieben, wir haben hundert Zimmer", sagte Ginny abwehrend und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Und die Gefangenen?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

„Soweit ich gehört habe, sind Ernie, Neville und John wieder Zuhause. Es war nur eine Formalie, wie Lucius' Rechtsmagier es genannt haben", bemerkte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Neville ist viel zu impulsiv", bestätigte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Ein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht gleich verschifft haben, bei seinen radikalen Methoden."

„Neville hat völlig recht!", widersprach Hermine.

„Sicher, aber er muss lernen, kontrollierter zu handeln. Du siehst ja, was es den Leuten bringt. Gar nichts", sagte Harry ernst. James schien das Gespräch entschieden zu langweilen, stellte Hermine fest, denn er versuchte seit einer Weile ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu.

„Tante Mine?", unterbrach James das Gespräch nun endlich, während er sich müde die Augen rieb.

„Ja?" Sie konnte nicht umhin bei seiner kleinen müden, verstrubbelten Gestalt zu lächeln. Er sah aus wie Harry, wenn dieser müde war.

„Liest du mir noch was vor?", fragte er und konnte kaum noch die Augen offenhalten.

„Aber sicher", versprach sie, ganz die Patentante, die sie war. „Mach dich fertig, und ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir." James rutschte von seinem Stuhl, gab seinen Eltern einen Gutenachtkuss und schlurfte gähnend nach oben. „Welche Geschichte hat er am liebsten?"

Sie merkte schon wie Harrys Brust vor Stolz anschwoll. „Am liebsten hat er ‚Harry Potter – Mythos und Legende' natürlich", erklärte Harry ohne Umschweife, während Ginny die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich denke, heute reicht ‚Der Zauberer und die Kuh' völlig aus. Das haben wir neu", bemerkte Ginny vielversprechend, mit einem entsprechenden Blick auf Harry, der enttäuscht wirkte.

„Der Zauberer und die Kuh", wiederholte er beleidigt. „Ein richtiger Epos", knurrte er praktisch. Hermine musste grinsen und war froh, dass es ihr endlich besser ging.

„Klingt nach genug Abenteuer für mich heute", sagte sie und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Lies die Geschichte und ich mache dir das Bett im Gästezimmer zurecht", versicherte Ginny. „Und ‚Mythos und Legende' hier neben mir kann das Geschirr sauberhexen", befahl sie mit erhobener Augenbraue und einem abschätzenden Blick auf ihren Mann. Murrend erhob sich Harry und tat aber wie ihm geheißen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", verabschiedete sich Hermine grinsend, und Harry winkte ihr zum Abschied, während er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart meckerte.

Es war zwar erst neun Uhr, aber sie war unfassbar müde. Schwanger sein war unheimlich anstrengend, fand sie.

Als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatte, hörte sie James bereits in sein Bett klettern.

Sie streckte sich müde und folgte dem Jungen in sein Zimmer. Es war vollgestellt, teilweise mit magischem Spielzeug, teilweise aber auch mit Plastikdinosauriern, Muggelsoldaten, einem Chemiebausatz, und im Regal stapelten sich einhundert Bücher, müsste sie schätzen.

Sein Nachtlicht leuchtete magisch, in hübschen beruhigenden Farben und das Zimmer duftete nach Lavendel. Kurz wurde sie nostalgisch, denn sie wusste, sie würde bald auch ihr Kinderzimmer einrichten müssen für ihr eigenes Kind.

‚Der Zauberer und die Kuh' lag bereits oben auf. Es war ein schlichtes Buch, mit nur dem Titel auf dem Einband. Sie kannte das Märchen nicht, aber es klang nicht wirklich vielversprechend. James konnte seit einem Jahr lesen. Noch nicht besonders gut, deshalb sah er sich lieber die Bilder an.

„Ok, bist du soweit? Zugedeckt und in Märchenstimmung?" Er zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und nickte ehrfürchtig. „Dann legen wir los", sagte sie und schlug die erste Seite auf.

„Es war einmal, in einem uralten Land zu Merlins Zeit, ein junger Zaubererprinz", begann sie lächelnd, „der kam auf seinem Ausritt an einem blauen See vorbei. Dort entdeckte er ein wunderhübsches Mädchen", fuhr sie fort.

„-was macht die an dem See?", fragte James sofort. Hermine hob den Blick von der Seite.

„Ich nehme an, sie badet", erwiderte sie achselzuckend. James nickte, mit Erkenntnis im Blick. „Jedenfalls steigt er von seinem Pferd und stellt sich dem Mädchen vor, bittet sie, mit auf sein Schloss zu kommen. Sie willigt ein-" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst. „-sie willigt ein? Einfach so?", murmelte sie dem Buch stirnrunzelnd zu, aber James schien damit weniger ein Problem zu haben.

„Na klar, er ist ein Zaubererprinz, und sie wohnt an dem See!", rief er aus. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wohnt ganz bestimmt nicht da. Sie badet ja nur, Merlin noch mal. Kann ein Mädchen nicht in Ruhe baden, ohne direkt von einem Prinzen aufgefordert zu werden, mitzukommen?" James sah sie verwirrt an. Ginny steckte den Kopf ins Kinderzimmer.

„Na, Hermine?", neckte sie sie. „Ist das Märchen nicht real genug für deinen Geschmack?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist nur… ein bisschen plötzlich, wie da alles ins Rollen kommt", beschwerte sich Hermine kleinlaut.

„Mir gefällt's", behauptete James, mit kleinen verschränkten Armen, und Hermine las seufzend weiter, während Ginny lachend das Zimmer verließ, nachdem sie James noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte.

„Nacht Hermine", verabschiedete sich Ginny noch von ihr, aber Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Geschichte.

„Also, das Mädchen willigt ein, unter einer Bedingung", fuhr sie fort. „Der Prinz dürfe nie mehr zu diesem See zurückkehren, unter keinen Umständen. Zuerst ist der Prinz verwundert über diese Bitte, aber er gibt ihr sein Versprechen." Wieder hoben sich Hermines Augen, um in James' unschuldiges Gesicht zu blicken.

„Als ob", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd. „Da hält der sich doch nie dran!", murmelte sie böse. „Das Mädchen ist so naiv!"

„Tante Mine, lies weiter!", meckerte James jetzt, und Hermine riss sich zusammen.

„Auf dem Schloss angekommen, heiraten beide – natürlich", ergänzte sie spöttisch, während James schon grinsen musste, über ihre Ausbrüche. „Aber – oh Wunder – den Prinzen lockt die Neugierde, und eines Nachts reitet er heimlich zum blauen See zurück, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm nichts entgeht. Was soll ihm entgehen, Merlin noch mal? Es ist ein langweiliger See!", entrüstete sie sich, während James kichern musste.

„Tante Mine!", lachte er, und Hermine verzog den Mund, ehe sie weiterlas.

„Und als er am See ankam, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Am Ufer stand eine Kuh, und sie wirkte wie aus purem Gold gemacht." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ernsthaft?" James kringelte sich in seinem Bettchen.

„Tante Mine, komm schon", befahl er grinsend. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Ok, da ist er also und da steht diese Kuh aus Gold", fuhr sie fort, während James noch mehr lachen musste. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde. „Er näherte sich dem Tier unbemerkt – und tatsächlich – die Kuh schimmerte golden im Mondlicht. Der Prinz beschloss, die Kuh einzufangen, um sich ein Mantel aus ihrem Fell zu machen." Jetzt sank das Buch in ihren Händen. James grinste schon wieder.

„Was?", wollte er herausfordernd wissen, während seine Füße unter der Bettdecke vor Spannung wackelten.

„Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du den Prinzen nicht unfassbar blöd findest, dann lese ich nicht weiter", antwortete sie trocken, und James prustete los.

„Ja, ok! Der Prinz ist echt blöd! Lies weiter!", bat er jetzt. Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie Harry und Ginny am Türspalt lehnten und lauschten.

„Ok, na gut, also, es kommt jetzt natürlich alles vollkommen unvorhergesehen, James. Der Prinz versuchte sein Glück, aber die dumme Kuh war natürlich schneller als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte – Kühe haben das so an sich, musst du wissen. Kühe sind wahnsinnig schnelle Raubtiere", fuhr sie abschätzend fort, während James vor sich hin kicherte. „Völlig erschöpft –natürlich, denn eine Kuh um den See zu jagen, muss für einen dummen Prinzen erschöpfend sein – reitet der Prinz nach Hause und beschließt, einen Jagdtrupp zu organisieren, um die Kuh zu fangen. Merlin, einer halt mich fest! Die Spannung ist nicht auszuhalten."

James zog sich vor Lachen die Decke über den Kopf, während Hermine umblätterte.

„Jedenfalls ist auch das Mädchen nicht vollkommen zurückgeblieben und erkundigt sich bei ihrem Liebsten, wo er denn die Nacht über gewesen ist, und natürlich ist sie ein wenig verblüfft, als der Prinz keine passende Ausrede parat hat und ihr auch noch fadenscheinige Gründe liefert, weshalb er diese Nacht noch mal mit einer ganzen Jagdgesellschaft aufbrechen möchte", sagte Hermine, während James lachend unter der Decke hervorkam.

„Das steht da nicht!", behauptete er mit rotem Gesicht, und Hermine riss sich zusammen.

„Das Mädchen legt ihm nahe, sich auf jeden Fall vom See fernzuhalten, was der Prinz ihr erneut verspricht. Später am Abend macht sich der Prinz jedoch ungeachtet seines Versprechens mit seinem Trupp auf den Weg, zurück zum See. Wieder sah er die goldene Kuh und dieses Mal gelang es ihm mit seinen Männern sie einzufangen. Die Kuh schrie lauthals und wehrte sich, versuchte, zu entkommen, aber mit einem eisernen Zauber führten die Männer sie zurück zum Schloss."

Hermine blätterte um. „Am nächsten Morgen verbreitete sich die Geschichte der goldenen Kuh wie ein Lauffeuer im Palast. Nur das Mädchen war nicht aufzufinden. Der Prinz war ganz froh darüber, so würde sie vielleicht nicht davon erfahren, dass er die Kuh am blauen See gefangen hatte. Kurzerhand wurde die Kuh mit einem Zauber des Prinzen getötet und-" Hermine machte eine dramatische Pause und sah James in das verblüffte Gesicht, „verwandelte sich in das hübsche Mädchen."

„Echt?", hauchte James, während Hermine über so viel Unschuld und kindliche Naivität die Augen verdrehen musste.

„Echt", bestätigte sie. „Das Mädchen lag sterbend vor dem Prinzen, welcher untröstlich an ihre Seite gesunken war. ‚Ich war die goldene Kuh', sagte das Mädchen unglücklich zum Prinzen. ‚Mein Vater hat mich mit einem Zauber belegt, der mich jeden Abend in die goldene Kuh verwandelt, so dass ich am Tage diese schöne Gestalt behalten kann', erklärte sie mit letztem Atem. ‚Und jetzt trifft dich der Fluch, und dein Leben endet mit meinem.' Und mit diesen Worten starb das Mädchen und an ihrer Stelle erschien ein normales, weißes Kalb." Hermines Augenbraue wanderte entsprechend in die Höhe.

Sie atmete lange ein, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Und der Prinz reute seine böse Tat, zog das Kalb auf, ließ es im Palaste wohnen und speisen, behandelte es besser als sich selbst, und als die Kuh eines späten Tages alt und krank geworden war, führte der Prinz sie zurück an den blauen See, legte sich mit ihr darnieder an das schöne Ufer und tat mit der Kuh seinen letzten Atemzug und war froh, mit ihr gehen zu können, denn ohne sie hätte er nicht mehr sein wollen."

Das Buch sank in ihren Händen und ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, während James losprusten musste bei ihrem Anblick. „Also, das war der größte Unsinn, den ich bisher gelesen habe, und glaube mir, ich habe eine Menge Unsinn gelesen", versicherte sie ihm und dachte an die Trollschlachten, von denen Professor Binns stets hellauf begeistert gewesen war.

„Fabelhaft, wie du den Jungen zum Schlafen bringst", bemerkte Ginny vom Türrahmen aus und ertappt wandte Hermine den Blick, während James quietschte vor Lachen.

„Also wirklich, das war eine so blöde Geschichte, das kann James nicht ernstnehmen", bemerkte Hermine. Ginny versuchte mittlerweile, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Hm, in Ordnung. Wie wäre es, wenn du es Lavender bei ihrem nächsten Besuch sagen würdest? Es war ihr erster Versuch an einem Kindermärchen", fuhr Ginny grinsend fort. Hermines Mundwinkel sanken. „Es war ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk für James."

„Oh?", sagte sie nur, während auch Harry das Lachen hinter der Hand verbergen musste.

„Wieso sagst du es mir nicht vorher? Sie kann mich ohnehin schon nicht leiden!", knirschte Hermine hervor.

„Ich sage doch, ‚Legende und Mythos' wären tausendmal besser gewesen", behauptete Harry, und Ginny deckte James fester zu.

„So, mein lieber. Jetzt wird geschlafen, müde oder nicht."

„Kann Tante Mine noch so ein Märchen vorlesen?", bat James untröstlich, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Deine Tante hat nicht genügend Ernst dafür. Tante Lavender wird es nächstes Mal machen", versprach Ginny zwinkernd. James verzog den Mund.

„Oh nein!", rief er aus. „Tante Lavender ist nicht so lustig wie Tante Mine!", beschwerte er sich, und Hermine fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt.

„Sag ihr das bloß nicht", warnte ihn Ginny kopfschüttelnd. „Gute Nacht, Großer."

Hermine zerwuschelte James das dunkle Haar, ehe sie Ginny und Harry folgt, die leise die Tür schlossen.

„Du könntest mit ab und an was vorlesen. Du bist unheimlich gut", bemerkte Harry anerkennend. „Habe James noch nie vor Lachen schreien hören", fuhr er fort. Hermine ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Das bedeutete wieder einmal zwei Jahre Streit mit Lavender, wenn James es ihr erzählen sollte – was er würde. Herrlich. Vielleicht würde Ron sie ja für eine Kuh verlassen, überlegte Hermine, während sie sich verabschiedete.

Es war halb zehn. Zeit, für die langweiligen Menschen, schlafen zu gehen. Sie freute sich schon darauf, ein langweiliges Leben zu haben. Mit einem Baby, ihrem Job und einer ruhigen Zukunft.

Endlich konnte sie anfangen, sich zu freuen. Jetzt wo die Übelkeit vorbei war, sah alles gleich viel angenehmer aus.

Er hatte langsam genug davon, zu warten. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen, um einen fabelhaften Abend mit Emilia genießen zu können. Edward Goode neben ihm maß dieser Aktion etwas zu viel Ernst bei, überlegte er besorgt.

Es war kurz nach elf, und sie waren etwas außerhalb von London angekommen. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wo Potter wohnte, aber immerhin schien Goode Bescheid zu wissen.

Draco war auch noch nie irgendwo eingebrochen, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Ein wenig kam es ihm wie ein Jungenstreich vor. Ein dummer, aber immerhin ein Streich. Kaum ernst zu nehmen.

„Wir sind da", eröffnete ihm Goode und blieb vor einem kleinen Haus am Rand der Straße stehen. Es lag dunkel vor ihnen, ein kleiner Garten erstreckte sich vor ihnen, der um das Haus führte. Sie belegten sich vorsichtshalber mit Desillusionierungszaubern, damit sie keiner sah. Potter hatte keinen Wachhund, stellte Draco erleichtert fest, als sie das angelehnte Tor aufgeschoben hatten. Sie schlichen an den dunklen Fenstern im Erdgeschoss vorbei, und Draco war dankbar, dass Potter und seine Frau arbeiteten und verdammt früh ins Bett gingen.

„Hier oben ist es!", behauptete Goode, deutete mit der Hand in den ersten Stock, und Draco sah ihn knapp an.

„Wie kommen wir da hoch?" Er bräuchte einen Besen, oder-

„-Weinranke!", sagte Goode, und Draco nahm an, Goode war gute sieben Jahre jünger als er. So sah er zumindest aus.

„Das ist dein Ernst?", erkundigte sich Draco, aber Goode nickte heftig.

„Es geht leicht. Potter bewahrt alte Trophäen in diesem Zimmer auf."

„Das hast du bei deinem letzten Einbruch festgestellt?", wollte Draco ungläubig wissen. Aber Goode nickte naiv.

„Ja. Ich musste eine Weile suchen", gab er zu bedenken. Merlin, diese dummen Reinblüter-Jungen.

„Und in dem Zimmer ist keiner?", vergewisserte sich Draco, ehe er sich der kräftigen Ranke näherte.

„Nein. Keiner", versprach Goode.

„Dann mache ich es alleine", erwiderte Draco. Er würde hochklettern, das Fenster öffnen, schnell rein, den Schnatz ins Regal legen und wieder abhauen. Potter verfügte über kein Alarmsystem, sagte Goode, über keinen Hund – er hatte eine Frau und einen kleinen Sohn. Und alle schliefen.

Kinderspiel, sagte er sich. Ein wenig Nervenkitzel. Dann wandte er sich um.

„Was liegt anstelle des Schnatzes im Zimmer? Oder liegt nichts an seiner Stelle?" Und jetzt grinste Goode triumphierend, als wäre es ein Geniestreich von ihm.

„Ein goldener Tischtennisball", sagte er fröhlich. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Potter war nicht der hellste, nahm er an. Oder ihn interessierte der alte Schnatz nicht mehr wirklich. Das konnte auch sein. Gut, das hieß, er kam nicht oft in dieses Zimmer.

„Los geht's", murmelte Draco, eher um sich selbst zu unterstützen, aber Goode reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe. Dann griff er nach der Ranke, stellte den Fuß in eine Gabelung und zog sich lautlos in die Höhe. So ging er Meter um Meter vor, bis seine Finger sich endlich um den Fenstersims schlossen.

Und er hatte auch noch Glück, denn das Fenster war angelehnt. Er schob es leise auf und zog die Gardinen vorsichtig zur Seite. Mondlicht fiel in das Zimmer. In einer Ecke stand ein ungemachtes Bett. Schlief hier doch jemand? Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Er hörte keinen Ton. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und entfachte ihn stumm. Das Bett war leer. Vielleicht war es ein Gästezimmer? In der anderen Ecke standen Regale. Hinter Glas erkannte er Quiddtichauszeichnungen, Ehrenurkunden, Medaillen des Ministeriums für besondere Verdienste, bla bla… das übliche Getue eben, für den Helden, den keiner leiden konnte, dachte Draco entnervt, während er sich über den Fenstersims ins Innere zog. Seine Füße machten kein Geräusch auf dem weichen Teppich.

Er schritt zu einem weiteren Regal, wo keine offiziellen Ehrungen lagen, sondern Potters private Erinnerungen, nahm er an. Bilder von ihm und seinen Freunden standen in alten Bilderrahmen nebeneinander. Schulnotizen, alte Briefe und aller möglicher Kram lagen dort verteilt. Draco zog eilig die Kiste aus seiner Tasche und fand die Kopie. Die identische Box stand aufgeklappt in der Mitte und auf ihrem Bett aus Samt thronte der goldene Tennisball.

Draco musste lächeln. Es war ein netter Streich. Schade, dass Potter nichts davon erfahren würde. Er griff nach der falschen Kiste, um-

„-keine Bewegung, oder ich benutze den Stupor!", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich.

 _Fuck_ , dachte er und schloss entnervt die Augen. Er hatte verdammtes Pech.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. The Favour

 _„_ _Clever as the devil and twice as pretty._ _"_

 ** _Holly Black_**

Scheiße. Verdammte Scheiße, dachte er zornig, blieb aber ruhig. Und was jetzt? Merlin, so ein verfluchter Mist. War es Potters Frau? Schlief sie in dem verdammten Bett? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Musste das gerade heute Nacht passieren? Verdammt.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte er schließlich zerknirscht. Gab es einen Weg, sich aus der Sache rauszumogeln? Bei Blutsverrätern, mit denen er sich noch nie verstanden hatte? Es würde immerhin für herrliche Schlagzeilen sorgen. Sein Vater wäre begeistert, nahm er bitter an.

„Runter mit dem Zauberstab!", befahl die weibliche Stimme kalt. Er hatte das Regal vor sich beleuchtet und widerwillig warf er den Zauberstab neben sich zu Boden. Er hörte, wie sie ihn mit dem _Accio_ zu sich holte. Verdammt, dachte er nur wieder. Unten wartete Goode auf ihn. Der würde auch noch Ärger bekommen, nahm er an. Wäre er doch einfach Zuhause geblieben. Er und sein verdammter Penis, dachte er böse mit sich selbst.

Er hörte, wie die Frau über den Boden schritt, Richtung Tür. Was jetzt? Wollte sie Potter holen? Großartig. Verflucht großartig.

„Was wolltest du? Harrys Medaillen stehlen?", fragte sie ihn zornig, betätigte den Lichtschalter, und das helle Petroleum blendete ihn kurz, als das Deckenlicht magisch entfacht wurde.

Er blinzelte und verzog den Mund. Scheiße.

„Mal-? Malfoy?", entfuhr es der Frau ungläubig, und Hermine Granger stand ihm barfuß im Schlafanzug gegenüber. Die Haare standen auf ihrem Kopf wie ein zotteliger Mob in alle Richtungen ab, und Unglaube zierte ihre blassen Züge. Ihre Augen stachen besonders dunkel aus ihrem hellen Gesicht hervor und Sommersprossen übersäten ihre Wangen.

Aber den Zauberstab hielt sie unverwandt und starr auf ihn gerichtet.

Super.

„Hallo", sagte er schließlich, denn – was in Salazars Namen sollte er sonst tun? Wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass er dieses Zimmer heute Nacht verlassen würde, ohne dass Granger petzen würde? Wahrscheinlich schlecht bis ganz schlecht, wenn er den besserwisserischen Bücherwurm vor sich richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Sie war verliebt in Regeln gewesen, erinnerte er sich. Ein Wunder, dass ihn die dämliche Muggel nicht schon längst verpfiffen und Alarm geschlagen hatte. So etwas traute er ihr zu. Anscheinend bestand ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt auch jetzt noch darin, Reinblüter zu belästigen. Ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie versuchte, der Vereinigung Gold streitig zu machen. Zumindest hatte Blaise es beim Essen erzählt.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", entfuhr es ihr fassungslos. „Was ist das?", erfasste ihr Blick schnell die Box in seiner Hand. Er dachte kurz nach. Bestimmt hatte Goode das Licht im Zimmer längst bemerkt und war wie ein guter, feiger Reinblüter abgehauen.

„Das?", wiederholte er mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit, während sein Blick auf die Kiste fiel, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Gib es mir!", befahl sie plötzlich harsch.

„Ich-", begann er, aber sie schien keine Geduld zu haben.

„- _Accio_ Kiste!", rief sie knapp, und sie entglitt seinen Fingern, um in ihre ausgetreckte Hand zu segeln. Seinen Zauberstab hatte sie eingesteckt. Sie öffnete sie mit einer Hand, und ihr Blick fiel auf den echten Schnatz. „Du stiehlst Harrys Schnatz?", flüsterte voller Unverstand. Wie sollte sie es auch verstehen? Es ging um eine Nacht aufregenden Sex. Er glaubte nicht, dass dieses unansehnliche Mädchen vor ihm überhaupt jemals eine Nacht aufregenden Sex gehabt hatte.

Aber er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie seine Ausführungen darüber jetzt gerade interessieren durften.

„Nicht… direkt", erwiderte er ratlos.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein", antwortete er, und war relativ dankbar, dass sie sich tatsächlich in ein Gespräch verwickeln ließ. „Ich bringe ihn zurück." Sie blinzelte erneut, schien ihm kein Wort zu glauben. Langsam wandte er sich um und griff sich die falsche Box. „Das hier ist ein Tennisball", erklärte er, ehe sie noch einen Fluch abfeuern würde. Ihr Blick fiel von der Box in ihrer Hand auf die in seiner.

Müdigkeit zerrte an ihren Mundwinkel, ebenso wie Ungeduld.

„Was soll das?", wollte sie barsch wissen.

„Es ist ein Spiel", erklärte er geduldig, vielleicht ein wenig zu nachsichtig, denn ihre dunklen Augen verengten sich böse.

„Ein Reinblüter-Spiel?", entfuhr es ihr gehässiger und berechnender, als er es ihr überhaupt zugetraut hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sich ihre linke Augenbraue gehoben und grub eine gebogene Falte in ihre glatte, sommersprossige Stirn. Ihre Lippen hatten sich abschätzend geschürzt. „Faszinierend finde ich persönlich, dass ich heute dich und deinen Vater sehe", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber ihr Zauberstab sank tatsächlich, während sie sich müde mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen fuhr. „Es muss ein Unglückstag sein", schloss sie still.

Er sagte gar nichts, ließ sie reden und wunderte sich, weshalb sie seinen Vater gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich um sich bei ihm über Gold zu beschweren. Was sollte sie sonst tun?

„Können wir das außerhalb des Ministeriums regeln?", kürzte er das unangenehme Gespräch ab, denn er wollte gehen. Vielleicht konnte er den Tennisball mitnehmen. Vielleicht ließ sie ihn gehen. Sie sah ihn entsprechend entnervt an.

„Hast du vor, mir eine Bestechung anzubieten?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf. Nein, er hatte an etwas weniger Drastisches gedacht. „Du bist hier eingebrochen, Malfoy", sagte sie jetzt empört, als er nicht antwortete.

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Das Fenster war offen", rechtfertigte er sich sofort.

„Ja, und das bedeutet was? Dass du dir die Freiheit nehmen kannst, die Hauswand hochzuklettern und hier einzusteigen? Hausfriedensbruch ist-"

„-was willst du?", unterbrach er sie kurzerhand. Ihr Mund verzog sich angewidert.

„Es gibt nichts, was irgendein Malfoy mir bieten könnte." Er verdrehte die Augen bei so viel Melodrama.

„Ok, dann was?", entfuhr es ihm entnervt. „Du weckst den Helden, ihr ruft die Strafverfolgung, die Affen des Ministeriums kommen, nehmen mich mit, müssen mich gehen lassen, weil mein Vater sonst einen Ausraster bekommt – und dann?" Auffordernd sah er sie an.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht, ich lasse dich einfach wieder verschwinden, oder?"

Daraufhin schenkte er ihr einen knappen Blick aus wachsamen Augen.

„Nein? Was hast du vor mit mir?", wollte er mit genau der richtigen Mischung an Zweideutigkeit und Unglaube wissen, so dass sie kurz stockte, bevor sie blinzeln musste.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr etwas verwirrter. „Nein, ich…", begann sie kopfschüttelnd, während sie etwas mehr Farbe in den Wangen bekam.

„Willst du mich fesseln? Ans Bett binden? Was genau schwebt dir vor? Und wieso denkst du, würde ich mich darauf einlassen?" Ja, sein gewagter Schritt hatte die richtige Konsequenz erwischt. Es war ihr tatsächlich peinlich, was er sagte. Das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Scheinbar waren die Frauen, mit denen er verkehrte weniger… prüde, nahm er an und verbarg sein Lächeln, in dem er seinen Kiefer anspannte.

„Ich – nein!", sagte sie heftig. „Wenn du deinen widerlichen Mund nicht hältst, dann werde ich Harry-" Aber er unterbrach ihre nichtssagenden Beleidigungen. Das Spiel wurde langweilig.

„Muss Potter nicht arbeiten? Hat er wirklich Zeit für so etwas?"

„Du hast scheinbar jede Menge Zeit für so etwas!", griff sie seine Worte ungläubig und entrüstet auf, aber scheinbar dankbar, dass er das Thema gewechselt hatte. „Und unterschätz Harry nicht. Ich denke, ihn interessiert es, dass mitten in der Nacht Todesser in seinem Hause ein und aus spazieren!", fuhr sie ihn an, biss sich aber wohl gleichzeitig auf die Lippe.

Ah... tatsächlich? Das war es, was sie dachte? Muggelaktivistin Granger zog die Todesserkarte. Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich kurz. Charmant.

„ _Ehemalige_ Todesser", korrigierte sie sich widerwillig, ohne großartig schuldbewusst dabei zu klingen. Merlin, war sie anstrengend! Und nachtragend scheinbar auch. Typisch Muggel!

„Schön", sagte er achselzuckend. „Geh und weck den Helden", bot er ihr an, um sie zu testen. Dann sollte sie doch! Sein Abend war sowieso verdorben.

„Du kommst mit!", sagte sie nur und hob den Zauberstab wieder. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„In Potters Schlafzimmer? Nein, danke." Was tat sie überhaupt hier? War die kleine Weasley nicht Potters Frau? Er hatte sich nie wirklich für die Klatschpresse in der Hexenwoche interessiert, ging ihm auf. Betrog Potter seine Frau mit diesem zotteligen Waschbären hier?

Aber sie hielt den Zauberstab erbarmungslos auf ihn gerichtet.

„Beweg dich", sagte sie nur und deutete zur Tür. Großartig. Scheiße. Er folgte, denn, was in Salazars Namen blieb ihm schon übrig? Er stieß die Tür zum Flur auf und konnte sich schon auf das Gespräch freuen, was er mit seinem Vater mitten in der Nacht führen durfte, weil er in Potters Haus eingestiegen war. Scheiße. Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter für den Flur und tauchte auch diesen Weg in gleißend helles Licht. „Letzte Tür", fuhr sie fort, und Draco schritt lustlos weiter. Wahrscheinlich würde es in der Zeitung stehen. Blaise würde aus dem Lachen nicht mehr rauskommen, vermutete er bitter, versunken in trübe Gedanken.

Sie stand neben ihm. Er überragte sie weit. Sie war recht klein. Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, aber er glaubte, auch noch nie so nahe neben ihr gestanden zu haben. Ihre buschigen Hare berührten fast seine Schulter. Ihr Zauberstab zeigte immer noch auf ihn. Dämliche Kriegshelden, ständig kampfbereit, dachte er missmutig.

Sie hob die Hand, als er von drinnen leises Frauenlachen vernahm.

„Harry!", hörte er dumpf eine Stimme flöten. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht!", lachte Potters Frau, und Granger neben ihm verharrte in der Bewegung. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten. Der Schwerenöter Potter schien es seiner Frau noch einmal besorgen zu wollen.

Wie praktisch, dass Granger eine prüde Nuss war.

Er hörte Geraschel aus dem Innern des Zimmers, hörte, wie Potter raue Worte sprach, erneutes Lachen und recht eindeutige Geräusche.

Röte war in ihre Wangen getreten. Er musste lächeln. Dann räusperte er sich vernehmlich, und ihre Augen schossen wütend zu ihm hoch. Ihre Wangen färbten sich noch röter. Er schenkte ihr einen entsprechenden Blick. Hastig wandte sie sich ab, und dirigierte ihn mit hochrotem Kopf nach unten, eine Treppe tiefer ins Erdgeschoss.

Auch hier entfachte sie das Licht. Sie fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Locken, schien nachzudenken.

„Und jetzt? Weißt du, ich habe noch Dinge zu erledigen", sagte er knapp, und ihr ätzender Blick traf ihn zornig. Dann griff sie sich einen Notizzettel von der Anrichte und fixierte ihn böse.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Was für Dinge sollen das sein?", schnappte sie gereizt, und er schürzte die Lippen, während er nachdachte.

„Also, was Potter gerade macht, ist tatsächlich eine Aussicht, die-"

„-Gott, halt die Klappe!", fuhr sie ihn an, während ein erneuter Schwall Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. „Halt einfach den Mund", wiederholte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke, aber ihr Zauberstab zuckte in die Höhe. „Keine Bewegung, oder ich lähme dich und lege dich vor Harrys Schlafzimmertür ab!", drohte sie ziemlich ernsthaft, und überrascht zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Sie schrieb eilig einige Worte auf das Papier. Er versuchte sie kopfüber zu lesen, aber sie hatte eine echte Sauklaue.

Dann schob sie ihm Zettel samt Reisefeder zu. Angestrengt entzifferte er ihre Worte.

„Ich, Draco Malfoy, bin in das Haus der Potters eingebrochen." Schon hier machte er eine Pause, und hob sehr langsam den Blick, bis er in ihre braunen Augen sah. Sanfte Ringe lagen um ihre weiten Augen. Nein, er war es gewöhnt, Frauen mit Makeup um sich zu haben. Es war nicht ganz so real, wie diese furchtbare Erscheinung vor ihm.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr herausfordernd. Als ob er so etwas freiwillig unterschrieb! Aber er las nach einer entsprechend ungläubigen Pause weiter. „Hiermit erkenne ich meine Schuld an", las er und schenkte ihr den nächsten knappen Blick, aber ihre Augen blieben eisern, „und schulde Hermine Granger einen Gefallen, egal in welcher Höhe, egal zu welcher Zeit, einzufordern durch magisches Bündnis", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. „Vergiss es", ergänzte er knapp. „Da störe ich Potter lieber höchstpersönlich, bevor ich dein Lustsklave sein darf", schloss er freudlos, während er beinahe die Sekunden hatte zählen können, ehe ihre Wangen wieder eine knallrote Farbe angenommen hatten. Fast war es witzig. Fast. Denn jetzt gerade war er praktisch eine Geisel in Potters verdammtem Haus.

Sie schien nachzudenken und sah ihn wohl zur Strafe nicht mal mehr an. Er nahm an, sie wollte sich seinen Namen zu Nutze machen. Wer wollte das nicht, dachte er nur.

„Und wenn ich den ersten Satz streiche?", schlug sie vor und schien in einer verhandelbaren Stimmung zu sein, stellte er fassungslos fest.

„Nein", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Und wenn ich den Gefallen begrenze?", ließ sie nicht locker.

„Vergiss es. Wenn du vorhast, Gold von der Vereinigung zu klauen, dann mach es alleine. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun", sagte er nur, und sie sah ihn zornig an.

„Darum geht es nicht, und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich es nicht nötig zu stehlen!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Was willst du?", knurrte er, denn es wurde ihm zu bunt. Sie war nicht so höflich und zuvorkommend wie die Frauen, deren Gesellschaft er üblicherweise um diese Zeit gewöhnt war.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ein Gefallen von einem eurer Sippe erscheint mir praktisch zu sein." Sie sahen sich kurz an. „Es könnte für dich sehr unangenehm werden", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Warum?", wollte er trocken wissen. „Weil du mich die ganze Nacht lang mit deinem Anblick foltern wirst, bis Potter sich begnügt von seiner Frau zu klettern, damit du petzen kannst?" Sie verzog den Mund, scheinbar etwas aus der Bahn geworfen von seinen schnellen Retourkutschen. Er war Draco Malfoy. Die Worte Angst und Kapitulation kamen in seinem Vokabular nicht vor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dein Vater noch öfter in der Presse stehen möchte. Erst recht nicht, weil sein Sohn in das Haus von Harry Potter einbricht, um wertlose Erinnerungsstücke zu stehlen, weil es Aufgabe eines dummen Reinblüter-Spiels war! Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Teresa Zabini mit Reinblüter-Krisen nicht besonders gut umgehen kann", schloss sie, ein wenig zu überheblich für seinen Geschmack.

Er mochte sie nicht. Wirklich nicht!

„Du unterstellst mir mehr Macht, als ich habe, Granger", benutzte er ihren Nachnamen das erste Mal, seit… seit – noch nie, ging ihm auf. „Ich habe keinen Einfluss auf-"

„-ich bin mir sicher, du kannst mir auf deine eigene eingeschränkte Weise behilflich sein", unterbrach sie ihn gereizt, und er fühlte sich beleidigt von ihr. Von einer Muggel! Unfassbar! Seine Augen verengten sich bitter.

„Das ‚egal was und egal wann' kannst du vergessen!", knurrte er schließlich, denn er sah seine Freiheit näher rücken, wenn er ihr ein lächerliches Versprechen geben konnte, was ihn nicht viel kosten würde.

„Innerhalb eines Monats", schlug sie ihm vor, aber er lehnte sich vor, strich ihre Worte mit der Feder durch und drehte das Blatt um.

„Eine Woche", widersprach er, ohne aufzusehen, während er schrieb.

„Zwei!", sagte sie sofort, und er hielt inne.

„Zehn Tage", machte er sein letztes Angebot, und nach kurzem Zögern nickte sie.

„Ok, zehn Tage!" Sie vergaß mittlerweile, ihn zu bedrohen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er erkannte jetzt erst die unpassenden Schafe auf ihrem Schlafanzug. Er senkte kopfschüttelnd den Blick zurück auf das Papier. Eine Sexgöttin war sie nicht. „Innerhalb von zehn Tagen, schuldest du mir einen Gefallen, die Vereinigung betreffend", schloss sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen.

„Die Parteien des magischen Bündnisses", las er ausdruckslos, wie er es von seiner Arbeit gewöhnt war, „hier Versprechender, Draco Malfoy, und Begünstigte, Hermine Granger, einigen sich auf eine Erfüllung einer nicht weiter benannten Verbindlichkeit, die innerhalb von zehn Tagen vom Versprechenden zu leisten ist. Ausgeschlossen sind strafbare Handlungen, gemäß der Ministeriumsgesetze oder verbotene Handlungen im Rahmen des Interessenschutzes der Magischen Vereinigung der Reinblüter. Überdies darf ein finanzieller Rahmen von 200 Galleonen nicht überschritten sowie keine persönlich unmöglichen Handlungen vom Versprechenden verlangt werden, physisch wie moralisch", fuhr er fort, während seine Hand eilig die Zeilen niederschrieb. Ihr schräger Blick entging ihm nicht.

„Was bist du? Rechtsmagier?", entfuhr es ihr knapp, und er hob den Blick.

„Ja", entgegnete er schlicht. Sie hatte wohl nicht mit seiner ehrlichen Antwort gerechnet und wirkte etwas überrumpelt.

„Und welche Verbindlichkeiten bleiben dann noch übrig, Malfoy?", wollte sie empört von ihm wissen.

„Ziemlich viele", entgegnete er, wohlwissend, dass dies nicht so war. „Natürlich keine sexuellen, denn das fällt unter physische wie moralische Unmöglichkeit", bemerkte er ungeniert an. Sie schenkte ihm einen ätzenden Blick.

„Du bist widerlich. Wirklich krank und widerlich", entfuhr es ihr schockiert. „Was sollen diese sexuellen Anspielungen? Bist du noch in der Pubertät und hältst dich für großartig, oder so?", wollte sie angewidert wissen. Gerne hätte er geantwortet, aber sie gab ihm nicht die Zeit. Es schien ihr schon wieder peinlich zu sein. Merlin, wäre ihm so viel peinlich wie ihr, dann könnte er sein Leben gleich in einer Kiste verbringen.

„Wenn du Rechtsmagier bist, weiß du wohl, dass Hausfriedensbruch mit einer weitaus höheren Strafe als 200 Galleonen geahndet wird", bemerkte sie knapp, und er verzog den Mund. Kurzerhand strich er die Zahl durch.

„500", bot er knapp an.

„2.000", erwiderte sie kalt. Er hob den Blick.

„2.000 Galleonen? Ich-"

„-2.000 Galleonen. Tu nicht so, als ob es dir finanziell irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bereitet!", unterbrach sie ihn nur. Er schluckte seinen Zorn runter.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was mir finanzielle Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Einer dreisten Muggel 2.000 Galleonen praktisch zu schenken für absolut gar nichts, bereitet mir verdammt noch mal keine Freude!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Praktisch zu schenken?", wiederholte sie außer sich. „Du bist hier eingebrochen!"

Aber bevor er sich über technische Feinheiten wie Einbruch und Hausfriedensbruch mit Potters Wachhexe streiten musste, gab er lieber nach. Merlin, noch mal!

„Fein. 2.000 Galleonen, Goldgräberin", entgegnete er unwirsch und trug den Wert ein. „Das war es?", wollte er spöttisch von ihr wissen.

„Denk ja nicht, dass mir in diesem Rahmen nicht etwas Geeignetes einfallen wird, Malfoy", schien sie ihn zu warnen und ihr Blick hatte etwas Beunruhigendes an sich, fand er, auch wenn dieses Bündnis sie mit merklich wenig Möglichkeiten ausstattete.

Er unterschrieb. Eher widerwillig als freiwillig, aber die Freiheit war so greifbar nah.

Dann schob er ihr den Zettel zu. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie musste bemerken, wie sauber seine Schrift war, nahm er an, denn ihr Namenszug wirkte wie von einem besoffenen Troll gekrakelt.

„Du bist Linkshänder", stellte sie ohne jeden Zusammenhang fest, und tatsächlich war er kurz aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Ja?", kam es fast ein wenig angriffslustig über seine Lippen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, warum. „Den hier werde ich mitnehmen", bemerkte er knapp und nahm sich die falsche Box mit dem Tennisball von der Anrichte.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal einbrichst, kommst du nicht so leicht davon", gab sie zu bedenken, während sie ihm zur Tür folgte. Er hob freudlos eine Augenbraue.

„Das nennst du leicht?", entfuhr es ihm gereizt. „Und was soll das heißen? Dass du in jedem Haus, in das ich vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht einbrechen werde, Wache halten wirst? Eine seltsame Drohung, findest du nicht?"

Merlin, sie war tatsächlich genervt von ihm, stellte er amüsiert fest, denn ihr Blick hatte wieder etwas Fassungsloses angenommen.

„Hörst du dich selber reden?", fragte sie tatsächlich erschüttert. „Oder magst du einfach nur den Klang deiner Stimme?" Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Sicher, so wie alle anderen auch." Er lächelte arrogant, einfach nur, um sie noch etwas zu reizen.

„Ich hätte dich Harry zum Fraß vorwerfen sollen", murmelte sie, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

„Nächstes Mal", ging er auf ihre Worte, mit dem gewissen Maß an überheblicher Würze ein, die ihm wieder einen bösen Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen bescherte. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, stellte er fest, als sie die Tür entriegelt hatte und sie in die Nacht öffnete. Er zog die Kapuze seiner Jacke über seinen Kopf. Er wandte sich ihr zu und senkte den Blick. Sie war sehr klein. „Zauberstab?", bemerkte er knapp, und widerwillig zog sie ihn aus der Tasche.

„Nebenbei", schloss er, während er sich anschließend von ihr abgewandt hatte, „netter Liebestöter, den du anhast. Eine echte Femme Fatale. Konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten, aus deinem knallharten Vertrag keinen Ehevertrag zu machen." Er war ein wenig zu euphorisch, stellte er fest. Gleich würde sie wahrscheinlich doch noch Potter holen gehen, um ihre Ehre zu verteidigen. Zeit, zu gehen!

„Oh, hau endlich ab, du… du…!" Ihr schien netterweise keine Beleidigung einzufallen, was sie wohl noch mehr aufregte. Merlin, Granger war richtig komisch. Auf eine mitleidserregende Weise.

„Ach, und ich ziehe in den nächsten Tagen um, also am besten beeilst du dich mit deinem lächerlichen Gefallen", schloss er und zog ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand. In zehn Tagen wäre er längst weg.

„Und du wechselst den Kontinent, oder weshalb ist diese Information für mich wichtig?", wollte sie zornig wissen, aber er nickte schlicht. Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Ich ziehe nach Amerika. Und nach dieser Nacht nur umso dringender", schloss er spöttisch und war in die Nacht verschwunden. Noch einen Moment lang sah er den warmen Schein des Lichtes seinen Weg beleuchten, ehe Granger die Tür unsanft ins Schloss warf.

Immerhin. Er hatte den Tennisball. Und er war nicht aufgeflogen. Zumindest nicht wirklich.

Ein halber Triumpf. Er war Draco Malfoy. Und er hatte es bisher immer geschafft, sich aus brenzligen Situationen unbeschadet rauszumanövrieren. Er war fast überrascht, Edward Goode neben dem Gartentor stehen zu sehen. Ungläubig starrte dieser ihn an.

„Sie… sie haben dich einfach gehen lassen?"

Als ‚einfach' würde Draco diese Nacht nicht bezeichnen, immerhin hatte es ihn eine Unterhaltung mit einer Schreckschraube und 2.000 Galleonen gekostet, nur damit sie Potter nicht weckte und er die Nacht im Ministeriumsgefängnis versauern musste, bis sein Vater sich bequemte, die Sache zu übernehmen. Aber das war es wohl oder übel wert gewesen.

„Sicher", erwiderte er also, nicht ohne die Mundwinkel spöttisch zu heben. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy", sagte er nur.

„Hast du den Tischtennisball?", wollte Goode gespannt wissen, und Draco zog die Box aus der Tasche. „Großartig!", rief Goode anerkennend aus. „So was habe ich noch nicht erlebt!", rief der junge Mann aufgeregt und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast die Prüfung bestanden!"

Es gab keine Prüfung, die Draco Malfoy nicht bestand. Und immerhin war die Nacht nicht völlig vergeudet, denn er brannte darauf, seinen Preis einzufordern.

Vielleicht konnte er auf diese Weise Verbindungen mit dem ungarischen Parlament herstellen. Es konnte nur praktisch sein, überall einen Fuß in der Tür zu haben, wenn man noch nicht wusste, wohin einen das Leben führen würde, dachte er lächelnd, während ihm Goode wieder und wieder gratulierte.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Hard Labour

 _„_ _Single women have a dreadful propensity for being poor..._

 _which is one very strong argument in favour of matrimony..._ _"_

 ** _Jane Austen_**

Hermine hatte Harry und Ginny nichts weiter von dem nächtlichen Zwischenfall erzählt. Das war die Abmachung gewesen, obwohl sie so wütend auf Malfoy war. Und auf sich selbst! Sie war nicht schlagfertig genug gewesen! Es schockierte sie immer noch, dass er so… so… - dass er so ein Arschloch war! Sie hatte sich anschließend noch Harrys Trophäenregal angesehen und nicht begreifen können, warum dämliche Reinblüter seinen Schnatz stehlen wollten, nur um ihn wieder zu bringen.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie diese Art von Club-Dynamik begriff. Und auch Draco Malfoy begriff sie nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ein schrecklicher Zufall gewesen war, beide Malfoys an einem Tag zu treffen. Glück war es bestimmt nicht gewesen. Eher eine Prüfung des Schicksals. Sie hatte an die Schulzeit zurückgedacht, hatte versucht, sich zu erinnern. Aber nur an seinen Haaren hätte sie ihn vielleicht erkannt, denn sie waren so unnatürlich blond. Sie hatte sich sein Gesicht nie eingeprägt gehabt. Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen. Sie hatte an den großen, blassen Draco Malfoy keinen Gedanken verschwendet.

Und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er Teil einer Gruppe wäre, die es nötig hatte, irgendwo einzubrechen. Aber das war der Punkt, oder nicht? Sie hatten es nicht nötig! Sie taten es aus Spaß. Sie hatte mit sich gehadert, es Harry zu sagen. Immerhin hatten sich fremde Menschen, scheinbar ohne großes Aufsehen, in seinem Haus aufgehalten.

Aber dann wiederum war der Schnatz wieder an Ort und Stelle, und sie nahm an, dass es jetzt sowieso keiner mehr wagen würde, herzukommen. Sie nahm es zumindest an.

Und sie zerbrach sich den Kopf über seinen Vertrag, den er aufgesetzt hatte.

Er war also Rechtsmagier. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm nur Angst machen wollen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich einen guten Plan gehabt. Sie wollte ihn nur dazu bringen, in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Sei es auch nur, damit er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass Lucius seinen Sohn wahrscheinlich gezwungen hatte, Rechtsmagier zu werden. Die Reinblüter brauchten jede Hilfe, die sie kriegen konnten, nahm sie an.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm wissen wollte. Sie konnte ihn nicht nach dem Vermögen der einzelnen Familien fragen, denn das widersprach dem Gesetz. Und er würde es ihr ohnehin nicht sagen. Und es brachte ihr auch nicht wirklich etwas. Sie war sich sicher, alle Reinblüterfamilien besaßen genügend Gold, um die 200 Millionen ohne weiteres zu erstatten, aber keine würde es tun, und sie würden sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren.

Da würde Malfoy nicht viel helfen können.

Sie saß auf ihrer Couch und genoss tatsächlich ihren freien Tag. Es war mal ganz angenehm, einfach nur zu Hause zu sein. Sie hatte schon eine Idee. Zwar sollte sie wohl besser abwarten, bis Ginny ihr nach ihrer Untersuchung sagte, dass es zu keinem Verlust des Babys mehr kommen könnte, wenn Hermine sich körperlich anstrengte, aber wann wäre ihr nächster freier Tag? Bestimmt nicht, bis sie dann tatsächlich irgendwann nicht mehr arbeiten konnte.

Sie erhob sich also und ging nach oben, in das geplante Kinderzimmer.

Noch sah es so nicht aus.

Noch hatte sie gar nichts verändert, denn sie hatte nicht gekonnt. Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als betrüge sie Cedric um seine Erinnerung, wenn sie sein Büro veränderte. Aber sie wusste, es ging nicht anders. Sie wollte über ihn hinweg kommen. Sie musste ihn ja nicht vergessen. Das würde sie auch nie. Aber… sie musste sich selber damit helfen. Soviel hatte sie in der Therapie begriffen.

Seufzend marschierte sie zum Kamin. Mit dem Zauberstab entfachte sie das Feuer, griff sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver und kniete sich auf den Teppich. Sie warf das Pulver in die Flammen, bis diese grün loderten.

„Auskunft", sagte sie und steckte ihren Kopf in das kühle Feuer.

Keine Sekunde später sah sie sich einer Dame der Flohauskunft gegenüber.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte diese leicht desinteressiert, wie Hermine es schon gewöhnt war.

„Ich bräuchte eine Verbindung zu einem Abholer in London?", erwiderte sie. Die Frau antwortete nicht mal, sondern leitete sie direkt weiter. Ein Abholer war ein magischer Sperrmüll-Dienst. Er kam und holte ab, was man nicht mehr brauchte. Es kostete nicht viel. Und Hermine hatte beschlossen, dass dies die beste Methode war, einen sauberen Schnitt zu machen, zu ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie nicht loslassen würde.

Schon wurde ihr Anruf entgegengenommen. Ein Mann, mit Stulle in der Hand, hatte sich ihr kauend zugewandt.

„Ja?", fragte er knapp, und sie wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Gespräch beenden, denn ihre Knie taten mittlerweile weh.

„Hätten Sie heute Zeit, vorbeizukommen und einige Dinge abzuholen?", fragte sie direkt, und der Mann ruckte mit dem Kopf, während er sich am Bauch kratzte.

„Ich kann in einer Stunde da sein?", bot er missmutig an. Eine Stunde? Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es so schnell schaffen würde. Sie müsste es wohl oder übel tun.

„Ok", sagte sie also.

„Wie viele Sachen?", fragte er dann und legte die Stulle bei Seite, um es zu notieren.

„Ein Schreibtisch, vier Regale, zwei Stühle", zählte sie auf, was sie loswerden wollte.

„Adresse?", entgegnete er ruppig.

„Rosings 412, Godrics Hollow", gab sie ihm die Adresse.

„Liegt außerhalb. Das kostet einen Aufschlag von 50 Galleonen", bemerkte er, ohne aufzublicken. Hermine nickte nur.

„Meinetwegen."

„Gut, bis dann", beendete er das Gespräch, und sie zog den Kopf erleichtert aus den Flammen. Das wäre also erledigt.

Sie kam wieder auf die Beine und schritt um den Schreibtisch, um sich auf Cedrics Stuhl zu setzen. Es war ein schwerer Lederstuhl, und den wollte sie auch loswerden. Cedric war neben dem Aurorendienst auch für die Verwaltung und Beschwerden zuständig gewesen. Er hatte gesagt, er kümmerte sich gerne um das Wohl seiner Kollegen.

Er war gut gewesen. Ein wirklich guter Mensch. Organisiert, durchgeplant. Alles hatte immer noch seine Ordnung hier. Sie hatte nichts bewegt. Alphabetisch waren die Akten geordnet gewesen, aber sie hatte diese dem neuen zuständigen Mitarbeiter zukommen lassen müssen und somit waren die Ordner jetzt leer. Aber seine persönlichen Notizen waren immer noch chronologisch geordnet in den Ablagen.

Seine Terminplaner, seine verschiedenen Federn, die bunten Memos, welche unverhext und unangetastet in der Schublade lagen.

All das würde sie heute aufgeben. Sie musste es. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Bild von ihnen. Es war schon zehn Jahre alt. Sie standen Arm in Arm auf der Kirmes am Heston Platz. Er lachte glücklich, und Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so zufrieden gewirkt hatte, wie auf diesem Bild. Es musste eine Ewigkeit her sein.

Sie nahm an, wenn das Baby kam, dann wäre sie wieder glücklich. Wenn sie ihre Tochter bekommen würde, dann wäre wieder alles einigermaßen gut.

Sie verließ das Zimmer wieder, um die fertigen Kisten zu holen. Sie würde die Regale und den Schreibtisch leerräumen und dann kleinhexen.

Und das tat sie auch.

Ohne Zögern räumte sie Schubladen leer, packte die Kisten voll, ohne näher hinzusehen, ohne seine Handschrift näher zu betrachten, denn dann würde sie weinen, nahm sie traurig an. Er hatte eine schöne Handschrift gehabt. Sie hatte tatsächlich gestern daran denken müssen, als sie Malfoy zugesehen hatte. Cedric war auch Linkshänder gewesen. Und er hatte eine wunderschöne Handschrift gehabt. Malfoys Handschrift war schöner als ihre, aber nicht so akkurat wie Cedrics gewesen war.

Seufzend packte sie weiter, leerte Schublade um Schublade, bis auch die letzte Kiste voll war. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es ohne weiteres geschafft hätte, würde sie nicht eine Deadline von einer Stunde haben, bis der Abholer kam.

Es wirkte leerer, unbewohnter. Aber das war es nun schon seit so vielen Jahren, dachte sie unglücklich, als sie die letzte Kiste verschloss.

Im Flur öffnete sie die Bodenluke und ließ die Kisten magisch hinauf schweben. Ihr war ziemlich heiß geworden. Zurück im Büro verkleinerte sie die Möbel. Dieser Zauber hielt nicht besonders lange an. Zwar konnte man Sachen verkleinern, allerdings wurden sie irgendwann wieder groß. Auf ihrer Flucht, als Krieg geherrscht hatte, hatte sie den Handtaschenzauber jeden Tag wiederholen müssen. Und das war auch nur möglich gewesen, weil es kleine Dinge waren.

Aber große Dinge ließen sich nicht für immer kleinhexen. Es war die Natur der Sache. Außerdem wollte sie die Sachen aus dem Haus schaffen. Es wurde einfach Zeit.

Sie veränderte das Gewicht, denn selbst klein wogen die Möbel immer noch ihr ursprüngliches Gewicht, und trug sie nach draußen.

Sie hatte noch zehn Minuten, bis der Abholer kam. Und es war gut, dass sie für solche Fälle bares Gold im Glas auf dem Kühlschrank verwahrte. Sie nahm nicht an, dass es mehr als einhundert Galleonen kosten würde. Mehr hatte sie bar auch nicht.

Gerade als sie das Gold geholt und die Möbel rausgebracht hatte, apparierte der übergewichtige Zauberer vor ihr Tor.

„Macht 99 Galleonen", sagte er, ohne jede Begrüßung, als er sich die Möbel betrachtet hatte und sie in seiner weiten Manteltasche verschwinden ließ. Hermine erkannte noch vielerlei Dinge mehr in den Tiefen seiner verhexten Tasche. Sie gab ihm einhundert.

„Behalten Sie den Rest", meinte sie nur, denn eine Galleone wollte sie auch nicht rumliegen haben.

„Schönen Dank", erwiderte er, den Sarkasmus deutlich in der Stimme. Hermine hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, bei so viel Dreistigkeit, aber sie sagte nichts. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie die Sachen so einfach fortgegeben hatte. Als wäre es nichts weiter.

Aber vielleicht war es gut. Denn das war es gewesen. Als hätte sie ein Pflaster von ihrer Haut gezogen, was seit so vielen Jahren dort klebte. Es tat weh. Aber je schneller es dann verschwand, umso schneller schwand der Schmerz.

Sie stand alleine im Vorgarten ihres Hauses.

„Jetzt bist du fort", sagte sie still. Zwar war nur sein Büro leer, aber niemand, der zu Besuch kommen würde, würde jetzt noch auf die Idee kommen, das einst eine weitere Person in diesem Haus gewohnt hatte. Sie fragte sich, warum es so war. Warum manche Menschen so etwas Wichtiges verlieren mussten, und weshalb ausgerechnet sie es verdient hatte? Ihre Hand legte sich ruhig auf ihren Unterleib.

Vielleicht hatte sie etwas so wichtiges verlieren müssen, um nun etwas anderes wichtiges zu bekommen? Noch spürte sie keine Veränderung. Noch zeigte ihr Körper keine Spur einer Veränderung. Aber sie wusste es. Und sie war aufgeregt. Sie freute sich tatsächlich.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest sie kennenlernen", flüsterte sie gen Himmel, aber sie nahm an, Cedric konnte sie nicht hören.

Nicht dort, wo er war. Sie nahm an, wenn es so etwas gab wie eine Entscheidung, nachdem man gestorben war, ob man bleiben wollte oder weiterging, dann nahm sie an, war er längst weitergegangen.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete die Herbstluft ein. Sie hatte genug getrauert, hatte lange genug gewartet. Und sie würde keine Pause mehr machen, würde sich nicht erlauben, Dinge aufzuschieben. Sie hatte in Cedrics Büro Platz geschaffen für ein neues Leben.

Und sie würde an ihrem neuen Plan festhalten.

Und sie hatte eine Idee. Sie wollte ohnehin in die Stadt. Den Laden von Pricilla Perkins besuchen. Dort gab es schöne Einrichtungsmöbel für Kinderzimmer. Und sie hatte schon eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung, wer dafür bezahlen würde.

Er streckte sich genüsslich in seinem Kingsize Bett, während Emilia aus dem Badezimmer zurück ins Bett gekrochen kam, nachdem sie heute Morgen erneut das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, von ihm befriedigt worden zu sein.

Ihre Haut war himmlisch weich, und er musste zugeben, sie war alle Strapazen der gestrigen Nacht wert gewesen. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass brünette Frauen hielten, was sie versprachen – und oh, hatte Emilia ihr Versprechen gehalten! Mehrfach…

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sprachen, denn als sie aufwachten, hatte Draco sie ohne Worte auf den Rücken gedreht, und da weitergemacht, wo sie gestern Nacht aufgehört hatten.

„Morgen", erwiderte er rau. Tee wäre gut. Es war sehr hell draußen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es nach eins war. „Lust auf Frühstück?", fragte er knapp als er nackt aufstand und sich lediglich seinen weißen Bademantel überzog.

„Nein, danke. Ich muss weiter", erklärte sie vom Bett aus.

„Keine Zeit für Tee?", vergewisserte er sich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Nein", entgegnete sie mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln. „Ich war ohnehin viel zu lange hier. Mein Vater wird mich erwarten."

„Grüß deinen Vater von mir", sagte er sofort.

„Das werde ich tun", versprach sie lächelnd. „Falls du nach Bulgarien kommst, sag vorher Bescheid." Sie streckte sich ein letztes Mal in seinen Laken, ehe sie sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Die Elfen könnten sich um ein schnelles Frühstück kümmern", bot er an, aber sie lehnte ab.

„Ich habe gehört, du hältst deine Bekanntschaften lieber kurz und unpersönlich", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ist das so?", entfuhr es ihm entsprechend. Sein Ruf eilte ihm weit voraus. Es war angenehm.

„Und so halte ich es auch. Es war eine wunderbare Nacht, Draco Malfoy." Sie erhob sich ungeniert, zog sich an, während er ihr dabei zusah, denn ihr Körper war exquisit. Sie hauchte ihm anschließend einen Kuss auf seine unrasierte Wange und schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln. „Lebwohl", flüsterte sie, ehe sie sein Schlafzimmer verließ. Er hörte die Tür keine Minute später.

Schon war sie fort. So könnte es immer sein. Unkompliziert, keine bösen Nachwirkungen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Eine Elfe erschien in seinem Zimmer.

„Frühstück, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte sie eilig. Er nickte nur. „Und… und ein Brief für Mr. Malfoy, Sir." Er nahm ihren kleinen Fingern den Brief ab.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich erwartete er immer noch eine Art Entschuldigungsbrief von Pansy, die ihn scheinbar tatsächlich hatte sitzen lassen. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung für ihn. Nicht wirklich unangenehm, aber… seltsam-

Seine Gedanken rissen ab.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm perplex, denn er hielt eine Rechnung in seinen Händen. Für 1.995 Galleonen bei Perkins Kinder-Paradies. Er blinzelte knapp. Er überflog die Zeilen, denn es konnte nur ein Missverständnis sein, dass –

„Gordics Hollow?", las er ungläubig die Adresse, die sich ihm präsentierte. Die Rechnung sank in seinen Händen. Er musste zugeben, sie war verdammt schnell. Und es verwirrte ihn. Er hatte geglaubt, sie wolle ihn zwingen, die tiefsten Geheimnisse der endlos langweiligen Vereinigung zu verraten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er scheinbar für ein gesamtes Kinderzimmer zahlen sollte.

Er verzog den Mund. Scheinbar hatte sie ein Kind? Ansonsten begriff er diese Rechnung nicht.

Er überlegte, ob es den Aufwand wert wäre, nicht zu bezahlen. Den Vertrag anders auszulegen, Granger zu zwingen, etwas anderes zu fordern. Aber er hatte die Chance, die Sache hiermit zu beenden und nie mehr wieder sein Augenmerk auf die furchtbare Muggel richten zu müssen.

Eine schwere Entscheidung, da ihm Gold fast genauso sehr am Herzen lag wie eine unbeschwerte Zeit, ohne nervige Muggel. Wahrscheinlich gewann die Bequemlichkeit, er würde die lästige Rechnung bezahlen und die Sache wäre aus der Welt.

Mit Gold ließen sich alle Dinge regeln. Er begriff die Menschen nicht, die behaupteten, Gold könne nicht alles kaufen. Doch. Gold konnte alles kaufen. Selbst die Verschwiegenheit von Potters kleiner Schoß-Muggel.

Draco liebte die Macht von Gold.

Und 2.000 Galleonen würden ihm nicht mal wehtun. Er würde es nicht mal merken.

Es war nur ein winziger dunkler Schatten an seinem gleißend weißen Horizont.

Er registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln verpasste Anrufe von Malfoy Manor. Ja, er musste heute bei seinen Eltern auf der Matte stehen, zum allwöchentlichen Abendessen, um welches er nicht herum kam.

Das Leben könnte herrlich sein, aber leider verpasst es ihm immer noch kleine Dämpfer. Aber nicht mehr lange. Morgen würde er umziehen. Endlich.

Und weil er sich in einer gönnerhaften Stimmung befand, schritt er zum Kamin und warf ein wenig Flohpulver in die Flammen.

Granger hatte noch fünf Galleonen gut.

„Perkins Kinder-Paradies", rief er spöttisch in die Flammen. Das Feuer öffnete den Blick für ihn in den vollgestellten Verkaufsraum des Ladens. Eine übergewichtige Dame kam zum Kamin gehastet.

„Ja?", fragte sie, kurz verwirrt, während sie ihn betrachtete, wie er in seinem Bademantel vor dem Kamin stand.

„Draco Malfoy, Sie haben mir eine Rechnung über 1.995 Galleonen geschickt?", erinnerte er die Frau, und Mrs Perkins schien kurz nachzudenken.

„Ja?", wiederholte sie skeptisch, denn vielleicht erwartete sie, dass er sich weigern wollte, die Rechnung zu bezahlen, aber er versuchte, irgendwelche Dinge in ihrem Laden zu erkennen.

„Haben Sie noch etwas für fünf Galleonen?", fragte er stattdessen. „Ich möchte die 2.000 gerne vollmachen." Nur für den Fall. Nicht, dass Granger noch irgendwann irgendetwas verlangen würde.

„Ahem…" Die Frau sah sich überfordert um. „Decken mit persönlichen Motiven?", schloss sie schließlich achselzuckend. „Teddybären, fliegende Plüschdrachen?"

„Decken?" Er dachte kurz nach. Und musste grinsen. „Ok, ich nehme eine personalisierte Decke." Und er wusste schon, welches Motiv er auf der Decke haben wollte. Warum nicht ein wenig Salz in Grangers Suppe streuen, wenn sie schon so gütig war, ihm zu verraten, wo sie seine Galleonen gelassen hatte…?


	12. Chapter 12

12\. The Farewell

 _„_ _It's late, I'm drunk and I'm running on empty tonight  
Baby, I'm chasing my shadow around  
Like smoke cigarettes I inhale these regrets  
I can't change what I've become  
There's pain and there's glory, but this is my story._ _"_

 ** _Matt McAndrews_**

Pansy lag auf dem Hotelbett. Es war riesig, und sie verspürte nicht die Muße aufzustehen.

Eine Eule von Zuhause hatte sie bereits erreicht. Allerdings nicht von Draco, sondern von ihrer Mutter. Und die war außer sich.

Wie es Pansy einfallen konnte, alleine zu verreisen, weshalb sie ihre Mutter nicht mitgenommen hatte, warum sie ausgerechnet alleine unterwegs war und nicht mit Draco. All diese Fragen, die Pansy nicht beantworten wollte, stellte ihre Mutter unentwegt.

Aber sie war glücklich. Zumindest redete sie es sich ein sooft sie nur konnte, denn wenn sie darüber nachdachte, noch neun Monate zu warten, ehe sie Dracos Kind bekam, dann wurde sie wahnsinnig. Es war nicht alles perfekt. Sie fühlte sich nicht glücklich und ausgefüllt, nur bei dem Gedanken daran, sein Kind zu bekommen. Sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte ihr Bedürfnis nach Aufmerksamkeit erheblich unterschätzt.

Schon hier hatte sie sich ertappt, mit den Spaniern geflirtet zu haben.

Schamlos. Und immer wieder vergaß sie ihre Schwangerschaft. Niemand wusste davon, man sah es nicht, und sie vergaß es selber.

Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, von nun an beseelt zu sein, nichts weiter zu wollen, aber scheinbar stimmte das nicht. Diese Theorie war auf sie nicht anwendbar. Sie langweilte sich alleine in Spanien, und so dringend sie ein Kind gewollt hatte, so dringend brauchte sie jetzt auch jemand, dem sie davon erzählen konnte, dem sie berichten konnte, wie großartig es sein würde, wenn es erst mal so weit wäre. Jemand, der sich ehrlich für sie freute.

Aber so jemanden gab es nicht. Niemand interessierte sich für eine alleinstehende, starke junge Frau, die einfach so schwanger wurde.

Jetzt war sie einen Tag hier, und sie verging vor Heimweh. Das Wetter war zu warm, die Leute waren zu fröhlich. Selbst Millicent wäre gute Gesellschaft. Und Millicent war meistens unerträglich. Niemals hätte Pansy geglaubt, dass ihr englischer Charakter ihr jemals ein Verhängnis sein würde, aber hier, in der Hitze, bei den temperamentvollen Leuten – ja. Sie war ein englischer Trostkloß.

Und sie vermisste Draco. Aber der vermisste sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht mal mehr wie sie hieß. Pansy? Pansy – wer?

Träge setzte sie sich auf.

Essen. Essen musste sie sowieso.

Ach, es war alles eine Qual. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Alleine war sie nicht so stark, wie sie geglaubt hatte, und neun Monate Einsamkeit waren eine lange Zeit.

Es dauerte noch, bis Alerio da wäre und ihr Gesellschaft leisten würde und jede Leere ausfüllte, die sie verspürte.

Großartig, der Junge würde mit dem schlimmsten Mama-Komplex der Welt aufwachsen, aber so ungewöhnlich war das bei verkorksten Reinblütern nicht.

Sie dachte an Hermine, und eine stille Furcht befiel sie, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie tatsächlich das Kind eines ihr völlig Unbekannten bekam. Wie schrecklich das sein musste. Pansy konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Sie sollte sich bei Hermine melden, sobald sie aus dem Urlaub zurück war. Hermine würde sie besser verstehen können.

Hermine war immerhin auch alleine.

Aber Pansy wusste auch, warum. Die Zeitungen waren damals voll gewesen mit dem tragischen Tod von Cedric Diggory. Und sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie schrecklich es war, seinen Ehemann durch einen Unfall zu verlieren. Ja, Hermine tat ihr leid. Pansy tat sich selber auch leid, aber Hermine gewann dieses Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, entschied Pansy.

Sie schleppte sich deprimiert zur Tür.

Ob Draco gerade auch an sie dachte?

Vielleicht nur ein winzig kleines Bisschen?

Sie steckte den Schlüssel ein und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Ihre Laune sank noch tiefer. So ein Mist.

„Pansy?", entfuhr es Melissa Carter so verlogen fröhlich, dass Pansy am liebsten Kehrt gemacht hätte. Sie kannten sich von Hogwarts. Kannten war übertrieben. Sie sahen sich ab und an im Club, wenn Pansys Mutter Erfolg damit hatte, sie so lange zu quälen, bis Pansy die Aussicht, zwei Stunden im Club zu verbringen besser vorkam, als noch weitere zwei Minuten ihrer Mutter zuhören zu müssen.

„Melissa", begrüßte Pansy das Mädchen weniger begeistert.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte Melissa völlig ungläubig wissen, als ob Pansy niemals irgendwo alleine auftauchte. „Ist Draco mit?" Autsch. Und Melissa sah sie an, als wisse sie, dass dies nicht so war. Pansy biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Nein, ich bin alleine hier", erklärte sie und kam sich schrecklich vor. Melissa war furchtbar. Blondes Miststück, was Pansy noch nie hatte leiden können.

„Oh, wie schade", bekundete Melissa falsches Mitleid, begleitet von einem Schulterzucken. „Aber du kannst gerne an unserem Tisch sitzen, wenn du magst?" Pansy wollte gar nicht wissen, mit wem Melissa hier war, aber die Tür von gegenüber öffnete sich, und Pansy verzog knapp den Mund. „Nicht wahr, Preston?"

„Hm, was?" Preston McGraw hob den Blick. Pansy kannte auch ihn nur vom Sehen und von seinen weniger eindrucksvollen Geschichten. „Parkinson, richtig?", sagte er jetzt überrascht.

„Mein Name ist Pansy. Und ich muss weiter", verabschiedete sie sich kühler.

„Willst du nicht mit uns essen, wo du ganz alleine hier bist?", hielt Melissas Stimme sie zuckersüß auf. Eher würde Pansy alle ihre Schuhe essen, als mit diesen beiden Vorzeige-Reinblüter-Kandidaten essen zu gehen.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Guten Appetit", verabschiedete sie sich, und es war unfassbar, dass sie im abgelegensten Hotel ausgerechnet Leute kennen musste. Leute, die sie nicht leiden konnte.

Vielleicht konnte sie das Hotel noch wechseln?

Er betätigte den goldenen Türklopfer tatsächlich das zweite Mal. Ihm kam es schon vor, als wäre er vor die Türen eines gewöhnlichen Hauses appariert. Und tatsächlich öffnete seine Mutter!

„Diese verflixten Elfen", begrüßte sie ihn zornig. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich rumtreiben, aber putzen und die Türe öffnen tun sie heute anscheinend nicht mehr!", entrüstete sie sich. Sie hatte sich abgewandt und lief den Flur wieder zurück. Draco folgte ihr seufzend.

„Hallo, Mutter, auch schön, dich zu sehen", murmelte er, als er den langen Weg durch den Säulengang beendete. Sein Vater war nicht in der Halle, aber das Feuer loderte warm. Er setzte sich auf die ausladende Ledercouch, ohne dass ihm jemand Gesellschaft leistete. Er fragte sich, weshalb er immer wieder kam. Wenn er nachdachte, dann verband er wenige schöne Erinnerungen mit diesem Haus. Eigentlich keine.

Die Standuhr tickte laut.

„Ein Drink wäre super", sagte er, aber kein Elf erschien, seine Mutter war auch wieder verschwunden, also erhob er sich müde, um selber zur Bar zu gehen, die in die Wand eingelassen war. Unschlüssig füllte er Tonic und Eis in ein hohes Glas, noch nicht sicher, welcher Alkohol passte. Er war zu müde zum Trinken, fiel ihm auf. Es waren lange Tage gewesen.

Er beließ es bei Tonic und Eis. Alles andere war ihm zu gefährlich heute.

Er setzte sich in die Stille der Halle zurück. Nur das Feuer machte vertraute Geräusche. Er blickte starr in die Flammen.

Er dachte an Emilia, an die perfekte Nacht. Und er musste lächeln. Das war jede Müdigkeit wert gewesen. Zu Schulzeiten wäre er niemals am nächsten Tag schlapp gewesen, dachte er unwillkürlich. Sein Körper ließ ihn langsam aber sicher im Stich, fiel ihm auf.

Merlin, er war müde. Hogwarts. Es lag weit entfernt im Nebel der Vergangenheit zurück. Er hatte Partys und Spaß wie ein Magnet angezogen, erinnerte er sich. Es war eine witzige Zeit gewesen. Bis zum Krieg zumindest. Er glaubte, er war beliebt gewesen. Zumindest war es ihm von vielen versichert worden.

Er war umringt gewesen von angeblichen Freunden, von Mädchen, die Gefallen an seinem Aussehen gehabt hatten. Sein Freundeskreis hatte sich nicht großartig verändert, ging ihm auf. Er sah immer noch dieselben Menschen, tat dieselben Dinge, und er merkte nur noch deutlicher, es wurde Zeit für eine Veränderung. Es war angenehm gewesen, aber es brachte Eintönigkeit. Wahrscheinlich hatte jeder Vorteil seinen Preis, nahm er an.

Ihm fielen seltsamerweise Pansys Worte ein. Sie hatte ihm vor Ewigkeiten einmal gesagt, dass er es leid sein würde, seine Rolle zu spielen. So hatte sie es genannt. Er wusste nicht, ob sich diese Prophezeiung erfüllt hatte. Und wenn, was war seine Rolle gewesen? Ein entspanntes, unverbindliches, aufregendes Leben zu führen? War er es leid? Nein. Er brauchte lediglich einen Tapetenwechsel. Wieso dachte er so viel nach? Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte ihn sein Vater, der wohl unbemerkt aus seinem Studierzimmer in die Halle gekommen war.

„Hey", erwiderte Draco den Gruß formloser. Sein Vater mixte sich ebenfalls einen Drink und setzte sich anschließend neben ihn. Er war alt geworden, fiel Draco auf. Immer wieder, wenn er ihn sah. Er trug immer noch seinen Anzug, hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Die Haare lang, mit Grau durchzogen, und sein Blick traf ihn.

„Sonst irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", wollte Lucius wissen, und Draco wusste, er musste es wohl oder übel irgendwann zur Sprache bringen.

„Ich hatte eine Vasektomie", erwiderte er schließlich, trank einen Schluck Tonic, und Lucius blickte stumm ins Feuer. „Vor zwei Tagen", ergänzte Draco, um die Stille zu füllen.

„Du… du bist unfruchtbar?", wollte sein Vater von ihm ausdruckslos wissen, und Draco nickte vage. Es war keine gute Nachricht in diesem Haus, ging ihm plötzlich auf. Nicht für seine Eltern. „Deine Mutter wird untröstlich sein", fuhr Lucius langsam fort, trank einen bitteren Schluck und sah Draco nicht mehr an.

Draco hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass es seinen Eltern wie eine Strafe vorkommen musste. Eigentlich dachte er nicht wirklich an seine Eltern, wenn er solche Entscheidungen traf. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht", sagte sein Vater, ehrlich verblüfft.

„Was? Was hättest du dann gedacht?", fragte Draco tatsächlich. „Dass ich heirate, das Anwesen übernehme? Im Unternehmen arbeite? Die Tradition fortsetze?" Und ihm wurde klar, damit hatte Lucius wohl gerechnet. Sie führten das Gespräch fast jede Woche. Deshalb kam Draco auch so ungerne ins Haus seiner Eltern.

„Ich glaube, die Generation des Krieges macht nichts, was von ihr erwartet wird", schloss Lucius grimmig.

„Ich erfülle meine eigenen Erwartungen", widersprach Draco fast trotzig, und Lucius' Blick traf ihn hart.

„Gut, dass du wenigstens an dich denkst", war alles, was Lucius dazu noch sagte. Draco würde sich nicht rechtfertigen, sich nicht entschuldigen. Seine Eltern konnten froh sein, dass er hier jede Woche aufgetaucht war, zu einem gezwungenen Essen.

Seine Mutter kam ins Wohnzimmer und brachte herrlichen Duft aus der Küche mit.

„Und? Schon alles für Amerika gepackt?" Auch sie klang nicht begeistert, aber immerhin tat sie so, und täuschte ein Lächeln vor. Draco nickte. Sein Apartment war nie völlig möbliert gewesen. Er hatte sich nie etwas vorgemacht. Er war nie irgendwo, um dort lange zu bleiben. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur.

„Ja", antwortete er.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst jeden Monat einmal vorbei?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, während sie ihn und Lucius ins Esszimmer gestikulierte.

„Mal sehen", wich er einer Antwort aus. Das hoffte er nicht. Er glaubte nicht, dass Lucius seiner Mutter von der Vasektomie erzählen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden ihn dann bittere Briefe erwarten, mit Vorhaltungen und Vorwürfen, nicht an seine Eltern zu denken.

Er tat es nicht, um seine Eltern zu bestrafen. Er tat gar nichts für irgendwen. Das war schon die ganze Wahrheit. Er kam damit wunderbar zurecht.

Stumm setzten sie sich an die gedeckte Tafel.

„Wie… wie geht es Pansy, Draco?", wechselte Narzissa das Thema. Tja, das würde Draco auch gerne wissen. Aber eigentlich nicht! Eigentlich interessierte es ihn nicht wirklich. Sie hatte endlich eingesehen, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, dass sie zusammen ziehen oder heiraten würden. Das war gut.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mutter", erwiderte er neutral.

„Oh, habt ihr… keinen Kontakt mehr?", wollte sie vorsichtig von ihm wissen, und Draco konnte nur annehmen, es war ihre verquere Art zu fragen, ob Draco noch Sex mit Pansy hatte oder nicht.

„Nein, wir… waren ohnehin nur Bekannte."

„Ach was?", mischte sich Lucius ein. „Es kam mir immer anders vor, wenn ich das Vergnügen hatte, mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Pansy hat eine etwas andere Wahrnehmung als ich."

„Ich verstehe", entfuhr es seinem Vater gänzlich freudlos. „Eine funktionierende Beziehung passt natürlich auch nicht in deine egoistische Zukunft, nicht wahr?"

„Lucius!", maßregelte ihn Narzissa, und Draco war dankbar dafür. Er hatte keine Lust auf Streit.

„Ich reise morgen Früh ab", verkündete Draco schließlich, als der Tisch sich magisch mit dem duftenden Abendessen gefüllt hatte.

„Morgen?", wiederholte seine Mutter. „Dann schlaf heute hier, ja? Ein letztes Mal?" Immerhin seine Mutter mochte ihn. Noch. Draco stach missmutig in das Fleisch auf seinem Teller.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss früh los, und…" Er suchte nach einer guten Ausrede, „ich habe keine Sachen zum Wechseln hier." Seine Mutter wirkte tieftraurig, aber Draco wollte nicht länger als nötig hier sein.

„Ist gut, Liebling", lenkt seine Mutter schließlich ein, und schweigend aßen sie weiter. Es wurde Zeit, dass er London verließ.

„Misty muss kommen und helfen!", maßregelte die ältere Elfe die jüngere, denn es gab genügend Arbeit in der Küche zu tun, und Lowyn wollte nicht von der Misses bestraft werden, wenn die Teller nicht schnell genug abgeräumt waren.

„Aber Misty hat etwas entdeckt!", flüsterte die junge Elfe aufgeregt und deutete auf den Wandteppich. „Etwas Gutes!", beteuerte sie.

„Misty muss mitkommen", wiederholte Lowyn ungeduldig, aus Angst vor der Strafe, die sie alle bekommen würden, wenn sie nicht arbeiteten.

„Aber Lowyn muss gucken!", rief die Elfe aus. „Der Baum bewegt sich!"

„Das geht uns nichts an", sagte Lowyn und kam näher, um die junge Elfe am Arm zu ziehen. „Sie wird uns bestrafen! Sie wird Misty und Lowyn bestrafen!"

„Hier!", flüsterte Misty unbeeindruckt und Lowyns dunkle Elfenaugen blickten kurz zu dem Stammbaum der schrecklichen Familie empor.

„Misty muss kommen!", beharrte Lowyn, während sie sehen konnte, wie ein kleiner Ast über den Teppich wuchs. Beständig webte das Garn magisch über den Wandteppich. Es zeichnete kleine Blätter und aus schwarzem Garn flocht sich ein Name. Lowyn konnte nicht lesen. Misty konnte nicht lesen. Aber sie wusste, der uralte Stoff des Baumes hatte sich seit 30 Jahren nicht verändert.

„Misty, komm!", zischte die ältere Elfe, aber sie hörten bereits die zornigen Schritte der Misses. Die Misses war meistens zornig.

„Muss ich euch erst Kleidung schenken, damit ihr euch in Bewegung setzt, Merlin noch mal?", rief die Misses böse aus und stand im Türrahmen. „Raus mit euch und ab in die Küche!"

„Misses!", rief Misty, und Lowyn hätte die dumme Elfe am liebsten verzaubert.

„Elfe, es gibt Arbeit in der Küche!", sagte die Herrin jetzt kühler. Lowyn wusste, Misty würde später bestraft werden. Die arme Misty.

„Aber Misses, Ihr müsst schauen!", ereiferte sich die Elfe.

„Elfe!", zerschnitt die Stimme der Herrin das Bitten von Misty. „In die Küche!"

Und Mistys Blick senkte sich enttäuscht. Endlich folgte sie Lowyn und beide verschwanden und erschienen gleichzeitig wieder in der Küche. „Die Misses hört nicht!", beschwerte sich Misty, während sie lustlos die Teller sauber hexte. Lowyn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist eine dumme Elfe, Misty. Die Herrin und der Herr hören nie auf uns."

Misty war tieftraurig und sprach nicht mehr. Sollte sie auch nicht. Es brachte ihnen nur Ärger. Aber Lowyn glaubte, zu wissen, was geschah. Jemand bekam ein Menschenkind. Der junge Master? Aber ob der junge Master nun ein Baby bekam, hatte die Elfen nicht zu interessieren. Lowyn hoffte, Misty würde es schnell vergessen. Es wäre auch nur ein weiterer Malfoy-Mensch, dem sie würden dienen müssen. Und Lowyn hielt ohnehin nicht allzu viel von den Menschen.

Sie hatte sich einen Tee gekocht, und saß völlig fertig an ihrem Hocker vor ihrem Küchentresen. Hermine war mit Farbklecksen übersät. Sie hatte sich für Gelb entschieden.

Es wurde dunkel draußen, aber immerhin war das Zimmer komplett gestrichen. Sie musste sagen, sie leistete gute Arbeit. Sie überwand mit jedem Pinselstrich ihre Verluste.

Und erst jetzt bemerkte sie auf dem Fenstersims das Päckchen.

Was war es? Seit wann lag es da? Hastig öffnete sie das Küchenfenster, wo die Eulen auch die meisten ihrer Briefe liegen ließen. Eulen waren nicht immer zuverlässig.

Von Madame Perkins? Hatte sie noch etwas im Laden vergessen. Sie wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schlug das Papier zur Seite.

Was war das? Es war weich und – eine Decke? Hatte sie eine Decke gekauft? Sie glaubte nicht. Vielleicht war es ein Versehen? Aber sie war weiß und sehr weich. Sie schlug sie auseinander, und dann öffnete sich ihr Mund perplex.

Nicht wirklich. Sie starrte auf die weiche Babydecke hinab. Sie wusste nicht, wie er es angestellt hatte, aber sie nahm an, er hatte die Rechnung des Geschäfts bekommen. Sie verzog den Mund. Der Rand der Decke war grün und silber gestreift, in der Mitte prangte ein goldener Schnatz, und darunter stand schwarz gestickt: Ein Geschenk von Draco Malfoy.

Kopfschüttelnd faltete sie die Decke zusammen.

Ihr Kind würde niemals in dieser Decke liegen. Niemals. Nicht in den Farben von Slytherin, nicht mit einer Widmung von Malfoy persönlich. Er fand sich wohl unheimlich witzig.

Sie fand ihn unheimlich kindisch.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Not a Girl

 _„_ _On the green they watched their sons  
Playing till too dark to see,  
As their fathers watched them once,  
As my father once watched me_ _"_

 ** _Edmund Blunden_**

Nachdenklich blickte Pansy aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie drei Wochen so schnell vergangen waren, aber immerhin konnte sie behaupten, sie hatte kaum an Draco gedacht.

Aus einem simplen Grund.

Und sie war nicht stolz auf sich. Überhaupt nicht stolz.

„Morgen", begrüßte Preston sie, als er die Lobby des Hotels aus den Aufzügen betrat. Er war allein, denn Melissa war schon letzte Woche abgereist. Pansys Koffer stand gepackt neben ihr. Es war Abreisetag. Sie hatte den Blick zu seinem gebräunten Gesicht gehoben. Und sie schämte sich. Tatsächlich. „Bekomme ich nicht mal jetzt ein Guten Morgen von dir zu hören?"

Nein. Pansy wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte. Es war eine dumme Entscheidung gewesen, die sie niemals getroffen hätte, wäre sie nicht nüchtern und deprimiert gewesen. Aber sie hatte Preston und Melissa letzte Woche am Strand getroffen, hatte sich überreden lassen, den Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen, denn sie hatten Orte besichtigt, die Pansy ohnehin besichtigt hätte.

Und eines hatte zum anderen geführt, Merlin noch mal! Ein teures Restaurant hier, alkoholfreie Cocktails an der Strandbar da, ein Tanz-Festival in der Stadt. Und irgendwie war es dazu gekommen, dass Preston sie um einen Tanz gebeten hatte. Und irgendwie hatte sie nicht Nein gesagt.

Und dann hatte sie mit ihm getanzt, und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sie hatte Spaß gehabt. Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte sie Spaß gehabt. Sei es auch mit diesem arroganten Schöning gewesen.

Und irgendwie – Pansy wusste nicht mal mehr, warum genau – war es zu einem seltsamen Moment gekommen. Sie hatten sich angesehen, sie war unpassenderweise in seinen blauen Augen versunken, und dann… dann hatte er die Hand um ihren Nacken geschlungen!

Mitten auf dem Platz in Barcelona unter tausend Leuten!

Merlin, Pansy schämte sich so! Denn sie glaubte auch noch, sie war diejenige gewesen, die ihn zuerst geküsst hatte, ihm zuerst entgegen gekommen war! Diejenige, die ihn praktisch aufgefordert hatte! Es war einfach furchtbar gewesen. Melissa hatte eine Szene veranstaltet, die den Spaniern durchaus gefallen hatte, während Pansy am liebsten gestorben wäre! Melissa ist noch am selben Abend abgereist, und Preston hatte die Dreistigkeit besessen, keine halbe Stunde später mit Champagner vor ihrer Tür zu stehen. Alkohol, den sie nicht mal trinken durfte! Und auch nicht getrunken hatte!

Und wusste Merlin, weshalb sie ihre Tür überhaupt geöffnet hatte! Wusste Merlin, weshalb sie ihn reingebeten hatte! Wusste Merlin, weshalb sie so schwach und dumm gewesen war, nüchtern eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen – aber es war passiert. Sie hatten sich wieder geküsst, und schon hatte er ihr Kleid ausgezogen gehabt! Und Pansy wusste, im hellen Tageslicht war es nicht romantisch. Nein. Es war einfach nur erbärmlich und bemitleidenswert, wie sie auf ein Kompliment von einem Idioten ansprang.

Sie war unglaublich! Sie wollte Dracos Kind haben, wollte ihm in Gedanken stets treu sein, aber sie war verkommen und verdorben, bis ins Mark. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal einen Monat alleine auszukommen, sich nicht schlecht zu fühlen, nicht irgendwo anders von irgendwem Bestätigung suchen zu müssen! Und dann ausgerechnet dieses Exemplar von Mann, bei dem ihre Mutter vor Begeisterung in die Hände klatschen würde.

Uuhägh! Preston McGraw! Bei Merlin, er war der letzte, den sie wollte!

Sie konnte nur hoffen, Preston hielt seinen Mund, würde nicht prahlen oder angeben in seinem scheiß Club – und sie hoffte, Draco würde nicht davon erfahren. Nicht, dass sie wirklich noch auf Chancen mit Draco hoffte, aber in ihrem dummen Kopf war es so, dass sie immer noch glaubte, würde er – wie auch immer – von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren, eine Kehrtwendung vollziehen und zu ihr zurückkommen, sie vom Fleck weg heiraten und alles wäre gut.

Natürlich würde es nicht so kommen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn Pansy damit beschäftigt war, sich durch die Reinblüter-Schickeria von London zu vögeln! Merlin, sie war schwanger und tat so etwas Schamloses! Sie hoffte nur, ihr Sohn bekam davon noch nichts mit! Hätte Preston das gewusst, hätte er bestimmt nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Merlin, Pansy war schwanger von Draco und hatte Sex mit einem anderen.

Ganz hatte sie die Reinblüter-Erziehung ihrer schrecklichen Mutter noch nicht abgelegt, stellte sie gereizt fest. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich schuldig, dabei wusste Draco nicht mal, dass sie schwanger war! Sie hatte nicht mal Sex mit ihm gehabt, um schwanger zu werden, Merlin noch mal!

„Ok", fuhr Preston lächelnd fort, „du hast mich ganze sieben Tage lang ignoriert, aber mach mir keinen Vorwurf." Er setzte sich tatsächlich neben sie und entfaltete eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ – wo auch immer er ihn herhatte!

Verbissen wandte Pansy wieder den Blick. Und wenn sie noch drei Wochen auf ihren verdammten Elf würde warten müssen, der ihr Gepäck holte, sie würde kein Wort mit diesem Mann reden. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Sie war so vorhersehbar. Als wäre der eine reiche Reinblüter mit dem nächstbesten zu ersetzen. Sie könnte heulen über ihre Dummheit.

Hoffentlich erfuhr ihre Mutter nichts davon. Aber sie glaubte, den Kandidaten von Mann vor sich gut genug einschätzen zu können, um zu sagen, dass auch er wusste, wie man eine Affäre geheim hielt. Denn sie nahm an, Preston McGraw war noch nicht so weit, sich vom Markt zu begeben. Er würde sie vergessen, wie sie ihn vergessen würde. Und das wäre das.

Merlin, schämte sie sich.

Wo blieb dieser verdammte Elf?

Sie spannte den Kiefer gereizt an, während Preston neben ihr zufrieden summend durch den _Propheten_ blätterte.

„Wusstest du, dass du nach dem Orgasmus praktisch anfängst zu schnurren?", wollte er von ihr wissen, ohne sie anzusehen, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich darüber sprach. Aber sie wandte den Blick in seine Richtung, als sie endlich ihren Elfen auf sich zukommen sah.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das beurteilen kannst. Mein Orgasmus war vorgetäuscht. Sonst wärst du nie zu einem Ende gelangt", spottete sie böse, und er sah sie an.

„Du lügst", stellte er sachlich fest. „Ok", sagte er nickend. „Wenn du das brauchst, um deinen Stolz aufrechtzuerhalten." Und er besaß die Dreistigkeit zu lächeln. Zornig schritt sie zu ihrem Elfen und drückte ihm ihren Koffer in die kleinen Arme. Er verschwand ächzend, und Pansy hasste die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich gelogen hatte. Denn leider hatte sie ihren Orgasmus nicht vortäuschen müssen. Wäre sie einfach niemals hierhergekommen und wäre sie einfach vor Sehnsucht zu Hause in ihrem Bett vergangen!

Sie war so unfassbar blöd.

Merlin, hasste sie sich gerade.

Morgen würde alles wieder normal werden. Und sie würde Preston nie wieder sehen.

„Bereit?", erkundigte sich Ginny lächelnd bei ihr, und Hermine saß unruhig auf dem Behandlungsstuhl. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal unwohl gefühlt, hatte keine Übelkeit empfunden, und alles verlief einfach geradezu problemlos. Sie hatte Sorge, dass sie das Kind vielleicht verloren hatte, aber sie sagte nichts.

Sie nickte nur und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Keine Sorge", deutete Ginny ihre Gedanken richtig. „Es ist reine Routine. Ich schaue nach, ob alle Vitalfunktionen normal sind, und dann kannst du schon wieder gehen." Hermine nickte erneut und hielt den Atem an, als Ginny stumm die Formel sprach und feiner weißer Rauch sich von Hermines Bauchdecke hob, sich kräuselte und sanft verpuffte.

Aber Ginnys Stirn hatte sich gerunzelt.

„Was?", fragte Hermine sofort alarmiert, denn sie konnte mit simplen Rauchzeichen nichts anfangen.

„Nichts, es ist nur…", begann Ginny verwirrt und wiederholte den Zauber. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Was? Was ist? Ist es… weg? Ist es krank? Was?", entfuhr es ihr hysterischer. Ginny hob den Blick.

„Nein, nein. Der Rauch ist beruhigt, die Wellen sind beständig, der Herzschlag ist kräftig, es ist nur…" Hermines Augen wurden groß. Nicht, dass sie glauben konnte, dass man durch simple Rauchzeichen den Herzschlag lesen konnte, von einem Embryo, der nicht größer als ein Kirschkern sein konnte, aber sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Also was?" Denn Ginny wirkte noch immer höchst verwirrt, als sie zum Schreibtisch ging und ihre Akte durchsah.

„Eine Sekunde", entschuldigte sich Ginny, und Hermine kannte ihren Tonfall. Sie war ruhig und gefasst, so wie wenn sie mit ihrer Mutter sprach. Und meistens sprach sie mit ihrer Mutter so, wenn es mal wieder schlimme Neuigkeiten gab. Wenn sich James einen Zahn ausgeschlagen hatte oder irgendeine Kinderkrankheit ihn davon abhielt, das Wochenende über mit Molly und Arthur zu verbringen. Das war Ginnys Stimme. Ginny hatte das Behandlungszimmer verlassen, und Hermine wurde langsam panisch.

Aber bevor sie aufstehen und Ginny folgen konnte, kam diese mit Dean im Schlepptau zurück.

„Hey, Hermine", begrüßte Dean sie, der einen Mundschutz und Handschuhe trug. Hatte ihn Ginny aus einer OP geholt?! „Du erlaubst?", erkundigte sich Dean freundlich und wiederholte den Zauber, den Ginny angewandt hatte, nachdem Hermine überfordert genickt hatte.

Es passierte dasselbe. Weißer Rauch kringelte sich ruhig gen Decke.

„Sieht alles gut aus."

„Dean", sagte Ginny bestimmt und zeigte ihm Hermines Akte. Dean las und hob den Blick.

„Ja?" Ratlosigkeit stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.

„Erste Zeile", entgegnete Ginny mit mehr Nachdruck, und Dean senkte den Blick langsam erneut auf die Akte.

„Oh", sagte er dann.

„Was? Was soll das heißen?", entfuhr es Hermine, die vor Spannung platzte. „Was ist? Bekomme ich eine Eule und kein Kind mehr?", rief sie zornig aus. „Wieso sagt ihr mir nicht, was los ist?"

„Dürfte ich noch einmal, Hermine?", ignorierte Dean ihre Fragen und wiederholte den Zauber, so wie Ginny es auch getan hatte. Hermine atmete verärgert aus. „Tja", bemerkte Dean vielsagend und sah Ginny wieder an.

„Was?!", rief Hermine wieder. Dann sah Ginny sie etwas blasser an.

„Hermine, da… scheint ein Fehler passiert zu sein."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Was für ein Fehler? Bekomme ich Drillinge? Denn wenn du mir gleich nicht irgendeine Antwort gibst, fange ich an zu schreien, Ginny!", drohte sie atemlos.

„Der Rauch ist weiß", sagte Dean statt Ginny, die untröstlich wirkte.

„Was heißt das?", entfuhr es Hermine, am Ende jeder Geduld.

„Schwarz heißt, es wird ein Mädchen", erläuterte Dean schließlich. Er sah Ginny wieder an. Hermines Mund hatte sich perplex geöffnet.

„Und Weiß heißt", begann Ginny erschüttert, „du bekommst einen Jungen."

Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Ich dachte… ich dachte, ihr hättet die Proben… geeicht, oder was auch immer?", entfuhr es ihr überfordert.

„Das hatten wir", bestätigte Ginny. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das hatte passieren können", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Es tut mir… so leid, Hermine." Hermine sank auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Millicent muss da ein Fehler passiert sein. Sie war neu auf der Station, ich dachte, sie…." Aber Ginny schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Es ist meine Verantwortung, und ich bin wirklich, wirklich erschüttert, und ich weiß, du bist bestimmt-"

„-gut, dass ich das Zimmer gelb und nicht pink gestrichen habe", entfuhr es Hermine tonlos, während ihr Blick ins Leere gegangen war. Ginny unterbrach sich selbst.

„Was?", fragte ihre beste Freundin verwirrt.

„Es… geht ihm gut? Alles ist in Ordnung?", wollte Hermine ruhiger wissen.

„Alles ist in bester Ordnung", antwortete ihr Dean. „Ich lasse euch alleine", verabschiedete er sich wieder, und Ginny sah Hermine untröstlich an.

„Hermine, ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, ich-"

„-weißt du, für gewöhnlich hat man den Luxus gar nicht, dass man sich das Geschlecht aussuchen kann, und es ist mir im Grunde egal", gab Hermine nach, die mehr als erleichtert war, dass es dem Baby gut ging.

„Aber Hermine, ich-"

„-es ist wirklich schon ok. Dann… wird es eben ein Junge", sagte Hermine, und musste lächeln. Wenn das einzige Problem das Geschlecht war, dann würde sie schon damit zurecht kommen. Andere hatten gar kein Kind. Dann bekam sie halt einen Jungen. Wo war schon der Unterschied? Es wäre ihr Junge, und sie würde ihn genauso lieb haben wie ein Mädchen.

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es Ginny, und Hermine begriff, dass Ginny wohl andere Patientinnen gewöhnt war, mit klareren Vorstellungen und Prinzipien, was ihre ungeborenen Kinder betraf.

„Ja, wirklich", erwiderte Hermine erleichtert. „Solange es keine Eule ist", ergänzte sie, und Ginny wirkte tatsächlich merklich erleichtert. „Es kann passieren", schloss Hermine beruhigend.

„Danke, Hermine", erwiderte Ginny aufrichtig.

Endlich beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder.

Ginny schloss die Tür zum Labor hinter sich. Niemand war hier, außer ihr und Millicent.

„Millicent", begann sie, ruhiger, als sie wirklich war. Diese wandte sich erschrocken um.

„Heilerin Potter, Sie haben mich erschreckt!", entgegnete diese und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Haben Sie nicht Dienstschluss?"

„Ja, aber… es gab einen Vorfall", begann Ginny, denn was Hermine sagte, stimmte nicht wirklich. Es konnte nicht passieren. Denn alle Proben waren weiblich. Der Kühlungszauber der Becher hatte diese Wirkung, denn auch bei einer normalen Befruchtung war jeder Embryo zunächst weiblich. Das Testosteron der Spermazelle beeinflusste letztendlich die nächste Entwicklung.

Und diese Phase wurde durch den Zauber blockiert. Zur Sicherheit waren alle Präparate weiblich geeicht, damit eben solche Verwechslungen nicht passieren konnten. Nur durch die magische Änderung wurden sie männlich.

Und das bedeutete schlicht und ergreifend nur eine einzige Sache. Millicent hatte die Probe männlich eichen müssen. Und das war etwas, was laut Akte und Patientenwunsch in diesem Fall nicht vorgesehen war.

„Was für einen Vorfall?", wollte Milicent besorgt wissen. „Ich dachte, die Befruchtungen heute sind reibungslos verlaufen?" Millicent wirkte ernsthaft überrascht.

„Es geht nicht um die Befruchtungen heute", widersprach Ginny ihr, und sie konnte nicht verhindern, wütend zu klingen. Millicent merkte es, denn sie senkte den Blick.

„Um was geht es?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen.

„Es geht um Hermine Granger. Laut Akte, wollte sie ein Mädchen. Allerdings bekommt sie nun einen Jungen. Und in der Akte steht, dass Sie behandelnde Assistenz gewesen sind. Sie waren für die Präparate verantwortlich." Und Millicents Blick hob sich langsam, völlig ausdruckslos.

„Und ich habe die Probe weiblich geeicht!", beteuerte Millicent heftig. „Sie ist ja ohnehin weiblich, und ich habe den Bestätigungszauber durchgeführt, so wie jedes Mal! Es ist alles dokumentiert!", versprach sie hastig.

„Ja, das sehe ich", erwiderte Ginny mit Blick in die Akte. „Wie kommt es dann, dass Hermine einen Jungen bekommt?"

Und Millicents Mund stand vor Verblüffung offen.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Es kann nicht sein."

„Wir hatten fünf Patientinnen an diesem Tag. Ich habe nachgesehen. Und bei allen anderen ist alles in Ordnung. Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet bei Hermine ein Fehler passiert ist?", donnerte ihre Stimme, und Ginny wusste, sie nahm es erst recht persönlich, gerade weil es um Hermine ging. Millicent war wieder zusammen gezuckt.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!", sagte sie eilig. „Wird Miss Granger-?"

„-Hermine sagt, ihr ist auch ein Sohn recht", unterbrach Ginny sie missmutig. „Das, Millicent, ist ein Fehler, der nicht passieren darf. Und das Mungo wäre haftbar in solchen Fällen, in denen wir eine wasserdichte Garantie dafür geben, dass so ein Fehler niemals passiert! Betrachten Sie es als Warnung!", knurrte Ginny. „Sie befinden sich wieder auf Probe in dieser Abteilung. Wenn nur noch eine Kleinigkeit passiert, sind Sie raus aus dem Mungo", ermahnte Ginny sie. „Und sei es nur, dass sich eine Patientin darüber beschwert, dass das Thermometer zu kalt ist! Haben Sie das verstanden, Schwester Millicent?"

Und Millicent schluckte, den Tränen sehr nahe.

„Ja, Heilerin Potter", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und zutiefst beschämt. „Ich habe verstanden."

„Und morgen erwarte ich von Ihnen eine Erklärung hierfür. Und sie werden sich bei Miss Granger entschuldigen. Und jetzt dürfen Sie Überstunden machen, und die Daten in der Akte ändern, denn jetzt bekommt sie einen Jungen." Und damit knallte ihr Ginny die Akte auf den polierten Stahltisch und rauschte aus dem Labor.

Millicent schluchzte, während sie die Daten änderte. Sie hatte das nicht nötig! Sie hatte nicht nötig, so behandelt zu werden! Denn es war nicht ihr erster Tag! Und sie musste hier nicht einmal arbeiten. Sie tat es nur, um aus dem Haus zu kommen. Sie brauchte das mickrige Gehalt hier nicht! Sie könnte auch einfach ihre Tage im Club verbringen. Sie brauchte nicht arbeiten!

Und sie brauchte sich von niemandem so behandeln zu lassen, erst recht nicht von Ginny Potter!

Heute Mittag war alles gut gewesen! Pansy war aus Barcelona zurück, hatte Farbe bekommen und hatte ihr widerwillig vom Urlaub berichtet. Viel erzählt hatte sie nicht. Dann hatte Pansy ihre erste Routineuntersuchung gehabt, und alles war gut gelaufen.

Niemand hatte sich bei ihr, Millicent, beschwert! Sie machte solche Fehler nicht! Natürlich hatte sie die Probe geeicht! Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht.

Und sie erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Es war alles sowieso kompliziert genug gewesen, mit der ganzen Austauscherei der Proben! Sie hatte genug zu tun gehabt, und alle sollten froh sein, dass sie überhaupt solch gute Arbeit verrichtete!

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an Hermine Grangers Probe.

Und sie erinnerte sich, dass sie die doppelte Probe beseitigt hatte, die gar nicht doppelt gewesen war. Sie hatte Prestons Probe vernichtet und gegen Dracos getauscht.

Und Hermine Granger hatte den Geschöpfenforscher bekommen. Und diese Probe war weiblich gewesen! Als ob es Millicent nicht mehr wüsste!

Ihre Hand, mit der sie die Daten änderte, stockte plötzlich.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass Dean Pansys Probe männlich geeicht hatte.

Aber… das hatte sie doch eigentlich schon getan gehabt. Schon vorher. Denn Pansy hatte ja nicht Prestons Probe erhalten, sondern Dracos. Theoretisch.

Oh… nein.

Langsam hob sich Millicents Blick. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Hatte sie… vielleicht doch die Becher vertauscht? Hatte sie den Geschöpfenforscher letztendlich verschwinden lassen, und hatte somit Hermine Granger das Präparat von… von…-

-Oh Merlin! Das konnte nicht sein! Oh nein! Was sollte sie tun? Was sollt sie jetzt tun? Gab es irgendeine Möglichkeit, wie sie es herausfinden konnte? Und wollte sie das überhaupt? Wenn es für sie keine Möglichkeit gab, dann gab es auch für Hermine Granger keine Möglichkeit. Und auch keinen Bedarf! Denn wie sollte Hermine Granger jemals darauf kommen, dass sie vielleicht nicht den Samen eines unbekannten Geschöpfenforschers in sich trug, sondern… das Erbgut, was Pansy unbedingt haben wollte?

Es musste auch gar nicht stimmen! Vielleicht war Millicent tatsächlich ein Fehler passiert. Sie war menschlich, und Fehler passierten ab und an, beruhigte sie ihr rasendes Herz.

Und niemand würde es herausfinden! Niemand könnte es jemals wissen! Millicent würde sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, sagen, sie wäre inkompetent gewesen, auch wenn das so nicht richtig war, und dann… dann wäre es eben so. Pansy musste nichts davon erfahren. Hermine Granger musste nichts davon erfahren.

Millicent wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran.

Und wenn… der Geschöpfenforscher vernichtet war, und Dean Pansys Präparat hatte eichen müssen, hieß das dann nicht, dass… dass… Pansys tatsächlich Prestons Probe erwischt hatte? War das Ironie? Millicent war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte Ironie noch nie begriffen.

Aber sie glaubte, das hier kam dem ganzen Konzept von Ironie recht nahe.

Sie kaute abwesend auf ihren Fingernägeln.

Sie würde schweigen. Wie Merlins Grab! Denn sie konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, was Pansy ihr antun würde, wenn sie das rausbekäme! Und das Chateau der Parkinsons konnte Millicent dann auch vergessen! Und gerade jetzt, wo sie tatsächlich schon Kontakt zu Gregory Goyle aufgebaut hatte! Sei es auch nur, dass er vor ihr auf der Party weggelaufen war. Sie war in seinem Leben, und sie konnte nicht riskieren, ihre Chancen zu verlieren.

Niemand würde es je erfahren.

Niemand, schwor sie sich.

Merlin. Es wäre Londons größtes Geheimnis. Und sie würde es wissen. Ihr wurde direkt schlecht.

Er war noch nie so schnell nach Hause appariert wie heute Nachmittag. Vielleicht einmal, damals, als Draco den alten Rennbesen von der Wand genommen hatte und im Garten von Malfoy Manor seinen ersten Flugunfall gehabt hatte und ins Mungo hatte gebracht werden müssen. Er war fünf gewesen.

Sein Bein war gebrochen gewesen, und die Nacht mit Skelewachs war die schlimmste Nacht in Lucius' Leben gewesen. Nicht nur, weil Draco die ganze Nacht geweint hatte, sondern, weil Narzissa vor Angst fast gestorben war.

Und heute war er so schnell aus dem Vereinigungshaus nach Malfoy Manor appariert, dass ihm noch immer schwindelig war, als er an den Elfen vorbei ins Innere stob.

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte er, während die Elfen neben ihm herliefen. Er erreichte die Treppe und hastete nach oben.

„Die Misses!", berichtete eine kleinere Elfe aufgelöst. „Sie weint und schreit und… weint!" Lucius' Blick fiel misstrauisch auf die Elfe.

„Wirklich?", wollte er ungläubig wissen, aber das Geschöpf nickte heftig.

„Der Baum!", sagte sie mit feierlicher Stimme. „Der Baum, er blüht! Misty wusste es!", wiederholte sie so ernsthaft, dass Lucius die Stirn in Falten legen musste.

„Welcher Baum?", entfuhr es ihm perplex, während er den zweiten Stock endlich erreicht hatte. „Narzissa?" Die kleine Elfe war ängstlich zurück geblieben. Wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor Narzissa. Narzissa konnte wirklich schrecklich zu den Geschöpfen sein, auch wenn sie es meistens nicht so meinte.

Und tatsächlich hörte er ein Schluchzen. Es kam aus einem der Gästezimmer. „Narzissa?", wiederholte er und näherte sich dem verdächtigen Geräusch.

Er schob sachte die Tür nach innen auf. Und Narzissa stand…- vor dem Stammbaum der Familie. Was tat sie da? War wieder irgendein Verwandter gestorben, und der Baum zeigte es an? So was passierte bei magischen Stammbäumen. Man sah es, bevor die Verwandten Zeit hatten, über Floh anzurufen. Magische Stammbäume hatten eben auch schlechte Seiten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sofort, kam näher und überflog die Namen der Ahnen und Verwandten, die vielleicht noch sterben konnten und es noch nicht längst hinter sich hatten. Viele waren ohnehin nicht mehr übrig, fiel ihm bitter auf. „Ist es Onkel Basil?", schloss er und prüfte die Daten des Mannes, den er ohnehin nur flüchtig kennengelernt hatte.

„Lucius!", entfuhr es Narzissa so aufgelöst, dass es ihm tatsächlich an die Nieren ging. Er hasste es, seine Frau so zu sehen. „Er hat… er hat…" Sie sprach nicht weiter. Lucius konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Was? Wer hat was? Sprich mit mir, oder ich…" Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn sie nicht sprach. Sie wirkte so völlig verstört, dass er nicht mal genau sagen konnte, was ihm solche Angst machte. Sie wirkte nicht krank oder untröstlich. Sie wirkte…- Merlin, er konnte seinen Finger nicht auf das Wort legen, was er suchte. Es beunruhigte ihn jedoch.

„Draco!", sagte sie schließlich mit tonloser Stimme. Sofort schoss sein Blick zu dem Namen seines Sohnes. Was war passiert? Draco war doch nicht – er war doch wohl nicht-! Er hatte sich zwar in den letzten Wochen nicht aus Amerika zurückgemeldet, aber Lucius hatte angenommen, er sei beschäftigt und egoistisch gewesen, so wie immer. War ihm etwas zugestoßen? Sagte ihnen der dämliche Baum nun, dass sie ihren einzigen Sohn-

Seine Gedanken fanden ein plötzliches Ende.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm, fast bestürzt. Draco lebte noch. Nur sein Geburtsdatum stand in schwarz gestickt unter seinem Namen, aber… ein gewundener Zweig schlängelte sich nach rechts. Lucius' Mund hatte sich geöffnet. Der Name Hermine Granger stand dort so leserlich, als wäre es ein Witz. Es fehlten die Ringe, die zwischen allen anderen Paaren über den Zweigen thronten, aber von der Mitte des Zweiges führte ein Trieb nach unten. Bei Merlins Bart! „Was?!", entkam es seinen Lippen erneut, denn er konnte nicht begreifen. Hatte Draco nicht… nicht gesagt, er wäre unfruchtbar?

Wie konnte…?!

„Sag mir, was es bedeuten soll?", verlangte Narzissa plötzlich von ihm, immer noch aufgelöst vor Schock.

„Ich…?" Lucius verengte die Augen, blinzelte, denn vielleicht täuschte er sich, aber der Name blieb derselbe. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass…"

„Sie ist schwanger", flüsterte Narzissa tonlos, was Lucius selber aufgefallen war.

„Das sehe ich. Vielleicht irrt sich der Baum?", schlug er fassungslos vor. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er… dass Draco…" Aber Lucius schwieg. Nein, er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Denn dann hätte Draco mit ihr…-

„Der Baum hat sich noch nie geirrt!", zischte Narzissa jetzt. „Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wer sie ist?", fuhr Narzissa ihn an. Lucius erwiderte ihren Blick. Ja. Hatte er. Er war erst vor einigen Wochen bei ihr gewesen und hatte sie gezwungen, eine einstweilige Verfügung zu unterschreiben, die sie davon abhielt, der Vereinigung zu nahe zu-

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm plötzlich. „Sie ist schwanger", schloss er, denn er wusste es ja!

„Weißt du das sicher? Woher weißt du es?", wollte Narzissa fast enttäuscht wissen, als hätte sie selber geglaubt, der Baum würde sich irren.

„Weil ich ihr geraten habe, ihre Übelkeit mit Kieselbacherde zu bekämpfen", entfuhr es ihm, überrascht über die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich solche Dinge über diese lästige, wildfremde Person wusste. Und so ähnlich sah Narzissa ihn auch an.

„Was?!" Sie starrte ihn an. „Wie in Merlins Namen kommst du dazu?"

„Ich… habe durchgesetzt, dass sie sich der _Malfoy Group_ nicht näher als fünfzig Schritte nähern darf", erwiderte er trocken, während sein Blick wieder auf dem Stammbaum ruhte. „Das war… natürlich bevor ich wusste, dass sie die Mutter unseres… Enkels ist."

Merlin. Wie falsch diese Worte klangen.

„Meinst du, Draco hat es uns mit Absicht nicht gesagt?" Lucius hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er wusste nicht mal, dass sein Sohn Kontakt zu magisch-demokraten Persönlichkeiten hatte, wegen denen ehemalige Todesser wie sie es waren, denkbar schlecht im Licht der Gesellschaft standen. „Meinst du, er weiß es?" Jetzt war sein Blick nachsichtiger mit seiner Frau.

„Dass er Sex mit ihr gehabt hat? Narzissa, ich denke, er wird nicht-"

„-nein, Merlin! Mir ist schon klar, was er getan haben muss, damit… damit…!" Selbst seiner Frau schien es schwer zu fallen, die Worte auszusprechen. Merlin, es fiel ihm schon schwer, die Worte überhaupt auch nur zu denken! „Ich meine, vielleicht hat sie ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie… dass sie…?"

Lucius atmete aus. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", verließen die Worte ehrlich seinen Mund. Narzissas Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich… weiß es nicht", antwortete sie unglücklich. „Ich meine…- müssen wir sie… einladen?" Narzissa wirkte nicht glücklich über diese Aussicht.

„Einladen?", wiederholte Lucius.

„Ich meine, sie bekommt einen Malfoy, oder nicht?" Narzissa klang heillos überfordert.

„Es scheint so", sagte er, während er ungläubig den Stammbaum betrachtete, dem er noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

„Aber… Draco wohnt in Amerika. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso… sie…?" Lucius atmete aus. Er verstand es auch nicht. Er verstand wenig von dem, was Draco tat. Er wollte nicht im Unternehmen arbeiten, er wollte keine Verantwortung hierfür übernehmen – denn so sah es doch aus, oder nicht?

„Wir müssen mit ihm reden."

Ja. Das klang sicherer, denn mit ihr wollte Lucius nicht reden. Und… vor allem, Hermine Granger musste doch Bescheid wissen! Er wusste nicht, mit wie vielen Gentlemen die junge Miss Granger verkehrte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so vielen waren, dass sie sich nicht ausrechnen konnte, von wem ihr Kind nun war.

Aber… sie hatte es ihm, Lucius, nicht gesagt, als er da gewesen war. Wollte sie es geheim halten? Es wäre doch ohnehin irgendwann rausgekommen. Irgendwann hätten sie den Stammbaum ins Auge gefasst!

„Gut. Wir… wir reden mit ihm. Heute Abend. Direkt heute Abend. Dann ist es mittags bei ihm." Er wusste, Narzissa sprach, um sich abzulenken. Es waren Neuigkeiten. Neuigkeiten, die er nicht ganz begreifen konnte. „Wir werden Großeltern!", entfuhr es Narzissa plötzlich, allerdings fehlte dir Freude in ihren Worten. „Die Großeltern eines… Halbbluts…."

Tränen stiegen wieder in ihren Augen empor. „Lucius, ich muss mich setzen", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme, abwesend zog er ihr einen Stuhl heran.

Und er glaubte, er musste sich ebenfalls setzen. Zwar war es ihm gerade vollkommen egal, welchen Blutstatus dieses Kind haben würde, aber… er konnte nicht begreifen, was sich Draco dabei gedacht hatte!


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Cards down

 _„_ _Deep down you already know the truth."_

 ** _Unknown_**

Er war hart im Nehmen, aber dieses verdammte Jetlag! Er gähnte herzhaft, denn er war nur noch müde. Und egal, was die Leute behaupteten, es legte sich nicht nach einigen Tagen! Er war seit vier Wochen hier, und er fühlte sich beschissen.

Aber seltsamerweise passte New York zu seiner Stimmung. Die Leute hier schienen überwiegend schlechte Laune zu haben. Die gesamte Zeit! Kein Jetlag von Nöten!

„Draco?", begrüßte ihn seine Kollegin Penelope Beaks mit einem allgegenwärtigen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie arbeitete auch bei ‚Burgh und Baine'. Und ihre Methoden mochten fragwürdig sein, allerdings machte ihr Aussehen jede ihrer noch so unmoralischen Entscheidungen wett.

„Hm?", knurrte er, denn das Jetlag hatte ihm tatsächlich jede seiner Touren mit ihr vermiest, denn er war abends einfach zu fertig, um überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, seine Suite zu verlassen. Außerdem nervten ihn die Leute, die immer und immer wieder seinen Akzent zur Sprache brachten, als wäre er ein Grindfuchtel-Kobold aus dem magischen Zirkus, zu Besuch in New York.

„Deine schlechte Laune ist sexy, aber der nächste Klient wartet", flötete sie verboten fröhlich, und in seinem Kopf hatte er verschiedene Ideen, wie er ihr diesen Frohsinn austreiben konnte. Aber leider war er zu müde, um auch nur eine dieser Ideen in nächster Zeit zu verwirklichen.

„Hm", knurrte er schläfrig, denn er hatte um sechs Uhr gestern Abend die Augen zugemacht, war um ein Uhr morgens hellwach gewesen, und hielt sich mit sehr viel Kaffee über Wasser, denn mittlerweile war er seit dreizehn Stunden auf den Beinen, und englischer Tee schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit in Amerika zu sein, hatte er festgestellt.

Und er hatte festgestellt, dass er Kaffee verabscheute. Er hasste ihn mit Milch, mit Sirup und ohne alles. Und er trank ihn mittlerweile nur noch schwarz, denn er schmeckte immer gleich bitter und widerwärtig.

Und auch, wenn es nicht in seinen Kram passte, vermisste er England. Zumindest vermisste er seine gewohnten Uhrzeiten und seinen verfluchten Tee.

Und er hatte die Akte in der Suite liegen lassen, die er jetzt gerade brauchte. Er wurde nicht unbedingt wie ein König hier behandelt. Nein, eher wie das gemeine Volk, das bereits nach vier Wochen verdammten Ärger bekam, wenn es Fehler machte. Fuck. Er würde improvisieren müssen.

Und fast war er dankbar, dass sein Kamin aufleuchtete. Dann hatte er noch eine Gnadenminute, ehe er irgendwelchen aufgedrehten magischen Maklern erklären konnte, warum er gerade heute zu keinem Schluss würde kommen können – denn er wusste nicht, um was es ging. Er wollte schlafen. Und er wusste, er pflegte seinen Teufelskreis mit echter Hingabe, denn würde er um halb sechs das scheiß Büro verlassen, würde er um sechs eingeschlafen sein, um dann um ein Uhr morgens aufzustehen und den ganzen Scheiß von vorne zu beginnen. Er wollte sterben.

Er erstickte förmlich in Gold und verschlief jede Gelegenheit, es auszugeben, Merlin noch mal!

Mit einer müden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs nahm er das Gespräch entgegen. Übersee, ging ihm auf, als die Verbindung eine Weile brauchte, um klar zu werden. Und er blinzelte verblüfft.

„Ja?", fragte er, und musste wieder gähnen, als er seine Eltern erkannte, die wohl im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saßen. Es war dunkel. Es war abends in England. Zeit, zu schlafen, dachte er dumpf.

„Hallo Draco", begrüßte ihn seine Mutter, mehr als förmlich, stellte er am Rande fest.

„Wie ist die Arbeit?", mischte sich Lucius ebenso ernst mit ein, und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Super", entgegnete er trocken und spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sanken.

„Du hast dich die letzten Wochen nicht gemeldet", fuhr seine Mutter tadelnd fort.

„Ich… ja. Ich…" Er war so müde, ihm fiel nicht mal eine adäquate Ausrede ein, verdammt. „Keine Zeit gehabt", wiegelte er ab.

„Draco, wir müssen reden", begann Lucius jetzt, und Draco hatte keine Lust. Es ging bestimmt wieder um irgendwelche kleinbürgerliche Reinblüterscheiße, auf die er keinen Bock hatte. Wirklich nicht.

„Mr. Malfoy-", unterbrach seine Sekretärin das Gespräch, als sie ohne zu klopfen seine Tür geöffnet hatte. „Oh, Verzeihung!", unterbrach sie sich selbst, klang aber nicht wirklich so, als ob sie die Worte ernst meinte. „Ich sage Mr. Bendle, dass Sie gleich da sind. Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?", flüsterte sie, und Draco ruckte gähnend mit dem Kopf.

„Kaffee. Stark. Stärker als vorher", knurrte er und fuhr sich über die Schläfe.

„Draco?", schien sein Vater zu wiederholen, und Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Flammen.

„Hm?", antwortete er auch hier nur noch einsilbig.

„Also wir… deine Mutter und ich…", sagte Lucius, und Draco verzog den Mund. Was? Was, Merlin noch mal? Spuck es einfach aus! Seine Geduld war auch nicht mehr vorhanden. Seit vier Wochen war ihm jeder Charme abhandengekommen. Aber noch würde er nicht zugeben, dass er sich mit dieser Wahl an Freiheit ein klein wenig übernommen hatte.

„Hm?!", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck, aber seine Eltern wirkten… seltsam ernst. „Irgendwer gestorben?", entfuhr es ihm jetzt doch, aber Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es geht um… Hermine Granger", fing seine Mutter jetzt an. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was?

„Was?", wiederholte er seine Gedanken.

„Sie… sie ist…" Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, weshalb seine Eltern ihn auf der Arbeit störten und von irgendeiner Muggel faselten. „Sie ist schwanger", sagte seine Mutter jetzt, mit eigenartiger Fassung in der Stimme. Und Draco wusste mit dieser Information wenig anzufangen, aber langsam nickte er.

„Hm", machte er wieder, denn weniger sprechen ließ ihn nicht so schnell müde werden.

„Ist das alles, was du dazu sagst?", wollte seine Mutter von ihm wissen.

Vielleicht hatte er missverstanden?

„Wer?", fragte er also vorsichtshalber, und die Nasenflügel seiner Mutter blähten sich gefährlich, als sie antwortete.

„Hermine Granger", wiederholte sie. Er hatte also richtig gehört. Und er glaubte, das wusste er bereits. Weshalb hatte sie sonst Kindermöbel bestellt? Und er war zu müde, um zu streiten, um sich über dieses absurde Gesprächsthema zu beschweren, und er beschloss, einfach zu antworten. Würde er schreien, würde er verlangen, zu wissen, weshalb ihn seine Eltern mit trivialer Scheiße nervten, würde er noch am Schreibtisch zusammenbrechen.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte er dann, und kurz wirkten beide seine Eltern mehr als überrascht.

„Du… du weißt es?", wiederholte Lucius jetzt konsterniert.

„Ja. Ich habe ihr schließlich das scheiß Kinderzimmer finanziert", entfuhr es ihm schlecht gelaunt, aber er riss sich sofort wieder zusammen. Das war sein Geheimnis. Und es war eine unwichtige Information. Seine Eltern wirkten erschüttert. Die Tür öffnete sich und seine Sekretärin brachte eilig den dampfenden ekelhaften Kaffee.

„Mr. Bendle wartet", erinnerte sie ihn leise, und Draco schoss ihr einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Sofort", erwiderte er kalt, und sie verschwand beleidigt wieder.

„Also…", begann seine Mutter fassungslos. „Also…!"

„Wisst ihr, ich habe viel zu tun?", unterbrach er sie eindeutig, und sie und Lucius tauschten einen knappen Blick.

„Wir müssen darüber reden. Hast du dir überhaupt Gedanken gemacht, wie es weiter geht?", schien sein Vater das Thema schließlich zu wechseln.

„Was? Ich bin seit vier Wochen hier!", brauste er auf. „Ich denke, ich gebe mein Bestes, und irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht-" Aber er riss sich zusammen. Nein. Nicht schreien, Draco.

„Draco, ich weiß, du arbeitest viel, aber es erlöst dich nicht von deinen Verpflichtungen", begann sein Vater jetzt. Was?! Er war so furchtbar verwirrt und müde. Hatte er wieder das Thema gewechselt?

„Meine-?", begann er, aber Narzissa nickte bereits

„-ja! Ich finde es schon ein starkes Stück, dass wir es nicht einmal persönlich von dir erfahren, sondern dass die Elfen es schon eher wissen, als wir!", fuhr sie ihn tatsächlich an, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Kiefer nachgab. Was zur…?

„Darum geht es aber nicht wirklich", widersprach sein Vater eindringlicher. Dracos Mund stand einfach offen. „Du lässt keinen an deinem Leben teilhaben, und jetzt-! Jetzt wissen wir nicht, was dein Plan diesbezüglich ist! Es gibt Dinge, die lassen sich nicht totschweigen! Finden deine Mutter und ich es schwierig, uns an diese Situation anzupassen?", stellte er die nächste rhetorische Frage, die an Draco gänzlich vorbeiging. „Ja! Natürlich ist es schwierig! Merlin, ich habe die Verfügung schließlich erst vor einem Monat erwirkt, die sie vom Unternehmen fernhält! Und wie sieht es aus, wenn… wenn… nun alles anders wird?!", wollte er zornig wissen.

Draco schwieg verwirrt. Musste er antworten? War das überhaupt eine Frage an ihn gewesen? Brauchten seine Eltern ihn für dieses Gespräch? Er nahm an, das war nicht der Fall. Er wollte gehen. Er trank einen erlösenden Schluck Koffein – und blinzelte, denn… das war wirklich starker Kaffee.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es einfach so im Club erzählen könnte!", ging seine Mutter dazwischen.

„Was-?", begann er perplex, aber sie unterbrach ihn herrisch.

„Und denkst du, mit Gold ist deine Verpflichtung auf der Welt geschafft?" Er atmete ruhiger aus. Merlin, war er schon so verwirrt? Er musste Burgh und Baine Millionen kosten, bei seiner geringen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne. „Willst du nicht, dass es jemand erfährt? Dass wir es erfahren? Soll es… ein Geheimnis bleiben?"

„Was?", entgegnete er verwirrt, denn scheinbar stellte seine Mutter ihm tatsächlich diese Fragen. „Ich - was?!"

„Hast du mit ihr gesprochen? Wie seid ihr verblieben? Ich meine… oder sprecht ihr nicht? War es einfach nur – was du eben tust? Und warum in Merlins Namen ausgerechnet sie?", jammerte seine Mutter plötzlich. Und Dracos Mund öffnete sich erneut.

„Was? Wer spricht nicht? Ich verstehe kein einziges Wort", gab er erschöpft zu.

„Hermine Granger!", wiederholte seine Mutter außer sich.

„Ob wir sprechen?", wiederholte er so fassungslos, dass seine Eltern ihn langsam verwirrter betrachteten. „Oh nein", entfuhr es ihm kopfschüttelnd. „Geht es um die Nacht?" War es rausgekommen? Hatte sie es doch erzählt? Draco war verwirrt. Wirklich.

„Die Nacht? Uns interessiert wirklich nicht, wie es passiert ist!", mischte sich Lucius ein. „Aber es geht nicht, dass man sich einfach aus dem Staub macht, nach einer solch lebensverändernden Situation, und es geht nicht nur dich etwas an!", schloss sein Vater böse.

„Was? Der Schnatz ist doch wieder im Haus! Es ist absolut nichts passiert", sagte Draco jetzt ungläubig, während seine Eltern ihn mittlerweile anstarrten, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz dicht. „Darum geht es doch, oder nicht?", ergänzte er, einen Hauch unsicherer.

„Ist das irgendeine Sportmetapher, die rechtfertigen soll, dass du dich aus dem Staub gemacht hast?", wollte seine Mutter aufbrausend wissen, und Draco schüttelte hochgradig verwirrt den Kopf. Wer hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht?!

Sie schwiegen alle drei, mehr oder weniger betroffen. Draco hatte noch nicht mal verstanden, weshalb seine Eltern anriefen.

„War… war das alles?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen, dem Nervenzusammenbruch mittlerweile sehr nahe.

„Wirst du dich bei ihr melden?", wollte seine Mutter zornig wissen. „Oder müssen wir deine Drecksarbeit erledigen?"

„Meine was?" Er war aufgestanden, denn er musste dieses Gespräch beenden. Er wurde nämlich verrückt.

„Irgendwer wird es erfahren!", prophezeite seine Mutter aufgebracht. „Und dann? Dann wird es in der Presse stehen. Merlin, was für eine Schlagzeile! Und die Konsequenz, Draco? Hast du kein Problem damit? Ist es mit deinem Gewissen einfach so vereinbar, dass es ein Halbblut sein wird? Ich meine, gut, Blut scheint heutzutage keinen Wert mehr in eurer Gesellschaft zu besitzen, allerdings hatten dein Vater und ich ganz andere Hoffnungen für unsere Familie!"

Draco stand vor den Flammen, vollkommen überfordert. „Ich… ich muss jetzt weiter machen?", entfuhr es ihm sehr erschöpft. Es kam als Frage über seine Lippen, als vorsichtige Frage, denn er wollte nichts Verwirrendes mehr hören. „Ist das ok?", vergewisserte er sich ernster.

„Wenn es für dich keine weitere Bedeutung hat", erwiderte seine Mutter, obwohl er diese Antwort nicht verstand.

„O-k", bestätigte er trotzdem nickend, denn sie entließen ihn scheinbar aus diesem seltsamen Kreuzverhör, aus dem er nicht schlau wurde.

„Dann behalten wir es für uns?", wollte seine Mutter provozierend wissen, und Draco nickte vorsintflutlich.

„Sicher. Sicher, tun wir das – was noch mal?", entkam es ihm müde.

„Dass sie schwanger ist?", wiederholte sie, die Worte messerscharf. Dracos Verstand war wieder abgedriftet.

„Wer?" Aber er unterbrach seine Mutter, ehe sie wieder schreien würde. „Granger?", riet er hastig und nickte wieder. „Ja, behalten wir das für uns." Vielleicht wurden seine Eltern langsam verrückt?

„Sie wird Gold verlangen", schien ihn sein Vater zu warnen, aber Draco winkte ab.

„Wir haben ein Bündnis geschlossen. Sie wird kein weiteres Gold verlangen", erwiderte er, dankbar, dass er diesmal dem Gespräch hatte folgen können.

„Du hast sie ausgezahlt?", entfuhr es seinem Vater mehr als verwirrt.

„Ja, schon", bestätigte Draco Worte, die er so nicht gewählt hätte. „Es… war nur eine Lappalie. Nichts, worüber man sich den Kopf zerbrechen müsste", ergänzte er, denn scheinbar nahm es seine Eltern mit, dass ihn ein schwangeres Schlammblut beim Hausfriedensbruch erwischt hatte. Aber seine Eltern waren immer etwas seltsam gewesen, nahm er an.

„Lappalie?", wiederholte sein Vater reserviert. „So kann man es auch nennen."

„Was, wenn sie den Namen will?", mischte sich seine Mutter ein. Draco hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit die Verbindung zu beenden.

„Welchen Namen?", fragte er, obwohl er nicht gewollt hatte und obwohl er wusste, dass seine Mutter wieder schreien würde.

„Unseren!", entfuhr es ihr zornig, als wäre er zu dumm für dieses Gespräch.

„Wieso sollte sie?", entfuhr es ihm wirklich ungläubig.

„Er hat recht", sagte Lucius schließlich, und Draco nickte wieder überfordert. „Es wird für sie genauso unangenehm sein, wie für uns, sonst hätte sie es mir doch wohl schon gesagt gehabt, als wir uns getroffen hatten", belehrte er Narzissa mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Ich muss los", verabschiedete sich Draco, als seine Sekretärin mehr als genervt in der Tür wartete.

„Draco-!", rief seine Mutter, aber er winkte zum Abschied und unterbrach die Verbindung. Er fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare. Es war eines der seltsamsten Gespräche, die er jemals geführt hatte. Seine Eltern hatten einen Schaden!

Gähnend folgte er der ebenso wütenden Sekretärin. Merlin, würde das ein Tag werden….

Pansy hatte nicht gewollt, aber ihre Mutter hatte sie vor die Wahl gestellt, gemütlich Zuhause zu sein, ihr von dem Urlaub zu erzählen, oder mit in den Club zu kommen, wo die Chance bestand, dass sie sich verstecken konnte.

Sie drückte sich zwischen den langweiligen Damen herum, die sie nicht kannte, damit ihre Mutter sie nicht wahnsinnig machen würde.

Ihre Untersuchung war gut gelaufen, der Junge war gesund, und Pansy hatte ihren kleinen Schwächeanfall überwunden. Sie hatte keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an Preston verschwendet, und er hatte sich auch nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Sie war Melissa aus dem Weg gegangen, die sie im anderen Zimmer der Vereinigung bereits gesehen hatte, und zog sich langsam aber sicher weiter zurück, bis sie den Wintergarten erreicht hatte.

Narzissa und Marjorie Goyle waren leise ins Gespräch vertieft, und Narzissa schenkte Pansy einen besonders mitleidigen Blick.

„Pansy, zurück aus Barcelona?", fragte Narzissa, verabschiedete sich von Marjorie, die schließlich den Wintergarten verließ, und kam zu ihr. „Wie gut, dich zu sehen!"

„Ja", bestätigte Pansy knapp.

„War es schön?", wollte Narzissa mit einem milden Lächeln wissen. Pansy fiel auf, dass sie Narzissa lange nicht gesehen hatte. Und… waren ihre Augen glasig? Weinte sie etwa? Pansys Mund öffnete sich, als Narzissa aufschluchzte. „Es tut mir so leid!", sagte die Frau vor ihr hastig, wischte sich über die Wangen und blickte zur Seite. „Es muss ja so schwer für dich sein, dass Draco fort ist. Und ich nehme an, du weißt es bereits?", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch, und Pansy überlegte langsam, ob sie nicht doch mit ihrer Mutter hätte Zuhause bleiben sollen.

„Was weiß ich?", ignorierte Pansy Narzissas Frage, bezüglich des Verlusts von Draco und sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Dass Hermine Granger schwanger ist?", flüsterte Narzissa mit großen Augen. Überrascht öffnete sich Pansys Mund. Und das war… eine Schande? Sie wunderte sich, dass Narzissa so etwas überhaupt wusste, aber Pansy nickte langsam.

„Ich… ja? Ich wusste das", bestätigte Pansy langsam.

„Es ist zu schade", erwiderte Narzissa mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Du warst perfekt an Dracos Seite", wechselte sie das Thema wieder. Und ja. Pansy wusste das selber. „Du hättest mit Würde sein Kind bekommen", fuhr Narzissa fort. Und Pansy nickte steif. Das tat sie. Oh, das tat sie, auch wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen war.

Immerhin vermisste Narzissa sie, stellte Pansy bitter fest. Auch wenn Draco das nicht tat.

„Deswegen ist Draco auch fort", flüsterte Narzissa untröstlich. „Und mich lässt er hier mit dieser Bürde zurück!" Und Pansy glaubte nicht, dass sie verstand. Von welcher Bürde sprach Narzissa?

Es herrschte eine seltsame Unruhe im Club. Pansy wollte wieder verschwinden.

„Narzissa, es war schön, dich zu sehen, aber ich bin immer noch ziemlich geschafft von der Reise, und ich würde mich gerne ausruhen", versuchte Pansy, höflich zu bleiben, während sie Abstand zwischen sich und Narzissa brachte. Diese nickte untröstlich.

„Natürlich, meine Liebe. Und… es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte dich gerne in der Familie gehabt und deinen Namen im Stammbaum gelesen", beteuerte sie aufrichtig. Pansy nickte nur und wandte sich ab.

Sie verschwand eilig durch die vielen Zimmer, relativ unbemerkt. Einigen Damen nickte sie zu, schlängelte sich an ihrer plappernden Mutter vorbei, bis sie endlich von einem Butler die Türen aufgezogen bekam und in die frische Luft verschwinden konnte.

Sie blieb vor dem Vereinigungshaus stehen.

Der Stammbaum!

Sie hatte Dracos Probe nicht anonymisiert, ging ihr plötzlich auf! Natürlich nicht. Da war sie überhaupt nicht drauf gekommen. Merlin, der Stammbaum der Malfoys müsste ihren Namen–

-was? Was meinte Narzissa damit, sie hätte gerne _ihren_ Namen im Stammbaum gelesen?

Welchen Namen sollte sie sonst…-

Der Wind schien plötzlich merklich kälter geworden zu sein, als Pansys Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Nackte Angst erfasste sie, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, warum.

Nein. Nein…. Das konnte nicht sein.

Oh nein. Es machte keinen Sinn! Wie sollte so etwas passieren? Pansy hatte die Probe ins Mungo gebracht! Pansy war mit dieser Probe befruchtet worden!

Und ja, Hermine Granger war schwanger, aber… es konnte nicht sein! Pansy war mit Dracos Kind schwanger, denn so sollte es sein! So musste es sein! Ihr Name stand im Stammbaum der Malfoys, nicht… nicht…-

Pansys Blick fokussierte, und sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

Millicent.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Preston's Baby

 _„_ Babies don't need fathers, but mothers do.

Someone who is taking care of a baby needs to be taken care of. _"_

 ** _Amy Heckerling_**

„Draco?" Er vernahm eine weibliche Stimme, nahe an seinem Ohr. Er atmete langsam aus und öffnete seine Augen. „So habe ich mir den Abend nicht wirklich vorgestellt", bemerkte Penelope neben ihm. Er blinzelte träge. Scheinbar war sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter gesunken. Hastig setzte er sich auf. Richtig. Er hatte sie eingeladen. Zu sich in seine Suite. Er hatte den Wein eingegossen, einen Schluck getrunken und war scheinbar… eingeschlafen.

„Entschuldige", sagte er hastig und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Der Tag war anstrengend, nicht wahr? Der Termin im Unternehmen von diesen Verrückten, dann Dinner mit den Parker-Brüdern, die denken, Gold wächst auf Bäumen?", säuselte sie, und lehnte sich näher zu ihm. Er hielt sich mit aller Macht davon ab, zu gähnen.

„Mhm", machte er und hielt den Mund geschlossen.

„Ich finde, du machst das großartig", sagte sie jetzt und klimperte aufreizend mit ihren Wimpern. Draco war zu müde für Vorspiel. Er war zu müde für die große Show. Er glaubte, Sex wäre genau das, was ihn vielleicht noch für eine halbe Stunde wach halten würde.

Und er folgte dieser Eingebung. Er wusste schon nicht mehr, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, diese blonde Barbie neben ihm. Er lehnte sich zu ihr, schloss den Abstand und verschloss ihre Lippen. Sie roch himmlisch. Zuerst dachte er, sie würde sich wehren, würde sich beschweren, wie dreist und plump er war, aber dann schlang sie seufzend die Arme um seinen Nacken. Seine Hände fuhren ihre schlanke Taille hinab, pressten sie enger an sich, und er dachte nicht darüber nach, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler war, eine Affäre am Arbeitsplatz anzufangen. Ihr Akzent war schrecklich, aber… wenn sie den Mund hielt, war sie das Risiko wert.

Und dann ergriff sie urplötzlich die Initiative, löste sich von seinen Lippen, öffnete selber ihr Kleid, erhob sich und ließ es ihren Körper hinab fallen. Sie trug weder BH, noch Höschen, was Draco äußerst löblich fand. Verdammt.

„Ich halte auch nichts von Vorspiel", erläuterte sie lächelnd, und er musste nichts sagen, denn setzte sich nackt auf die Couch zurück, nur noch die hohen roten Schuhe an, während sie sein Hemd öffnete, dann seinen Gürtel, und ihn zwang aufzustehen, damit sie seine Hose und Shorts seine Beine hinab ziehen konnte. Schon schubste sie ihn zurück, lehnte sich gegen ihn, so dass er mit dem Rücken auf der Couch lag, und sie kletterte über ihn.

Ja, das ging… schnell.

Wow. Sie vergeudete keine Sekunde, stellte er fest, als sie einfach nach seinem Schwanz griff, seine harte Länge in ihrer Hand umschloss, ehe sie ihn unter sich positionierte und Draco ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte, als sie seinen Schwanz einfach in sich aufnahm, tiefer glitt und anfing, ihn zu reiten.

Merlin!

So schnell war er noch nie zur Sache gekommen!

Sein Kamin flammte auf. Scheiße. Scheiß egal. Seine Hände lagen um ihre Hüften, und ihre Bewegungen waren wild und ungebändigt. Er würde nicht lange aushalten, bei dem Tempo, dass sie vorgab. Es war nichts Romantisches dabei. Nicht mal leidenschaftlich war es. Es war eher… ein Sport, den sie vollzogen. Er berührte sie nirgendwo außer an den Hüften, ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seine Brust, während ihre Bewegungen immer schneller wurden.

Der Kamin flackerte heller, und er nahm entnervt an, dass es wieder einmal seine verrückten Eltern sein mussten. Aber er hatte das seltsame Gespräch vor zwei Tagen nicht vergessen, und würde ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen, und ein Gespräch über Floh annehmen, ohne zu wissen, wer es war!

Hart stieß er nach oben in ihre Hitze, und schreiend fiel ihr Kopf in den Nacken, als sie kam.

Er sammelte seine letzten Reserven, setzte sich auf, schlang den Arm um ihren Körper, rammte sich härter in sie, und glaubte auch, seit einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr so schnell gekommen zu sein. Für gewöhnlich ließ er sich mehr Zeit, zeigte den Damen seine Talente, aber bei dieser hier, schien es alles völlig unwichtig zu sein. Sie drehte sogar den Kopf zur Seite, als er sie küssen wollte, aber es war egal.

Er beendete, was er begonnen hatte, mit einem letzten Grollen in seiner Kehle.

Sein Atem ging schnell, als sein Kopf auf ihre nackte Schulter gesunken war, aber sie ließ ihm nicht mal so viel Zeit. Sie schob ihn von sich, und er fiel erschöpft zurück auf die Couch.

Wow. Das war… schnell. Sie war von ihm gestiegen, kurz im Bad verschwunden und kam bereits keine Minute später wieder raus, um eilig in ihr Kleid zu steigen. Sie setzte sich nicht mal zurück zu ihm, leerte nur noch ihr Glas Wein, und ächzend lehnte er sich auf seine Ellbogen, während sein Hemd offen hing und ab und an Blut durch seinen schlaffen Penis pumpte.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Draco", sagte sie lächelnd. „Gut, dass wir das getan haben. Wir sehen uns morgen auf der Arbeit", verabschiedete sie sich prompt. Sie winkte ihm an der Tür noch zu, während sein Kamin schon wieder aufleuchtete.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihr noch etwas anbieten sollte, sie bitten sollte zu bleiben, aber… dann war sie schon verschwunden. Es gab jemanden auf der Welt, der Sex tatsächlich als Sport betrachtete? Neben ihm? Und fast glaubte er, er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, dass es auf der Arbeit unangenehm werden würde, denn er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn noch einmal darauf ansprechen würde, geschweige denn, es noch einmal würde tun wollen.

Er wusste nicht, wie er das fand. Aber er glaubte, ähnlich zu fühlen.

Hell flackerte das Feuer. Merlin, was zur Hölle wollten seine Eltern von ihm? Er war zu müde für solche Gespräche, in denen ihn seine Mutter fragte, ob Granger seinen Namen wollte.

Er verschloss die Hose und erhob sich müde. Er würde sofort schlafen. Egal, ob es sieben Uhr war, oder nicht. War es nicht nach Mitternacht in England, fragte er sich dumpf, und wollte gar nicht wissen, was für eine Krise es jetzt gab.

Seinen Namen…

Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer hielt er kurz inne und wandte den Blick langsam zum Kamin um.

Und Draco glaubte, der schnelle Sex hatte für ihn kurz ein waches Fenster geöffnet.

Es wäre ein Halbblut? Was wäre ein Halbblut?! Seine Stirn runzelte sich langsam. Ob er sie ausgezahlt hatte? Was würde in der Presse stehen?

All die Worte, die er gestern verdrängt hatte, fanden langsam den Weg in seine Gedanken. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten sehr kurz, denn es klang fast so, als wollten ihm seine Eltern unterstellen, er hätte mit dem Schlammblut Sex gehabt – und hätte sie geschwängert.

Fast war es witzig. Wie kamen seine Eltern auf so etwas?

Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Vielleicht erlaubte sich die dumme Muggel auch einen Scherz? Aber er konnte es sich nicht denken. Seine Eltern waren einfach verrückt. Bei Gelegenheit würde er ihnen das vorwerfen.

Gähnend verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann mochte er es nicht, in einem Hotel zu wohnen. Und auch der Sex in Amerika gefiel ihm nicht.

Alles war schnell und unpersönlich. Nicht, dass er viel Wert auf Zärtlichkeit und Intimität legte, aber… auf vielleicht fünf Minuten Ruhe danach. Ohne dass jemand aufsprang und ging.

Es gefiel ihm nicht. Nichts gefiel ihm hier. Nicht mal das Wetter. Fast vermisste er den Regen. Vielleicht war er auch verrückt.

Es war nicht gut, in einem Krankenhaus Hilfeschreie zu hören. Ginnys Füße trugen sie so schnell durch die Station, dass sie fast stolperte. Und die Hilfeschreie kamen aus ihrer Praxis!

Sie stürmte ins Labor, wo sie bereits Dean vorfand, der sich schützend vor Millicent gestellt hatte.

„Was geht hier vor?", wollte Ginny völlig überfordert wissen, als sie die Situation näher erfasste. Pansy Parkinson schien sich Zutritt zum Labor verschafft zu haben, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. Er war auf Dean gerichtet.

„Weg von ihr!", sagte Pansy mehr als zornig. Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miss Parkinson, wirklich, was-?" Aber Pansy unterbrach ihn.

„-ich möchte Millicent umbringen!", rief sie aus.

„Was ist los?", mischte sich Ginny ein, kam ohne Zögern näher und stellte sich direkt vor Pansy. Pansys Blick war wild und wütend. Dabei war sie vor einigen Tagen hier gewesen, und alles hatte gut ausgesehen.

„Willst du es ihr sagen?", knurrte Pansy außer sich, und Millicent zitterte hinter Dean regelrecht.

„Was sagen?", wollte Ginny wissen, deren erste Priorität es war, Pansys Zauberstab zu bekommen – denn ihr eigener lag im Büro. War sie verrückt geworden? Was war in sie gefahren?

„Na los! Sag es ihr, du dummes Miststück!", fluchte Pansy außer sich. Millicent wimmerte bereits. „Und fang bloß nicht an zu heulen!", rief Pansy zornig. „Ich kann nicht fassen, wie dumm du bist, Millicent!", schrie Pansy schließlich.

„Geben Sie mir den Zauberstab", verlangte Ginny ruhig. Pansy sah sie endlich an.

„Was wollen Sie mit meinem Zauberstab?", entgegnete Pansy zornig. „Sichergehen, dass ich ihn nicht benutze, um diese dumme Hexe endgültig zu erledigen? Bitte!", schrie Pansy, schleuderte den Zauberstab auf den Boden, und Ginny konnte Pansy nur geschockt ansehen.

„Was passiert hier?", wiederholte Ginny gereizt. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier reinzustürmen und eine unserer Schwester zu bedrohen?" Aber Pansys Ausdruck sagte Ginny, dass Pansy keinerlei Furcht verspürte.

„Na los", forderte Pansy sie kalt auf. „Sag Heilerin Potter, was du gemacht hast! Ich bin sicher, sie wird begeistert sein!", spuckte ihr Pansy kalt entgegen, während Millicent heftig schluchzte.

„Es… es… war ein Versehen!", jammerte Millicent. „Pansy, du weißt, es war ein Versehen! Es waren so… viele! An diesem Tag! Ich… ich hätte nie…!"

„Was hast du gemacht?", griff Ginny vorsichtig Pansys Worte auf und wandte sich an Millicent.

„Ich.. ich war nicht alleine! Pansy hat… Pansy hat sie mitgebracht!", rechtfertigte sich Millicent augenblicklich, die Augen verquollen und verweint.

„Oh, versuch bloß nicht, mir die Schuld zu geben, du dumme Gans!", fuhr Pansy sie an.

„Ich will sofort wissen, um was es geht! Ich werde euch beide hier rauswerfen!", drohte Ginny jetzt, während Dean Pansys Zauberstab vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Pansy hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, und Ginny dachte unwillkürlich an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Pansy Parkinson, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, eine ausgeglichene, junge, erfolgreiche Hexe kennengelernt zu haben. Aber jetzt gerade wirkte Pansy so unfassbar sauer, so böse, dass sogar Ginny Angst bekam.

„Ich… ich habe…", begann Millicent schluchzend, und Ginny wollte es plötzlich gar nicht mehr wissen, „…die Proben vertauscht", schloss sie heiser. Pansy stürmte bereits los.

„Diese dumme Kuh hat die Proben vertauscht! Sie hat die verdammten Proben-!" Aber Dean hielt Pansy auf, und Pansy wehrte sich in seinem Griff. „Lass mich!", schrie sie. „Ich will sie erwürgen! Ich will sie einfach nur noch erwürgen!", donnerte Pansys Stimme durch die gesamte Praxis, und Ginny hatte sich umgewandt.

„Ruhe!", rief sie schockiert. „Sofort! Das hier ist eine Praxis, nicht der Schulhof!"

Und sie fixierte Millicent jetzt. „Wovon sprichst du, Millicent?", fragte Ginny betont vorsichtig. „Du… hast nichts vertauscht, oder?" Und Millicent wirkte so verloren. Ginnys schlimmste Ängste sahen sich mit einem Schlag bestätigt.

„Ich habe… zwei Proben vertauscht. Ehrlich, nur zwei!", schwor sie hastig, aber Ginnys Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

„Und welche, Mills?", lachte Pansy praktisch hysterisch. „Merlin, wie ich dich hasse!", schrie sie wieder.

„Pansys Probe!", rief Millicent mit geschlossenen Augen. „Und… Hermine Grangers Probe."

Ginnys Augen schlossen sich. Oh nein. Hermine hatte Prestons Probe bekommen? Nicht den Geschöpfenforscher? Ginny konnte nicht fassen, dass so ein Fehler passiert war! In ihrer Praxis!

„Ich werde dich umbringen. Aber Merlin sei Dank, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht die erste sein!", schrie Pansy. „Ich denke, Narzissa steht in der Schlange ganz vorn!"

„Ich verlange, dass hier Ruhe herrscht!", wiederholte Ginny verzweifelt. „So kommen wir nicht weiter! Ist es überhaupt sicher? Ich meine, woher willst du wissen, dass sie die Proben vertauscht hat? Wir können-"

Aber Pansy hatte sich umgewandt. Und Ginny verstummte plötzlich. Pansys Blick war… so sicher, so unerschütterlich sicher, dass Ginny schlucken musste.

„Weil ich so dumm war und einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht habe", knurrte Pansy. „Weil ich ernsthaft dachte, dass diese kröterdumme Hexe irgendetwas richtig machen kann!"

„Ich verstehe nicht-", begann Ginny, aber Pansy sprach weiter.

„-ich habe meine eigene Probe mitgebracht", sagte sie, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Ginny blinzelte.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr, während Dean einfach nur geschockt daneben stand. „Das… das ist nicht möglich", flüsterte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh, doch. Wenn man einen Idioten hier einstellt, der dumme Handlangertätigkeiten tatsächlich beherrschen würde, wäre es sogar kinderleicht. Aber die liebe Millicent ist leider ein unfähiger Idiot", schloss sie bitter.

Aber Ginny war Millicent gerade schrecklich egal. Wirklich schrecklich egal! Dean wollte gerade anfangen, zu sprechen, da unterbrach ihn Ginny kurzerhand.

„Wem gehört die Probe?", wollte sie fast zu tonlos wissen, und Pansys Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem bitterbösen Lächeln.

„Millicent, wieso verrätst du es nicht der Spitzenheilerin?", entkam es eiskalt Pansys Lippen. Millicent schüttelte es vor Tränen, während sie wie ein Häufchen Elend an einem der stahlpolierten Tische lehnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du, dein Fehler wäre niemals aufgeflogen, du dumme Ziege?", fuhr Pansy sie wütend an. „Denkst du das?", schrie Pansy wieder, und Ginny wurde es zu bunt. Sie kam auf Millicent zu.

„Wem gehört die Probe, Millicent?", wiederholte sie eindringlicher.

Millicent hob den traurigen Blick. Ihre Unterlippe bebte, als sie sprach.

„Dra-… Draco Malfoy", flüsterte sie schließlich, und Ginny hatte sich verhört.

„Was?" Aber Millicent wiederholte es nicht noch einmal, und Ginny spürte, wie alle Farbe aus ihrem Körper weichen musste, denn ihr war plötzlich unheimlich schlecht.

„Ist das nicht einfach fabelhaft?", unterbrach Pansy Ginnys Schock, aber Ginny zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Es muss nicht stimmen!", sagte sie rigoros. „Es braucht Magie und Erfahrung, eine Probe Zuhause zu konservieren!", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich… habe Pansy einen Becher mitgegeben", meldete sich Millicent zu Wort. Ginny fuhr herum.

„Das ist verboten! Diese Becher verlassen niemals das Mungo! Niemals!", brachte Ginny gepresst hervor. Aber sie atmete ruhiger, während Dean die Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte. „Und es heißt nicht, dass es funktioniert hat! Es-"

„-und warum steht ihr Name dann auf dem verdammten Stammbaum der Malfoys?", unterbrach Pansys dröhnende Stimme sie, und Ginnys Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Es hat herrlich funktioniert", flüsterte Pansy plötzlich, ohne Ginny wirklich anzusehen. „Millicent hat den Becherzauber richtig gemacht, ich habe die Probe fehlerfrei abgefüllt. Und Hermine Granger ist tatsächlich schwanger geworden."

Pansy lachte lautlos auf. „Ich fasse es nicht", sagte sie freudlos.

„Das ist strafbar", meldete sich Dean erschüttert zu Wort. Millicent schluchzte auf, aber Pansy fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Ich denke, das ist uns allen klar", erwiderte sie tatsächlich recht ruhig. Und dann sah Pansy Ginny wieder an. „Sie kann es entfernen, richtig?" Sie klang ein wenig panisch bei diesen Worten. „Das ist es, was sie tun wird, oder? Du wirst es ihr sagen? Das musst du doch!", fuhr Pansy auffordernd fort, aber Ginny konnte sie nur anstarren. „Richtig?", wiederholte Pansy mit mehr Nachdruck, und Millicent schluchzte wieder.

„Nein", sagte Ginny ungläubig. „Es kann nicht entfernt werden", stellte sie klar. Pansy starrte sie an.

„Was? Natürlich! Es sind noch keine zwei Monate, und-"

„-das läuft so nicht bei magischen Befruchtungen! Keine magische Befruchtung darf entfernt werden. Sobald die Eizelle das Spermium angenommen hat, ist das bindend. Es ist von keinem Gesetz erlaubt."

Pansy wirkte fast erleichtert. „Ja, ja. Aber schwarzmagisch geht es!", rief sie aus.

„Das ist verboten. Hermine würde das nicht machen!", behauptete sie, aber Pansys Blick sprach Bände.

„Würde sie nicht?", stellte Pansy die entsprechende Gegenfrage, mit dem Maß an Skepsis, die auch Ginny verspürte. Ginny musste kurz die Augen schließen.

„Und jetzt?", entkam es Dean ratlos. Ginny atmete aus.

„Millicent, du bist gefeuert", informierte sie die schluchzende Hexe hinter sich. „Und das gibt Schadensersatzklagen!"

„Gold ist kein Problem!", rief Millicent eilig aus. „Muss… muss ich nach Askaban?", flüsterte sie panisch, und Ginny wünschte, das wäre der Fall. Aber leider – leider – war das magische Gericht nicht besonders progressiv, was Fehler bei magischen Befruchtungen anging. Denn das Gericht hielt davon ebenso wenig, wie Ginnys Mutter es tat. Und somit endete eine Komplikation, ein Fehler, ein Verlust jedes Mal nur in Goldstrafen. Und selbst wenn dieses Mal die Welt praktisch unterging.

„Nein", knurrte Ginny dann, „du musst nicht nach Askaban."

„Das solltest du! Dafür, dass ich zusehen kann, wie ich ein Kind von einem dämlichen Geschöpfenforscher schwarzmagisch entfernen lasse!", beschwerte sich Pansy haltlos. Ginny sah sie an. Millicent hatte es erzählt? Sie war so was von gefeuert!

„Aber…", rief Millicent plötzlich, „aber das stimmt gar nicht! Oh Pansy, es ist gar nicht so schlimm! Ich habe den Geschöpfenforscher aus Versehen vernichtet!", rief sie fast erleichtert aus, während Ginny und Dean fassungslos den Kopf schüttelten. „Pansy, du wolltest Draco, aber du hast das nächstbeste bekommen!", beteuerte Millicent heftig. Ginny und Dean tauschten einen knappen Blick. So viel war wirklich noch niemals schief gegangen. Noch nie.

„Deine Probe war tatsächlich von Preston! Preston McGraw!"

Und es verging ein kurzer Moment in schrecklicher Stille, ehe sich eine Art Kampfschrei aus Pansys Kehle rang und sie auf Millicent losstürmte. Sie schubste Ginny einfach aus dem Weg, aber Millicent war sehr schnell zur Seite gewichen. Pansy war ins Straucheln gekommen, rutschte auf den Fliesen aus und klatschte unspektakulär nach hinten.

Mit dem Kopf schlug sie auf und blinzelte noch kurz ins Licht, ehe ihre Augen nach hinten rollten und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Meine Güte, sie übertreibt einfach ein bisschen", entkam es Millicent zitternd.

Ginny und Dean gingen sofort auf die Knie. „Soll… soll ich helfen?", fragte Millicent und kam vorsichtiger Näher. Ginny und Dean schossen ihr beide einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du bist entlassen, und am besten verlässt du diese Praxis auf der Stelle!", fuhr Dean sie an. „Ginny, gib unten Bescheid. Wir behalten Pansy besser hier. Das ganze klingt nach… posttraumatischem…- na ja, zumindest… irgendetwas Traumatisches", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ginny?", sagte er wieder, und Ginny riss sich aus ihrer Starre.

Sie bewegte sich mechanisch. Millicent war heulend aus der Praxis gelaufen. Die Patienten im Wartezimmer standen bereits alle, gespannt, was nun passierte, aber Ginny wandte monoton den Blick in die Richtung des Wartezimmers.

„Die… die Termine fallen heute aus. Bitte, verlegen Sie alle Ihre Termine. Danke", sagte sie nur, und ignorierte alle Proteste und Fragen. Die Hexe am Empfang wirkte ebenfalls überfordert, aber Ginny erklärte nichts, verließ die Station und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Wie sagte man so etwas? Wie sollte sie Hermine so etwas erklären?!


	16. Chapter 16

16\. The ugly Truth

 _„_ _And though our kids are blessed  
Their parents let them shoulder all the blame_ _"_

 ** _Brand New_**

Es musste so etwas wie ein Zufall sein. Hermines Blick folgte der Frau, die sich in anschmiegsamen Erdtönen gekleidet hatte. Es war das dritte Mal, dass sie Narzissa Malfoy diese Woche sah. Heute war sie im Ministerium aufgetaucht. Die letzten beiden Male hatte Hermine sie in der Winkelgasse angetroffen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, seit wann sie in denselben Kreisen verkehrten. Und für gewöhnlich dachte sie auch nicht weiter darüber nach.

Aber es war doch vielleicht etwas auffällig, denn die Frau schien sie zu beobachten, bis Hermine den Blick zufällig in ihre Richtung wandte. Ab dann blickte die blonde Frau nicht mehr zurück. Und Hermine fragte sich, ob irgendwann der unangenehme Zeitpunkt kam, wo Narzissa Malfoy tatsächlich zu ihr käme, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Aber es schien heute auch nicht der Fall zu sein, denn nur noch kurz hielt sich Narzissa in der Kantine auf, schien sich etwas ruhelos umzusehen, ehe sie Richtung Ausgang verschwand. Hermines Blick folgte der eleganten Erscheinung, und ihre Stirn runzelte sich langsam.

War es Zufall? Wahrscheinlich. Musste es ja. Lucius Malfoy arbeitete zwar nicht im Ministerium, aber… vielleicht hatte seine Frau hier Dinge zu erledigen. Reinblüter-Dinge, von denen Hermine nichts wissen wollte.

Ihre Gedanken fanden ein Ende, als Harry und Ron zu ihr kamen. Sie hatten ebenfalls Pause.

Aber sie wirkten… schrecklich ernst, fiel ihr auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie sofort, als die Männer sich zu ihr an den langen Tisch setzten. In der Kantine herrschten lautes Treiben und muntere Gespräche, so dass sie ihren Kopf nach vorne neigen musste.

„Wir müssen reden", begann Harry noch ernster, als es sein Ausdruck vermuten ließ.

„Reden?", wiederholte Hermine. Kurz zuckten ihre Mundwinkel. „Habe ich was ausgefressen?", wollte sie scherzhaft wissen. „Hat euch mein Chef geschickt?", machte sie den nächsten Witz, aber Harry reagierte gar nicht darauf. Hermine wurde augenblicklich aufmerksamer. „Ist was passiert? Mit der Familie?", entfuhr es ihr besorgt.

„Ginny möchte mit dir reden", mischte sich Ron jetzt ein. Hermine sah sie verstört an. Sie war doch erst vor ein paar Tagen in der Praxis gewesen. War etwas bei der magischen Probe aufgefallen?

„Was ist los? Ist irgendetwas mit dem Baby?", wollte sie übergangslos wissen.

„Wir… wir wissen nichts Genaues", erwiderte Ron unschlüssig. „Nur dass… nur dass…" Hermine Augen wurden groß. Bei Merlin! Sie hoffte, es war alles in Ordnung!

„Was wisst ihr?", drängte sie die Männer, und Harry verzog den Mund.

„Ginny will mit dir reden. Und es ist wohl ernst, aber das Baby ist gesund. Sie hat uns Bescheid gegeben, dass du sofort ins Mungo kommen sollst." Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Aber… was?!" Sie starrte beide an.

„Sie hat uns nichts weiter gesagt", beteuerte Ron und tauschte einen Blick mit Harry.

„Na ja…", entkam es Harry schließlich, und Ron schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Hermine war sofort alarmiert.

„Na ja was?", fuhr Hermine sofort dazwischen. Ihre Augen hingen an Harrys Lippen, der wieder einen Blick mit Ron wechselte. „Harry!", ergänzte sie atemlos.

„Ok, hör zu", begann dieser eindringlicher, „wir haben keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, und es ist bestimmt nicht wirklich schlimm", fuhr er fort, aber Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten. „Alles, was Ginny meinte, war, dass… dass es wahrscheinlich zu einer Verwechslung gekommen ist", schloss er unangenehm berührt, während Ron ausatmete und den Kopf wieder schüttelte.

„Was?", fragte sie, ehrlich verwirrt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Ginny meinte, sie müsste dich erneut untersuchen, denn… wahrscheinlich wurden bei der Befruchtung einige Proben an diesem Tag vertauscht. Aber-", unterbrach Harry sie, ehe sie sprechen konnte, „-du bist schließlich immer noch schwanger, richtig? Zwar mit einem Jungen, so viel wir verstanden haben, aber immerhin immer noch mit einem Kandidaten, der vorher getestet und für würdig befunden würde, in der seltsamen Samenbank aufgenommen zu werden", bestätigte er hastig.

„Mann, Ginny hat gesagt, wir sollen es nicht sagen", entfuhr es Ron gepresst, während er sich unauffällig umsah. Hermine starrte sie geschockt an.

„Was?", flüsterte sie tonlos, mit weiten Augen. „Was… was soll das heißen?"

„Ginny wollte, dass wir dich beruhigen. Es… es…" Selbst Harry schien mit diesem Befehl seiner Frau nicht richtig umgehen zu können. „Weißt du, es ist ja ohnehin ein anonymer Kandidat?", versuchte er es erneut. Ron schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Das ist ein Irrtum, oder? Ihr irrt euch!", sagte sie fest. „Ginny irrt sich."

„Das kann sein. Dafür sollst du kommen. Und deshalb bringen wir dich hin."

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Harry und Ron nicht in Uniform zu ihr gekommen waren. Sie trugen normale Kleidung. Es war an ihr vorbeigegangen.

„Ok?", vergewisserte sich Ron unsicher. „Hermine, lass uns gehen. Wir finden das raus, und-" Hermine erhob sich fassungslos.

„Das kann nicht sein", murmelte sie entschlossen. „Ich meine, das kann einfach nicht sein!" Ron beeilte sich, seine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu legen, und sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Kantine zu führen, ehe sie noch schreien würde oder was er eben dachte.

Scheinbar dankbar seufzte er auf, als sie über die Kamine nach draußen gelangt waren. Zwischen Harry und Ron fühlte sie sich fast wie einer der Untersuchungshäftlinge, mit denen die beiden üblicherweise zu tun hatten. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich schaffe den Weg alleine!", informierte sie beide wütend, aber Harry und Ron gingen neben ihr, bis beide ihr die Arme zum Apparieren boten, als sie eine ruhigere Ecke der Innenstadt erreicht hatten.

„Wir haben Befehle", bemerkte Ron lediglich. Beide hatten ihre Schwangerschaft ohnehin nie ernst genommen. Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was sie ihr erzählt hatten. Eine Verwechslung? Die Proben vertauscht? Wen hatte sie dann bitteschön bekommen? Was sollte das bedeuten? Wie konnte so ein Fehler überhaupt passieren? Und vielleicht irrten sie sich! Sie mussten sich irren!

„Du hältst dich tapfer", sagte Harry aufmunternd, und Hermine hätte beide am liebsten geboxt. Unfassbar! Und sie war gerade einfach nur zu schockiert, um irgendetwas zu erwidern.

Pansy schlug träge die Augen auf. Die Magie, die sie beruhigte, war langsam abgeklungen. Sie blinzelte ins helle Tageslicht. Sie bemerkte die Schwester erst jetzt neben ihrem Bett, die nach ihrem Arm griff, um ihren Puls mit dem Zauberstab zu messen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Parkinson?", wollte sie freundlich wissen. „Sie haben sich eine ordentliche Beule geholt." Pansy hatte sich noch etwas ganz anderes geholt! Aber jetzt, wo es die Schwester sagte, spürte sie den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf erst wirklich.

„Eine Heilerin wird gleich zu Ihnen kommen", versicherte die Schwester schließlich, nachdem sie sich wohl damit abgefunden hatte, dass Pansy nicht antwortete, und verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer.

Pansy lag einfach nur stumm im Bett.

Wie hatte das passieren können? Merlin, wie sollte es nur weitergehen? Alles war umsonst gewesen. All ihre Bemühungen, sogar ihr Verzicht auf ihre große Liebe. Und nicht nur würde er sie hassen, weil das schlimmste aller schlimmen Dinge passiert war – nein, der Schmerz seiner Abwesenheit würde nicht einmal durch sein Baby kompensiert werden, was sie nun nicht bekam!

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen. Was hatte sie nur getan? War das die Strafe, die sie bekam? Aber wofür wurde sie bestraft? Dass sie die Dinge selber in die Hand genommen hatte? Es war nicht gerecht! Es war alles nicht gerecht.

Stumm liefen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

Die Tür öffnete sich, aber Pansy sah nicht einmal auf.

„Miss Parkinson, ich bin froh, dass Sie wach sind. Mein Name ist Heilerin Carvill, und ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen unterhalten. Ginny Potter hat mir bereits erklärt, was vorgefallen ist", schloss sie, zog sich den Stuhl näher und setzte sich ungefragt neben das Bett. Unaufgefordert griff sie nach einer Box mit Wegwerftüchern und reichte sie Pansy. Ohne die Heilerin anzusehen, zog Pansy ein Tuch aus der Box und schniefte herzhaft.

„Sie wissen, wir müssen die Strafverfolgung einschalten", erinnerte die Heilerin sie bedauernd. „Aber ich bezweifele, dass Sie sich mit einer Verhandlung seitens Miss Granger auseinandersetzen müssen."

Pansy hob den verweinten Blick. „Was?", flüsterte sie.

„Nun, Miss Granger hat – wie Sie – eine Durchschrift unterschrieben, welche eine Klausel beinhaltet, dass gewisse kosmetische Fehler dem Mungo nicht vorgehalten werden können." Pansys Stirn zog sich in krause Falten. „Dies bedarf einer weiten Auslegung, in diesem Fall, aber… darüber müssen Sie sich dann keine Sorgen machen."

Der Blick der Heilerin wurde ernst, ehe Pansy sauer werden konnte und ausführte, dass Hermine Granger sich ja wohl auch verflucht glücklich schätzen konnte, Dracos Kind zu gebären! Wen gab es denn bitteschön als besseren Kandidaten? Niemanden!

„Worüber Sie sich Gedanken machen sollten, ist die Familie Malfoy."

Pansy schluckte schwer. Das wusste sie selber! Was dachte sich die Heilerin? Wieder musste sie weinen. „Aber für dieses Problem wir der Rechtsmagier Ihrer Familie zuständig sein. Ich habe Ihre Mutter informiert." Pansy schluchzte nun auf. Nicht auch noch ihre Mutter! Oh Merlin! Sie schämte sich fast noch mehr, als dass sie sauer war. „Ich möchte mich alleine mit ihrer Psyche befassen. Reden Sie ruhig mit mir. Ich bin hier, um Sie nicht zu verurteilen."

Aber es klang nach einem Urteil, fand Pansy. Es klang erschreckend danach. Sie wandte den Blick von der strengen Heilerin ab und weinte weiter in ihr Tuch. Und sie würde nie mehr aufhören zu weinen. Draco würde sie hassen. Für immer hassen. Denn sie war Schuld, dass ein Schlammblut seinen Sohn bekam.

Und sie hasste sich selber am allermeisten.

Sie hasste Ironie. Und sie hasste sie vor allem in diesem Zusammenhang.

Wortlos reichte ihr die Heilerin ein weiteres Taschentuch.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sich Ginny extra viel Zeit ließ, nachdem Hermine auf dem Behandlungsstuhl Platz genommen hatte, oder ob es viel zu tun gab. Wie dem auch sei, fand es Hermine unfassbar dreist! Doch bevor sie kurzentschlossen wieder aufstehen und in Ginnys Büro gehen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und ihre schuldbewusste beste Freundin kam im weißen Kittel herein.

„Sag mir, dass es nicht stimmt", verlangte Hermine von ihr, die Stimme unsicher und zögernd.

„Ich muss einen simplen Test machen, und dann wissen wir Bescheid", erwiderte Ginny, ohne Begrüßung, ohne Entschuldigung, aber der Schmerz in ihren Augen sprach Bände. Hermine schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf.

„Wie… wie konnte das passieren?", flüsterte sie, Tränen in den Augen.

„Menschliches Versagen", erwiderte Ginny unglücklich. „Hermine, es tut mir so leid, wenn es wirklich… wirklich zu einer Verwechslung gekommen ist." Hermine nahm an, Harry hatte seiner Frau gebeichtet, dass er ihr bereits verraten hatte, weshalb sie hier saß.

Hermine fasste sie fest ins Auge.

„Welches sind die anderen Kandidaten? Ich meine, keine Frau wird sich doch wohl irgendeinen Meuchelmörder ausgesucht haben?", versuchte sie, das Schlimmste abzumildern, aber Ginny verzog nur gequält den Mund.

„Nein, kein Meuchelmörder", bestätigte sie nur kleinlaut. „Machen wir den Test."

Hermine sah ihr mit angehaltenem Atem zu. Ginny hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, schob Hermines Oberteil ein Stück weit ihren Bauch nach oben und entnahm eine feine Gewebeprobe, die fast durchsichtig schimmerte, ehe sie diese am Tisch auf eine winzige Glasfläche legte, welche sie unter das magische Mikroskop schob.

Es verging so unglaublich viel Zeit, dass Hermine spürte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden. Ginny starrte bereits seit einer ganzen Weile durch das Okular. Was zur Hölle sah sie denn da so kompliziertes, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte? War es doch eine Eule, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von leiser Panik.

„Also?", rang sich Hermine zitternd ab. Und Ginny seufzte.

„Es ist nicht dein Geschöpfenforscher, Hermine", sagte Ginny, ohne den Blick vom Mikroskop zu heben.

„Und wer ist es?", entfuhr es Hermine gereizt. „Ich meine, das wird man doch wohl erkennen können! Oder handelt es sich auch wieder um menschliches Versagen?", entfuhr es Hermine nervöser als beabsichtigt. Sie hatte vorgehabt, souverän mit dieser Sache umzugehen. Sie kannte die Risiken, sie wusste, sie hatte ein Formular unterschrieben, das Ginny aus der Haftung solcher Dinge entband, aber jetzt gerade war sie einfach nur verzweifelt und wütend. „Willst du mir nicht auch noch versichern, dass mein Höhlenmensch vielleicht ein schlechter Mensch war, so wie Ron es getan hat?"

Aber Ginny sprang auf ihre irrationale Wut gar nicht an. „Ginny!", fuhr Hermine sie schließlich an. „Sag mir irgendetwas! Ich meine…", begann Hermine verzweifelt, „ich kannte ja den Geschöpfenforscher gar nicht, und… vielleicht ist dieser neue… Kandidat ja ebenso… engagiert", flüsterte sie, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich auf die Schnelle mit dieser Veränderung vertraut machen sollte. Sie hatte ein Mädchen gewollt. Das hatte Ginny ihr versprochen, aber nun bekam sie einen Jungen. Und es war ok. Sie hatte sich abfinden müssen, obwohl es nicht so geplant war.

Sie hatte das Kind eines guten Menschen, eines Weltverbesserers gewollt. Eines Menschen, der sich für unterdrückte Geschöpfe einsetzte – und fein! Das hatte anscheinend auch nicht funktioniert, aber sie war nicht bereit, alle ihre guten Vorsätze aufzugeben.

Denn unterm Strich hatte sie ein Kind gewollt. Und unterm Strich – wenn sie von all den Dingen einmal absah – dann war es doch grundsätzlich egal, wessen Kind es war, solange es ein relativ guter Mensch war, mit vielleicht ansatzweise erstrebenswerten Idealen. Hermine hatte es nie so genau genommen. Jeder Mensch hatte irgendwo einen guten Kern.

Und mehr gut zureden konnte sie sich im Moment nicht.

Denn Ginnys Schweigen war… so beunruhigend, dass Hermine am liebsten aufgestanden wäre, um hin und her zu laufen.

Und dann, nach einer weiteren kleinen Ewigkeit, kam Ginny zu ihr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sie sah sie lange an.

„Hermine, ich… - es tut mir leid", sagte sie mit Grabesstimme, und Hermine sah erst jetzt, wie blass sie geworden war. „Wirklich. Es tut mir leid."

„Ok?", wagte Hermine zu erwidern. „Was heißt-?" Aber Ginny sprach mit Bedauern weiter.

„-du weißt, wir können es nicht mehr entfernen?", erinnerte sie Hermine, und diese nickte langsam.

„Das… das ist mir klar. Ich meine, ich… habe den gesamten Vertrag gelesen, Ginny. Ich… hatte zwar nicht mit einer solchen Komplikation gerechnet, aber…" Hermine sprach, damit die Panik nicht Überhand gewann.

„Ich sage dir, wer es ist. Ich würde es gerne nicht tun, verstehst du? Aber… leider… muss ich es tun. Denn es handelt sich um keine freiwillige Probe", schloss sie, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich.

„Keine freiwillige-? Was soll das heißen?", flüsterte Hermine verständnislos. Und Ginny atmete schwer aus.

„Das soll heißen, dass es jemand geschafft hat, eine Probe hier einzuschleusen."

In Hermines Kopf spielten sich haarsträubende Geschichten ab.

„Einzuschleusen?", wiederholte sie mit großen Augen. „Was heißt das? Redest du von einem Komplott?", entfuhr es ihr. „Sind es diese Aktivisten, die versuchen, zu beweisen, dass diese Art der Fortpflanzung widerlich ist?", zitierte sie, was sie in einem Artikel gelesen hatte. „Sind es die Aktivisten, die am liebsten mit Kriselkrätze verseuchte Proben in die-"

„-Merlin, Hermine, nein!", unterbrach Ginny sie schockiert. „Du hast keine infizierte Probe, oder etwas Ähnliches!", sagte Ginny sofort, und Hermines Panik legte sich augenblicklich. „Dein Kind ist kerngesund, alles wird normal verlaufen, Merlin, noch mal. Es ist aber…"

„Es ist aber was?" Hermine konnte sich kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten. Immerhin musste sie nicht in einer denkbar unwürdigen Position dort sitzen. Ginny hatte die Bügel für die Füße runtergeklappt. Hermine saß lediglich auf dem unbequemen Stuhl, bereit, das Schlimmste zu hören.

„Ok, hör zu", begann Ginny wieder, aber Hermine atmete entnervt aus.

„Ginny, was ist das Problem? Du sagst, es wird ein gesundes Kind. Dann ist es eben nicht er Geschöpfenforscher." Langsam aber sicher war sie Ginnys Herumdruckserei leid.

„Das Problem ist, wenn du weißt, wer es ist, wirst du mich umbringen wollen", antwortete Ginny fast schon sachlich. Hermines Stirn runzelte sich.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", entfuhr es ihr fast entgeistert. „Ich meine, ich bringe dich jetzt auch nicht um. Ich denke, die schlimmste Nachricht war, dass es eine Verwechslung gab. Und ich will mich nicht loben, aber ich finde, ich bin damit mehr als fair umgegangen."

Und Ginny wirkte so gequält. „Ok, dann… behalt diese Worte im Gedächtnis, ok?" Und Ginny atmete aus, auf eine resignierende Weise, als würde ohnehin kein Weg an den nächsten Worten vorbeiführen.

„Pansy hat… eine Probe in unsere Praxis geschmuggelt. Ihre verrückten Beweggründe mal völlig außer Acht gelassen. Und wegen eines unfassbaren Fehlers kam es an diesem Tag zu einer Verwechslung der Präparate. Und glaub mir, könnten wir es ändern, dann würden wir es ändern." Hermine hatte den Atem wieder angehalten. „Aber leider ist es passiert, deine Eizelle wurde befruchtet, du bist weit über einen Monat schwanger, und das Gesetz verbietet uns jeden weiteren Eingriff", schloss sie. „Ich schlage vor, wir machen das beste aus der ganzen Sache", schloss Ginny nickend, und es kam Hermine vor, als spräche sie mit sich selbst. „Wo das gesagt ist und ich die Gewebeprobe noch einmal untersucht habe, kann ich dir nun – im Namen unserer Praxis – sagen, dass… du Draco Malfoys Kind bekommen wirst."

Hermine sah Ginny ausdruckslos an. Ginnys Blick wirkte auffordernd, und sie schien auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten. Ginny saß angespannt auf dem Stuhl, wohl bereit, weitere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, aber Hermine verzog den Mund.

„Ha ha?", war das erste, was sie sagte. „Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte Hermine ungläubig wissen, denn… das klang absurder als alles andere, was sie bisher gehört hatte. Und Ginny atmete aus.

„Mein voller Ernst", bestätigte Ginny mit Nachdruck. „Du… verstehst, was ich sage, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich, als Hermine nicht anders konnte, als zu grinsen.

„Du willst mir sagen, Pansy schmuggelt eine Probe in eure Praxis, ihr vertauscht sie, und jetzt bin ich von Draco Malfoy schwanger?" Und Hermine musste fast lachen.

„Oh Hermine, ich bitte dich inständig, werd jetzt nicht verrückt", flehte Ginny besorgt. „Zwing dein Gehirn, diese Worte zu verstehen, ok? Es ist kein Scherz. Es ist nicht lustig. Ich meine es vollkommen ernst, und ich bin mir sicher, es wird zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen", versuchte Ginny ihr ruhiger zu erläutern. Hermine musste immer noch grinsen.

„Auseinandersetzung? Es klingt absolut lächerlich, Ginny", fing Hermine wieder kopfschüttelnd an, während sie nun doch lachen musste. „Und völlig absurd!", ergänzte sie lächelnd.

„Hermine, ich bin darüber informiert worden, dass Draco Malfoy erst vor einigen Wochen hier im Mungo eine Vasektomie bekommen hat, und deshalb ganz sicher nicht mit einer Vaterschaft rechnet. Abgesehen davon hat Pansy sein Präparat gegen seinen Willen erlangt und verwendet", fuhr Ginny verzweifelt fort.

„Vasektomie?", wiederholte Hermine, während ihr Lächeln sehr langsam verflog. „Langsam glaube ich, du meinst das wirklich ernst", bemerkte Hermine ungläubiger.

„Hermine, ich meine das sehr ernst. Natürlich wird gegen dich nicht vorgegangen – oder wahrscheinlich schon. Aber gegen dich kann überhaupt keine Klage erhoben werden. Nur gegen Pansy können-"

-was?" Und Hermine sah sie plötzlich mit großen Augen an. „Klage erheben? Warum sollte jemand Klage erheben?", entfuhr es ihr verstört.

„Weil du… Draco Malfoys Kind bekommst?", wiederholte Ginny still, vielleicht ein wenig vorsichtiger. „Hermine?", ergänzte Ginny, als Hermine in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen war.

Der Schock war sehr plötzlich gekommen.

Und… Hermine glaubte mittlerweile nicht mehr, dass Ginny einen Scherz machte. Aber… das würde bedeuten, dass-

„-Hermine?", wiederholte Ginny verunsichert. „Rede mit mir", verlangte sie nervös. „Sag irgendetwas, Hermine. Egal, was!"

Langsam schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und erhob sich vom Behandlungsstuhl.

„Hermine?", sagte Ginny wieder und erhob sich ebenfalls. Hermine bedeutete ihr, stehen zu bleiben und nicht näher zu kommen. Es konnte nicht sein, oder? So etwas passierte doch nicht wirklich! Und es war, als wäre eine Bombe völlig lautlos in ihrem Kopf detoniert, als ihr Verstand für eine Millisekunde versucht hatte, das Ausmaß zu begreifen.

Es stimmte nicht. Es stimmte einfach nicht. Alles, aber das nicht!

„Hermine!", rief Ginny ihr nach, aber Hermine hatte das Behandlungszimmer verlassen, und auf dem Flur erhoben sich Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. Sie hatten auf sie gewartet.

„Hermine, was ist los? Hast du jetzt wen anderes bekommen, oder nicht?", wollte Ron gespannt wissen, aber Hermine hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Denn es konnte nicht sein.

„Hermine?", fragte jetzt auch Harry, aber Hermine verließ die Station wortlos. Sie hörte, wie Ginny ebenfalls in den Flur gekommen war und hastige Worte mit Ron und Harry wechselte, aber die Aufzugtüren schlossen sich bereits hinter ihr, bevor sie Ginny, Ron oder Harry im Aufzug noch erreichen konnten.

Und ihr Kopf schüttelte sich praktisch von selbst, während sie alleine in die Eingangshalle des Mungo fuhr. Sie trat aus den Aufzügen, und die Menschen um sie herum verhielten sich, als läge die Welt gerade nicht in endlos vielen Scherben.

Und sie blieb plötzlich stehen.

Denn der Zufall wiederholte sich ein viertes Mal. Ihr wurde plötzlich unfassbar heiß.

Narzissa war mit schnellen Schritten näher gekommen, im Gespräch mit einer anderen Frau vertieft, die Pansy ziemlich ähnlich sah, mit den dunklen Haaren. Beide sahen sie zur gleichen Zeit und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. Hermines Mund öffnete sich überfordert und atemlos.

Oh Gott. War es ein Zufall, dass sie Narzissa Malfoy überall traf? Es war Zufall. Es musste ein Zufall sein, denn woher sollte Narzissa…? Woher sollte… - wie konnte…? Sie weigerte sich, weiterzudenken – überhaupt diese Gedanken abzuschließen, denn es stimmte nicht! Hermines Gehirn schickte wieder genügend Impulse in ihre Beine, damit sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Und jetzt rannte sie.

Sie rannte plötzlich so schnell, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.

Sie musste nur raus hier! Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen, hier drin!


	17. Chapter 17

17\. The Name

 _„_ _Your name, which I played with so carelessly, so easily,_

 _has somehow become sacred to my lips.  
A name I won't throw around lightheartedly _

_or repeat without deep thought._ _"_

 ** _Coco J. Ginger_**

Er tat, was er immer tat. Er gähnte herzhaft, und stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände, während der Nachmittag kein Ende finden wollte. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt, mit Penelope überhaupt noch ein Gespräch zu führen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie hatten beide bekommen, was sie gewollt hatten, und damit war es auch vorbei.

Er erschrak zutiefst, als die morgendliche Taube gegen sein Fenster hämmerte. Mit ihrem Schnabel hackte sie praktisch schon ein Loch durch die Scheibe. Er erhob sich hastig und öffnete das große Fenster. Er mochte Tauben nicht wirklich. Hier in New York waren sie die gängige Form der Postübermittlung. Fast kam ihm der Gedanke an die Eulen aus England schon nostalgisch vor.

Unter hektischem Geflatter schüttelte sie die Post von ihrem Bein. Heute waren es nur ein Dutzend schmale Briefe, stellte er entnervt fest. Schon öffnete Lou Burgh seine Tür.

„Malfoy, wunderbarer Tag. Mögen Sie mir vielleicht erklären, wie es zu dieser Misskalkulation kommen konnte?", wurde er vom Senior Partner direkt mit dem nächsten Problem bombardiert. Er blätterte simultan durch die neue Post und warf einen Blick auf die Akte, die Burgh ihm präsentierte.

„Miller. Die Architekten, richtig?", riet er unmotiviert.

„Falsch. Die Architekten sind Mansfield. Miller ist das Unternehmen meines Schwiegervaters, Malfoy? Und Sie stellen ihnen 200 Milliarden in Rechnung?", fuhr sein Boss weniger freundlich fort.

„Und es waren eigentlich…?", sagte Draco hoffnungsvoll und hoffte, sein Dackelblick half ihm auch bei Burgh weiter.

„200.000", korrigierte ihn der Mann ungehalten. Draco verzog den Mund. Gut, da hatte er sich etwas vertan. Minimal.

„Tut mir leid, Lou. Kleine Fehler passieren", entschuldigte er sich achselzuckend, während er seufzend einen Brief öffnete, der ihm besonders ins Auge stach. Er kam vom Mungo Hospital. Bekam er eine weitere Rechnung für die Vasektomie? Nur wegen Preston ließ ihm Burgh ab und an noch Fehler durchgehen. Draco würde auch noch mal bezahlen, dachte er dumpf.

„Das ist kein kleiner Fehler, Malfoy", brachte Burgh gepresst hervor. „Mein Schwiegervater tobt im Dreieck. Und ich kann es ausbaden, muss endlose Stunden in der Sauna mit ihm schwitzen, und glauben Sie mir, mit diesem Mann möchten Sie nicht schwitzen!", maßregelte sein Boss ihn ungnädig.

Aber Dracos Mund hatte sich geöffnet. Er las die Zeilen erneut. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal, um völlig sicher zu sein, dass er nicht gerade träumte.

„Malfoy?", unterbrach sein Boss ihn ungeduldig. „Was gedenken Sie zu tun?" Draco hob den Blick. Das Gähnen war ihm urplötzlich vergangen.

„Ich… ich muss nach England", entfuhr es ihm tonlos.

„Sie – was?" Burgh schien für einen Moment aus der Bahn geworfen. „England? Wir befinden uns in einer heißen Phase. Sie können nicht nach England."

Aber Draco hörte ihm nicht zu. Erst jetzt ergab das stumpfsinnige Gespräch mit seinen Eltern über Floh Sinn. Nicht, dass es wirklich Sinn ergab, denn diesem Schreiben zufolge war Hermine Granger schwanger mit seinem Kind! Was völlig unmöglich war. Das Mungo bot ihm die Gelegenheit zum Widerspruch. Gegen was auch immer er widersprechen sollte!

„Lou, ich… muss nach England", wiederholte er langsam. Wahrscheinlich… musste er das nicht. Denn wahrscheinlich handelte es sich hier um ein seltsames Missverständnis. Aber er wollte. Er wollte nach England, ging ihm plötzlich sehr dringend auf.

„Malfoy! Was denken Sie, was ich ihr führe? Einen Freizeit-Park, in dem Sie nach Gutdünken schalten und walten können? In dem Sie ungeschoren davonkommen, wenn Sie meinen Schwiegervater auf mich hetzen? Und sie glauben, Sie dürften nach England zurück, einfach nur, weil sie es wollen?" Draco sah ihn an, hörte aber nicht wirklich zu.

„Ja", bestätigte er nur. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht mit Granger geschlafen!

… - oder hatte er?!

Er war kurz mehr als verwirrt. Nein. Er hatte sich mit ihr gestritten, nachdem sie ihn in Potters Haus erwischt hatte. Sie hatten ein Bündnis geschlossen – und er war gegangen. Mehr war nicht passiert. Merlin, noch mal!

„Sie arbeiten hier, weil ich von Ihrem Talent gehört habe. Allerdings bleibt mir diese Erkenntnis bisher verwehrt", knurrte Burgh zornig. „Ihre Fehler zu Beginn habe ich großzügig übersehen, weil Preston McGraw ein gutes Wort eingelegt, Malfoy", ermahnte er ihn. „Aber wenn Sie jetzt abreisen – ohne einen guten Grund, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb Sie wiederkommen sollten."

Burgh sah ihn herausfordernd an, und Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit beim sich bietenden Schopfe, denn ehrlich gesagt, hatte er gar kein Interesse mehr, wiederzukommen. Seine Hörner waren sowas von abgestoßen. Er war fertig mit Amerika. Es war laut, anstrengend, der Sex war kalt und emotionslos, und es gab keine Eulen!

„Ich muss zurück. Danke, für die Gelegenheit, Lou", verabschiedete er sich schlicht und war dankbar, die restlichen Beschwerdebriefe gar nicht erst öffnen zu müssen.

„Malfoy!", rief ihm Burgh nach, als Draco das Büro verließ, ohne sich umzudrehen. Persönliche Dinge hatte er hier sowieso nicht. Und es gab dringendere Probleme. Irgendein Schlammblut behauptete von ihm schwanger zu sein, soweit er irgendetwas richtig verstand?!

Pansy konnte behaupten eine wirklich schreckliche Woche hinter sich zu haben. Denn kaum, dass sie das Mungo verlassen durfte, war sie auf dem Weg ins Ministeriumsgericht. Ihre Mutter saß in der Kutsche neben ihr, ohne überhaupt noch ein Wort mit ihr zu sprechen.

Pansy hatte sich geweigert, Heilerin Carvill Rede und Antwort zu stehen, hatte sich geweigert, über ihre Beweggründe und Gefühle zu philosophieren, denn sie wusste schließlich, warum sie es getan hatte! Und es sollte niemals jemand erfahren! Es war nicht so, dass ihr Plan gewesen war, Hermine Granger mit diesem Präparat zu schwängern, Merlin noch mal!

Es war so peinlich. Es war so furchtbar, und ihre Mutter war mit Narzissa im Schlepptau ins Mungo gekommen, um sie tatsächlich anzuschreien!

Ein Gutes hatte jede Tragödie, nahm sie bitter an. Immerhin sprach ihre Mutter nicht mehr mit ihr. Sie wusste nicht, wo ihr Vater steckte, aber sie nahm nicht an, dass er darauf brannte, Teil dieser Farce zu sein. Pansy wünschte sich, sie könnte den Schadensersatz einfach nach Gringotts bringen und müsste kein dämliches Verfahren über sich ergehen lassen.

Ihre Mutter hatte die Lippen so zornig aufeinander gepresst, dass es aussah, als hätte sie gar keinen Mund mehr. Pansy hätte am liebsten die Augen verdrehte, aber sie sah davon ab. Sie nahm an, sie hatte sich geirrt. Ihr Tiefpunkt war bei weitem nicht erreicht gewesen, als sie Draco betäubt und ihn seines Spermas beraubt hatte.

Nein. Das war ihr Tiefpunkt, definitiv. Merlin, sein verdammtes Sperma würde sie Millionen kosten. Sie nahm an, ihr Erbteil stand hier auf dem Spiel. Sie würde ihn verlieren, und sie kannte ihre Mutter. Sie würde so nachtragend sein, dass sie nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würde – was nicht das Schlimmste war, was sich Pansy gerade vorstellen konnte.

Endlich – Merlin endlich! – erreichten sie das Ministerium. Die Kutsche war mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt, so dass sie den dummen Muggeln nicht auffallen würde. Pansy und ihre Mutter verließen die Kutsche unbesehen und der Kutscher wartete in einer Seitenstraße, von Muggeln unbemerkt. Nicht, dass Pansy mit ihrer Mutter wieder zurückfahren würde!

Sie hatte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung von ihrem Sturz davon getragen. Es tat noch weh, aber immerhin hatte Millicent ihre Stelle verloren. Millicents Eltern wären bestimmt ebenso begeistert. Vielleicht konnte Pansy Millicent im Anschluss der Verhandlung verprügeln.

Aber Pansys größte Sorge war eine andere Person. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Draco persönlich erscheinen würde. Ihres Wissens nach war er in Amerika. Und sie wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich dafür nach England kommen würde.

Und so hatte sie sich ein Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Merlin, sie hätte sich heute Morgen betrinken sollen, als sie noch die Chance gehabt hatte. Nicht, dass sie es noch durfte.

Sie betraten die enge Telefonzelle, und ihre Mutter wählte zornig die 62443, wählte anschließend die acht und es fielen zwei Anstecker in das Münzfach. Dann verschluckte sie der Zauber und sie traten aus dem Kamin ins Atrium des Ministeriums. Es war fiel los, aber Pansy erkannte Ginny Potter und ihren Mann auch aus dieser Entfernung.

Oh je. Hermine Granger stand daneben, mehr als aufgelöst, verheult und blass wie der Tod selbst. Pansys Mund verzog sich bitter. Hermine hatte, was sie wollte – und tat so als wäre es die Strafe Merlins!

„Komm endlich", knurrte ihre Mutter böse. Pansy folgte ihr seufzend, bis sie vor der kleinen Gruppe ankam. In gewissem Abstand. Das musste die Hölle der Muggel sein, nahm Pansy an, als sie alle voreinander standen. Ein Angestellter des Ministeriums ging zwischen die beiden Parteien und begann mit ihrer Mutter über Förmlichkeiten zu diskutieren. Ihre Mutter antwortete knapp und bösartig. Wie immer also. Dann gesellte sich der Rechtsmagier der Familie zu ihnen.

„Mrs Parkinson, Miss Parkinson, ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag. Keine Sorge, wir werden einen guten Vergleich erzielen", versprach er zwinkernd.

„Das hoffe ich, Mr. Hazleplum. Das hoffe ich sehr!", sagte ihre Mutter gepresst. „Haben Sie mit dem Rechtsmagier der Malfoys korrespondiert?", wollte sie knapp wissen. Mr. Hazleplum machte eine vage Handbewegung.

„Nicht mit so vielen Worten, nein, Madame", verneinte er nervös die Frage.

Eine Frau in schwarzer langer Robe kam direkt auf sie zu. Die Richterin. Sie erreichte die Gruppe.

„Schönen guten Tag, mein Name ist Hester Gray. Dann wollen wir mal. Malfoy-Granger gegen Parkinson-Bullstrode-Potter", zählte sie munter auf und nickte Ginny Potter zu. „Sie wissen, mich persönlich heitern solche Fälle immer sehr auf, Mrs Potter", bemerkte sie spöttisch. Ihre Hochsteckfrisur war so stramm, dass Pansy sich gut erklären konnte, warum die Frau lächelte. Die komplette Haut ihres Gesichts wirkte gestrafft. Die kleine Gruppe folgte ihr, während Pansy sich unauffällig umsah. Wo waren die Malfoys?

Sie gingen durch mehrere Flure, direkt in einen der vielen kleineren Gerichtssäle. Das Publikum war bei Familienangelegenheiten immerhin ausgeschlossen, hatte sie der Rechtsmagier informiert. Zu schade, dachte Pansy trocken.

Quadratisch waren die Tische aufgebaut, und Ginny Potter, samt Hermine und Mann nahmen an einer Seite Platz, ihre Mutter bugsierte sie zur nächsten Seite, und so saßen sie und warteten. Aber lange dauerte es nicht. Millicent kam nervös wie ein Hippgreif mit ihrem Vater in den Saal. Sie durfte nicht mit Pansy sprechen, aber das schien sie nicht mal zu wollen, denn mit einem ängstlichen Blick nahm sie an der äußeren Seite Platz. Die Mitte blieb für die Malfoys.

Es folgten der Rechtsmagier der Malfoys, Mr. Bennett, scheinbar ein weiterer Advokat des Ministeriums, der Hermine und Ginny Potter vertreten würde sowie der Rechtsmagier der Bullstrodes. Mr. Hazleplum gesellte sich munter zu ihnen, und leise besprachen die Rechtsmagier wohl den Fall mit der Richterin, nachdem sie die wenigen Stufen zu ihrem Podest erklommen hatten.

Die Türen öffneten sich ein letztes Mal, und Pansys Herz klopfte schneller. Draco kam mit seinen Eltern. Sie stellte fest, die Familie trug Trauer heute. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war übertrieben, in schwarz aufzutauchen, nahm sie an.

Es war absolut furchtbar. Millicent weinte, Hermine weinte, Narzissa hatte scheinbar geweint. Nur Ginny Potter wirkte ähnlich sauer, wie Pansy es war. Bei wem konnte sie sich eigentlich beschweren? Sie war schließlich ebenfalls schwanger mit einem Kind, dass sie nicht wollte! Nicht so! Auf gar keinen Fall so! Aber nein. Sie hatte keine Rechte mehr.

„Dann sind wir wohl alle vollzählig?", stellte die Richterin die rhetorische Frage, und die Rechtsmagier fanden sich wieder an ihren Tischen ein. Endlich sah Draco sie an. Er sah so gut aus. Pansy hatte es schon wieder vergessen, hatte seinen Namen lange nicht mehr wirklich bewusst gedacht, und sie schluckte schwer, denn wacher Zorn lag in seinen hellen Augen. Er wusste Bescheid.

„Wir verhandeln heute die magische Befruchtung von Hermine Jean Granger, wenn Sie aufstehen würden?", begann die Richterin, mit etwas zu guter Laune, fand Pansy. Schwach erhob sich Hermine, das Taschentuch zitterte in ihrer Hand. Merlin…! „Sie waren in Behandlung von Heilerin Ginevra Potter und behaupten, dass Sie niemals die Absicht gehegt hatten, ein Kind von Draco Malfoy zu bekommen?"

Hermine weinte noch einige weitere Tränen, und Pansy konnte nicht verhindern, theatralisch auszuatmen, aber ihre Mutter schenkte ihr einen unfassbar wütenden Blick.

„N-nein", flüsterte Hermine am Boden zerstört. Pansy würde Milllicent einfach umbringen. Dann würde sie sich zumindest etwas besser fühlen. Und dieses Mal würde sie nicht stürzen!

„Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, wenn Sie sich erheben möchten?" Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, und sein Kiefermuskel spannte sich an. „Sie behaupten, niemals ein Samenpräparat in der Obhut des Ministeriums gelassen zu haben, alleine für den Zweck der anonymen Befruchtung?", erkundigte sich die Richterin fröhlich.

„Natürlich nicht", knurrte er, und Pansy hörte förmlich, wie müde er war. Sie sah es auch, denn seine Augen lagen in tiefen Falten. Er war wohl erst kürzlich aus den Staaten zurückgekehrt. Sie nahm an, er hasste sie so sehr, wie Millicent es tat.

„Wunderbar, Sie können sich beide setzen. Miss Parkinson", sagte die Richterin anschließend, und es fehlte nur noch, dass sie sich erwartungsvoll die Hände rieb. „Beginnen wir mit der Anklage. Ist es zutreffend, dass Sie sich ohne Mr. Malfoys Einverständnis, seines Samens bemächtigt haben?" Dieses Mal war das Grinsen der Richterin unpassend breit.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie diese Sache mit mehr Ernsthaftigkeit behandeln?", mischte sich Narzissa eisig ein. Die Richterin wandte sich ohne jede Freundlichkeit an Narzissa.

„Mrs Malfoy, habe ich Sie aufgefordert zu sprechen?", fragte sie streng.

„Nein, aber Sie-"

„-nein, ganz recht. Habe ich nicht. Ich verbitte mir jede Unterbrechung, oder ich werde Sie des Saals verweisen", schloss sie sehr kühl. Dann galt ihr Blick wieder Pansy, und das Grinsen kehrte zurück. „Miss Parkinson?" Immerhin musste Pansy nicht aufstehen.

„Ja", kürzte sie das ganze Thema ab. Sie sah der Richterin nicht in die Augen, als sie sprach.

„Würden Sie das bitte näher erläutern?", erkundigte sich die Richterin munter. Die Schreibe-Feder neben der Richterin kommentierte jedes Wort, sauste praktisch durch die Luft.

Pansy atmete aus. „Draco hat geschlafen", begann sie, und ihre Mutter stöhnte verhalten auf. „Ich habe ihn mit dem Tiefschlaf-Zauber belegt und habe… nun…" Pansy wurde nicht rot. Wurde sie nie. Aber es war nicht unbedingt ihre beste Anekdote. „Ich habe ihn mit der Hand befriedigt und anschließend seinen Samen im vorgesehenen Becher des Mungo versiegelt." Die Richterin lächelte immer noch. Pansy mied jeden Blick auf Draco.

„Darf ich fragen, wie Sie in den Besitz eines solchen Bechers gelangen konnten?" Die Richterin schien echte Freude zu empfinden. Pansy blickte auf die Tischplatte vor sich.

„Millicent gab ihn mir, auf mein Bitten hin." So. Damit hatte sie die gute Millicent mit hineingezogen. Und Pansy tat es gerne.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Miss Bullstrode", fuhr die Richterin fort, und Millicent erhob sich schluchzend. „Danke, Sie dürfen sitzen bleiben. Ist es richtig, dass Sie vorsätzlich, gegen ihren Eid und das bessere Wissen, Miss Parkinson den besagten Becher zur Verfügung gestellt haben, obwohl sie sehr genau wussten, für welche Zwecke Miss Parkinson ihn missbrauchen würde?"

Und zuerst glaubte Pansy, Millicent würde widersprechen, aber keine Sekunde später brach Millicent in ein jämmerliches Geheule aus.

„Pansy war so verzweifelt! Wirklich, ich wusste mir gar nicht anders zu helfen! Wissen Sie, Pansy wollte unbedingt ein Kind von Draco haben!", schluchzte Millicent lauthals los, und Pansy schloss die Augen, ehe sie das Gesicht mit der Hand bedeckte. Das lief ganz wunderbar, dachte sie entnervt.

„Sie gestehen also, Pansy Parkinson den Becher gegeben zu haben, um eine illegale Samenprobe zu erlangen, für deren Verwendung Sie später verantwortlich waren?" Und Millicent schwieg betroffen auf die Frage hin. Letztendlich nickte sie knapp. „Heißt das Ja?", wollte die Richterin lächelnd wissen.

„Ja", bestätigte Millicent und putzte sich die Nase. „Es hätte je nie herauskommen sollen!", murmelte sie noch. Die Richterin versteckte das offene Lachen hinter ihrer Hand.

„Gut, da hatten wir ja geständige Angeklagte. Mrs Potter, ich nehme an, Sie hatten keine Ahnung von diesem… Komplott?", wählte die Richterin das Wort mit spöttischem Bedacht.

„Nein, Euer Ehren", bestätigte Ginny schlecht gelaunt.

„Wie Sie wissen, sind uns für eine magische Abtreibung die Hände gebunden. Miss Granger muss sich mit diesem Schicksal abfinden. Zur Beobachtung wird für sie sowie für Miss Parkinson die Auflage zur Austragung auferlegt, unter Ihrer Bewachung, Mrs Potter", schloss die Richterin, und Pansy hatte den Blick gehoben. Die Richterin sah von ihr zu Hermine. „Das bedeutet, meine Damen, Sie werden Ihre Kinder bekommen. Keine schwarzmagische Abtreibung. Jede Woche kommen Sie zur Untersuchung zu Mrs Potter. Sie haben dieses Schicksal so gewählt."

Und Hermine stand als erste auf den Beinen.

„Ich habe dieses Schicksal nicht so gewählt!", rief sie aufgebracht. Die Richterin überflog müßig die Anklageschrift.

„Sie haben zugestimmt, dass Mungo nicht für kosmetische Fehler in Regress zu nehmen?", erkundigte sie sich rhetorisch, und Pansy sah, wie Hermine die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.

„Wenn man es denn so nennen kann!", knurrte Hermine, die Tränen vollkommen vergessen.

„Die gängige magische Rechtsprechung tut dies, Miss Granger", antwortete sie, immer noch lächelnd. Das ging Pansy mächtig gegen den Strich. Jetzt musste sie das Balg auch noch bekommen! Von diesem Affen! Unglaublich. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Mr. Bennett. Welchen Betrag hat sich die Familie vorgestellt?", fuhr die Richterin fort, und Pansys Mutter hatte sich merklich neben ihr versteift.

Der Rechtsmagier räusperte sich verhalten.

„Die Malfoys plädieren auf hinterhältige magische Machenschaft und verlangen den hypothetischen Betrag, den die Erziehung des Kindes kosten würde, und Ersatz des Namensverlustes", erklärte er zufrieden. Pansy verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich taten die Malfoys das, dachte sie grimmig.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Und Pansy wandte den Blick. Hermine stand schon wieder auf den Beinen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, aber-", begann die Richterin die Maßregelung, aber Hermine war schneller.

„-was heißt das, Namensverlust?", griff Hermine das Wort auf, was ihr wohl am meisten gegen den Strich ging. Die Richterin unterbrach die Maßregelung und wandte sich an den Malfoy-Advokaten.

„Mr. Bennett, wären Sie so gütig?", forderte ihn die Richterin, mit gewisser Spannung in der Stimme, auf. Und Mr. Bennett lockerte seinen Kragen mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Nun… ähm, sicher. Das… äh… bedeutet, dass der traditionelle Familienname Malfoy nun verbunden ist mit… äh…-"

„-meinem Namen?", beendete Hermine lauernd den Satz, und ihre Augen sprühten regelrechte Funken. Pansy begann diese Unterhaltung mit mehr Interesse zu verfolgen. Sie stützte sich sogar gespannt auf die Ellbogen. „Und mit wie viel Abertausenden an Galleonen kann ich kompensieren, dass mein Name von nun mit dieser Familie in Verbindung gebracht wird?", wollte sie ohne jedes Zögern von der Richterin wissen, welche lächeln musste.

„Eine gute Frage. Mr. Bennett?", wandte sie sich wieder an den Advokaten, der zu schwitzen begonnen hatte.

„Miss Granger, die Familie Malfoy hat-"

„-ja? Wenn Sie auch nur wagen, das Wort Reinblut, Tradition oder Zwangsheirat zu erwähnen, steige ich über die Bank und erwürge Sie mit bloßen Händen, Lloyd", erklärte Hermine ohne die Spur von offener Furcht. Die Richterin verbarg ihr Grinsen wieder hinter der Hand.

„Das… das war eine Drohung, Euer Ehren!", rief Mr. Bennett augenblicklich.

„Stattgegeben", antwortete die Richterin zufrieden. „Sehen Sie, Mr. Bennett, ich kann Ihnen nicht ohne weiteres gestatten, zu Lasten Miss Grangers, einen Namensverlustbetrag anzusetzen. Denn es macht den Anschein, als befände die Familie es als Last, ein Kind von Hermine Granger in der Familie zu haben." Der Advokat öffnete perplex den Mund.

Lucius und Narzissa tauschten einen abgeklärten Blick. „Und ich denke, nach der Gleichberechtigungsreform wäre das… ein fataler Schachzug, nicht wahr?", fuhr die Richterin lächelnd fort, aber bei weitem nicht mehr so amüsiert.

„Der Namensverlust wird zurückgezogen", räumte Mr. Bennett kleinlaut ein. Und scheinbar kannte Hermine den Advokaten der Malfoys, stellte Pansy fast beeindruckt fest. Aber sie hatte ja schon gewusst, dass sich die kleine Schlange darauf spezialisiert hatte, den Reinblütern Gold wegzunehmen. „Damit beläuft sich die Summe, die sich die Bullstrodes und Parkinsons zu teilen haben auf… 300 Millionen", schloss er, nach einem kurzen Blick auf sein Pergament. Pansy lachte tatsächlich auf.

„Was für eine hypothetische Kindererziehung wird hier bezifftert, Lucius?", erkundigte sich nun Pansys Mutter süffisant bei Lucius Malfoy, der sie kaum mit einem Blick bedachte.

„Die, die für Kinder unserer Familien angemessen ist."

„Wir sprechen von einem hypotethischen Betrag. Es ist nicht der Fall, dass ihr tatsächlich für das Kind aufkommen müsstest."

„Das ist unerheblich!", rief Narzissa aufgebracht. „Dieses Kind wird ein halber Malfoy! Und die Kosten für-" Aber Hermine war wieder aufgesprungen.

„-oh, glauben Sie mir, ich verlange überhaupt nichts von Ihnen! Ich bin an keinem müden Sickel Ihrer Familie interessiert, das können Sie mir-!"

„-Ruhe!", rief die Richterin zornig über die Stimmen hinweg. „Ich verbitte mir solche Ausbrüche! Miss Granger, da es sich rein grundsätzlich in Ihrem Fall um keine anonyme Befruchtung handelt, steht Mr. Malfoy ein Anrecht zu, sein zukünftiges Kind zu-"

„-was?", unterbrach Hermine die Richterin kochend vor Wut. „Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass ich eine anonyme Befruchtung verlange und plötzlich – mir nichts dir nichts – am Ende mit diesen Wahnsinnigen belastet bin?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig, mit Blick auf die Malfoys.

„Miss Granger!", warnte die Richterin sie knapp. „Das Gesetz steht der magischen Befruchtung ohnehin skeptisch gegenüber, und technisch – rein technisch gesehen – handelte es sich nicht um eine anonyme Befruchtung!", wiederholte die Richterin. Pansy wollte sich nicht mehr anhören müssen, wie bockig Hermine Granger war. Allerdings überstiegen 300 Millionen ihren Erbanteil um ein beträchtliches Maß. Deshalb würde sie noch bleiben müssen.

„Was soll das heißen? Dass… dass er ein Recht hat…?" Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

„Ich verzichte", meldete sich Draco das erste Mal wieder zu Wort. „Dankend und gerne", ergänzte er, aber Narzissas Blick sprühte Funken.

„Das tust du nicht!", rief sie außer sich. „Das Kind wird ein Malfoy!"

„Auf den Anspruch zu verzichten ist auch nicht ganz so einfach, Mr. Malfoy", bestätigte die Richterin. „Mr. Malfoy ist an dieselbe Verantwortung gebunden wie Miss Granger, und es entsteht eine Unterhaltspflicht, ob die Parteien es nun wollen oder nicht", fuhr die Richterin zufrieden fort.

„Was?", rief Hermine wieder aus und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich werde kein Gold von diesen Leuten akzeptieren!"

„Sie werden es bekommen, es steht Ihnen zu", widersprach die Richterin unbeeindruckt.

„Dann werde ich es verbrennen!", knurrte Hermine.

„Und wenn Sie es mit Sirup zum Frühstück verspeisen, Miss Granger", entgegnete die Richterin am Ende ihrer Geduld, „Sie werden den gesetzlichen Unterhalt bekommen. Und wenn Mr. Malfoy sein Kind sehen will, hat er ebenfalls schlicht und einfach den Anspruch darauf!"

Alle Parteien schwiegen betroffen.

„Und deshalb wird das Kind nach Aberleigh auf die magische Vorschule gehen, so wie alle Malfoys zuvor!", bestätigte Narzissa schließlich, und Hermines Mund klappte auf.

„Wird es nicht!", widersprach sie mit krebsroten Wangen.

„Oh, das wird es, Miss Granger!", sagte Narzissa selbstgefällig.

„Mein Kind wird nirgendwohin gehen, wo es überholte, reaktionäre, unglaublich radikale und kröterdumme Werte beigebracht bekommt, die es später direkt nach Askaban bringen werden!", rief Hermine aus.

„Das nehmen Sie zurück!", schrie Narzissa praktisch.

„Zwingen Sie mich, Sie alte-"

„-Ruhe!", rief die Richterin außer sich. „Setzen Sie sich, allesamt!"

Narzissa setzte sich widerwillig, und auch erst, nachdem sich Hermine gesetzt hatte. Beide Frauen beäugten sich mit verhassten Blicken. Wahnsinn. Pansy hatte mit dieser Show nicht gerechnet. Draco wirkte fast desinteressiert.

„Ich werde mich hier nicht mit Ihnen über die Erziehung oder Weiterbildung des Kindes auseinander setzen. Wir verhandeln über den Schadensersatzbetrag und nichts weiter als das!", warnte die Richterin die Parteien gefährlich ruhig.

„300 Millionen", beharrte Narzissa.

„Nein", mischte sich ihre Mutter ein. „Wie viel habt ihr für Draco bezahlt?", wollte sie stattdessen wissen. „Pansy hat uns samt Studium zwanzig Millionen gekostet, keinen Sickel mehr", bezifferte ihre Mutter sie leichthin mit einem beliebigen Wert. Narzissa stieß die Luft aus.

„Unser Name bedeutet weitaus mehr als eurer", entgegnete sie arrogant. Draco blickte entnervt zur Seite und fing ihren Blick auf. Und als wäre es ein dummer Kinderstreich, schüttelte er sachte den Kopf, leichter Unglaube auf den Zügen, als hätte sie sich einen Scherz erlaubt, der nach hinten losgegangen war. Und sie biss sich von innen auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht würde er doch noch mit ihr sprechen, hier nach? Konnte sie darauf hoffen? Es vielleicht versuchen?

Sie liebte ihn immerhin. Von ganzem Herzen.

„Wir zahlen 20 Millionen", beharrte ihre Mutter. Passenderweise war das Pansys Erbteil. Sie mochte ihre Mutter nicht wirklich leiden. Hermine hatte ein Glück, dass ihre Mutter nicht hier saß.

„Absolut inakzeptabel!", erwiderte Narzissa.

„Narzissa", mischte sich Lucius gepresst ein.

„Nein! Erst wird uns diese Last aufgebürgt, und jetzt sollen wir uns mit einer Klimpersumme zufrieden geben?", brauste sie auf. „Nein, Lucius! Das sehe ich nicht ein!"

„40 Millionen. Zwanzig, zwanzig", mischte sich Millicents Vater kurzerhand ruppig ein.

„Wir nehmen an", antwortete Lucius, scheinbar mit eindeutigem Kopfschütteln über Narzissas Verhalten.

„Lucius!", rief Narzissa schockiert.

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich halte das fest!", rief die Richterin erleichtert.

„Nein!", rief Narzissa unglücklich, aber die Richterin ignorierte sie.

„Wenn es hier noch weitere Unstimmigkeiten gibt", fuhr die Richterin fort, den Blick abwechselnd auf Narzissa und Hermine gerichtet, „schlage ich vor, beauftragen Sie das magische Familiengericht."

„Verlassen Sie sich darauf, das werden wir tun!", bestätigte Narzissa herausfordernd.

Pansy sah, wie Hermine unglücklich den Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

Die Richterin beendete mit dem Zauberstab die Verhandlung, alle unterschrieben, und als erste verließ Hermine stocksauer den Gerichtssaal, dicht gefolgt von Ginny und ihrem Mann.

Hermines letzter Blick galt ihr persönlich, und wären sie noch auf der Schule, nahm Pansy an, würde Hermine ihr in einem der Korridore auflauern, um sie mit Potter und seiner Frau zu verfluchen.

Pansy verblieb auf ihrem Stuhl, während ihre Mutter sich nun lauthals mit Narzissa stritt. Draco schlenderte fast zu ihr hinüber. Der schwarze maßgeschneiderte Anzug saß perfekt. Alles an ihm saß perfekt. Selbst die betonte Gleichgültigkeit auf seinen feinen Gesichtszügen.

„So sieht man sich wieder." Begrüßte er sie, wie man seinen Widersacher begrüßen würde. Es war kein schöner Moment.

Und würde sie rot werden, wäre das hier wohl der erste Moment, an dem das passieren würde. Sein Blick war müde, aber eindeutig. Die Stimme klang rau und angenehm. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir ein Kind anhängst", bemerkte er bitter. „Und nicht mal deins", ergänzte er, fast beeindruckt.

„Draco-", begann sie entschuldigend, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„-wäre es deins gewesen, dann…" Er schien kurz nachzudenken, und ihr Herz setzte aus. Was wollte er damit sagen? Dass – wäre sie mit seinem Kind schwanger – er über eine Beziehung mit ihr nachdenken würde? Hatte er nicht immer gesagt, er wäre sofort verschwunden, wäre sie schwanger? „Aber… das ist ja unerheblich. Du bist ja bereits schwanger, wie ich hörte", schloss er, den ewigen Spott auf den Lippen, nur um zu verletzen. Sie schluckte die Tränen runter. „Ich hoffe, du hast ein gutes Leben, Pansy", sagte er und wandte sich ab.

Er ging ohne seine Eltern aus dem Gerichtssaal, die sich immer noch lauthals mit den Bullstrodes und ihrer Mutter stritten.

Nein, dachte sie schließlich voller Trauer. Draco würde nie mehr eine Beziehung mit ihr führen.

Und ihr Erbe war fort. Einfach so. Ein Fehler hatte sie zwanzig Millionen Galleonen kostet.

Sie hörte die wüsten Beleidigungen nicht mehr, die ihre Mutter rief. Pansys Körper war wie taub. Und leer. Abgesehen von dem Baby. Was sie nicht mehr wollte und nun doch bekommen musste.

Fast war es ironisch, oder nicht? Denn dasselbe musste Hermine Granger doch gerade auch denken? Beide hatten sie ein Kind gewollt – bis zum heutigen Tag.

Und jetzt war alles anders gekommen. Unglücklich schloss sie die Augen. Es war ein schwarzer Tag.


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Mrs Malfoy

 _„_ _Yes, life could be better. But it could also be worse._

 _Don't believe me? Allow me introduce you to my mother-in-law._ _"_ _  
_ ** _Jarod Kintz_**

Die Klageschrift der Malfoys lag in pompöser Ausführung auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch.

Hermine hatte die ersten fünf Seiten geschafft, ehe sie zornig schreiend das Wohnzimmer hatte verlassen müssen! Nicht nur waren Kindergarten, Vorschule und magische Ausbildung genauestens dokumentiert –nein! Auch der Name war bereits ausgesucht!

Zu dumm, dass sie nicht trinken durfte! Zu dumm!

Es klopfte fast vorsichtig an ihre Tür, und mit zornigen Schritten hatte sie den Flur durchwandert und zog die Tür wütend auf.

„Hey", begrüßte Ginny sie schuldbewusst. „Oh", ergänzte sie, nachdem sie Hermines Ausdruck bemerkt hatte.

„Ja. Oh trifft es!", erwiderte Hermine gepresst. „Diese… diese Frau!", schaffte sie zu sagen.

„Wer?", wollte Ginny wissen, aber Hermine ging ins Wohnzimmer und griff sich die hundertseitige Klageschrift der Malfoys, um sie Ginny vor die Brust zu drücken. „Oh", wiederholte Ginny schließlich resignierend, als sie die erste Seite überflogen hatte.

„Sie wollen ihn sehen!", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Jede Woche! Jede gottverdammte Woche, Ginny! Er ist noch nicht mal da, und sie wollen ihn freitags und samstags ab drei Uhr sehen!", fuhr sie ihre beste Freundin an, die verantwortlich für das Fiasko war.

„Hermine-", begann Ginny voller Reue.

„-und nicht nur das! Stell dir vor, Scorpius Draco soll er heißen!", fuhr Hermine hysterisch fort. Ginnys Mund klappte zu. „Scorpius, Ginny!", wiederholte Hermine fassungslos. „Und in einen Reinblüter-Elite-Kindergarten muss er gehen, magische Früherziehung soll er bekommen, der kleine Scorpius Psycho Malfoy!" Und Hermine bekam heiße Wangen vor Zorn, als sie freudlos auflachte. „Ach ja, und Malfoy soll er auch noch heißen!", donnerte sie aufgebracht. „Ich brauche Alkohol", flüsterte sie panisch.

„Nein, Hermine. Keinen Alkohol", widersprach Ginny ruhig.

„Ich kann das nicht!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es ist mit einer verrückten Schwiegermutter, aber-" Und Hermine nahm an, Dampfwolken stoben aus ihren Ohren, weshalb Ginny sich unterbrach.

„Sie ist NICHT meine Schwiegermutter!", knurrte Hermine jetzt.

„Hermine, es tut mir so leid", beteuerte Ginny hilflos. „So leid", wiederholte sie, und Hermine hätte schreien können vor Wut. Na ja, sie schrie bereits vor Wut. Oh, sie wollte die Malfoys alle mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen – und sich selber gleich mit!

Und dann sank sie auf die Couch, den Blick verzweifelt ins Leere geheftet.

„Hermine, glaub mir, ich werde… alles für dich tun, ok? Ich werde dir helfen, wo ich kann. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben sie. Sie ergriff ihre kalte Hand. Ginnys Finger waren warm. „Es wird nicht schlimm werden, ok?"

Hermine wusste nicht, ob Ginny nur sprach, um sie zu beruhigen, oder ob sie die Worte ernst meinte, die sie sagte. Hermine konnte sie nicht ernstnehmen. Hermine hatte nicht mal genug Zeit gehabt, alle Informationen zu verarbeiten. Von einem Mann schwanger zu sein, den man nicht kannte, den man noch nie gesehen hatte und niemals sehen musste, war etwas anderes, als von einem Mann schwanger zu sein, den man kannte, den man verabscheute, und mit dem man niemals – in keiner wachen Sekunde seines Lebens – Sex haben würde.

Und das war das Paradoxe. Sie bekam sein Kind! Sie bekam das Kind von Draco Malfoy, ohne überhaupt jemals mehr als fünf Sätze mit ihm gesprochen zu haben! Und seine Familie bekam sie gleich mit! Wurde sie bestraft, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich. Und wofür? Dafür, dass Cedric nicht mehr da war? Dafür, dass sie gewagt hatte, ihrem eigen Glück einen Schritt entgegen zu gehen? Konnte sie das Kind einfach… den Malfoys überlassen, fragte sie sich? War es all das wert? Sie kannte das Kind ja nicht. Und wollte sie überhaupt das Kind eines Malfoys bekommen?

Nein, wollte sie nicht. Aber… würde sie ihr Kind aufgeben können? War es das, was die Malfoys letztendlich anstrebten?

Sie schloss unglücklich die Augen.

Und Ginny zog sie in die Arme. Sie streichelte ihren Rücken, und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Aber erst mal erlaubte sie ihrer besten Freundin, sie zu halten, während Hermine stumme Tränen an ihre Schulter weinte. Sie war nämlich nicht stark. Ohne Cedric war sie nicht wirklich stark. Nicht einen ganzen Tag lang.

Sie hatte Angst. Viel zu viel Angst. Sie würde es nicht schaffen.

Und davor hatte sie Angst.

Es war noch Zeit. Vielleicht würde die Zeit einfach nicht vergehen?

Am liebsten hätte sich Draco gerne demonstrativ beide Zeigefinger in die Ohren gesteckt, während seine Mutter unablässig faselte.

„-und es ist wichtig! Die richtige Erziehung in den ersten beiden Jahren ist der erste Meilenstein! Und wie soll ein Schlammblut überhaupt ein Kind erziehen können?", ereiferte sie sich und sah sich um, um Bestätigung von Lucius zu bekommen, der kaum noch zuhörte, während er den Wirtschaftsteil des _Tagespropheten_ studierte. „Zwei Tage sind zu wenig! Ich verlange, dass wir mehr Tage Zeit in der Woche bekommen. Sag Lloyd noch einmal Bescheid!"

„Mutter, es ist überhaupt noch kein Kind geboren, und ich-"

„-es ist mir gleich!", unterbrach sie ihn zornig, als wäre es auch noch seine Schuld, dass das Miststück überhaupt schwanger war. Dabei war es nicht seine Schuld! Er hatte die hässliche Wachtel nicht mal angerührt! Er hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, nur leider – leider – sah es seine Mutter ein klein wenig anders. Falsch. Sie sah es falsch, aber auf dem Ohr war sie taub! „Ich will dieses Kind dauerhaft in unserem Haus haben!"

Draco schloss die Augen. „Auf welcher Grundlage?", fragte er müde, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Wenn du sie heiraten würdest-!", begann sie jetzt, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„-nein!", sagte er nur. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mit ihr anfreundest?", schlug er scheinheilig vor. „Dann könnt ihr euch jeden Tag sehen und das schreiende Blag austauschen?"

Seine Mutter schnaubte auf.

„Am liebsten hätte ich das Kind, ohne die lästige Mutter", sagte sie schließlich. „Können wir es nicht… adoptieren?", schlug sie ratlos vor.

„Das Kind hat eine Mutter", erinnerte Draco sie müde.

„Ja, aber eine unfähige, arme, unwürdige Mutter", erläuterte Narzissa unglücklich. „Wir sind so viel besser als sie."

Draco erhob sich angestrengt. „Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Dann suche ich mir eine neue Wohnung", murmelte er abwesend.

„Du kannst hier wohnen", sagte seine Mutter sofort.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Draco nur. Seine Mutter sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Dein Sohn würde bestimmt gerne hier wohnen!", rief sie ihm nach, als er sich winkend abgewandt hatte.

„Frag ihn doch", rief Draco über die Schulter zurück.

„Du bist ein unmöglicher Sohn!", sagte sie böse, aber er schlurfte die Stufen nach oben, und hoffte, dass er einen Großteil dieser Misere lediglich geträumt hatte, in Amerika aufwachte, und nichts hiervon tatsächlich passiert war.

Er war so fertig. Er wollte schlafen und alles vergessen.

Er war müde genug, um zu denken, dass er bedauerte, nicht bemerkt zu haben, als Pansy ihn das letzte Mal befriedigt hatte. Aber dieses Miststück wollte er auch nicht noch mal sehen. Alles war furchtbar geworden. Innerhalb eines Tages.

Er wurde Vater, obwohl er unfruchtbar war, obwohl er mit dieser Person keinen Sex gehabt hatte, obwohl er niemals Vater sein wollte.

Und es gab keinen Ausweg. Und anstatt dass seine Eltern den komfortablen Weg wählten, sich mit seiner Entscheidung abfanden, und dieses Drama vergaßen – nein! Es musste ein Fass aufgemacht werden, weil Granger ein scheiß Kind bekam! Seine Mutter wollte Kontakt, man stelle es sich vor! Mit einem unreinen Halbblut! Und er hatte sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, welche Rolle er überhaupt spielte.

Wahrscheinlich keine, denn seine Mutter übernahm scheinbar seinen Part in diesem fantastischen Märchen. Das Reinblut und das Schlammblut, was für eine Story, dachte er müde.

Wie sollte er das Blaise erklären? Wie sollte es irgendwer ernst nehmen? Und wo sollte er arbeiten? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sein Instinkt riet ihm, London so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Er sprach ein paar Brocken Französisch. Er war lange nicht mehr in Paris gewesen. Er könnte wegziehen, sich absetzen, nie mehr wieder kommen, seinen Namen ändern, und die Sache wäre gegessen.

Wieso bestrafte ihn das Schicksal? War er so ein schlechter Mensch? War es schlecht, einfach in Ruhe zu leben? Was hatte er getan, um diese Strafe zu verdienen? Hatte er zu gute Noten gehabt? Zu viel Quidditch gespielt? War er nicht nett genug zu Potter gewesen?

Merlin, was?! Er würde alles ändern, er wollte einfach nur, dass das Schlammblut kein Kind bekam. Obwohl, wenn er alles ändern würde, dann würde er sicher gehen, niemals mit Pansy zusammen zu kommen. Das wäre Schritt eins.

Er war zu jung, zu reich, zu gutaussehend um Vater zu werden.

Er hatte alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, um exakt diese Zukunft zu vermeiden! Er hatte alles getan. Er vermisste sogar schon den emotionslosen Sex, den Amerika zu bieten hatte. Alles war besser als das.

Sein einziger Trost war, dass Granger das Kind verlieren würde, einen Weg fand, es loszuwerden – irgendetwas!

Und es war noch Zeit, sagte er sich. In acht Monaten konnte viel passieren.

Vielleicht würden seine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen. Er war nie ein schlechter Mensch gewesen. Er war beliebt, er war in Ordnung. Vielleicht richtete sich alles noch? Er hoffte es. Inständig und mit all seiner Kraft.

Es war noch Zeit. Zeit heilte doch bekanntlich alle Wunden, oder? Vielleicht geschah ein Wunder, und seine Eltern wussten bis dahin nicht mal mehr den Namen der Schreckschraube? Seine Mutter würde normal werden. Sie würde sich abfinden. Granger würde schneller in Vergessenheit geraten, als die dumme Entscheidung der Reinblüter, auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden zu haben.

Es gab Wunder, sagte er sich. Es bestand zumindest die Chance.

 _~Drei Monate später~_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf zum hundertsten Mal, stemmte die Hände in ihren Rücken, denn er schmerzte heute besonders.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dasselbe Kinderbett haben. Er soll sich doch gewöhnen!", bemerkte Narzissa, und Hermine verzog den Mund.

Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie es hatte passieren können. Eines Tages hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, und Narzissa Malfoy hatte vor ihr gestanden, hatte ein Ultimatum vorgeschlagen, was kein echtes Ultimatum gewesen war. Denn sie hatte lediglich behauptet, sie, Hermine, und die Malfoys wären nun auf ewig miteinander verknüpft, und es wäre an der Zeit, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Ha! Was für Aussichten!

Der nächste Gerichtstermin vor dem magischen Familiengericht war in vier Monaten angesetzt. Dann wäre sie im achten Monat schwanger. Und sie würde diesen Termin wahrnehmen, egal wie entgegenkommend Narzissa glaubte zu sein.

Soweit sie gehört hatte, war Malfoy nach Frankreich gezogen, arbeitete dort und lebte ein entspanntes Leben, ohne seine Eltern. Zumindest ließ Narzissa so etwas ab und an durchklingen. Gesehen hatte sie ihn vor zwei Monaten das letzte Mal, ehe er umgezogen war. Und Narzissa ging seitdem in ihrem Haus ein und aus, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig verhindern konnte.

Und sie mischte sich ein. Andauernd. Und nach einer ganzen Weile gab es keine Argumente mehr. Narzissa Malfoy brachte es fertig einen ganzen Streit auseinanderzunehmen, bis man so verwirrt war, dass man nach einer Stunde aufgab.

Heute mussten sie ein Kinderbett kaufen. Sie mussten! Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und nicht irgendein Kinderbett, nein! Es musste das teuerste sein. Das beste, das größte. Und es war gänzlich unerheblich, dass Hermine bereits ein Kinderbett bei Madame Perkins gekauft hatte. Und sie hatte geschrien, hatte ihren Standpunkt verteidigt, aber gegen Narzissa war sie machtlos gewesen. Absolut machtlos! Sie war immer noch heiser, wenn sie sprach, so sehr hatte sie sich heute mit dieser Frau gestritten!

„Ich brauche kein Bett", murrte sie wieder missmutig neben der blonden Frau, von der sie viel zu viel sah. Und es klang trotzig, was sie sagte, denn sie war schon längst besiegt. Sie marschierte längst neben Narzissa durch das überteuerte Möbelhaus, und ihre Füße schmerzten unablässig, neben Narzissas Stechschritt.

„Aber natürlich brauchst du das! Ich lasse meinen Enkelsohn ganz bestimmt nicht in minderwertiger Ware schlafen! Was, wenn das Holz splittert? Was wenn er sich verletzt, an einer Sepsis stirbt, bevor ein Heiler etwas unternehmen kann?", fuhr sie Hermine erneut an, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich überfordert. Sie – was?!

„Wie oft ist das jemals passiert?", wollte Hermine ungläubig wissen.

„Ich werde es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, Hermine!", ermahnte Narzissa sie, und Hermine wäre es fast lieber, würde Narzissa sie ‚Schlammblut' nennen, dachte sie immer wieder, denn ihr Vorname aus dem Mund dieser Person klang wie eine ganz eigene Beleidigung. „Du musst an das Kind denken! Es geht nicht mehr nur um dich und deinen Wunsch, mir eins auszuwischen!", schloss die Frau bitter.

Ihr eins-? Es war Hermine nie darum gegangen! Sie wollte einfach in Ruhe in gelassen werden! Narzissa Malfoy bedeutete ihr rein gar nichts! Sie dachte nicht mal an sie! Was sollte das überhaupt heißen? Als hätte sie tatsächlich mit ihrem Sohn geschlafen! Als…- Ahrg!

„Ich habe nie-", begann sie müde, aber Narzissa fasste sie nun schärfer ins Auge.

„-und ich möchte mit dir über deinen Umgang reden", fuhr Narzissa strenger fort, während sie eine Verkäuferin nebenbei beauftragte, mehr Stoffproben zu bringen, die zum Himmel über dem Bettchen passen würden, was wahrscheinlich nicht einmal durch ihre Haustür passte.

„Meinen Umgang?", wiederholte Hermine genervt, sauer, dass sie so schwach war und überhaupt nachgegeben hatte, als Narzissa sie heute heimgesucht hatte, um mit ihr ein grauenhaftes Bettchen kaufen zu gehen.

„Ja. Ich spreche von dem Herrenbesuch, den du empfängst?", erläuterte die Frau schamlos, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Dann begriff sie.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", entfuhr es ihr, mit einem Hauch Röte in den Wangen. „Und woher weißt du überhaupt-?"

„-ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall, Hermine." Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen, beim Klang ihres Namens aus Narzissas Mund. Her-mine. Es klang sogar falsch, wie sie es sagte! „Und ich will dir sagen, es gefällt mir nicht."

„Pech für dich", knurrte Hermine böse. Narzissa Blick war so maßregelnd, als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen, nicht mit einer nahezu fremden Frau.

„Weiß er, dass du schwanger bist? Mit Dracos Kind?", setzte sie Hermines Albtraumsatz noch hinterher, und Hermine war so sauer, dass sie vergaß, die Frau zu ignorieren.

„Natürlich weiß er, dass ich schwanger bin!", gab sie gepresst zurück. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Narzissa es herausgefunden hatte! Und eigentlich interessierte es sie auch nicht. Es war ihre Sache, mit wem sie ausging und mit wem nicht. Und Harry hatte ihr Alec sehr spontan vor drei Wochen vorgestellt und noch war es nichts Festes. Er arbeitete für Gringotts, war viel unterwegs und hatte viele Abenteuer erlebt. Und sie war erst ein paar Mal mit ihm essen gewesen. Aber sie konnte schon jetzt sagen, dass sie sehr an ihm interessiert war. Er war wie der Geschöpfenforscher, den sie nicht bekommen hatte!

„Was für ein Mann geht mit einer alleinstehenden, schwangeren Frau aus?", erkundigte sich Narzissa, als die Verkäuferin mit Stoffproben zurückgekehrt war, welche Hermine einen schockierten Blick schenkte. Hermine biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Ein Reinblüter kann es nicht sein", ergänzte sie schmunzelnd.

„Weißt du, es ist ganz allein meine Sache, mit wem ich ausgehe!" Und tatsächlich war Alec Reinblüter, aber er sprach nicht darüber, und Narzissa ging es einen feuchten Eulendreck an! Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ehe sie sich doch noch dazu herabließ, ihre Beziehungen zu erörtern.

Narzissa sah sie entsprechend an. „Und wenn das Kind da ist? Soll ich dann akzeptieren, dass irgendein Gentleman vorgibt, der Vater des Kindes zu sein, obwohl das nicht der Fall ist?" Hermine konnte die Frau nur anstarren. Und sie wurde wütend. Narzissa Malfoy machte sie unfassbar wütend!

„Ja! Wenn es denn so weit kommt, und er nicht schon vorher die Flucht ergreift, weil er dich kennenlernt, dann – ja! Denn es steht nicht fest, dass du meinen Sohn jede Woche sehen wirst, wenn-", begann Hermine wieder, und Narzissa wirkte tödlich beleidigt und holte zum Gegenschlag aus.

„-Draco hat ein Anrecht!", unterbrach Narzissa sie sofort.

„Auf welches er bereits vor Monaten verzichtet hat!", trumpfte Hermine auf. Narzissa verzog den Mund.

„Der Verzicht ist weder bindend, noch legitim. Wir beharren auf unserem Recht!" Natürlich. Hermine hörte seit Monaten nichts anderes mehr! Nur noch von Narzissa und dem scheiß Recht der Malfoys an ihrem armen ungeborenen Kind!

„Er wohnt nicht mal hier! Er wohnt in Frankreich!", fuhr Hermine die Frau an, und mittlerweile lauschte der Laden ihnen neugierig. Merlin, sie würde auch gerne in Frankreich wohnen! Weit weg von dieser Person! Malfoy hatte einen klugen Schachzug getan!

„Unerheblich. Sobald Scorpius geboren ist, wohnt er wieder hier", tat Narzissa das Argumente lächelnd ab.

Scorpius! Über Hermines Leiche würde er so heißen! Ahrg! Und sie lieferte sich mit Narzissa wieder mal ein Blickduell, was sie verlieren würde. Alles prallte an Narzissa ab! Alles! Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Stoff.

„Nein!", entfuhr es Hermine sofort kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht grün!", presste sie hervor. Die Verkäuferin tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Narzissa, als wäre Hermine ein entmündigtes schwer erziehbares Kind, dem man nicht trauen konnte.

„Natürlich grün", widersprach Narzissa lächelnd.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. „Mein Kind wird keine Gehirnwäsche bekommen, damit die Farbe Grün seine Lieblingsfarbe wird!"

Narzissa belächelte sie, als wäre Hermine albern. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie das hier überleben würde, bis ihr Sohn da wäre. Und Angst überkam sie. Was wenn er tatsächlich nach Slytherin ging? Was, wenn er so viel schlechte Erbmasse bekommen würde, die seinen Weg bereits vorbestimmte? Oh nein!

„Blond passt herrlich zu grün", fuhr Narzissa schlicht fort. „Wir nehmen grün", informierte sie die Verkäuferin nickend.

„Er wird nicht blond", knurrte Hermine, obwohl sie nicht wusste, welche Haarfarbe er bekommen würde. Aber sie hoffte, nicht blond! Sie wollte, dass er braune Locken bekam, so wie sie welche hatte. Er sollte keine nahezu weißen Haare haben und damit wie ein bunter Hund überall hervorstechen! Narzissa schien langsam die Geduld mit ihr zu verlieren, denn der Zorn trat deutlich in ihre hellen Augen.

„Weißt du, Hermine, ich gebe mir viel Mühe, und du bist einfach nur undankbar!", maßregelte Narzissa sie kopfschüttelnd. Hermines Mund öffnete sich sprachlos. Das war doch wohl die Höhe! „Immerhin muss ich mir dann keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass dein neuer Bekannter allzu lange bei dir bleiben wird. Harpyien möchte kein Mann lange als Gesellschaft um sich haben", bemerkte sie spöttisch, während sie zur Kasse marschierte.

Hermine hasste diese Frau! Sie biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es wehtat.


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Mr. Right

 _„_ _Don't know why I'm still afraid,_

 _If you weren't real I would make you up now."_

 ** _Joseph Arthur_**

„Juliette?", rief er, denn wieder einmal hatte er sie verloren. Seine Freundin wurde von Boutiquen sowie Juwelieren magisch angezogen, hatte er festgestellt. Er entdeckte sie vor dem Schaufenster einer Boutique mit besonders hässlichen Kleidern.

„Es sieht –errlisch aus, Draco!", rief sie entzückt, den Blick auf ein pinkes, kurzes Kleid geheftet.

„Könnten wir… das später machen?", wollte er knapp von ihr wissen, denn er wollte die Geburtstagsfeier seiner Mutter hinter sich bringen, bevor er so tat, als würde er den Aufenthalt in England genießen. Juliette zog eine herzzerreißende Schnute mit ihren vollen Lippen. Aber er grinste nur. „Erst die Arbeit", sagte er ihr knapp. Sie seufzte und folgte ihm schließlich.

„Wo ist diese Part-ie?", fragte sie eine Spur schlechter gelaunt.

„Im Club", erwiderte er nur. „Ich muss vorher kurz zu Gringotts, und dann apparieren wir. Der Club wird dir gefallen. Er ist wie der Étoile-Club in Paris", ergänzte er. Sie wirkte nicht vollends überzeugt, aber sie begleitete ihn. Französinnen waren schwierig, keine Frage. Launisch, wankelmütig, aber sie waren Wildkatzen im Bett, und dieses Exemplar hatte lange Beine, blonde Haare und zwei Brüste zum Niederknien! Draco vertrieb sich mit Juliette seit einem Monat die Zeit in Frankreich. Sie machte den langweiligen Job wett und besserte sein Französisch wieder auf. In Frankreich ging es ruhiger zu. Er hatte nicht halb so viel zu tun und erschien erst gegen zehn in der neuen magischen Kanzlei. Und dort durfte er unfreundlich zu den Klienten sein und Fehler machen.

Frankreich war wohl seine Stadt, nahm er lächelnd an. Voller arroganter Reinblüter. Wie Juliette auch eine war.

Gringotts war voll heute. Er stellte sich mit Juliette an, und seine Freundin könnte kaum genervter aussehen. „Isch kann diese kleinen Zwerge nischt ausstehen", flüsterte sie ihm zu, mit Blick auf die Kobolde, die sie ähnlich angewidert betrachteten. Draco zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Diese _Zwerge_ , wie du sie nennst, kümmern sich um mein Gold, also habe ich nichts gegen sie", erwiderte er gelangweilt und deutlich leiser als sie. Ein gutes Gespräch konnte er mit ihr nicht haben, aber dafür hatte er sie ehrlich gesagt auch nicht an seiner Seite, dachte er lächelnd.

„Isch mag sie nischt. Sie machen misch nervös", flüsterte sie wieder. „Was sie wohl denken?" Draco war es ziemlich egal, was die Kobolde dachten. „Vielleischt könnten wir auch surück ins Hotel, Draco?", flötete sie. „Und isch verwöhne disch dort?" Sie klimperte mit den langen Wimpern, und Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, ehe er sich umsah, denn Juliette sprach nicht mehr wirklich leise. Aber es störte ihn kaum.

„Später", vertröstete er seine liebeshungrige Freundin, die wieder eine Schnute zog.

„Draco Malfoy?", erkundigte sich plötzlich der Mann, der wohl an ihm vorbei wollte und stehen geblieben war. Draco durchsuchte sein Gedächtnis, aber dieser Mann kam ihm nicht bekannt vor. Er hatte einen prall gefüllten Sack über der Schulter und schien für Gringotts zu arbeiten. Sein Gesicht war von der Sonne gebräunt, seine Haare wild und dunkel, und er schien sich einige Tage nicht rasiert zu haben. Juliette neben ihm verzog ungeniert den Mund. „Verzeihung, ich habe Ihren Namen gehört, und dachte mir, es gibt wenige Menschen mit diesem Vornamen in London", erklärte er, ehe er ihm eine staubige Hand zum Gruß darbot. „Alec", stellte er sich lächelnd vor. „Alec Dermont." Draco kannte ihn nicht.

„Draco Malfoy", erwiderte er jedoch wachsam die Begrüßung und schüttelte misstrauisch die starke Hand.

„Ich bin ein… Bekannter von Hermine Granger", stellte sich der Fremde äußerst vage vor, aber soweit Draco es beurteilen konnte, waren solche Männer selten die Bekannten von irgendwelchen Frauen. Er kam ihm eher vor wie ein verwegener Schwerenöter, ein Casanova der schlimmsten Sorte. Draco fühlte sich auf einem instinktiven, primitiven Niveau herausgefordert, denn vor sich hatte er ein weiteres Alphatier. Der Fremde war groß, einnehmend, und die Art und Weise, wie er behauptete, ein Bekannter von Granger zu sein, ließ ihn wissen, dass er scheinbar Bescheid wusste, über das dämliche Kind, das sie erwartete. Es ließ ihn auf einer weiteren Ebene erahnen, dass dieser Fremde Sex mit Granger zu haben schien. Männer merkten es. Es war nichts, was er benennen konnte. Es war… nur ein sicheres Wissen, was Männer untereinander fühlten.

Und Draco hatte an Granger seit einer ganzen Weile keinen wachen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Auch keinen unbewussten, wenn er ehrlich war, denn ihr Schicksal interessierte ihn mehr als herzlich wenig. So wie jedes Schicksal einer willkürlich erbärmlichen Frau, die keinen Mann finden konnte und sich magisch befruchten ließ.

„Aha", entfuhr es ihm schließlich, denn er verspürte keine große Lust, über ein Schlammblut zu reden, was sein Leben praktisch ruiniert hatte, vor allem nicht vor Juliette.

„Ich will mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen", entschuldige sich der Mann mit einem rauen Lachen. „Es ist nur interessant, ein Gesicht zum Namen zu haben", schloss er, und Draco mochte den Mann nicht.

„Hm", machte Draco unverbindlich. Der Fremde nickte.

„Noch einen schönen Tag", verabschiedete sich der Fremde, ohne weitere Umstände, und Draco schwante Übles. Definitiv zu viele Menschen wussten Bescheid.

Außer Juliette. Und dass sollte auch so bleiben. Aber ihr Blick traf ihn misstrauisch. Wahrscheinlich zu misstrauisch.

„-Ermine?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wer ist diese –Ermine?", wollte sie nahe am Rande der Eifersucht wissen.

„Niemand weiter", wiegelte er ab, auch wenn Juliette nicht zufrieden wirkte. Sie sah dem fremden Mann argwöhnisch nach.

Der Fremde verschwand hinter den polierten Tresen und wurde von einem Kobold tiefer nach Gringotts geführt. Draco bekam ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Er ignorierte seine Mutter überwiegend, vor allem seit den letzten Monaten, wo sie ihm jede Woche vier Briefe schickte, um ihn an seine Pflichten und seine Verantwortung zu erinnern. Die Briefe warf er, nachdem er sie grob überflogen hatte, stets ins Feuer. Aber er nahm an, Narzissa würde ihn heute nicht verschonen, bei ihren Plänen praktisch bei Granger einzuziehen, wenn diese erst mal geworfen hatte.

Narzissa wollte auch, dass er zurück nach London zog. Wegen des ungeborenen Balgs, was ihn nicht weniger interessieren konnte. Er hatte Spaß in Frankreich und würde bleiben, solange es ihm gefiel. Sein Blick fiel auf seine kurvenreiche, eifersüchtige Freundin.

Noch war er sie nicht leid. Noch reizte ihn ihr Anblick und die Dinge, die sie mit ihm anstellte, wenn sie alleine waren. Und wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass der Tag vorüber war, und er zurück nach Frankreich durfte.

Und für eine Sekunde verlor sich sein Blick. Seine Mutter würde bestimmt keine Gelegenheit auslassen, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden, heute. Und dann würde Juliette erfahren, was er ihr beharrlich verschwiegen hatte. Und dann würde sie schreien, ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen und verschwinden.

Er war kein Hellseher, aber er nahm an, ungefähr so könnte dieser Tag verlaufen. Und er wusste, er konnte die Geburtstagsfeier seiner Mutter nicht ignorieren. Denn dann dürfte er sich mit seinem Vater auseinander setzen, und der war auch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

Alles wegen eines Schlammbluts, das er nicht mal angerührt hatte! Wut kribbelte in seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Draco, was ist los?", fragte Juliette besorgt. Und Draco ergriff ihre Hand und verließ die lange Schlange.

„Komm, wir gehen noch mal ins Hotel", raunte er, denn wenn er richtig lag, und seine nette französische Liaison heute ein jähes Ende fand, dann wollte er es noch mal auskosten. Wieso hatte er sie nur mitgebracht? Weil sie darauf bestanden hatte, beantwortete er sich seine Frage dumpf.

„Was? Du –ast doch gesagt, wir müssen sofort su der Part-ie?", rief sie verwirrt, ließ sich aber von ihm mitziehen.

„Hab's mir anders überlegt", erwiderte er knapp, und ihr Lächeln war süffisant genug, um ihn schneller laufen zu lassen.

„Warum?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen. „Warum hast du ihr zugesagt, Alec?" Sie hatte die Arme so gut es ging vor ihrem Babybauch verschränkt. „Weißt du, es belastet mich schon genug, jede Woche Pansy Parkinson ignorieren zu müssen, anstatt sie zu verfluchen, wenn ich ins Mungo muss! Und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als Narzissa Malfoy zu sagen, dass ich zu ihrer Party komme?"

Roch er die Falle nicht? Hermine erkannte die Lunte kilometerweit entfernt!

Alec war zu ihr gekommen, nachdem er sich nach der Arbeit geduscht und umgezogen hatte. Er hatte seine Reisetasche dabei. Schon wieder musste er fort. Er lebte in winzigen Apartments in London und lebte das Leben, was sie einst erstrebenswert gefunden hatte. Nie am selben Ort, immer unterwegs, das nächste Abenteuer nicht weit entfernt.

Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, ob er einziehen wollte, ob er überhaupt Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte, wenn ihr Kind da wäre, ob… ob… - egal was, sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen. Und heute musste er schon wieder nach Bulgarien. Und sie nahm an, für ihn war es… nichts Ernstes.

Und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnen sollte, denn jetzt war sie im sechsten Monat schwanger, und seit drei Monaten kannte sie ihn. Langsam nahm ihr Bauch mächtige Formen an, und langsam war es ihr unangenehm, mit ihm Sex zu haben. Aber das hatte sie ihm noch nicht gesagt. Aber sie nahm an, er hatte es bereits gemerkt, denn sie schlief höchstens nur noch einmal die Woche mit ihm.

Und das Schlimme war, das erste Mal seit Cedrics Tod wollte sie sich gewöhnen. Sie wollte sich festlegen, denn sie bekam tatsächlich ein wenig Panik, denn sie würde Mutter werden. Und wenn sie bis dahin niemanden gefunden hatte, dann glaubte sie nicht, dass es überhaupt noch passieren würde. Zumindest die ersten Jahre nicht. Und vielleicht wäre es ihr doch zu einsam allein.

Und Alec war jetzt hier. Er bekam ihre Schwangerschaft mit, identifizierte sich vielleicht sogar mit ihrem Kind? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber vielleicht war das der Fall? Oder nicht?

Noch konnte sie mit dieser Beziehung nicht viel anfangen. Sie hatten noch nicht über Gefühle gesprochen. Und wie auch? Er war ständig unterwegs, sie bekam das Kind eines anderen, und seine gesamte Familie gleich mit.

Und sie ignorierte, wie kompliziert es war.

Sie ignorierte, dass sich Narzissa weiterhin einmischte, dass sie Narzissa nicht loswurde, und dass Narzissa anscheinend Kontakt mit Alec hatte, der sich auch nicht verwehren konnte. Nein, der ihr sogar zustimmte!

„Weil sie die Großmutter deines Kindes wird?", erwiderte er, als wäre es auch nur ansatzweise ein Grund, das Haus der Malfoys unbewaffnet zu betreten.

„Es ist eine Falle, Alec", ermahnte Hermine ihn, und er kam näher, das nachsichtige Grinsen auf den Lippen, das er stets für sie parat hatte.

Er stellte sich vor sie, so dass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste. Dann küsste er ihren Haaransatz. „Hermine, ich weiß, es geht mich alles nichts an", begann er sanft, „aber ich denke, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn dein Kind kein gestörtes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie hat", schloss er lächelnd, und sie verzog den Mund.

Sie wollte, dass es ihn etwas anging. Aber war heute der richtige Moment, diese Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen? Denn was, wenn sie ihn damit nur verschreckte?

„Alec-", begann sie, aber er neigte den Kopf und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. Es war ein schöner Kuss, und Hermine fühlte das bekannte Kribbeln sanft in ihrem Bauch. Sie mochte Alec. Sie mochte ihn tatsächlich. Er löste sich von ihr, ein strahlendes Leuchten in den dunklen Augen.

„Ich muss los", verabschiedete er sich seufzend.

„Wann kommst du wieder?", fragte sie, vielleicht zu hoffnungsvoll, und er grinste.

„Vermisst du mich schon jetzt?", wollte er zwinkernd wissen – und ja, das tat sie wirklich. „Ich weiß es nicht. Die Expedition wird einige Wochen dauern."

Einige Wochen? Sie schluckte schwer.

„Oh. Ok." War das ein endgültiger Abschied? „Aber… du kommst wieder?", wollte sie fast vorsichtig wissen. Kurz hatte sie Angst vor seiner Antwort.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich. „Ich komme wieder", versprach er dann. Am liebsten wollte sie sich an ihn klammern.

„Dann… sei vorsichtig, ja?", versicherte sie sich bei ihm und wusste nicht, welchen Ton sie anschlagen sollte. Aber sein Blick ließ sie rot werden.

„Miss Granger, machen Sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich?", wollte er scherzhaft wissen. Und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja. Ich…- Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, du Idiot!", informierte sie ihn beleidigt. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ok, dann hör mir zu", sagte er voller Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich habe mit meinem Chef gesprochen", erklärte er. „Und ich habe mich erkundigt, ob ich nicht Vollzeit hier für Gringotts arbeiten kann."

„Hier?", entkam es ihr tonlos.

„Ja, in London."

„Oh?", piepste sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Wäre das etwas, was dir gefallen könnte?", wollte er lächelnd wissen. Und sie schluckte, um ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und sich mehr Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Ja!", entfuhr es ihr jedoch hastig. „Ich meine", wiegelte sie lahm ab, „sicher, das klingt…" Aber er grinste schon wieder.

„Gut", unterbrach er sie zufrieden. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Ich war heute in Gringotts an meinem Verlies", fuhr er verschwörerisch fort. Er zog ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Tasche. „Und wenn ich wiederkomme, darfst du dieses Geschenk aufmachen", erläuterte er und reichte ihr das Päckchen. Sie biss sich gespannt auf die Lippe. Es war eine quadratische Box in rotem Geschenkpapier, gerade groß genug, um auf ihre Handfläche zu passen, und ihr dummes Herz war überzeugt, es befand sich eine Ringschatulle unter dem Papier.

„Wie- wieso nimmst du es nicht mit und gibst es mir dann?", wollte sie tonlos wissen.

„Weil es ein Familienerbstück ist, und ich nicht möchte, dass es unterwegs verloren geht, und sich bulgarische Bergtrolle eine schöne Zeit damit machen", erklärte er vielsagend. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Oh", sagte sie wieder, mittlerweile mit roten Wangen, so aufgeregt war sie.

„Also…", verabschiedete er sich langsam, mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick. „Dann gibt es viel zu besprechen, wenn ich wiederkomme", bemerkte er mit einem Nicken. Sie erwiderte das Nicken heftig. „Und noch etwas", sagte er, und lehnte sich wieder näher zu ihr. „Ich denke, ich bin seit einer Weile in dich verliebt", sagte er mit so viel Überzeugung, dass ihr Herz kurz stehen blieb.

„Oh?", wiederholte sie wieder so einfältig wie vorher.

„Oh?", ahmte er sie nach und legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich hatte… etwas mehr Gefühl erwartet", neckte er sie. Sie wurde noch röter.

„Alec, ich…- wow! Ich hatte nicht mit… so einem Geständnis gerechnet! Und dass du… dass du dir überhaupt Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht hast, und-"

Er unterbrach sie, in dem er ihre Hand, die das kleine Päckchen hielt, mit seinen warmen Händen umschloss.

„Ich denke, wir wissen beide, welche Frage ich dir stellen werde, wenn ich wieder komme?", wollte er mit Blick auf ihre Hand wissen, die fest in seiner lag. Oh Merlin! Er meinte das ernst! Hermines Herz flatterte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber er schloss den Abstand und küsste ihre Lippen erneut, ganz sanft, ehe er sich von ihr löste.

„Nein, sag jetzt gar nichts, ok?", verlangte er sanft. „Überleg es dir, bis ich wiederkomme. Ich schicke dir eine Eule, wenn ich angekommen bin", versprach er lächelnd und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Und vertrag dich mit Narzissa Malfoy. Ich habe gehört, sie kann sehr verbissen sein, mit Dingen, die sie will!", rief er zwinkernd über die Schulter zurück, und sie wusste gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Er winkte ihr zum Abschied, ehe er die Tür zuzog und verschwunden war.

Endlich reagierte sie, hastete zur Tür, zog sie auf und folgte ihm im langsamsten Laufschritt den Weg zum Gartentor hinab. Er wandte sich überrascht um, als er sie hörte, aber sie fiel ihm mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals, die kleine Box fest in ihrer Hand.

„Sei… sei bitte vorsichtig!", flüsterte sie, küsste seinen Nacken, seine Wange und schließlich seine Lippen. Sie spürte, wie er unter dem Kuss lächelte, und am liebsten würde sie sofort Ja sagen! Auf alle seine Fragen! Und sie würde alles tun, was er wollte! Sogar einen Waffenstillstand mit Narzissa Malfoy einlegen!

„Versprochen", sagte er, als sie ihn endlich losgelassen hatte. Und so eng wie sie wollte, konnte sie ihn gar nicht halten, denn ihr Bauch war im Weg. „Du auch!", ermahnte er sie, mit Blick auf ihren runden Bauch. „Ärger dich nicht zu viel, und mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich! Ich bin wieder da, bevor er kommt", versprach er lächelnd und seine Hand strich sanft über ihren Bauch. Er zwinkerte erneut zum Abschied, und sie mochte, wenn er das tat. Sie nickte mit glasigem Blick, und dann schritt er durch ihr Gartentor, apparierte und sie war allein. Ihre Hand lag ruhig auf ihrem Bauch, die kleine Box in ihrer anderen Hand.

„Ich glaube, wir haben den richtigen gefunden", flüsterte sie ihrem Bauch selig zu. Sie glaubte, auch das Kind freute sich in ihrem Innern. Und schnell fiel das Lächeln von ihr ab, denn sie würde wohl oder übel seinem Befehl folgte leisten, und Narzissa besuchen müssen. Und die Sonne ging unter, und sie würde sich noch umziehen müssen.

Und vorher würde sie Ginny über Floh anrufen! Sie musste es ihr einfach erzählen! Sie wollte es in die Welt hinausschreien! Nach so vielen Jahren war der Richtige endlich vor ihrer Tür erschienen!

Und sie wusste, ihre Mutter wäre mehr als sauer. Sie war nicht nur sauer, wegen der künstlichen Befruchtung, nein, sie war auch sauer, dass ein Fehler passiert war, und nachdem, was Hermine über die Malfoys erzählt hatte, wollte ihre Mutter die Malfoys erst recht nicht kennenlernen. Alec hatte Hermine über Weihnachten mit zu ihren Eltern geschleppt, und ihn mochte ihre Mutter, Gott sei Dank.

Aber sie hatte Hermine bereits zu verstehen gegeben, wie dumm sie gewesen, auf dieser künstlichen Befruchtung zu beharren, nachdem sie nur Monate später den Richtigen gefunden hatte.

Ja. Hermine wusste es selber. Aber noch stand nichts fest.

Aber ihr Herz klopfte lauter, als sie die kleine Box wieder fester umschloss.

Eigentlich stand jetzt so ziemlich alles fest.

Und ja. Sie war auch in Alec verliebt.

War es nicht einfach wunderbar?


	20. Chapter 20

20\. Fatherhood

 _„_ Sooner or later, you will discover which kind of father you are,

and at that moment you will, with perfect horror, recognize the type _._

You are the kind who teases and deceives and toys with his children

and subjects them to displays of rich and manifold sarcasm

when-as is always the case-sarcasm is the last thing they need. _"_

 ** _Michael Chabon_**

Draco war lange nicht mehr da gewesen. Jetzt saß er Blaise gegenüber in den unbequemen Ledersesseln, die im Salon überall verteilt standen. Juliette unterhielt sich angeregt mit irgendwelchen Mädchen, die ebenfalls im Club waren. Merlin sei Dank am anderen Ende des Raumes. Der Sex, den er heute gehabt hatte, war grandios gewesen. Er hatte ihre Vorteile allesamt noch einmal ausgekostet. Er könnte schwärmen von ihren Blowjobs und wie er sie vermissen würde! Seine Laune war nicht gut. Wirklich nicht.

Er meinte sich zu erinnern, irgendwo mal gehört zu haben, Lügen zahlten sich nicht aus. Ein dämliches Sprichwort. Aber leider wahr, nahm er an.

„Du bist sowas von tot, mein Freund", bemerkte Blaise lächelnd, während er seinen Scotch genoss. Draco verzog den Mund. „Wenn deine Mutter erst einmal anfängt deinem französischen Spielzeug zu erzählen, wie Granger mutmaßlich bei ihr einziehen wird, dann ist London in Not", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort.

„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du Spaß dabei empfindest?", entfuhr es Draco kalt. Aber Blaise konnte das Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Draco, Hermine Granger bekommt dein Kind. Obwohl ihr noch nie Kontakt hattet. Ich denke, das dürfte die Geschichte des Jahrhunderts sein", lachte er. „Ich werde niemals aufhören, daran Spaß zu haben!", versprach sein blöder bester Freund schadenfroh. Draco leerte sein eigenes Glas sehr zügig, aber die Wirkung des Alkohols wollte ihn nicht beruhigen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sein Glück war es, dass seine Mutter voll und ganz von ihren dämlichen Freundinnen in Anspruch genommen wurde.

Und dann schien Blaise etwas einzufallen. Begeistert lehnte er sich vor. „Siehst du unseren Freund da hinten?", flüsterte er plötzlich, und Draco folgte seinem Blick unauffällig. Preston McGraw. Draco hoffte nur, er musste mit ihm nicht auch noch reden! Preston war ein anstrengender Charakter. Aber er bemerkte, wie Preston den Weg zu Juliette eingeschlagen hatte. Eine wunderbare Verbindung, dachte er mürrisch.

„Was ist mit ihm?", erkundigte sich Draco schlecht gelaunt.

„Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass auch Preston das Vaterglück erwartet", informierte ihn Blaise vielsagend. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Preston ist ebenfalls unfruchtbar", entgegnete er und bereute, dass er zu viel wusste. Blaise lehnte sich noch näher zu ihm.

„Goyle hat es mir erzählt", berichtete Blaise verschwörerisch. „Und er weiß es von Millicent." Draco zog die Stirn in Falten. Millicent Bullstrode gehörte mit zu den Personen auf seiner Hassliste. Dämliche Hexe. Und Blaises Grinsen wurde breiter. „Der Fehler, der Millicent mit Granger passiert ist?", erläuterte er, und Draco spürte, wie seine Zähne ungewollt knirschten. „Der Fehler ist ihr auch mit Pansy passiert", schloss er zufrieden.

Dracos Stirn runzelte sich. „Preston?" Richtig, Preston hatte ihm erzählt, er hatte seine Samenprobe gespendet. „Pansy ist von Preston schwanger?", kombinierte Draco schließlich, und Blaise nickte begeistert. „Weiß sie das?", fuhr er fort. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, was diese dämliche Schlampe tat oder nicht! Wegen ihr war er in dieser verdammten Situation!

„Oh ja, Pansy weiß es. Aber Preston nicht", schloss Blaise, glücklich wie ein Schneekönig. Draco bedeutete einem Elfen kurzerhand, sein Glas zu füllen. Er leerte auch dieses Glas in einem Rutsch, und Blaises Grinsen verblasste. „Was hast du vor?", entfuhr es ihm, als Draco sich erhob. „Draco!", zischte Blaise gepresst. Draco wandte sich lächelnd um.

„Vergeltung, Blaise. Ein klein wenig Vergeltung."

Blaise erhob sich schwerfällig. „Hey! Das war im Vertrauen erzählt!", flüsterte Blaise, der ihm folgte.

„Mir egal", erwiderte Draco achselzuckend und stellte das leere Glas auf einem der Tische ab. „Ich sage ihm schon nicht, woher ich es weiß." Blaise blieb zornig stehen, hielt ihn aber nicht auf.

„Das hoffe ich!", zischte er ihm aber noch nach. Und heute überbrachte Draco gerne schlechte Nachrichten, denn er sah seine Eltern den Salon betreten. Und bestimmt stand es ganz oben auf der Liste seiner Mutter, ihn zu bestrafen, und sein französisches, leichtes Leben zu zerstören.

Er erreichte Preston, der bereits ein Gespräch mit Juliette begonnen hatte. Natürlich hatte er das. Juliette dürfte in Prestons Beuteschema passen.

„Ah, Draco!", begrüßte ihn der Heiler mit einem glatten Lächeln. „Ich habe gerade von dir erzählt." Juliette wirkte eine Spur verwirrt, aber noch war wohl keine schlimme Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen. Draco nahm einem der Elfen ein Glas Champagner vom Tablett.

„Wirklich?", erkundigte sich Draco desinteressiert. „Preston, ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten für dich", sagte er mit einem falschen Grinsen und trank einen großen Schluck widerlichen Champagner. Prestons Lächeln schwand langsam.

„Ach ja? Deinen Erfolg bei ‚Baine und Burgh' wirst du damit wohl nicht meinen?", neckte er ihn, und Draco mochte Preston nicht. Er war sich sicher. Und er machte es ihm wirklich einfach, die nächsten Worte zu sagen.

„Das Kind, was Pansy Parkinson bekommt?", erinnerte ihn Draco mit einem kühlen Lächeln. „Glückwunsch", ergänzte er und prostete dem argwöhnischen Preston zu, „man munkelt, es ist deins." Preston schien diese Neuigkeit nicht wirklich zu begreifen.

„Was?", fragte er stattdessen, und Draco gefiel es gut, diesem Mann seinen Tag zu versauen.

„Oh ja!", bestätigte er zufrieden. „Ich meine, klar, deine Samenspende war anonym und all das, aber – hey!", rief er jovial. „Ich dachte, ich lasse dich an den guten Neuigkeiten teilhaben. Samenproben werden auf dieser Station scheinbar in aller Öffentlichkeit verschachert, wie Elfen auf dem Wochenmarkt", schloss er, und endlich merkte er den Alkohol. Merlin, endlich!

„Woher weißt du das?" Alles Falsche war von Preston abgefallen.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß es", war alles, was Draco sagte. Preston verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ein herrlicher Tag.

„Was sollte das bedeuten?", wollte Juliette verständnislos von ihm wissen. Draco seufzte schwer bei ihrem Anblick, schloss den Abstand und küsste sie schamlos auf die Lippen. Sofort wich sie vor ihm zurück. „Uh, du bist ja betrunken!", zischte sie angewidert. Am liebsten würde Draco sie hier und jetzt noch einmal nehmen.

„Draco, wie schön dich zu sehen!", hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter, und hastig leerte er den Champagner, als sie näher kam, nur um sich ein weiteres Glas zu angeln. Der Blick seiner Mutter fiel auf Juliette. „Und Sie sind?", wollte sie mehr als distanziert wissen. Seine Mutter mochte sie nicht, so viel stand fest.

„Juliette Rochard", stellte sie sich arrogant vor, und seine Mutter bedachte sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick.

„Wie… nett", erwiderte Narzissa spitz. „Ich nehme an, Draco hat Sie in Paris kennengelernt?", wollte sie überfreundlich wissen.

„Oui", bestätigte Juliette mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Wir sind sehr glücklisch susammen", fuhr sie mit Nachdruck fort, und Draco nippte wieder an seinem Glas. Merlin, er wollte gehen.

„Wie schön", bemerkte seine Mutter bitter. „Ich bin sicher, er hat Ihnen erzählt, dass er in zwei Monaten zurück nach England geht?", flötete seine Mutter mit falschem Lächeln, und Draco atmete entnervt aus.

„Mutter", begann er warnend, aber Juliette unterbrach ihn.

„Surück? Nach England? Stimmt das? Wann wolltest du mir davon erzählen, Draco?", wollte sie gepresst wissen. Dracos Mund öffnete sich, aber Narzissa sprach weiter.

„Nun, zum Sommeranfang kommt Dracos Sohn zur Welt, und ab dann ist seine wilde Zeit vorbei. Jetzt mag er vielleicht noch all den französischen Spaß haben, den er will, aber-"

„-was?", zischte Juliette fassungslos. Sie starrte ihn an. Großartig.

„Es ist gar nichts", beschwichtigte er sie sofort, während seine Zunge schwerer in seinem Mund lag.

„Deine Mutter sagt, du bekommst ein Kind? Von wem, wenn isch fragen darf?", entfuhr es ihr mehr als zornig. „Oder ist das auch nischt wischtig, Draco?"

„Juliette", begann er ruhig, „es war alles ein Missverständnis. Und ich habe damit nichts zu tun", versprach er ihr. Er lallte mittlerweile, fiel ihm auf.

„Was?", wiederholte sie gereizt. „Was spielst du für ein Spiel?"

„Gar kein Spiel! Hör mir zu", befahl er ihr und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, „ein Mädchen ist schwanger von mir, aber ich habe sie nie angerührt!", beteuerte er, und selbst in seinen Ohren klang es bescheuert. Die darauffolgende schallende, französische Ohrfeige nahm ihm kurz die Sicht. Oh ja… er hatte es ja befürchtet.

„Schwein!", rief Juliette aufgebracht und war mit wehenden Haaren aus dem Salon marschiert. Sein Vater gesellte sich zu ihnen. Lauerndes Schweigen hatte sich im Salon breit gemacht.

„Na, habt ihr Spaß?", erkundigte sich Lucius teilnahmslos, und Draco schenkte seiner Mutter einen säuerlichen Blick. Narzissa wirkte unpassend zufrieden mit sich.

„Zu schade, Lucius. Du hast Dracos kleine Freundin gerade verpasst. Ich nehme an, wir werden leider nicht mehr viel von ihr sehen", fuhr sie kopfschüttelnd fort. Draco schüttelte voller Abscheu den Kopf.

„Musste das sein?", fragte er sie, und sein Kiefer schien noch Nachbeben durch seinen Schädel zu senden. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", knurrte er, ohne sich um die Blicke der anderen zu scheren. „Ist erst alles in Ordnung, wenn es allen anderen beschissen geht, Narzissa?", fuhr er sie an, aber seine Mutter war unfassbar! Völlig unbeeindruckt sah sie ihn an.

„Aber Draco, ich kann nichts dafür, dass du ein fremdes Mädchen hierher bringst. Ich dachte, sie wäre bereits informiert. Sie ist ja immerhin deine Freundin, nicht wahr? Oder sie war es zumindest."

„Ich werde nicht nach England ziehen", erinnerte er seine Mutter gepresst. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Oh doch, das wirst du", widersprach sie mit einem erschlagenden Lächeln. „Das wirst du, und wenn ich dich persönlich an deinen Füßen herschleifen muss", ergänzte sie zuckersüß.

„Das glaubst du nicht wirklich, oder?", entfuhr es Draco fassungslos, aber Narzissas Ausdruck wurde praktisch zu Stein, innerhalb einer Sekunde.

„Wenn du nicht hier bist, wenn das Kind geboren wird, dann verlieren wir das Anrecht, ihn zu sehen!", informierte sie ihn sehr sachlich. „Und meinetwegen kannst du dich wie der undankbarste Sohn auf Merlins Erde aufführen! Meinetwegen kannst du dich unfruchtbar machen lassen und uns für alle Zeiten ignorieren, Draco! Aber du bringst mich nicht um meinen Enkelsohn, hast du das verstanden?", brachte sie eisig hervor, um sich schließlich umzudrehen, und ihn mit offenen Mund zurückzulassen. „Abigail, meine Liebe, wie schön, dass ihr gekommen seid!", begrüßte sie eine weitere nichtssagende Hexe und ihren übergewichtigen Ehemann mit perfekt aufgesetztem Lächeln.

Draco leerte sein Glas. Seine Mutter war eine Freak-Show!

„Was macht die Arbeit?", wollte sein Vater kalt wissen, und Draco hielt wohlweislich seine Klappe, denn er wusste sehr wohl, sein Vater wartete auch nur darauf, im Vorhaltungen zu machen, dass Draco nicht ins Familienunternehmen einsteigen wollte. Ja, das wäre herrlich. Dann könnte ihm sein Vater jeden Tag Vorhaltungen machen, was für eine Enttäuschung er war!

Er brauchte mehr Alkohol! Einfach mehr! Vielleicht ließ sich die Sache mit Juliette noch regeln? Er befürchtete fast, dass seine Mutter alle seine Chancen verspielt hatte.

Gut, dass er heute noch Sex gehabt hatte, dachte er dumpf.

Er würde verschwinden. Und seine Mutter würde sich noch wundern! Auf der Gerichtsverhandlung würde er mit Pauken und Trompeten diesen ganzen Unsinn für alle Zeiten beenden! Narzissa würde sich noch wundern!

Sie stand vor dem Gebäude, das sie noch nie betreten hatte und auch niemals betreten würde. Es war ein Reinblüter-Club. Es war genau das, wogegen sie noch einige Monate zuvor vorgegangen war. Leidenschaftlich! Und nun war sie als Gast hierhin eingeladen worden.

Sie hatte schon ein blondes Mädchen unter Tränen raus rennen sehen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es angenehm dort drinnen war. Und sie stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem langen Weg, der zu den Flügeltüren führte. Die beiden Türsteher in lächerlichen weißen Anzügen beobachteten sie gespannt, wie sie mit sich zu hadern schien, nervös hin und her schritt und sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, hineinzugehen.

Sie war nicht so lebensmüde. Nicht wirklich. Und vielleicht konnte sie Alec nicht jeden Gefallen erfüllen. Was sollte sie auf Narzissas Geburtstag überhaupt? Sie hatte nicht mal ein Geschenk, ging ihr schließlich auf. Aber sie nahm an, ihre Schwangerschaft war Geschenk genug.

Und die Türen öffneten sich ein weiteres Mal.

Und sie verzog unglücklich den Mund. Alles, bloß das nicht.

Malfoy schien sie nicht mal wahrzunehmen, zog sich seinen dunklen Mantel im Laufschritt über, während er die ausladenden Marmorstufen hinabeilte.

Sein Blick traf sie im Vorbeigehen, und es war der Blick eines völlig Fremden, der zufällig einen anderen Menschen ansah. Merlin, wie wenig sie sich kannten, aber sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er langsamer wurde, ehe er tatsächlich inne hielt. Hoffentlich würde er nicht mit ihr –

Aber schon wandte er sich langsam um. Er stand fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, und sein Blick glitt über ihre Erscheinung, als wäre sie der Trostpreis eines Preisausschreibens. Sie schluckte den unterschwelligen Zorn herunter. Kurz musterte er ihren runden Bauch, und fast, als wäre es unziemlich, als wäre es ihr peinlich, zog sie ihren Mantel fester um sich, versuchte, ihren Bauch zu verdecken.

Aber sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht! Er sah sie nur so an, als wäre es ihre Schuld! Aber sie hasste ihn wesentlich mehr, als er es sich jemals vorstellen könnte!

Und der Moment war so unfassbar unwirklich. Jetzt erst ging ihr auf, dass er es war, der die Möbel für das Kinderzimmer bezahlt hatte. Der ihr diese scheußliche Decke geschenkt hatte.

Erst jetzt dachte sie daran, dass dieser Mann der Vater ihres Sohnes sein würde.

Oh Gott. Und sie wusste nicht, welche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf gehen mussten. Aber ihr wurde regelrecht schlecht bei dem Gedanken an die Zukunft. Und sie hatte nicht mal mit ihm geschlafen! Wieso fühlte sie sich dann so schmutzig und elend, als hätte sie es getan?

Dann fiel sein Blick. Und sie hatten kein Wort gewechselt. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort, nur um einige Meter später wieder innezuhalten. Und dann drehte er sich wieder um. Und als hätte sich in seinem Kopf plötzlich ein Schalter umgelegt, war Zorn auf seinen Zügen erschienen.

„Weißt du was?", fuhr er sie ohne Vorwarnung an, und kam die wenigen Schritte wieder zurück. Oh nein! Meinte er das ernst? Er fing an, mit ihr zu reden? Es war schlimm genug, dass Narzissa weder Grenzen noch Hemmschwellen kannte, aber das sollte bei ihm nicht genauso sein! Und genau wie er verzichtete sie auf jede Form der Höflichkeit, auf jede lächerliche Begrüßung, die sie ohnehin niemals ernst meinte!

„Was?", entgegnete sie genauso angriffslustig und schlecht gelaunt. Kurz schien er verwundert, schien überrascht, dass nicht nur er schlechte Laune hatte, aber was dachte er? Dass sie verdammten Spaß an ihrem Leben hatte? Jetzt gerade? In diesem Moment? Wo der Mann ihrer Träume sie praktisch genötigt hatte, hier aufzutauchen, weil Alec ein viel besserer Mensch war als sie, und sich dafür einsetzte, dass sie ihrem Kind die Chance gab, seine Familie kennenzulernen? Er überwand seine Verwunderung schließlich.

Sie erinnerte sich nur noch dunkel an die Nacht, als sie ihn bei Harry erwischt hatte. Heute sah er anders aus als damals. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendetwas an ihm eingeprägt hatte! Oder es überhaupt wollte!

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du getan hast?", wollte er zornig von ihr wissen, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er war so ein opportunistischer, blöder Scheißkerl! Gott, wie wenig sie ihn leiden konnte! Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie tief ihre Meinung von ihm gewesen! Wie erbärmlich sie es fand, dass er in fremde Häuser einbrach – einfach nur aus Spaß!

Und jetzt besaß er tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, sie zu fragen, was sie getan hatte?! Fast wünschte sie sich, dass sie Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte, und dass er hieran wenigstens teilweise Schuld war! Aber… wenn sie es genau nahm, dann war er schuld, weil er Pansy Parkinson dazu gebracht hatte! Weil er einfach nicht Mann genug war, Pansy zu heiraten und mit ihr einfach ein Kind gezeugt hatte!

Grrr! Und am liebsten hätte sie diese Gedanken laut gesagt, aber sie tat es nicht!

„Ich hoffe, das ist nicht dein verdammter Ernst?", fuhr sie ihn stattdessen fast noch beherrscht an, und sie fand es unglaublich, dass das das erste ernsthafte Gespräch mit dem Vater ihres Kindes war. Unfassbar!

„Und ob ich das ernst meine!", knurrte er praktisch. Gott! Sie würde ihn am liebsten umbringen! Mit bloßen Händen erwürgen wollte sie ihn! Ihn, der nicht das kleinste Bisschen Verantwortung übernahm, und nicht den leisesten Anstand besaß, ihr wenigstens seine Mutter vom Leib zu halten!

„Ich habe gar nichts getan, falls es dir entgangen ist!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Ach nein?", fuhr er sie an, und sie roch den feinen Hauch Alkohol in der Luft. Er war betrunken. Großartig! „Wer ist denn so verdammt erbärmlich und lässt sich künstlich befruchten? Ich bin es ganz bestimmt nicht, Merlin noch mal!", entfuhr es ihm ungehalten, und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Es geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, was ich mit meinem Leben mache, welche magischen Prozeduren ich vornehmen lasse! Es ist meine Sache!", schrie sie jetzt.

„Das kommt mir verdammt noch mal nicht so vor! Meine Mutter befindet sich in diesem Gebäude!", schrie er zornig. „Und jetzt gerade zerstört sie mein Leben? Und wofür? Dafür, dass ich **_kein_** Schlammblut geschwängert habe? Ernsthaft? Du trägst sowas von die Schuld an dieser Scheiße!"

Und sie war so sauer! Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er dieses Wort gesagt hatte! Ausgerechnet jetzt! Und sie spürte, die Zeit tickte davon. Das Zeitfenster der verdienten Ohrfeige schloss sich wieder, denn sie hatte gezögert. Fünf Sekunden, sechs Sekunden – vorbei.

„Du bist ein widerliches Arschloch", spuckte sie ihm stattdessen entgegen, und glaubte nicht, jemals in ihrem Leben irgendwen so genannt zu haben! Noch nie! Ihre Stimme zitterte sogar. Sein Atem ging so schnell wie ihrer. Sie hasste, dass sie hergekommen war, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte, dass sie wusste, es war Narzissas Geburtstag, dass sie mit der Tatsache leben musste, dass sie etwas mit dieser grauenhaften Familie verband. „Geh nach Frankreich, Malfoy", ergänzte sie kalt. „Verschwinde einfach und komm nicht mehr zurück!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Etwas flackerte in seinem Blick.

„Sei dir sicher, ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Familie mit dir zu spielen, Granger", informierte er sie, so kalt, so böse, dass sie die Zähne fest zusammen biss, als er sich näher zu ihr lehnte. „Du willst unbedingt mein Kind bekommen?", fragte er sie, und es war rhetorisch, aber am liebsten hätte sie hysterisch aufgelacht, denn – nein! Wollte sie nicht! Hatte sie nie gewollt! Sie hatte nur jetzt nicht mehr wirklich eine Wahl! Arschloch! Jeder andere wäre anders damit umgegangen! Wäre vielleicht sogar höflich gewesen! Hätte irgendeinen Ausweg gefunden! Aber nein! Sie bekam die kranke Familie ab! Die schlimmste von allen!

Und was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er seine Meinung für sich behalten würde?

Nein. Nicht wirklich. Aber sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie nicht beleidigen würde, dass er… eigentlich… nicht. Sie hatte gar nichts von ihm erwartet. Und das hier – diese Reaktion war die unterste Schublade! Und genau da gehörte er rein!

„Dann musst du mit den verdammten Konsequenzen leben!", schloss er bitter und sah sie an wie etwas Widerwärtiges.

„Du bist so primitiv und unreif! Am liebsten würde ich dieses Kind bekommen und verschenken und nie mehr daran denken müssen, dass es jemals eine Zeit gab, in der die Malfoys irgendeine Rolle in meinem Leben gespielt haben!", fuhr sie ihn mit zitternder Stimme an, und bereute die Worte, sobald sie ihre Lippen verlassen hatten, denn selbst wenn sie die Familie Malfoy hasste – sie hasste ihr Kind nicht! Würde sie niemals tun! Sie hatte sich gewöhnt, sie freute sich beinahe, wenn sie alles andere ausblendete! Sie war schwanger, sie bekam das Kind, was sie gewollt hatte – und wen interessierte schon, dass der Vater ein widerwärtiges Mann-Kind war, was noch niemals das Wort Verantwortung in den Mund genommen hatte?! Sie interessierte es nicht!

„Ich bin unreif?", griff er ihre Worte fast belustigt auf. „Ist das dein Ernst? Dein Ehemann stirbt, und die nächstbeste Idee, die du hast, ist, ins Mungo zu rennen und dich befruchten zu lassen? Wow!" Ihr Mund hatte sich aufgelöst geöffnet. „Und wenn das nichts wird? Was dann?", fuhr er sie an. „Wirst du dann alle Reinblüter in eine Zuchtanstalt stecken und auf Muggelart bestrafen, um dich besser zu fühlen?" Sie starrte ihn nur noch an. Völlig ungläubig und fassungslos.

Und ärgerlich schloss er den Mund. Wohl verärgert über sich selbst, ein wenig neben sich, und mit beiden Händen, kämmte er seine hellen Haare nach hinten, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete angestrengt aus.

Aber er hatte ihn erwähnt. Er hatte Cedric erwähnt, und sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm reden.

Zu viel. Es war das Bisschen zu viel, was sie nicht mal ihren besten Freunden zugestand! Und ihm schon gleich gar nicht! Draco Malfoy war niemand, der es wagen durfte, über Cedric zu reden! Als hätte er ihn gekannt! Als hätte er irgendeine Art von Durchblick, der ihr verwehrt geblieben war!

Er hatte nicht das Recht! Sie spürte die Tränen der Wut bereits hinter ihren Augen brennen.

Sie konnte nicht…- sie…

Ihr Blick wurde glasig, und sie stürmte an ihm vorbei – so wie eine Frau im sechsten Monat eben noch stürmen konnte.

Es war wieder einmal Freitag, und mochte man es glauben? Sie war Narzissa eine ganze Woche aus dem Weg gegangen! Hermine konnte unerreichbar sein, wenn sie es nur wollte! Es war wie ein Urlaub! Wie die Freiheit, die sie verdiente. Alec hatte ihr vor zwei Tagen endlich die erste Eule geschickt. Sie war ganz zerzaust gewesen und wohl zu klein für die weite Reise, deswegen war sie so spät gekommen. Er arbeitete tief in bulgarischen Mienen auf der Suche nach seltenen Mineralien und Edelsteinen. Sie hatte ihm befohlen, jeden dritten Tag ein Lebenszeichen zu senden. So nannten sie die Briefe scherzhaft.

Und er hatte ihr ein klein wenig feinen Goldstaub dazu geschickt, damit, wenn sie den Staub mit den Fingern berührte, sie denselben Goldstaub in den Händen gehalten hätten.

Und sie hatte ihm nicht von dem Gespräch mit Malfoy erzählt.

Sie hatte niemandem von dem Gespräch mit Malfoy erzählt, und nahm an, wenn sie es nur gut genug verdrängte, dann wäre es auch gar nicht passiert.

Sie hatte eine Nacht nicht geschlafen vor Zorn. Und so viel Zorn war ein einzelner Vollidiot gar nicht wert! Aber… sie war noch genauso wütend.

Und die Tür zum Wartezimmer der Praxis öffnete sich. Hermine hob den Blick, und Zorn zuckte kurz über ihr Gesicht, denn Pansy hatte ebenfalls den Termin heute.

Sie ignorierten sich beide. Wie jedes Mal. Wie seit Monaten jeden Freitag. Hermine wog jedes Mal ab, ob es einen Ausbruch wert wäre. Und manchmal dachte sie, ja, sie sollte Pansy verfluchen, damit sie sich besser fühlte, aber ihre rationale Seite überzeugte sie meist davon, es nicht zu tun.

Oh wie sie Pansy Parkinson hasste! Aber ironischerweise schien Pansy sie ebenfalls zu hassen. Es war unfassbar!

Aber sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Pansy verdiente ihre Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht erst. Und Hermine empfand trotzige Freude dabei, dass Pansy verging vor Wut und Neid auf sie. Nicht, dass Hermine in irgendeiner Weise Stolz empfand dabei, ausgerechnet von Malfoy schwanger zu sein, bei Gott nicht, aber es machte ihr Spaß, Pansy mit dieser Tatsache zum Rande des unausgesprochenen Wahnsinns zu bringen, ohne dass sie etwas tun musste.

Und die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Und dieses Mal betrat ein Mann die Praxis, den Hermine nicht kannte. Instinktiv beurteilte ihr weibliches Unterbewusstsein ihn als objektiv gutaussehend. Aber gleichzeitig nahm sie an, er war ein arroganter Schönling. Er trug einen weißen Kittel, war demnach Heiler hier. Ob er neu in dieser Station war? Aber ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er schnurstracks auf Pansy zuschritt, die die Arme zornig vor der Brust verschränkte und den Mann ignorierte.

„Pansy", sagte er gereizt, „ich will, dass du mit mir redest!", befahl er ihr. Pansys Blick war so abweisend, und Hermine überlegte, ob sie so höflich sein sollte, das Wartezimmer zu verlassen, aber sie überlegte es sich anders. Warum sollte sie höflich sein? „Komm mit mir nach draußen", bat er sie.

„Verschwinde, Preston", erwiderte Pansy lediglich. Preston? Oh mein Gott! War das Preston McGraw, der Heiler, von dem Ginny ständig erzählte? Wütende Geschichten über seine gefährlichen Methoden und seine überhebliche Art, Patienten zu bevorzugen, die mehr Gold besaßen? Und Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, gespannt zuzusehen.

„Wir müssen reden", beharrte der Mann ernst auf seine Worte. Pansy sah ihn endlich an.

„Alles, was du musst, ist, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen!", knurrte sie böse.

„Ich bin der Vater, Pansy!", erwiderte er ungehalten.

„Anonymer Vater. Und demnach geht es dich also nichts an!", konterte Pansy eisig. Hermine blinzelte überrascht. Aha? Pansys Blick fiel entnervt auf Hermine, aber Hermine besaß nicht einmal den Takt, wegzusehen oder so zu tun, als würde sie das Gespräch überhören. „Und wir reden nicht hier darüber!", presste sie hervor.

„Wenn nicht hier, wo dann, Merlin noch mal? Du ignorierst meine Nachrichten, blockst meine Anrufe über Floh – du reagierst auf gar nichts, Pansy!"

„Ja, und was sagt dir das, Preston?", rief sie ungehalten und war aufgestanden. Auch Pansys Babybauch war beachtlich.

„Ich habe ein Anrecht!", sagte er jetzt aufgebracht, und dieses Wort alleine löste in Hermine kalte Wut aus. Es war wie eine neue Konditionierung, die sie empfand. Dem Pawlowschen Hund lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, Hermine schäumte praktisch vor Wut! Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war, Merlin noch mal! Pansys Mund öffnete sich, aber Hermine sprach, ohne jede Aufforderung.

„Das hier ist ein Wartezimmer, Heiler McGraw?", informierte sie ihn distanziert. „Und Miss Parkinson und ich brauchen keinen zusätzlichen Stress. Wir sind schwanger, falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, und vielleicht wäre es angebracht, wenn sie ihren Verstand benutzen würden und einsehen, dass der richtige Weg wahrscheinlich nicht der ist, jemanden heimzusuchen und in eine Ecke zu drängen, um ein Ultimatum durchzusetzen?" Und sie hätte ebenso mit Narzissa sprechen können. Sie glaubte, sie hatte bereits so mit Narzissa gesprochen.

Und Preston sah sie verdattert an.

„Ich… äh?" Und es war nett, wie überfordert er wirkte.

„Wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden? Ich bin sicher, es gibt bessere Zeitpunkte für dieses Gespräch?", forderte ihn Hermine unverblümt auf, und Preston kratzte sich am Kopf, ehe er widerwillig nachgab.

„Das ist noch nicht vorbei, Pansy", schien er Pansy mit einem intensiven Blick versichern zu wollen, aber dann verschwand er, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine schlug demonstrativ ein Magazin auf, als wieder Stille eingekehrt war.

„Ich-", begann Pansy schließlich, aber Hermine schüttelte starr den Kopf.

„-bedank dich bloß nicht bei mir!", warnte sie Pansy gefährlich ruhig. Und sie glaubte, Pansy aus den Augenwinkeln lächeln zu sehen.

„Wieso hilfst du mir?", wollte Pansy schließlich argwöhnisch von ihr wissen. Hermines Blick hob sich langsam von der Zeitschrift und fixierte keinen bestimmten Punkt.

„Weil ich nicht mehr hören kann, wie irgendwer behauptet, er hätte ein Anrecht an unseren ungeborenen Kindern", brachte sie zornig hervor. Und Pansy nickte langsam.

„Weißt du, es… tut mir leid", entgegnete Pansy nach einer Weile. „Für dich. Ich…- für mich wäre es… der schönste Traum, würde ich Dracos Kind bekommen, aber…" Sie schien kurz nachzudenken und der selige Blick fiel von ihr ab. „Aber ich weiß, für dich muss es ein Albtraum sein", schloss sie bitter. Ha ha. Das war noch die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! „Glaub mir, ich… wollte nie, dass es dazu kommt", sprach sie weiterer Worte, ohne Hermine anzusehen. Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, wie müde und bleich Pansy war.

„Ich wollte ohnehin nie, dass es überhaupt so weit kommt, dass ich einen Mann betäube und sein Sperma stehle!", flüsterte Pansy plötzlich erschüttert. Ihr Blick wurde glasig, und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

„Ich liebe ihn so sehr", flüsterte Pansy unter Tränen. „Niemals hätte ich gedacht… dass ich mein Leben wegwerfen würde, für… für… jemanden, der mich ganz klar nicht liebt, aber… ich konnte gar nicht anders", schloss sie mit geschlossenen Augen, während eine Träne über ihre Wange rann. Hermine seufzte lange auf. Und sie verstand es überhaupt nicht. Sie verstand es nicht! Malfoy war so ein Arschloch! Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Ablehnung, wenn sie auch nur an seinen Namen dachte!

„Ok", sagte sie schließlich. Pansy sah sie überrascht an.

„Ok?", wiederholte sie heiser, und Hermine nickte.

„Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Und es muss furchtbar sein. Für dich", ergänzte sie. „Mein Mann ist gestorben, bevor wir… wir schwanger werden konnten", hörte sich Hermine sagen, und sie wusste nicht, warum sie sprach. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Mitleid mit Pansy, obwohl Pansy ihr Mitleid bestimmt nicht verdiente! Seit Malfoy Cedric erwähnt hatte, dachte Hermine unablässig über ihn nach. Und sie mochte nicht, dass Malfoy daran Schuld trug. Und sie war schwanger gewesen. Ganz kurz, ehe sie es vor Trauer verloren hatte. Und es tat weh, daran zu denken. „Und… manchmal denke ich, ich würde alles tun, wenn… Cedric mich einfach nur verlassen hätte. Wenn er wenigstens noch da wäre. Irgendwo. Wenn ich mich mit meinen Freundinnen in einer Bar darüber aufregen könnte, was für ein Idiot er ist, weil er mich nicht wollte." Pansy schwieg auf ihre Worte hin.

„Das Gefühl ist ein ähnliches, nehme ich an", schloss Hermine schließlich, dankbar, den Faden wiedergefunden zu haben. „Zuerst war es so, als hätte er mich für eine andere Frau verlassen. Der Schmerz jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt, egal auf welche Weise, ist etwas, das man niemandem wünscht", sagte sie still.

„Es war dumm von mir", sagte Pansy ruhig.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine nur.

„Man macht dumme Sachen, wenn man verliebt ist", ergänzte Pansy achselzuckend. „Ich denke, würde ich sein Kind bekommen, wäre ich genauso unglücklich."

„So wie ich es jetzt bin?", erkundigte sich Hermine trocken, und tatsächlich schenkte Pansy ihr ein Lächeln. Es war schmal, aber es war ein Lächeln. „Glaub mir, ich würde sofort mit dir tauschen!", bemerkte sie.

„Nein, Preston McGraw ist keine bessere Wahl", sagte Pansy kopfschüttelnd.

„Na ja, er ist Heiler", betonte Hermine das einzig Positive, was sie bis jetzt über ihn zu sagen wusste.

Beide Frauen schwiegen. Es war das erste Gespräch seit fünf Monaten.

Dann wurde Hermine aufgerufen. Pansy nickte ihr zum Abschied zu, und Hermine fällte einen Entschluss.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es dumm war. Aber… sie beschloss, auf Pansy zu warten, wenn sie fertig war. Denn im Moment kannte sie keinen, der ihre Angst teilte. Außer vielleicht die Person, die überhaupt Schuld an dieser ganzen Sache war.

Und sie glaubte mittlerweile, dass es Pansy um einiges mehr leid tat als ihr.

Und Malfoy und Preston war beide gleich bescheuert. Vielleicht mussten Pansy und sie zusammenhalten? Immerhin hatte Hermine Alec! Oh wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass er schnell wiederkam!


	21. Chapter 21

21\. Meeting the Family

 _„_ _One day you will do things for me that you hate._

 _That is what it means to be family._ _"_

 ** _Jonathan Safran Foer_**

Sie war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Alles Gute fand irgendwann ein Ende. Es war das, was sie fluchend dachte, nachdem es fünfhundertmal an ihre Tür geklopft hatte. Dabei hatte sie die Schuhe schon an! Und sie war wirklich gut geworden, dass Haus so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Aber nicht heute. Mist.

Resignierend schritt sie zur Tür, wie nach einem Endkampf besiegt. Sie zog die Tür auf. Und Narzissa wirkte so überrascht, als wäre es nur ein Besuch auf gut Glück gewesen. Als hätte sie niemals damit gerechnet, dass Hermine ihr noch überhaupt jemals wieder öffnen würde.

„Oh", war auch tatsächlich das erste, was Narzissa sagte. „Ich… hatte gedacht, du wärst schon verschwunden", entfuhr es ihr, und zum ersten Mal wirkte Narzissa ein wenig unvorbereitet.

„Nein, ich bin noch hier. Was willst du?", kürzte Hermine das Gespräch ab, denn wenn sie Narzissa sah, dann dachte sie an Malfoy, und dann kribbelte ihr Körper vor Wut. Und Narzissa blinzelte überrascht.

„Ich… äh…" Narzissa wirkte ein wenig neben sich. Hermine atmete langsam aus, denn sie wusste, wenn sie Narzissa nur reden ließ, vielleicht könnte sie dann so schnell wie möglich zur Arbeit? „Ich wollte dich einladen", schloss die blonde Frau schließlich, ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Einladen?", wiederholte Hermine argwöhnisch. „Wohin?" Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie schon, wie Narzissa versuchen wollte, sie nach Malfoy Manor zu schleppen.

„Nun, ich dachte mir, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn… wenn wir uns etwas besser kennenlernen? Vor allem, wo du nicht auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier gewesen bist?" Hermine wusste nicht, wie diese Frau es schaffte, aber tatsächlich fühlte sich Hermine für eine Sekunde schlecht. Aber nur für eine lächerliche Sekunde.

„Ich habe keine Zeit", schloss Hermine. „Ich werde noch arbeiten, so lange ich kann", erwiderte sie, so unfreundlich sie konnte.

„Ich… habe schon mit Mr. Connor gesprochen", rückte Narzissa mit der Sprache raus. „Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es langsam an der Zeit wird, dass dein Mutterschutz anfängt", schloss sie. Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam. Narzissa hatte was…?! Das war nicht ihr Ernst?!

„Nein!", entfuhr es Hermine tonlos.

„Oh doch", bestätigte Narzissa besorgt. „Ich meine, dein Bauch ist riesig, es wird für dich immer schwerer, ins Ministerium zu gelangen, und außerdem darfst du ab nächste Woche nicht mehr apparieren!", maßregelte sie Hermine.

„Du sprichst hinter meinem Rücken mit meinem Boss? Du-" Hermine musste sich sammeln vor Wut. „-das geht nicht! Das ist ganz und gar nicht ok!", brachte sie zitternd hervor.

„Wie ich hörte ist dein – _Freund_ – zurzeit auf Reisen, und deshalb dachte ich, könntest du eine kleine Pause gut gebrauchen", erwiderte Narzissa, und hatte das Wort Freund sehr vorsichtig betont. Wie sie hörte?! Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre Elfen auf sie angesetzt!

„Nein, brauche ich nicht! Und ganz bestimmt werde ich mich nicht von dir irgendwohin einladen lassen!", fuhr Hermine sie fassungslos an.

„Es ist alles gebucht!", rief Narzissa aus. Hermine wusste nicht weiter. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es dieser Frau klar machen sollte! Und sie wollte nicht wissen, was Narzissa ‚gebucht' hatte, aber sie nahm an, letztendlich diente es nur der Demütigung.

„Narzissa!", begann sie aufgelöst. „Ich kann das nicht mehr!", sagte sie wieder einmal. Narzissa wirkte schon wieder nachsichtig mit ihr, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht meine Schwiegermutter, verstehst du? Wir haben nichts miteinander zu tun!"

„Und das möchte ich ändern!", sagte Narzissa schlicht.

„Aber ich nicht!", rief Hermine verzweifelt. Narzissa Ausdruck wirkte verschlossen.

„Aber es geht nicht mehr nur um dich", informierte sie Hermine kühl, vielleicht ein wenig beleidigt. Hermine war nicht in der Stimmung für vorsichtige Worte. Dafür war sie zu wütend auf Malfoy! Und auf Narzissa!

„Es geht auch nicht immer nur um dich! Weißt du, warum dein Sohn dich nicht leiden kann?", verlangte Hermine von der Frau zu wissen, und kurz bröckelte Narzissas Fassade. „Weil du keinen ehrlichen Knochen im Leib hast!", warf Hermine ihr zornig vor. „Dich interessiert es doch überhaupt nicht, ob ich arbeiten gehe, ob ich appariere, ob ich schlafe oder eine Pause mache!", rief Hermine wütend. „Für dich bin ich nur eine Gebärmutter auf Beinen! Ich bin die lästige Tatsache, um die du nicht herumkommst!", spuckte sie der Frau entgegen.

„Ich weiß, was ihr Leute von mir haltet! In eurem Reinblüter-Club! Dein Mann hatte eine Verfügung gegen mich erwirkt! Und ich nehme an, wenn du könntest, würdest du mich nach der Geburt direkt entmündigen, und das Kind an dich reißen!", ereiferte sich Hermine nur noch mehr.

„Ich-", begann Narzissa überfordert, aber Hermine war noch nicht fertig!

„-nein! Weißt du was?", wollte sie freudlos von der Frau wissen, und Narzissa schwieg abrupt. „Wenn du dir wenigstens einmal – nur einmal – Mühe gegeben hättest, irgendetwas über mich herauszufinden, mir nur einmal eine persönliche Frage gestellt hättest, anstatt mir deine Meinung aufzuzwängen – dann wäre es vielleicht anders gekommen!", warf sie ihr vor. „Aber das hast du nicht", schloss Hermine bitter, und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig.

„Das… das ist nicht gerecht von dir!", erwiderte Narzissa tonlos.

„Nicht gerecht von mir?", wiederholte Hermine belustigt. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die an sich arbeiten muss, Narzissa! Ich muss mich nicht ändern! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die ein Problem mit dem ‚Schlammblut' hat!"

„Das – ich habe überhaupt kein Problem damit!", entfuhr es Narzissa.

„Warum lügst du mich an?", wollte Hermine erschöpft wissen. „Warum bist du nicht wenigstens ehrlich?" Und Narzissa wirkte zum ersten Mal unglücklich.

„Weil… weil ich meinen Enkelsohn sehen will, wenn er geboren ist!", entfuhr es der Frau verzweifelt. „Weil… es ungerecht ist, dass Draco kein Interesse an dir hat, und ich diejenige bin, die gestraft ist! Und es ist nicht nur deine Herkunft! Es ist alles! Deine Einstellungen, deine Vorstellungen von Werten und Erziehung! Wie willst du ein vernünftiges Lebewesen erziehen bei deinen… deinen Voraussetzungen?", schloss sie aufgebracht und war ganz bleich geworden.

Aber Hermine war fast dankbar. Dankbar über diese Ehrlichkeit aus ihrem Mund, nach all den Monaten voller Lügen. Und sie nickte schließlich.

„Nur gut, dass du so einen ausgeglichenen, höflichen, beispiellos gut erzogenen Sohn hast. Vielleicht kann ich mir da ein, zwei Sachen abschauen? Schick doch deine Elfen vorbei, die mich bespitzeln, dann können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie man einen faschistischen Reinblüter erzieht?", schlug Hermine ihr kalt vor. Narzissas Mund öffnete sich schockiert.

„Und jetzt verlass mein Grundstück, bevor ich mich vergesse!", knurrte Hermine, und Narzissa schien begriffen zu haben, dass sie ihre Chancen verspielt hatte.

Und tatsächlich passierte, womit Hermine schon nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Narzissa ging. Es war, als hätte Hermine das Monster in die Flucht geschlagen.

Sie war ein wenig verblüfft. Und stolz auf sich selbst! Und sie war gerade so richtig in Schwung, stellte sie fest. Das sollte sie ausnutzen. Auf der Arbeit gab es hundert Idioten, denen sie noch nie die Meinung gesagt hatte!

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte Narzissa fast schon wütend von ihm wissen, während er wie ein Idiot auf der Willkommen-Matte stand.

„Erklär es mir noch mal", forderte er seine Frau gefährlich ruhig auf, die ganz klar den Verstand verloren hatte. Narzissa richtete ihre Bluse, zupfte noch mal an ihrem Rock, schob dann seinen Krawattenknoten höher, und dann betätigte sie das seltsam erleuchtete Schild, was einen Glockenklang von sich gab, der im Innern zu hören war.

„Wir werden uns mit ihnen bekannt machen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass wir dieses Kind zu Gesicht bekommen, komme was da wolle!", brachte sie gepresst hervor.

Lucius schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf. Was er nicht alles tat! Für seine wahnsinnige Frau.

Ein Mann öffnete kurze Zeit später, graue, wilde Haare auf dem Kopf, eine Pfeife im Mund, die Zeitung unterm Arm, und er könnte nicht verblüffter wirken.

„Wir… kaufen nichts?", fühlte sich der Mann wohl gehalten sie zu informieren, mit einem misstrauischen Blick aus den braunen Augen, nachdem er seine und Narzissas Erscheinung gemustert hatte. Narzissa tauschte mit ihm, Lucius, einen kurzen ratlosen Blick. Lucius atmete entnervt aus. Natürlich überließ es Narzissa ihm, zu reden.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Granger." Lucius nahm einfach mal an, dass es sich bei diesem Exemplar von Muggel nicht um den Hausdiener handelte. Und es war ihm noch nicht passiert, dass jemand nicht wusste, wer er war. Und zum ersten Mal stellte er sich tatsächlich irgendwo vor. „Lucius Malfoy, und das ist meine Frau Narzissa. Verzeihen Sie, den Überfall, aber… wir wussten nicht, wie wir einen Termin mit Ihnen ausmachen sollten", informierte er den Mann in braunen Cordhosen mit ausgewählter Höflichkeit. Rauch paffte verblüfft aus der Pfeife des Mannes.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte er den Namen, als hätte er ihn schon mal gehört. Lucius wartete, bis eine Art Wiedererkennung in seinen Blick getreten war. „Das… sollte interessant werden", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Rose?", rief er über die Schulter zurück, vielleicht ein wenig schadenfroh.

„Was ist denn? Wer war das an der Tür? Wieder die Zeugen?", ertönte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Wieder tauschte Lucius einen Blick mit Narzissa.

„Nein. Die Malfoys sind hier", antwortete er, nicht sicher, was er wohl mit dieser Information anfangen sollte.

„Wer?", kam kurze Zeit später die verständnislose Antwort, ehe die Frau ebenfalls im schmalen Korridor erschien. „Oh", schloss die Frau, als sie neben ihrem Mann stand. Sie trug eine verwaschene Jeans und eine über Bauch geknotete helle Bluse. Lucius stellte fest, er und Narzissa waren entschieden overdressed. Wunderbar.

„Ähm", begann die Frau ratlos und räusperte sich. „Ich nehme an, Sie… wollen reinkommen?" Es klang nicht wie eine Einladung, aber mehr brauchte Narzissa auch nicht.

„Gerne, vielen Dank", sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. Lucius nahm an, es würde unangenehm werden. Schon standen sie im engen Flur des kleinen Hauses. „Sie haben ein wunderschönes Haus!" Narzissa hatte viele Persönlichkeiten, Lucius gab es zu. Und überrascht sah er sich im engen Flur um. Dieses falsche Kompliment wäre ihm nun nicht unbedingt als erstes in den Sinn gekommen.

„Danke", erwiderte Mrs Granger verwirrt. „Geben Sie mir Ihre Mäntel", sagte Mrs Granger kopfschüttelnd. „Tee?"

„Tee wäre herrlich", bestätigte Narzissa und folgte Mrs Granger. Für Lucius war es schon ein seltsames Konzept, einem Menschen seinen Mantel zu geben. Er sah sich verstohlen um, aber kein einziger Elf erschien aus dem Nichts. Wie kamen Muggel nur zurecht? Mr. Granger bedeutete Lucius ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Alles hier war winzig klein. Er kam sich fast vor wie ein Riese.

Und keine Minute später saßen sie auf einer sehr bunten Couch. Sie war gerade groß genug für zwei. Scheinbar hatten die Grangers den Tee schon beendet, denn zwei leere Tassen standen auf dem Tisch, aber Lucius hörte bereits den Teekessel aus einiger Entfernung wieder leise pfeifen.

Mr. Granger paffte noch einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife, und stumm saßen sie zu dritt im Wohnzimmer. Lucius Blick war auf eine schwarze, rechteckige Scheibe gefallen, die seltsam präsent auf einem Wagen im Wohnzimmer stand. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Einrichtung war auf diese schwarze Scheibe ausgerichtet.

War es Kunst? Er legte den Kopf etwas schräg, und erkannte sich und Narzissa in der Spiegelung. Schlichte Kunst, vielleicht? Narzissa neben ihm lächelte unentwegt, ließ den Blick ebenfalls schweifen.

Ein paar Bücherregale, ein Esstisch mit vier Stühlen, eine weitere Couch – und das war das Wohnzimmer gewesen. Lucius erkannte eine ähnliche Kunst wie das schwarze Fenster auf dem Esstisch. Es war ein kleineres schwarzes Fenster. Es stand scheinbar aufgeklappt, aber er konnte die untere Seite nicht wirklich ausmachen. Kleine Plättchen sammelten sich vor der kleineren schwarzen Scheibe.

Er nahm an, es handelte sich um Muggelgeräte. Merlin, er hatte keine Ahnung. Er beschloss, den Blick wieder auf Mr. Granger zu richten. Ihm fiel auf, wie befremdlich er sie betrachtete, die Pfeife immer noch schief im Mund. Die dunklen Augen erinnerten Lucius an seine Tochter.

Endlich kam seine Frau zurück, vier Tassen auf dem Tablett und setzte sich neben ihren Mann auf die andere Couch, nachdem sie die Tassen verteilt hatte. Lucius erkannte den Geruch von Earl Grey und fühlte sich zumindest ein wenig an Zuhause erinnert.

„Warum sind Sie hier?", begann nun Mrs Granger das Gespräch. Sie hatte den Blick wachsam auf ihn gerichtet. Vielleicht kam ihr Narzissa zu übertrieben freundlich vor. Lucius konnte das nachvollziehen. Um liebsten hätte er seine Frau in die Seite geknufft.

„Es… es geht um die Schwangerschaft ihrer Tochter", sagte er einfach, was nicht schön zu reden war.

„Das haben wir angenommen", mischte sich Mr. Granger mit sanftem Spott ein.

Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich angegriffen fühlen musste. Merlin, er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie hier überhaupt sein sollten.

„Meiner Frau ist es ein Anliegen-", aber er unterbrach sich knapp. „Mir und meiner Frau ist es ein Anliegen, dass…" Und er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte. Diese Leute wirkten nicht besonders angetan von ihrem Auftauchen, und letztendlich wäre es für ihn, Lucius, auch kein Problem, diese Sache – diese Schwangerschaft – zu ignorieren, wenn es denn nicht anders ging. Dann würden sie ein Tuch über den Stammbaum hängen, und damit wäre diese Sache vorüber. Aber Narzissa wandte langsam den Blick, und hinter ihrer aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit erkannte er sehr wohl die Verzweiflung.

Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, über die Tochter kämen sie nicht weiter. Und wenn sie das Kind zu sehen bekäme, dann nur über die Eltern von Hermine Granger, weshalb eine Bindung aufgebaut werden müsste. Am liebsten hätte er aufgestöhnt. Und Narzissa hatte ihm geraten, zu lügen, höflich zu sein – so wie er es auf seiner Arbeit und im Umgang mit Teresa Zabini gewöhnt war, aber er nahm nicht an, dass das der richtige Weg war.

„Unsere Kinder können sich nicht leiden", sagte er also schlicht, und Narzissa Kopf schoss zu ihm herum.

„Lucius! Das ist wohl etwas hart ausgedrückt! Draco hat-"

„-sie können sich wirklich nicht leiden", beharrte Lucius auf seiner Aussage, und er konnte es verstehen. Wirklich verstehen.

„Das ist uns zu Ohren gekommen", sagte Mrs Granger, ehe Mr. Granger seinen Spott in den Augen in adäquate Worte hatte fassen können.

„Meine Frau hat versucht, zu Ihrer Tochter Kontakt aufzunehmen, ihr klarzumachen, wie gerne wir ein Teil im Leben ihres Sohnes sein möchten, und nicht nur durch die finanzielle Unterstützung", schloss er, so sachlich er konnte.

„Hermine hat uns von dem ersten Termin erzählt", räumte Mrs Granger nachdenklich ein.

„Von wie viel Geld sprechen wir eigentlich?", mischte sich Mr. Granger interessehalber ein.

„George", entfuhr es seiner Frau gepresst.

„Was denn? Man darf doch fragen?", rechtfertigte er sich paffend.

„Der Betrag des Unterhalts, den wir erstritten haben, beläuft sich auf 40 Millionen Galleonen. Das ist allerdings nur der Schadensersatz den wir verlangt haben", bemerkte Lucius. Die Grangers sahen ihn verblüfft an.

„Ist eure Währung in der Umrechnung zu Pfund eher geringer im Wert, oder…?" Mr. Granger schien den Wert nicht ganz begreifen zu können, aber Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unsere Währung sind Abstufungen von Gold, wohingegen Pfundnoten sich dem Wert von Kupfererz und Sterling Silber beugen, nicht wahr?" Lucius kannte sich mit Muggeln nicht aus, aber Währungen waren etwas, mit denen selbst er etwas anfangen konnte.

„Ach was?" Das schien für Mr. Granger völlig neue Dimensionen zu eröffnen. Narzissa war durchaus gelangweilt von diesem Gespräch.

„Was heißt das, Schadensersatz?", mischte sich Mrs Granger ein. Lucius antwortete, ehe Narzissa es unbedarft tat.

„Draco ist der Vater des Kindes, was ihn mit dem Unterhalt belastet. Und… nun, da es sich hierbei um eine… unverschuldete Schwangerschaft handelt… stand uns ein Schadensersatz zu."

„Hermine sagt uns, sie will nichts von Ihrer Familie annehmen", erwiderte Mrs Granger streng.

„Das ist sehr löblich", entschied Lucius zu erwidern, „aber durchaus unnötig", schloss er dann mit ernstem Blick.

„Wir zahlen gern!", sagte Narzissa sofort. „Sehr gerne!"

„Damit Sie das Kind sehen können?", schloss Mrs Granger sofort und fixierte Narzissa schließlich. Diese tauschte wiederum mit ihm einen unsicheren Blick.

„Wir wollen nicht… dafür bezahlen, dass wir es sehen können!", versuchte es Narzissa erneut. „Wir… wollen es einfach sehen", endete sie stiller. Und Mr. Granger kratzte sich verblüfft am Hinterkopf.

„Wenn Ihr Sohn der Vater ist, dann… besteht doch kein Problem, oder nicht?", wollte er wissen, und wieder sah Narzissa ihn unglücklich an.

„Draco wird ablehnen", antwortete Lucius ruhig.

„Was wird er ablehnen?", wollte Mrs Granger wissen, aber Lucius stellte fest, dass die Tochter der Grangers ebenfalls nicht besonders erpicht darauf war, ein Gespräch mit ihren Eltern über den Ablauf der Dinge zu führen.

„Die Rechte der Vaterschaft."

„So was ist möglich?", entfuhr es Mrs Granger ungläubig.

„Sicher. Es war eine unverschuldete Schwangerschaft", wiederholte Lucius erneut. „Und natürlich besteht – unter beiderseitigem Beschluss – die Möglichkeit, ein Elternteil auszuschließen." Merlin, Lucius kam sich vor, wie bei besonders unangenehmen Geschäftsverhandlungen.

„Er will nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben", fasste Mr. Granger zusammen.

„Ja", bestätigte Lucius, und Narzissa schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Weil wir _Muggel_ sind?", erkundigte sich Mrs Granger und betonte das Wort äußerst abfällig. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Narzissa die Augen schloss, aber Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist tatsächlich nicht der Grund", widersprach Lucius. „Unser Sohn hält nichts von Verantwortung, die er übernehmen muss, und-"

„-Lucius!", rief Narzissa empört, aber Lucius ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Und er wird niemals mehr tun als das, was er muss", endete er bitter. „Für ihn ist diese Schwangerschaft… ein Ärgernis – aber… das wäre wohl jede Schwangerschaft für ihn."

Die Grangers sahen sie an.

„Für uns nicht!", beteuerte Narzissa sofort. „Wir wollen einen Enkel! Wir wollen einen!", wiederholte sie gepresst.

„Und was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte Mr. Granger schließlich, und Narzissa rutschte bis an die Kante der Couch.

„Bitte, reden Sie mit Ihrer Tochter. Ich habe alles versucht, damit wir uns besser verstehen, damit wir uns näher kommen! Ich will nicht viel. Ich würde einfach nur gerne… teilhaben", flehte Narzissa nun praktisch. Lucius nahm an, Narzissa hatte bei weitem noch nicht alles getan. Aber er wusste auch, wie schwer sich Narzissa tat. Und Narzissa versuchte es über die Mitleidstour. „Und… wenigstens zu seinem Geburtstag würden wir ihn so gerne sehen!"

Und Mrs Granger atmete aus. „Ach, du meine Güte! Hermine wird nicht so kaltherzig sein! Wieso sollten Sie Ihren Enkelsohn nicht sehen?", fragte sie Narzissa kopfschüttelnd. Aber Lucius musste unwillkürlich freudlos lächeln.

„Weil Ihre Tochter uns auch nicht leiden kann", schloss er kopfschüttelnd. Mr. Granger musste tatsächlich grinsen.

„Sagen Sie, sind Sie so was wie die Bösewichte der Zauberer?", wollte Mr. Granger fast amüsiert wissen, uns Narzissas Mund klappte auf. Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein!", beteuerte Narzissa. „Nein, wir sind keine… Bösewichte!", rief sie aus.

„Sagen wir einfach, wir und Ihre Tochter standen auf recht verschiedenen Seiten", schloss Lucius knapp.

„Und das tun Sie nicht mehr?", wollte Mrs Granger wissen.

„Nein. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir…" Er unterbrach sich, atmete langsam aus. „Sicher ist es nicht einfach!", sagte Lucius jetzt entnervt. „Aber…"

„Aber ein Kind von zwei verschiedenen Enden der Gesellschaft ändert die Dinge jetzt?", wollte Mrs Granger herausfordernd wissen, und Narzissa nickte überstürzt.

„Ja! Das tut es!"

Lucius atmete aus. Er erwartete schon, dass sie nun vom Hof gejagt wurden. Aber… einen Hof gab es nicht. Es gab einen kleinen Vorgarten. Vielleicht konnten sie von dem gejagt werden?

„Wir würden Ihrer Tochter nichts verweigern. Sie kann sich alles von uns wünschen, was Ihr Herz begehrt. Wir würden weder Kosten, noch Mühen scheuen, unserem Enkelkind alles zu geben, was es braucht", sagte Lucius jetzt. Kurz fing er Narzissas Blick auf, aber sie konnten nicht alles nur über das Kind verhandeln. Sie mussten die Mutter akzeptieren. Sie gehörte dazu. „Auch wenn unser Sohn die Verantwortung ablehnt. Wir würden sie gerne übernehmen", schloss er ernst.

„Sie wollen Hermine kaufen?", folgerte Mrs Granger schließlich.

„Nein!", widersprach Narzissa, ehe er es tun konnte. „Wir wollen…, dass sie und das Kind sich wohlfühlen!" Und zum ersten Mal war Narzissa wieder sie selbst, stellte er beruhigt fest. „Wir wollen einfach nur eine Chance", entfuhr es Narzissa müde. „Nur eine Chance!"

Mrs Granger tauschte mit ihrem Mann einen Blick, und dieser zuckte offen mit den Achseln. Dann atmete die Frau resignierend aus.

„Mein Name ist Rose", stellte sie sich schließlich freundlicher vor. „Das ist mein Mann George", fuhr sie fort. „Wissen Sie, wir haben nicht die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was uns Hermine erzählt. Und glauben Sie mir, ich war von vornherein gegen diese magische was-weiß-ich Prozedur gewesen!", fuhr sie mit erhobenen Brauen fort. „Und ich finde, es ist wie eine gute Fügung – oder vielleicht aus Hermines Sicht eine schlechte – dass zu dem Kind, was sie bekommen wird, nun doch ein Vater passt, der nicht unbekannt aus einem Katalog ausgesucht wurde."

Narzissa hatte neben ihm den Atem angehalten.

„Aber meine Tochter hat uns vor zwei Monaten ihren neuen Freund vorgestellt. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es alles noch zusammen passen soll, wenn-"

„-vergessen Sie unseren Sohn", unterbrach Lucius die Frau schließlich. Narzissa sah ihn bestürzt an. „Er hat kein Interesse an dieser Verbindung, aber wir haben das", beteuerte er sanft. „Ihre Tochter kann gerne einen anderen Mann heiraten, Mrs Granger. Dieser Mann kann gerne das Kind adoptieren, wenn er möchte. Wir wollen…" Und es behagte ihm nicht, bei anderen Leuten zu betteln, aber Narzissa schien endlich auf die magischen Zauberworte gekommen zu sein.

„Aber wir wollen Großeltern sein", sagte sie leise, und Mrs Granger schien aufzutauen.

„Meine Güte, als ob Sie uns um Erlaubnis fragen müssen!", bemerkte Mrs Granger peinlich berührt. „Sie sind doch ohnehin Großeltern. Und wir sind Großeltern!", schien ihr einzufallen. „Und ich sehe kein Problem darin, wenn wir eine Einheit bilden, nicht wahr, George?" Aber Mr. Granger hatte mittlerweile seine Zeitung aufgeschlagen.

„Sicher", bestätigte er lächelnd. „Wenn Hermine uns dann nicht auch noch aus ihrem Leben streicht, wo sollte das Problem sein?", wollte er spöttisch wissen, und Lucius nahm an, das war wohl etwas, was passieren könnte, würde Miss Granger von dieser neuen Verbindung erfahren. Und dann hob Mr. Granger den Blick zu Lucius' Gesicht. „Wie schwer war dieser Gang für Sie zwei wirklich?", erkundigte sich, echtes Interesse auf den Zügen.

Und Lucius Mundwinkel entspannten sich, während er sich auf der hässlichen Couch zurücklehnte und endlich nach seinem kalten Tee griff.

„Es war der schwerste Gang unseres Leben", gab er schlicht zu. Der Tee war kalt, stellte er mit spitzen Lippen fest. „Sagen Sie", begann er langsam, „haben Sie etwas Stärkeres als das?"

Und er und Mr. Granger tauschten einen Blick. Und es war ein Blick des Einverständnisses.

Er hörte Mrs Granger unterdrückt aufstöhnen.

„Lucius, nicht wahr?", vergewisserte sich Mr. Granger mit erhobener Braue, und Lucius nickte. „Kennen Sie sich mit schottischem Whiskey aus?", wollte er wissen, als handele es sich um eine Fangfrage.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Narzissa kopfschüttelnd. Die Herren erhoben sich gleichzeitig.

„Was haben Sie anzubieten? Single Malt, Single Grain oder Blended? Dann sage ich Ihnen, ob er gut ist oder nicht", bemerkte Lucius, und Mr. Granger lächelte versonnen. Es war eine Sprache, die scheinbar kulturübergreifend war. Die Sprache des Whiskeys. Aber Lucius entgingen die Worte seiner Frau nicht.

„Männer", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Ich hasse Whiskey", murmelte Narzissa.

„Ja", bestätigte Mrs Granger knapp. „Ich auch, ich auch."

Er und Mr. Granger verließen das Wohnzimmer, um zu einer Vitrine in einem anderen Zimmer zu gelangen. „Und ist… ist das Ihre echte Haarfarbe oder… ist das gefärbt?", erkundigte sich der Mann vor ihm mit echtem Interesse, als er die Glastüren öffnete um eine sehr kleine Flasche Macallan hervorzuholen. Lucius bevorzugte Macallan persönlich. Allerdings nahm er nicht an, dass es sich bei Mr. Grangers Macallan um einen sonderlich teuren Jahrgang handeln konnte. Aber er schätzte den Geschmack des Mannes. Und allein deshalb beschloss Lucius, diese Frage einfach überhört zu haben.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. Into the Deep

 _„_ _When they halted for a moment, they heard nothing at all,_

 _unless it were occasionally a faint trickle and drip of unseen water._

 _Yet Frodo began to hear, or to imagine that he heard something else:_

 _like the faint fall of soft bare feet."_

 ** _Lord of the Rings_**

Es war Harrys freier Tag. Und es war ein wunderbarer freier Tag.

Es war sogar erheiternd, denn wieder einmal boten er und Ginny Hermine Unterschlupf, fast Asyl. Hermine hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich Narzissa Malfoy zumindest bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung vom Hals zu halten, obwohl Harry annahm, nach dem letzten Gespräch zwischen ihr und Hermine, müsste sich Hermine nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen.

Und nun saßen sie am Wohnzimmertisch, hatten die fünfzehnte Runde Snape explodiert beendet, und Harry war noch immer ungekrönter Champion. Zu schade. Eine Krone würde ihm gut stehen, dachte er lächelnd, während Ginny sich noch immer aufregte, in Folge Verlierer zu sein.

Hermine hatte wieder mal eine Anekdote von Narzissa Malfoy zum Besten gegeben, die Ginny dazu brachte, unablässig den Kopf zu schütteln.

Harry ließ den Blick nach draußen wandern und sah seinem Sohn gedankenverloren zu, wie er im Garten hinter den Doxys hinterher jagte, um sie zu fangen. Die Doxys waren noch müde vom Winterschlaf und entwischten seinen kleinen Hände nur mit müden Flügelschlägen. Und er glaubte, er würde auch ein bisschen wahnsinnig werden, wenn er wüsste, dass er seinen Sohn verlieren würde. So wahnsinnig wie Narzissa Malfoy war, weil sie wohl nichts mit ihrem Enkelsohn zu tun haben würde, wäre er erst geboren.

Aber das sagte er Hermine nicht. Er nahm an, sie wäre nicht gut auf Alternativen zu sprechen. Und auch Harry bestand nicht wirklich auf näheren Kontakt zu den Malfoys.

„Na ja, du musst du sie nur noch sechs Wochen vermeiden, dann ist die Verhandlung, und mit Glück musst du keinen Malfoy wiedersehen, und vielleicht kann dann schon das Adoptivverfahren losgehen?" Harry sah sie mit aufforderndem Blick an.

„Harry, wir haben darüber noch nicht gesprochen", informierte ihn Hermine mit entschieden roten Wangen. Harry musste fast grinsen.

„Ach Hermine! Er wird dir einen Antrag machen, du wirst Ja sagen, was soll einer Adoption im Weg stehen?", wollte Harry eindeutig wissen, aber Hermines Wangen wurden immer röter. Und Unsicherheit war auf ihr Gesicht getreten.

„Harry, lass sie bitte in Ruhe! Noch steht gar nichts fest", maßregelte ihn Ginny jetzt lachend. „Bring sie nicht in Verlegenheit! Es ist nur gut, dass du jemanden an deiner Seite hast, der dich mag, der dein Kind mag. Ich denke, es hat sich alles doch noch zum Guten gewendet. Und du bist auch noch mit Pansy befreundet!", bemerkte Ginny anerkennend.

„Noch ist noch nichts passiert", wiegelte Hermine ab. „Und wir sind nicht befreundet, wir waren einen Tee trinken", stritt Hermine nun ab. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich mit Pansy befreundet sein kann."

„Weil sie verrückt ist?", vermutete Harry lächelnd.

„Weil sie… weil sie Pansy ist", korrigierte ihn Hermine seufzend.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry jetzt feierlich, und Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ja?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.

„Weißt du, du hast das Leuchten. Diesen mütterlichen Schein? Diese gesunde Farbe? Die Schwangerschaft steht dir sehr gut", bemerkte er zufrieden. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist so ein Schleimer", informierte sie ihn lachend.

„Immer gerne", bestätigte er. Und es war angenehm, wie leicht alles war. Zuerst hatte er angenommen, sie würden niemals über die Tatsache hinwegkommen, dass Hermine tatsächlich das Kind von Draco Malfoy bekam, aber wahrscheinlich, wäre das nur noch eine Formalie. Wahrscheinlich würden sie es schaffen, das Kind gänzlich von dieser Familie fernzuhalten. Harry wünschte es sich zumindest. Und er war froh, dass er Hermine Alec vorgestellt hatte.

Er hatte es im Gespür gehabt, dass es funktionieren würde. Zwar hatte er angenommen, Hermine würde nicht unbedingt die verwegenen Abenteurer bevorzugen, aber er hatte sich anscheinend geirrt. Er hatte gedacht, nach Cormac McLaggen, der ebenfalls für Gringotts arbeitete, hatte Hermine genug von Mienengräbern, aber sein Gespür hatte ihn letztendlich doch nicht getäuscht.

Ein heller Glockenschlag unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er seufzte auf, als er sich erhob. Wer wagte es, seinen freien Tag zu stören?

„Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen", murrte er. Es war der Kamin in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Es war nicht wirklich sein Arbeitszimmer. Mehr ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank, wo er seine Uniformen aufbewahrte und nette kleine Waffen von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

„Kommen sie nicht einen Tag ohne dich aus?", neckte Ginny ihn lächelnd.

„Ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung", brüskierte er sich stolz. „Natürlich nicht!"

Seit seiner Beförderung konnte er sich solche Sprüche erlauben.

Und meistens waren es Kleinigkeiten. Bürokratischer Unsinn, den er entscheiden sollte.

Aber manchmal – manchmal – da waren es auch andere Dinge, über die er in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde.

Mit dem Zauberstab entriegelte er die Tür. Gut, dass James draußen spielte. Für gewöhnlich lauerte er wie ein kleines wildes Tier vor seinem Arbeitszimmer, weil er unbedingt Harrys Uniform anprobieren wollte. Und vor allem wollte er die Heuler-Granaten ausprobieren.

Aber bisher war Harry seinem Sohn immer zuvor gekommen.

Er verschloss die Tür hinter sich und sprach die Rückrufformel, während er vor dem Kamin wartete. Und kurz war er überrascht, als Rons Gesicht in den Flammen sichtbar wurde. Harry ging sofort in die Hocke.

„Hey, was ist los?" Ron hatte heute nämlich keinen freien Tag. Er war eingeteilt zur lästigen Bereitschaft, die keiner aus seiner Abteilung gerne machte. Und sein Ausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes, so viel konnte Harry sagen.

„Hey Harry. Tut mir leid, aber du musst heute noch rein kommen", erwiderte Ron gepresst.

„Was ist los?" Es war die Art, wie Ron seinen Blick mied. Ron trug seine Uniform. Wenn er arbeitete, dann verhielt er sich anders. Seriöser. Es machte Harry immer etwas Angst, wie Ron zu einem erwachseneren Menschen wurde, wenn er die Uniform trug.

„Wir haben die Anfrage nach einem Suchtrupp bekommen", erklärte Ron und sah ihn endlich an. „Es gab ein Unglück, und die Leute vor Ort brauchen Hilfe."

Und für gewöhnlich würde Harry fragen, warum nicht die anderen Auroren gehen konnten. Er würde fragen, was vorgefallen war und wo. Für gewöhnlich würde er an seinem freien Tag solche Aufgaben nicht übernehmen, die er nicht als Überstunden abrechnen konnte und die Ginny als zu gefährlich einstufen würde.

Für gewöhnlich. Aber Rons Blick hatte etwas Seltsames angenommen.

„Komm schnell, Harry", sagte Ron tonlos, „und sag den Mädchen nichts", ergänzte er gezwungen ruhiger, und Harry brach die Verbindung sofort. Denn egal, was passiert war, es war schlimm. Wenn Ron nicht wollte, dass Ginny und Hermine etwas erfuhren, dann war es schlimm. Mit einem Schlenker wechselte er die Kleidung, trug keine Sekunde später die enge, mit Schutzzaubern vollgehexte Uniform, packte wahllos Gadgets ein, die ihm vielleicht helfen könnten, magische Lichtkugeln, Granaten, Wasserlöcher – egal was, er packte alles ein.

Er konnte direkt durch seinen Kamin. Er hatte die interne Verbindung von seinem Haus ins Ministerium nämlich geöffnet für solche Notfälle. Und er schob seine Tür einen Spalt auf. „Ginny, ich muss noch mal los. Warte nicht mit dem Essen auf mich", rief er, die Stimme gewöhnlich. Aber Ginny ließ sich selten austricksen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie sofort, und er hörte sie näher kommen.

„Ich muss dringend noch mal weg", sagte er vage, und sie kam um die Ecke.

„In Uniform?", wollte sie misstrauisch wissen.

„Ja. Ich versuche, mich zu beeilen, ok?" Und sie kam zu ihm, küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und nickte. Sie schien zu spüren, dass etwas Ernstes vor sich ging.

„In Ordnung. Sei vorsichtig", erwiderte sie, und Harry schloss die Tür wieder, um durch den Kamin zu verschwinden. Er warf das Pulver in die Flammen, die grün loderten.

„Ministerium, Aurorenabteilung", sagte er fest und betrat das Rost.

Als er ankam, strauchelte er ein wenig, als er aus den Flammen trat. Die Uniform war schwer von all den fluchsicheren Garnen und Zaubern. Und nicht nur Ron wartete. Die ganze Auroren-Bereitschaft wartete, scheinbar bereit zu apparieren. Nur die Auroren hatten eine offene Zone im Ministerium, denn manchmal war es wichtig, schnell an andere Orte zu kommen.

„Mr. Potter, es handelt sich um einen Auslandseinsatz", informierte ihn ein besonders schlecht gelaunter Auror, dessen Anwesenheit Harry für gewöhnlich mied, denn Henry Honeycutt hatte sich vor einem halben Jahr ebenfalls für die Position als Abteilungsleiter beworben, allerdings war Harry mit Abstand bevorzugt worden. Und seitdem mochte ihn Henry nicht mehr sonderlich. Er hatte es den Potter-Vorzug genannt, nur weil Harry so etwas Banales getan hatte, wie die magische Welt vor dem bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu bewahren. Harry mochte Henry auch nicht sonderlich. „Und Mr. Weasley hat unseren Einsatz zugesagt", ergänzte Henry eindeutig. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Es war ein Eil-Memo aus Bulgarien. Was hatten englische Auroren in Bulgarien verloren, fragte er sich direkt.

„Warum übernehmen die Kollegen nicht?", erkundigte sich Harry, und erntete Rons eindringlichen Blick.

„Lies das Memo", befahl Ron ihm gepresst, und Harrys Blick senkte sich.

„Mr. Weasley hat die Zuständigkeit an sich gerissen", fuhr Henry beflissen fort, aber Harrys Augen lasen mit Schrecken die Zeilen. Und ja, die Zuständigkeit lag in London, denn… derjenige, der vermisst wurde, war ein englischer Angestellter von Gringotts, und Harry spürte, wie etwas Dumpfes in seinen Magen sank. Denn der Gringotts-Angestellte Alec Dermont war heute in den Mienen abgestürzt, ohne dass die anwesenden Kollegen ihn hatten finden oder bergen können.

….

Und Harry schaltete ab.

Er wechselte den Modus und war Leiter der Auroren.

„Wir brechen sofort auf", informierte er die Truppe. „Ich denke, zehn Leute sollten genügen. „Frey, Hale, ihr bleibt hier, haltet die Stellung. Ich melde mich", befahl Harry streng.

„In Ordnung, Mr. Potter", erwiderte Ed Frey eilig.

„Los geht's", sagte Harry an die anderen gewandt, und im Laufschritt ging es zur Zone, zum Apparieren. Und niemand zweifelte seine Worte an. Sie folgten ihm, wie man einem Anführer folgte.

Die Mannschaft an Auroren apparierte praktisch unisono, und es dauerte keine halbe Minute, ehe Harry sandigen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Es war Nachmittag, aber es war deutlich wärmer als in England. Harry überprüfte, ob alle Auroren die Reise überstanden hatten, ehe er ihnen bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Ron holte auf und sie liefen auf selber Höhe in Richtung des riesigen Steinbruchs vor ihnen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er seinen Sturz noch gebremst", fing Ron gepresst ein Gespräch an.

„Wahrscheinlich", bestätigte Harry, der nicht wusste, ob das der Fall war, und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn wenn er das tat, dann musste er unweigerlich an Cedric denken, und das wollte er nicht.

„Weshalb hätten sie ihn sonst nicht bergen sollen? Nur wenn er seinen Zauberstab noch hat, können sie ihn nicht-" Harry unterbrach Rons Worte nervös.

„-ja, ich verstehe, Ron. Lass uns erst mal ankommen", brachte er mit klopfendem Herzen hervor. Die Auroreneinheit erreichte den muggelgeschützten Bergpass und einige bulgarische Zauberer traten aus der Desillusionierung. Sie sprachen in gebrochenem Englisch auf Harry ein, während Harry seiner Einheit bedeutete, den Bulgaren zu folgen, hoch in die Mienen.

Sie fuhren in verschiedenen magischen Wagons bis nach oben, dort wo die Arbeiter damit beschäftigt waren, Mineralien zu bergen und die Schienen vor dem Abgrund endeten. Aber im Moment arbeitete keiner von ihnen.

„Hey!", wurde er von einem englischen Zauberer begrüßt, der ihn wohl erkannt hatte. „Wir haben versucht, seinen Körper zu finden, ihn zu orten", begann er sofort, das Gesicht von Erz und Ruß verschmiert. „Aber runter haben wir uns nicht getraut", erklärte er sofort.

„Kein Problem", sagte Harry nur und verbannte jede Emotion. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er wissen, und der Mann dachte unglücklich nach.

„Alec hing dort an der Seite", erklärte er hastig und deutete auf die andere Wand, wo ein großer Teil des Berges fehlte. „Und er war gesichert", ergänzte er, aber er muss wohl an eine lose Stelle im Berg gekommen sein, und…" Kurz zögerte der Mann. „Und die Sicherung ist aus dem Stein gebrochen. Wir… wir haben versucht, ihn magisch zu halten!", versicherte er sofort. „Aber es ging zu schnell", schloss er erschüttert. Harry nickte nur.

„Ron, Johnny? Wir gehen runter, die anderen warten noch!" Für Einsätze wie diesen gab es Gleiter. Sie alle trugen einen an der Uniform, magisch verkleinert. Harry zog ihn vom Gürtel, vergrößerte ihn und schwang sein Bein über den silbernen Stab. Der Gleiter war wie ein Besenstiel geformt, nur ohne Reisig am Ende. Die anderen bestiegen die Gleiter und kaum hoben sie ab, entzündete sich vorne das ewige Licht des Lumos Maximus. Sie sanken tiefer, während die anderen Auroren die steilen Felswände mit dem Lumos erleuchteten, so tief sie kamen.

„Augen offenhalten!", befahl Harry angespannt, aber noch konnte er weder Alec, noch seine Sicherungsleine irgendwo erkennen. Die Luft wurde kälter, je tiefer sie kamen. Er wusste, ab einem gewissen Punkt wurde es wärmer im Innern der Erde, aber von diesem Punkt waren sie noch kilometerweit entfernt.

Harrys Atem kondensierte abgehackt vor seinem Gesicht und Stille kam über sie, so plötzlich, als wären sie vom Rest der Welt verschluckt. Merlin, es ging wirklich tief runter, stellte Harry besorgt fest.

„Wir befinden uns tausend Meter unterm Nullpunkt", las Johnny von seinem Gleiter ab. „Noch 1000 Meter und die Temperatur wird wieder wärmer", versprach er, aber Harry hoffte, sie würden nicht noch einen Kilometer tiefer müssen. Die Wände des Abgrunds wirkten unberührt, und seine Augen suchten aufmerksam jede Kante und jeden Vorsprung ab.

Lautlos sanken die Gleiter tiefer, tauchten den Schacht in unwirkliches Licht. Ab und an hörte Harry, wie kleine Tiere in den Felsspalten dem Licht eilig entkamen, ansonsten blieb es ruhig.

„Alec?", rief Harry schließlich, und die Enge und die Dunkelheit schluckten seine Stimme nahezu augenblicklich. Er wusste, der _Accio_ oder der _Levicorpus_ der anderen Zauberer würde Alec niemals aus solchen Tiefen holen können. Die Reichweite der Zauberstäbe würde niemals ausreichen.

Sie sanken lautlos tiefer, ohne eine Spur des vermissten Mannes.

„Kein Blut, kein gar nichts", murmelte Ron neben ihm, und er klang fast erleichtert. Harry wusste, Alec hatte seinen Zauberstab nutzen können, wenn er ihn nicht fallen gelassen hatte. Aber das glaubte er nicht. Alec war ein erfahrener Mienengräber.

„Harry!", sagte Ron plötzlich, und Harry bremste den Gleiter ab, unter ihnen spiegelte sich das ewige Licht. „Wasser!", flüsterte Ron aufgeregt.

„1500 Meter tief", bestätigte Johnny. „Wasservorkommnisse sind möglich", ergänzte er fast verblüfft. „Aber das Wasser dürfte ziemlich kalt sein", fuhr er fort. Die Oberfläche des Mienensees war spiegelglatt, nichts bewegte sich unter Wasser.

„Gibt es eine seichte Stelle?", fragte Harry jetzt, und die anderen sahen sich eilig um.

„Da!", rief Johnny. „Ein Gang geht hier ab!" Tatsächlich lichtete sich das Gewässer zur hinteren Seite des Schachtes und führte in einen schwarzen Gang.

Sie landeten auf dem steinigen Untergrund, keinen Meter vom Wasser entfernt. Harry wusste, stille Wasser mussten nicht unbedingt freundlich sein. Er hatte noch immer Albträume von seinem Ausflug mit Dumbledore zur Höhle, als sie den falschen Horkrux gefunden hatten, und die Armee von Inferi sie in die Tiefe hatte ziehen wollen.

„ _Homenum Revelio_!", sprach Harry und wusste, dass weder Tiere, noch Inferi angezeigt werden würden. Die anderen warteten gespannt neben ihm. Nichts. Er spürte nichts. Im Wasser jedenfalls befand sich kein weiteres menschliches Wesen, weder tot noch lebendig.

„Merlin sei Dank", murmelte Ron jetzt. „Er muss in den Gang gegangen sein."

Harry nahm den Blick nicht von der glatten Wasseroberfläche. „Kommt. Wir sollten nicht zu lange hier stehen bleiben", flüsterte er. Ron und Johnny begutachteten die Wasseroberfläche nun ebenfalls misstrauisch. Und Ron war der erste, der in den Gang eilte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon grauenhafte Vorstellungen von riesigen Wasserspinnen und Echsen in seinem Kopf, nahm Harry an. Auch Johnny beeilte sich. Die Gleiter noch immer fest in den Händen, beleuchteten sie den niedrigen Gang.

„Was ist das hier?", murmelte Johnny, denn der Gang wirkte nicht wie von Menschen angelegt.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten sich mächtige Klauen durch den Fels geschlagen", murmelte Ron, ein wenig hysterischer als zuvor.

„Klauen?", wiederholte Johnny, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter war und nicht minder ängstlich als Ron. Er beleuchtete die Wände des Gangs. „Was hat so große Klauen?", flüsterte er tonlos.

Harry wusste, es gab in ihrer Welt fantastische Bestien, eine schrecklicher als die nächste, von denen er wirklich keine mit eigenen Augen sehen wollte.

„Meint ihr, es wohnt jetzt im See?", wollte Johnny ängstlich wissen, und Ron schauderte, sah sich immer wieder um, aber die Stille war auch hier erdrückend. Ab und an zogen sie die Zauberstäbe, um sich mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen, denn die Luft war dünn und schwer zu atmen. Harry blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Was?", wollte Ron direkt hinter ihm sofort wissen. „Harry, Merlin noch mal, was?!", wiederholte er gepresst und Harry deutete vor sich. Der Gang hatte ein Ende gefunden. Lose Felsbrocken versperrten jeden weiteren Durchgang. „Oh", entfuhr es Ron erleichtert, aber Harrys Lichtkegel sank tiefer.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist das?", wollte Johnny atemlos wissen, als er Harrys Blick folgte.

„Es sieht aus wie… ein Bein einer Krabbe", erwiderte Harry langsam, während Ron einen erstickten Laut von sich gab.

„Ha ha!", entfuhr es seinem besten Freund krächzend. „Von was für einer Krabbe sprechen wir? Einer Mutanten-Riesenkrabbe, die uns alle mit einem Bein erschlagen könnte?", entkam es ihm zitternd, aber Harry antwortete nicht.

„Dieser Gang wurde zum Einsturz gebracht", bemerkte er stiller und beleuchtete die Wände. „Das Geröll hier sollte… das Wesen bestimmt aufhalten", schloss er aus diesem Szenario.

„Du meinst…", begann Ron atemlos, und Harry richtete den Lichtkegel auf den unebenen Boden.

„Hier!", rief Harry leise aus. „Die dunklen Spuren dürften das Blut des Tieres sein", ergänzte er. Für menschliches Blut war es zu braun.

„Aha", entgegnete Ron, weniger begeistert. „Harry, die Spur führt zurück zum See", fuhr er resignierend fort. Aber Harry schloss diesen Gedanken nicht ab.

„Alec ist gestürzt, hat seinen Fall wahrscheinlich verlangsamt und ist in den Mienensee gefallen", fasste er die möglichen Geschehnisse zusammen. „Dabei hat er… diese Riesenkrabbe geweckt, konnte sich in den Gang retten und hat die Decke zum Einsturz gebracht und konnte entkommen!", entfuhr es ihm triumphierend, ehe seine Mundwinkel bitter zuckten. „Im besten Fall zumindest."

„Und jetzt?", wollte Johnny wissen.

„Jetzt vernichten wir das Geröll und folgen Alec!", erwiderte Harry sofort.

„Ok?", bestätigte Johny unschlüssig, während Rons Blick wieder auf das lange Krabbenbein gefallen war.

„Wieso nimmst du an, dass wir gleich nicht ebenfalls von diesem Vieh überrascht werden?", flüsterte Ron knapp. „Wenn wir anfangen, die Höhle mit dem Redukto auseinander zu fluchen, dann wird es wach – wenn es überhaupt schläft!", flüsterte er. „Einer sollte draußen Wache halten."

„Gute Idee, Ron", erwiderte Harry auffordernd, und Ron wurde eine Spur bleicher, den Mut, den ihm die Uniform verlieh, verlierend.

„W-was?", stotterte er. „N-nein, ich meinte-"

„-oder hast du Angst?", wollte Harry direkt wissen, und Rons Stolz gewann noch gerade ebenso ein letztes Mal die Oberhand gegenüber seiner Angst.

„N-nein?", entgegnete er nicht überzeugt und wandte sich ab. Harry hörte ihn verzweifelt murmeln und musste grinsen. Es war der Nervenkitzel. Er liebte diesen Job. Er liebte jedes Abenteuer. Und er war sich sicher, sie würden Alec finden und nach Hause bringen! Irgendwie!

Johnny wirkte nicht begeistert.

„Selbst wenn das Vieh noch lebt und aus dem Wasser kommt – ich denke, dass drei ausgebildete Auroren es betäuben können", flüsterte Harry aufmunternd, aber auch Johnny war blasser geworden. Feiglinge, allesamt, dachte Harry kopfschüttelnd, während er tatsächlich den Zauberstab auf das Geröll richtete.

„ _Redukto_!", sagte er sanft, übte nur milde Kraft aus, doch selbst der schwache Zauber brachte den Gang zum Beben. „Ok", murmelte Harry, während die kleinen Steinchen auf dem Boden unheilschwanger vibrierten. „Schlechte Idee", schloss er, als sich tiefe Risse in der Decke abzeichneten und das leise Grollen zu einem Erdbeben wurde. „Raus hier!", rief Harry, bestieg den Gleiter, und Johnny tat es ihm gleich. „Raus, raus, raus!", rief er, als sie wieder am Rand des Sees angekommen waren, und Ron ebenfalls fluchend den Gleiter bestieg.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", hörte er Ron panisch unter sich rufen, während der ganze Gang zusammenbrach und sie nur mühsam in die Höhe stiegen. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend, und dann hörten sie wie sich die Wassermassen, keine zehn Meter tiefer, bewegten.

Und ein markerschütterndes Geräusch erfüllte den schwarzen Schacht, und sie hielten in der Luft inne. Unter ihnen war nur noch weißer Staub auszumachen, aber das Geräusch war der Laut eines sehr, sehr großen Tieres, nahm Harry schaudernd an.

Rons Augen waren weit aufgerissen und in die Tiefe gerichtet. Mit einem wehklagenden Schrei verstummte das Monster aus der Tiefe und die Miene schien unter ihnen einzustürzen. Steinmassen schienen sich zu verschieben, und nach einigen Sekunden herrschte bereits wieder gähnende Stille. Harry wedelte den Staub mit der Hand zur Seite und ließ sich tiefer sinken. Mit Glück war nur ein Teil des Gangs eingestürzt, nahm er an.

„Harry!", zischte Ron ängstlich, folgte ihm aber nach kurzem Zögern.

Aber der See war nicht mehr da. Geröll hatte das Wasser aufgefüllt. Mist. Auch der Gang war durch den Einsturz völlig verschwunden. Dunkles, zähes Blut quoll durch die Ritzen der Steine hervor.

„Uägh!", entfuhr es Ron angewidert. „Und jetzt?", wollte er wissen, und Johnny schüttelte voller Ekel den Kopf.

„Jetzt hoffen wir, dass Alec im Gang schon so weit gekommen ist, dass ihm die Decke nicht mehr auf den Kopf fallen konnte." Harry sah die beiden anderen an. „Und wenn dieses Tier einen Weg hier rein gegraben hat, dann muss es noch einen Ausgang geben", sagte er.

„Wir müssen ihn als verschollen melden", folgerte Ron abwesend, wesentlich erleichterter, wohl weil das Riesenvieh tot war. Doch dann schien Ron die Worte zu begreifen, und sein von Staub weißes Gesicht sah Harry unglücklich an. Aber Harry nickte nur unwirsch. Denn ja, das mussten sie wohl. Und Harry und Ron sahen sich noch einen weiteren Moment lang an, ehe sich Harry räusperte.

„Er lebt", sagte Harry kurzerhand, mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Sicher lebt er!", griff Ron sofort seine Worte, denn Harry wusste, weder er noch Ron wollten Hermine diese Nachrichten überbringen.

„In einer Woche wird er zurück in England sein, mit einem gemütlichen Schreibtischjob", entgegnete Harry, während sie eilig höher stiegen.

„Wenn wir ihn finden, Mr. Potter", erinnerte ihn Johnny stiller.

„Wir finden ihn!", sagte Harry, vielleicht etwas angriffslustiger als beabsichtigt.

„Ok?", antwortete Johnny überrascht und mied Harrys Blick entschieden.

„Harry?", vernahm er die anderen Auroren, die langsam in sein Sichtfeld rückten.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Was war das für ein furchtbares Geräusch?"

„Wir haben die Monster-Krabbe getötet!", informierte Ron die Auroren, als wäre er der Held ihrer Expedition geworden. Harry verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an die Mienengräber.

„Dort unten ist ein Gang eingestürzt, und wir glauben, Alec wollte durch ihn wieder raus", erklärte Harry jetzt. Die Arbeiter sahen ihn bestürzt an, wahrscheinlich weil er gänzlich in Steinstaub eingehüllt war und wie eine schneeweiße Erscheinung wirkte. „Gibt es einen Plan dieser Mienen?"

„Sie glauben, er hat überlebt?", fragte ihn ein Mann hoffnungsvoll, mit gebrochenem Akzent.

„Das hoffen wir. Der Gang ist nur zum Teil eingestürzt. Vielleicht ist er soweit gekommen, dass er davon nichts mitbekommen hat", ergänzte Harry.

„Ok", rief ein anderer Gräber, fast erleichtert. „Wir haben die Pläne draußen im Vorzelt", erläuterte er.

„Gut", bestätigte Harry erleichtert. „Wir sehen, was wir heute noch erreichen können, und morgen geht es weiter!"


	23. Chapter 23

23\. The Pain

 _„_ _I have to remind myself to breathe –_

 _Almost to remind my heart to beat!"_

 ** _Emily Brontë_**

„Hermine?"

Es war nicht so, dass sie wartete. Sie stand nur länger vor dem Fenster, sah öfters in den Abendhimmel und glaubte, jede Eule würde ihr eine Nachricht bringen.

„Hermine?"

Sie war nicht mehr im Ministerium gewesen, war vorzeitig in Mutterschutz gegangen, und sie tat, was sie tun musste. Sie stürzte sich in Ratgeber-Bücher. Die einfachste Geburt, die beste Atemtechnik, die ersten Nächte des Babys, das sichere Haus.

Und seit vier Tagen galt er als vermisst.

„Hermine?", wiederholte Ginny jetzt deutlicher, und Hermine hob den Blick. „Vielleicht… hättest du Lust, zu duschen?", schlug sie sanft vor, aber Hermine senkte den Blick wieder in ihren Ratgeber. „Oder… ein schönes, heißes Bad? Wie wäre das?"

Sie musste einfach ruhig bleiben. Es war ein großer Berg, hatte Harry gesagt. Es konnte durchaus einige Tage dauern, sagte sie sich, während sie stoisch die Seite umblätterte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich Karteikarten schreiben und auswendig lernen?

„Hermine?", sagte Ginny wieder ruhiger. „Wir sollten uns Gedanken über Glückszauber machen", begann Ginny wieder besorgt, aber Hermine wollte nicht. Sie wollte keine Tabletten bekommen, die all ihre Instinkte unterdrücken würden, vollgepumpt mit magischen Blockern, damit sie bloß keinen Zusammenbruch bekam! Sie würde keinen bekommen. Ihr ging es ausgezeichnet. Sie wollte nur nicht reden. Nur nicht essen. Sie wollte nicht duschen, sie wollte nicht schlafen. Sie wollte nicht getröstet werden, sie wollte nicht mal nachdenken.

Und Ginny gab es wohl für heute auf, griff sich selber eines der Bücher und saß ihre Schicht ab, bis Ron kommen würde, manchmal mit Lavender, manchmal ohne, bis ihre Eltern kommen würden. Alle wechselten sich ab, versuchten, sie zu trösten, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, und Hermine wünschte sich fast, dass sie es nicht täten.

Denn sie wollte nicht! Sie wollte nicht begreifen, was es bedeutete! Sie wusste, was es bedeutete, aber… sie hatte jetzt keine Kraft, sich damit auseinander zu setzen! Sie konnte nicht! Denn… wenn sie das tat, wenn sie nur eine Sekunde zu lange nachdachte, dann… dann würde sie sterben vor Schmerz.

Also ignorierte sie ihre Freunde, sie wollte es nicht hören! Sie wollte sich nicht auseinandersetzen müssen, mit Dingen, die überhaupt nicht wahr waren. Denn Harry würde ihn finden. Harry fand Leute, Harry rettete Leute – es war das, was Harry tat!

Und jede Sekunde, die verstrich, schnürte ihre Kehle zu. Denn manchmal schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie lange man ohne Wasser in einem riesigen Bergstollen überleben konnte. Sie erinnerte sich, als Harry und Ron zu ihr gekommen waren, vor vier Tagen.

Es war schon dunkel gewesen, sie hatte gespült und aufgeräumt. Sie hatte belanglose Dinge getan, die ihr dennoch klar im Gedächtnis geblieben waren. Man erinnerte sich immer an die belanglosen Dinge, die man getan hatte, wenn man eine schlechte Nachricht bekam. Oh ja. Sie erinnerte sich gut.

Und dann hatten sie es erzählt. Sie wären in Bulgarien gewesen. Es hätte ein Mienenunglück gegeben.

Und Alec wäre abgestürzt und in einen Mienensee gefallen, 1000 Meter unter der Erde. Er hätte sich in einen Gang gerettet, der verschüttet war und suchte nun seinen Weg in die Freiheit.

Vielleicht gab es dort Wasser? Vielleicht gab es dort kleine Tiere, die er essen konnte?

Und Harry und Ron hatten wohl erwartet, dass sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen würde. Aber sie hatte zugehört, hatte genickt, hatte sich gesetzt und war in einen seltsamen Zustand verfallen. Katatonisch, fast. Es war, als würde die Schwangerschaft ihrem Körper verbieten, Panik zu empfinden, Angst oder Schmerz. Es war, als hätte sie diese Information abgespeichert, und alle Gefühle, die damit in Verbindung standen, auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben.

Und alle sahen sie an, wie eine Zeitbombe. Wie einen emotionalen Krüppel, der jede Sekunde drohte, in die Luft zu gehen. Sie wusste, wie Ginny sie ansah.

Aber Hermine wusste, wie sich ein Verlust anfühlte. Hermine hatte es schon erlebt. Hermine wusste, Unfälle passierten. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es Wunder gab. Sie, Harry und Ron hatten einen Krieg überlebt, hatten sich ein Jahr lang von Maden und Pilzen ernährt – und sie wusste, es war möglich, aus Extremsituationen rauszukommen. Es war möglich.

Und sie wusste, es war, als wiederhole sich das Schicksal.

Und ihr Körper hatte scheinbar gelernt, jedes Bisschen an Schmerz und Trauer abzuschalten. Denn dieses Baby würde sie nicht verlieren! Dieses nicht! Egal, woher es kam, egal, was es für ein Mensch werden würde! Dieses Baby würde sie nicht verlieren!

Denn das letzte Mal… hatte sie ihre Trauer vollkommen ausgelebt.

Und sie gab zu, es war anders, dieses Mal. Nicht, dass sie tatsächlich glaubte, dass Alec etwas passiert war. Nein, sie hatte ein Gefühl, dass es nicht so war. Fast spürte sie, dass es ihm gut ging – oder sie wollte es spüren.

Aber… er war nicht Cedric. Cedric war ihr Ehemann gewesen. Ihr Partner für fast zehn Jahre.

Und damals war Cedric eher da gewesen. Dieses Mal war das Baby eher da gewesen, als Alec.

Und Hermine konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten.

„Irgendwann musst du sprechen?", erinnerte sie Ginny sanft, aber Hermine hörte ihr nicht zu. Sie musste ihre Gedanken klar strukturieren und ordnen. Begriff Ginny nicht, dass Hermine gerade alles andere lieber tat, als sich ausgerechnet mit dieser Situation auseinanderzusetzen? Und deshalb schwieg Hermine beharrlich, studierte Seite um Seite der bekloppten Ratgeber, nur um nicht nachzudenken!

Einfach nicht nachzudenken.

Denn wenn sie nachdachte, dann würde sie noch glauben, dass alles ihre Schuld war.

Und seit Tagen lag sie nachts wach und fixierte die kleine Schachtel in rotem Geschenkpapier auf ihrem Nachttisch. Er würde wiederkommen.

Er würde wiederkommen und ihr einen Antrag machen.

Und dann würde sie Ja sagen.

Fast hatte sie keine Angst, denn sie wusste, es ging ihm gut. Natürlich ging es ihm gut! All die Abenteuer von denen er berichtet hatte! Dieses würde nur ein weiteres sein, wie er eine Woche durch die dunklen Mienen gewandert war, ehe er den Ausgang gefunden hatte und ihn die Auroren fanden und nach Hause brachten.

Es wäre nur das nächste Abenteuer.

‚…achten Sie darauf, das Baby niemals alleine auf dem Wickeltisch liegen zu lassen, wenn Sie die Sicherungszauber nicht gesprochen haben…", lasen Hermines Augen gebannt, und sie ignorierte Ginnys fürsorgliche Blicke.

„Na, wie geht es dir heute?", wollte ihre Mutter vorsichtig wissen. Sie hatte einen Schlüssel zum Haus.

Hermine sah aus dem Fenster, eine Schüssel Suppe auf dem Schoß. Sie war in eine Decke gehüllt, und langsam begann die Natur draußen zu erwachen. Sie hatte wieder nicht geschlafen. Und sie wusste, sie musste. Sie weigerte sich, die Zauber von Ginny anzunehmen. Und sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr gesprochen. Und es wurde schwer. Es wurde wirklich schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht panisch zu werden, nicht manisch zu werden, die Trauer nicht durchzulassen.

Ginny war so wütend mit ihr, dass sie schon kaum noch mit ihr sprechen konnte, denn Ginny war der Ansicht, Hermines sture Tour schadete dem Baby genauso, wie eine Depression.

Auf dem Tisch neben ihr stand die kleine Box. Manchmal verlor sich ihr Blick in dem roten Samtpapier. War es möglich, dass es wieder passierte? Dass sie den Mann an ihrer Seite verlor? Wo war er bloß? Wieso tauchte er nicht auf? Wieso fand Harry ihn nicht endlich? Wann war dieses Spiel vorbei? Langsam bekam Hermine ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ihre Lider waren schwer, aber sie schlossen sich nie lange genug, um einzuschlafen. Bei jedem Geräusch, was Hermine nachts hörte, lauschte sie angestrengt. Vielleicht kam er nach Hause? Vielleicht klopfte eine Eule leise mit dem Schnabel gegen ihre Scheibe, brachte feinen Goldstaub, brachte ein Überlebenszeichen von Alec.

Denn wenn sie schlief, könnte sie diese wichtige Nachricht verpassen. Oder nicht…?

„Ich… habe heute Besuch mitgebracht, Hermine? Wir machen uns Sorgen, verstehst du Liebling? Du musst schlafen! Und du musst essen. Und vielleicht duschen?", schlug ihre Mutter mit zitternder Stimme vor. „Liebling, es hilft nichts, dich vor den Tatsache zu verschließen", fuhr ihre Mutter unglücklich fort. „Und wir meinen es nur gut, Hermine?"

Ihre Mutter schien zu warten. „Hermine?"

Aber Hermines Blick war nun in die Ferne ihres kleinen Gartens gerichtet. Alec würde wiederkommen. Er würde hier einziehen. Hier, wo sie einst glücklich gewesen war. Er würde die Sträucher im Garten stutzen, die Hecke trimmen, er würde sich um die Doxynester und Maulwurfhügel kümmern.

Es waren sieben Tage vergangen. Sieben Tage, ohne eine Spur. Aber es musste nichts heißen. Nicht wahr? Es hieß nichts.

„Hermine?", wiederholte ihre Mutter unschlüssig. „Nun, du… kennst Narzissa?"

Hermine kannte Narzissa.

Langsam hob sich ihr Blick, als sie der fremden Person in ihrem Haus gewahr wurde. An den Rändern ihres Fokus' verschwamm das Bild. Vielleicht spielte ihr die Müdigkeit einen Streich? Kurz regte sich etwas in ihrem Körper. Zorn. Sehr viel Zorn auf einmal. Aber es reichte nicht aus. Nicht einmal Narzissas unerwünschter Anblick in ihrem Haus, reichte aus, um Hermine aus ihrer Leere zu holen.

„Ich lasse euch alleine", murmelte ihre Mutter, und Narzissa kam langsam zu ihr, setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl. So empfand Hermine diesen Stuhl. Und die Frau sah sie lange an.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Narzissa wissen. Diese Stimme, die Hermine verabscheute. Es ging Narzissa nichts an. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab. Alec hatte gewollt, dass sich Hermine mit ihr verstand. War das nun die Strafe, weil sie nicht auf die Geburtstagsfeier gegangen war? War es die Strafe, weil sie Narzissa ihre Meinung kundgetan hatte?

War es eine Strafe, fragte sie sich in stummer Verzweiflung.

„Ich weiß, du willst mich bestimmt nicht sehen", begann Narzissa das Gespräch. „Und ich will gar nicht so tun, als wäre ich nur hier, wegen deines Seelenheils, Hermine", sagte die Frau, die ihren Namen so scheußlich betonte. Hermines Blick war wieder in den Garten geglitten.

„Hermine, ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst", sagte die fremde Frau, vor der Hermine ständig geflohen war. Die Frau, die es wagte, hier einzudringen. „Hermine!", dröhnte Narzissas Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein. Langsam blinzelte Hermine, und ihr Kopf wandte sich in Narzissas Richtung. „Gut", antwortete Narzissa auf ihre Reaktion hin. Hermines Kopf füllte sich mit purem Hass auf diese Person. „Du trägst meinen Enkelsohn unter deinem Herzen, Hermine", ermahnte Narzissa sie. „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn durch dein rücksichtloses Verhalten gefährdest. Deine Familie und deine Freunde mögen vielleicht nicht die Kraft oder nötige Distanz haben, mit dir umzugehen, aber damit habe ich kein Problem."

Hermine hörte der Frau nicht zu. Warum schleppte ihre Mutter diese Person hier an? Und wovon sprach Narzissa?

Hermine wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. Sie hatte alle Ratgeber schon zweimal gelesen, wusste aber bei weitem noch nicht alles auswendig.

Narzissa hatte sich erhoben und kam zu ihr.

„Aufstehen", befahl sie schlicht. Hermines Blick glitt zur Seite. Und Narzissa griff nach ihren Oberarmen und zog sie in die Höhe. Mit sanfter Gewalt, aber doch ohne Gnade. Kurz musste Hermine blinzeln vor Schreck. Die Suppenschüssel war aus ihrer Hand geglitten. Sie hatte sie ohnehin nicht angerührt. Und Narzissa schenkte der Sauerei keinerlei Beachtung. Ginny hatte sie ihr heute Morgen auf den Schoß gestellt.

Hermines Beine zitterten, und zum ersten Mal nahm sie Narzissa vor sich tatsächlich wahr. Sie wand sich in dem harten Griff. „Sehr gut", bemerkte Narzissa ernst. „Wachst du jetzt auf, Hermine? Wie viele Tage sind es jetzt?", fragte sie, aber Hermine antwortete nicht. „Sieben Tage gilt dein Freund als vermisst? Sieben Tage lebst du wie ein Einsiedler, isst nicht, schläfst nicht? Wäscht dich scheinbar nicht?", ergänzte Narzissa mit einem knappen Blick auf ihre Erscheinung, aber Hermine wollte nicht-

-und Narzissas Ohrfeige traf sie präzise auf die linke Wange.

„Au!", rief Hermine heiser aus, ihre Stimmbänder unbenutzt und rau. Tränen traten augenblicklich in ihre Augen, während Narzissas andere Hand sie immer noch erbarmungslos am Oberarm festhielt. „Ver- verschwinde aus m-meinem Haus!", brachte Hermine heiser hervor.

„Nein", widersprach Narzissa schlicht, und Hermine blinzelte die Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Es reicht, Hermine."

Das war es, was sie sagte.

Und Hermine wandte ihre letzten Reserven an Kraft auf. Mit aller Macht hob sie die Hände, und stieß Narzissa hart von sich. Die Frau fiel tatsächlich zurück, strauchelte, aber stürzte nicht. Hermine war völlig bereit, dieser Person wehzutun.

„Raus!", schrie Hermine, die ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf, den grauen Blick auf sie geheftet.

„Nein", wiederholte die Frau, und Hermine machte einen schwachen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Dann zwinge ich dich!", flüsterte Hermine und griff nach Narzissas Arm, versuchte, sie aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ziehen, aber Narzissa wehrte sich. Hermine zog härter, begann nach Narzissa zu schlagen, sie zu beleidigen, und Narzissa schien geduldig abzuwarten, schien sie gewähren zu lassen, während Hermine mit zausigen Haaren, ihrem dreckigen Schlafanzug, der ihr kaum noch passte, mit einer Decke über den Schultern, immer wieder versuchte, Narzissa aus ihrem Haus zu befördern.

Wann sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, wusste Hermine nicht.

Und es vergingen zähe Minuten, in denen Hermine schrie und weinte, Narzissa schreckliche Gewalt androhte, ehe ihre Beine zitternd nachgaben, und Hermine zu Boden sank. Narzissa folgte ihr, fing sie praktisch auf, saß auf dem Boden vor ihr, während ihre blonden Haare in Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur gezogen waren. Narzissas Atem ging schnell.

Hermine schloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Ich hasse dich!", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Du bist eine widerliche Person!" Es schüttelte Hermine vor Tränen.

„Shh… es ist ok", murmelte Narzissa, während Hermines Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.

„Du verdienst es nicht, Großmutter zu sein!", rief sie heiser.

Und sie sank nach vorne, zu schwach und müde, und dann fingen sie warme Arme auf, umschlossen ihren Körper, und Narzissas Hand strich sanft über ihren Rücken, während alle Tränen, die Hermine verdrängt hatte, aus ihr flossen, wie böses Gift, das ihren Körper verließ.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Narzissa mit belegter Stimme. „Ich weiß."

Und alles passierte wie in Trance. Hermine ließ Narzissa nicht mehr los, spürte nur den Schwebezauber, den die Frau schließlich anwandte, um sie nach oben zu befördern. Narzissa verließ ihre Seite nicht, als sie die Wanne mit heißen Wasser füllte, Hermine den Schlafanzug auszog und sie mit dem Schwebezauber in die Wanne sinken ließ.

Hermines Tränen ebbten ab, als die warmen Dämpfe sie benebelten. Und sie spürte zum ersten Mal, wie das Baby in ihrem Innern trat. Ihre Augen öffneten sich müde. Sie war zu erschöpft, um sich zu schämen, vor Narzissa nackt zu sein.

„Er… er tritt…", flüsterte sie fast erleichtert, während Narzissa den Schwamm in die Wanne tauchte und sanft Hermines Rücken wusch. Und wieder traten Tränen in Hermines Augen. Eine Woche lang hatte sie das Baby nicht mehr gespürt, und endlich… endlich spürte sie es wieder. Und wie sie ihn spürte! Dumpf nahm sie an, dass ihm das Bad gefiel.

Immer wieder schlossen sich ihre Lider. Und Narzisas Berührungen und die Wärme hüllten sie in einen angenehmen Nebel.

Sie war so… müde….

Seine Mutter konnte viele Dinge.

Sie sprach scheinbar sogar Französisch, war alles, was sich dumpf in seinem Kopf herauskristallisierte.

Er hatte den Schreck seines Lebens bekommen, als er heute Morgen sein Büro betreten hatte. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet, nichtsahnend seinen Tee in der Hand, und war von seinen Kollegen erschrocken worden.

„Surprise!", hatten sie allesamt unisono gerufen, und Dracos Tee war übergeschwappt. Ein blauer Banner schwebte magisch im Raum. ‚C'est un garçon!', stand auf dem Banner, und Draco war vollkommen überfordert gewesen. Für geschlagene zwei Minuten hatte er stumm die Hände seiner Kollegen geschüttelt, die Glückwünsche perplex angenommen, bis er überhaupt begriffen hatte, was vor sich ging.

Scheinbar hatte seine Mutter seinem Vorgesetzten Bescheid gegeben, dass er der Vater eines Kindes wurde, welches er weder gezeugt, noch überhaupt bewusst in seinem Gedächtnis hatte. Nun hielt er ein Glas französischen Champagner in den Händen, während seine Kollegen feierten und sich freuten, einen weiteren Grund zu haben, die Arbeit liegen zu lassen.

„Betrachten Sie Ihren Urlaub als eingereischt!", informierte ihn sein Vorgesetzter Mr. Beaumont, großzügig.

„Meinen-?", wiederholte Draco perplex, und musste erst mal einen Schluck trinken. Der Alkohol weckte seine müden Sinne, aber seine Hände zitterten unwillkürlich. „Mr. Beaumont, ich… ich will keinen Urlaub einreichen. Das ist nicht nötig!", antwortete er, sogar auf Englisch, denn er war so geschockt, dass er vergaß, wo sie waren.

„Ah, ah!", entgegnete Mr. Beaumont kopfschüttelnd, mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Ihre Mutter –at misch bereits informiert, dass Sie das sagen würden!"

Hatte sie? Natürlich hatte sie.

„Und davon möschte isch nischts –ören, Draco!", schloss er in einem ätzenden Sing-Sang.

„Aber… ich habe wirklich nicht-"

„-Sie sind bescheiden, Draco!", rief der Mann seinen Kollegen auffordernd zu, von denen wohl jeder einzelne die Aufforderung, Urlaub zu machen, innerhalb von drei Sekunden annehmen würde.

„Nein, Sir, ich brauche leidglich nicht-"

„-solange getrennt von Ihrem ungeborenen Kind. Ihre Mutter –at misch unterrischtet, dass es zwischen Ihnen und… ah… Ihrer Exfreundnin zu einem Zerwürfnis kam? Aber isch bitte Sie, gehen Sie nach England, gehen Sie ins Krankenhaus! Heißen Sie Ihren Sohn in der Welt willkommen, Draco!"

Dracos Mund öffnete sich. Ach? Es war zu einem Zerwürfnis gekommen?

„Sie möschten doch nischt, dass ich denke, Sie seien eine kalte, britische Fisch?", wollte sein Vorgesetzter direkt wissen, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich perplex. „Isch halte Familie wirklisch sehr -och, Mr. Malfoy", betonte Mr. Beuamont tadelnd. „Und isch möschte misch nischt in Ihnen getäuscht -aben!", warnte er ihn scheinbar.

„Sie wollen, dass ich gehe?", vergewisserte sich Draco tonlos. Aber Mr. Beaumont nickte heftig.

„Naturalement!", rief er mit Nachdruck aus. „Sie verbringen Zeit mit Ihrem Baby, und dann kommen Sie wieder. Es ist alles geklärt! Es ist ja nischt so, als hätten wir die Arbeit wirklisch nötisch, n'est-ce pas?", lachte er das Lachen eines reichen Reinblüters, und Draco fühlte sich verraten und verkauft. Er atmete langsam aus, leerte sein Glas, und musste sich zwingen, ruhiger zu atmen.

„Mh", machte Draco wieder, und jeder seiner Muskeln war angespannt, als er sich ein zweites Glas vom Schreibtisch nahm. Überall blitzte Magie, zauberte kleine Babys in Windeln in die Luft, die fröhlich durch die Luft krabbelten, während seine Laune immer schlechter wurde.

Langsam gingen ihm die Länder aus, dachte er dumpf. Er bekam das leise Gefühl, zu lange hier gewesen zu sein. Leute versuchten, an seinem Leben teilzuhaben, mischten sich ein, bevormundeten ihn, und es gefiel ihm nicht.

Vielleicht musste er nach Neuseeland. Vielleicht würde er dort in Ruhe leben können?

Und er wollte sie nicht sehen! Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich schon beim Gedanken an sie! An das Mädchen, was ihn beleidigt hatte, ihn unreif schimpfte und dann auch noch vor ihm weggelaufen war! Sie und ihr immenser Babybauch, der ihn mehr abschreckte als sonst etwas! Wie weit musste er fortgehen, um es vergessen zu können?

Dachten die Leute, es machte ihm Spaß? Immer und immer wieder erinnert zu werden?

Würde es so sein? Immer? Würde er immer irgendwohin kommen, selbst wenn ein Ozean dazwischen lag, und würden die Leute ihn darauf ansprechen? Würde es immer so sein, dass er mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht werden würde?

Draco wusste nicht, was es war, aber er nahm an, es war Panik. Es war Angst. Es war etwas, was er nicht leiden konnte, womit er nicht umgehen konnte, an seinem besten und kältesten Tag nicht!

Ihm wurde schlecht. Er musste hier raus.

Er verabschiedete sich nicht, aber die Leute waren damit beschäftigt auf ihn anzustoßen! Auf was? Dass er unverschuldet Vater wurde? Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er sich durch den Rand des Kragens, lockerte seine Krawatte, und seine Schritte wurden schneller, er flog die Stufen praktisch hinab, ignorierte die Empfangshexen und stob durch die beiden verspiegelten Flügeltüren nach draußen.

Die Luft schlug ihm kalt ins Gesicht, und er konnte nicht atmen. Er konnte nicht richtig denken, und seine Schritte trugen ihn weiter, trugen ihn an das Ufer der Seine, und seine Hände legten sich um das glatte, kalte Geländer oberhalb des Flusses, und er schloss die Augen.

Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht, während er spürte, wie die Wärme seinen Körper verließ, wie die Übelkeit langsam aus seinem Magen schwand. Langsam atmete er ein, versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken. Der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren, zerzauste sie, schlug sie ihm zurück in die Stirn, und er konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl.

Ihm fehlte die Verbindung. Und er konnte sie nicht vortäuschen, indem er sich vormachte, irgendetwas mit einem Wesen zu tun zu haben, was weder geboren war oder an dessen Zeugung er auch nur im Entferntesten beteiligt war.

Und er stellte sich hier und jetzt – am Ufer der Seine – weit weg von Zuhause, eine Frage, die seit Wochen an ihm nagte: War es wichtig? Würde es in zehn Jahren noch wichtig sein?

Und wenn es das nicht war, wieso konnte er nicht? Er konnte sich nicht erwärmen für diesen Gedanken. Er war kein Vater! Von niemandem! Wieso wollten ihn seine Eltern zwingen? Nicht einmal Granger zwang ihn! Fest presste er die Augen zusammen.

War es sein Recht? War es sein Recht, wenn er nichts damit zu tun hatte? Wenn er nichts damit zu tun haben wollte?

Er würde einen Sohn haben. Einen Jungen, mit seinem Gesicht, mit seinen genetischen Merkmalen, oder nicht? Dracos Augen öffneten sich, und er blickte über das Flussufer hinaus.

Und er würde einen Sohn haben, völlig egal, ob sein Schwanz zu keinem einzigen Zeitpunkt auch nur in die kleinste Nähe von Hermine Granger gekommen war. War es nicht unfair? War nicht wenigstens das die einzige Sache, die ihn dazu bringen könnte, eine Schwangerschaft zu akzeptieren? War es nicht so etwas wie die Strafe nach der Sünde? Hatte man nicht Sex, und dann wurde man bestraft dafür, wenn das Mädchen schwanger wurde?

Er wusste, manche wurden schwanger mit Absicht. Aber diese Absicht existierte in seinem Leben nicht. Und dafür hatte er Sorge getragen! Und dann war er ausgetrickst worden. Jetzt wurde er bestraft, ohne dass er sich wehren konnte! Mit einem Sohn.

Und es war seltsam. Seit wann… dachte er an dieses Wort?

Sohn. Sein wacher Verstand schlang sich förmlich um dieses Wort, wenn Draco ihn ließ. Dann schwebte das Wort in seinem Unterbewusstsein, und Draco glaubte, wahnsinnig zu werden. Und er war sich sicher, bisher nicht über ein Gewissen verfügt zu haben. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass ihn diese eine Tatsache zerstören konnte. Dass er einen Kontinent nach dem nächsten hinter sich lassen würde, nur um… zu vergessen? Etwas zu finden?

Er war schon so verwirrt, dass er nicht mal mehr wusste, wonach er überhaupt suchte, aber er war sich langsam sicher – hier würde er es auch nicht finden.

Und sein Gewissen – oder was auch immer es war – es war da. Er wartete irgendwo in seinem Kopf, irgendwo in der Dunkelheit. Über sechs Monate hatte er es fortgeschickt, es verdrängt, es abgelenkt mit neuen Städten, mit neuen Frauen. Und es kam immer wieder.

Ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er wurde Vater. Er bekam einen Sohn. Und er bekam ihn bald.

Und wenn er sich entschied, alles abzulehnen – würde es nicht jemand irgendwann sagen? Würde dieser Junge nicht irgendwann laufen und denken und sprechen können? Und würde nicht irgendjemand irgendwann einmal sagen… wer sein Vater war?

Draco schluckte schwer.

Ok. Das war es also. Das war seine feine Grenze. Das war sein Limit.

Dann musste er sich wohl entscheiden, ohne dass ihm jemand dabei helfen konnte.

Wann hatte es begonnen, dass es ihn alles so belastete? Dass es ihn tatsächlich belastete, fragte er sich hilflos.

Er hasste die Dinge, die er tun musste. Er hatte sie immer gehasst. Er hatte gehasst, ein Reinblut zu sein, wenn es nur bedeutete, dass man ihm nach dem Krieg immer vorhalten würde, auf der falschen Seite gestanden zu haben. Er hatte gehasste, im Quidditch gegen Harry Potter zu verlieren.

Es war nur Sport gewesen, aber war es im Krieg nicht ähnlich? War Krieg nicht eine Art Sport? Hätte er es da nicht schon ahnen können? Er hasste es, sich dem Willen seiner Eltern zu beugen, und dagegen hatte er sich gewehrt, so gut er konnte! Er war nicht mehr in der Nähe seiner Eltern, wohnte nicht mehr in dem lächerlichen Schloss, das seine Ahnen erbaut hatten, um Macht zu demonstrieren.

Er ging nicht mit den Mädchen aus, die seine Mutter für würdig hielt. Er machte nicht den Job, den sein Vater von ihm erwartete.

Er war erwachsen und versuchte, seinen Genen zu entkommen, so gut es ging! Und er hatte sie nie weitervererben wollen! Niemals!

Er hatte Pansy verlassen, er hatte England verlassen. Er hatte alles getan, um all dem zu entkommen, was er weder haben, noch sein wollte.

Wäre er ein Vater… würde er dann nicht genauso werden, wie alle Väter vor ihm? Würde er nicht wie Lucius sein? Der Gedanke schauderte ihn. Seine Kindheit war nicht gut gewesen. Wirklich nicht gut. Vielleicht waren seine Eltern handzahm geworden, biederten sich an, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er alles vergessen hatte!

Dass er erwachsen war, bedeutete nicht, dass er alt genug war, um einen Sohn zu bekommen.

Und doch… genau danach sah es aus, oder nicht?

Und egal wie viele theoretische Vaterschaften er ablehnen würde in seinem Leben – diese eine Vaterschaft würde bleiben. Und er war bestimmt nicht geflohen, um irgendjemanden zu ärgern, um schwierig zu sein, wie seine Mutter es stets nannte.

Er floh vor sich selbst. Aber vielleicht war es sinnlos? War es nicht zu spät?

War diese Erkenntnis die Verantwortung, die er so fürchtete?

Kälte kroch mittlerweile seinen Körper empor. Er vergrub die kalten Hände in seinen Manteltaschen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, blickte in den grauen Himmel empor, und für gewöhnlich tat er sich nicht schwer, mit Entscheidungen.

Er entschied einfach. Blind.

Und vielleicht war das der einzige Weg? Er würde sich entscheiden, und dann würde er es durchziehen. So tun, als wäre es pure Absicht! Pansy hatte ihm früher mit leiser Enttäuschung in der Stimme gesagt, er träfe blind die Entscheidung, die am vorteilhaftesten für ihn sei. Er hatte es als persönliches Kompliment empfunden, aber mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr, ob es noch so war.

Seine Hand schloss plötzlich sich um etwas unerwartet hartes, rundes im Innern seiner Tasche. Er zog die Hand aus der Tasche hervor. Eine vergessene Galleone lag in seiner Hand, schimmerte golden, und er drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern.

Und achtlos schnippte er sie in die Luft, und sie wirbelte um die eigene Achse. Kopf und Zahl wechselten sich ab, und dann landete sie auf seiner Handfläche und er schloss instinktiv die Finger um das Gold.

Kopf oder Zahl?

Kopf, und er würde nicht zurückgehen. Er würde nicht den Fehler machen, und Verantwortung übernehmen. Er würde mit seinen Eltern brechen, nie mehr mit ihnen reden, er würde seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Kopf, und er wäre frei.

Langsam öffnete er die steifen Finger und blickte auf seine Handfläche hinab.

Der Wind zerrte wieder an seinen Haaren, schien ihn antreiben wollen, zu gehen.

Und er nahm an, soweit er es seinem selbsterwählten Schicksal überließ, Entscheidungen zu treffen, so war die Entscheidung gefallen.

Und er holte weit aus, und mit voller Wucht schleuderte er die Münze von sich, weit über das Geländer hinaus, und er sah wie sie fiel und schließlich im grauen Wasser versank.

Zahl, und er ging zurück nach England und würde Vater werden, als wäre es pure Absicht.


	24. Chapter 24

24\. The Feeling

 _„_ _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live."_

 ** _Elton John_**

Müde schlug sie die Augen auf. War es vorbei? Hatte sie das Kind bekommen? Sie blickte hoffnungsvoll an sich hinab.

Nein, stellte sie enttäuscht fest. Ihr Bauch war immer noch immens. Sie saß relativ aufrecht in einem Bett. Nicht ihrem Bett, wie sie panisch feststellte.

Wo war sie?

Aber die Tür zu ihrem fremden Zimmer öffnete sich augenblicklich.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Ginny sie freundlich. „Du hast sehr lange geschlafen. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Ginny. Und Hermines Mundwinkel sanken, und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie war im Mungo, ging ihr auf. Aber es gab wichtigere Sachen!

„Ist er wieder da? Hat Harry ihn gefunden?", fragte sie sofort nach Alec, und Ginnys gute Laune schwand.

„Noch nicht, Hermine", erwiderte ihre beste Freundin traurig. „Noch nicht. Aber sie finden ihn bestimmt", ergänzte sie sanfter. „Weißt du noch… wie du hierhergekommen bist?", wollte Ginny schließlich wissen, und Hermine dachte nach. Sie wollte weiter über Alec reden, über die Fortschritte, die Harry und Ron hoffentlich machten, aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein, von dem sie dachte, dass sie es nur geträumt hatte.

„Narzissa?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig. „Narzissa hat… mir geholfen?" Und Ginny nickte.

„Ja. Sie und deine Mutter warten übrigens draußen. Möchtest du sie sehen?", erkundigte sich Ginny ruhig, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Dann hob sich ihr Blick.

„Du hast Zauber angewandt?", vermutete Hermine, und Ginny wirkte etwas schuldbewusst. Denn Hermine hatte nicht das Gefühl in ein schwarzes Loch der Trauer zu fallen. Nein, sie fühlte sich… fast normal. Fast ausgeglichen. Und sie konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

„Nur ein paar winzige Zauber, Hermine. Es sind allerdings wichtige Zauber, damit… damit dem Baby nichts passieren wird." Hermine wollte keine Zauber in der Schwangerschaft. Sie verzog den Mund. „Und du kannst später mit Heilerin Carvill über deine Gedanken und Gefühle bezüglich Alec sprechen", fuhr Ginny sanfter fort. Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Und warum nicht mit Ginny? Warum konnte sie mit keinem ihrer Freunde reden, jetzt, wo sie es vielleicht wollte? Und wie sollte sie mit der dummen Heilerin über Gefühle reden, wenn Ginny es erfolgreich geschafft hatte, alle ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken?!

„Carvill? Die Heilerin mit der ich damals über Cedric reden musste? Nein, danke", entgegnete Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Alec ist nicht tot. Er wird lediglich vermisst", stellte sie mit Nachdruck klar, und Ginny nickte seufzend, als lebe Hermine bereits jetzt in einer Illusion. Aber das war nicht so! Hermine spürte, dass Alec am Leben war! Sie wusste es einfach. Auch wenn Ginny es nicht glaubte oder nicht hören wollte!

„Na gut, wie du willst. Aber die Heilerin wird immer ein offenes Ohr für dich haben, ok? Falls du mit jemandem außerhalb von Familie und Freunden sprechen willst", erinnerte sie Ginny. Nein, Hermine hätte am liebsten mit Ginny gesprochen. Aber nicht über den Verlust. Noch war nichts verloren. Noch…- und Hermine erinnerte sich plötzlich und schämte sich augenblicklich, denn sie glaubte, sie hatte Narzissa einige gemeine Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, und sie glaubte, Narzissa hatte sie… gebadet? Oh Merlin.

Ginny räusperte sich schließlich, als sie Hermines Vitalfunktionen überprüft hatte. „Gut, soll ich… Narzissa und Rose reinschicken?"

Hermine ruckte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf. Hatte sie eine große Wahl? Sie war hier praktisch ans Bett gefesselt, oder nicht? Und was war das überhaupt für eine neue Verbindung? Und musste sie Narzissa jetzt dankbar sein, oder so etwas?

Aber Ginny hatte das Zimmer verlassen, und Hermine hörte sie draußen auf dem Flur sprechen. Nahezu gleichzeitig betraten ihre Mutter und Narzissa ihr Zimmer.

„Liebling!", rief ihre Mutter dankbar aus „Geht es dir gut? Und dem Baby auch?" Hermine nickte langsam, ehe ihr Blick auf Narzissa fiel. Diese schwieg, sah sie aufmerksam an, und Hermine erinnerte sich, dass Narzissa ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Aber sie glaubte, sie hatte Narzissa danach geschubst und geschlagen. Merlin, sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie eine Woche in einem bewusstseinsverändernden Zustand gewesen. „Wirken die Medikamente?", wollte ihre Mutter besorgt wissen. „Du sprichst ja immer noch nicht!", rief sie panisch.

„Alles… alles gut, Mum", sagte Hermine endlich, ohne Narzissa aus dem Blick zu lassen.

„Na, Gott sei Dank! Wir hatten uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Sie? Ihre Mutter und Narzissa? Was waren sie jetzt? So was wie seltsame beste Freundinnen?

„Wo ist Dad?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen.

„In der Praxis, Liebling. Heute haben wir so viele Patienten, einer musste arbeiten gehen."

„Natürlich", räumte Hermine ein. Sie war völlig weltvergessen geworden. Und sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter ins Mungo gedurft hatte. Als Muggel. Deswegen war Narzissa wohl auch dabei. Ohne eine magische Person wäre ihre Mutter nie ins Innere gelangt.

„Leider gibt es keine Neuigkeiten. Wegen Alec", ergänzte ihre Mutter vorsichtig. Hermine nickte schließlich.

„Ja, Ginny hat es mir bereits gesagt." Und ihre Mutter schien endlos dankbar, dass Hermine darüber sprechen konnte, ohne in Schockstarre zu verfallen. Aber Alec war auch nicht tot! Ganz einfach, sagte sich Hermine frustriert. Schade, dass sie diese Gefühle nur denken konnte, dank Ginny.

„Hermine, es ist nicht dasselbe, wie… wie mit Cedric", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. „Bitte werd nicht wieder so wie damals", flehte ihre Mutter fast. Hermine hob verstört den Blick.

„Oh, ich werde es versuchen, Mum", brachte sie gepresst hervor. Ihre Mutter war unmöglich, wirklich!

„Rose", mischte sich Narzissa ruhig ein, „könnte ich kurz…?" Sie ließ die Frage unbeendet, aber Rose tätschelte tatsächlich Narzissa Arm und wandte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln ab.

„Aber sicher", murmelte sie und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer. Hermine fasste die blonde Frau näher ins Auge.

„Hast du meine Mutter verhext?", wollte sie knapp wissen, aber Narzissa setzte sich lächelnd zu ihr auf die Bettkante und tat etwas äußerst befremdliches. Sie hob die Hand und strich Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Auge, um sie hinter ihr Ohr zu stecken. Hermine bekam ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrem Innern. Sie schluckte schwer, als sich ihre Kehle etwas zuschnürte.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Narzissa wissen, und Hermine stellte mit Schrecken fest, nichts war mehr übrig geblieben von der Frau, die sie wegen eines Kinderbettchens angeschrien hatte. Hermine nickte unwirsch.

„Ganz gut, denke ich", erwiderte sie, unsicher, wie sie mit Narzissa umgehen sollte.

„Das freut mich." Narzissas Blick fiel auf die Wolldecke zu Hermines Füßen. „Ich war so frei, diese aus deinem Haus mitzunehmen", bemerkte sie knapp. Hermine folgte ihrem Blick. Oh nein! Es war die scheußliche Decke, die Malfoy ihr geschenkt hatte. Aber dumpf erinnerte sie sich, dass sie diese Decke an dem Tag aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, um sich einzuwickeln. Sie wusste nur nicht mehr, warum.

„Oh", sagte Hermine nur.

„Und noch etwas, Hermine", fuhr Narzissa fort, und Hermine fiel auf, dass sie ihren Namen nicht mehr so streng betonte.

„Ja?" Hermine hatte ernsthaft Angst, unhöflich zu sein, zu der Frau, die sie gebadet hatte.

„Ich habe Draco Bescheid gegeben. Ich denke, er wird nun nach England kommen."

„Weshalb?", wollte Hermine ehrlich verwirrt wissen, denn sie war zu müde, Narzissa deswegen zu maßregeln. Außerdem glaubte sie nicht, dass Malfoy irgendein Interesse daran hatte, ihren Bauch zu sehen. Und der Gerichtstermin war doch noch gar nicht, oder?

„Weil du in sechs Wochen ein Kind bekommst", schloss sie. „Und weil du alleine bist", ergänzte sie eine Spur sanfter.

Bestürzt stellte Hermine fest, dass Alec nun zwei Wochen vermisst wurde. Wo war die Zeit geblieben? Wie lange lag sie hier schon? Was war alles geschehen? Und Hermine zog es vor, Narzissas Worte nicht zu kommentieren. Was sollte Malfoy tun? An ihrer Seite sitzen und ihre Hand halten? Ja, das war genau das, was sie ihm schon immer zugetraut hatte, dachte sie dumpf.

Und sie sah Narzissa traurig an. „Wieso kommt er nicht wieder?", flüsterte sie, als wäre es verboten, darüber zu laut zu reden. Und Narzissa schien zu verstehen. Schien zu verstehen, dass Hermine garantiert nicht über Malfoy sprach.

Und die elegante Frau auf ihrer Bettkante bekam einen wehmütigen Ausdruck in ihren hellen Augen.

„Vielleicht kommt er nicht mehr wieder, Hermine", sagte Narzissa sehr ruhig, und Hermine biss die Zähne fest zusammen, als Narzissa ihre warme Hand auf ihre legte. „Ich habe dich sehr gern, Hermine", sagte die ältere Frau schließlich. Und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie weinte, weil Narzissa in Aussicht gestellt hatte, dass Alec nicht mehr wiederkommen würde, oder weil sie sagte, dass sie sie gern hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beiden Dingen. Narzissa schien von ihrem Geständnis selber etwas überrascht.

„Was… was soll ich nur tun, wenn er nicht wiederkommt?", wollte Hermine leise wissen, während Narzissa mit ihrem Seidentaschentuch Hermines Tränen von ihrer Wange wischte.

„Dann hast du uns", war alles, was die Frau sagte, die scheinbar selber gerade Probleme damit hatte, nicht zu weinen.

Niemand wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen. Selbst Ginny wollte sie wieder an diese unfähige Heilerin abschieben. Nur Narzissa sprach wirklich mit ihr.

Und Hermine wusste, warum. Die anderen hatten alle Angst. Angst, dass Hermine wieder seltsam werden würde. Traurig, zurückgezogen, allein. Und deshalb hatten sie alle schon eine Schonhaltung eingenommen. Nur Narzissa nicht.

Und dann lächelte Narzissa ein schmales Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte sie traurig.

Ja. Hermine tat es auch leid. Alles tat ihr schrecklich leid. Und Narzissa wohl auch.

Pansy saß alleine im Wartezimmer. Hermine war heute aus dem Mungo entlassen worden. Pansy wollte nicht in Hermines Haut stecken. Nicht, dass ihre eigene zurzeit besonders bequem war, aber Hermine tat ihr mehr als leid. Aber seltsamerweise hatte sie sich wohl mit Narzissa angefreundet. Und das war bemerkenswert, fand Pansy, während sie gelangweilt durch eine der Zeitschriften blätterte.

In der Zeitung hatten sie nichts weiter von Alec Dermont erwähnt, dem Mienengräber, der wohl Hermines Fast-Verlobter geworden war. Pansy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Hermine durchmachen musste. Sie hatte ihren Ehemann verloren und hatte wohl nun ihren Freund verloren? Pansy machte sich da keine großen Hoffnungen. Wer sollte einen Mienenabsturz überlebt haben, wenn er nach zwei Wochen noch immer nicht gefunden war? Aber das hatte sie Hermine natürlich nicht so gesagt. Sie würden bald Mütter werden, und Pansy war selber zurzeit sehr nahe an jedem Wasser gebaut.

Sie hatte mit Preston nicht mehr gesprochen. Auch seine Anrufe über Floh hatten nachgelassen. Vielleicht hatte er endlich begriffen, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte?

Aber fast vermisste Pansy die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie von ihm bekommen hatte.

Ach, es war zum Verrücktwerden mit ihr.

Die Tür zum Wartezimmer öffnete sich. Kam Hermine doch noch zur-

Starr vor Schreck sah Pansy zur Tür.

Träumte sie? Fing sie jetzt an, zu halluzinieren? Gehörte das zur Schwangerschaft wie die Morgenübelkeit?

„Hey Pans", begrüßte er sie, mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den schönen Lippen, was sehr schnell wieder verschwand. „Dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde", schloss er, kam zu ihr geschlendert und setzte sich neben sie, als wäre es etwas, was sie immer taten. Als käme er jede Woche hier her. Das Blond seiner Haare fing jeden Lichtfunken des Raumes auf, und Pansy wusste noch genau, wie sich seine Haare unter ihren Fingern anfühlten.

„Draco?", flüsterte sie, denn sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich hier war.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, und Wachsamkeit ruhte in seinem grauen Blick. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er hier war und ihr eine nicht selbstbezogene Frage stellte.

„Gut?", erwiderte sie stocksteif vor Schreck.

„Ja? Du bist ziemlich rund geworden", stellte er sachlich fest. Ihr Ausdruck fiel von ihrem Gesicht, aber die Bedeutung seiner Worte schienen ihm aufzugehen. „Das war nur eine Feststellung", ergänzte er. „Du siehst gut aus", schloss er abschließend, als hätte sie ihn danach gefragt. Und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sie anfing zu weinen.

„Draco", flüsterte sie, und er tat, was sie nie mehr für möglich gehalten hatte! Er nahm sie zaghaft in den Arm! Sie klammerte sich an ihn, als wäre er Jahre fort gewesen. So kam es ihr vor.

„Sachte, sachte!", brachte er abgehackt hervor, aber Pansy ließ ihn nicht los.

„Es… tu mir… so leid, Draco!", brachte sie schluchzend stoßweise hervor.

„Ja, das… kann ich mir denken, Pansy", erwiderte er gepresst. „Keine-Luft-mehr!", informierte er sie erstickt, und sie ließ langsam von ihm ab. Er war es wirklich. Ihr Draco!

„Wieso bist du hier? Vergibst du mir? Wo bist du nur gewesen?"

Und er verdrehte die Augen auf die Art und Weise, die sie liebte. Auch wenn er genervt wirkte von ihren Worten. „Meinetwegen, ja. Ich vergebe dir", sagte er dann, mit einem langen Blick, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Und sie merkte, dass er anders wirkte. Sie konnte nur nicht genau sagen, was es war.

„Draco!", schluchzte sie, nur weil sie unbedingt noch einmal seinen Namen auf ihren Lippen schmecken wollte, und er wirkte etwas peinlich berührt von ihrem Ausbruch. Aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir deine Gefühle für Preston aufheben?", erkundigte er sich ernster.

„Preston?", flüsterte Pansy, und langsam dämmerte ihr, dass Draco nicht hier war, um zu ihr zurückzukommen.

„Er ist der Vater, oder nicht?" Pansys Mundwinkel sanken und sie wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.

„Ja. Leider", murmelte sie, und Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Zu kurz, als das ein Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellen konnte, und plötzlich wusste sie, was anders war. Seine Sorglosigkeit, seine unerschütterliche Überzeugung von sich selbst, waren verschwunden. Er lächelte nicht mehr. Er wirkte fast schwermütig. Was war aus ihm geworden? Hatte Amerika das mit ihm gemacht? Hatte es ihn gebrochen, wie man den Willen eines Wildpferdes bricht, um es gefügig zu machen? Um es zu zähmen?

„Preston ist ein reicher Mann", war alles, was er sagte, und er streckte die Beine auf dem Wartezimmerstuhl aus. Schien Entspannung zu suchen, aber hier nicht finden zu können, stellte sie mit einem Blick in sein verschlossenes Gesicht fest.

Wo kam er überhaupt her, fragte sie sich, und hatte beinahe Angst zu fragen. Sie hatte schon Angst, einen Scherz über Preston zu machen. Und deshalb musterte sie ihn beunruhigt.

Aber sie musste wohl oder übel fragen – wenn er denn nicht hier war, um ihren ehrlosen Hintern nach Hause zu schleppen, um für immer mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sie machte sich da nicht viel vor.

„Was… tust du hier?", fragte sie ihn und konnte ihn nur ansehen. Konnte nur in sein schönes Gesicht blicken, das ihr solange verwehrt geblieben war, auch wenn sie keine Freude darauf erkennen konnte. Und er wand sich ein wenig auf dem Stuhl.

„Ich bin zurück", sagte er nur, als wäre es ein herber Schicksalsschlag. Er wirkte so verändert. Er wirkte so anders. Auf eine befremdliche Art beherrscht und… was war es? Er wirkte… erwachsen, dachte sie unwillkürlich. Und sie wusste es nicht, weshalb sie es in Bezug auf Draco mit etwas Schlechtem in Verbindung setzte. Vielleicht, weil es ihm nicht stand? Vielleicht stand ihm der Rebell besser zu Gesicht?

„Aus…? Wo warst du noch mal überall?", wollte sie nonchalant wissen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch zu stark und verriet, dass dieses Aufeinandertreffen für sie mehr als normal war.

„Hier und da", wich er ihrer Frage aus. Er erzählte nicht von sich, ging ihr plötzlich erschrocken auf. Draco Malfoy führte ein Gespräch, ohne über sich selbst zu reden. Pansy starrte ihn immer noch an wie eine Erscheinung.

„Warum bist du hier? Hier im Mungo?", flüsterte sie, denn sie hatte Angst, würde sie zu laut sprechen, würde sie ihn verscheuchen – oder sie würde aufwachen.

„Ich war bei Blaise", antwortete er gleichmütig. So völlig anders, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. „Und er meinte, du wärst hier jeden Freitag um zwölf zur Vorsorge", schloss er, aber Pansy spürte, das war nicht das Ende des Satzes. „Und Granger auch", schloss er, fast etwas zu belanglos, zu tonlos, zu…- es machte sie fast wütend, wie er sprach!

„Granger?", wiederholte sie langsam, etwas stockend. Und sie fasste ihn genau ins Auge. Konnte es sein? War der Stier gezähmt? Waren die Hörner abgestoßen? War er tatsächlich hier, um… Hermine zu sehen? Und es schmerzte an Stellen, die Pansy gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Ihr Herz schmerzte kurz. Was war das, was Draco hier von sich preis gab? War es ein Hauch der seltenen Verantwortung, die er für sie nie übrig gehabt hatte?

Und wo kam sie her? Sie glaubte, so etwas wie ein Bewusstsein nie in seinem Blick gesehen zu haben. Aber sie konnte es praktisch spüren. Es ruhte in ihm. Eine seltsame Ausstrahlung, die ihr deutlich zeigte, dass er hier war, um zu bleiben.

Der Prinz war zurückgekehrt, um König zu werden. Es war wie eine seltsame Verwandlung. Es war wie ein unerwartetes Erwachsenwerden. Die Zeit der leichten Lebenslust schien vorüber, dachte sie mit bitterem Wehmut. Und sie hatte das bewirkt? Alles wegen ihres Fehlers? Sie hatte letztendlich seinen starken Willen gebrochen? Sie war dafür verantwortlich, dass er ernst und unglücklich vor ihr saß?

„Du bist zurückgekommen, wegen Hermine?", flüsterte sie schockiert, und niemals hätte sie jemand auf seine Antwort vorbereiten können. Niemand!

„Ich bin zurückgekommen, wegen meines Sohnes."

Und Pansy musste schlucken. Pansy musste… aufstehen!

Und das tat sie auch. Ruckartig hatte sie sich erhoben. Es stach und brannte hinter ihren Augen. Wäre es ihr Kind, dann… wäre er jetzt hier für sie! Alles, was es brauchte war ein Ultimatum, was man Draco Malfoy stellte? Wozu man ihn zwang, und dann war er fähig, all seine Werte und seine Vorstellungen zu überwinden und die Herausforderung anzunehmen? Auch wenn er seinen gesamten Charakter dafür einbüßte? Dann wäre er bereit, Vater zu sein! Das konnte nicht sein! Es konnte nicht!

„Pans", entfuhr es ihm auch noch beschwichtigend, als hätte er ihre Reaktion antizipiert! Seit wann tat er so etwas? Früher hatte er nicht einmal gewusst, wann ihr Geburtstag war, wenn sie es ihm nicht regelrecht in den Kopf geflucht hatte! Er hatte sie laufend vergessen, stehen gelassen, sich nie entschuldigt für gar nichts! Aber sie konnte gerade nicht rational sein. Sie konnte gerade nicht die Freundin sein, die er vielleicht brauchte – oder auch nicht, denn für sie war er ja gar nicht hier! Sie konnte auch Hermine gerade keine Freundin sein. Jetzt gerade konnte sie nur Pansy sein. Jetzt gerade war nur Platz für sie in ihrem Kopf.

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ihr Draco war nicht mehr ihr Draco. Er würde es nie mehr sein. Eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange, so heiß, als wäre sie gerade aus der eisigen Kälte ins Warme gekommen, und ihr Körper wäre noch taub und kalt.

Ginny öffnete die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer.

„Pansy, wir können jetzt- oh", unterbrach sich Ginny verblüfft. Sie blinzelte mehrfach, als sie Draco erblickte. Und Pansy wischte sich zornig die Träne von der Wange. Die dumme Träne, die wagte, der Welt zu zeigen, dass sie verletzt war.

„Ich muss gehen", informierte Pansy Ginny steif. „Verschieben wir den Termin bitte auf Montag", flüsterte sie beherrschter, und Ginny nickte perplex. Dann wandte sich Pansy eilig ab.

„Pansy!", rief ihr Draco nach, und sie wollte nie mehr ihren Namen aus seinem Mund hören! Sie wollte nicht, dass er noch jemals an sie dachte! Er hatte sie um ihren Erbetil gebracht, nur um dann doch aufzutauchen, und bei Hermine zu sein! Pansy wusste, sie verhielt sich kindisch. Sie verhielt sich absolut falsch. Und sie wusste in ihrem Innern, dass Hermine bestimmt nicht auf diesen Tag gewartet hatte! Zwar war Draco nicht mehr der echte Draco, aber jeder Draco wäre Pansy immer noch recht gewesen! Aber dennoch verging Pansy vor Eifersucht, und sie musste gehen.

Dorthin, wo man ihr Beachtung schenkte. Zu der Person, die in den letzten Wochen ihre Aufmerksamkeit vergeblich gesucht hatte.

Sie wollte jetzt Wertschätzung und Beachtung! Jetzt, wo sie nahe dran war, zu zerbrechen, wollte sie zu ihm. Was fiel Preston ein, sich ausgerechnet jetzt nicht mehr bei ihr zu melden, dachte sie aufgebracht, während sie das Mungo verließ.

Sie hasste die Kutschfahrt. Aber im Mungo hatte sie auch nicht bleiben wollen. Nachher musste sie noch sechs Wochen dort bleiben! Ginny hatte ihr die Tabletten mitgegebn. Es waren sieben hochdosierte magische Pillen. Magische Tabletten waren sehr hübsch anzusehen. Sie schimmerten in allen Regenbogenfarben, und lösten nach dem Runterschlucken den Zauber aus, der in Hermines Fall alle Schmerzrezeptoren und Synapsen, die ihre Trauer steuerten, in normalem Maße hielt.

Antidepressiva nannte Hermine es, aber Glückszauber gefiel Ginny um einiges besser. Und Hermine durfte nur eine siebenfache Dosierung einnehmen, denn das schadete dem Baby nicht. Hermine kam sich zwar vor, wie ein emotionsloser Zombie, aber es schadete dem Baby nicht!

Sie war endlich wieder angekommen, hatte auf Narzissas Angebot verzichtet, nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen, und wollte auch nicht, dass ihre Mutter sich Urlaub nahm und bei ihr einzog, bis die Schwangerschaft vorbei wäre.

Bei Gott nicht! Eigentlich war sie dankbar, dass die Tabletten ihr halfen, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Obwohl sie eigentlich das Wesentliche verdrängten, wurde Hermine klar. Der Kutscher half ihr aus der Kutsche. Merlin, war sie dick geworden.

„Danke", murmelte sie beschämt, er tippte sich an die Kappe, und Hermine mochte, dass das Mungo die lange Fahrt bezahlt hatte. Denn Kleingeld hatte sie nun wirklich nicht zur Hand.

Sie war Zuhause, und die Sonne schien das erste Mal vom blauen Himmel. Es war April geworden. Und es war schön draußen. Schnell waren die Kutsche und die Thestrale, die sie zogen, in der Desillusionierung verschwunden. Schöne Tiere, dachte Hermine. Leider nur so traurig. Sie seufzte schwer und stellte fest, dass ihr Gartentor offen stand.

Stirnrunzelnd ging sie den Weg zu ihrer Haustür entlang. Das Gras war so lang geworden. Wann war das passiert?

Irgendwann war es Frühling geworden, fiel ihr verblüfft auf.

Und sie hielt inne.

Sehr plötzlich.

Denn jemand saß auf ihrer kleinen Bank neben der Haustür.

Sie starrte ihn an, wie eine Erscheinung. Er hatte die Arme auf die Lehne hinter sich gelehnt, den Kopf zurückgelegt, und die Sonne beschien sein Gesicht. Sein Mantel lag neben ihm, und er saß tatsächlich in Jeans und beigen Pullover auf ihrer Bank. Sie kam ungläubig näher, hatte für eine winzige Sekunde gedacht, ihr Verstand spiele ihr einen Streich.

Sie hatte für eine Sekunde geglaubt, es wäre Alec, der auf sie wartete.

Sie hatte es wirklich gedacht! Aber auf den zweiten Blick hatte sie gesehen, dass es nicht so war.

Denn Alec war nicht blond.

Jetzt stand sie zwei Meter vor ihrer Bank und konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen.

Aber… was tat er hier? Und als er die Augen blinzelnd öffnete, den Kopf hob und sie ansah, wäre sie fast erschrocken zusammen gezuckt. Nein, sie träumte nicht. Es waren keine Nebenwirkungen der Tabletten, stellte sie fest.

Er hob die Hand zu seinem Gesicht, schirmte seine Augen ab, und dann sah er sie an.

„Hey", begrüßte Draco Malfoy sie von ihrer Bank aus, mit ruhiger, sonorer Stimme, so als hätte er sie erwartet. Aber er saß auf ihrer Bank, also… musste er auf sie gewartet haben…? Er hatte die Ärmel des hellen Pullovers hochgeschoben, und der Arm, den er gehoben hatte, um seine Augen abzuschirmen, war sein linker, und sie erkannte das schwarze Mal auf seinem Unterarm.

Wenn sie noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, dann hatten sich diese nun bitter zerschlagen.

Er war es tatsächlich. Und immer noch saß er dreist auf ihrer Bank.

Und was genau tat er hier? Der Gerichtstermin war erst in zwei Wochen.

Wieso saß er auf ihrer Bank? Diese Frage war in ihrem Kopf sehr, sehr wichtig geworden.

Und sie nahm an, nichts Gutes würde an diesem Tag passieren.

Es war so ein Gefühl, was sie hatte.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl, bei dem Anblick von einem beängstigend selbstbewussten Draco Malfoy auf ihrer Gartenbank.


	25. Chapter 25

25\. Curiosity

 _„_ _Curiosity. You're going to want it: A chance to be admired,_

 _and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist._

 _You're going to want to know... what it tastes like._ _"_

 ** _Dead Man's Chest_**

Als sie noch immer kein Wort herausgebracht hatte, erhob sich Malfoy von ihrer Bank. Er überragte sie nun, und automatisch legte sich ihr Kopf in ihren Nacken, während sie ihn weiterhin nur vollkommen entgeistert ansehen konnte. Aller Zorn, den sie vielleicht empfand, konnte sie praktischerweise nicht in Worte fassen.

„Hättest du etwas Zeit?", fragte er sie, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überfordert, denn das hier war doch derselbe Mann, mit dem sie sich vor Monaten gestritten hatte, oder nicht? Derselbe Mann, der sie beleidigt hatte, der ihr Vorwürfe gemacht hatte? Der unreife, verzogene, arrogante Malfoy, den sie vor dem Reinblüter-Club hatte stehen lassen, weil er ein Arschloch war?

„Zeit?", fand sie endlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Zeit für… was?", brachte sie argwöhnisch und immer noch etwas neben sich hervor. Was zur Hölle tat er hier?! Und er sah sie anders an, stellte sie unbehaglich fest. Wo war der Zorn in seinen Augen, den er für sie bereithielt, wann immer er sie bisher getroffen hatte? Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft waren es nur zwei Male gewesen, die sie sich gesehen hatten, aber keines dieser Treffen war irgendwie positiv verlaufen, erinnerte sie sich schwach.

„Zeit, zu reden", antwortete er schlicht. Da war nichts in seinen Augen. Kein Gefühl, was sie definieren konnte.

Ob sie Zeit hatte? Was war das für eine Frage? Nein. Sie bereitete sich vor, ins Weltall zu fliegen! Was dachte er? Aber wieso machte er sich die Mühe, ihr so eine rhetorisch höfliche Frage zu stellen? Worauf wollte er hinaus? Was wollte er von ihr?

„Du… du willst in mein Haus kommen?", schloss sie also aus seiner Frage, äußerst ungläubig. Und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich sanft, als er nickte.

„Das war der Plan", bestätigte er nickend. Er war so… sie wusste nicht, was es war? Neutral? War das das Wort? Und sie wollte nicht wirklich, dass er in ihr Haus kam. Halb schüttelte sie also den Kopf, halb nickte sie. Kurz runzelte sich seine Stirn.

„Ich… was möchtest du von mir?", fragte sie ihn also verschlossen und musterte ihn, wie man den Feind musterte.

„Ich würde mit dir gerne über die Gerichtsverhandlung sprechen. Und über ein paar andere Dinge", erwiderte er geduldig auf ihre Frage. Wog er sie in falscher Sicherheit? Wieso war er hier? Was wollte er besprechen? Was gab es da zu besprechen? Aber sie sah sich außerstande, sich mit ihm zu duellieren, oder sich noch großartig anzustrengen. Langsam wurde ihr warm. Und langsam taten ihre Füße weh, vom Stehen.

Also ergab sie sich. Aber nur, weil ihr Körper müde wurde. „Fein, meinetwegen. Fünf Minuten", räumte sie ihm ein und glaubte tatsächlich, selber schuld zu sein, wenn sie ihn in ihr Haus ließ. Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie ihre Tür auf, und er folgte ihr in das relativ kühle Haus. Ihre Tasche hatte sie bei Ginny gelassen. Sie würde sie später aus dem Mungo mitbringen. Wahrscheinlich wäre Hermine der Arm vor Erschöpfung abgefallen, hätte sie ihre Sachen auch noch tragen müssen.

Er folgte ihr tatsächlich ins Wohnzimmer. „Setz dich", sagte sie also, mehr als widerwillig, während ihr Atem schwerer ging. Und wortlos setzte er sich ihr gegenüber auf ihren Sessel, in dem sie eine Woche zuvor ihre depressive Phase ausgelebt hatte. Ihr ging auf, dass jemand die verschüttete Suppe beseitigt hatte. Generell war es erstaunlich ordentlich hier. So ordentlich wie früher ihr Kinderzimmer gewesen war, wenn ihre Mutter unauffällig nach Hermines Geheimnissen gestöbert hatte – oder wonach Mütter heimlich suchten, wenn sie so taten, als würden sie das Zimmer aufräumen! Aber ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, stellte sie verärgert fest. Merlin, er musste noch denken, sie wäre so unbeteiligt wie er!

Und jetzt saß sie mit Draco Malfoy in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Und er wirkte hier so fehl am Platz wie ein Kröter im pinken Tutu wirken würde.

Voller Argwohn betrachtete sie ihn. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht, das sie kaum kannte, seine Nase besaß eine leichte Krümmung, und seine Nasenflügel waren sehr kantig geschnitten. Er besaß hohe Wangenknochen, ein fast symmetrisches Gesicht. Über seiner Oberlippe hatte er links ein winziges Muttermal. Wenn er sprach konnte sie die Grübchen in seinen Wangen erahnen. Ihr Kopf scannte all diese Dinge, fragte sich unwillkürlich, was wohl vererbt werden würde, bis ihr aufging, dass vor ihr tatsächlich der Vater ihres Kindes saß.

Merlin…. Sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, wie ihr Kind aussehen würde, denn so genau hatte sie Draco Malfoy nie ins Auge gefasst. Aber der Tag rückte näher, und egal, wie gut sie die Tatsache verdrängte – sie nahm an, ihr Sohn würde irgendwie so ähnlich wie dieser Mann aussehen, den sie nicht kannte.

Er war groß. In einer Menschenmenge wohl schwer zu übersehen. Seine Beine waren lang, sein Oberkörper war weder schmal, noch schmächtig. Er war nicht breit gebaut, aber definitiv zeichnete sich sein Bizeps durch den Pullover ab, und sie nahm ebenfalls an, dass er keinen Schmähbauch besaß. Seine Hände hatte er auf seinem Schoß gefaltet. Auch seine Finger waren lang und schlank. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Besaß er Geheimratsecken, fragte sie sich ein wenig abwesend. Aber es sah nicht so aus. Seine Haare wirkten voll und noch vollständig auf seinem Kopf vorhanden. Nur leider waren sie so absurd hellblond. Sie nahm an, würde sie mit ihren Fingern durch die Strähnen fahren, würden sie sich angenehm dicht anfühlen.

Seine Augen waren fast schon bemerkenswert blau. Gar nicht mehr blau, dachte sie plötzlich, als sie genauer hinsah. Sie waren grau wie Schiefer. Wie Narzissas Augen, ging ihr verblüfft auf. Aber die Form war-

„-suchst du irgendetwas Bestimmtes?", unterbrach seine Stimme ihre kleine mentale Wanderung über sein Äußeres ein wenig unbehaglich. Sie schluckte ertappt. Und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein!", behauptete sie nur. „Also, was willst du besprechen?", entfuhr es ihr unsicher. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt, mit ihm zu reden, geschweige denn, mit ihm irgendwo alleine zu sein. Mit Absicht. Und er war so merkwürdig gefasst. So seltsam vorbereitet. Er wirkte nicht so jähzornig oder betrunken wie das letzte Mal. Er wirkte ernster. Er wirkte… fast vorsichtig, fast wachsam. Und sie hasste die Wirkung ihrer Tabletten, denn sie kam sich selber vor wie in eigenartiger Trance.

Eine Trance, die ihr erlaubte, Draco Malfoys Gesicht zu studieren, als wäre es irgendwie wichtig!

„Ich… habe den Gerichtstermin abgesagt", sagte er schließlich, und riss sie aus ihren sinnlosen Gedanken. Es waren wenige Worte, aber ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam, voller Unverstand.

„Du hast…?", wiederholte sie, aber die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

„Ich habe den Termin abgesagt", bestätigte er ruhig. Zu ruhig! Was zur Hölle sollte das, dachte sie panisch. Aber sie zwang sich, zu antworten. Ruhig und langsam. Aber anders würde sie ihm auch nicht antworten können, dachte sie wütend.

„Wieso?" Aber ihre Stimme war einige Lagen höher gerutscht.

„Ich habe… es mir anders überlegt", antwortete er mit Bedacht, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie verstand, was er sagte.

„Was hast du dir anders überlegt?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen. Und sein grauer Blick traf sie so sicher, so unerschütterlich, dass sich ihr Mund langsam öffnete. Spielten ihr die Tabletten einen Streich? Träumte sie gerade?

„Ich werde die Vaterschaft annehmen, und deshalb sehe ich davon ab, einen lästigen Termin vor Gericht einzuhalten", erklärte er, ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Es war unangenehm. Und… was? Sie musste den Blick als erstes abwenden, denn seine intensiven Augen waren ihr unangenehm, wenn sie sich zu lange darauf konzentrierte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie verstört, obwohl sie wusste, was er wohl damit meinte.

„Ich möchte diese Vaterschaft annehmen", erklärte er erneut, immer noch vollkommen gefasst. Und sehr ernst. Als hätte er erklärt, er würde sich mit dem Verlauf einer schlimmen Krankheit abfinden. Ja, so kam er ihr vor.

„Malfoy, du hast gesagt-", aber er unterbrach sie, und ein wenig von dem Malfoy, den sie geglaubt hatte, zu kennen, kam zum Vorschein.

„-ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", entgegnete er barsch, aber er fing sich wieder. „Aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

„Wieso?", wollte sie fast verzweifelt wissen, denn das war ganz und gar nicht, was sie geplant hatte.

„Wieso?", wiederholte er, ein wenig verblüfft, aber dann ging er auf ihre Frage ein. „Weil ich Verantwortung für meinen Sohn übernehmen will", erklärte er, wie ein erwachsener Mensch. Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf, denn es klang so unfassbar falsch und aufgesetzt. Ach, wenn sie doch nur schreien könnte!

„Aber…" Und sie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wozu?", wollte sie leise wissen. Alec würde ihren Sohn adoptieren, wenn er zurückkäme. Aber das wollte sie Malfoy nicht sagen. Sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie und Alec heiraten würden, denn vielleicht wusste er von Alecs Verschwinden. Und vielleicht würde er sagen, was Narzissa gesagt hatte. Und deshalb konnte sie ihn nur fassungslos ansehen. Und leider nicht schreien.

Und er sagte, was sie noch weniger nachvollziehen konnte.

„Weil man für gewisse Dinge die Verantwortung übernehmen muss", schloss er, sichtlich ungeduldiger.

„Aber nicht dafür!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wir… hatten… du hast mir gesagt, du willst nicht mit mir Familie spielen?", wiederholte sie seine ätzenden Worte, die ihr sehr wohl im Gedächtnis geblieben waren.

„Das war damals", sagte er einfach nur gepresst, und sie spürte, wie die Medikamente ihre Gefühle davon abhielten, übermächtig zu werden.

Hermine sah ihn wieder verständnislos an. Wieso wollte er das?

„Du musst keine Verantwortung übernehmen, Malfoy", versuchte sie es erneut. Und er nickte! Er nickte tatsächlich!

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht muss. Ich möchte es", korrigierte er sie nun, und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber er sah definitiv nicht so aus, als ob er es wollte! Er wirkte so… Gott, sie konnte es nicht mal benennen! „Weil es das vernünftige ist", schloss er knapp. Das Vernünftige? Merlin, er tat so, als lebten sie in den fünfziger Jahren, und er hätte sie geschwängert und wollte den Fehler wieder gut machen!

„Malfoy-", begann sie aufgelöst, aber er schenkte ihr wieder einen dieser intensiven Blicke.

„-es ist kein großer Akt", behauptete er jetzt achselzuckend. „Ich meine, ich bitte dich nicht um deine Hand, ich möchte nicht in dein Leben eingreifen, ich werde nicht in dein Haus ziehen. Das Kind wäre meines, ob ich nun auftauchen würde oder nicht", informierte er sie, aber es kam ihr vor, als spräche er zu sich selbst.

„Was willst du mit einem Kind?", schaffte sie ungläubig zu fragen. „Was hast du dir bitteschön vorgestellt?"

Merlin, endlich ließ die Wirkung nach. Und sie war froh, dass sie nicht in Trauer versinken musste! Stattdessen konnte sie endlich mal wütend werden. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Er schien den leisen Stimmungswandel zu merken, ging ihr auf, denn sein Blick wurde wachsamer. Und tatsächlich schien sie auf eine Schwachstelle gestoßen zu sein, denn er sah nicht gerade danach aus, als hätte er den perfekten Plan.

„Ich bin der Vater", wiederholte er, als wäre es ein wildfremdes Konzept, mit dem er sich erst vertraut machen müsste. „Und das heißt, ich bekomme die Hälfte."

„Die Hälfte?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Die Hälfte von was? Willst du einen Arm und ein Bein von-" Aber er unterbrach sie, konnte sich scheinbar nur schlecht auf dem Sessel halten, aber er blieb dennoch sitzen, schien sich anstrengen zu wollen, zivilisiert zu bleiben, für was auch immer, denn hätte sie nicht gerade die Ausmaße eines Nilpferdes, sie würde längst auf den Beinen stehen!

„-nein!", knurrte er. „Ich will ihn jeden zweiten Tag. Ich werde ihn genauso oft sehen wie du", informierte er sie, als wäre das Kind ein Spielzeug, was sie sich teilen könnten. Gott, war sie wütend! Und endlich, endlich kam es raus!

„Oh, natürlich! Das ist kein Problem! Ich gebe dir einfach jeden zweiten Tag meine Brüste mit nach Malfoy Manor!", rief sie aufgebracht, und er blinzelte verstört.

„Ich wohne nicht in…- und was soll das heißen?", wollte er entnervt wissen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich über so viel Unverstand.

„Ein Baby wird gestillt, Malfoy? Es ist kein Stofftier, es braucht Nahrung?", fuhr sie ihn an, und gleich würde sie aufstehen!

„Das weiß ich selber!", erwiderte er ungehalten. „Man kann Muttermilch abfüllen!", schien er sein Halbwissen mehr oder weniger angewidert preiszugeben. Und Hermine kamen die dummen Passagen aus den Babybüchern in den Sinn.

„Nicht, dass ich darüber mit dir diskutieren müsste, aber es wird nicht empfohlen, das Kind zu schnell an die Flasche zu gewöhnen. Jeder Ratgeber rät Müttern davon ab. Denn es kann zu Milchstau kommen, und-" Sein Gesicht hatte eine besonders angewiderte Note angenommen, und sie verdrehte gereizt die Augen. „Jedenfalls werde ich mich auf diesen Deal nicht einlassen!", informierte sie ihn. Und er sah sie abschätzend an. Es war schon furchtbar genug, dass sie mit ihm überhaupt darüber diskutieren musste!

„Dann bist du eben dabei. Aber ich verzichte auf keinen Tag, der mir zusteht!", sagte er barsch.

„Warum, Merlin noch mal?! Und was lässt dich annehmen, dass ich dich jeden zweiten Tag sehen will?", fuhr sie ihn erschüttert an, und konnte nicht fassen, wie wütend sie war. Und sie erhoben sich nahezu gleichzeitig, auch wenn Hermine dafür etwas länger brauchte.

„Oh, glaub mir, ich will dich auch nicht sehen, aber es ist wie es ist, Granger!", benutzte er zum ersten Mal ihren Nachnamen, und immerhin war Zorn überhaupt ein Gefühl, war er zeigte.

„Es ist wie es ist? Du hast dich das letzte halbe Jahr einen Scheiß interessiert, Malfoy!", gab sie ihm zu bedenken. „Das hier", sie deutete vollumfänglich auf ihren Bauch, „ist kein Basar! Du kannst nicht kommen, wenn du gerade Lust hast! Man ist dabei oder man ist es nicht!"; fuhr sie ihn an.

Und innerlich kochte sie. Und unfassbarerweise wirkte er ebenso wütend, aber er hatte überhaupt kein Recht! Was zur Hölle lief hier falsch? Sie hatte ihn nie dabei haben wollen! Er hatte es nie gewollt! Und jetzt hatte sie das ganze Narzissa-Fiasko halbwegs überwunden, fand sich mit der Tatsache ab, dass Narzissa Malfoy wohl vielleicht doch eine größere Rolle in ihrem Leben spielen würde, aber das hier?! Das würde nicht passieren! Was war in ihn gefahren?!

Sie musste ruhiger atmen, denn sie war nervös. Sie hatte sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, wo Preston wohnte. Und jetzt hatte sie eine Stunde in einer Kutsche sitzen müssen, um überhaupt anzukommen. Selbst wenn sie es sich letztendlich anders überlegt hätte, würde sie nicht unverrichteter Dinge wieder verschwinden, denn es war viel zu viel Aufwand.

Und mit fahrigen Fingern hatte sie den Türklopfer betätigt.

Sie war sich nicht völlig sicher, ob das das Haus seiner Eltern war.

Ein Elf öffnete, so wie es immer der Fall war. Er betrachtete sie unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, was möchten Sie?", fragte er, und sein Akzent lag irgendwo im gälischen Bereich.

„Ist Preston da?", fragte sie ein wenig atemlos. „Pansy Parkinson", stellte sie sich eilig vor.

„Einen Moment", sagte der Elf, bedeutete ihr, im Korridor zu warten und wandte sich ab. Langsam fiel die Tür hinter Pansy zu, und als der Elf mit einem Plopp verschwand, überlegte sie, einfach wieder zu verschwinden. Der Korridor war kathedralenförmig. Die Decke war hoch und rund, sehr gotisch. Sie betrachtete die uralten Rüstungen, die den Gang säumten, und es erinnerte sie an ein gotisches Hogwarts. Nein. Sie könnte sich nicht vorstellen, hier zu leben. Da gefiel ihr das Haus ihrer Eltern sogar besser, und selbst das konnte sie nicht unbedingt leiden.

Sollte sie gehen? Sollte sie bleiben? Der Weg war sehr weit gewesen….

Ach, es waren zu viele Gedanken, dachte sie erschöpft. Und dann vernahm sie schnelle Schritte, die von den hohen Steinwänden widerhallten.

Prestons Gestalt trat um eine Kurve, und er stand im Korridor. Sie hatte ihn eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Und damit hatte sich auch erledigt, ob sie gehen oder bleiben würde, dachte sie dumpf. Er kam schnell auf sie zu, die Schritte zu schnell, als dass ihm ihr Auftauchen egal war. Und er sah gut aus, in seiner Anzughose und dem hellen Hemd. Warum trug er nie eine Jogginghose? Einen Pyjama? Wieso sah er immer so gut aus, als könne die Queen persönlich in sein Haus kommen? Ihr kam es vor, als könne sie ihn nicht wirklich überraschen.

„Pansy?", entfuhr es ihm, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. Aber scheinbar war er überrascht. Dass sie ihn nackt gesehen hatte war schon so lange her, fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Ein halbes Jahr. Länger noch! Dass sie ihn überhaupt nackt gesehen hatte! Sie hasste ihre Gedanken gerade. „Was… was tust du hier?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig, aber nicht abweisend. Wahrscheinlich würde sie losheulen, wenn er sie jetzt nach Hause schicken würde.

„Du… du hast nicht mehr geschrieben", sagte sie das erste, was ihr einfiel. Seine Stirn runzelte sich verblüfft.

„Was?"

„Und über Floh hast du auch nicht mehr angerufen", fuhr sie fort, und spürte, sie würde doch noch heulen.

„Du… was? Du hast keinen meiner Briefe geöffnet! Sie kamen alle wieder zurück. Und meine Anrufe hast du geblockt!", informierte er sie perplex.

„Ja, aber… aber… jetzt, wo es ernst wird, bräuchte ich sie am meisten", murmelte sie beschämt. Und Preston starrte sie an.

„Was?", wiederholte er vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich meine", begann Pansy, „du hast so getan, als wäre es von Interesse für dich! Als würdest du… als…"

„-es ist von Interesse für mich!", unterbrach er sie ungläubig. „Das habe ich dir eintausend Mal gesagt! Du hast mich fortgejagt, Pansy! Du wolltest mich nicht um dich haben!"

Und sie schwieg beleidigt. Konnte er sie nicht verstehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie verstand sich selber kaum noch.

„Ist das jetzt anders?", wollte er plötzlich wissen, die blauen Augen auf sie geheftet.

„Was?", entkam es ihr erschöpft.

„Willst du mich jetzt um dich haben? Kommst du hierher, um mir zu sagen, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast?", fragte er sie, so direkt, dass es ihr unangenehm war.

„Nein", beteuerte sie hastig. „Ich… es ist nur…" Er war groß. Groß genug, das sie in seiner Umarmung versinken könnte, dachte sie schließlich. Sie hatte mit ihm Sex gehabt, weil er… passend da gewesen war. Weil er… so arrogant war, dass es sie tatsächlich angesprochen hatte. Sie war krank, stellte sie besorgt fest. Was war er? Ihr Draco-Ersatz? Und plötzlich bekam sie Angst. „Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen", sagte sie mit schmaler Stimme. „Es war ein Fehler, dass ich hergekommen bin. Ich-"

„-Pansy!", hielt Preston sie kopfschüttelnd auf, folgte ihr, bis sie die Tür im Rücken hatte, und sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Nein, Preston! Es tut mir so leid! Ich bin nur hier, um dich auszunutzen!", flüsterte sie traurig. Aber Prestons Mundwinkel hob sich einseitig.

„Ich glaube, das… finde ich nicht schlimm", antwortete er, nachdem er nachgedacht hatte. Pansy musste blinzeln.

„Nein! Du verstehst nicht! Draco ist… wieder da, und ich… habe einen mächtigen Fehler gemacht, und du… du warst so nett, und ich bin so…"

„Pansy", sagte er ruhiger, schloss den Abstand zu ihr, was schwierig war, denn ihr Bauch war immer und überall im Weg. „Du bekommst mein Kind", fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Und ich habe immer geglaubt, dass ich keine Frau finden würde, von der ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass sie zu mir passt. Aber du bist… unmöglich und manipulativ, du bist umwerfend schön, und… ehrlich. So ehrlich, wie man es von Reinblütern nicht gewöhnt ist", sprudelten die Worte aus ihm raus. Sie schüttelte mit offenem Mund den Kopf.

„Und dass ich dich in Barcelona getroffen habe, schlecht gelaunt und unglücklich, bereit, jede Dummheit zu begehen, die in deinen Weg kommt – du hast mich verzaubert, Pansy", schloss er sanfter. „Ich meine, ich bin Anführer des Clubs der Dummheiten, aber du… bist die wahre Königin der Dummheiten", schloss er lächelnd.

Sie fühlte sich extrem beleidigt. Und gleichzeitig waren ihr seine Komplimente im Ohr geblieben. Umwerfend schön und ehrlich. Ja, wieso sahen es die anderen nicht so?

„Ich muss gehen", flüsterte sie wieder, denn, was sie tat war wieder einmal falsch.

Aber er reagierte schnell, hatte die Hand um ihren Nacken geschlungen, seinen Körper gegen ihren gepresst, und sie spürte das Baby treten, wie immer, wenn etwas den prallen Bauch berührte, und dann verschlossen seine Lippen ihren zitternden Mund. Denn sie hatte sprechen wollen, hatte ihn wegschieben wollen, aber ihre Augen schlossen sich für eine Sekunde.

Und sie genoss es fast, dass er sie wollte. Sie spürte all das Gefühl, was er in diesen Kuss legte, spürte, wie dringend er sie hatte küssen wollen, und sie erlaubte es ihm, für fünf Sekunden, ehe sie ihren Kopf sanft seiner Gewalt entzog.

Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, seine blauen Augen waren dunkler geworden, und sein Dreitagebart störte sie nicht mal, obwohl ihr Kinn ein wenig juckte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie wieder, und eine Träne rollte wieder aus ihren dummen Augen.

„Pansy", begann er wieder, „gib mir eine Chance", bat er rau, aber sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Es wäre falsch. Sie meinte es doch nicht ernst! Sie war einfach nur… schwach geworden! Es war eine temporäre Unzurechnungsfähigkeit! Das war alles!

„Es… tut mir leid", wiederholte sie wieder, machte sich von ihm los, öffnete die Tür und war wieder verschwunden, eilte die steinernen Stufen runter. Sie ging so schnell zu ihrer Kutsche zurück, wie sie nur konnte. Und Merlin sei Dank folgte er ihr nicht! Merlin, war sie dumm! Sie machte nur Fehler! Aber wieso fühlte es sich so falsch an, jetzt wegzugehen? Weil sie schwach und blöd war, sagte sie sich. Preston wollte das vielleicht jetzt! Und sie war keine Königin der Dummheiten! Sie wusste, was sie tat! Die meiste Zeit über. Sie spürte seinen Lippen noch auf ihren, und als sie endlich wieder im Dunkel der Kutsche saß, erlaubte sie es sich, richtig zu weinen.

Er würde das Interesse an ihr verlieren, sobald ein schreiendes Kind auf der Welt war, was ihn davon abhielt, egoistisch zu sein, seinen dummen Club anzuführen, sobald er mehr tun musste, als sie mit Komplimenten einzuwickeln! Nein, sie fiel nicht auf ihn rein!

Aber Merlin… für eine Sekunde hatte sie es gerne gewollt.

Sie war dumm. Wirklich dumm.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich mit Draco Malfoy in ihrem Wohnzimmer prügeln würde. Denn so sah es aus. Sie beäugten sich misstrauisch, argwöhnisch und sehr gewaltbereit. Vielleicht kam es nur ihr so vor, aber ihre Finger juckten schon praktisch, völlig bereit, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen für seine Dreistigkeit, hier aufzutauchen!

„Ich will den Gerichtstermin!", beschloss sie, zu sagen, und er schüttelte den Kopf, belächelte sie fast.

„Dann wirst du noch schlechter wegkommen, als mit meinem Angebot."

„Dein Angebot?", lachte sie hysterisch auf. „Dass du mir jeden zweiten Tag deine Gesellschaft aufzwingen willst? Als ob ein Neugeborenes überhaupt kognitiv in der Lage ist, dich widerzuerkennen!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Und willst du darüber Buch führen, damit du dich auch ja nicht vertust? Was willst du deinem Sohn eigentlich sagen, wenn er irgendwann fragt, weshalb du nur jeden zweiten Tag da bist, wenn er sprechen kann? Und was ist mit Hogwarts? Willst du jeden zweiten Tag dort auftauchen, wenn er-"

„-er wird es verstehen, denn immerhin muss er deine Gesellschaft noch öfter ertragen!", fuhr er sie an. „Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich es dir überhaupt anbiete!", ergänzte er zähneknirschend.

„Dankbar?", entfuhr es ihr freudlos. „Oh Malfoy!", rief sie gespielt euphorisch. „Ich kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, als dass du auf einmal in deiner einzigartigen Güte beschließt, hier aufzutauchen und mir gönnerhaft anbietest, jeden zweiten Tag mein Leben zu ruinieren! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dafür nicht schon deine Mutter hätte!", knurrte sie und würde ihn gerne schubsen.

Und er besaß die Frechheit, sich erschöpft durch seine Haare zu fahren, als wäre sie das Problem! Und sie versuchte, ruhiger zu werden – aber es ging nicht.

„Du magst mich nicht", informierte sie ihn gepresst.

„Wow. Du musst mentale Fähigkeiten besitzen, Granger", kommentierte er ihre Worte trocken, und sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen.

„Und ich mag dich ebenso wenig. Denkst du nicht, dass es für das Kind überhaupt nicht zuträglich ist, wenn sich die… Eltern pausenlos streiten?" Und Malfoy schien noch eine beklopptere Idee zu verfolgen, denn sein grauer Blick erhellte sich plötzlich.

„Dann teilen wir. Du die ersten fünf Jahre, ich die zweiten fünf Jahre."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich völlig entgeistert.

„Nein!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Bist du völlig verrückt?" Gott, er war so… so…! sie hasste ihn! Dass er so etwas überhaupt vorschlug. Wieso war er so versessen darauf? Wieso, Merlin, wieso?! Und ihr fiel etwas ein. „Ab wann soll dein Deal beginnen, Malfoy?", wollte sie lauernd wissen. „Hattest du auch vor, die Geburt mitzuverfolgen, oder darf ich das alleine tun?"

„Das darfst du alleine tun", bemerkte er, wieder eine Spur angewidert, mit Blick auf ihren Bauch.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte sie entgeistert wissen. Und nicht, dass sie ihn auch nur auf eine Meile in ihrer Nähe haben wollte, wenn es soweit war, aber… es war ungerecht. „Weißt du, wie viel Zeit ich in diese Schwangerschaft gesteckt habe?", erkundigte sie sich gefährlich ruhig und rhetorisch bei ihm, und er verzog knapp den Mund. „Acht Monate, Malfoy!", gab sie ihm schließlich die Antwort. „Und wie viel Zeit hast du investiert? Richtig! Nicht mal die zwei Minuten, die es dich kostet, Sex mit einer Frau zu haben! Nicht mal diese Zeit hast du investiert!"

„Ok. Wir können gerne darüber reden, ob ich fantastisch im Bett bin und ob meine Performance in Minuten zu bewerten ist, Granger", gab er bitter zurück. „Aber ich denke, das gehört hier nicht hin", schloss er ätzend überheblich. „Und was möchtest du von mir? Es ist nicht so, als hättest du mich um Erlaubnis gefragt, als du meinen Samen-"

„-Gott, ich wollte deinen Samen nie haben! Ich hatte den perfekten Kandidaten ausgewählt, was mich daran erinnert, dass ich Pansy doch noch umbringen sollte!", schrie sie außer sich, denn sie hasste Pansy dafür! Dafür, dass sie jetzt dieses Gespräch hier führen musste, was nirgendwo hin führte!

„Willst du von mir Schadensersatz haben, dass ich acht Monate lang damit zu tun hatte, die Tatsache zu überwinden, dass ein Schlammb-"

„-oh ich warne dich!" Sie war sogar näher gekommen. „Wenn du glaubst, ich habe frohlockt, bei dem Gedanken, dass ich das Kind eines widerlichen Todessers bekomme, der in seiner Freizeit nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als in fremde Häuser einzubrechen, dann hast du dich geirrt, du dämlicher, blonder Lackaffe!"

Seine Augen hatten sich geweitet.

„Wir können es sehr leicht einrichten, dass dir dein Sorgerecht entzogen wird!", drohte er ihr jetzt. „Wenn du weiterhin so stur und uneinsichtig bist, mich beleidigst und-"

„-Malfoy! Du hast überhaupt angefangen mit… mit…" Und sie schwieg abrupt, keinen Meter vor ihm, und plötzlich musste sie heftiger atmen.

Und er sah sie argwöhnisch an. „Was ist jetzt?", wollte er gereizt wissen.

„Auuu", rief sie schließlich aus und musste die Augen schließen, als ein stechender Schmerz von ihrem Unterleib ausging. Und als sie die Augen öffnete, war er instinktiv und angewidert zurückgewichen.

„Was tust du?", wollte er überfordert von ihr wissen. Gott, sie wollte ihn verfluchen, aber jetzt gerade konnte sie nicht.

„Ruf… im… Mungo an…", brachte sie gepresst hervor. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm überfordert.

„Es… es fühlt sich an wie Wehen! Einen Monat zu früh, und nur, weil du wie ein Wahnsinniger hier auftauchen musstest, um mir zu drohen, mir mein Kind wegzunehmen!", schnauzte sie ihn verzweifelt an.

„Ich habe nie-!", begann er sich tatsächlich auf den nächsten Streit einzulassen, aber Merlin sei Dank kam der nächste Schmerz, um sie davon zu verschonen!

„-Auuuu!", entfuhr es ihr wieder. „Geh zum Kamin, ruf im Mungo an, Merlin noch mal!", knurrte sie, und er schien tatsächlich mit sich zu kämpfen. Ob er stur sein sollte, oder ob dieser Streit tatsächlich verschoben werden konnte.

„Das machst du mit Absicht", sagte er schließlich ablehnend, als würde sie das hier steuern können und war tatsächlich sauer auf sie! Sie atmete schneller und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch sinken. Sie hasste ihn! Sie kannte ihn kaum, aber sie hasste ihn!

Und der Schmerz raubte ihr die Wahrnehmung. Sie sah ihn am Kamin stehen, sah wie er Pulver in die entzündeten Flammen warf und tatsächlich mit den Para-Magiern des Mungos sprach.

Und sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ruhiger zu atmen.

Es tut mir so leid, kleines Kind, dachte sie verzweifelt. Wenn jetzt irgendetwas passiert, dann war es ihre Schuld. Und seine! Definitiv seine! Und sie hatte Recht gehabt, ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht. Es war ein schlechter Tag!


	26. Chapter 26

26\. Her Past

 _„_ The past beats inside me like a second heart _._ _"_

 ** _John Banville_**

Die Para-Magier waren verschwunden. Draco war sich nicht sicher, warum, aber noch immer befand er sich etwas unschlüssig in ihrem Haus. Und sie hatten ihn gefragt. Die Para-Magier hatten ihn gefragt, ob er mit ins Mungo wollte. Allerdings war ihm das einen Hauch zu real gewesen.

Bisher hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er Vater sein wollte. Allerdings wollte er weder dabei sein, wenn Granger schreiend, mit hässlich rotem Kopf das Kind rauspresste, noch wollte er in irgendeinem Wartezimmer sitzen, falls es keine Wehen waren.

Dann müsste er sie womöglich noch nach Hause bringen?

Und deshalb hatte er den Para-Magiern gesagt, er hätte kein Interesse, mit ins Mungo zu kommen. Und er nahm an, das war es auch, was Granger bevorzugte – dass er nicht mitkam.

Allerdings war er noch nicht verschwunden. Er hätte seit fünfzehn Minuten das Haus verlassen können, denn wenn er wirklich ehrlich war – dann wollte er nicht länger hier bleiben. Er wollte schon nicht hier sein, wenn Granger da war. Ohne sie… gab es überhaupt keinen Grund, weshalb er in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen sollte.

Es war aufregend gewesen heute. Und es reichte erst mal an gezwungenem Kontakt zu der Frau, die seinen Sohn bekommen würde. Sicher, er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, sie würde ihm zu Füßen sinken, sich glücklich schätzen, dass er sich dazu herabließ, ein Teil davon zu sein. Denn er glaubte immer noch, er wäre ein verdammt guter Fang. Zwar nicht wortwörtlich in diesem Sinne für Granger, denn wenn er alleine ihre Gestalt sah, kribbelte es ihn vor Ekel in den Fingern.

Sie war nicht unbedingt seine Vorstellung einer Traumfrau. Klar, sie war wirklich fett. Aber er nahm an, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war sie für gewöhnlich sehr dünn. Also… wenn sie nicht gerade schwanger war. Aber dennoch war sie nicht sein Typ. Überhaupt nicht. Er bevorzugte… den gutaussehenden Typ.

Unschlüssig sah er sich. Wanderte zum einen Fenster, dann zum anderen. Knipste einige Lampen an, dann schlenderte er zurück zu ihrer Couch, wo sie gesessen hatte, und der Streit klingelte noch in seinen Ohren.

Er war zuvorkommend gewesen, und sie war eine Schreckschraube.

Tee. Er hatte Lust auf Tee, dachte er plötzlich und ging in ihre kleine Küche. Sie wohnte wirklich beengt, fiel ihm stirnrunzelnd auf. Konnten sich Kriegshelden kein größeres Haus leisten? Oder gefiel es ihr so beengt? Aber er verwarf seine Gedanken, denn es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, ob die Schreckschraube gerne im kleinsten Haus der Welt wohnen wollte.

Er öffnete beiläufig die Türen, fand eine Teekanne und tatsächlich schrecklich gewöhnliche Teebeutel, anstatt löslichem Tee. Merlin, wie lebte sie eigentlich? Teebeutel! Nagte sie bereits jetzt am Hungertuch? Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf, als er Feuer auf dem Herd entfachte und einen Kessel mit Wasser aufsetzte.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke und lauschte in die Stille. Er gab zu, es war nicht ganz so übel. Godric's Hollow war ruhig. Es gab keinen Straßenlärm, den die Muggel verursachten, es gab nicht so viele Flugeulen mit ständigen Pakten und Briefen. Es war fast… erholsam. Nicht dass er darauf Wert legen würde! Er mochte es laut und wild. Er brauchte Leben!

Granger konnte auf einem Friedhof wohnen, wenn sie wollte.

Er sah sich um, bedachte ihre verschiedenen bunten Tassen argwöhnisch und fragte sich, ob sie kein passend zusammenhängendes Service hatte. Er würde seinen Tee wohl aus einer unförmigen, hässlichen Ministeriumstasse trinken müssen.

Dass sie nicht mal Auror war, dachte er kopfschüttelnd, als er sich eine der Tassen vom Haken nahm. Abteilung für Öffentliche Arbeit und Einrichtungen. Er würde einschlafen, müsste er dort arbeiten. Was tat sie den ganzen Tag? Nahm sie tatsächlich nur den Reinblütern das Gold weg und steckte es in die öffentliche Elfenrechte-Organisationsanstalt oder so etwas?

Und er wusste, er würde früher oder später seinen Eltern sagen müssen, dass er wieder in England war, fiel ihm nachdenklich ein.

Er wollte nicht. Sein Vater würde wollen, dass er endlich für die Vereinigung arbeitete, worauf es hinauslaufen würde, würde er beschließen, hier zu bleiben, denn etwas Lukrativeres bot sich ihm nicht.

Und wo würde er wohnen? Nicht auf Malfoy Manor, soviel stand fest. Würde er weiter in Hotels leben oder würde er sich ein Haus kaufen müssen? Für sich und das Kind, wenn es ihn jeden zweiten Tag besuchte. Oder von ihm aus jeden dritten, wenn Granger von dem unappetitlichen Thema ihrer Brüste anfing.

Ja, er hatte keine Ahnung von Babys. Aber er nahm an, das hatte sie auch nicht. Und eigentlich wusste er nicht, was er wirklich wollte.

Aber es reichte für ihn erst mal, dass er Vater sein wollte. Was auch immer das bedeutete…!

Der Kessel pfiff, und er goss heißes Wasser über seinen schrecklichen Teebeutel. Aber es würde erst mal ausreichen müssen. Er schaltete den Herd aus und stellte stirnrunzelnd fest, dass sie einen Kühlschrank besaß. Keinen magischen, nein. Einen Muggelkühlschrank. Granger verfügte über erstaunlich viel Strom in einem Haus in einem reinmagischen Dorf.

Aber er zog die Tür auf und schmunzelte über das Licht, das die Glühbirne verströmte. So künstlich. Aber die Temperatur war angenehm. Nicht so schwankend wie bei magischen Kühlungen, bei denen man alle paar Stunden nachsehen musste, ob die Lebensmittel tatsächlich nicht verdarben.

Stirnrunzelnd stellte er fest, dass einige durchsichtige Dosen im Kühlschrank standen, mit kleinen Notizzetteln.

‚Wärm dir die Frühlingsrollen auf. Ich dachte mir, du wirst Hunger haben, wenn du aus dem Krankenhaus kommst. – Mum'

Draco öffnete die quadratische Dose, und tatsächlich lagen dort einige Frühlingsrollen, die verführerisch dufteten. Er hatte Hunger. Verdammt großen Hunger. In der nächsten Dose befand sich eine scharfe Soße, und in der letzten weitere asiatische Spezialitäten, die er allesamt auf einen Teller packte und mit dem Zauberstab erhitzte.

Zu trinken hatte sie nichts, stellte er kopfschüttelnd fest. Und Elfen hatten sie anscheinend auch keine. Er füllte sich zu seinem Tee noch ein Glas mit Leitungswasser und setzte sich an ihren Küchentresen.

Während er das – tatsächlich unglaublich leckere – Essen aß hob er den Blick zum offenen Regal über sich. Er saß auf einem hohen Hocker und konnte das Regal mit einem Griff erreichen. Er zog sich ein seltsames Buch hervor. Es wirkte wie ein Kochbuch, aber der Einband war aus Stoff.

Und er stellte kauend fest, dass es sich um ein Fotoalbum handelte. Er blätterte die erste Seite um. Und er verzog den Mund, als er Diggory erkannte. Es war anscheinend ein Hochzeitsalbum. Merlin, er hasste diesen Kitsch! Überall lachten und winkten ihm Potter und Weasley entgegen. Er blätterte gereizt weiter, bis sein Blick an einem Bild von ihr hängen blieb. Sie stand vor einem Spiegel, und die kleine Weasely hatte das Foto gemacht, denn er erkannte sie im Spiegel, mit der Kamera in der Hand.

Grangers Spiegelbild lächelte im zu. Sie trug scheinbar ihr Hochzeitskleid, aber es war kein traditionelles Kleid, wie er sie von Reinblüter-Hochzeiten kannte. Es war kurz, ging ihr nur bis zu den Knien, und es war wohl Sommer, denn er ihre Haut wirkte dunkel gebräunt.

Ihre Haare lockten sich tief ihren Rücken hinab. So lang waren sie jetzt nicht mehr, dachte er abwesend. Und ihre Figur in dem Kleid war… relativ ansprechend. Ihre Augen waren dunkel geschminkt, und ihre Lippen leuchteten rot.

Er blätterte knapp weiter, ehe er zu lange starrte. Er stach sich Gemüse auf die Gabel und betrachtete die belebten Fotos von Grangers Hochzeit. Sie und Diggory wirkten… fast lächerlich glücklich. Es folgten Bilder der langweiligen Torte, Bilder von den langweiligen Gästen, und Draco klappte das Buch zu. Er schielte nach oben, und tatsächlich entdeckte er im nächsten Fach ein weiteres Fotoalbum.

Kurz fühlte er sich etwas schlecht dabei, hier rumzustöbern, aber dennoch schlug er das nächste Album gespannt auf.

Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über das Foto. Es wirkte kaputt, denn niemand bewegte sich in diesem Bild. Es war völlig starr. Und es zeigte ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Wust an braunen Locken auf dem Kopf, das in einer Sandkiste saß.

Er nahm an, es waren Grangers Kinderfotos. Muggelfotos, die sich nicht bewegten.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ab und, wenn er Babyfotos von ihr sah, wo sie in Windeln durch einen fremden Garten marschierte.

Es folgten eine Menge Fotos von Hogwarts, von einem pickligen Weasley und einem schmalen Potter. Draco musste grinsen. Ja, so haben die Helden ausgesehen. Genussvoll aß er alle Frühlingsrollen auf, sah sich alle Fotos an, auch die von Granger und der kleinen Weasley, als sie wohl im Schlafsaal Modenschau gespielt hatten, und furchtbare Röcke und Kleider trugen.

Die Alben stapelten sich langsam auf dem Tresen, denn er hatte sich ein weiteres gegriffen.

Diese Fotos waren wieder magisch. Scheinbar zeigten sie wie Granger und Diggory das Haus hier renoviert hatten. Granger trug eine Latzhose. Nicht sehr vorteilhaft. Und überall waren Farbklekse auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt. Draco schob den leeren Teller beiseite, stützte sich entspannt auf den Ellbogen auf und blätterte weiter.

Und gespannt zog er seinen Zauberstab, denn er entdeckte ein aktives Foto. Er tippte es an, und die magische Vision zeigte sich vor seinen Augen, hob sich aus dem Album hervor, schwebte praktisch darüber.

Diggory schien diese Vision von Granger aufgenommen zu haben, denn er schlich sich langsam heran, während sie auf mühsame Muggelart ein Zimmer oben zu streichen schien.

‚Und hast du Spaß?', fragte die männliche Stimme in der Vision. Es klang schon ein wenig verzerrt, als hätte jemand diese Vision schon tausend Mal angesehen. Granger wandte sich erschrocken um. Sie trug in dieser Vision eine weite Hotpants, ein helles Trägershirt und über den Locken eine Kappe der Sheffield Shooters. Wahrscheinlich Diggorys. Draco nahm nicht an, dass Granger ein Quidditchfan war.

‚Erschreck mich nicht, hilf lieber!", lachte Granger jetzt, klang sorglos und schien nicht aufhören können zu lächeln. Draco konnte helle Farbklekse auf ihren bloßen Oberschenkeln ausmachen. Diggory kam mit der Kamera näher, richtete sie direkt auf Grangers Gesicht.

‚Meine schöne Frau kann es besser alleine', hörte Draco Diggory sagen, und Grangers Gesicht lag halb unter der Kappe verborgen. ‚Ich bin sehr ungeschickt', fuhr Diggory lachend fort, als Granger mit der Farbrolle ausholte. Ein Farbklecks traf die Linse. Draco sah ihn vor sich. ‚Das bedeutet Rache!", lachte Diggory, stellte die Kamera mit einem Ruck ab und kam ins Bild. Draco sah ihn nur von hinten. Er tauchte beide Hände in den Farbeimer, und Granger quietschte auf, als er ihr folgte. Schon an der Tür hatte Diggory sie eingeholt, und Draco wandte den Blick nicht, als Diggory sie in seine Arme zog, gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, und sie küsste, während seine Hände ihr Oberteil in Farbe tränkten.

Die Vision war vorbei, flackerte kurz, und dann starrte Draco nur noch ins Leere.

Er blätterte weiter. Irgendwann war das Haus fertig, und es folgten Gartenbilder. Granger in der Hängematte, Granger beim Kräuterpflanzen. Granger, Potter und Weasley im Garten beim Kartenspielen. Etliche Bilder von Granger und Digggory zusammen, aber Draco hielt immer nur inne bei Bildern von ihr. Es war bemerkenswert wie anders sie heute aussah.

Er glaubte nicht, dass sie noch lachte. Er hatte es noch nicht erlebt.

Ein Bild erregte besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn Granger trug nichts weiter als einen knallroten Bikini. Scheinbar waren sie und Diggory irgendwo in Urlaub am Meer.

Verdammt. Das war ein netter Anblick. Draco wunderte es nicht, dass Diggory davon ein Foto hatte haben wollen. Granger lachte, steckte ihre Locken immer wieder zurück und drehte sich im Kreis. Ja, definitiv nicht übel.

Dann hatte Granger wohl ihre Haare geschnitten. Sie waren wesentlich kürzer als jetzt, aber sie wirkte direkt jünger. Auf den Fotos gingen sie ihr bis zum Kinn. Die Locken wirkten noch wilder. Draco erinnerte sich, heute waren sie ihr bis knapp über die Schulter gegangen.

Es folgten einige Bilder von Granger und Diggory zusammen mit einem Kind. Potters Kind, nahm Draco scharfsinnig an. Es hatte genauso dunkle Haare.

Und dann waren die Seiten leer. Draco blätterte noch einige Seiten weiter, und ein paar lose Bilder fielen auf den Tresen. Sie waren neuer.

Und er erkannte Potters Haus. Granger saß im Wintermantel neben dem Mann, den Draco bei Gringotts getroffen hatte. Wie hieß er? Dermont? Das war dann wohl Grangers neuer Typ, dachte er und verzog den Mund. Er betrachtete sich das nächste Bild. Granger hatte sich wohl selber fotografiert vor dem Spiegel. Und sie trug nur Jeans und BH und besaß bereits einen beachtlichen Babybauch. Sie lächelte, streichelte über ihren runden Bauch, und Draco legte die Bilder wieder zurück.

Kurz kam er sich so vor als dränge er in ein Leben ein, wo er nichts verloren hatte.

Aber das stimmte ja nicht. Es war sein Kind. Es war sein Leben.

Er stellte seufzend die Alben zurück, und sein wohlwollender Blick stieß auf eine bauchige Flasche Schnaps auf dem Regalbrett. Es war wohl immer so, dass jeder irgendwo irgendwelchen Alkohol bunkerte. Und er empfand kaum Reue als er ihn hervorzog und das Etikett las, was um den Hals der bauchigen Flasche hing.

‚Fröhliche Weihnachten! Selbstgebrannter Weasley Wiesenschnaps! Nach der Schwangerschaft kannst du ihn probieren! Molly Weasley'

Draco entkorkte den Deckel und roch vorsichtig an dem Getränk. Es roch würzig und verdammt verführerisch. Und ja, Granger war schwanger und durfte ihn ohnehin nicht trinken.

Er angelte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank rechts von ihm und goss es sich halb voll.

Nach dem ersten Tropfen schüttelte er den Kopf, denn es war schärfer als er gedacht hatte, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck und nickte dem Glas zu. Es war verflucht lecker. Er kippte es sich erneut halbvoll und schritt damit durch das Erdgeschoss, zurück durch den Flur und schließlich die Stufen nach oben.

Oben waren zwei Zimmer und ein Bad. Erneut fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd, wie Granger und Diggory zusammen in diesem winzigen Haus hatten leben können. Unten hatte er zwar noch eine Art Bücherzimmer ausgemacht, aber das war es auch schon. Und er schritt den Flur hinab und stieß die angelehnte Tür auf. Auch hier entfachte er das Licht.

Sein Blick wanderte über das Kinderbettchen, über den bunten Teppich, die gelben Wände, die Kuscheltiere, die schon vorsorglich in den Regalen warteten, und er betrachtete den Schaukelstuhl, der mit weichen Kissen gepolstert war.

Hier würde das Kind wohl wohnen. Gut, Granger hatte sich ein Zimmer mehr Gedanken gemacht als er, stellte er mürrisch fest, während er noch einen Schluck Wiesenschnaps trank. Seine Finger fuhren das Geländer des Kinderbetts entlang.

Aber ihn überkam ein beklemmendes Gefühl, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass dieses Bettchen nicht für immer leer sein würde, und er beeilte sich, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Er schritt weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Alles war so ordentlich hier, wie er es von Granger erwartete. Das Bett war akkurat gemacht. Es war groß und verfügte über zwei Kopfkissen und zwei Bettdecken. Wahrscheinlich schlief dieser Dermont mittlerweile hier, überlegte Draco knapp. Super. Sein Kind würde mit dem perversen Verständnis von zwei Vätern aufwachsen, nahm er dumpf an.

Er schlenderte zu ihrer Seite, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihren Nachttisch, wo sich endlos viele Krimis stapelten. Erkannte er da eine Vorliebe? Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er eine Box in die Hand. Sie war verpackt wie ein Geschenk. Und er nahm an, es lag an Mrs Weasleys Wiesenschnaps, dass ihn keine Hemmungen überkamen, als er die Box auspackte. Er war interessiert, und das Haus war ansonsten ziemlich langweilig.

Es war eine rote Samtbox. War es ein Geschenk von Dermont an Granger? Er klappte achtlos den Deckel hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. Das war ein verdammt großer Diamant. War das ein Verlobungsring, fragte er sich unwillkürlich, und betrachtete den filigranen Ring mit dem immensen Stein anerkennend. Wieso hatte Granger die Box noch nicht ausgepackt?

Interessiert öffnete er ihre Schulblade. Er war in Stöberlaune. So rechtfertigte zumindest sein Unterbewusstsein sein Verhalten. Er musste schließlich wissen, was die Frau, die sein Kind bekam, so trieb. In ihrer Nachttischschulblade befand sich eine Mappe mit Zeitungsberichten.

Draco überflog das Datum. Es war ein Zeitungsausschnitt von vor fünf Jahren. ‚Auror bei Außeneinsatz ums Leben gekommen. Ehemalige locken Auroren in Hinterhalt!'

Ja, er erinnerte sich dunkel. Irgendwelche ehemaligen Todesser hatten ein altes Lager in die Luft gejagt, nach dem sie einen Trupp Auroren des Ministeriums auf eine falsche Fährte geführt hatten. Granger hatte scheinbar alle Zeitungsartikel von diesem Unglück aufgehoben. Er legte die Mappe zurück und erkannte ein neueres Exemplar des _Tagespropheten_ zusammengerollt auf dem Boden der Schublade.

Er holte es hervor und überflog den Artikel, der aufgeschlagen war.

Merlin, konnte das sein?

‚Mienengräber und englischer Angestellter von Gringotts bei Grabungen in Bulgarien abgestürzt – gilt als verschollen! Harry Potter persönlich auf der Suche!'

Die Zeitung sank in seinen Händen. Er erinnerte sich, dass Granger den Para-Magiern gesagt hatte, sie wäre heute aus dem Mungo gekommen und hätte bis vorhin unter Einfluss von Glückszaubern gestanden. Kombinierte sein Verstand hier richtig? War Dermont abgestürzt und galt als verschollen?

Und selbst er musste zugeben, dass das… relativ furchtbar war. Wenn man denn bedachte, dass Granger schon einmal einen Mann verloren hatte. Und bestand die Chance, dass Potter ihn fand?

Draco legte die Zeitung seufzend zurück. Das war ihm etwas zu viel Drama, gab er zu. Fast tat es ihm leid, dass er die Box augepackt hatte. Und fast tat es ihm leid, dass er sich heute mit ihr gestritten hatte – aber nur fast, denn schließlich ging es auch um sein Leben.

Er stellte enttäuscht fest, dass sein Schnaps alle war. Er erhob sich seufzend von ihrem Bett.

Beim Rausgehen spähte er noch in ihren begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Aber er konnte weder den roten Bikini, noch ihr kurzes, enges Hochzeitskleid entdecken. Schade. Sonst hätte er ihr bei Gelegenheit vorschlagen können, diese Sachen zu tragen, wenn sie sich mit ihm stritt. Denn dann hätte er wenigstens etwas Nettes zum Ansehen, während sie ihm kostbare Minuten seines Lebens raubte.

Erleichterung kroch über Ginnys Gesicht, nachdem sie Hermine gründlich untersucht hatte und diese vor Schmerzen fast vergangen war. Fast ängstlich saß Hermine auf dem Behandlungsstuhl, und sie konnte nicht fassen, schon wieder im Mungo zu sein.

„Schwangerschaftswehen", klärte sie Hermine schließlich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln auf. „Die meisten Frauen bemerken sie gar nicht. Es fühlt sich an wie Wehen, aber… es ist falscher Alarm. Alles ist in Ordnung", schloss Ginny, und Hermine würde ihr gerne erklären, dass absolut gar nichts in Ordnung war!

Und das begann schon damit, dass Draco Malfoy ihr erklärt hatte, dass er Vater sein wollte.

„Ok?", erwiderte Hermine, und ihre Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Unterleib.

„Wirklich, Hermine. Alles in Ordnung", bestätigte Ginny erneut. „Vielleicht regst du dich ein bisschen weniger auf. Weißt du, dagegen helfen die Glückszauber nämlich-"

„-nein!", fuhr Hermine sie an. „Keine Drogen mehr, Ginny!", sagte sie barsch. Sie atmete langsam aus. Gott, sie wollte da nicht raus. Und Ginny schien es ihr anzusehen.

„Draco Malfoy ist also… wieder da?", bemerkte Ginny, während sie den Zauberstab desinfizierte, alles wieder aufräumte und schließlich Hermine direkt ansah.

„Hm", machte Hermine unglücklich, denn sie wusste nichts anderes zu sagen. Malfoy wollte ihr Kind wegnehmen. Alle zwei Tage am besten. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen. „Was soll ich nur tun?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Na ja, du darfst jetzt gerne wieder nach Hause gehen. Und beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Depressionen oder Traurigkeit empfehle ich dir dennoch die Glückstabletten. Auch wenn du zu wütend wirst. Denn Stress ist deiner Schwangerschaft nicht zuträglich, Hermine", ermahnte Ginny sie. Oh wirklich? Als hätte sich Hermine den Stress ausgesucht.

„Und die Schmerzen kommen nicht mehr wieder?", vergewisserte sich Hermine, als sie sich erhob.

„Ich habe sie jetzt mit einem Zauber gehemmt. Es kann sein, dass du wieder Schwangerschaftswehen spürst, aber dann ist es höchstwahrscheinlich wieder falscher Alarm. Aber zur Sicherheit kommst du dann zu mir", schloss Ginny freundlich.

„Ok", murmelte Hermine erschöpft.

„Willst du bei Harry und mir übernachten?", schlug Ginny ihr dann vor, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich will nach Hause."

„Die Kutsche wird dich bringen", versprach Ginny. „Und wenn irgendetwas ist, meld dich einfach." Ginny zog sich den Kittel aus, und Hermine quälte sich wieder in ihren Mantel. „Leider habe ich noch ein wenig Papierkram zu erledigen. Du kannst auch warten, dann komme ich mit und bringe ich dich", bot Ginny ihr an.

„Nein, nein. Ich schaffe es schon. Aber morgen könnten wir vielleicht noch etwas Zeit verbringen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, denn sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Und sie wollte zu Ginny und Harry, denn sie wollte ihn fragen, ob sie schon irgendwelche Hinweise gefunden hatten. Sie wusste nicht, ob Ginny ihre Hintergdanken erraten konnte, aber immerhin tat sie so, als könne sie es nicht.

„Aber natürlich! Und hier, schaffst du das?" Ginny holte eine Tasche hervor. Hermine erkannte ihre Sachen und die Wolldecke, die sie mit im Mungo hatte.

„Klar", sagte Hermine nur, und Ginny drückte sie zum Abschied.

„Du bist ganz tapfer. Noch einen kleinen Monat, und dein Baby ist da", versprach Ginny ihr lächelnd, und Hermine fiel auf, dass sie seit einer Weile nichts mehr zu lächeln hatte. Und heute war keine Ausnahme davon gewesen.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine.

„Geh runter, ich bestellte schon mal die Kutsche", verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihr, und Hermine verließ wieder einmal Ginnys Station.

Es kam ihr vor, als wäre eine Endlosigkeit vergangen, bis die Kutsche heute schon zum zweiten Mal vor ihrem Vorgarten anhielt. Sie gähnte beim Aussteigen, und konnte nicht erwarten, einzuschlafen.

Sie wunderte sich mäßig darüber, dass Licht brannte. Hatte Ginny ihrer Mutter Bescheid gegeben? Oder Narzissa? Denn außer ihrer Mutter besaß niemand einen Schlüssel zu ihrem Haus. Es war so ein anstrengender Tag. Hermine konnte gar nicht fassen, dass all das heute an einem Tag passiert war, als sie ihre Tür aufschloss.

Merlin, es brannte ja fast jedes Licht!

„Hallo?", rief sie in die Stille des Hauses. „Mum?"

Sie sah sich im Flur um, hing ihre Jacke auf und trug die Mungo-Tasche ins Wohnzimmer. Sie würde ihre Wäsche schon mal aussortieren können. Vielleicht übernahm das ihre Mutter. Sie räumte doch scheinbar so gerne hier-

Hermine hatte ihr Wohnzimmer betreten und erkannte zwei Füße, die über ihre Sofalehne hingen. Viel zu große Füße, als dass sie ihrer Mutter gehören konnten!

Sie hatte die Hand am Zauberstab liegen, aber… vielleicht… war es Alec?

Sie kam eilig näher und spähte über die Sofalehne.

Nein.

Es war… nicht Alec, stellte sie mit offenem Mund fest. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich. Auf ihrer Couch lag Draco Malfoy. Seine Schuhe lagen unordentlich davor, und seine Beine waren zu lang, deshalb lugten seine Füße in dunklen Strümpfen über ihre Armlehne. Auf ihrem Couchtisch stand der Wiesenschnaps, den Molly zu Weihnachten gebraut hatte. Allerdings war er… so ziemlich leer. Sie roch asiatisches Essen, stellte sie verwirrt fest und erkannte auf dem Küchentresen leere Tupper Dosen ihrer Mutter.

Malfoy hatte ihr Essen gegessen?! Viel wichtiger – Malfoy war nicht gegangen, nachdem er sie den Para-Magiern übergeben hatte?!

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, als sie erkannte, dass er mit ihrem Fotoalbum eingeschlafen war!

Was hatte er hier getrieben? Er hatte ihr Haus durchsucht und alles gegessen, was er gefunden hatte? Sie hatte immerhin nicht wirklich Hunger, stellte sie müde fest. Also war das das kleinere Problem.

Sie kam langsam um die Couch herum. Er schlief mit tiefen Atemzügen.

„Malfoy?", sagte sie fast ruhig. Obwohl sie wütend war. Aber sie war heute einfach zu müde. Er reagierte nicht. „Malfoy", wiederholte sie und bückte sich etwas tiefer. Sein Mund bewegte sich im Schlaf.

„Mh", machte er, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er tatsächlich wach war.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.

„Mh", machte er wieder, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Dann drehte er sich auf der schmalen Couch zur Seite, und sein Atem ging wieder tief.

Meine Güte! Sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, zu schreien. Kopfschüttelnd löschte sie nur noch das Licht und die niedrigen Flammen im Kamin und ließ ihn, wo er war. Ihr Fotoalbum zog sie ihm allerdings noch aus den Händen und legte es auf den Couchtisch. Vielleicht wachte er morgen Früh beschämt auf und verließ ihr Haus stumm und leise. Merlin, dass ihn da liegen ließ! Unfassbar. Aber sie wollte ihn schon gar nicht anrühren und wecken! Und sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm reden heute. Oder irgendwann.

Sie schlurfte in den Flur, löschte das Licht ebenfalls und ging nach oben. Sie machte Licht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, und bemerkte, dass er wohl auf ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, denn ihr –

Sie starrte auf ihren Nachttisch. Er hatte ihre Box geöffnet! Der Mistkerl hatte ihre Box geöffnet! Wie konnte er es wagen?! Sie eilte zu ihrem Nachttisch, wo das rote Papier lag, daneben ihre Box. Und ihr Atem ging schneller vor Wut. Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich?

Und müde hin oder her! Das war genug! Sie griff sich zornig ihre Box und entfachte wieder Licht im Flur als sie die Treppe runterging – vorsichtig, denn sie konnte ihre Füße schon lange nicht mehr erkennen. Im Wohnzimmer machte sie auch wieder Licht, ging um die Couch und rüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter wach. Und er besaß die Frechheit, nicht zu reagieren!

„Malfoy!", rief sie laut und wütend. Er regte sich. „Wach auf, du Mistkerl!", ergänzte sie, und er träge blinzelte er, als er wohl endlich aufwachte.

„Mh- Granger?", entkam es ihm rau und deutlich angetrunken, stellte sie entnervt fest.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier? Was fällt dir ein, mein Haus zu durchsuchen, mein Essen zu essen – und was erlaubst du dir, in mein Schlafzimmer zu gehen und meine Sachen auszupacken?", schrie sie ihn nun an und hielt ihm die Box vor die Nase, die er blinzelnd zu betrachten schien. Und er schien ihr nicht wirklich zuzuhören, schien nicht einmal sonderlich beeindruckt von ihren Worten zu sein.

„Mh… Potter wird ihn schon finden", murmelte er tatsächlich, und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.

„Was?", entkam es ihr tonlos.

„Potter… findet alles", sagte er abwesend und war wieder eingeschlafen, sein Gesicht völlig entspannt. Und sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber seine Worte – die Worte von diesem Mega-Mistkerl – hatten etwas Tröstliches an sich.

Selbst Malfoy glaubte, Harry würde ihn finden. Und Hermine ignorierte irgendwie, dass Malfoy ihre Sachen durchstöberte hatte – warum auch immer. Und scheinbar in ihrem Schlafzimmer ihre Zeitungsausschnitte gefunden hatte.

Und sie beschloss, die Box einfach wegzustellen. Sie wollte nicht hineinsehen. Und sie würde ignorieren, dass Malfoy das getan hatte. Und auch, wenn er es nicht wusste, aber diese eine Sache hielt sie ihm tatsächlich zu gute. Er glaubte nicht, dass er tot war.

Sagten Betrunkene nicht immer die Wahrheit?

Und weil sie müde war, und weil er vielleicht ein einziges Mal etwas Nettes von sich gegeben hatte, überwand sie ihren Zorn und Abscheu. Sie griff in die Mungo-Tasche und zog seine Decke hervor. Es war… ein wenig ironisch, oder nicht?

Denn mit der weichen Babydecke deckte sie ihn zu. Er regte sich nicht mehr, atmete tief und entspannt, und es wirkte so passend, wie er da lag, die furchtbare Slytherindecke über sich ausgebreitet.

Sie hatte die kleine Box in ihrer Hand fest umschlossen.

„Warum bist du nur hier?", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn ansah. Gab es irgendeinen Grund, warum Draco Malfoy in ihr Leben gekommen war, fragte sie sich, und müde wandte sie sich ab, löschte alle Lichter erneut und ging zurück nach oben.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer versteckte sie die Box tief in ihrer Bettlakenschublade.

Sie wollte heute nicht mehr daran denken. Es machte sie zu traurig. Nicht dass es besonders erheiternd war, dass ein betrunkener Malfoy auf ihrer Couch schlief, und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, ihr Haus zu durchsuchen.

Aber sie fiel praktisch ins Bett. Zähneputzen war ein zu schwieriges Konzept heute Abend, dachte sie gähnend, zog lediglich ihren Pullover und ihre Hose aus und kuschelte sich in beide Bettdecken. Sie konnte mit ihrem riesigen Bauch nur noch auf der Seite schlafen. Aber sie hatte sich gewöhnt. Man gewöhnte sich an alles, dachte sie dumpf.

Und dann war sie eingeschlafen.


	27. Chapter 27

27\. Playing House

 _„_ _For the two of us, home isn't a place._

 _It is a person. And we are finally home._ _"_

 ** _Stephanie Perkins_**

Sie hatte einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Es war ein guter Traum gewesen, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie von Cedric oder Alec geträumt hatte, aber einer von beiden war es gewesen.

Und sie wachte auf, als die Sonne schon hoch stand. Und ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl erfüllte sie. Es war wie ein Ruf aus der Vergangenheit. Ein Moment, eine Kleinigkeit, die sie längst vergessen hatte.

Und sie rieb sich die Augen, setzte sich ächzend auf, denn sie wog einiges mehr, und sie strich sanft über ihren Bauch, so wie jeden Morgen.

Und dann hielt sie den Atem an, denn was sie roch konnte unmöglich da sein. Sie hatte es das letzte Mal vor vielen Jahren gerochen.

Es roch wie…?

Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie verzichtete darauf, sich anzuziehen. Sie zog lediglich den Bademantel über und verließ barfuß ihr Schlafzimmer, stieg vorsichtig die Treppe runter, und sie hatte es fast vergessen.

Sie hatte ihn beinahe verdrängt. Sie stand barfuß im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer und blickte bis hinten zur Küche durch den Raum. Und sie hatte richtig gerochen.

Es roch nach… Rührei. Es roch nach Orangensaft, nach frischen Brötchen und Croissants. Es roch nach Frühstück, Merlin noch mal! Und sie war kurz so überrascht, dass sie gar nichts sagen konnte. Denn sie wusste, ihr Kühlschrank gab dieses Festmahl nicht her, was Malfoy scheinbar vorbereitet hatte? Er stand in der Küche, die Haare unordentlich, briet scheinbar weitere Eier, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex.

Sie tat einige vorsichtige Schritte in ihr Wohnzimmer. Und dann zuckte sie zusammen.

„Miss?", vernahm sie eine hohe Stimme hinter sich und wandte sich erschrocken um. „Darf Misty vorbei?" Eine Elfe schob sich ungefragt an ihr vorbei, ein Sammelsurium an Tassen und Tellern auf den kleinen Armen, die sie dann auf Hermines Esstisch schweben ließ. Malfoy hatte sich umgewandt.

„Morgen", begrüßte er sie tatsächlich gleichmütig. Als wäre es normal. Als wäre es häufiger als einmal passiert, dass sie jemals einen gemeinsamen Morgen verbracht hätten! Und Hermine war viel zu schockiert über den Anblick einer Elfe in ihrem Haus, das sie mit dem Finger auf das Geschöpf zeigen musste.

„Was… was tut sie hier?", wagte sie heiser zu fragen. Malfoy folgte ihrem Blick ein wenig verständnislos.

„Die Elfe?", vergewisserte er sich ratlos.

„Ja! Die Elfe, Merlin noch mal!" Und egal, was sie ihm gestern Abend hatte durchgehen lassen – heute hasste sie ihn wieder!

„Sie ist aus Malfoy Manor, und ich habe ihr aufgetragen, Lebensmittel und vernünftiges Geschirr herzubringen", klärte er sie überheblich auf.

„Was?", zischte Hermine, kurz abgelenkt. „Ich habe vernünftiges Geschirr!", informierte sie ihn wütend.

„Nein. Du hast ein Sammelsurium an unpassenden Tassen aus der Ministeriumskantine", gab er knapp zurück. Sie starrte ihn an. „Oh, und das Hochzeitsgeschirr im Schrank", ergänzte er mit erhobener Augenbraue, während er Gewürze in die Pfanne streute.

„Und was denkst du, tust du hier?", wechselte sie das Thema, denn ja, im Schrank befand sich Geschirr, was sie noch niemals ausgepackt hatte, denn sie hatte es von Cedrics Mutter bekommen – und sie hatte Cedrics Mutter noch nie ausstehen können. Aber es ging Malfoy nichts an, und es war vollkommen nebensächlich!

„Ich mache Frühstück. Ich dachte, die Pfanne und die Eier hätten mich verraten, aber anscheinend-"

„-Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn fassungslos. Und er nahm die Pfanne vom Herd – nicht dass sie ihm überhaupt zugetraut hätte, irgendeine Begabung in der Küche zu haben, aber sie ignorierte auch das. Er kam zum Esstisch, sortierte Tassen und Teller und deckte tatsächlich für zwei! Er verteilte Ei und gebratenen Schinken, Croissants und goss Saft ein.

„Setz dich", sagte er knapp. „Tee ist sofort fertig", ergänzte er nur, und sie traute ihm nicht. Kein Stück! Keinen Meter weit!

Er sprach kurz mit der Elfe, und dann schickte er sie fort. Neugierig hatte die Elfe sie noch gemustert, und dann war sie verschwunden. Malfoy kam zu ihr, brachte die letzten Reste an herrlich duftenden Früchten und die Teekannte mit und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Setz dich", wiederholte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, und Hermine atmete aus. Was sollte sie tun? Stehen bleiben? Außerdem knurrte ihr Magen schrecklich laut. Ihr Sohn hatte Hunger.

„Wieso tust du das? Wieso bist du immer noch hier? Und was hast du der Elfe gesagt?", wollte sie schlecht gelaunt von ihm wissen, während er tatsächlich ansatzweise so etwas wie Manieren zeigte und ihr Tee eingoss.

„Ich habe der Elfe gesagt, dass sie zurück nach Malfoy Manor soll und meiner Mutter nicht verraten darf, wo ich mich befinde. Ich bin noch hier, weil ich gestern vielleicht ein wenig die Grenzen der nichtvorhandenen Gastfreundschaft überschritten habe, und ich tue das, weil ich ernsthaft nicht vorhatte, dein Essen zu essen, deinen Alkohol zu trinken und ganz bestimmt wollte ich nicht auf deiner Couch einschlafen", erklärte er, während er sich selber Tee eingoss und begann, sein Croissant mit Konfitüre zu bestreichen.

„Wird Narzissa nicht merken, dass du praktisch ihren gesamten Aufschnitt hier her hast bringen lassen?", wollte sie kurzzeitig abgelenkt von ihm wissen, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Meine Mutter war noch nie in der Küche. Die Elfen bereiten das Frühstück vor. Und außerdem fällt es nicht auf. Warst du schon mal dort? Es gibt immer Essen im Überfluss."

„Nein", sagte sie schlicht. Er hob den Blick. „Ich war noch nicht dort." Er schien seine Frage zu begreifen.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", bestätigte er nickend. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass er sich noch nicht wirklich wortwörtlich entschuldigt hatte. Aber er lenkte sie mit der nächsten Frage ab. „Alles in Ordnung mit dem Kind?", fragte er tatsächlich, den Hauch von Interesse in den grauen Augen, die ihr mittlerweile immer vertrauter vorkamen. Sie nickte langsam, während sie am Tee nippte. Er war gut. Besser als ihrer, stellte sie fest.

„Es waren Schwangerschaftswehen", antwortete sie, denn… wahrscheinlich ging ihn diese Information etwas an?

„Aha", erwiderte er.

„Ähm… es fühlt sich an wie echte Wehen, aber es war falscher Alarm", schloss sie, und es war ihr unangenehm mit ihm zu reden. Und ihr fiel wieder ein, warum sie so wütend war.

„Du hast meine Box ausgepackt", ergänzte sie bitter. Er hob den Blick von seinem Teller.

„Die Box?", wiederholte er, ehe es ihm wohl wieder einfiel. „Oh. Ja, richtig", sagte er nur. Und sie wartete, sah ihm fest in die Augen, und langsam hob sich ihre Augenbraue, und sie sah, es bereitete ihm mehr als nur Schwierigkeiten. Er senkte sogar das Messer. Und dann atmete er knapp aus. „Tut mir leid", rang er sich ab, als wäre es nicht seine Schuld. Aber sie nahm an, sie war selber schuld, denn sie hatte ihm ja schließlich gestern ihre Tür aufgemacht! Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ahnen müssen, dass so etwas passieren würde, nahm sie bitter an.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was drin ist", informierte sie ihn bloß, schon sauer, dass sie es überhaupt tun musste. Er hob erneut den Blick.

„Du weißt nicht, was drin ist?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", korrigierte sie ihn gefährlich ruhig.

Es entstand eine von diesen furchtbaren Pausen, wo er sie einfach nur ansah, als wüsste er alles besser. Und dann sprach er darüber. Als wäre es gerade etwas, was die Welt bewegte. Als wäre es normal, eine Meinung zu haben und diese ihr gegenüber zu äußern.

„Seit wann ist er verschollen?", wollte er fast gleichmütig wissen. Es raubte ihr kurz den Atem. Sie sah ihn an. Es tat weh, dass er darüber sprach. „Ich meine…", fuhr er etwas ratloser fort, „es ist schon eine Weile her, oder nicht?"

„Malfoy, ich habe nicht meinen Schal verloren. Und ich denke nicht, dass das ein passendes Gesprächsthema ist", gab sie gepresst zurück. Und er runzelte knapp die Stirn.

„Ok", sagte er dann achselzuckend. Und sie war immer noch wütend.

„Wieso hast du meine Fotoalben angesehen?", stellte sie ihm die nächste Frage. Dass Essen hatte sie noch nicht angerührt. Sie konnte irgendwie nicht. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm an einem Tisch sitzen. Und kurz wirkte er zumindest ein wenig beschämt. Aber nur sehr kurz. Merlin, ihm war wohl gar nichts peinlich!

„Ich habe sie aus Versehen gefunden, und…" Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Und du dachtest, es wäre ok für dich, durch meine Sachen zu wühlen?", schloss sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe gesagt, es tut mir leid", erwiderte er. Merlin, er machte sie einfach wütend. „Wir hatten einen schlechten Start", merkte er lapidar an.

„Wir hatten überhaupt gar keinen Start, Malfoy. Und mir wäre es recht, wenn es auch gar nicht dazu kommt", ergänzte sie. Und er biss genüsslich in sein nächstes Brötchen.

„Ja, das wird nicht funktionieren", bemerkte er kauend. „Iss endlich was", ergänzte er auffordernd. Und sie verzog den Mund, als ihr Magen ziemlich laut knurrte. Widerwillig stach sie ein wenig Rührei auf die Gabel und schob es sich in den Mund.

Merlin, schmeckte das gut! Es war seltsam, einen Mann im Haus zu haben, dachte sie unwillkürlich, aber er ließ ihr keine Zeit, um nachzudenken, denn er sprach schon wieder. „Ich habe nachgedacht", fuhr er schließlich fort. Und sie kaute schnell, denn sie glaubte, dass ihr gleich schlecht werden würde. Denn sie glaubte nicht, dass seine Gedanken für sie positiv sein könnten.

„Worüber?", wollte sie unwillig wissen. Denn sie wollte es nicht hören. Und er sah sie wieder so intensiv an, dass sie zur Seite blicken musste.

„Du hast ein Gästezimmer", sagte er schlicht.

„Ich habe…?", wiederholte sie perplex, und er nickte schließlich. „Was?", wollte sie entgeistert wissen, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass sie den Zusammenhang begriffen hatte.

„Ich habe mir überlegt", begann er, befehlsgewohnt, „dass es praktisch ist, dass du in deinem Haus ein Gästezimmer hast", wiederholte er wieder. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist kein Gästezimmer, es ist ein Lesezimmer", sagte sie, die Stimme tonlos, und sie fürchtete sich vor seinen nächsten Worten.

„Wie dem auch sei, es ist ein freies Zimmer in deinem Haus", schloss er und hob entsprechend die Augenbraue.

„Frei für…?", wollte sie vorsichtig wissen, darauf bedacht, noch nicht zu schreien, denn sie wollte nicht schon wieder die falschen Wehen bekommen.

„Für mich", sagte er die grauenhaften Worte selber ein wenig zögerlich, von denen sie nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass er sie laut sagen würde.

„Für… dich?", wiederholte sie auch diese Worte, und er nickte kauend. „Malfoy-", begann sie, aber er nickte dann.

„-du hast ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet, und das bedeutet, ich muss kein zweites Kinderzimmer für ihn haben. Und klar, dieses Dorf bietet nicht unbedingt die Art von Leben, die ich mir vorstelle, aber für ein paar Tage die Woche wird es zu ertragen sein", schloss er achselzuckend. Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Gestern wolltest du, dass ich das Kind fünf Jahre habe und du die nächsten fünf. Heute willst du… in mein Haus ziehen? Bist du verrückt geworden?", flüsterte sie fassungslos, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf, tat diesen Streit scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit ab.

„Ich habe nicht vor, in dein Haus zu ziehen", widersprach er belustigt. „Ich habe nur vor, vielleicht zwei-, dreimal die Woche hier zu übernachten. Es ist ein guter Deal", legte er ihr nachsichtig nahe. „Und gestern habe ich dich sogar gerettet, Granger. Ich habe-"

„-alles, was du getan hast, war, Feuer im Kamin zu machen, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend.

„Ich habe weitaus mehr getan als das", erwiderte er, immer noch vollkommen von seinen Worten überzeugt.

„Ja", bestätigte sie grimmig, „du hast das Essen meiner Mutter gegessen und Molly Weasleys Schnaps ausgetrunken. Seltsam, dass du dich an überhaupt etwas erinnerst", knurrte sie. „Außerdem habe ich einen Freund. Was soll er denken, wenn er wiederkommt, und dich hier findet?"

„Dein Freund ist zurzeit verschollen", erwiderte er mit Bedacht. Sie atmete die Luft durch die Nase hörbar ein. Sie würde dieses Thema nicht vertiefen! Auf gar keinen Fall! Sie musste sagen, sie hielt sich sehr tapfer. Sehr tapfer. Und er aß seelenruhig weiter, schenkte ihr aber wieder einen nachsichtigen Blick.

„Und es kostet mich auch Überwindung, Granger", versicherte er ihr, mit leiser Ungeduld. „Du solltest langsam über deinen Wunsch hinweg kommen, mich ausschließen zu wollen."

„Und das soll ich innerhalb eines Tages tun? Warum?", entfuhr es ihr so verzweifelt, dass sie glaubte, gleich weinen zu müssen.

„Weil es das richtige ist", antwortete er so sachlich, als würde jeder Mensch zu diesem logischen Schluss kommen. So eine vollkommen schwachsinnige, altruistische Aussage! Und ihm traute sie diese Worte erst recht nicht zu! Und seine ganze Ruhe machte sie fertig.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du mir das vollkommen abgeklärt vorschlagen kannst? Denn ich hasse dich. Nach wie vor. Obwohl, nein!", widersprach sie sich kopfschüttelnd. „Hass ist ein zu starkes Wort. Ich will einfach nicht dieselbe Luft amen wie du! Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Und langsam kroch der bekannte Zorn über sein Gesicht, was sie mittlerweile verabscheute.

„Du hast die Wahl! Du kannst einfach wieder abhauen, Malfoy! Du musst damit überhaupt nichts zu tun haben! Du kannst einfach gehen!", teilte sie ihm überdeutlich mit, falls er glaubte, sie wollte ihm diese Wahl irgendwie absprechen. Und er verlor ebenfalls die Geduld.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht!", erklärte er gepresst, als würde sie immer noch nicht verstehen. „Denn es ist mein Sohn, Granger." Seine Stimme flachte ab. Und sie wusste, sie würde irgendwann vor Verzweiflung platzen.

„Aber… deshalb musst du unsere Leben nicht verbinden", sagte sie tonlos, um Ruhe bemüht, und freudlos schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Siehst du es nicht?", fragte er sie ernsthaft, und sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Das sind sie doch längst." Ja. Wahrscheinlich waren sie verbunden. Und Narzissa war bestimmt nicht unschuldig daran. Aber in erster Linie war das Kind in ihrem Bauch schuld daran. „Ich will einfach nur Zeit mit meinem Kind verbringen", sagte er.

„In meinem Haus!", erwiderte sie eindringlich. „Wo ich wohne!"

„Das ist nun mal unumgänglich, oder nicht?"

Gott. Es war eine schreckliche Wahrheit. Und sie fand es weiterhin ungerecht. Und sie kaufte es ihm nicht ab. Sie wollte die Wahrheit.

„Warum? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Jetzt, wo ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, dass ich trotz allem mein Kind für mich gehabt hätte?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Und komm mir nicht mit irgendeinem moralischen Schwachsinn", ergänzte sie kalt. Und er atmete langsam aus. Und scheinbar wusste auch er, dass er, ohne etwas Ehrlichkeit, mit seiner glatten Art gar nichts erreichen würde. Und fast bereute sie ihre Worte. Denn seine verhandelbare Stimmung schien zu kippen. Und sie glaubte, dass sie seine Gründe gar nicht wissen wollte. Denn für gewöhnlich war gegen Ehrlichkeit kaum ein Kraut gewachsen. Und sie hatte Angst, dass sie keine guten Argumente mehr haben würde.

„Weil ich davon geträumt habe, Granger!", sagte er jetzt freudlos und äußerst angespannt, denn es schien ihm keinen Spaß zu machen, darüber zu reden. „Weil es mich monatelang verfolgt hat. Weil ich mich gefragt habe, ob es ein Fehler war, mich unfruchtbar machen zu lassen. Weil ich irgendwann nicht anders konnte. Weil ich kein kaltes Monster bin!", sagte er aufgebracht, und sie zuckte zusammen, als er seine Gabel zornig auf den Esstisch warf. „Glaub mir, ich habe es wirklich versucht", versicherte er ihr kühl. „Ich war in vielen Ländern, habe es verdrängt, so gut ich es verdammt noch mal konnte!", knurrte er gepresst. „Und irgendwann war selbst die Tatsache, dass du diejenige sein wirst, mit der ich auf ewig verbunden bin, nicht mehr gut genug, dass ich nicht zurückkomme. Irgendwann hat mich selbst der Fakt, dass ich von einer besserwisserischen Gryffindor, die vollkommen wahnsinnig ist, einen Sohn bekomme, nicht mehr aufgehalten!"

Und ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Teller. Nein, sie bereute, dass sie gefragt hatte.

„Und ich will dich nicht bitten müssen", sagte er erschöpft. „Merlin, ich musste noch nie irgendwen um irgendetwas bitten, Granger!", ergänzte er angespannter. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie es geht. Ich weiß nicht, was du hören willst. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich sagen sollte! Wenn es dir nicht reicht, dass ich meinen Sohn haben will, dann habe ich keine anderen Worte. Und ich würde dir gerne versichern, dass ich in Frankreich an der Seine stand und eine verdammte Münze geworfen habe! Dass ich mein Schicksal abgegeben habe, es eine scheiß Galleone habe entscheiden lassen! Und das habe ich!", informierte er sie gereizt. „Aber ich sage dir, ich hätte sie solange in die Luft geworfen, bis verdammt noch mal Zahl auf meiner Hand gelegen hätte!"

Und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab, fast ganz unbemerkt. Er machte sie fertig.

„Und unterschätz mich nicht, Granger! Ich hatte nicht vor, dich jemals wiederzusehen, als wir in Potters Haus aufeinander getroffen sind, und du mir bewiesen hast, dass du ein prüdes, für Spaß unempfängliches Miststück bist. Und ich habe bestimmt nicht vor, mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen!", sagte er plötzlich. „Ich weiß, dein Mann ist gestorben, und dein Freund ist in den Mienen abgestürzt", informierte er sie, als wisse sie es noch nicht. „Und ich bin nicht hier, um irgendeine Leere zu ersetzen, ich werde keinen epischen Platz an deiner Seite einnehmen. Ich bin nur hier für meinen Sohn", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er darüber sprach. Sie wollte es einfach nicht hören. „Ich habe nicht vor, Zimmer mit dir zu streichen, in einem Bett mit dir zu schlafen, Merlin, von mir aus, brauchst mich überhaupt nicht zu beachten! Ich will nur meinen Sohn! Und du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als richte sich auch nur eine Unze meiner Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Person!"

Und sie biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, denn ansonsten würde sie explodieren! Denn wie konnte er das sagen? Wie konnte er das behaupten? Sich hier alleine in ihrem Haus zu verschanzen, ihre Fotos anzusehen, hatte alles mit ihr zu tun! Bestimmt nicht mit dem Kind, was sie in sich trug! Sie wischte sich zornig die verräterische Träne von der Wange, die er weder beachtete, noch kommentierte.

Aber er schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, während sie nur noch Rot sah!

„Und wenn er wiederkommt – dein Freund – dann soll er bitte hier einziehen, damit du nicht denkst, ich wäre hier wegen dir! Ihr könnt liebend gerne heiraten und du kannst ein noch kürzeres Kleid tragen, und du-!"

„-was?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen, und sah ihn an. Und es musste wohl daran liegen, dass ihre Stimme lauernd und ruhig klang, dass er kurz verstummte. „Was soll das heißen, ein noch kürzeres Kleid?", wollte sie eisig von ihm wissen. Er schwieg daraufhin noch immer. „Du hast also auch meine Hochzeitsfotos angesehen?", schloss sie bitter. Kurz mied er gereizt ihren Blick, und sie wusste, sie konnte nicht mehr! Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen! Er hatte die letzte feine Grenze überschritten. „Gott, du bist so…!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, ohne den Satz zu beenden. Er erhob sich gleichzeitig mit ihr und schnitt ihr den Weg ab.

„Nein", sagte er fest, als er sich in ihren Weg stellte und ihren Weg abschnitt.

„Lass mich durch", verlangte sie gepresst.

„Wir werden das jetzt klären, Granger", informierte er sie ungeduldig. Und er machte sie so wütend! Mit seiner ganzen unverschämten Art und seiner ausgewählten Begriffsstutzigkeit, wenn es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. Und die Worte hatten ihren Mund schneller verlassen, als sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Fick dich, Malfoy!", spuckte sie ihm zornig entgegen, und wollte an ihm vorbei, aber er hielt sie auf, umfasste hart ihre Schultern, und es war das erste Mal dass er sie berührte. Ihr Blick hob sich automatisch, und sie hatte sich geirrt – das hier war die letzte Grenze, die er deutlich überschritt. Und ihr Herz schlug schneller, denn noch nie hatte sie jemanden so beleidigt. Sein Ausdruck war hart geworden. Sie wehrte sich erfolglos in seinem Griff. „Ich will nichts mit dir klären! Lass mich los!", zischte sie böse, aber er ignorierte ihre Proteste.

„Bist du fertig?", erkundigte er sich kalt.

„Fertig?!", wiederholte sie empört. „Nein, Malfoy! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig, dir zu erklären, was für ein unfassbares Arschloch du bist! Du denkst, ich lasse dich in meinem Haus schlafen, wann du es möchtest? In deinen Träumen vielleicht!", rief sie hysterischer und wollte weg von ihm, weg aus seiner direkten Nähe. „Und mein Privatleben geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Wen ich heirate und was ich für Kleider trage, haben dich nicht zu interessieren, verstehst du das?", fuhr sie ihn an und gab es auf, seinem Griff zu entkommen. Stattdessen hatte sie nun vor, das eisige Blickduell mit ihm zu gewinnen.

„Glaub mir, es interessiert mich nicht, Granger!", informierte er sie abschätzend. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, überhaupt meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen! Andere Frauen-"

„-wenn du denkst, dein Gold und dein Name haben eine überzeugende Wirkung auf mich, dann hast du dich getäuscht!", unterbrach sie ihn rigoros. Er war wohl wahnsinnig! „Du warst ein unmöglicher Junge in Hogwarts, und du bist immer noch ein unmöglicher Mann! Du brichst in Häuser ein, zum Spaß! Du verletzt fremde Privatsphären, weil dir langweilig ist, Malfoy! Du willst einen Sohn haben? Ist das deine neue fixe Idee, weil dir sonst zu langweilig wird und du nicht weißt, wie du deine millionenschweren Tage füllen kannst?"

Sie wusste nicht, welcher Nerv es war, aber sie hatte definitiv einen getroffen, denn unbewusst verstärkte sich sein schmerzhafter Griff um ihre Schultern, und sie verzog den Mund.

„Meine Millionen werden meinem Sohn Türen öffnen, von denen du nur träumen kannst!", beantwortete er ihre Frage einfach mal überhaupt nicht! Und er war einfach nur verlogen! Das war es, was er war!

„Ach ja? Soweit ich verstanden habe, wohnst du lieber Kontinente entfernt von deinen Eltern, von deinem Haus, von dem Unternehmen deines Vaters! Welche Türen willst du-"

„-halt den Mund!", fuhr er sie an und sie zuckte zusammen. „Bist du ernsthaft so verbohrt, dass du nicht mal einsehen möchtest, dass ich diesem Kind mehr zu bieten habe als du?", rief er ungläubig aus, und sie bäumte sich gegen ihn auf, stieß ihm die Hände vor die Brust, und endlich fielen seine Hände von ihr ab.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich beide an, und er blinzelte kurz, scheinbar ein wenig neben sich und kämmte sich abwesend die unordentlichen Haare nach hinten über seinen Kopf, bevor er die Augen schloss und ausatmete. Seine Hand legte sich unbewusst über seinen Mund, und mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte er knapp den Kopf. „Ich klinge wie mein Vater", murmelte er erschöpft und scheinbar fassungslos über sich selbst. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und der dunkle Sturm in seinen eisigen Augen hatte sich etwas gelegt. Blonde Strähnen fielen ihm zurück in die Stirn, und nur sehr kurz verfing sich ihr Blick an seinem Unterarm, der das hässliche Mal trug.

Er blickte knapp zur Seite, kaute abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe, ehe er den Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht richtete. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, ihr Haltung zu korrigieren, wann immer sie seinen intensiven Blick spürte, und sie wusste nicht, warum. Vielleicht wirkte er immer kampfbereit. Vielleicht nahm er immer eine aristokratisch überlegene Haltung ein, ohne dass er es merkte. Vielleicht verströmte seine Erscheinung etwas, was ihre Unterlegenheit rauskitzeln wollte, auch wenn sie nicht unterlegen war.

Seine Größe und seine Überzeugung, seine Eloquenz, waren starke unbewusste Waffen, die er erfolgreich einsetzte, ob er das nun mit Absicht tat oder eben nicht. Und es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, dass sie auf seine Körpersprache ansprang, ihm praktisch in seine unterbewussten Hände spielte, indem sie jetzt nicht einmal davonstürmte, praktisch darauf lauerte, was er als nächste sagen würde.

Sie würde nicht so weit gehen, zu sagen, dass sie es genoss mit Draco Malfoy zu streiten, ganz und gar nicht. Es war eine sanfte Neugierde – wenn überhaupt.

Vielleicht schimmerten Brocken seiner unmöglichen Erziehung durch, aber sie nahm an Narzissa und Lucius hatten das getan, wozu zwei wahnsinnige Reinblüter eben fähig waren. Sie war schon völlig verblüfft, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, sich gerade selber zu reflektieren. Und sie nahm an, seine Selbstbezogenheit, seine Arroganz waren Teil seiner jahrelangen Erziehung gewesen. Er mied keine Konfrontation, er versuchte, jeden Blickkontakt zu gewinnen, und er gab nicht nach.

Der zweite Platz oder gar eine Niederlage, schienen keine Worte in seinem Vokabular zu sein. Und sie würde nicht behaupten, dass sie verstand, warum er all das tat. Nein! Ganz und gar nicht. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht so viel Zeit investieren, Draco Malfoys Psyche zu verstehen, aber sie kam nicht umhin, anzunehmen, dass er jetzt so verbissen kämpfte, weil er gewinnen wollte. Egal, was es ihm abverlangte.

Und fast unwillkürlich musterte sie ihn schärfer, fasste ihn näher ins Auge. Was war es, was eine so unabhängige, erfolgreiche Frau wie Pansy in Draco Malfoy gesehen hatte? Was zur Hölle hatte sie dazu bewogen, sein Erbgut auf jeden Fall austragen zu wollen? War er so gut im Bett? Denn umgänglich und freundlich war er schon mal nicht.

Oder war es das? War es diese Art? Streiten war kein Volkssport, den Hermine mit Hingabe betrieb, aber sie war in ihrem Element. Und auch, wenn sie ihm keine gute Eigenschaft zusprechen wollte, so kam sie nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass sie, seitdem er aufgetaucht war, keine Zeit damit zugebracht hatte, traurig zu sein. Er brachte ihr Leben ordentlich durcheinander und brauchte dafür exakt zwei Tage.

Und sie wusste, was sich in der Box befand. Und Malfoy wusste, was sich in ihrer Box befand. Der Unterschied war nur, dass Malfoy sie zwang, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Malfoy zwang sie generell, sich mit ihrem Leben auseinander zu setzen. Und Hermine wusste, was das Problem sein würde. – Was ultimativ immer ein Problem sein würde.

Sie war ebenfalls kein Monster. Aber sie war rational. Und sie hielt es ihm vor. Sie würde es ihm immer vorhalten, denn so ungerne sie es auch zugab, sie war nachtragend.

Denn er war nicht aufgetaucht bist jetzt, hatte sich nicht interessiert bis jetzt.

Und daran änderten auch zwei Tage voller Chaos nichts. Und sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er wieder verschwinden würde, denn das war es doch, was er tat? Das hatte sie selber erlebt, das hatte Narzissa unbewusst in jedem Gespräch durchklingen lassen.

Und es ging bestimmt nicht darum, dass sie sich gewöhnen würde. Es ging darum, dass das Kind sich gewöhnen würde. Zwar wäre es dann sehr einfach, zu beschließen, dass er kein Teil mehr vom Leben ihres Kindes sein würde, wenn er abgehauen war, aber bis dahin hätte sich das Kind vielleicht gewöhnt. Und sie wollte es vermeiden. Sie wollte einen Draco Malfoy im Leben ihres Kindes vermeiden. Einen so schlechten Einfluss, dass sie nicht einmal einen einzigen guten Grund in ihrem Kopf fand, sein ganzes Verhalten irgendwie zu rechtfertigen.

Und sie wollte nicht nachgeben, nicht schon wieder einmal der bessere Mensch sein. Sie war es leid. Sie würde ihm doch nur dabei zusehen, wie er versagen würde. Langsam atmete sie aus. Sie hatten so lange geschwiegen, dass es bedrückend still geworden war. Die Stille war so laut, dass es sie nervös machte.

Seine Worte hatten sie teilweise beeindruckt. Nur teilweise. Denn scheinbar war er zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt davon überzeugt, hier sein zu wollen.

Merlin, sie wünschte, sie wäre ein schlechter Mensch.

Aber leider war sie das nicht.

„Ok", sagte sie schließlich mit offenen Handflächen, völlig erschöpft, als wären sie einen Marathon durchs Haus gelaufen.

„Ok?", wiederholte er unsicher. „Ok was?" Er wunderte sich bestimmt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr auf das Schlimmste beleidigte. Sie war schockiert über sich selbst gewesen.

„Du bekommst dein Gästezimmer", informierte sie ihn zerknirscht, aber bittere Kompromissbereitschaft war in ihre Stimme getreten. Denn sie überließ nichts einem ehemaligen Todesser kampflos. Absolut gar nichts. „Aber es gibt Regeln, Malfoy."

Er wirkte so endlos überrascht, dass seine angespannten Gesichtszüge nachgaben. Verblüfft musterte sie, als hätte er begonnen zu träumen.

„Du willst ein Teil hiervon sein?", erkundigte sie sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Dann bist du ein Teil hiervon. Du wirst die Bücher lesen, über Babynahrung, das richtige Wickeln, das Zubettbringen, Kinderkrankheiten – über einfach alles, denn das habe ich bereits getan!" Er starrte sie noch immer perplex an. „Keine Mädchen, Malfoy. Weder in meinem Haus, noch irgendwo, wo sie irgendwer sehen kann", ergänzte sie kalt. „Und da ich mich die letzten acht Monate um das Kind gekümmert habe, wirst du nicht weit weggehen in den letzten vier Wochen, denn du wirst hierherkommen, wenn ich nach dir rufe. Du wirst mir bringen, was ich will, sei es auch mitten in der Nacht. Du wirst die Besorgungen machen, die ich nicht machen kann, du wirst im Mungo sitzen, wenn die Geburt beginnt, und ich will keinen Mucks der Beschwerde von dir hören. Denn das gehört dazu, und das schuldest du deinem Sohn, den du so unbedingt willst!", schloss sie, zufrieden mit sich selbst, denn sie nahm an, er würde sie ungefähr jetzt beschimpfen und hoffentlich aus ihrem Haus stürmen.

Denn das waren ihre Bedingungen, und sie hatte nicht vor, auch nur eine einzige zu ändern.

Aber tatsächlich verzog er nur den Mund. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Ironie war, als er sprach, aber er sprach. „War das alles?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", erwiderte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Keinen Alkohol mehr für dich. Und ich möchte meinen Schnaps ersetzt haben, Malfoy", warnte sie ihn still. „Und wenn das Kind da ist, wirst du Nachtschichten einlegen. Du wirst hart arbeiten, denn das hier ist kein Spiel. Familie spielt man nämlich nicht", griff sie seine Worte von vor einer Ewigkeit auf. „Familie bedeutet verdammt viel Arbeit!" Sie sah seinen Kiefermuskel arbeiten. Na? Dachte der arrogante Draco Malfoy schon über den nächsten Streit nach? Denn sie würde nicht mehr nachgeben. Sie war ihm entgegengekommen! Immens entgegengekommen.

„Willst du das alles schriftlich haben?", wollte er gedehnt von ihr wissen. „Mich in Ketten nach Askaban schicken, wenn ich Alkohol trinke, wenn mich ein Mädchen auf der Straße anspricht?" Seine Stimme hatte sich merklich abgekühlt.

„Malfoy, du-"

„-und was genau wirst du mitten in der Nacht von mir wollen, Granger?", fiel ihm mit erhobener Augenbraue ein, und sein Ton hatte etwas Widerwärtiges angenommen. „Denn Gefallen sexueller Natur kosten extra", bemerkte er eisig. Sie verzog angewidert den Mund.

„Weißt du was? Du kannst-", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, aber er unterbrach sie.

„-dann haben wir uns ja verstanden", ergänzte er mit ätzender Nachsicht. „Ich bin dabei, Granger", schloss er gleichmütig. Ihr Mund klappte zu. „Unter einer Bedingung", sagte er nun, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten freudlos. Er war nicht in der Position, Bedingungen zu stellen! Das würde sie ihm jetzt klar machen! Vor allem hätte sie niemals mit seiner Zustimmung gerechnet! Merlin, noch mal! „Du sagst es meiner Mutter", eröffnete er ihr, mit gewisser Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Hermine starrte ihn an.

Nein. Narzissa hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich im Protest, aber er nickte ihr zu.

„Ich werde im ‚Crowns Hotel' wohnen", informierte er sie spöttisch. „Damit du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, wenn du mich nachts brauchst", schloss er mit erhobener Augenbraue. Und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ja, sie hatte letztendlich nachgegeben. Aber mit ihm zu streiten, bekam ihr nicht. Sie war kurz davor gewesen, in Tränen auszubrechen. Und außerdem bestand die Chance, dass er nicht länger als eine Woche aushalten würde. Und sie würde ihn nerven. Er konnte sich sicher sein, das würde sie.

Und er ging einfach so.

So schnell, wie er gekommen war. Wie ein unwillkommener Geist.

Endlich fiel ihre Tür ins Schloss. Aber erst mal hatte sie jetzt verdammten Hunger.

Dann konnte sie immer noch überlegen, ob es nicht sicherer wäre, umzuziehen.


	28. Chapter 28

28\. Moving in

 _„_ _And the danger is that in this move toward new horizons and far directions,_

 _that I may lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness._ _"_

 ** _Sylvia Plath_**

Er war sich nicht vollends sicher, was ihn antrieb. Vielleicht ihr Umschwung. Vielleicht seine neue Aufgabe. Vielleicht auch die nagende Angst, dass er unausweichlich in ihr Haus zurückkehren würde. Was ihm aber nicht völlig offenbarte, weshalb er nun ausgerechnet dieses Haus hier aufsuchte. Zuerst glaubte er, es nicht finden zu können, aber nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch über ein leeres Feld, ragte es windschief vor ihm in die Höhe.

Er klopfte laut an die Tür, so dass die Hühner in seiner nächsten Umgebung verschreckt davon liefen. Er hörte Stimmen im Innern. Schritte näherten sich der maroden Tür. Er wappnete sich, streckte den Rücken durch und wusste nicht, ob seine immer-imposante Erscheinung hier Wellen schlagen würde.

„-Mum, ich habe dir gesagt, ich repariere hier überhaupt nichts, wenn ich komme, ich-" Weasley hatte die Tür aufgezogen, ohne näher hinzusehen. „Harry, du-" Er unterbrach sich vollends verwirrt und fasste ihn näher ins Auge. „Du bist nicht Harry", schloss er verblüfft und hatte das Offensichtliche festgestellt.

„Nein", erwiderte Draco. „Ist deine Mutter da?", beschloss er, zumindest dieses Gespräch kurz zu halten, aber Weasleys Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

„Meine Mutter?", wiederholte er fassungslos. „Was… was hast du mit meiner Mutter zu tun?"

Draco glaubte, Ronald Weasley das letzte Mal bei der Ehrfeier der trostlosen Helden vor vierzehn Jahren gesehen zu haben. Er hatte sich nicht großartig verändert. Er war um den Bauch vielleicht etwas runder geworden. Die roten Haare wirkten dünner, und sein Gesicht wirkte leicht schmutzig, als hätte er seinen Tag heute unter der Erde verbracht. Aber er nahm an, das hatte er vielleicht, denn er gehörte bestimmt zu Potters kleinem Suchtrupp.

„Liebling, wer ist es denn?", mischte sich Molly Weasley ein und kam ebenfalls zur Tür. „Oh", rief sie verwundert aus, schien ihn nicht direkt zuordnen zu können. Und Draco beschloss, einfach auf seiner neuen Schiene weiterzufahren. Mit Dreistigkeit erreichte man viel heutzutage, hatte er festgestellt.

„Mrs Weasley, Draco Malfoy. Darf ich reinkommen?", erkundigte er sich höflich, wie es ihm von den Elfen beigebracht worden war. Auch wenn er Höflichkeit in diesem Hühnerstall nicht unbedingt angebracht fand.

„Aber sicher. Draco Malfoy!", rief sie lächelnd aus. „Merlin, bist du groß geworden! Hast du Hermine schon besucht?" Weasley warf seiner Mutter einen erschütterten Blick zu.

„Mum, ich denke nicht, dass er-"

„-ich war gestern bei ihr, und wir sind uns über das Sorgerecht einig geworden", erläuterte er der fremden Frau vage, die ihn reingestikulierte. Scheinbar erzählte Granger fremden Leuten einfach alles.

„Na dann werden wir bestimmt öfter was von dir haben?", wollte sie immer noch lächelnd wissen, und Malfoy fand sie befremdlich. Und er hoffte, das wäre überdies nicht der Fall. Er wäre auch nicht so zuvorkommend gegenüber fremden Leuten. Weasley hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Mum! Nein!", jammerte er fast, und Draco hörte ihn murmeln, dass er, Draco, verflucht gehörte.

„Mrs Weasley", begann er und übte ihren Namen kurz mental, ehe er ihn aussprach, „Hermine schickt mich. Sie lässt fragen, ob noch eine Flasche Ihres Schnapses vorhanden ist. Da wir gestern den Abend zusammen verbracht haben, habe ich mich etwas… gehen lassen", begann er mit einem falschen Lächeln, aber die ältere Frau fraß ihm förmlich aus der Hand. Es war ein Phänomen, was er schon kannte.

„Ihr habt getrunken?", entfuhr es Weasley fassungslos.

„Nein", widersprach Draco mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Sie ist schwanger. Ich habe getrunken." Aber Weasley sah ihn verstört an.

„In… in ihrem Haus?", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd. „Warum?", flüsterte er fast, wohl immer noch unentschlossen, ob er ihn nicht aus dem Haus seiner Eltern werfen konnte.

„Ach Ronald, jetzt hör schon auf! Ginny hat schon erzählt, dass Draco wieder in England ist. Ich dachte mir, dass-"

„-Mum!", beschwerte sich Weasley kläglich. „Nenn ihn nicht so!", bat er sie ungläubig.

„Unsinn!", rief seine Mutter aus. „Und natürlich habe ich noch eine Flasche. Ich hole sie aus dem Keller, mein Lieber." Mein Lieber. So schnell war Draco noch nirgendwo willkommen geheißen worden. Weasley beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. Und Draco schenkte ihm ein dreistes Lächeln. Und er beschloss, ihn zu ärgern, denn es schien viel zu leicht.

„Hat sie es dir noch nicht erzählt?", neckte er ihn jetzt, und Weasley sah ihn angewidert an.

„Was erzählt?", wollte er fast ängstlich wissen. Und es bereitete ihm fast Vergnügen, Weasleys Tag zu versauen.

„Ich ziehe ein", erläuterte Draco zufrieden und streckte die Wahrheit ein gutes Stück. Ein sehr gutes Stück.

„Wo?", entfuhr es Weasley tonlos. Und Dracos Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„In ihr Haus", erklärte er zu gerne. Weasleys Mund öffnete sich schockiert.

„Nein", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd. „Nein, tust du nicht!", sagte er dumpf.

„Frag sie doch nächstes Mal einfach", schlug er ihm spöttisch vor, und Mrs Weasly kam nach oben zurück. Und er wusste, warum ihm die Idee gefiel. Denn er wusste, er würde zurückkehren, in ihr Haus. Und er wusste, es würde dazu kommen, dass sie dieses Verhalten an den Tag legte, regelrecht darum bettelte, einen Streit mit ihm zu haben.

Denn das war es, was er ziemlich gut konnte. Dass war es bisher immer gewesen, was alle Frauen wahnsinnig gemacht hatte. Er fand zu gerne Schwachstellen in seinem Gegenüber und kitzelte das Feuer aus ihnen heraus. Und so ungern er es zugab – Granger besaß ein Feuer, was ihn fast manisch anzog. Aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Niemals laut. Gegenüber niemandem. Es war lediglich gut zu wissen.

„Hier, bitte sehr. Es freut mich ja, dass es dir geschmeckt hat", merkte sie freundlich an. Draco konnte sich an diese Verhältnisse gewöhnen, dachte er belustigt.

„Es war zu köstlich, und vielen Dank, Mrs Weasley", verabschiedete er sich wieder. „Ich sollte gehen. Es gibt viel zu tun", bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf Weasley, der ihn wohl gleich verfluchen würde, stellte er eine Spur amüsierter fest. Ja, es gab viel zu tun. Vielleicht könnte er Granger ja noch ihren Stock aus ihrem prüden Hintern entfernen, dachte er lächelnd.

„Bitte, nenn mich Molly. Du willst schon gehen?", wollte sie wissen, und Draco hätte am liebsten gelacht. Weasley wirkte, als träume er schlecht.

„Ich muss", entgegnete Draco entschuldigend. Denn ja. Heute musste er sich bedauerlicherweise um noch ein paar weitere Dinge kümmern. Granger stand nämlich nicht alleine oben auf der Liste der Leute, die ihn zu gerne anschrien, dachte er missmutig. Sein Vater dürfte auch schon ungeduldig warten.

„Mum, ich muss auch gehen", mischte sich Weasley hastig ein. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten. Er nahm an, Weasley würde Potter holen, damit sie einen Plan entwerfen könnten, wie sie ihn, Draco, schnellstmöglich loswurden.

„Ron!", warf Mrs Weasley überrascht ein. „Du bist gerade gekommen. Du wolltest dir den Dachstuhl ansehen und-"

„-Mum, ich muss weg!", unterbrach er seine Mutter und folgte ihm nach draußen, wo sich ihre Wege in erdrückender Stille trennten.

Es klopfte praktisch Sturm an ihrer Haustür, und sie beeilte sich in den Flur zu kommen. Sie zog die Tür kopfschüttelnd auf. Was konnte so dringend sein? Und wie die Artillerie standen sie vor ihrer Haustür.

„Was soll das heißen, Malfoy zieht bei dir ein?", wollte Ron, eine Spur rot im Gesicht von ihr wissen und betrat ohne jede Begrüßung mit Harry zusammen ihr Haus.

„Ron-", begann sie entnervt, aber Ron war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben.

„-Hermine, was ist das?", entfuhr es ihm tonlos und sein Blick war auf die kleinen Geschöpfe gefallen, die ihn ignorierten und Gegenstände in ihr Lesezimmer schweben ließen.

„Elfen", erklärte sie schlecht gelaunt.

„Seit wann beschäftigst du Elfen?", wollte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn von ihr wissen.

„Tue ich nicht", bemerkte sie und verzog den Mund. „Es sind Malfoys Elfen. Sie schleppen dreitausend Sachen an, die er unterbringen will", knurrte sie praktisch.

„Gütiger Merlin, es stimmt also?", wollte Ron schockiert von ihr wissen, und Hermine atmete erschöpft aus.

„Nein, Ron. Er zieht nicht bei mir ein! Und Merlin, woher wisst ihr überhaupt davon?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht, und dann sah sie in Harrys schmutziges Gesicht. Er kam aus Bulgarien. „Und irgendein Zeichen?", wollte sie hoffnungsvoll wissen, und sie konnte Harry gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar sie ihm war, dass er nicht aufgab.

„Wir haben eine Spur gefunden. Es könnte allerdings auch die Spur eines Wanderers sein. Wir werden noch ein oder zwei Tage brauchen, bis wir sicher sind." Harry sprach die Worte ohne große Zuversicht. Sie wusste, er wurde langsam unruhig. Aber sie glaubte immer noch, dass er Alec finden würde. Sie nickte dann.

„Gut, das klingt gut. Er wird es sein. Ich bin mir sicher!", sagte sie, aber Ron schien gerade andere Probleme besprechen zu wollen.

„Dein Mitbewohner war heute im Fuchsbau, Hermine", begann er von neuem.

„Er ist nicht mein- was?" Sie unterbrach sich selber.

„Oh ja. Er wollte eine neue Flasche Schnaps von meiner Mutter haben, da ihr gestern so viel Spaß hattet, beim Trinken!", knirschte er tiefverletzt hervor. Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Ich habe meinen gestrigen Tag im Mungo mit deiner Schwester verbracht", informierte sie Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Und Malfoy hat sich selber hierher eingeladen und besaß die Dreistigkeit, nicht mehr zu gehen und stattdessen meinen Schnaps auszutrinken, um besoffen auf meiner Couch einzuschlafen", fuhr sie wütend fort. Merlin, ihr fiel wieder ein, wie sauer sie eigentlich noch auf ihn war.

„Und zur Strafe darf er jetzt hier einziehen?", vermutete Harry mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Nein", korrigierte ihn Hermine gereizt. „Ach, es ist kompliziert, Harry", schnappte sie beleidigt.

„Ich bin ein kluger Kopf, Hermine. Versuch wenigstens, es mir zu erklären", bemerkte er spöttisch, während er sich um die arbeitenden Elfen herummanövrierte, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Ron folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. Schön. Also hatten sich ihre besten Freunde scheinbar zu ihr eingeladen. Hermine folgte ihnen ebenfalls, mit einem bösen Blick auf die Elfen, die seltsame Möbel und Gerätschaften in ihr Lesezimmer stopften, während sie ihre Bücher alle kleinzauberten und in Kisten packten.

„Wenn nur eines davon verschwindet oder kaputt geht, dann reiße ich eurem Herrn seinen verdammten Kopf ab!", informierte sie die Geschöpfe, die sie immer noch nicht beachteten. Aber sie hatte verstanden, dass die Elfen, die Bücher lediglich ein Stockwerk höher beförderten. Aber auch damit war Hermine nicht wirklich einverstanden. Aber sie wollte nicht mit zehn kleinen Elfen diskutieren. Sie betrat ebenfalls wieder das Wohnzimmer, und Harry und Ron standen wie die englische Inquisition vor ihrem Kamin.

„Also?", entfuhr es Ron ungläubig, und auch Harry schien zu warten.

„Er will das Kind", schloss Hermine bitter.

„So wie… Rumpelstilzchen das Kind wollte?", erkundigte sich Harry knapp, und Hermine atmete gereizt aus.

„Wer ist das schon wieder?", fuhr Ron dazwischen, und Hermine hatte keine Lust, dieses Märchen zu erklären.

„Die Königin bekommt ein Kind, und Rumpelstilzchen ist ein böser Zwerg, der das erstgeborene der Königin haben möchte, um es zu essen", klärte Harry seinen besten Freund auf, aber Hermine schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf, während Ron Harry mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Er will es nicht essen, er will es für seinen Zauber- ach, es ist doch völlig egal!", maßregelte sie sich selber, denn Ron wirkte noch verwirrter. „Malfoy sagt, er will Vater sein und er will sein Kind sehen, und offengesagt haben mir irgendwann die Argumente gefehlt, warum ich es ihm verweigern sollte", schloss sie achselzuckend. Es war eine Halbwahrheit, aber so ungefähr konnte sie Harry und Ron die Geschichte verkaufen.

„Dir haben die Argumente gefehlt?", entfuhr es Ron fassungslos. „Dann rufst du das nächste Mal über Floh an, Hermine! Dann schickst du mir einen verdammten Brief per Eule, denn Merlin, glaub mir, mir wären die verfluchten Argumente nicht für eine Sekunde ausgegangen!", rief Ron ungläubig aus.

„Ron", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, aber Ron reagierte gar nicht.

„Er ist ein Arschloch! Er ist ein widerlicher Reinblüter, der Elfen beauftragt, seine Möbel hier her zu schaffen! Er hat sich die ganze Zeit nicht interessiert! Er hat kein Recht, Hermine! Er ist einfach nur-"

„-Ron!", wiederholte Harry wieder kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?" fuhr Ron ihn jetzt fassungslos an. „Du gibst ihr doch wohl nicht Recht?", wollte er empört wissen.

„Ich gebe keinem Recht. Ich bin sicher, Hermine hat keine Luftsprünge vor Begeisterung gemacht, als Malfoy aufgetaucht ist", informierte Harry Ron gepresst. „Aber überleg doch mal! Malfoy ist der Vater, und wenn er-"

„-und wenn er selber das Kind bekommen würde!", unterbrach ihn Ron hysterisch. „Dann würde ich es ihm trotzdem wegnehmen, weil er Malfoy ist!"

„Ron", begann Hermine wieder, und Ron fuhr sich durch die orangenen Haare auf seinem Kopf, die immer wüster lagen. „Er wird es schon nicht durchhalten", versprach sie ihm ruhiger.

„Was?" Ron sah sie an.

„Ich habe ihm klargemacht, dass er hier zu sein hat, wenn ich ihn brauche. Tag und Nacht, wenn ich will. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es nicht funktioniert, wenn das eine fixe Idee von ihm ist, wenn er die Lust verliert oder wenn er Scheiße baut. Glaub mir, es ist für mich nicht angenehm, aber wahrscheinlich wird das Kind… irgendwie mit den Malfoys verbunden sein. Narzissa wird ständig hier sein", räumte sie ein, und Rons Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?", wiederholte er, diesmal tonlos, scheinbar seinem nächsten Albtraum ausgesetzt.

„Merlin, Ron, du tust so, als wüssten wir nicht, von wem ihr Kind ist!", fuhr Harry ihn übertrieben offensichtlich an.

„Nein, ich weiß das, Harry!", beschwerte sich Ron. „Aber bisher war er weg! Es hat sich nicht die Frage gestellt, ob wir herkommen müssen, um seinen Hintern aus Hermines Haus zu fluchen!"

„Das wird niemand tun", unterbrach Hermine ihn streng. Gut, sie würde es eventuell irgendwann tun, wenn er es nicht mehr schaffte, ein Vater zu sein.

„Als ob er hier auftauchen wird, wenn du ihn rufst! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht", merkte Ron bitter an. Und Hermine ging recht zielstrebig zum Kamin. Zwar wollte sie ihn nicht schon wieder sehen, aber sie musste wohl oder übel ihren Standpunkt verteidigen. „Was tust du?", wollte Ron alarmiert wissen, und sie hörte Harry seufzen.

„Ron, du hast Hermine herausgefordert", schloss dieser gleichmütig. Hermine warf das Pulver in die Flammen.

„Winkelgasse, Crown Hotel, Suite 12", rief sie deutlich, was Malfoy ihr aufgeschrieben hatte. Es verging ein kurzer Moment, in dem sie in die leeren Flammen starrte, während die Verbindung hergestellt wurde. Dann klärte sich das Feuer.

Malfoy erschien flimmernd in ihrem Sichtfeld. Er aß scheinbar. Kauend kam er näher.

„Mh?", wollte er kauend von ihr wissen, und sie fuhr sich unschlüssig über die Stirn.

„Äh… könntest du… vorbeikommen?", wollte sie wissen und hasste, dass sie fragte, denn sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder hier haben. Sie hasste Ron sehr kurz dafür, dass er sie praktisch dazu zwang.

„Sofort?", erkundigte sich Malfoy ein wenig ungläubig, aber sie ruckte unverbindlich mit dem Kopf.

„Ja", bestätigte sie kleinlaut, und er biss erneut in das riesige belegte Sandwich.

„Mh-kay", erwiderte er kauend und unterbrach die Verbindung. Sie stand vor den gewöhnlichen Flammen und atmete resignierend aus. Unfassbar. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie nicht gewusst, wo er war und jetzt rief sie ihn an und bat ihn, vorbeizukommen.

„Bemerkenswert", entfuhr es Harry mit falscher Anerkennung.

„Noch ist er nicht da", widersprach Ron patzig. „Kunststück! Anrufen können hätte ich ihn auch. Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er-"

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Merlin, er war schnell. Das gab Hermine zu.

Sie ging mit einem entsprechenden Blick auf Ron zurück in ihren Flur, an den Elfen vorbei, die sie noch immer ignorierten, und öffnete die Tür. Er stand im Türrahmen, sein Sandwich noch immer in der Hand. Er hatte sich umgezogen, trug tatsächlich einen schicken schwarzen Anzug, ein strahlend weißes Hemd und eine ungebundene Fliege um den Hals. Geduscht hatte er auch, denn sie roch sein frisches Duschgel sowie sein sehr präsentes Aftershave. Es roch herb, aber es roch gut. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Kommst du rein?", fragte sie und hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihn auch noch rein bat!

„Dauert es lange?", erkundigte er sich, während er wieder einmal ihr Haus betrat.

„Nein", knirschte sie hervor. „Und wenn du deine kleinen Geschöpfe hier bald abziehen könntest, das wäre super", murmelte sie knapp.

„Stören sie dich?", erkundigte er sich tatsächlich nahezu höflich, noch immer kauend. „Ich habe sie beauftragt, dich nicht zu nerven", ergänzte er. Hermine fand ihn unfassbar.

„Sie nerven nicht. Ich finde es nur nicht richtig, dass sie deine Aufgaben übernehmen. Außerdem brauchst du nicht so viele Sache hier, für zwei Nächte die Woche!", informierte sie ihn gepresst, ehe sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer gestikulierte. Sein Blick fiel einigermaßen verblüfft auf Harry und Ron.

„Hi?", begrüßte er beide, ein wenig misstrauisch, ehe er sie wieder ansah. „Du wolltest, dass ich Potter und Weasley begrüße?", erkundigte er sich direkt bei ihr, und sie sah nicht ein, zu lügen. Deshalb verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrem sehr schwangeren Bauch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Dein Kind wollte das", erklärte sie mit einem feinen Lächeln, und einem erwartenden Ausdruck auf den Zügen. Er schenkte ihr einen kurzen ungläubigen Blick.

„Das sind die Aufgaben, die ich wahrnehmen werde?", wollte er von ihr wissen und aß den Rest seines Sandwiches.

„Das ist noch gar nichts, Malfoy", gab sie ruhig zurück. Dann wandte sie den Blick wieder an Harry und Ron. „Zufrieden?"

Ron stand neben Harry wie ein bockiges Kind, das man ausgetrickst hatte. Malfoy wirkte sehr elegant in seinem schwarzen Anzug und der Fliege, während Harry und Ron schmutzige Uniformen trugen und sie noch immer nicht aus ihrem Bademantel rausgekommen war.

„War es das?", wollte Malfoy unschlüssig von ihr wissen, nachdem sich alle drei Männer mehr oder weniger gleichmütig angestarrt hatten.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte sie letztendlich peinlich berührt, denn das war nun wirklich ein sinnloses Zusammentreffen gewesen. Aber es ging ums Prinzip!

„Fabelhaft", gab er mit einem eindeutigen Kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Kannst du mir die Fliege binden?", warf er sie direkt aus der Bahn, als er sich ihr zuwandte. Und Harry und Ron sahen sie einfach nur an. Unschlüssig blickte Hermine von seinem Gesicht auf die ungebundene schwarze Seidenfliege um seinen Nacken.

Es gab nur zwei Antworten, und irgendwie sah sie sich außerstande, zu behaupten, sie wüsste nicht, wie man eine Fliege band. Sie hatte es von ihrem Vater damals als zwölfjährige beigebracht bekommen, als er auf eine Zahnärztemesse gegangen war, denn er hatte behauptet, dass eine Frau so etwas irgendwann einmal können müsse. Cedrics Fliege hatte sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag für ihn gebunden, ehe sie ihr Kleid angezogen hatte. Das wäre dann das dritte Mal, dass sie es tat.

Sie nickte unwirsch und hob die Hände zu seinem Hals. Merlin, was war in sie gefahren?

Sie hätte vielleicht doch nein sagen sollen, denn Harry und Ron schienen jede ihrer Bewegungen zu beobachten und zu verurteilen. Die Stille war unerträglich. Und auch sein Blick war nicht gerade hilfreich, denn fast beobachtete er sie ein bisschen zu demonstrativ, ließ sie praktisch nicht aus den Augen.

„Wo… wo gehst du hin?", wollte sie knapp von ihm wissen, um wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Keine Sorge", bemerkte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht in sein Gesicht zu sehen, als sie den seidigen Stoff verknotete. „Ich hätte dir die Adresse zukommen lassen", ergänzte er knapp. Der Stoff schmiegte sich um seinen Nacken, verschloss das wohl sündhaft teure Hemd, als wäre er dafür gemacht, um ihn gut aussehen zu lassen, und sie hob endlich den Blick zu seinen grauen Augen.

„Aha", entkam es ihr peinlich berührt. Hätte er? Er meinte es wohl ernst, dass sie ihn würde erreichen können, ging ihr auf. Sie hoffte, sie wurde nicht rot oder so etwas. Es war ihr peinlich genug, dass er überhaupt aufgetaucht war.

„Ich habe einen Termin bei der Vereinigung. Es geht um eine öffentliche Demütigung vor meinem Vater und einigen anderen reichen Schnöseln", fuhr er fort, und endlich fielen ihre Hände von seinem Nacken, als die Fliege richtig saß. Und sie begriff.

„Du willst da arbeiten?" Die Worte entkamen ihrem Mund eher neutral. Und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Es macht am meisten Sinn", entfuhr es ihm fast resignierend.

Und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er mit ihr sprach, als täten sie das! Als hätten sie sich bisher nicht immer nur gestritten! Was sollten Ron und Harry eigentlich denken? Dass sie miteinander auskamen? Sie wusste nicht, warum er jetzt so gesittet und manierlich tat! Es war einfach der Vorführeffekt, nahm sie an. Es sah einfach schrecklich aus, wie sie sich beide anscheinend herrlich verstanden!

„Hm", machte sie bloß. Sie hasste die Vereinigung. Und die Vereinigung hasste sie.

„Wenn noch was ist, das ist die Adresse." Nonchalant reichte er ihr eine kleine Karte. Sie brauchte diese Information nicht. Sie kannte die Adresse, dachte sie dumpf. Sie hatte sich oft genug bei der Vereinigung beschwert. Hatte sogar Hausverbot und eine einstweilige Verfügung von seinem Vater persönlich aufgedrückt bekommen. Merlin, wie hatten sich die Zeiten doch geändert, stellte sie verwundert fest.

Und er wirkte ebenfalls nicht begeistert von diesen Plänen, die die Vereinigung betrafen.

„Jungs", verabschiedete er sich eine Spur herablassend von Harry und Ron und hatte sich abgewandt, nur der exorbitante Duft seines Parfums hing noch für einige Sekunden im Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Flur hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Schluss für heute", informierte er die Elfen. „Zurück mit euch nach Malfoy Manor, und kein Wort zur Herrin", befahl er den Elfen, die seinem Befehl wortlos folgten und allesamt mit einem Plopp verschwanden.

Dann fiel ihre Tür ins Schloss. In aller Stille war sie den eindeutigen Blicken ihrer Freunde ausgesetzt. Sie knete unschlüssig die Hände vor ihrem Bauch.

„Merlin, was?!", fuhr sie schließlich Ron an, der sie besonders auffällig musterte. „Du hast bezweifelt, dass er herkommt – bitte! Er kommt, wenn ich ihn rufe."

„Ja? Was tut er sonst noch, wenn du ihn rufst?", wollte Ron sehr argwöhnisch von ihr wissen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Was genau, willst du damit sagen?", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, mit sehr großen Augen. Aber Ron sah sie verbissen an.

„Wofür suchen wir überhaupt noch nach Alec, wenn du doch so einen fabelhaften Ersatz gefunden hast?", gab er bitter zurück. Hermines Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Das nimmst du zurück, Ronald!", erwiderte sie scharf. Ihr Kopf brannte mittlerweile vor Hitze. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen? Wie konnte er so etwas überhaupt auch nur mit reinem Gewissen denken?

„Kannst du mir die Fliege binden?", äffte Ron ihn außer sich nach. „Ernsthaft, Hermine?", fuhr er sie jetzt dann, denn anscheinend sah er irgendetwas, was vollkommen absurd war!

„Weißt du was, solche Anschuldigungen muss ich mir nicht anhören. Wie wäre es, wenn du gehst und darüber nachdenkst, was du mir eigentlich vorwirfst, Ron!", entgegnete sie zornig und kühl. Und Ron nickte nur, ließ es sich scheinbar nicht zweimal sagen und war aus dem Wohnzimmer gerauscht. Hermine fuhr sich über das Gesicht, als ihre Tür mit einem lauten Rums ins Schloss fiel. Dann sah sie Harry an.

„Und? Möchtest du mir auch noch irgendetwas völlig Abwegiges unterstellen?", erkundigte sie sich erschöpft bei ihm, aber Harry seufzte langsam auf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ron… macht sich nur Sorgen", sagte er schließlich. Hermine verzog den Mund.

„Es wäre schön, wenn er vorher ein einziges Mal nachdenken würde, ehe er seinen großen Mund aufmacht", beschwerte sie sich beleidigt.

„Weißt du", begann Harry nachdenklich, lächelte dann jedoch und schien seine Gedanken zu verwerfen, „ach nichts", schloss er lahm, und klopfte ein wenig Schmutz von seiner Uniform.

„Was?", wollte sie kleinlaut wissen, und er sah sie lange an, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich… habe nur gedacht, wenn wir ihn nicht finden, dann-"

„-ihr werdet ihn finden", unterbrach sie Harry, ehe auch er noch irgendetwas Abwegiges sagen könnte.

„Jaah", bestätigte er langsam. „Ich meine nur, wenn nicht, dann-"

„-nein, Harry", verhinderte sie erneut, dass er sprach. Etwas in ihrem Herzen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Du wirst ihn finden. Versprich es mir", bat sie ihn leise. Harry sah sie gequält an.

„Hermine-"

„-versprich es deinem Patensohn", unterbrach sie ihn fast flehend, und sie wusste, sie setzte ihn emotional unter Druck, verlangte ihm ein Versprechen ab, was er vielleicht niemals würde erfüllen können. Aber er seufzte schließlich.

„Ich verspreche es euch", sagte er dann. „Wenn er da draußen ist, dann werde ich ihn finden. Und ich bringe ihn nach Hause", sagte er. „Aber lässt du mich jetzt sagen, was ich sagen wollte?", griff er seine Worte wieder auf, und sie nickte nach einer Endlosigkeit.

„Falls ich… das Versprechen nicht halten kann, dann ist es gut, dass du nicht alleine sein wirst."

Hermine verzichtete darauf, Harry zu erklären, dass Malfoy kein Ersatz für irgendetwas war. Sie verzichtete darauf, Harry zu sagen, dass sie glaubte, dass Malfoy ohnehin nach vier Wochen wieder verschwinden würde, wenn er erst mal begriffen hatte, wie zeitaufwändig ein Kind war. Sie ruckte einfach mit dem Kopf.

„Hör mal, ich werde mal Ron nach apparieren und ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Er hat nur Angst, ok? Nimm ihn nicht zu ernst. Er wird sich schon entschuldigen kommen", versicherte ihr Harry mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Hermine nahm das auch an. Aber jetzt war sie erst mal sauer.

„Mh", machte sie nur.

„Mach's gut", verabschiedete sich Harry, und Hermine winkte ihm zum Abschied.

Endlich hatte sie ihr Haus wieder für sich. Dennoch siegte ihre Neugierde, als Harry das Haus verlassen hatte, und sie ging so gleichmütig wie sie konnte zu ihrem Lesezimmer.

Und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht. An der Wand stand ein übertrieben großes Kingsize-Bett, was nahezu das Zimmer schon fast ausfüllte. Ein schmaler Kleiderschrank war in die Ecke gequetscht, und an ihren Wänden hing nun seltsame magische Kunst, die sie nicht begriff. Es waren ein Haufen an Farben, die magisch verliefen, die Farbe wechselten – und das in einer Tour. Malfoy hatte tatsächlich vor, sich hier häuslich einzurichten, wurde ihr bewusst, als ihr die Langhantel unter dem Bett auffiel.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie ihr einst wunderschönes Lesezimmer.


	29. Chapter 29

29\. Roommates

 _Sheldon: All right. Next question. Kirk or Picard?_

 _Leonard: Oh, uh, well, that's tricky. Um, Original Series over Next Generation, but Picard over Kirk._

 _Sheldon: Correct. You've passed the first Barrier to room-mate-hood. You may enter."_

 ** _The Big Bang Theory_**

Gemütlich streckte sie sich auf ihrer Couch. Sie hatte ihren Pyjama angezogen, die hässliche Schnatz-Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn gezogen und blätterte nun selber bei einer Tasse Tee durch ihr Hochzeitsalbum.

Malfoy hatte sie irgendwie darauf gebracht. Ihr Kleid war tatsächlich etwas kurz gewesen, stellte sie fest. Aber es hatte ihr damals so gut gefallen, und diese langen Hochzeitskleider, die Ballkleider waren, hatten ihr noch nie zugesagt. Und ihrem Mann hatte es auch besser gefallen. Ihre Finger fuhren liebevoll über die Bilder von Cedric in seinem schicken Anzug. Er sah so attraktiv aus. Oder das hatte er zumindest getan, dachte sie schwermütig.

Sie seufzte schwer. Wenn doch Alec wenigstens nach Hause kommen würde. Sie wusste, es mochte vielleicht für andere albern klingen, aber sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass er lebte. Und keine Spur von seinem toten Körper war ein gutes Zeichen, sagte sie sich. Denn seinen Körper hätte Harry doch nun schon längst finden müssen!

Liebevoll strich sie über ihren Bauch. „Keine Sorge", murmelte sie. „Du wirst nicht ohne Alec aufwachsen müssen", versprach sie ihrem Bauch. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie ihn in ihrem Kopf perfekter machte, als er war, aber sie glaubte, Alec war einfach perfekt gewesen.

Und es klopfte. Kurz wunderte sie sich. Wer störte sie schon wieder? War es Ginny? War es Ron, der sich endlich entschuldigen wollte? Aber es war nach neun. Sie schwang die Beine von der Couch, wickelte sich die Decke um die Schultern und schlurfte zur Tür. Sie spähte durch den Spion, aber ihr Verandalicht gab nicht wirklich viel preis.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie also durch die geschlossene Tür, aber unterbewusst hatte sie sich schon abgefunden.

„Rate", vernahm sie Malfoys schnarrende Stimme. Sie blinzelte verblüfft. Was tat er wieder hier? Dachte er, er könne nach heute Nachmittag hier ein und aus spazieren?

„Ich… ich habe dich nicht gerufen!", rief sie fast verzweifelt.

„Mach die Tür auf", erwiderte er nur dumpf, und missmutig löste sie die Kette und öffnete die Tür. Sie gab sie allerdings nicht aus der Hand, musterte ihn lediglich. Er hatte eine Papiertüte dabei, von der ein verlockender Duft ausging.

„Hunger?", erkundigte er sich, während die Fliege mittlerweile wieder lose um seinen Hals hing. Sie starrte ihn perplex an. „Irgendwelche verrückten Gelüste? Ich habe Hähnchenflügel, einige asiatische Sachen und Burger aus den Drei Besen dabei", zählte er auf.

„Ich… ich habe keinen Hunger?", murmelte sie ungläubig.

„Dann bleibt mehr für mich", erwiderte er und wollte rein, aber sie rührte sich nicht.

„Warum… warum bist du hier?", entkam es ihr fast verzweifelt.

„Zum einen hatte ich deinen Schnaps heute Nachmittag vergessen", informierte er sie und lüftete sein Jackett, damit sie in seiner Innentasche eine bauchige Flasche mit Mollys Etikett erkennen konnte, „und andererseits dachte ich mir, weihe ich mein neues Zimmer ein", erklärte er achselzuckend. Sie sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Aber… ich…-"

„-Granger, ich hatte ein dreistündiges Katastrophengespräch mit diesen Vollidioten der bekloppten Vereinigung. Außerdem wird mein Vater alles brühwarm meiner Mutter berichtet haben, und ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass sie mein Hotelzimmer belagert", fuhr er ungeduldiger fort. „Bitte, lass mich rein", bat er schließlich, und sie wusste nicht, warum sie denselben Fehler erneut beging. Wahrscheinlich weil er sie mäßig mit seine Anwesenheit überraschte. Sie wich zur Seite, um ihn reinzulassen. Und sie hasste sich dafür. Wirklich. Es war fast… kompulsiv. Sie war absolut erbärmlich, denn fast musste sie annehmen, sie war… neugierig.

Neugierig auf Draco Malfoy, Merlin noch mal! Auf Malfoy, der nicht locker ließ.

Es war so falsch. Sie fand, es war einfach falsch, dass sie Malfoy in ihr Haus ließ. Wieder einmal. Und sie fand es falsch, dass er es darauf anlegte. Und dass sie dieses Spiel anscheinend verlor.

Schwangerschaftshormone. Sie schob es darauf. Damit war sie bestimmt auf der sicheren Seite. Ron wäre begeistert.

Und er betrat ihr Haus schon völlig ohne Skrupel, ohne zu zögern. Es war einfach falsch. Er spähte in sein Zimmer.

Was nicht sein Zimmer war, unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken zornig!

„Etwas klein, aber es wird erst mal gehen", bemerkte er knapp, eh er in ihr Wohnzimmer verschwand. Erst mal? Was zur Hölle meinte er mit erst mal, fragte sie sich panisch, als sie ihm folgte. „Nette Decke, übrigens", bemerkte er spöttisch, nach dem er sich auf ihr Sofa setze. Da, wo sie vorhin gelegen hatte! Er packte die dampfenden, verpackten Speisen aus, und vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas Hunger. Mürrisch setzte sie sich auf ihren Sessel und ließ seinen Kommentar unkommentiert. Die Decke war immerhin flauschig.

Ungefragt griff sie sich einen der verpackten Burger. Er schenkte ihr einen eindeutigen Blick, als hätte er es gewusst.

„Darf ich mir ein Glas von deinem Schnaps nehmen?", fragte er, obwohl sie annahm, dass er es nur aus Höflichkeit tat, denn er war bereits aufgestanden, um sich ein Glas zu holen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Höflichkeit nicht wirklich etwas war, über das er Bescheid wusste. Er tat nur so.

„Mh. Wieso fragst du überhaupt? Ansonsten rennst du einfach wieder zu Molly und nutzt deinen nicht vorhandenen Charme, um noch mehr Alkohol zu bekommen", murrte sie, während er sich grinsend setzte, die Flasche entkorkte und sich das Glas vollgoss.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass das ihr Leben sein sollte. Draco Malfoy auf ihrer Couch, in ihrem Haus, in ihrem Leben.

War es nicht genau das, was er nicht hatte tun wollen, fragte sie sich dumpf? Weshalb war er hier?

Er schien die Fotoalben bemerkt zu haben, die auf dem Tisch lagen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie aßen stumm, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich eine Frage auf den Lippen hatte, die sie ihm stellen wollte.

„Wie… wie ist das Gespräch verlaufen?", wollte sie tatsächlich wissen. Er hob den Blick, um sie anzusehen.

„Schlecht", erwiderte er achselzuckend. „Je nach dem. Es lief ok, wenn man meint, für die Vereinigung zu arbeiten sei gut", bemerkte er bitter. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Du bist seltsam", informierte sie ihn fast unbewusst. Er sah sie schließlich an.

„Wieso?", wollte er tatsächlich verblüfft wissen. Merlin, er war wirklich… seltsam. Wieso war er hier? Wieso tat er das alles? Kam es ihm nicht… seltsam vor? Wahrscheinlich dachte er nie über die Dinge nach, die er tat, nahm sie abwesend an. Oder er tat es und war ihr einen Schritt voraus. Sie wusste es noch nicht.

„Du kannst für deinen Vater arbeiten", schloss sie achselzuckend.

„Und das heißt was? Dass ich vor Freude im Dreieck springen sollte?", deutete er ihre Worte mit tiefen Falten auf der sonst glatten Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung", erwidere sie mürrisch. „Ja? Läuft das nicht so bei euch Reinblütern? Funktioniert euer Netzwerk nicht so?", fragte sie ihn bitter, und er lächelte tatsächlich. Sie vergaß kurz zu kauen, während sie seinem Gesicht dabei zusah, wie es… heller wurde, als sich seine Mundwinkel hoben. So kam es ihr seltsamerweise vor. Er strahlte etwas Seltsames aus, wenn er lächelte. Sie wandte leicht den Blick.

„Keine Ahnung, Granger. Ich habe stets versucht, so wenig wie möglich mit diesem ‚Netzwerk' zu tun zu haben", griff er ihre Worte mit besonderer Betonung auf. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du spielst mit Preston Burgh in seinem Club. Ganz so weit entfernt, wie du denkst, bist du von all den Reinblütersachen nicht", bemerkte sie. Er schien kurz amüsiert über ihre Wortwahl zu sein.

„Ich spiele mit Preston?", wiederholte er grinsend. „Das ist ewig her. Mir war langweilig", gab er achselzuckend zu, während er scheinbar immerzu essen konnte, ohne zuzunehmen, ging ihr auf. „Außerdem bist du selber nicht mehr weit von all den Reinblütersachen entfernt", bemerkte er mit Blick auf ihren Bauch. Kurz schockierte sie seine Aussage.

„Er wird ein Halbblut", rechtfertigte sie ihren Sohn, halbwegs überzeugt. Er lächelte bloß daraufhin. Merlin, er machte ihr Angst. Aber das tat er, seitdem er hier aufgetaucht war.

„Was… was erwartest du, was jetzt passiert?", erkundigte sie sich vage bei ihm. Er wischte sich anschließend die Hände an einer Papierserviette aus der Tüte ab.

„Passiert?", wiederholte er verwundert. Sie nickte unwirsch. „Heute Nacht?", vergewisserte er sich, und sie nickte erneut. „Keine Ahnung, Granger. Hast du Pläne?", wollte er spöttisch von ihr wissen, und sie wandte den Blick wieder zur Seite. Gott, er war so blöd. Und sie schien ihre Fallen mittlerweile selber aufzubauen, wurde ihr resignierend bewusst.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich hier duschen lässt und ich in mein Gästezimmer verschwinde?", schlug er ihr schließlich diplomatisch vor und erhob sich zufrieden von ihrer Couch. „Dann kannst du dein Glöckchen nach mir läuten, wenn dir irgendein Wunsch auf der Seele brennt." Sie mochte seinen Spott nicht. Wirklich nicht. Fast glaubte sie, er wollte sie provozieren. Aber es klang hervorragend, dass er vorhatte, sich in ihrem Lesezimmer einzuschließen, um sie nicht mehr zu nerven.

Seufzend erhob sie sich also.

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wo das Bad ist", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie hatte heute Nachmittag den Eindruck gehabt, dass er bereits geduscht hatte, aber nach drei Stunden mit einem der Malfoys würde sie auch noch einmal duschen wollen, dachte sie dumpf. Sie nahm an, er wusste es bereits, hatte er ihr Haus doch zuvor schon durchsucht, wie es seine herrliche Art war, dachte sie bitter. Aber er sagte nichts, folgte ihr die Treppe nach oben, und sie ging in ihr Bad.

„Da hinten sind frische Handtücher, du kannst das Duschgel in der Dusche benutzen, ansonsten… rühr bitte nichts an", ergänzte sie knapp.

„In Ordnung, Wärterin Granger", bemerkte er spöttisch. Sie verdrehte die Augen und verließ ihr Badezimmer wieder. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und hörte, wie er sich auszog. Sie ging langsam wieder runter, hörte, wie er das Wasser andrehte, und in ihrem Wohnzimmer lauschte sie der weiteren Person in ihrem Haus.

Er schien keine Scheu oder Hemmungen zu haben, dachte sie unschlüssig. Sie fand es immer etwas einsam, ganz alleine. Und selbst solche winzigen Kleinigkeiten, wie jemanden duschen zu hören, erfüllten sie mit… einer seltsamen Ruhe. Sie legte sich wieder auf ihre Couch, griff sich ihr Fotoalbum und stahl sich einen Hähnchenflügel aus der Box, um diesen genüsslich zu verspeisen. Es gefiel ihr, dass er Essen in ihr Haus brachte.

Ansonsten gefiel ihr nichts an ihm.

Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht wirklich auf ihre Bilder konzentrieren, denn sie lauschte den Geräuschen, die er machte. Irgendwann stellte er das Wasser ab. Sie hörte, wie er wohl aus der Dusche kam, hörte ihn sogar pfeifen, stellte sie mucksmäuschenstill fest.

Dann öffnete er die Tür und eilig vertiefte sie sich in ihr Album. Ihr Blick war starr auf ein Bild ihrer Hochzeitstorte geheftet, als er die knarrenden Stufen hinab kam. Und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie seinen Körper war. Er war nackt. Nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt. Langsam hob sich ihr Blick als sie von der Couch aus in den Flur blicken konnte und sah, wie er nur mit Handtuch bekleidet barfuß in ihr Lesezimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ihr Herz schlug minimal schneller. Ok. Es war ein Mann in ihrem Haus, der scheinbar keine Scheu besaß, relativ nackt hier rumzulaufen. Oh, sie wollte nicht hören, was Ron dazu zu sagen hätte!

Sie lauschte den Geräuschen, die aus dem Gästezimmer kamen, und nahm an, er besaß bereits Kleidung in seinem Kleiderschrank. Und es war spannender als ihre Fotos. Sie klappte das Album zu, stützte sich auf der Sofalehnte ab und fixierte die geschlossene Tür.

Sie hörte, wie er seine Langhantel vom Boden aufnahm, hörte die metallischen Geräusche der Gewichte, wann immer er sie absetzte, und sie sah seinen Schatten unter der Türritze. Merlin, ihr Leben war auf einmal verflucht spannend geworden, stellte sie fest.

Sie war wie ein seltsamer Stalker. Irgendwann schien er mit seinem Training fertig zu sein, und sie hörte, wie sein Bett knarzte, als er sich wohl hinlegte.

Dann herrschte Stille.

Und leise schwang sie die Beine von der Couch und schlich aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, um an der Tür zu lauschen. Das Licht brannte noch, und ab und an hörte sie, wie er sich wohl räusperte.

Und langsam hob sie die Hand. Sie war einfach ein Idiot. Das war sie. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie unschlüssig und zaghaft an die Tür klopfte. Er sagte nichts. Sie wartete einige unangenehme Sekunden, ehe sie sich selber räusperte.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie tatsächlich, und sie hörte seine eindeutig belustigte Stimme.

„Wieso kommst du nicht rein?"

Sie öffnete die Tür. Er lag auf seinem Bett, trug eine schwarze Sporthose und ein helles Shirt, während er wohl eines ihrer Bücher angefangen hatte zu lesen, was noch in einer der Kisten gelegen hatte, die die Elfen nicht weggeräumt haben. Nur nebenbei sah sie, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen der Elternratgeber handelte. Angeberischer Bastard, dachte sie böse.

„Du hast nicht Herein gesagt", rechtfertigte sie sich beleidigt.

„Das ist dein Haus", stellte er mit erhobener Augenbraue fest.

„Na und? Vielleicht… wärst du…- du hättest auch… nackt sein können, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr sie ihn jetzt wütend an. Grinsend legte er das Buch beiseite.

„Wäre dir das lieber?", fragte er sie direkt, und ahrg! Sie hätte nicht klopfen sollen. Sie hätte gar nicht in den Flur gehen sollen, Merlin noch mal. Und wieder kam es ihr so vor, als tat er das mit Absicht. Oder sie wurde langsam ein Experte für Steilvorlagen, die sie ihm selber freiwillig lieferte.

„Vergiss es", sagte sie knapp und wandte sich ab.

„Wolltest du irgendwas Bestimmtes?", hakte er belustigt nach, und im Türrahmen atmete sie energisch aus.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es morgen weiter geht", erwiderte sie gereizt.

„Wie was weitergeht?", wollte er verständnislos wissen.

„Malfoy, du schläfst jetzt das zweite Mal in Folge in meinem Haus!", sagte sie ungläubig. „Soll das jetzt Gewohnheit werden? Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was-"

-und er erhob sich vom Bett, und ihr wäre es lieber, wenn er das nicht tun würde, sondern soweit wie möglich von ihr weg bliebe. Vor ihr blieb er stehen. Er roch wieder so unfassbar frisch, trotz seines unpassenden Hanteltrainings. Aber sie erkannte ihr Duschgel an ihm, was sie noch mehr verwirrte.

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll Tag und Nacht auf Abruf stehen. Hast du erwartet, dass ich das nicht tun würde?", erkundigte er sich ein wenig verblüfft, aber ein gewisses Maß an Berechnung klang in seiner Stimme mit, so dass sie ihm seine Verblüffung nicht vollends abkaufte.

„Ich- nein", beschloss sie zu sagen, denn sie wusste nicht, was die richtige Antwort war. Bei ihm war sie vorsichtig. Er war gefährlich. Sie verlor zu schnell ihre Kontenance, warum auch immer. Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen, und unbewusst wich sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Störe ich dich? Bin ich zu laut?", wollte er dann geduldig wissen, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, du bist nicht zu laut, Malfoy", räumte sie gepresst ein. „Aber…"

„Aber?", griff er ihre Worte auf und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Aber sie war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, irgendwen hier zu haben. Alec war nie länger als eine Nacht am Stück geblieben. Und nicht, dass sie Malfoy mit Alec vergleichen wollte! Es war etwas völlig anderes. Dieser Waffenstillstand, der zwischen ihnen herrschte, war etwas, das Hermine nicht vollständig begriff. Denn es kam ihr so vor, als wäre es nur eine Tarnung. Sie nahm an, der nächste Streit lag nur Worte entfernt.

Und besser, sie fragte ihn gar nichts. Besser, sie ignorierte ihn. Besser, sie fand irgendwelche sinnlosen Aufgaben für ihn, die ihn verscheuchen würden.

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen", informierte sie ihn schließlich, denn sie wollte nicht mehr reden. Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Ok?", erwidert er mit leiser Belustigung in der Stimme. „Gute Nacht, Granger", verabschiedete er sich.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy", wiederholte sie seine Worte ebenso spöttisch, und völlig überfordert mit diesem Mann in ihrem Haus wandte sie sich ab und löschte die Lichter im Wohnzimmer, verschloss die Haustür und schlurfte kopfschüttelnd nach oben.

Seine Tür hatte sich wieder geschlossen, und sie wusste schon jetzt, sie würde kein Auge zu tun können.


	30. Chapter 30

30\. A Kiss is just a Kiss

 _„_ _You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._ _"_

 ** _Louis Armstrong_**

Er wachte auf, als er das Geräusch von Glas hörte, das zersprang. Er entfachte sein Licht, und hatte den Zauberstab griffbereit in der Hand. Brach jemand ein? War das so ein Haus, wo das passierte? Vielleicht war es so auf dem Land, dachte er schlaftrunken, während er lautlos aus dem Bett schlüpfte und leise seine Zimmertür öffnete. Zutrauen würde es dieser unterbelichteten Bevölkerung von Godric's Hollow. Sie verdienten es fast, ausgeraubt zu werden.

Er schlüpfte auf den dunklen Flur. Die Geräusche schienen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu kommen. War jemand durch die Hintertür eingestiegen? Er kniff die Augen zusammen, schlich ins Wohnzimmer und hatte den Zauberstab erhoben. Er hoffte es fast, damit er Granger von ihrem hohen Ross holen konnte, indem er ihr bewies, dass sie alleine nicht zurecht kam, und er sogar nebenbei ihr Leben rettete.

Jemand hockte in der Küche auf dem Boden. Das Mondlicht schien durch eines der Fenster.

„Keine Bewegung!", rief er herrisch, und die Gestalt zuckte zusammen. Die Scherben fielen ihr erneut aus der Hand und zersplitterten noch mal. „ _Lumos_!", rief er dann, und Granger blinzelte unter dem grellen Küchenlicht. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. „Was… was tust du?", wollte er verständnislos wissen und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Sanfter Zorn funkelte aus ihren Augen.

„Ich komme immer nachts runter und schmeiße meine Gläser kaputt, Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an, aber der Schreck stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Merlin, musst du mich so erschrecken?", wollte sie dann böse wissen, und er hob die Arme.

„Was treibst du hier, mitten in der Nacht im Stockdunkeln?"

„Mein Gott, was denkst du? Ich hatte Durst, Himmel noch mal!", fuhr sie ihn an, nachdem sie sich erneut nach den Scherben auf dem Küchenboden gebückt hatte. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte kein Licht machen. Ich wollte mir eine Tasse Tee- au!", rief sie plötzlich aus. „Verdammt", zischte sie, und er kam gähnend näher. Sie war ungeschickt. Temperamentvoll und sehr ungeschickt.

„Wieso machst du das mit den Händen? Wofür hast du deinen Zauberstab?", wollte er verständnislos wissen, kniete sich vor sie, nahm ihr die Scherben aus der Hand und warf sie in ihren Müll, ehe er sich wieder hinkniete. Sie hatte sich in den Finger geschnitten. „Halt still", sagte er, aber bevor er ihre Hand ergreifen konnte, zog sie die Finger zurück. Sie schien generell vor ihm zurückzuweichen, es war ihm abends schon aufgefallen.

„Ich kann es selber heilen", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen, aber er verdrehte die Augen und ergriff ihre Hand. Zickig war sie auch.

„Du hast keinen Zauberstab, also halt einfach still und stell dich nicht so an", sagte er und heilte den winzigen Schnitt mit einer stummen Formel. Die Wunde schloss sich in Sekunden, und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er tatsächlich ihre Hand hielt. Sie war sehr warm. Schon hatte sie ihm ihre Finger entzogen. Ihr Verhalten entging ihm nicht.

Kurz nahm er an, dass sie die Spannung vielleicht ebenfalls spürte, aber dann wiederum glaubte er nicht, dass Granger bewusst empfänglich dafür war.

Sie erhob sich, ohne sich zu bedanken. Das hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Sie war eher in der Stimmung ihn unausstehlich zu finden. Er musterte sie. Sie wirkte müde, ein wenig zu übermüdet.

„Du hast noch nicht geschlafen?", stellte er eine kaum ernstgemeinte Frage.

Wieder einmal zog sie es vor, ihn zu ignorieren. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn er ehrlich war. Sie griff sich eine weitere Ministeriumstasse und warf einen Teebeutel hinein. Und widerwillig rang er sich die Frage ab.

„Brauchst du… irgendetwas?", wollte er unschlüssig von ihr wissen, denn tatsächlich war er ja hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Sohn alles bekam, was er wollte. Das war der Deal. Und da sie zurzeit auf seinen Sohn quasi aufpasste, musste er ihr wohl diese Gefallen tun. Bisher hatte er zwar lediglich hier her apparieren müssen, um Potter und Weasley Hallo zu sagen, aber vielleicht würde sein Job irgendwann größere Herausforderungen von ihm verlangen, dachte er dumpf.

„Nein", sagte sie nur, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich… bin keine Gäste gewohnt. Das ist alles."

Fast wollte er sagen, er wäre kein Gast, aber irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn auf, das zu tun.

Er war schon kein Gast alleine aus dem Grund, dass sie ihn nicht gebeten hatte, hier zu sein. Gäste waren für gewöhnlich willkommen, zumindest in den besten Fällen. Und er wusste, er war ganz bestimmt nicht hier, weil sie es wollte. Er wusste, warum er hier war.

Und es war etwas Neues. Denn für gewöhnlich wohnte er mit keiner Frau einfach nur zusammen. Für gewöhnlich war auch keine Frau mit seinem Sohn schwanger, fiel ihm abwesend ein.

Unwillkürlich betrachtete er sie. Ihr Bauch war sehr rund und wölbte sich unter ihrem Schlafanzugoberteil Er konnte sich beim besten Willen kaum noch ins Gedächtnis rufen, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihn bei Potter erwischt hatte. Aber er wusste, auch da hatte sie einen scheußlichen Liebestöter getragen. Fast wollte er schmunzeln über seinen mentalen Scherz, aber seine Gedanken sponnen sich weiter.

Er hatte ihre Fotos gesehen. Und wenn sie nicht diese absolut figurunfreundlichen Sachen trug, dann besaß sie tatsächlich einen ansehnlichen Körper. Aber das war es nicht wirklich, was ihn abgeschreckt hatte. Nichts, was sie tragen konnte, war es auch noch so abscheulich konnte einen Mann wirklich abschrecken. So waren Männer nicht gestrickt. Kleidung war oberflächlich. Kleidung wurde man eventuell los. Es ging tiefer als das.

Sie war so… reserviert. So… zugeknöpft, als müsse sie sich selber beweisen, wie zurückhaltend sie war. Er hatte sie so unfassbar langweilig gefunden, dass er hätte einschlafen können. Allerdings… konnte sie auch anders.

Und das hatte er erst acht Monate später hier in ihrem Haus erfahren. Und er war nicht stolz darauf. Nein, er gab es zu. Aber er war ein neugieriger Mann. Männer waren so, überlegte er mit einem nahezu unsichtbaren Schmunzeln.

„-was?", wollte sie plötzlich von ihm wissen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn irgendwann auch angesehen hatte. Er schnappte aus seiner Starre.

„Nichts. Lass mich das machen", lenkte er seinen Verstand ab, und nahm ihr den Teekessel aus der Hand.

„Ich kann das alleine", erklärte sie ihm missmutig, und er sah sie an. Merlin, ihre kleine Mauer stand unerschütterlich um sie herum. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder kurz. Er nahm an, das könne er ändern. Er war ein Meister im Mauern überzwingen.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Granger", entgegnete er mit Bedacht, aber sie schien aufmerksamer zu werden. „Ich weiß, dass du alles alleine kannst", fuhr er nickend fort. „Du kannst sogar alleine schwanger werden", entfuhr es ihm, mit unverhohlenem Spott. Sie sah ihn an aus großen, dunklen Augen, schien erst einmal abzuwarten. „Aber jetzt gerade bin ich hier", informierte er sie achselzuckend. „Und ich dachte, du hast mir deutlich gemacht, dass ich hier Aufgaben übernehmen soll?", schloss er mit dem richtigen Maß an Nachsicht, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Augen dunkler vor Wut wurden, während er Wasser in den Kessel füllte und den Herd entfachte.

„Malfoy-", begann sie, aber er wandte sich um.

„-was?", unterbrach er sie gespannt. Sie blickte entnervt zur Seite. Das war tatsächlich etwas, das er nicht kannte. Er kannte, dass Frauen zornig wurden und schrien, sicher. Das antizipierte er ja auch. Aber dass sie tatsächlich genervt von ihm war, das war etwas Neues. Beinahe faszinierte ihn ihre Ablehnung schon zu sehr.

„Ich will keinen Tee mehr", eröffnete sie ihm, fast trotzig. Und er verdrehte die Augen, als er den Kessel vom Herd nahm und das Feuer wieder löschte. Sie wollte spielen? Er konnte spielen!

„Ok", sagte er achselzuckend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie rührte sich nicht, sah ihn einfach nur an. Er spürte es. Ihre Schwächen waren fast zu leicht zu durchschauen. „Du bist anstrengend", sagte er schließlich, fast mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Bin ich nicht!", entkam es überrascht und defensiv ihren Lippen.

„Doch, Granger", bestätigte er die offensichtliche Tatsache. „Du bist absolut schrullig", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort.

„Ich bin was?", rief sie empört, und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Du bist seit Jahren Single, lebst alleine, hast niemanden um dich, der-"

„-ich bin kein Single! Und woher nimmst du deine Weisheiten, Malfoy? Soweit ich weiß, hast du auch keine Verlobte oder eine Frau!", fuhr sie ihn böse an. Er lächelte schlicht. Er hatte sie. Sie lief ihm in die Falle. Sehenden Auges. Arme Granger.

„Ich befinde mich immer in Gesellschaft von Frauen, damit ich mir auf gar keinen Fall solche Symptome aneigne", bemerkte er mit einem entsprechenden Blick auf ihre Gestalt.

„Und welche Symptome sollen das sein?", wollte sie lauernd wissen, und es machte Spaß, er gab es zu. Sich mit jemandem zu streiten, der sich geistig auf seinem Niveau befand, war mal etwas Neues. Es machte mehr Spaß, als er je gedacht hatte.

„Och, du weißt schon", antwortete er achselzuckend, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, „das Eremiten-Dasein, soziophobe Verhaltensformen, nichts teilen wollen", fuhr er spöttisch fort, dachte sich die Dinge praktisch beim Sprechen aus dem Stegreif aus. Sie sah ihn böse an.

„Ich bin nicht soziophob!", knirschte sie.

„Du hast nicht mal Sex, um schwanger zu werden", bemerkte er eindeutig, und ihr Mund klappte auf und wieder zu, ehe sie wütend wurde.

„Na und?", wollte sie provozierend wissen. „Du hast anscheinend nur Sex, mit niemals der Absicht, eine Familie zu gründen!"

„Ich bin ja auch nicht wahnsinnig", bemerkte er knapp. Finster sah sie ihn an. „Oder ich war zumindest nie so wahnsinnig", korrigierte er sich mit einem Blick auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig!", klärte sie ihn beherrscht auf. Und er nahm an, dass sich Granger in Beziehungen wohl nie gestritten hatte. Sie wirkte wirklich unerfahren auf dem Gebiet. Sie nahm einfach alles ernst, verteidigte alles bis aufs Blut. Aber er nahm an, Diggory war ein Waschlappen gewesen. Und dieser verschollene Dermont? Ihn kannte er nicht wirklich. Aber wenn Granger einen Typ besaß, dann waren es wohl die einfach gestrickten, nahm er grinsend an.

„Wieso grinst du?", wollte sie gefährlich ruhig wissen. Es war herrlich, wie sie praktisch kochte vor Wut, nur weil sie glaubte, er belächelte sie.

„Kein besonderer Grund", neckte er sie, reizte er sie noch ein bisschen mehr, denn sie bekam bereits rote Flecken vor Wut. Er nahm an, Granger liebte ihre verquere einsame Ordnung in ihrer Welt. Wie nett, dass er nicht vorhatte, ihre Ordnung einzuhalten. Sie war so prüde und langweilig, es machte Spaß, ihren verschlafenen Kampfgeist aus der Reserve zu locken. „Ich habe nur überlegt, dass mir klar geworden ist, weshalb aus Weasley und dir nie ein Paar geworden ist", stellte er fest, während er sich nonchalant an die Tresenkante lehnte.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich verblüfft einen Spalt, ehe sie ihn ungläubig ansah.

„Bitte?", entfuhr es ihr vollkommen fassungslos, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich meine, du warst doch mit beiden unterwegs einen Krieg gewinnen?", griff er die alte Geschichte wieder auf, und sie schien nur darauf zu lauern ihn anzuschreien. „Und na ja…", bemerkte er eindeutig. „Man sollte meinen, zumindest einer schafft es am Ende, das Mädchen zu erobern", schloss er schlicht. Sie schüttelte wohl fassungslos den Kopf. „Aber mir ist jetzt klar, warum." Er stieß sich von der Kante ab und schritt an ihr vorbei. Fast zählte er die Sekunden in seinem Kopf, denn er wusste, sie würde anbeißen.

Drei, zwei, eins…-

„-ach ja?", ertönte ihre Stimme. „Und warum?", wollte sie eisig wissen. Mit einem feinen Lächeln wandte er sich um.

„Potter ist ein tragischer Held und jenseits jeder Liga", stellte er achselzuckend fest. „Und Weasley käme meines Erachtens in Frage", bemerkte er, während er sie entsprechend musterte. „Allerdings… hat er eine Meinung", schloss er, und sein Lächelnd vertiefte sich. Ausdruckslos sah sie ihn an.

„Er hat eine Meinung? Was soll das für ein bescheuerter Grund sein, Malfoy?", fuhr sie ihn verständnislos an.

„Ich denke mir, du willst keinen Mann, der eine eigene Meinung hat, der es tatsächlich wagt, mit dir zu streiten. Dem du nicht einfach alles aufzwingen kannst, und der sich nicht einmal darüber beschwert." Wow. Das hatte gesessen. Sie sah ihn so entgeistert an. Es war, als fühle sie all diese Sachen zum ersten Mal. Die Entgeisterung wich dem endlosen Zorn, den er bereits kannte. Es war faszinierend, was er alles zum Vorschein bringen konnte. Er sah ihr zu gerne dabei zu, wie sie förmlich explodierte.

Denn wenn er ein Talent besaß, dann war es das. Er brachte es fertig, die Menschen dazu zu bringen, ihre wahren Gefühle zu zeigen. Das war vor Gericht ein Vorteil für ihn, und privat…? Da machte es das Feuer in jeder Beziehung aus.

„Du bist einfach nur ein Idiot!", konnte sie sich wohl scheinbar nicht mal beherrschen. Aber er wusste ja, das konnte sie besser. Sie hatte ihn schon durchaus schlimmer beleidigt, erinnerte er sich und konnte nicht aufhören, zu lächeln.

„Also habe ich recht?", erkundigte er sich zufrieden und ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, als sie näher kam.

„Nein!", rief sie böse. „Und es geht dich auch überhaupt nichts an, weshalb ich weder mit Harry noch mit Ron zusammen gekommen bin!", entkam es ihren Lippen, zitternd vor Zorn. „Und nur, weil ich mit dir streite, heißt es nicht, dass… dass…" Kurz schien sie den Faden zu verlieren, vor Wut. „Wie kannst du es wagen, solche Behauptungen über mich aufzustellen?", brauste sie jetzt auf.

„Hast du dich mit deinem Mann gestritten?", wollte er jetzt mit erhobener Braue wissen, und warf sie aus der Bahn mit dieser Frage. Ihre Augen weiteten sich wieder. „Einmal? Ein richtiger Streit, Granger? Denn mir kommt es so vor, als hättest du das noch nie getan!", fuhr er belustigt fort.

„Nur weil du damit deine Galleonen verdienst, Malfoy, heißt es nicht, dass andere weniger wert sind, die es nicht tun! Und glaub mir, ich streite mich! Auf meiner Arbeit habe ich regelmäßig mit Vollidioten wie dir zu tun, wegen denen ich mich mehr als aufrege!", erklärte sie ihm mit roten Wangen.

„Ich rede nicht von sinnlosen Debatten mit der Vereinigung, der du Gold wegnehmen möchtest, Granger. Ich rede von privaten Streits. Echte Streits", ergänzte er, hob die Arme und musste wieder lächeln. „Streits, die das Feuer in der Beziehung ausmachen", fuhr er fort.

„Normale Menschen müssen das nicht tun!", fuhr sie ihn zitternd an. „Normale Menschen brauchen das nicht, Malfoy. Ich habe das nötig! Denn ich habe meine Partner geliebt. Und wenn man sich liebt, dann streitet man nicht!", endete sie und war so nahe gekommen, dass er glaubte, gleich würde sie ihn schlagen.

„Bullshit, Granger", erwiderte ernst, vielleicht ein wenig atemloser. „Streiten gehört dazu, wie die Luft zum Atmen", klärte er sie auf. Merlin, er und Juliette hatten sich praktisch jeden Tag gestritten. Und es war immer die beste Zeit. Denn der Funke ist praktisch immer dann übergesprungen, wenn sie beide damit gedroht hatten, den anderen umzubringen. Er dachte an die Streite mit Pansy – Merlin… Pansy hatte schreien können. Zwar hatte sie nie Grangers Niveau erreicht, aber es war unterhaltsam gewesen. „Und weißt du was?", provozierte er sie noch ein klein wenig mehr.

„Was?", knurrte sie gepresst, die Hände zornig in ihre Hüften gestemmt.

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass dir das nicht gefällt", bemerkte er lächelnd.

„Was, Malfoy? Dass du mir den letzten Nerv raubst, mit deinen bescheuerten Ansichten und deiner nervtötenden Anwesenheit?"

„Ja", bestätigte er ruhig. „Seitdem ich hier bin, verfällst du in keine Depression, Granger. Wahrscheinlich bin ich das Beste, was dir überhaupt in den letzten Jahren passiert ist", behauptete er zufrieden. Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.

„Hörst du dich eigentlich reden?", wollte sie hysterisch wissen. „Es gefällt mir nicht, Malfoy!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Ich kann schon nicht mehr schlafen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich die Zeit mit dir überstehen soll! Ich hasse es, dass du hier bist! Und ich hasse, dass ich es meinen Freunden erklären muss! Ich hasse, dass du überhaupt ein Anrecht an diesem Kind hast, und es schlägt mir auf den Magen, dass ich immer damit rechnen muss, dass wir aneinander geraten, einfach weil du ein Arschloch bist!"

Und lächelnd schloss er den Abstand. Er liebte das Spiel. Zwar hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er es mit Granger jemals irgendwann spielen würde, aber er konnte gar nicht anders, hatte er festgestellt. Er wollte sie nur ein wenig ärgern. Er wollte ihr nur zeigen, dass sie nicht anders war als all die anderen, von denen sie dachte, sie stünden unter ihr.

Er war schon immer ein Gönner gewesen, dachte er selbstgerecht. Er öffnete ihr gerne die Augen für das, was sie verpasste.

„Du kannst mir später danken", erwiderte er mit anzüglichem Blick auf ihr Gesicht, und ihre Augen sprühten zornige Funken.

„Ich werde dir niemals danken, Malfoy!", zischte sie ungehalten. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Zorn. „Für gar nichts!"

„Präg dir dieses Gefühl ein, Granger", erwiderte er sanft, hielt ihren Blick gefangen, „genau das hier", ergänzte er, während sein Blick über ihre Sommersprossen wanderte, über den sanften Schwung ihrer Lippen. „Versuch dich zu erinnern, wie das Blut in deinen Ohren rauscht, dein Herz dir bis zum Hals schlägt, weil dein Gegenüber tatsächlich alles von dir abverlangt, weil du deine Meinung so unbedingt vertreten willst. Wie dich tatsächlich jemand herausfordert, von dem du weißt, dass er nicht nachgeben wird", flüsterte er jetzt. „Das Gefühl, wenn man sich selber in Frage stellt? Und das alles nur, wegen einer einzigen Person", schloss er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Und meiner Ansicht nach, sollte jede gesunde Beziehung so funktionieren, Granger."

Ihr Kiefermuskel hatte sanft nachgegeben, und ihre Lippen hatten sich einige Millimeter geteilt, während sie seinen Blick erwiderte. „Und ich bin hier, habe ein Zimmer in deinem Haus, aus einem simplen Grund", fuhr er mit einem anzüglichen Schmunzeln fort. Ihre Augen wanderten kurz zu seinen Lippen, nur um ihn noch hasserfüllter anzustarren. „Du warst neugierig, Granger", sagte er zufrieden.

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich unwillkürlich beschleunigt.

Und sie hatte ausgeholt, aber seine Reflexe waren besser als ihre, und er fing ihr Handgelenk ab, umschloss es fest mit seinen Fingern, zog an ihrem Arm, und sie stolperte praktisch gegen ihn.

Er hatte sich vollkommen um Sinn und Verstand geredet, stellte er schließlich fest, während sie vor ihm in Flammen stand. Und es war eine echte Verschwendung, dachte er träge. So viel angestaute Energie und sexuelle Spannung zu vergeuden. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich durch die plötzliche Nähe und ihrem wachen Hass in den Augen verdreifacht.

Und er wollte gerne noch etwas Schlagfertiges sagen, aber wahrscheinlich würde es den Moment ruinieren. Es war ein perfekter Moment, nach all seinen Maßstäben. Und sie könnte ihm später wirklich danken, überlegte er dumpf. Er wollte… nur einmal probieren, wie es war, nur einmal… kosten….

Und bevor der Moment vorüber gehen würde, schlang er seine freie Hand um ihren schlanken Nacken, und der Hass in ihren Augen schien kurz zu gefrieren, als sie wohl begriff, was er tun würde.

Die letzte Sekunde verging so langsam, als passierte es in Zeitlupe, als wolle die Zeit für eine Sekunde innehalten, ihm die Chance geben zu begreifen, was für ein massiver Fehler das war, in den er sich manövriert hatte. Aber es war gerade ziemlich sinnlos, und die Sekunde tickte weiter.

Und er spürte, wie sie unter ihm zitterte, als er den Abstand schloss.

Und es war wie ein mächtiger Schlag, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Er konnte überhaupt nicht vermitteln, wie dringend er das hier jetzt tun musste, wie wichtig es war, denn sonst würde er wirklich explodieren. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass es ihm solchen Spaß gemacht hatte, ein Mädchen derart zu provozieren, dass sie praktisch Gewalt anwenden wollte, um ihm zu begegnen.

Und es war seinem Körper scheiß egal, dass er niemals wirklich vorgehabt hatte, seinen Instinkten nachzugeben und ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen tatsächlich anrührte! Es war seinem Körper herrlich egal! Denn es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an. Diese angestaute Wut, dieser Kick, den es ihm verpasste, sie zu berühren. Es war wie jedes Mal, wenn er es tat, und doch war es völlig neu.

Und er hatte es gestern schon gespürt, denn sie reizte etwas in ihm. Etwas Dunkles und Primitives, was sie wahrscheinlich in jedem Mann reizen konnte, was aber kein Mann wirklich auskostete.

Und sie war kein Troll. Unter dieser unschönen Schwangerschaft verbarg sich eine verdammt ansehnliche Figur, auch wenn sie alles tat, um sie zu verstecken.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich unter seinen, und mit seinen Lippen öffnete er ihren Mund, seine Zunge musste praktisch die ihre berühren, es ging gar nicht anders! Er würde sonst verbrennen, wenn er sich keine Erleichterung verschaffen konnte! Er war schuld. Er hatte sein verdammtes Spiel zu weit getrieben, und er brauchte das hier jetzt!

Und sie ließ es zu! Er meinte, sich einzureden, sie käme ihm sogar entgegen! Verflucht! Es war wie der Auftakt zu etwas großartigem, als jedes bisschen Luft zwischen ihnen verschwand, und er grollend und immer noch unfassbar geladen vor Anspannung, seine Zunge in ihren Mund drängte, sich nicht halten konnte, sie spüren musste, sie schmecken musste.

Es war, als würde die Zeit selber den Atem anhalten. Denn ihm war zumindest unterbewusst klar, dass er hier in ihrem Haus schon einige Grenzen überschritten hatte – aber das hier… das konnte er nicht zurücknehmen. Das war etwas, mit dem er sich später auseinander setzen würde. Später, riet ihm seine pochende Erektion.

Und ihre Zunge war heiß! So unfassbar heiß. Und sie stieß gegen seine, und sein Kopf legte sich automatisch sanft zur Seite, er schlang seinen Arm um sie, während herrliche Gefühle seinen Schwanz belebten, und seine Zunge mit ihrer focht, und das unglaubliche Gefühl ihn praktisch um den Verstand brachte! Ein guter Streit war das beste Aphrodisiakum, er wusste es. Und Merlin, ihr Bauch war praktisch unüberwindbar! Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so dicke Frauen zu-

-und dann spürte er es…

Und es verscheuchte alles, was er gedacht hatte. Alle kindischen Spiele, die er mit ihr gespielt hatte.

Es trat!

Das Baby trat mit mächtigen kleinen Tritten gegen ihren Unterleib! Und er spürte es durch ihr Oberteil. Sein Körper spürte es. Und fast sanft löste er sich von ihr, beendete den Kuss früher als geplant, denn er musste. Er entfernte sich nicht weit, aber weit genug, dass er spürte, wie sie nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und schwer. Und er war ihr so nahe, dass er die goldenen Funken in ihrer Iris erkennen konnte, unter dem hellen Licht der Lampe. Ihre Wangen waren so verflucht rot, ihre Lippen geschwollen, und er war ihr so nah, dass er es immer noch spüren konnte.

Er konnte es spüren!

Es war absoluter Wahnsinn. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, und er musste es sagen. Er musste!

„Er… tritt", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, hielt sie immer noch gegen sich gedrückt, und sie wirkte so völlig überfordert, noch nicht ganz von ihrem Trip zurückgekehrt, den er ihr beschert hatte. Und er musste es wieder fühlen, konnte sich kaum abhalten, denn er trat! Er war echt, er war real!

Abwesend ließ ihr ihr Handgelenk los, was er fest umschlossen hatte, um beide Hände auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Er begriff überhaupt nicht, was er tat. Und es war gleichermaßen schrecklich, wie es unfassbar war….

Er hatte abstrakte Gedanken von diesem Kind gehabt. Er hatte Granger niemals wirklich als die Frau gesehen, die… die sein Kind bekam. Es war eher ein weit entferntes Konzept gewesen. Sie war eine dicke Frau, und er war der sportliche, gönnerhafte Vater, der ein paar Mal die Woche einen Säugling besuchen würde – so ungefähr hatte er es sich vorgestellt. So funktionierte doch das scheiß Pflichtgefühl, was er sich auferlegt hatte. So funktionierten alle seine Entscheidungen für gewöhnlich. Er zwang sich, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht wollte, und irgendwie funktionierte es für eine gewisse Zeit.

Atemlos fixierte er ihren Unterleib, der sich tatsächlich sanft bewegte unter jedem kleinen Tritt. Und innerhalb einer Sekunde war alles real geworden.

Und es war nichts mehr, was er noch steuern konnte. Er war gekommen aus falschem Pflichtgefühl, er hatte mit ihr spielen wollen, weil sie so unverbesserlich gewesen war, und jetzt…?

Jetzt änderte das Kind seine ganze Taktik mit nur einem einzigen Tritt.

Es traf ihn so schnell in sein Herz. Ein scharfer, unbekannter Schmerz. Aber ein unglaublicher Schmerz. Denn er wusste plötzlich, das hier war sein Sohn.

Und er wusste nicht, was es für ein Gefühl war! Er wollte nur nicht, dass es wieder fort ging!

Denn, Merlin, er war derjenige, der angebissen hatte! Fast war es wie Ironie. Fast kam es ihm vor wie eine Falle, die Granger für ihn aufgestellt hatte. Und wie der letzte Idiot war er hineingelaufen. Wie wahrscheinlich jeder Vater vor ihm auch….

Granger…, fiel seinem trägen Verstand wieder ein! Und er hob den Blick, um sie anzusehen. Denn er musste wissen, ob sie ihn jetzt hassen würde.

Und mit fast absoluter Sicherheit… nahm er das an.


	31. Chapter 31

31\. Guilty Pleasures

 _„_ _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her,_

 _as if she were the sun, yet he saw her,_

 _like the sun, even without looking._ _"_

 ** _Leo Tolstoy_**

Und wow – sie nahm an, es mussten Schwangerschaftshormone sein, denn ihr Unterleib kribbelte plötzlich unter seinem intensiven Blick. Sie war so aufgewühlt, und seine Finger hatten ihr Handgelenk effektiv umschlossen. Ihre Lippen hatten sich sanft geteilt, vielleicht vor Verwunderung oder Überraschung, und der seltsame Umschwung war nicht an ihr vorüber gegangen, und kurz fiel sein Blick auf ihren Mund. Hermine bemerkte es. Neben all der Wut, neben dem Zorn, bemerkte sie es.

Das Kribbeln wurde übermächtig.

Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden – Zeit, zu gehen, Hermine, dachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Zumindest sollte sie den nötigen Schritt Abstand zwischen sich und ihn bringen, erinnerte ihr Verstand sie dumpf. Denn… sie war nicht neugierig! Sie war unfassbar wütend auf ihn!

Ihr Atem ging schwerer, und oh Gott, antizipierte sie etwa, was folgen würde? Ihr dummer Körper schien regelrecht darauf zu warten, schien so sehr darauf anzuspringen. Und es passierte tatsächlich so plötzlich, dass ihre weiteren Gedanken ein jähes Ende fanden.

Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre, innerhalb eines Herzschlags, schneller als dass sie es überhaupt hatte begreifen können.

Völlig regungslos verharrte sie unter seinem Kuss, während ihre Mitte förmlich explodierte vor Gefühlen, und nur sehr vage rekapitulierte ihr Verstand den vorangegangenen Streit und dass sie ihn verabscheute. Seine unfassbar warme Hand umfasste ihr Gesicht in einer besitzergreifenden Bewegung, und sie spürte wie seine Lippen ihren Mund öffneten, wie sich seine samtene Zunge verlangend in ihren Mund schob, und wie sie einfach nur reagieren konnte.

Ihre Zunge traf überfordert auf seine, und unterdrückt stöhnte er in ihren Mund. Es jagte ihr Millionen Schauer über ihren Rücken, und ihr Sohn trat mit wacher Vehemenz in ihrem Unterleib.

Merlin, sie war nicht mal mehr zornig! Sie wusste, es war so falsch, was sie tat, aber sie war nicht mal mehr wütend auf ihn! Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüften, und hart presste er sie an seinen Körper. Abgehackt seufzte sie auf, denn all die angestaute Wut, die angestauten Hormone strömten aus ihr heraus, fanden scheinbar ein perfektes Ventil. Ein schamloses, primitives Ventil, dachte sie verzweifelt, während sich das elektrisierende Gefühl in ihrer Mitte verstärkte.

Und nur am Rande fiel ihr auf, wie dringend ihr Körper diese Art von Nähe begehrte. Merlin, verraten von ihrem eigenen Körper! Fast wollte sie weinen vor Scham und Verlangen.

Es war als wäre nicht genug Sauerstoff in ihrem Gehirn, so leicht fühlte sie sich. Ihre freie Hand ruhte auf seinen Unterarmen, und sie wusste nicht mal, warum. Sie-

-aber er schien es zu spüren. Er schien ihn zu spüren, denn er verharrte abrupt über ihr. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, als wäre sie gerannt. Und sanft löste er sich von ihr.

„Er… tritt", entfuhr es ihm rau und heiser, und seine grauen Augen wirkten so dunkel, dass es ihr den Atem raubte, als sie ihn blinzelnd ansah. Und er ließ ihr Handgelenk los, um die Hände auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Handflächen durch ihr Schlafanzugoberteil, und er war so nahe, dass, würde er den Kopf nur einen Zentimeter senken, er ihre Stirn berühren könnte.

Eine seltene jungenhafte Faszination war in seinen Blick getreten, während er nicht fassen konnte, was in ihrem Unterleib passierte. Und sie nahm dumpf an, dass ihr Baby all diese herrlichen Gefühle in ihrem Innern zum Anlass genommen hatte, wach zu sein, und seinem Vater Hallo zu sagen.

Merlin.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst!

Sie hatte den Vater ihres Kindes geküsst! Und es war kein unschuldiger Schmatzer auf die Wange gewesen, Merlin, nein! Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Was zur Hölle sollte sie jetzt tun?!

Und instinktiv wich sie vor ihm zurück. Einen Schritt, noch einen Schritt. Und etwas fiel von seinem Gesicht. Die Faszination verschwand und machte der ängstlichen Erwartung Platz. Sie atmete mit geöffnetem Mund und konnte nicht fassen, dass es passiert war. Wie war das passiert?

Sie musste nachdenken. Er hatte gesagt, sie wäre seltsame! Sie wäre schrullig! Sie wäre soziophob! Er hatte sie provoziert! Und sie… sie… war darauf reingefallen, als wäre sie ein Teenager!

Er atmete flach und abgehackt wie sie, aber etwas Neues war in seinen Blick getreten. Es war wie… eine seltsame Sehnsucht, als… wollte er ihren Bauch erneut berühren, als wolle er noch einmal näher kommen! Aber sie unterband solche Gedanken, in dem sie noch einen Schritt zurückmachte und ihre Couch im Rücken spürte.

Und keiner sagte etwas. Wieso sagte keiner etwas? Wieso erfand er nicht irgendwelche Ausreden? Wieso schrie sie ihn nicht an?! Nur ihr beider Atem erfüllte die Stille.

Und… oh Gott!

Sie… hatte Alec betrogen! Hatte sie? Ja, hatte sie, ging ihr mit Panik auf! Und Tränen füllten ihre dummen Augen. Gott, sie war so dumm! Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, und er reagierte sofort, schloss den Abstand, und umfasste ihre Schultern.

„Granger", sagte er rau, und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass… mich los!", schluchzte sie tonlos, schloss die Augen, und konnte nicht fassen, was sie getan hatte!

„Nein, hör mir zu!", befahl er ihr. „Sie mich an! Du-"

„-lass mich los!", flüsterte sie unter Tränen, aber er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht. „Lass mich los, du… Arschloch!", fuhr sie ihn an, und fast erkannte sie Erschütterung in seinem Blick, als sie unter Tränen die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Ich… wollte nicht…", aber er beendete den Satz nicht einmal! Sie schniefte, wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, aber sie hatte nicht genug Kraft. Was wollte er nicht, Merlin noch mal?! Was sollte das heißen? Sie hatte ihn wohl kaum zu irgendetwas gezwungen, dachte sie verzweifelt. „Granger!", ermahnte er sie wieder, hielt sie ruhig, und mit aller Macht stieß sie ihm die Hände vor die Brust. Endlich kam sie frei, taumelte knapp zurück und sie schüttelte den Kopf, als er näher kam.

„Du hast kein Recht!", flüsterte sie erstickt. „Ich… liebe Alec!", rief sie verzweifelte Worte, die sie noch nicht einmal zu Alec laut gesagt hatte. „Und jetzt?", entfuhr es ihr verzweifelt. „Jetzt habe ich dich geküsst! Was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn er wiederkommt?", flüsterte sie unter Tränen, und Malfoy wirkte so endlos überfordert. Aber er hatte kein Recht, überfordert zu sein. Und er kam näher, und sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, und sein Gesicht hatte einen resignierenden Ausdruck angenommen.

„Granger, er-"

„-nein!", unterbrach sie ihn atemlos, denn sie wollte es nicht hören! Sie wollte es nicht schon wieder hören, und erst recht nicht von ihm! Aber auch diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Ernst lag auf seinen Zügen. Und er schien für einen Moment seine eigene Panik, seine eigene Überforderung mit dieser selbstverschuldeten Situation zurückzustellen, um sie fester anzusehen.

„Er kommt nicht wieder", sagte er fast ruhig, fast vollkommen überzeugt, und ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig. Und es war so schwer. Es war so endlos schwer, diesen Kampf fortzuführen, immer wieder zu beteuern, dass er wiederkommen würde. Und sie wollte nicht mit Malfoy dieses Gespräch führen! „Du hast niemanden betrogen", griff er tonlos ihre Worte auf, und für einen Moment glaubte sie, er sagte es, um sich selber besser zu fühlen! Als Bestätigung, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.

Und zornig sah sie ihn an. „Er kommt wieder, Malfoy!", warnte sie ihn. Und sein grauer Blick fing ihren auf. „Er kommt wieder", wiederholte sie schwach. „Malfoy", sagte sie mit mehr Nachdruck, ohne genau zu wissen, warum. „Er… wird wiederkommen", flüsterte sie nickend. Denn das hier war nicht ihr Leben! So wollte sie nicht sein. Die Träne rollte einsam über ihre heiße Wange, und sie schloss die Augen. Mit den Händen bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht, und sie spürte ihn praktisch näher kommen. Es war, als erfülle es ihren Körper mit einer neuen Hitze, wenn sie seine Nähe unterbewusst spürte.

Und überraschend stark umfingen sie seine Arme, hielten sie ruhig, während sie automatisch ihre Handflächen gegen ihn stemmte, versuchte, wenn auch mit minimaler Kraft, aus seinem Griff zu entkommen, und sie weinte an seiner Schulter, durchnässte sein Shirt, und seine Hand strich unbeholfen über ihren Rücken, und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer standen.

Irgendwann wehrte sie sich nicht mehr gegen seine Umarmung, irgendwann ließ sie sich von ihm halten. Und er sagte gar nichts, hielt sie einfach nur, und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Da war zu viel Schmerz. Und es war nicht gut. Es war gar nicht gut. Und es war nicht gut, dass er sie hielt.

Er löste sich von ihr, legte den Arm um ihre Taille, löschte das Licht mit dem Zauberstab und führte sie über den dunklen Flur. Sie ließ es über sich ergehen, ließ zu, dass er eine seltsame Führung übernahm, aber vor seinem Zimmer hielt sie stockend inne. Sein Zimmer.

Es war nicht sein Zimmer, dachte sie müde. Das warme Licht des Zimmers beleuchtete ihn schwach.

„Was tust du?", flüsterte sie, beschämt über sich selbst, über ihre seltsame Schwäche, und er seufzte überfordert.

„Willst du… alleine schlafen?", fragte er sie rau, und sie hob den Blick überrascht zu seinem Gesicht. Das war es, was sie immer tat! Sie schlief immer alleine.

Und wieso nur waren seine Arme so tröstend? Wieso war seine ganze Anwesenheit überhaupt nur minimal beruhigend? Sie wusste es nicht! Und sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte nicht in dieses Zimmer mit ihm!

Und für eine Sekunde versank sie in seinem Blick, in seinen grauen Augen, die hell im Licht schimmerten. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie, er würde sie wieder küssen, denn es zog in ihrer Mitte, als sein Blick für den Bruchteil eines nicht vorhandenen Momentes auf ihren Lippen lag.

Und für einen Moment wollte sie, dass er es tat. Aber der Moment verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Und der Scham schaffte es diesmal nicht, auf sie hereinzubrechen, denn Merlin sei Dank war der Moment wieder vorbei!

Und sie glaubte, es waren ihre Hormone, die ihm letztendlich antworteten, und er wirkte überraschter als sie es wohl war.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Denn nein. Sie wollte nicht alleine schlafen.

Er hatte immer noch den Arm um sie gelegt, als sie in sein Zimmer gingen, und sie war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Und sie vermisste Alec, und sie wollte aber nicht gehen. Sie war Alec böse, dass er sie soweit trieb, dass sie mit Malfoy ein Zimmer teilen würde.

Kurz ließ er sie los, um seine Decke zurückzuschlagen und ihr zu bedeuten, ins Bett zu steigen. Und zögerlich gehorchte sie. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wartete, bis er auf der anderen Seite ins Bett stieg, und ungewollt rollten die Tränen wieder über ihr Gesicht.

Und es war so unwahrscheinlich. Nichts war unwahrscheinlicher, als dass ausgerechnet Malfoy sie tröstete. Aber er löschte das Licht, und sie spürte, wie er näher kam. Und sanft zog er sie zurück, drückte sie in die Kissen, während er wieder den Arm um sie legte.

Es war so seltsam intim und doch so fremd, dass sie den Atem anhielt, als sie seinen Duft einatmete. Sie war ihm so nahe, lag in seinem Arm, den Kopf auf seiner Schulterbeuge, spürte seinen Herzschlag durch sein Shirt, und sein Körper strahlte eine beruhigende Wärme aus.

Sie lag völlig ruhig an seinem Körper, die Augen weit in der Dunkelheit geöffnet. Er atmete ruhiger, aber sie wusste, er schlief noch nicht, hatte wahrscheinlich die Augen ebenfalls geöffnet.

Er war kein Freund. Also warum ließ sie zu, dass er sie tröstete?

Weil er da war, war die einfach Antwort darauf, stellte sie müde fest. Er war hier.

Und sie sagten gar nichts. Und sie wollte ihn fragen, was es bedeutete, was es heißen würde. Morgen. Wenn sie aufwachten, wenn die Sonne schien, und sie dieser Frage nicht mehr ausweichen konnten.

Und sie bereute, dass sie jetzt hier war, dass sie hier in seinen Armen lag.

Sein Geruch wurde immer vertrauter. Nur einmal. Nur einmal würde sie das hier tun, würde sich gehen lassen. Nur diese eine Nacht, versprach sie sich, als ihre Augen langsam zufielen vor Müdigkeit.

Seine Wärme erfüllte sie schneller, als es ihr lieb war, und sie driftete ab, in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Und seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr so gut geschlafen….

Es klopfte laut.

Und dann klopfte es wieder. Sie hob den Kopf müde, um sich umzusehen.

Merlin, wo war sie?!

Wieso war-

-ihr Blick fiel auf seine schlafende Gestalt neben ihr.

Malfoy…!

Sie hatte… Malfoy geküsst!

Es waren alles Dinge, die ihr portionsweise wieder einfielen! Mit Schrecken hatten sich ihre Augen geweitet. Und sie war nicht aufgewacht, hatte tatsächlich durchgeschlafen, und sein Wecker verriet ihr, es war bereits halb elf!

„Hermine!", vernahm sie dumpf durch die Haustür bis in das Zimmer die eine Stimme, die alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

Narzissa.

Er wachte auf, denn er bewegte sich neben ihr. Sie überlegte, ob sie es schaffen würde, das Bett zu verlassen, ehe er die Augen-

-er hob blinzelnd den Kopf aus seinem Kissen.

Mist. Sie würde es nicht mehr schaffen. Sie sahen sich an.

„Hermine, ich weiß, dass du da bist! Und wenn du nicht aufmachst, dann hexe ich die Tür aus ihren verflixten Angeln!", drohte Narzissa lautstark durch das Holz, und Hermine musste jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen.

Sie kam sich vor wie ein junges Mädchen, was einen dummen Fehler gemacht hatte. Als würde sie dabei gerade erwischt werden. Und er wirkte so unfassbar verwirrt, runzelte die Stirn, und sie konnte praktisch dabei zusehen, wie seine Erinnerung zurückkehrte.

„Hermine!", donnerte die Stimme seiner Mutter ein letztes Mal unheilschwanger durch die scheinbar unfassbar dünnen Wände ihres Hauses. Seine Lippen teilten sich in stummer Verwunderung, denn auch er schien die Stimme erkannt zu haben.

Er fuhr sich müde über die Stirn, kämmte unwirsch die hellen Strähnen nach hinten und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Wa-was tust du?", war das erste, was sie zu ihm sagte. Es waren die ersten rauen Worte, die sie heute sprach. Und der Klang ihrer Stimme schien etwas in ihm wach zu rütteln, denn er wirkte irgendwie schuldbewusst.

„Oh, sie wird die Tür aus den Angeln hexen. Also am besten öffnest du", antwortete er, genauso rau.

„Aber…" Sie folgte ihm strampelte sich unter der warmen Decke hervor und kroch aus dem Bett, „…du bist hier!", flüsterte sie praktisch. Und tatsächlich schenkte er ihr einen fast spöttischen Blick.

„Das wird sie bereits wissen, Granger", bemerkte er neutral. Sie konnte ihn nicht lesen. Sie wusste nicht, was er dachte. Er hatte sie zumindest nicht mehr berührt, sah ihr kaum direkt in die Augen, und sie wusste nicht, wo sie standen.

Es hämmerte nun gegen die Tür, und Hermine beschloss, später mit ihm zu reden – wenn überhaupt! Denn wenn er jetzt alles ignorierte, dann wäre es ihr eigentlich recht, denn es war peinlich genug. Er zog sich ohne Scham und Reue sein Shirt über den Kopf. Sein nackter, muskulöser Rücken reichte ihr vollkommen, um sein Zimmer mit hochrotem Kopf zügig zu verlassen. Sie betrachtete sich hastig im Flurspiegel, und kämmte ihre widerspenstigen Locken mit ihren Fingern. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass Narzissa es wusste. Aber vielleicht kannte er sie besser?

Dann ging sie Richtung Tür, gegen die Narzissa noch immer hämmerte, und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen. Nicht nachdenken. Nur nicht nachdenken, sagte sie sich bestimmt.

Dann entriegelte sie die Tür und zog sie auf. Narzissa hielt in der Bewegung inne. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Pyjama.

„Du… warst im Bett?", entfuhr es Narzissa ein wenig perplex. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du krank?", wollte sie sofort wissen, aber Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„War nur… müde", sagte sie, und Narzissa schien sie misstrauisch zu betrachten. Erst jetzt erkannte sie hinter Narzissa eine Elfe, die einen riesigen Korb schweben ließ.

„Ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht. Wir müssen reden", erklärte Narzissa nur und betrat ihr Haus, so wie es alle Malfoys es einfach und ständig taten. Sie sah sich in ihrem Vorgarten um. Lucius hatte sie scheinbar nicht mitgebracht.

Sie folgte Narzissa resignierend, und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Narzissa war schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und ließ ihren Esstisch decken. Hermine stand hilflos im Flur und lautlos hatte Malfoy seine Tür geöffnet. Er trug Jeans und einen blauen Pullover, aber keine Socken, fuhr sich ebenfalls über die Haare, und ehe Hermine auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, ihn still und heimlich aus dem Haus zu schleusen war Narzissa zurück in den Flur gekommen.

Und sie nahm ihren Sohn mit angespanntem Mund zur Kenntnis. Dann traf ihr Blick Hermine. Und Hermine glaubte, noch nie so schnell so rot geworden zu sein.

„Draco", sagte Narzissa schließlich, aber ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch. „Du… hast hier geschlafen?", wollte sie fast gleichmütig wissen, und Malfoy blickte gen Boden und fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare.

„Ich…- ja?", entschied er, ein wenig herausfordernd zu sagen. Und Narzissa nickte steif.

„Dann… kannst du mit uns frühstücken", schloss sie streng und verschwand wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sie trug ein Pokerface, mit dem Hermine nicht umgehen konnte.

Sie hob den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Merlin, sie hatte ihn geküsst, dachte sie wieder und wieder. Und sein Ausdruck war so verschlossen und gereizt. Und er hatte recht gehabt. Narzissa musste es gewusst haben, denn die Elfe hatte für drei gedeckt.

„Ihr dürft reinkommen!", rief Narzissa ihnen überdeutlich zu, und Hermine sah kein Entkommen. Malfoy folgte ihr, und es war eine unglaublich peinliche Situation. Die kleine Elfe sah betreten zu Boden, als Malfoy an ihr vorbeischritt, und Hermine und Malfoy setzten sich rechts und links neben Narzissa.

Das Schweigen war unangenehm. Wirklich unangenehm. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. Das tat er ja auch nicht mehr.

„Seit wann wohnst du hier?", wollte Narzissa schließlich wissen. Malfoy hob den Blick.

„Ich wohne hier nicht", widersprach er, statt zu antworten, während Hermine mit knallroten Wangen auf ihren Teller starrte.

„Ach nein? Die Elfen sagen mir, du hast dein eigenes Zimmer hier?", fuhr Narzissa fort, während sie ihnen den mitgebrachten Tee einschenkte.

„Mutter-", begann er dann gepresst, aber Narzissa fixierte ihn zornig.

„-und du schleppst Fastfood in ihr Haus? Das kann nicht gesund sein!", stellte seine Mutter mit einem angewiderten Blick auf den Wohnzimmertisch fest, wo noch der Müll von gestern lag. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du Verantwortung übernimmst, Draco. Aber ich erwarte, informiert zu werden!", sagte sie streng.

„Mutter, es hat nichts mit-"

„-das ist nicht zu viel verlangt!", unterbrach sie ihn erneut. Hermine sah, wie sein Kiefermuskel angespannt zuckte.

„Ich muss gleich sowieso zurück ins Hotel", schloss er genervt. Narzissa schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich erwarte euch heute Abend in Malfoy Manor", eröffnete sie ihnen streng. Hermine sah sie schockiert an. „Wir werden zusammen essen", würzte sie diese Drohung noch etwas.

„Narzissa-", begann Hermine kopfschüttelnd, aber Narzissas Blick war erbarmungslos.

„-Mutter, ich glaube nicht, dass-"

„-Hermine, ich dachte, unsere Beziehung hätte sich verbessert? Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest meiner Einladung entsprechen?", entfuhr es der blonden Frau mit großen Augen. Grauen Augen. Dracos Augen, dachte Hermine unwillkürlich.

„Ich…", begann Hermine überfordert, aber Narzissa wandte sich an ihren Sohn.

„Und du wirst zu uns kommen. Dein Vater hat noch einige Dinge zu besprechen, die ich zwar für weniger wichtig halte, aber ich verlasse mich auf euch!", sagte sie dann.

Sie schwiegen beide daraufhin. Narzissa bedachte sie erneut mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Hermine, du wirst kommen? Sieben Uhr?", fragte sie, so hoffnungsvoll, dass Hermine aufseufzte.

„Mhm", machte sie gequält.

„Wunderbar, wir freuen uns." Und scheinbar hatte Narzissa nie die Absicht gehabt, zum Frühstück zu bleiben, schien nur eine Absicherung haben zu wollen, dass sie beide heute in Malfoy Manor zum Angucken auftauchten, ging Hermine dumpf auf.

„Draco, sieben Uhr", wiederholte sie mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Ja, Mutter", knurrte er praktisch, als seine Mutter aufstand, nach der Elfe schnippte, und beide das Haus wieder verließen.

Der Duft der französischen Pasteten, des Tees und der Konfitüren brachten Hermines Magen zum Knurren. Kurz wirkte er so, als wolle er sprechen, schien es sich aber anders zu überlegen. Merlin, sie hoffte, er wollte nichts sagen.

Sie hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte sie geküsst.

Das war alles, was sie denken konnte. Das war alles, was sie nur noch denken würde.

Vielleicht würde er gehen, wenn sie ihn nur nicht mehr ansah.

Er bestrich sich ein Brötchen, und sie tat es ihm zögernd gleich. Sie goss sich den frischgepressten Orangensaft ein, den Narzissa auch mitgebracht hatte und trank gierig, denn sie hatte Durst. Schrecklichen Durst. Nach all den Streitereien und den Tränen und…- den anderen Dingen.

Er griff sich den zusammengerollten _Tagespropheten_ aus Narzissas Korb und überflog die Leitartikel, ohne den Blick noch einmal zu heben.

Und wäre es nicht eine so unfassbare unangenehme Stille, dann könnte man denken, hier saßen zwei Menschen am Frühstückstisch, die sich kannten, die sich vielleicht mochten. Die zusammen wohnten. Die zusammen ein Kind bekamen.

Aber so war es nicht. So einfach lagen die Dinge nie.

Und Hermine aß ihr Brötchen, trank ihren Saft und erhob sich still. Sein Blick rührte sich nicht, las ungerührt die Zeilen, und kurz war sie versucht, zu sprechen.

Fast wollte sie sagen, sie wolle duschen, wolle sich anziehen, aber wozu? Er sagte, er müsse ins Hotel, und sie war froh, dass er ging. Sie wollte nicht reden. Worte machten es nur umso präsenter, was geschehen war.

Es war ohnehin wie ein bunter Hippogreif im Raum! In dem Raum, in dem sie ihn geküsst hatte! Merlin! Sie würde niemals darüber wegkommen.

Sie sprachen nicht darüber. Das war gut. Vielleicht könnten sie so tun, als wäre dieser schreckliche Kuss nie passiert. Und dann könnten sie auch gleichzeitig so tun, als hätte sie nie in seinen Armen geweint und in seinem Bett geschlafen, wie ein dummes, verzweifeltes Mädchen!

Das waren ihre wütenden Gedanken als sie ihr Wohnzimmer verließ. Und heute Morgen schien er nicht so versessen darauf zu sein, ihren Bauch zu berühren! Oder er war ein guter Schauspieler. Ihre Schultern sanken, als sie durch den Flur zur Treppe schritt, denn… sie würde ihn heute Abend wiedersehen müssen.

Vielleicht würden sie ja nie mehr sprechen? Die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt, dachte sie grimmig.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Malfoy Manor

 _„_ _Those wide and heavy beds: shut in, some of them, with doors of oak;_

 _shaded, others, with wrought old-English hangings crusted with thick work,_

 _portraying effigies of strange flowers, and stranger birds,_

 _and strangest human beings,-all which would have looked strange,_

 _indeed, by the pallid gleam of moonlight._ _"_

 ** _Jane Eyre_**

Pansy war überrascht gewesen. Mehr als das.

Hermine hatte verlegen vor ihrer Apartmenttür gestanden, und jetzt saßen sie in ihrem kleinen Salon, während sie still an ihrem Tee nippten, denn der Gesprächsstoff war ihnen ausgegangen, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig versichert hatten, mit ihren Babys sei alles in Ordnung.

Pansy räusperte sich schließlich. „Ich… hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich besuchen kommen würdest", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich hätte schon längst zu dir kommen sollen, oder?", kam es ihr mit schlechtem Gewissen in den Sinn. Sie war damit beschäftigt gewesen, sauer auf Draco und Preston zu sein, dass sie gar nicht mehr an die Beziehung zu Hermine gedacht hatte, ging ihr beschämt auf.

Und Hermines Ausdruck wurde unglücklicher. Pansy blinzelte überrascht.

„Es… ist etwas vorgefallen", entfuhr es Hermine mit Grabesstimme und weiten Augen, und Pansys Mund öffnete sich, leicht überfordert. Und sie wusste innerhalb einer Sekunde, dass Hermine ganz bestimmt nicht von ihrem verschollenen Freund sprach. Pansys Atem ging schneller, und sie musste schlucken, denn ihr Mund war trocken geworden. Vielleicht war sie paranoid, aber sie war sich sicher, es ging um Draco.

„Oh?", war alles, was Pansy zu sagen wusste. Und sie wollte nicht, dass Hermine sprechen würde. Sie begriff, dass sie scheinbar zu einer vertrauensvolle Quelle in Hermines Augen wachsen würde, und das wollte sie fast nicht einmal. Aber dann sagte das hübsche Mädchen, mit den wilden Haaren, den Sommersprossen, der niedrigen Größe, die Draco wahrscheinlich sogar ansprechend fand, ebenso wie ihre weiten Augen und ihr mehr als unschuldiges Gesicht, die furchtbare Worte.

„Ich habe ihn geküsst."

Fast spürte Pansy, wie bereits Tränen in ihren Augen brannten. Hermine war anders. Sie behauptete nicht einmal, Draco hätte sie gegen ihren Willen geküsst. Nein, sie war selbst bei solch einem schmeichelhaften Vorfall – zumindest für Pansy wäre es schmeichelhaft – ehrlich. Und Pansy erkannte erst jetzt, dass Hermine viel geweint haben musste. Wieso war es ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen? War sie so selbstbezogen, dass sie diese simplen, verräterischen Dinge nicht mehr bemerkte. Und das selbstsichere, hübsche Mädchen vor ihr wirkte so verstört und enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass Pansys Wut allmählich schon verblasste, ehe sie überhaupt ausgebrochen war.

Denn es war so offensichtlich wie ein Sonnenbrand an einem heißen Sommertag – Hermine bereute, dass es passiert war. Es war nicht diese vorgetäuschte Reue, die man der Form halber empfand, nein. Es war waschechte Reue, die Pansy nicht einmal nachvollziehen konnte. Pansy würde auf Wolke 35 schweben, nahm sie dumpf an.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Hermine ehrlich hilflos, und Pansy fragte sich für eine kurze Sekunde, ob sie jedes Mal so ausgesehen hatte, wenn sie unglücklich mit Draco gewesen war. Und woher sollte sie wissen, was Hermine tun sollte? Fast wollte sie Hermine anblaffen, fast wollte sie sie aus ihrem Apartment werfen! Pansy wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie begriff, dass ihre Zeit mit Draco einfach vorbei war, aber anscheinend hatte sie es noch nicht völlig verarbeitet. Und Hermine schien nicht einmal ganz begriffen zu haben, dass ihre Zeit mit Draco erst angefangen hatte.

Und außerdem hätte sie wohl niemals erwartet, dass Draco das wirklich tun würde! Dass es ihn nicht abschreckte, wie dick Hermine war! Wie viel Verantwortung sie mit sich brachte! Dass es ihn nicht einfach wie eine Schocktherpaie heilte, sie alleine anzusehen! So pervers es war, für eine Sekunde war sie neidisch.

„Pansy?", wagte Hermine zu fragen und sah sie unglücklich an. Pansy stellte ihre Tasse auf den Teewagen zurück. Und fast war es so, als spräche sie einfach nur mit einem weiteren Mädchen, mit dem Draco sie betrogen hatte, denn so kam es ihr immer noch vor. Auch wenn es albern war. Draco war ganz klar über sie hinweg.

„Keine Sorge. Er meint es nicht ernst", sagte sie also die Worte, von denen sie überzeugt war, und die eigentlich bisher immer zutreffend gewesen waren. Hermine blinzelte verblüfft und sah sie an. „Glaub mir", versicherte ihr Pansy, „ich muss es wissen", schloss sie bitter. „Was auch immer er für ein Spiel spielt, ihm wird langweilig werden, Hermine, also mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen." Die letzten Worte sagte Pansy eher, um Hermine zu testen, sie vielleicht ein wenig zu ärgern.

Und Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„Hoffnungen?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Ich mache mir keine Hoffnungen! Das war… der schlimmste Fehler, den ich mir jemals geleistet habe", flüsterte sie aufgebracht. Und Pansy ersparte sich, zu fragen, ob Hermine nicht glaubte, dass Dracos Küsse die besten auf der Welt waren, denn ganz klar empfand es Hermine nicht so.

Oder sie log. Pansy war sich nicht sicher, aber sie wusste, Draco bekam sie alle. Er bekam jedes Mädchen, selbst die heilige Hermine Granger, wenn er scheinbar nur wollte. Fast war es lustig, denn Hermine schien Draco nicht einmal wirklich leiden zu können.

Merlin, Hermine war fast niedlich, dachte Pansy gereizt.

„Na dann", erwiderte Pansy verschlossen. Und Hermine schien gereizt zu werden.

„Ich will von dir wissen, ob ich es Alec sagen sollte, wenn er wiederkommt, nicht ob Malfoy irgendetwas ernstmeint, was er sagt oder tut!", sagte Hermine dann mit fester Stimme. Pansy sah sie verblüfft an. Wer war Alec? Oh! Ihr verschollener Freund? Hermine glaubte tatsächlich, dass er wiederkäme? Pansy beschloss, ihr diese Hoffnung nicht auch noch zu nehmen, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Du solltest das keinem deiner Partner erzählen. Männer haben die Eigenschaft, ziemlich wütend zu werden, wenn Draco Malfoy schon mal die Finger an ihrem Mädchen hatte", bemerkte Pansy eindeutig. Hermine blinzelte, und ihr Mund öffnete sich fragend, ehe er sich wieder schloss.

„Ok?", sagte sie einfach nur, und Hermine schien ihr nachsichtiger Blick nicht entgangen zu sein.

„Ich mache mir keine Hoffnungen, Pansy!", wiederholte sie streng. „Glaub mir, ich hätte niemals ein Kind von ihm haben wollen! Er war einfach nur…- er hat mich überrascht, das ist alles!", brachte sie wütend hervor. Und Pansy war nicht entgangen, wie ihre Hände vor Wut zitterten, wenn sie über ihn sprach.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?", folgerte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln des völligen Verständnisses, und Hermine besaß den Anstand, sogar rot zu werden.

„Nein", log sie schlicht, und Pansy seufzte auf.

„Gut, dann lass mich dir einen Rat geben, Hermine." Pansy hatte sich vorgelehnt, und Hermine sah sie besorgt an. „Verbring so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihm. Lass ihn nicht rein, in deine Gedanken. Denn sobald er einmal drin ist, wird er bleiben", warnte sie ihre neue Freundin streng. Hermine nickte nur. Pansy glaubte plötzlich nicht mehr, dass Hermine den Hauch einer Chance besaß, wenn Draco es tatsächlich wider Erwarten darauf anlegte mit ihr zu spielen. Egal, wie wenig es Hermine wollte. Und plötzlich hoffte Pansy, dieser Alec würde wirklich wiederkommen. Denn ganz klar wandte sich Hermine nur an Draco, weil sie einsam war. Aber das wollte sie Hermine auch nicht auf die Nase binden. Es war eine Sache mit der Diplomatie, die Pansy schon immer gestört hatte.

Es war ein gryffindorischer Charakterzug, den kein Slytherin verstand. Und Draco schon gar nicht! Sie nahm nicht an, dass er Hermines Gefühle jemals von seiner brutalen Meinung verschonte. Und auch Pansy fühlte sich ganz elend, bei der ganzen Mundhalterei, die sie hier vollzog. Gerne würde sie Hermine ein paar ehrliche Worte vor den Kopf werfen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Denn Gryffindors waren nicht nur diplomatisch, sie waren dazu auch noch nachtragend. Also hielt Pansy den Mund.

Und Draco erlaubte sich einen seltsamen Spaß, nahm sie an. Und zornig mit sich selbst atmete Pansy schließlich aus.

„Ich habe Preston geküsst", gab sie schließlich ihr Geheimnis zu und nahm die Teetasse wieder auf. Hermine sah sie an. Und Pansy wählte Hermines Worte, denn das Selbstbewusstsein dahinter gefiel ihr nicht schlecht.

„Du hast…? Oh!", entfuhr es Hermine jetzt verblüfft, fast dankbar über den Themenwechsel. „Ist das gut?", wollte sie verstört wissen. „Werdet ihr-?"

„-nein!", sagte Pansy fester. „Ich dachte, du hast mir dein Geheimnis erzählt, dann erzähle ich dir meins. Wie es aussieht, haben wir also beide zum ersten Mal die Väter unserer Kinder geküsst", fiel Pansy mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf. Aber ihr Lächeln gefror. „Obwohl…", sagte sie, und Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Ja?", wollte sie wissen, und Pansy bemerkte, es gefiel Hermine, nicht über sich reden zu müssen. Und Pansy hatte lange niemanden mehr um sich gehabt, der sich für ihre Geschichten interessierte, seitdem Draco nicht mehr in ihrem Leben war, also lächelte sie.

„Ich habe mit Preston bereits geschlafen, bevor ich wusste, dass… die Proben vertauscht worden sind", beichtete sie Hermine, und diese starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Nein!", sagte sie ungläubig.

„Ja", bestätigte Pansy.

„Und?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen, und Pansy hatte noch nicht erlebt, dass ein Mädchen nicht über Draco Malfoy reden wollte. Vielleicht tat sie Hermine Unrecht? Vielleicht war es nicht Hermine, die zerbrechen würde. Vielleicht würde sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, ihr dämlicher Exfreund an Hermine seine schönen Zähne ausbeißen? Das wäre etwas, was sie ihm gönnen würde, dachte sie lächelnd.

„Es war nicht schlecht", sagte Pansy plötzlich, und wurde selber einen Hauch rot. Obwohl sie das nie wurde! Hermine sah sie fassungslos an. „Es war sogar… ziemlich gut", gab Pansy verblüfft über sich selber zu.

„Aha?", machte Hermine, und zum ersten Mal zuckten ihre Mundwinkel. „Man stelle sich vor, wie abwegig es wäre, würdest du tatsächlich noch mit dem Vater deines Kindes zusammenkommen", neckte Hermine sie lächelnd, und Pansy erwiderte das Lächeln und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Und Pansy verzichtete darauf, dieselben Worte zu wiederholen, die aber unweigerlich zwischen ihnen schwebten, fast greifbar.

„Nein, solche kranken Sachen mache ich nicht, Hermine!", rief sie aus.

Und beide mussten tatsächlich lachen. Und kopfschüttelnd gefror Hermines Lachen langsam aber sicher. Ihr schien etwas einzufallen.

„Gott, heute müssen wir nach Malfoy Manor, ein schreckliches Essen zusammen verbringen", murmelte sie erschüttert. „Ich will alles, nur das nicht!", fuhr sie fort. Pansy hatte Malfoy Manor geliebt. Hermine war ihr ein Rätsel.

„Wird Draco da sein?", wollte Pansy verschwörerisch wissen, und Hermine nickte unglücklich. „Na, dann wollen wir ihm was zum Zähneausbeißen bieten", schloss sie zufrieden, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer, um Hermine ein paar Designersachen aus ihrer Umstandskollektion zu leihen.

Hermine sah ihr völlig verständnislos nach, aber Pansys Neugierde war geweckt. Sie hatte noch mit keinem Mädchen zu tun gehabt, was sich nicht zu Draco hingezogen fühlte. Und sie hatte Lust, zu experimentieren, dachte sie lächelnd, während ihr Blick auf ihre schwarzglänzenden hochhackigen Pumps fiel, die Draco stets unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte, wenn sie sich nicht völlig irrte.

Er hatte wieder einen Anzug ausgewählt für heute. Nicht, weil er für seine Eltern besonders schick aussehen wollte. Nein, er nahm an, es war das neutralste, was er tragen könnte. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter dachte, er würde sich in ihrem Haus so wohl fühlen, dass er in Jeans auftauchte. Er nahm an, seine Mutter hatte noch nie Jenas getragen, und sein Vater? Sein Vater besaß keine Hosen aus Jeansstoff.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie schrecklich dieses Gespräch verlaufen würde. Wie alle grauenhaften Abende in Malfoy Manor eben verliefen.

Und nicht nur seine Eltern wären da, nein! Auch Granger würde ihm seinen Abend verderben, in dem sie ihn ignorierte, so tat, als wäre er ein liebeshungriges Monster, was sie mit bloßen Blicken ausziehen würde.

So hatte sie heute Morgen getan! Als wäre er diese Art von Mann! Und Merlin, er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn geritten hatte! Vielleicht hatte er einen verrückten sentimentalen Moment erlebt! Weil sein Sohn getreten hatte, weil sie geheult hatte, weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass ihre Stimmungsschwankungen seinem Sohn irgendwie schaden würden.

Und noch nie hatte ein Mädchen in seinem Bett geschlafen, ohne nackt und befriedigt aufgewacht zu sein! Und ganz bestimmt hatte er noch kein Mädchen die gesamte Nacht lang gehalten! Ihm schmerzte seine Schulter noch immer, denn Merlin, sie war nicht gerade ein fünfzig Kilo leichtes Badeanzug-Model. Nein, Granger war eine ziemliche Tonne.

Am besten sprach er nicht mehr über diesen Abend. Er hatte sie lediglich reizen wollen! Er hatte sich nicht auf sie stürzen wollen! Er hatte geahnt, dass er es bereuen wurde, und das tat er tatsächlich. Denn nun konnte er auf die Frage, ob er die Mutter seines Kindes nicht angerührt hätte, nicht mehr seelenruhig mit einem dicken, fetten Nein antworten!

Und das war ihm eigentlich wichtig gewesen, denn nicht nur war sie die ehrlose Tochter von Muggeln, nein, sie besaß nicht einmal den Hauch von Respekt ihm gegenüber.

Er hatte ein gutes Spiel gespielt. Aber sie musste alles verderben, in dem sie es wahrscheinlich tot analysierte. Außerdem wäre sie mittlerweile bestimmt unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Er kannte die Frauen doch! Gab man ihnen den kleinen Finger-

„-Mr. Malfoy, Sir, wir sind da", erinnerte ihn der Kutscher. Er war heute Kutsche gefahren. Apparieren bekam dem Anzugstoff gar nicht, hatte er festgestellt. Und vielleicht hätte er sie auf einem Weg einsammeln können, aber er hatte davon abgesehen. Er musste seine unangenehmen Situationen nicht auch noch selber herbeiführen.

Sie würde ohnehin wie ein Häufchen Elend am Tisch seiner Eltern sitzen, während er den Bösen spielen konnte. Heute Morgen hatte er sich verboten, sie anzusehen, vielleicht wieder in dieselbe Falle zu fallen, wie gestern Nacht, denn er wusste nicht sicher, was er gefühlt hatte. Er wollte seinen Sohn, das wusste er jetzt, aber sie sollte kein Teil dieses Wunsches werden! Bei Merlin nicht!

Super. Mit diesen finsteren Gedanken lief er die Marmorstufen nach oben und klopfte hart gegen die breite Tür. Das war eine Tür! Die Tür vom Fuchsbau sollte mal hier vorbeischauen, und sich eine echte Tür ansehen, dachte er dumpf, als der alte Elf öffnete.

„Master Draco", begrüßte er ihn und ließ ihn eintreten. Der uralte Geruch von Unterdrückung und Gold erschlug ihn praktisch, als er eintrat. Merlin, er hasste dieses Haus.

Er schritt durch den stillen Säulengang, bis er vom großen Salon aus, muntere Stimmen hörten.

Und für gewöhnlich musste die Stunde für muntere Gespräche in diesem Haus weit fortgeschritten sein, denn man brauchte Massen an Alkohol, um sich hier nicht völlig beklemmt zu fühlen, überlegte er überrascht, und bog um den nächsten Pfeiler.

Verblüfft hielt er inne. Granger war schon hier. Und sie trug… mal keinen Pyjama, wie er nahezu fassungslos feststellte. Sie trug einen kurzen, fließend schwarzen Rock, hohe schwarze Schuhe und eine dunkle Bluse, die in sanfter Seide über ihren gewölbten Bauch fiel. Ihre Haare glänzten, wirkten gebändigt, und die Locken leuchteten in allen Goldtönen des Feuers, das sich in ihnen spiegelte.

Oh, bitte, ermahnte ihn sein Verstand zornig. Hör auf, so eine komplette Scheiße zu denken. Und er kam nicht umhin, den Rock irgendwoher zu kennen. Er sah aus wie… Pansys Rock? Und die Schuhe…? Seltsame sentimentale Regungen erwachten in seinen Synapsen. Das war es, was er dachte, als er näher kam. Er konnte sich ungefähr erinnern, wie sich dieser Stoff unter seinen Fingern anfühlte, wenn er ihn ihre Beine hochschieben würde.

Merlin, reiß dich mal zusammen! Sein Verstand zog ihm erneut eins über, und seine Eltern erhoben sich, als sie ihn erkannten.

„Pünktlich!", rief Narzissa überrascht aus und zwang ihm eine kurze Umarmung auf. „Ein Wunder", ergänzte sie verblüfft. Als wäre er nie pünktlich! Als wäre er Künstler oder Anstreicher, der auftauchte, wann es ihm passte. Er war von den Elfen zur Pünktlichkeit erzogen worden und war noch nie in seinem Leben zu irgendetwas zu spät gekommen, dachte er missgelaunt. Natürlich, wenn die kleine Miss Sonnenschein eine halbe Stunde eher auftauchte, dann wirkte der pünktlichste Mann der Welt unpünktlich, kamen ihm grimmige Gedanken.

„Draco", begrüßte ihn sein eigener Vater so steif, als kannten sie sich nur oberflächlich, Merlin noch mal. Er war hier jeden Freitag seines erwachsenen Lebens zum Essen gewesen. Er war nicht Onkel Schlag-Mich-Tot aus Sussex, der nur alle Jubeljahre zum Essen kam!

„Hermine kennst du", fuhr sein Vater überflüssigerweise fort. Merlin. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater nur den gesamten Abend darauf gewartet, irgendwem beweisen zu können, dass er ihren Vornamen kannte.

Ja. Ich weiß, wie sie heißt. Ich weiß sogar, wie sich ihre verdammten Lippen anfühlen, Dad, hätte er am liebsten erwidert, aber er beherrschte sich, so wie er es wohl von nun an immer würde tun müssen. Wieso, Salazar noch mal, versprühte Granger eine so ausgewählt gute Laune? War ihre Welt nicht noch in den frühen Morgenstunden zusammengebrochen, als er ihr bewiesen hatte, dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte? Als sie sich selber gehasst hatte? Was lief hier? Was trank sie überhaupt? Alkohol konnte es wohl kaum sein.

Und Merlin, sie schenkte ihm sogar ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder an Narzissa wandte.

„Könnte ich noch einen bekommen? Es ist köstlich!"

Solange sich keine vier Finger breit Alkohol in ihrem Glas befanden, bezweifelte Draco das ernsthaft.

„Ein Virgin Sidecar, kommt sofort", flötete seine Mutter. „Darling, Gin?", wandte sie sich scheinbar an ihn. Draco überlegte knapp. Hatte er jemals Gin getrunken? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Scotch", sagte er nur einsilbig. „Doppelt", ergänzte er, und er freute sich darauf. Guter Scotch konnte jeden schlechten Abend verbessern. Für gewöhnlich trank er nicht gerne, aber scheinbar machte er in letzter Zeit Ausnahmen von seiner Regel. Von all seinen Regeln. Was war ein Virgin Sidecar? Wahrscheinlich nur Ginger Ale mit einer Olive? Igitt.

„Setz dich doch", bot ihm sein Vater an. Drinks, Abendessen, noch mehr Drinks, und er wäre erlöst. So sah es aus. Das war sein Mantra jeden Freitag gewesen. Granger trug Makeup, fiel ihm beiläufig auf, als er so nahe neben ihr saß. Merlin, sie war geschminkt. Ihre Augen waren dunkel betont, ihre Haut schimmerte praktisch golden! Was war in sie gefahren? Und sie ignorierte ihn. Aber auf ätzende Weise, denn fast wollte er, dass sie ihn ansah.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er dachte, eine verheulte, strohbürstige Granger in ihrem hässlichen Schlafanzug mit Schafen würde auf der Chaiselongue seiner Eltern sitzen und ihren zitternden, anklagenden Finger auf ihn richten, sobald er sein Gesicht hier zeigte. Scheinbar… nicht?

Nein. Sie lachte über irgendetwas, was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Und sein Vater war unpassenderweise mehr als angetan von ihr. Draco konnte kaum verhindern, dass sein Mund einen Spalt offenstand, während er sie beobachtete und feststellte, dass Granger hervorragend Smalltalk betreiben konnte.

Es war unfassbar, wie zwei Leute, die verschiedener nicht sein konnten, sich über Politik einig wurden. Draco hatte nur Wortfetzen aufgeschnappt, denn er war damit beschäftigt gewesen, seinen Scotch seine Kehle hinabzustürzen.

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger, Narzissa", sagte Granger jetzt, mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, und Narzissa war ganz verzückt.

„Natürlich, Liebes."

Liebes? Dracos Stirn legte sich in tausend Falten. War er im richtigen Haus? In der richtigen zeitlichen Dimension? Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Granger und seine Mutter eine Art Friedensvertrag geschlossen hatten, aber ihm war wohl entgangen, dass das bedeutete, dass beide nun praktisch wie Schwestern aneinanderklebten.

Die Frauen hatten sich mit ihren Getränken erhoben, und Narzissa führte Granger ins Esszimmer, während Granger ihn nicht mehr beachtete und Narzissa versicherte, was für ein wunderschönes Haus sie doch hatte.

Lucius erhob sich ebenfalls und schien wohl anstandshalber auf ihn zu warten. Draco goss sich noch einmal sein Glas halbvoll, und wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Abend anfangen sollte.

„Warum sind wir hier, Lucius?", fragte er also, ein wenig unbehaglich in diesen steinernen Wänden, und Lucius stellte sich neben ihn, füllte sein eigenes Glas ebenfalls neu und schwenkte es sanft in der Hand.

„Ich nehme an, deine Mutter möchte einige Details klären", sagte er. „Und ich habe einen Vertrag für dich ausgearbeitet, der die genügend Freiräume lässt, dich um dein Kind zu kümmern.

„Teresa Zabini wird begeistert sein?", nahm Draco spöttisch an, und wollte gar keine Freiräume haben.

„Immer", erwiderte sein Vater trocken. „Und Narzissa wird… über den Namen sprechen wollen."

„Den Namen?", wiederholte Draco, aber er begriff. Der Name des Kindes. Ein Detail, was unwichtiger kaum sein konnte, ergänzte er in Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich würde Granger jedoch vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so ausgeglichen tun.

„Ja", bestätigte Lucius langsam. „Ich muss sagen", begann sein Vater dann ungefragt, „ihr steht diese Schwangerschaft gar nicht schlecht."

„Was ist? Wirst du sentimental?", wollte Draco schlecht gelaunt wissen, wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und folgte den Frauen ins Esszimmer, wo die Elfen sich scheinbar selbst übertroffen hatten, denn der Tisch bog sich vor Kristall und Gold, vor Braten und Puddings und Beilagen.

„Erwarten wir den königlichen Hofstaat?", erkundigte sich Draco knapp. „Oder kommen Granger und ich hiernach auf den elektrischen Stuhl?", schloss er mit erhobener Augenbraue, aber seine Mutter rümpfte die Nase, zeigte ihm deutlich, wie unangebracht sie sein Verhalten fand, und Granger tat, was sie heute wohl am besten konnte, und ging gar nicht erst auf ihn ein.

„Es sieht fantastisch aus, Narzissa", lobte sie seine Mutter erneut, obwohl Draco einiges an Gold gewettet hätte, dass seine Mutter nicht einmal wusste, wo die Dessertlöffel lagen. Merlin, er war ziemlich trotzig, fiel ihm auf.

Aber immerhin begann das Essen ziemlich schnell, und niemand musste gezwungene Konversation betreiben.

Irgendwann war er satt, fast schon überfressen, und Granger hatte wieder ihren munteren Smalltalk mit seiner Mutter begonnen, allerdings kam das Gespräch schnell zu den brenzligen Themen. Er lehnte sich gespannt zurück, als seine Mutter sich den Mund abtupfte und den Elfen stumm bedeutete das Geschirr verschwinden zu lassen. Und Draco entging nicht, dass Granger dieses Verhalten mehr als nur verurteilte. Ihre perfekte Maske wies Schwächen auf. Immerhin. Er musste aufhören, sie anzusehen, fiel ihm wieder gereizt ein.

„Hermine", begann Narzissa jetzt, „ich weiß, wir haben dieses Gespräch schon dutzende Male geführt, aber noch hast du dich für keinen Namen entschieden", erinnerte Narzissa sie scheinbar vorsichtig. Granger verschränkte die Hände auf dem Leinentischtuch und schien nachzudenken. Sie trug keinen Schmuck, fiel ihm sinnloserweise auf. Keinen Ring. Natürlich nicht. Auch nicht Dermonts Ring. Aber sie ignorierte die Existenz dieses Geschenkes ja auch.

Sie war eher schlicht, schien kein Geschmeide zu brauchen, um Schönheit vorzutäuschen. Sie setzte auf natürliche Schönheit. Noch etwas, was Draco generell unbekannt war, aber immer wieder verlor sich sein Blick in ihrer gesamten Erscheinung. Es war sinnlos, sie nicht anzusehen. Es verschaffte seinem Belohnungszentrum eine unsinnige Befriedigung. Vielleicht war er erleichtert, nicht vollkommen verändert zu sein, denn Granger war hübsch. Hübsch genug für ihn.

Mehr. Alkohol.

Er brauchte mehr. Definitiv.

„Ich finde Scorpius noch immer… gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Scorpius?", schaltete sich Draco endlich in ein Gespräch ein, verschluckte sich fast, und schenkte Narzissa einen entsprechenden Blick. „Du hast tatsächlich einen Namen gefunden, der schlimmer ist als meiner? Ich bin beeindruckt", räumte er spöttisch ein, aber seine Mutter streckte beleidigt den Rücken durch.

„Es ist ein Familienname, Draco. Ebenso wie deiner, ebenso wie Lucius' Name einer ist. Ich dachte, es wäre nett, diese Tradition fortzuführen." Und Draco beschloss, breiter zu grinsen.

„Jaah, weil zu Granger einfach alles wunderbar passt. Scorpius Granger. Klingt wie ein vernarbter inhaftierter Ehemaliger", bemerkte er anerkennend.

„Tut es nicht", schloss seine Mutter tonlos. „Und natürlich sollten wir über den Nachnamen sprechen, Liebes", wandte sie sich erneut an Granger, die ihm einen kurzen scheelen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Was gibt es da zu besprechen?", wollte Granger seufzend wissen. „Ihr wollt, dass er Malfoy heißt, ich will es nicht", ergänzte sie achselzuckend.

„Ja, aber bald bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit für diese Diskussion. Hast du es dir gut überlegt?"

„Wenn er Malfoy heißt, dann habe ich mit dem Kind nichts zu tun", sagte sie schlicht. Narzissa schien darüber nachzudenken. Draco fand das Thema albern. Äußerst albern. Aber es hatte ein Gutes!

„Ich sehe kein Problem", bemerkte er und leerte seinen dritten Scotch. „Wenn er Malfoy heißt, kann sie sich den Namen aussuchen, wenn er Granger heißt, heißt er Scorpius", schloss er. Still war er vergnügt. Dann wäre er nicht mehr der letzte Idiot mit dem beklopptesten Namen aller Zeiten. Narzissa wirkte verstört.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, nicht überzeugt.

„Ich könnte ihn Johnny Malfoy nennen?", wollte Granger dann sanft von Lucius wissen, und Lucius wirkte nicht mehr ganz so angetan von ihr.

„Ahem… ich hoffe nicht", war alles, was sein Vater wortkarg sagte.

Dann schwieg die Runde. Draco drehte das leere Kristallglas in seinen Händen.

„Nun gut, vielleicht machst du dir deine Gedanken und schläfst eine Nacht drüber?", schlug Narzissa ihr vor, und Granger nickte abwesend. „Wir wollen dir noch etwas zeigen", fuhr Narzissa lächelnd fort und erhob sich. Schwerfällig tat es Granger ihr gleich. Die hohen Schuhe wirkten ungewohnt für sie. „Draco, kommst du mit?"

Ah. Da war er! Der Verkupplungsversuch der Narzissa Malfoy. Er hatte schon darauf gewartet. Er hatte bereits angenommen, seine Mutter hatte einen Freudentanz vollführt, als die kleinen verräterischen Elfen, ihr brühwarm berichtete hatten, dass er in Grangers Haus schlief. Sie plante bestimmt schon die Hochzeit, und wahrscheinlich alleine aus dem Grund, dass der Junge Malfoy heißen sollte.

„Nein, ich denke, ich werde mir den Vertrag ansehen", lehnte er entschieden ab. Aber es schien keine echte Option für ihn zu sein. Sein Vater sah ihn nicht mal an.

„Draco!", ermahnte ihn Narzissa mit einem Lächeln aus Eis. „Komm einfach mit", ergänzte sie zuckersüß. Er verdrehte die Augen und folgte den Frauen. Narzissa führte sie in den ersten Stock zu den Gästezimmern. Ihm entgingen Grangers unverhohlene Blick auf die Reichtümer der Familie nicht, die sich in allen Fluren und Gängen häuften, wie in einer verdammten Schatzkammer. Seine Eltern hatte nie viel von großer Bescheidenheit gehalten.

Und Narzissa öffnete eines der Zimmer.

Und das war neu. Es war… ein brandneues Kinderzimmer, stellte er entgeistert fest. Die Wände waren mit heller Seide bespannt, während sich kunstvoll gemalte bunte Vögel über die Tapete bewegten. Dasselbe Kinderbett, das Granger besaß stand in der Mitte des Raums, und hundert Kuscheltiere saßen ordentlich in den neuen Regalen. Narzissa marschierte durch bis zur anderen Wand.

Das Stammbaumzimmer war nun das Kinderzimmer. Wie passend, kam es Draco kopfschüttelnd in den Sinn, und er und Granger folgten Narzissa zur Wand.

„Willkommen im Stammbaum, Hermine", sagte Narzissa feierlich, und tatsächlich. Grangers Name stand in feiner Seide gewoben neben seinem, und sie waren durch einen filigranen Ast verbunden. Ein neuer Zweig wob sich nach unten, schien nur noch auf das neue Kind zu warten. Draco hatte immer angenommen, der Baum würde mit ihm letztendlich sterben, aber… scheinbar nicht. Früher als Kind, da hatte er noch vor sich hin gesponnen, welches Mädchen einst neben seinem Namen Platz finden würde, aber irgendwann hatte er darüber nicht mehr nachgedacht. Cassandra Catrice, fiel ihm abwesend wieder ein. Sie hatte er in der magischen Vorschule gemocht. Und ihm hatte gefallen, dass ihr Vorname und ihr Nachname mit demselben Buchstaben begonnen.

Daran hatte er lange nicht mehr gedacht. Und irgendwann hatte er auch aufgehört über so etwas nachzudenken.

Es wirkte so… permanent. Und Granger starrte verblüfft auf den massiven Stammbaum, mit seinen unzähligen verschnörkelten Wegen und Urahnen, die sich mit scheußlichen Namen auf der Wand häuften. Der Name Scorpius würde sich wie ein Fisch ins Wasser fügen, nahm er bitter an.

„Ich lasse euch kurz alleine", verkündete Narzissa mit entschieden zu belegter Stimme und war aus dem Kinderzimmer verschwunden, ehe er diese Falle überhaupt hatte zuschnappen sehen können! Wozu sollte das nun gut sein, fragte er sich, aber Grangers Blick war immer noch wie gebannt auf den hässlichen Stammbaum gerichtet.

Die Stille war unangenehm. Und endlich, vielleicht das zweite Mal heute Abend hob sie den Blick zu seinem Gesicht. Sie sah so anders aus mit all der künstlichen Farbe, der aufgemalten Schönheit im Gesicht. Dann sah sie sich plötzlich um.

„Hier wird mein Sohn schlafen", murmelte sie. Und auch Draco fand es befremdlich, dass wieder ein Kind auf Malfoy Manor wohnen sollte, wenn auch nur zwischendurch. Und sie wandte sich nachdenklich an ihn. Aber dann wiederum hatten seine Eltern seit dreißig Jahren kein Kind mehr verderben können. Vielleicht hatten sie dazu gelernt? Und plötzlich wurde sie ernst. „Er wird lieber hier sein als in meinem Haus", entfuhr es ihr bitter.

Und kurz betrachtete er sie verstört. Er sprach, obwohl er es nicht vorgehabt hatte. Denn Draco konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass selbst seine Eltern wirklich gerne in diesem Haus lebten. Geschweige denn ein Kind!

„Wieso?", entfuhr es ihm unüberlegt. Sie sah ihn wieder an, schien selber verblüfft, dass er gesprochen hatte. Aber sie wirkte so ätzend selbstbewusst wie immer. Als hätte sie nie schwach und hilflos in seinen Armen gelegen, dachte er dumpf.

„Weil es ein Schloss ist", schien sie gereizt das Offensichtliche zu erläutern. Er musste sich beherrschen, ihren Anblick nicht zu genau in sich aufzunehmen, denn sonst würde er noch zu der Überzeugung gelangen, dass sie tatsächlich zu hübsch war. Und das half ihm gar nicht. Und scheinbar war jetzt der Zeitpunkt für absolut dumme Worte gekommen, dachte er entnervt, als sein Mund schon wieder gesprochen hatte.

„Ich war nicht gerne hier", erwiderte er achselzuckend. Und kurz traf ihn ihr ungläubiger Blick, aber sie schien sich plötzlich zu ermahnen, wegzusehen. Fast, als wolle sie ihn ebenfalls nicht zu genau betrachten, fiel ihm überrascht auf. War es das, was sie tat? Sein Verstand analysierte ihr Verhalten ziemlich schnell. Spielte sie mit ihm?! Trug sie… diese Sachen, die sie nicht ausschließlich nur dick aussehen ließen, um ihn zu ärgern? Um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht hilflos und abhängig war? Trug sie diese verdammten Schuhe aus Spaß am Ärgern?

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte sie äußerst spöttisch.

Er musste sich kurz besinnen, um was dieses leere Gespräch gegangen war. Ihr Blick traf ihn erneut, aber zu kurz, als dass er in ihren Augen irgendeine Regung erkennen konnte.

Und fast wollte er schon nicht mehr, dass sie ihn ansah. Er hatte es den ganzen Abend über gewollt, aber jetzt… wäre es ihm lieber, sie würde ihn wieder ignorieren. Sie trug zu feinen Stoff, es umschmeichelte ihre Figur an den richtigen Stellen, und er konnte nur darüber nachdenken, dass er ihren Bauch noch einmal berühren wollte, um das Wunder noch einmal zu erleben.

Er war so ein Vollidiot! Merlin!

Und er wunderte sich, dass er noch nicht angefangen hatte, mit ihr zu streiten, aber es fiel ihm schwer, wo sie heute so unwiderstehlich aussah.

Grrr. Er war ein absoluter Vollidiot.

„Wie könnte es irgendwem hier nicht gefallen?", murmelte sie verloren, wartete keine Antwort ab, und ihr Blick glitt wehmütig aus dem Fenster über den in Dunkelheit getauchten Garten, der sich endlos weit erstreckte. Ab und an funkelten die hellen Lichter der magischen Dekoration in den Zieranlagen. Und bitter verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Granger schien zu viele Virgin Sidecars getrunken zu haben.

„Weil es das Haus von Todessern ist", antwortete er tatsächlich, ohne sich abhalten zu können. Und er stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster und blickte ebenfalls hinaus in den Garten.

Und es fiel ihm ein. Es war ein Dezembertag vor so vielen Jahren. Voldemort hatte Malfoy Manor als Hauptquartier eingerichtet. Er war in den Ferien hier gewesen, obwohl er lieber unter Aufsicht der Carrow Geschwister in Hogwarts gefoltert worden wäre.

Und die Greifer hatten drei Gefangene gemacht, an diesem kalten Tag.

Es war vierzehn Jahre her. Vierzehn Jahre und vier Monate. Und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Gestalt.

„Du warst schon mal hier", sagte er dann langsam, und erinnerte sich an ihre Worte, noch nie hier gewesen zu sein, erinnerte sich selber nach so vielen Jahren erst wieder an diesen Tag. Und tatsächlich lächelte sie ein schwaches Lächeln, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das weiß ich, Malfoy", sagte sie nur, fast gleichmütig. „Aber ich war noch nie hier als Gast", erklärte sie dann. „Ich kenne deine Eltern auch anders, glaub mir", erinnerte sie ihn, ohne den Blick von den dunklen Wäldern zu wenden.

Es lag alles lange zurück, wurde ihm klar. Sehr lange. Und kurz hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich für die Vergangenheit zu entschuldigen, aber… er tat es nicht. Und dann sah sie ihn an.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass er davon erfährt", entschied sie wohl plötzlich zu sagen, und seine Stirn legte sich in sanfte Falten.

„Wer?", entkam es ihm verständnislos, aber er glaubte, er wusste wer.

„Scorpius", antwortete sie dann. Und kurz blinzelte er.

„Scorpius?", wiederholte er dann verwirrt. Sie wollte ihn so nennen?

„Ja", bestätigte sie ruhig, und ihr Blick war ihm fast unangenehm. „Ich will nicht, dass… er seine Großeltern deshalb verurteilt", schloss sie. Dracos Mund öffnete sich völlig entgeistert.

„Granger, ich sage es dir nicht gern, aber du bist in der fabelhaften Position, nachtragend zu sein, und es wäre auch noch sozial adäquat und angemessen", erklärte er nachsichtig. Aber sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Glaub mir, ich habe gute Gründe, weshalb ich Lucius' Entscheidungen, was das Ministerium angeht, nicht befürworte, und ich kann nicht leiden, dass Narzissa sich in mein Leben eingeladen hat, aber… Harry, Ron und ich haben vor langer Zeit einen Pakt geschlossen." Draco war zu gespannt, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Wir haben beschlossen, den Ehemaligen ihren Handlungen unter Voldemorts Gewalt nicht mehr nachzutragen."

Gryffindors, dachte Draco unwillkürlich, mit echtem Unglaube auf den Zügen. So etwas konnten nur Gryffindors entscheiden! Dumme, selbstlose Gryffindors. Er musste freudlos lächeln.

„Ihr seid unglaublich", murmelte er, fast genervt von so viel Großmut. Und kurz lächelte sie.

„Eigentlich war es Cedrics Idee", flüsterte sie fast. „Harry und Ron hätten zu gerne noch ein wenig Rache geübt, aber… sie haben dann eingesehen, dass Rache auch nicht glücklich macht."

Draco konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Und deshalb möchte ich nicht, dass er diese Dinge erfährt."

Und Draco mochte nicht, wie ernst dieses Gespräch geworden war. Wie ernst die Zukunft werden würde.

„Ich trage das Mal, Granger", erinnerte er sie, mit gewissem Bedacht.

„Ich weiß", entfuhr es ihr schneller, als er geglaubt hatte. Und dann sah sie ihn an. „Und tut es dir leid?", wollte sie fast argwöhnisch von ihm wissen. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr offenes Gesicht.

„Leid?", wiederholte er verwundert. „Ob es mir leid tut, dass ich es trage?" Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Nein", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd. Ihr Ausdruck wurde steinern. „Aber nicht aus den Gründen, die dir vorschweben", ergänzte er dann. „Es tut mir nicht leid, denn es ist wichtig, dass ich mich erinnere", schloss er knapp. „Wenn…", begann er, und er konnte nicht fassen, dass er mit ihr darüber sprach, „wenn ich ins Gericht gehe, und vor der Entscheidung stehe, ein Plädoyer zu halten, gegen jemanden, den ich nach Askaban bringen will, dann treffe ich eine bessere Entscheidung, wenn ich mir ins Gedächtnis rufe, dass ich ein Symbol auf meinem Arm trage, dass mich schneller in die Todeszelle hätte bringen können, als ich das Wort Muggel überhaupt denke könnte. Wäre ich nur ein wenig älter gewesen, hätte ich nur einmal vor der Wahl stehen müssen, einen Muggel zu foltern oder nicht, dann wäre meine Zukunft eine andere geworden."

Und er spürte ihren Blick, aber er sah sie nicht an, verlor sich in den dunklen Wäldern. „Und nein", beantwortete er die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele zu brennen schien. Er spürte es förmlich und senkte den Blick zurück auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich war mir nie vollkommen sicher, welche Leichen Lucius im Keller versteckt, aber ich hatte nie im Leben das Bedürfnis, einen Muggel zu foltern", schloss er mit entsprechend erhobener Augenbraue.

Er erahnte die sanfte Röte auf ihren Wangen. Sie nickte dann.

„Scorpius?", wiederholte er schließlich, um das lästige andere Thema zu beenden, und sie hob verwirrt den Blick. „Du weißt, wenn man Dingen einen Namen gibt, muss man sie behalten?", erinnerte er sie, fast spöttisch, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Draco?", sagte sie plötzlich, und fast hätte er sich verschluckt, denn er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn jemals so genannt hatte. Aber er war so verwundert, dass er sie nur ansehen konnte.

„Ja?", wollte er wissen, und sie atmete aus.

„Scorpius passt nicht zu Granger", räumte sie ein. „Wäre es ein Problem für dich, wenn er Malfoy heißen würde?" Er musste blinzeln. Was?! Sie gab ihren Namen einfach so auf? Wie kam sie dazu? Er runzelte die Stirn, denn er verstand nicht. Er war kaum darüber hinweg, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. „Denn…", fuhr sie unsicher fort, „ich werde ja auch nicht immer Granger heißen, und…"

Oh. Dracos Schultern fielen. Sie glaubte, ihr Typ käme zurück und sie würde ihn heiraten? Merlin, sie war so naiv. Sie war so unerschütterlich optimistisch, dass er fast Bauchschmerzen bekam. Und fast kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie ihr Kind aufgeben. Hatte sie nicht vorhin gesagt, würde das Kind Malfoy heißen, hätte es nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun? Er atmete angestrengt aus.

Und er wollte sie fragen. Er wollte fragen, was, wenn er nicht zurückkäme? Was dann?

Aber ihr Blick verriet ihr, dass sie darüber nicht verhandeln würde, nicht einmal diskutieren wollte. Und er gab nach. Unfassbarerweise gab er nach! Es musste an ihrem Aussehen heute liegen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mit ihr streiten.

„Scorpius Malfoy?", sagte er also ungläubig. „Es klingt wie ein Fluch", murmelte er abwesend. Seine Mutter würde einen Anfall kriegen. Denn eigentlich bekam nur Narzissa, was sie wollte, ging ihm dumpf auf. Wie eigentlich immer.

„Ich werde runter gehen", verabschiedete sie sich dann plötzlich von ihm und schritt an ihm vorbei. Ihre Hüften schwangen auf den hohen Schuhen, und ihm ging auf, als sein Blick ihr unbewusst folgte, dass Granger eine von den Frauen war, denen man die Schwangerschaft von hinten nicht ansah. Sein Blick verfing sich an ihrem relativ festen Hintern, der in diesem verdammten Rock zu gut aussah und sein Kiefermuskel spannte sich an.

Merlin. Sie hatte hier in diesem Zimmer ein hartes Spiel gespielt. Er hatte sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, dabei hatte er sie den Abend über ignorieren wollen! In seinen Kopf hatte sich die Idee geschlichen, dass er nicht würde ertragen können, heute in seinem Hotel zu schlafen.

Er wollte mehr erfahren über das Mädchen, was zustimmte, seinen Sohn Scorpius Malfoy zu nennen. Über das Mädchen, was so viel aufgab, nicht einmal wollte, dass seine Eltern, die Todesser schlechthin, nicht schlecht vor ihrem Enkelsohn dastanden.

Es schmeichelte ihm beinahe, dass sie dem Kind, was sie immer gewollt hatte, und das nichts mit ihm zu tun haben sollte, nun seinen Namen schenkte.

Es war so unfassbar trivial. Er fiel auf ein gutes Herz herein. Er wusste, warum er sich von diesen Mädchen sein Leben über ferngehalten hatte. Oder war es immer andersrum gewesen?

Er war einigermaßen fasziniert von ihrer Taktik, sollte sie überhaupt so gerissen sein, eine Taktik anzuwenden. Wahrscheinlich war es ihre natürliche Art.

Leider hatte er angebissen, dachte er entnervt und kämmte sich die Haare nach hinten über den Kopf. Es waren so neue Gefühle. Und diese verdammt lästige Stimme in seinem Kopf nervte ihn mit dem nagenden Wunsch, dass sie doch noch einmal sein Bett teilen könnte.

Potter und Weasley mussten während des Kriegs schwul gewesen sein, dachte er erschöpft. Denn wenn er schon eine schwangere Granger nicht aus seinem scheiß Kopf bekam, dann begriff er beim besten Willen nicht, wie es diese zwei pubertierenden Idioten geschafft hatten, sie nicht anzurühren, als sie verdammte siebzehn gewesen waren.

Scheiße. War er so berechenbar, fragte er sich unwillkürlich? War Granger vorher von irgendwem ausgebildet worden, um ihn auf den Pfad der scheiß Tugend zu schicken, wo er einer Muggelgeborenen hinterherlief?

Und er hoffte selber schon, dieser scheiß Dermont-Typ würde wiederkommen, um ihn von schlimmerem abzuhalten!


	33. Chapter 33

33\. To build a Home

 _„_ _In life, a person will come and go from many homes._

 _We may leave a house, a town, a room,_

 _but that does not mean those places leave us._

 _Once entered, we never entirely depart the homes_

 _we make for ourselves in the world._

 _They follow us, like shadows, until we come upon them again,_

 _waiting for us in the mist."_

 ** _Ari Berk_**

Sie war nervös gewesen. Zuerst als Pansy sie überredet hatte, diese Sachen anzuziehen, diese hohen Schuhe, und dann auch noch Makeup zu tragen. Sie hatte ihr versichert, Draco wäre kein Problem, würde sie so auftauchen. Er würde höchstwahrscheinlich den Abend über starren, und sie hätte alle Fäden in der Hand.

Es war schwer gewesen, Smalltalk mit Lucius zu betreiben, wenn sie ihn am liebsten beschuldigen wollte, ihrer Abteilung besonders schwere Steine in den Weg zu legen. Sie hatte versucht, sich zu erinnern, wie Malfoy Manor damals ausgesehen hatte, wie es ihr mit siebzehn vorgekommen war, aber sie hatte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern können. Ihr Körper hatte diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung, und alles, was damit zusammenhing, erfolgreich verdrängt.

Sie hatte mit Draco alleine im neuen Kinderzimmer gestanden und sich gefühlt wie eine wohlhabende Frau, denn das war es, was einem dieses Märchenschloss vermittelte. Und er war… so seltsam ehrlich gewesen. Er hatte mit ihr offen gesprochen, hatte nichts beschönigt, und es war eine spontane Idee gewesen, dass ihr Sohn tatsächlich einen Namen tragen sollte, der einem solchen Anwesen würdig war.

Sie hatte nachgegeben. Sie hatte sich selber zurückgestellt.

Und sie gab es nicht gerne zu. Sie wollte nicht denken, dass ein gewisser Zauber dieser Familie innewohnte. Dass ihr Sohn die Gene einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien in sich tragen würde, dass er wahrscheinlich unfassbar magiebegabt sein würde, und dass er wahrscheinlich niemals in seinem Leben die kleinste Geldsorge haben würde.

Und sie hatte nicht kühl und abweisend zu Malfoy sein können.

Zuerst hatte sie sich so schlecht und schäbig gefühlt, als er gesagt hatte, es täte ihm nicht leid, das Mal zu tragen. Und dann hatte er gesprochen, hatte ihr gesagt, dass er es brauchen würde, dass ihn die bloße Anwesenheit des Mals daran erinnerte, eine gerechtere Entscheidung zu treffen.

Und Hermine war nicht blind. Draco war ein schöner Mann. Aber er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie glauben zu lassen, dass sein Inneres nicht völlig schwarz und weiß gestrickt war. Sie hatte ihm so viel Tiefe nicht zugetraut.

Und sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Und sie wusste aber sicher, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Sohn mit schlechten Gedanken über seine Großeltern aufwuchs. Er würde viele Dinge noch früh genug erfahren. Und sie kam nicht umhin, Draco zu betrachten, ihn den restlichen Abend über anzusehen.

Und manchmal fing er ihren Blick auf. Dann senkte sie ihren hastig, tat so als schenke sie Narzissa ihre Aufmerksamkeit, und Hermine hatte zunächst noch darauf verzichtet, Narzissa zu eröffnen, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, ihren Wünschen zu entsprechen, und ihr Sohn Scorpius Malfoy heißen würde.

Scorpius. Und fast zuckten ihre Mundwinkel. Der Name war so besonders, kein anderes Kind würde ihn haben. Und Hermine gefiel das, denn auch kein weiteres Mädchen hatte jemals ihren Namen gehabt.

Und der Abend näherte sich dem Ende. Und es war ein vorsichtiges Herantasten gewesen. Lucius hatte wenig von sich gegeben, eher zugesehen, und Draco war irgendwann verschwunden, seinen neuen Vertrag unterschreiben, und Hermine hatte neben Narzissa gesessen, und plötzlich fand sich Hermine auf der großen Couch wieder, ein Fotoalbum in ihren Händen, wo sie einen ersten Eindruck bekommen würde, wie ihr Sohn aussehen könnte, denn es war ein Babyalbum von Draco.

Draco. Sie hatte ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt, und sie glaubte, gesehen zu haben, wie er den Atem angehalten hatte, als sie es getan hatte. Sie hatte es in dem Moment als vernünftig empfunden. Immerhin war er der Vater ihres Kindes.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Bild, das Lucius und Draco zeigte. Draco war klein, vielleicht fünfzehn Monate alt. Er konnte wohl gerade laufen. Lucius hockte vor seinem Sohn, und Draco stützte sich mit seiner kleinen Hand auf Lucius' Knie ab. Und er war ein hübsches Kind. Genauso hellblonde Haare wie heute noch. Er zeigte triumphierend mit der anderen Hand auf die Kamera und strahlte ein Kinderlächeln, relativ zahnlos, während Lucius lächelnd nickte.

Draco kam mit seinem Vater zurück in den Salon. Er schien das Album zu erkennen, neigte sich ein wenig vor, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mutter", sagte er peinlich berührt, „muss das sein?"

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Draco!", flüsterte Narzissa mit glasigem Blick, und Hermine erhob sich, denn es wirkte wie ein Abschied.

„Spar dir die Bilder auf dem Einhornfell für den nächsten Besuch auf", bemerkte Draco spöttisch mit Blick auf Narzissa, und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Und er tat etwas Seltsames. Er zwinkerte ihr zu, als hätte er einen Scherz gemacht.

„Draco, also wirklich! Es ist kein Einhornfell!", beteuerte Narzissa sofort sehr bestürzt. Hermines Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

„Sollen wir die Kutsche teilen? Ich setze dich ab", schlug Draco ihr kurzerhand vor, und Hermine war etwas überrumpelt mit diesem Vorschlag. Denn ihr Verstand sagte ihr ganz klar Nein! Eine Kutschfahrt mit Draco Malfoy klang nicht wirklich sicher. Aber ihr Verstand hatte nicht wirklich das Sagen.

„Ja gut. Danke", antwortete sie stattdessen, und auch er wirkte minimal überrascht, aber er ließ es sich kaum anmerken. Es war alles ok. Er durfte nur nicht in ihrem Haus schlafen, das war alles.

„Es war schön, dass ihr hier wart", verabschiedete sich Narzissa. „Und sag Bescheid, wenn du etwas brauchst, Hermine. Es ist ja bald soweit."

Hermine nickte nur, während sie verhalten gähnte.

„Ja, es ist spät", bestätigte Lucius, kurz angebunden. Er schenkte ihr jedoch ein sehr schmales Lächeln. Es schien sogar seine grauen Augen zu erreichen. „Danke für deinen Besuch, Hermine", verabschiedete auch er sich von ihr.

„Nichts zu danken", erwiderte sie tatsächlich, denn es war gar nicht zu schlimm gewesen. Und Draco war schneller und half ihr sogar in ihren Mantel. Na ja, Pansys Mantel, wenn sie ehrlich war. So schick hatte sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Das letzte Mal auf dem Ministeriumsball, wo sie noch mit Cedric hingegangen war. Es war lange her.

Und sie versuchte zu ignorieren, wie zuvorkommend Draco gerade war. Denn es machte ihr nur Angst. Aber sie hielt sich an Pansys Ratschlag. Nicht mit ihm streiten. Ihn nicht in ihre Gedanken lassen. Aber das war schwer. Vor allem hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn fast nett fand, wenn sie nicht stritten.

Die schwere Tür von Malfoy Manor schloss sich hinter ihnen, und seine Kutsche wartete tatsächlich noch vor dem Haus. Der Kutscher sprang vom Bock und half ihr ins Innere. Draco folgte ihr, und wieder siegte die Nervosität. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, wo sie ihre Hände lassen sollte, ob sie überhaupt sprechen musste.

Besser nicht. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, ließ den weiten beleuchteten Garten an sich vorüberziehen, und ignorierte, dass er vor ihr saß. Sie fragte ihn gar nicht erst, weswegen er ihr anbot, sie abzusetzen. Sie nahm an, seine Antwort wäre entweder furchtbar direkt und zweideutig oder sie würde sich danach dumm fühlen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er nicht jede ihrer Fragen zum Anlass nehmen würde, etwas Spöttisches oder Herablassendes zu sagen.

„Es wird wärmer", sagte er schließlich, und sie konnte kaum fassen, dass er über das Wetter sprach!

„Mhm", erwiderte sie bloß, ein wenig überfordert, und knetete ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß. Sie war froh, dass sie Narzissas Essen vertragen hatte, dass ihre Füße in den Schuhen nicht um das Doppelte angeschwollen waren, und sie war froh, wenn sie ihn nicht direkt ansehen musste.

Sie hatten nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Kein Wort über gestern Nacht oder dass sie im selben Bett geschlafen hatten.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief wider Erwarten stumm. Allerdings schlug ihr Herz schneller, mit jedem Meter, dem sie Godric's Hollow näher kamen.

Dann hielt die Kutsche. Sie waren da. Der Kutscher sprang erneut vom Bock, öffnete ihr die Tür, half ihr raus, und Malfoy folgte ihr.

„Ich bringe dich zur Tür", informierte er sie, und sie verzichtete darauf, zu fragen, weshalb. Die Frage war zu gefährlich. Sie würde es hinnehmen, sie würde sich bedanken, sie würde in ihr Haus gehen und die Tür dreimal abschließen. Das war der Plan. Und von diesem Plan würde sie nicht abweichen.

Sie war wieder nervös. Schrecklich nervös. Obwohl sie glaubte, sie hatte sich gut geschlagen heute. Er schritt neben ihr, öffnete ihr Gartentor, und sie folgte ihm mit durchgestrecktem Rücken, obwohl sie nicht erwarten konnte, die Schuhe und die unbequeme Bluse loszuwerden.

Nebeneinander gingen sie den dunklen Kiesweg entlang, nur der Mond beleuchtete schwach ihren winzigen Garten, der mit Malfoy Manor nicht zu vergleichen war. Nichts war damit zu vergleichen!

Gott, ihre Finger kribbelten. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum!

Vor ihrer Haustür angekommen zog sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche und Draco nahm ihn ihr ab, wie sie es nur aus alten Filmen her kannte. Kurzerhand öffnete er ihre Tür und trat zur Seite.

Und ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie sich endlich erlaubte den Blick zu seinem Gesicht zu heben. Er reichte ihr den Schlüssel, und sie hob ihre Hand, damit er ihn ihr geben konnte. Sie achtete darauf, dass sich ihre Hände nicht berührten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich für die Fahrt bedanken musste, ob sie irgendetwas sagen musste. Und selbst im Halbdunkeln erkannte sie sein Gesicht.

„Wenn…", begann er und räusperte sich, fuhr sich mit der Hand in einer befremdlich unsicheren Geste über die hellen Haare, „wenn du Sorge hast oder… ich bleiben soll, dann…" Er tat sich schwer mit den Worten. Das war neu.

„Sorge?", wiederholte sie tatsächlich atemlos.

„Wenn du… denkst, du wärst allein", erläuterte er, dankbar, dass sie gesprochen hatte, so kam es ihr vor. Und sie runzelte die Stirn unter seinen Worten.

„Wenn ich es denke? Ich… bin immer allein", antwortete sie, und erst als sie es laut sagte, verstand sie die Worte überhaupt. Und ja. Sie klangen traurig, stellte sie überrascht fest. Jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wieso schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Du bist nicht allein", stellte er klar.

„Nicht?", entfuhr es ihr verwirrt, und er sah sie schrecklich ehrlich an. Am liebsten würde sie wegsehen. Er ruckte nur mit dem Kopf. Und es war wie das Ende eines Dates, dachte sie unwillkürlich. Es war nur so unwirklich, denn es handelte sich um Draco Malfoy. Und noch nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt. Sie war so zerrissen. Sie hatte sich seit langer Zeit auf niemanden mehr wirklich verlassen, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco jemand war, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte.

Aber… es war verlockend. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell.

„Du… hast meine Adresse", sagte er schließlich, und mit einem letzten Blick wandte er sich ab, schritt den Weg wieder zurück, und sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie sah ihm nach.

„Malfoy!", hielt ihn ihre Stimme plötzlich auf, und sie zitterte beim Sprechen. Er wandte sich auf halbem Weg um. Das Mondlicht tanzte silbern auf seinen Haaren. Fragend sah er sie an, stand einige Meter weg von ihr, und sie wusste nur eins. Wenn er hier war, dann dachte sie nicht an Alec und wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, wenn sie alleine war.

Und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, und sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet und ihr Atem hatte sich minimal beschleunigt.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung von diesen irrationalen Dingen. Sie kannte sich mit Logik und Vernunft aus. Aber nicht damit! Sie kannte es nicht, dass ihr Herz raste, dass ihre Fingerspitzend heiß wurden. Sie war zu gefangen, und es half nicht, dass sie bereits wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn… wenn…

-und als er sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte war es wie ein Stromschlag der durch ihren Körper fuhr und Millionen Schauer ihren Rücken hinab jagte. Er kam zurück, mit selbstbewussten Schritten, mit hungrigen grauen Augen, die bis in ihre Seele hinabsahen, und dann stand er vor ihr, so nahe, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte.

„Sag, dass ich bleiben soll", entfuhr es ihm rau und angespannt, und ihr Puls dröhnte in ihren Ohren, so aufgeregt war sie.

Und sie konnte es nicht mehr kontrollieren.

„Bleib", flüsterte sie nahezu tonlos, und er bedeutete dem Kutscher blind, zu fahren. Die Thestrale setzte sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung, und die Kutsche verschwand in der Desillusionierung. Und bevor sie beide wohl ausgiebig Zeit zum Nachdenken hatten, bevor sie beide begriffen, dass es ein Fehler war, schloss er den Abstand, schlang den Arm um ihre Taille, und vor ihrer Tür kam sie ihm zu einem unglaublich nötigen Kuss entgegen.

Hart trafen seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, und ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sich ihre Arme wie von selbst um seinen Nacken legten. Merlin, sie hatte wohl ihren Verstand verloren. Und er gleich mit, nahm sie an, während sie sich wie schwerelos unter seinem Kuss fühlte. Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihren Haaren, seine Zunge erkundete forschend ihren Mund, und verlangend presste er sich gegen sie, und Scorpius schien wieder einmal wach zu werden, bewegte sich, und kurz verharrte der unfassbar sinnliche Mann über ihr in der Bewegung, nur um schließlich ungehalten in ihren Mund zu stöhnen, und alles in ihrem Körper kribbelte, bis hin in ihre Zehenspitzen!

Rückwärts betraten sie das Haus, stießen gegen die Kommode, die Garderobe und endlich gegen die Flurwand, und er warf die Tür unwillig ins Schloss, während er danach zwei Anläufe brauchte, um den Lichtschalter zu finden. Das Petroleum erhellte den Flur, und er hielt sie mit seinem Körper an der Wand, während seine Hände verlangend die Seiten ihres Bauches entlang fuhren.

Und sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, aber ihre Hormone erwachten schlagartig und mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete sie seine Fliege mit nur einer Bewegung, zog sie aus dem Hemdkragen, und er tat es ihr gleich, als seine Finger die Mitte ihrer Bluse fand, und die Seide mit einer unwilligen Geste, ohne die Knöpfe überhaupt zu suchen, zerriss.

Pansy würde wütend sein, nahm Hermine dumpf an, aber es interessierte sie überhaupt nicht! Ihre Brüste waren größer geworden, hatte sie festgestellt. Ihre BHs passten ihr nicht mehr, deshalb trug sie heute nur ein Spitzenhemd aus Seide, was eng über ihrem Oberkörper lag. Und seine Hände fuhren verlangend über ihre Brüste, und ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich unter der Seide auf, während sie seiner Zunge manisch mit ihrer begegnete.

Ihre Finger öffneten immerhin die Knöpfe seines Hemds, und er half ihr, schüttelte sein Jackett von den Schultern und zerrte sich dann das halboffene Hemd über den Kopf. Dafür musste er den Kuss unterbrechen, und abwesend biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie seinen muskulösen Brustkorb im Licht betrachtete, und sie sah das Spiel seiner Oberarmmuskeln, als er wieder den Arm um sie schlang, während sein Mund es diesmal auf die Linie ihres Kiefers abgesehen hatte, und ihr Kopf seufzend nach hinten fiel, als er ihren Hals küsste, dann tiefer über den seidigen Stoff, bis er zu ihren Brustwarzen kam, und sie schon durch den Stoff unfassbare Sensationen in ihrem Innern spürte.

Ihr Sohn trat heftig, reagierte auf all ihren Höhen und ihre Lust, und Draco unterbrach seine süße Qual, um sie anzusehen.

„Ist… ist er ok?", fragte er abgehackt, und Hermine öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und sah ihn schwer atmend.

„Es geht ihm perfekt", versicherte sie ihm rau, und mit hungrigem Blick griffen seine Hände nach der Spitze der Bluse und zogen sie über ihren Kopf.

Mit nackten Oberkörper, nur noch in Rock und Pumps stand sie vor ihm. Und er machte weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte, und es war so unfassbar! Er senkte seinen Kopf, nahm eine ihrer Brustwarzen in seinen Mund, und ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Haare, kratzte über seine Kopfhaut, und sie glaubte, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, so gut fühlte es sich an.

Was hatte sie sich vorgemacht?

Sie nahm an, sie hatte gewusst, dass er nicht in sein Hotel zurückgehen würde, nachdem sie zugestimmt hatte, die Kutsche mit ihm zu teilen. Schon da hatte sie das Ziehen in ihrer Mitte gespürt, aber vorerst ignoriert.

Und ihre Hände strichen über seinen Nacken, seinen breiten Rücken, aber er fiel auf die Knie. Atemlos sah sie ihm zu, wie seine Hände ihren Unterleib liebkosten, wie er die winzigen Füße, die sich dann und wann abzeichneten, mit den Fingern nachfuhr und winzige Küsse auf ihren gewölbten Bauch hauchte.

Es war… fast zu schön, dachte sie plötzlich. Denn bisher liebte nur sie das winzige Geschöpf in ihrem Innern, aber… es machte den Anschein, als wäre auch Draco nur zu angetan. Und seine Hände wanderten plötzlich tiefer, ihre Oberschenkel hinab, nur um den Rock ihre Beine empor zu schieben.

Oh Gott! Seine Daumen strichen hart über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, und sie war schamlos feucht. Fast schämte sie sich, als seine Finger auf die verräterische Nässe ihres Höschens trafen, und er sie von unten aus ansah.

Merlin… dieser Blick alleine ließ sie fast schon kommen.

Und Neugierde und Ungeduld waren in seinen Blick getreten, und langsam stand er wieder auf, überragte sie wieder, und er öffnete seinen schwarzen Gürtel, und sie musste schlucken vor Anspannung und Erregung.

Und es war so falsch, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an, dachte sie verzweifelt, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie in ihr altes Lesezimmer führte. Sein Zimmer. Und nur dort wollte sie sein. Nicht oben, nicht ihrem ehemaligen Eheschlafzimmer! Nicht dort!

Er entfachte das Licht hier ebenfalls, und sie schämte sich nicht mal, als er seine Hose auszog und seine Shorts folgte. Seine Erektion stach beachtlich in die Höhe, und sie spürte die Röte in ihren Wangen sofort. Und sie schämte sich, dass sie nur daran denken konnte, wie er sich in ihr anfühlen würde!

Und sie tat es ihm gleich, öffnete den verborgen Knopf des Rocks und er fiel weich ihre Beine hinab. Nur in einem schwarzen Höschen stand sie vor ihm, und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich erwartungsvoll unter seinem Blick.

Sie kam näher, und wie von selbst hob sich ihre Hand, griff um seinen Schaft, und er zog scharf die Luft ein, während seine Augen dunkler wurden. Er schloss den Abstand, während sie sanft begann an seiner Länge auf und ab zu pumpen, und er küsste sie hungrig, voller Verlangen, und sie verlor sich in diesem Gefühl, und fast kam er ihr etwas scheu vor, also zog sie ihn mit zu seinem Bett und spürte sein Lächeln gegen ihre Lippen.

Sie sank auf das Bett, zog sich zurück und wartete, dass er folgen würde.

Und es kostete ihn eine Sekunde, ehe er das tat. Geschmeidig bewegten sich seine Muskeln, als er ihr folgte, sich auf den Händen über ihr abstützte, und sie ihn sein Gesicht aufsehen musste, als er halb über ihr lag. Und kurz trat Sorge in seinen Blick.

„Wird er-?", begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„-das ist völlig ok. Ich kann… nur nicht… unten liegen", brachte sie fast verlegen hervor, und sofort schloss er den Abstand, küsste sie verlangend, und sie verlor sich praktisch in seiner Lust. Sie hatte das Gefühl, seine Hände waren so erfahren, wussten genau, was sie berühren mussten, um bunte Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen zu lassen, und es war unglaublich. Er verließ ihre Lippen und hauchte ein Kuss auf die sensible Stelle unterhalb ihres Ohrläppchens.

„Dreh dich um", murmelte er rau gegen ihre Haut, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Und sie folgte ihm, drehte sich auf die Seite, und bisher hatte sie geglaubt, die Löffelchenstellung könne niemals erotisch sein, aber Draco schaffte alleine durch seine festen, fordernden, erfahrenen Berührungen, dass sie sich praktisch wie eine Jungfrau fühlte. Und dass obwohl sie schwanger mit seinem Kind war!

Merlin! Sie würde das erste Mal Sex mit dem Vater des –

„-Ohhh", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich und ihre Augen schlossen sich, als er sich hinter ihr positionierte hatte, und ohne Zögern ihr Bein leicht anhob, um sich in nur einer einzigen Bewegung mit seiner gesamten Länge in ihr zu vergraben, und Gott! Es fühlte sich unfassbar an!

Er fühlte sie aus, dehnte sie, und ihr Rücken bog sich durch, ihm entgegen, während seine Hand fest auf ihrer Hüfte lag, während er sich entfernte, nur um wieder in sie zu stoßen.

Und Merlin, es war ihr nicht unangenehm! Nein! Dass sie schwanger war, störte sie perverserweise bei Draco nicht, dabei war er fremd! Aber… er war der Vater des Kindes. Warum es sich ausgerechnet bei ihm so richtig anfühlte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Seine Lippen küssten ihren heißen Nacken, ihre Schulterblätter, und wieder und wieder rammte er sich in sie, und seine Hand fand den Weg nach vorne zwischen ihre Beine, und schon bevor er ihren empfindlichen Punkt berührt hatte, kam sie zitternd, wie schon so lange nicht mehr, und von hinten stieß er kräftiger in sie, beschleunigte den Rhythmus, und sie stöhnte lutsvoll auf, bis die bunten Punkte vor ihren Augen nicht mehr tanzten.

Sie atmete mit offenem Mund, und er verharrte in ihr, küsste ihre Halsbeuge, und ihr Herz jagte.

„Alles ok?", fragte er heiser, zog seine Länge sanft aus ihr zurück, und sie konnte nur nicken. Merlin, sie war schamlos. Und es war so gut gewesen! „Willst du… noch mal?", wollte er rauer wissen, und sie begriff, er war noch nicht gekommen. Und mit Anstrengung wandte sie sich um, und ihr gewölbter Bauch war gegen seinen gepresst.

Und sie wollte mehr. „Leg dich auf deinen Rücken, wenn ich dir nicht zu schwer bin", flüsterte sie voller Verlangen, und nahezu sofort folgte er ihren Worten. Und vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, stieg rittlings über ihn, und positionierte seinen Penis unter sich, und seine Augen waren auf sie geheftet, als sie sich tiefer sinken ließ, als ihre Wärme sich um seinen Schaft schloss, und er schluckte hart, als sie ihn ganz aufgenommen hatte. Sie stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab, und seine Hände lagen um ihre Hüften.

Sanft hob sie ihr Becken an, es ging schwerer, denn sie wog einige Kilo mehr, aber er half ihr, und dann ließ sie sich sinken, nahm ihn hart wieder auf, und seine Augen schlossen sich mit geöffnetem Mund.

„Granger, fuck!", stöhnte er, als er ihr begegnete, und ihr Kopf fiel in ihren Nacken, als sie es schon wieder spürte! Sie war noch nie so schnell gekommen! Und noch niemals zweimal nacheinander! Und ein sanfter Film Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn, und ihr Atem ging schneller, als sie sich tiefer auf ihn presste, mit jeder Bewegung.

Er bockte höher, begegnete ihr genauso wild, und die Lichter gingen an in ihrem Kopf, sie schrie seinen Namen – zumindest glaubte sie es. Sie war zu weit entfernt, und sie spürte, wie er kam, wie sich seine Finger in ihre Hüften gruben, wie er ungehalten stöhnte, und dann lagen ihre Hände nur noch auf seiner Brust, übten keinen Druck mehr aus, und sie kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Sie kletterte träge von ihm runter, fiel neben ihn auf ihre Seite und konnte ihn nur ansehen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wandte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich… hatte noch Sex mit einer…", er unterbrach sich kurz, und sie wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber er sprach weiter, „mit einer Gryffindor", schloss er rau, und sie musste ebenfalls lächeln. Ha ha.

„Und?", wollte sie fast spöttisch wissen, und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was mir entgeht", murmelte er, und er lehnte sich zu ihr, küsste ihre geschwollenen Lippen, und seine Hand fand den Weg zu ihrem Bauch. Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie wieder an. „Und es geht ihm gut?"

Aber fast augenblicklich trat ihr Sohn gegen seine Berührung, und die neue Faszination trat wieder in seinen Blick. Und er sagte, was sie längst gedacht hatte.

„Du hattest Sex mit mir", flüsterte er. „Mit dem Vater deines Kindes", ergänzte er verblüfft. Und sie nickte sanft.

„Ja", bestätigte sie tonlos. Zumindest ihre Mutter brauchte sich nun nicht mehr über die künstliche Befruchtung aufzuregen, nahm sie dumpf an. Und sie fühlte sich nicht mal schlecht. Seine Hand fuhr sanft über ihre Wange, und sie schloss die Augen.

Nein, sie fühlte sich wirklich gut. Das erste Mal seit… einer Ewigkeit fühlte sie sich – konnte man es glauben? Sie fühlte sich… Zuhause.


	34. Chapter 34

34\. The Beginning of the End

 _„_ _I was a fool to believe,_

 _A fool to believe._

 _It all ends today._

 _Yes, it all ends today."_

 ** _Moulin Rouge_**

Er wachte auf. Seine Hand fuhr über das Laken, aber er war allein. Die linke Seite seines Bettes war kalt. Hatte er es nur geträumt? Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Nein, er lag in seinem Bett in ihrem Haus. Er setzte sich auf. Er lauschte in die Stille des Hauses, und er hörte sie.

Sie musste in der Küche sein, denn er vernahm das Geräusch von Geschirr. Er war es gewöhnt, eher wach zu sein. Normalerweise hatte er die Zeit, sich an den Anblick einer Frau in seinem Bett zu gewöhnen, hatte Zeit, zu überlegen, wie sie hieß, wie sie hier gelandet waren, und ob der Sex gut genug gewesen war, dass er noch einen Quickie vor dem Frühstück einschieben konnte.

Aber Granger hatte diese Tradition durchkreuzt. Sie war nicht mehr in seinem Bett.

Und wie gelähmt lag er unter der Decke. Er spürte, er war noch nackt. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt passieren würde. Merlin, er hatte sich gehen lassen! Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr genau entsinnen, wie eines zum anderen gekommen war! Er wusste, er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, war zur Tür gegangen, und er wollte das Vernünftige tun, hatte gehen wollen, und dann hatte sie ihn aufgehalten! Und er hatte es in ihrem Blick förmlich spüren können. Und er glaubte, er hatte ihr die Chance gegeben. Er glaubte wirklich, hätte sie es nicht gewollt, dann hätte sie es sagen können!

Aber das hatte sie nicht. Und ab da… war alles nur noch ein Nebel aus Lust und unfassbar gutem Sex. Merlin, schwangere Frauen waren… definitiv aktiver als er erwartet hatte.

Und die Zeit lief ab, nahm er an. Vielleicht könnte er noch eine Weile hier liegen, aber irgendwann würde er aufstehen müssen. Irgendwann würde sie sich bestimmt auseinandersetzen wollen, würde alles tot analysieren wollen, wie sie es immer tat.

Merlin, dass er schon wusste, was sie _immer_ tat!

Und er nahm nicht an, dass sie ihm gleich nackt Frühstück ans Bett bringen würde. In seiner Utopie war es eine mögliche Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber in Wahrheit standen die Chancen eher schlecht bis ganz schlecht.

Vor allem wollte er nicht, dass es passierte. Dass sein Verstand weiter dachte, dass er die letzte Nacht als den Fehler begriff, der er unweigerlich war, denn was sollte jetzt passieren?

Er war sich nicht mal sicher, was er wollte, das geschah. Für gewöhnlich wollte er, was ihm sein Schwanz riet. Und eigentlich würde es ihm gefallen, aufregenden Sex mit Granger zu haben. Sie reizte ihn. Aber er kannte sich.

Und die Dinge, die ihn reizten, verloren mit der Zeit an Schönheit. Er war es gewöhnt, zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und er benutzte die Dinge, bis sie kaputt waren. Und er glaubte, er könne dieses Mal nicht den Weg des geringeren Widerstands einschlagen. Er glaubte, es würde sich rächen. Normalerweise dachte er so nicht, aber Granger war schwanger. Und alles endete nicht mit der Geburt. Alles fing erst an. Und wenn er jetzt weitermachte, die schlechte Beziehung, die sie ohnehin auf einer nichtsexuellen Ebene hatten, ruinierte, dann konnte er sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie seine Zukunft mit seinem Sohn aussehen würde – dunkel. Verflucht noch mal ziemlich schwarz.

Und nein. Das Offensichtliche, was sich aufdrängte, konnte er nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Er war dafür nicht gemacht. Er bekam schon Beklemmungen bei dem Gedanken, vielleicht ernsthaft zu versuchen, eine Beziehung zu führen. Auf Dauer.

Auf Dauer… -die Worte waren schrecklich in seinen Ohren. Sie waren so ähnlich wie die Worte ‚für immer'. Genauso schlimm.

Er musste retten, was er retten konnte. Er musste abwägen, und er glaubte, sein Sohn wäre ihm wichtiger als Sex mit Granger. Egal, wie gut der Sex im vorgekommen war. Egal, wie ansprechend er ihren Körper fand – trotz ihrer Schwangerschaft! Vielleicht spielte die Komponente mit rein, dass es sein Kind war, das sie in sich trug, und dass er besitzergreifende Gefühle bekam, wann er immer sie sah. Aber das passierte alles so tief unter seiner Oberfläche, dass er sich lieber nicht damit auseinandersetzen wollte.

Und er seufzte schwer. Wann immer die Leute damals von Erwachsenwerden gesprochen hatten, hatte er es schon gefürchtet, denn als Kind hatte er schon geahnt, nichts Gutes konnte damit einhergehen. Alle guten Dinge endeten nämlich mit dem scheiß Erwachsensein.

Er schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Dann griff er sich seine Shorts vom Boden, zog sie über, stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank, um sich ein frisches Shirt zu holen.

Seine letzte frische Jeans, die er hier hatte, zog er ebenfalls an.

Gut. Soweit so gut. Und er dann verließ er das Zimmer. Er schritt durch den Flur, bereits schlecht gelaunt, denn er versuchte, das Richtige zu tun, ins Wohnzimmer und erkannte sie in der Küche, während sie Wasser aufsetzte.

Sie hatte schon geduscht, ging ihm auf. Sie trug einen weißen Bademantel, und ihre Haare waren noch feucht. Sie hob den Blick, als sie ihn erkannte. Er kam näher.

Fast war er nervös. Aber nur fast, denn er war nie nervös. Die Erinnerungen brachen wieder auf in rein, als er in ihr Gesicht blickte. Ihre Wangen färbten sich sanft rot, und er erinnerte sich, wie weich und verführerisch sich ihre Haut unter seinen Lippen angefühlt hatte.

Ok. Hör auf damit, sagte er sich. Hör auf, zu denken. Und wahrscheinlich bot sich hier die Chance, die Sache anders anzugehen. Kurz erkannte er in ihren Augen einen Hauch der Granger von letzter Nacht.

Aber er bekämpfte jeden seiner Instinkte.

„Hey", begrüßte er sie, und verzichtete auf etwas Netteres, auf etwas Persönlicheres, wie ein ‚Guten Morgen' oder ein ‚Hast du gut geschlafen' oder ‚Wie geht es dem Baby'. Er wollte ihr so wenig Zuneigung wie möglich entgegenbringen. Nicht, dass er sonst großartig emotional gegenüber seinen Bettgefährtinnen war, aber hier wollte er erst recht keinen Fehler machen.

Und er fürchtete, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Das waren sie immer nach der ersten Nacht.

„Hey", erwiderte sie und ohne Makeup kam sie ihm direkt vertrauter vor. Sie nahm den pfeifenden Kessel vom Herd. Und er wartete. Ungeduldig, ein wenig peinlich berührt. Würde sie reden wollen? Würde sie die Worte gleich sagen? ‚Wir sollten reden'. War es nicht einer dieser Momente. Draco konnte die Worte praktisch vor sich in der Luft spüren.

Auch sie fragte ihn nicht, wie er geschlafen hatte. Es war nicht nötig. Er hatte wie ein Stein geschlafen. Wie ein sexuell zufriedener Stein. Sein Magen schmerzte praktisch vor Spannung.

Merlin, dieses Gespräch musste weitergehen, oder nicht? Oder begrüßten sie sich wie unfähige Teenager mit dem Wort ‚Hey' und das war es dann?

„Willst du reden?", sprudelte es praktisch aus ihm hervor. Scheinbar war er es, der sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Und sie schenkte ihm einen gequälten Blick. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt. Merlin, sie machte ihn verrückt. „Granger?", ergänzte er, sprach sie direkt an, falls sie dachte, er sprach mit dem Teekessel in ihrer Hand.

„Ich…", begann sie, verlor sich aber im Satz und goss den Tee konzentriert auf. Konzentrierter als nötig, denn er nahm an, ein halbwegs intelligenter Gorilla konnte Tee aufgießen.

„Granger", sagte er wieder, denn er musste. Er musste ihren Namen sagen. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Sie hob endlich wieder den Blick. Es vergingen weitere zähe Sekunden.

Sag es. Sag es, dachte er fast schon wütend. Sag irgendetwas, Merlin noch mal!

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie dann.

Und fuck. Was? Er musste sie vollkommen verwirrt anstarren.

„Ich… habe dich praktisch gezwungen, hierzubleiben. Ich war voller… Hormone und ich wollte es so unbedingt! Aber es tut mir leid, und ich hätte dich nie dazu nötigen sollen."

Was?! Ihn zwingen? Sie dachte, sie hätte ihn gezwungen? Er war kurz verwirrt. Für gewöhnlich war er derjenige, der sich entschuldigte. Er war derjenige, der die Mädchen vertröstete. Und wieso zog sie sich diesen Schuh an? Hatte sie vergessen, dass er nicht gerade unschuldig an dem Ausgang des Abends gewesen war? Sie hatte ihn nicht gezwungen, Merlin, er hatte sich schon im Haus seiner Eltern kaum zusammenreißen können!

Sein Mund öffnete sich, ein wenig perplex.

„Ok?", sagte er, gedehnt, sehr langsam. Ja, es war unbequem auf der emotionalen Metaebene.

„Und es war nur Sex. Nichts weiter", schloss sie, den Blick wieder auf den Tee geheftet, und ihr Finger ließen das Teeei nicht in Ruhe. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Nur Sex. Nichts weiter. Die Worte klangen in seinen Ohren nach.

Richtig…. Als ob Frauen wirklich dazu in der Lage wären, Liebe und Sex zu trennen. Er glaubte, das war ein Mythos.

„Aber damit hast du ja Erfahrung", ergänzte sie nach einem kurzen Moment. Was sollte das sein? Salz in seiner nicht vorhandenen Wunde? Eine Beleidigung? Kurz war er äußerst verwirrt. Und er war nicht zufrieden mit ihrem Kommentar.

„Mh", machte er unverbindlich.

„Es wird einfach nicht wieder passieren", sagte sie, mehr an sich gewandt. Tja. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt mit mehr gerechnet. Mit mehr Drama, mit Vorwürfen, mit ihrer seltsamen Schuldfrage, ob sie oder ob sie nicht ihren wahrscheinlich toten Freund betrogen hatte. Irgendetwas in der Richtung. Und Tränen. Er hatte mit vielen Tränen gerechnet und nicht mit kalter Abgeklärtheit.

„Mh", wiederholte er ein wenig schlicht.

„War es das?", fragte sie ihn dann direkt. „Hast du dir so ein Gespräch vorgestellt?", wollte sie ein wenig ungeduldig von ihm wissen, denn ihr schien seine Wortkargheit nicht zu gefallen.

Nein. Wenn er ehrlich war. Ganz so nicht wirklich. Er hatte all diese Dinge sagen wollen.

Und außerdem war sein Stolz mäßig enttäuscht. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihm erklären würde, wie gut es für sie gewesen war, dass er ein verdammt guter Liebhaber war, dass er…- irgendwas eben! Sein Ego brauchte solche Streicheleinheiten. Und er würde ihr dann sagen, dass sie keine Affäre mit ihm haben wollte, er würde ihr von sich abraten, wäre der bessere Mensch. Er brauchte ihre aufgesetzte Abweisung nicht! Für ihn brach keine scheiß Welt zusammen, nur weil er keinen Sex mit ihr haben würde!

Granger ließ es trivial erscheinen, dabei war er wahrscheinlich das Aufregendste, was ihr in ihrem ganzen keuschen Leben passiert sein musste! Es war ihr Verlust und garantiert nicht seiner! Und das war alles, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen. Aber er war ja schon alleine aufgewacht. Er hätte sich denken können, dass bei Granger alles anders funktionierte. Sie spielte den Mann.

„Malfoy?" Hatte sie ihn nicht gestern schon Draco genannt? War diese Phase ebenfalls vorbei, fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Und schön! Wenn sie es so wollte, dann bitte. Er hätte ihr noch einen Abschieds-Fick gegönnt. Aber sie wollte Eis-Prinzessin Granger mit ihm spielen?

Sie wollte ihren Stolz beschützen und die letzte Nacht als irrelevanten Ausrutscher abtun?

Ok. Dann ersparte sie ihm die Arbeit, dachte er grimmig.

„Ja, das hatte ich mir vorgestellt", erwiderte er kalt und bitter. Böser Spott kroch in seine Mundwinkel. „Gut, dass wir uns einig sind. Es war ohnehin eher Mitleid, was ich empfunden hatte", log er schlicht, beobachtete, wie sanfte Verletztheit in ihre Augen kroch und wie sie es zu verbergen versuchte. „Schwangere alleinstehende Frauen strahlen es ja praktisch aus", fuhr er lächelnd fort.

Ihre Hände zitterten. „Ich muss los", schloss er. Eine weitere Lüge, die er aber zu gerne in ihr Gesicht spuckte, denn so hätte es nicht laufen müssen. So nicht, Granger. Zu gerne hätte er sie noch einmal berührt. Zu gerne hätte er ihre Worte Lügen gestraft, aber sie tat so als wäre sie unnahbar und unabhängig.

Und fast war sein egozentrischer Stolz sicher, dass sie noch einmal angekrochen kommen würde. Und dann wäre er derjenige, der sie abwies. Denn sie hatte ihn gewollt. Und er nahm an, sie wollte ihn wahrscheinlich noch immer. Denn wieso sollten sich ihre Gefühle von seinen unterscheiden? Und er bemerkte, dass er projiziert, aber er ignorierte es!

„Gut", erwiderte sie. Scharf. Kalt.

Zu schade, dachte er knapp. Und keiner von ihnen hatte gesagt, dass es verflucht epischer, großartiger Sex gewesen war. Wirklich zu schade. Denn das war es, was die letzte Nacht gewesen war – verflucht episch! Es war kein Fehler. Aber jetzt war er weit davon entfernt, ihr das auf die Nase zu binden.

Zu dumm, wenn man stolz war, dachte er abwesend. Stolz war ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Und er war nicht wirklich besser als sie. Aber das war ihr Pech!

Er verließ das Wohnzimmer, ging zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er ihr Parfüm noch immer sanft in der Luft riechen konnte, und fast seufzte er schwermütig. Was hatte er geglaubt? Dass es einfach sein würde? Dass Granger ihre kleine Mauer aufgab? Dass sie irgendeine Schwäche tatsächlich zugab? Nein, nicht wirklich. Er zog sich die Schuhe an, und im Flur wartete sie neben der Tür.

Wollte sie sichergehen, dass er ging? Oh, er ging! Merlin, er ging!

Ihre Hand lag zitternd auf der Klinke. Er gönnte ihr noch einen letzten Blick.

„Ich würde mich ja bedanken, aber… es war schließlich nur Sex", griff er ihre Worte auf, und mit einem Ruck zog sie die Tür auf. Ihr Blick bohrte sich kurz in seinen. Er erinnerte sich, sie gegen diese Wand hier gepresst zu haben, als seine Zunge wie von Sinnen mit ihrer eigenen gefochten hatte.

„Hermine?"

Überrascht war sie zusammengezuckt, und auch sein Blick wandte sich zur offenen Tür.

Weasley.

Er stand vor der Tür, wohl die Hand zum Klopfen gehoben, und wirkte verwirrt. Er trug die Uniform, sein Gesicht stand vor Schmutz, und Granger wurde wieder rot.

„Ron", entfuhr es ihr fast ertappt, und Draco genoss fast, wie unangenehm es ihr war. Oh ja. Er hoffte, Granger dachte gerade darüber nach, dass er seinen Schwanz gestern Nacht in ihr vergraben hatte, während sie Weasley anlog. Weasleys Blick wanderte misstrauisch über ihn, und Granger sprach sofort weiter „Er wollte gerade gehen. Er hat nur…"

-nur deine Sinne aus deinem Körper gevögelt, sonst nichts, beendete er in Gedanken den Satz und sie wurde röter unter seinem Blick.

„Er hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet gestern", wiegelte sie ab. So konnte man es auch sagen, dachte Draco mit bitterem Vergnügen.

„Ok?", vernahm er Weasleys argwöhnische Stimme, aber ihm war nicht danach, den schmutzigen Auroren aufzuklären. Außerdem nahm er an, selbst Weasley glaubte ihr nicht. Denn so sah er nicht aus. Wenn Draco ehrlich war, dann wirkte Weasley eher aufgelöst.

„Was… was tust du hier?", entfuhr es Granger dann mit gerunzelter Stirn, als sie wohl mit ihrer Rechtfertigung fertig war.

Und endlich riss Weasley den Blick von ihm los. Er ließ Dracos Anwesenheit unkommentiert.

„Hermine", begann er tonlos, „wir… haben ihn gefunden", entfuhr es ihm atemloser.

Er spürte praktisch, wie sich alles in nur einer Sekunde änderte. Es war, als kippte die Welt.

Ihm war völlig klar, wen sie gefunden haben mussten. Potter musste eine verdammt gute Nase haben. Und endlos viel Geduld. Sie hatten ihren Typen gefunden. Und das seltsame Gefühl in Dracos Brust verstärkte sich augenblicklich. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die winzigen Füße, die er durch ihre samtene Haut gespürt hatte. Er empfand Verlustgefühle.

Und wenn ihr Typ wiederkäme, dann…- was war dann mit ihm?

Keine Sekunde dachte er an sie oder an Dermont, nein, er gab es zu.

Und egal, wie großartig diese Neuigkeit für sie sein musste – er fand es beschissen. Schon jetzt.

Denn jetzt würde sie bestimmt nicht auf Knien flehend zu ihm kommen.

 _Fuck_.

Und fast selbervergessen nahm er an, dass es bei einer Mondschein-Affäre bleiben würde. Und jetzt bereute er, dass er sie nicht einfach zurück ins Bett gezwungen hatte.

Hätte er sich einfach entsprechend verhalten. Hätte er sie einfach noch mal zum Kommen gebracht. Wieso musste Potter verflucht noch mal alles finden?!

Und ihr Gehirn schien die Information endlich zu verarbeiten.

„Ihr…?" Sie starrte Weasley an, schien völlig vergessen zu haben, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. „Ihr habt ihn… gefunden?", wiederholte sie tonlos, und Weasley nickte feierlich.

„Ja, wir-"

„-geht es ihm gut? Was ist passiert? Kann ich ihn sehen? Liegt er im Mungo?", wollte sie sofort wissen, und keine Rechtfertigung verließ mehr ihre Lippen. Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie schien ihn völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Er – ja", rang sich Weasley schließlich ab. „Aber… er ist dehydriert, sein Zauberstab war nach dem Sturz in den Mienensee hinüber, nachdem er die Wand zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Und… er hat sich gerade so am Leben gehalten."

Granger sah ihn begierig an. „Wo? Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden, Ron?", wollte sie mehr als ungeduldig wissen, und kurz nur wechselte Weasley einen Blick mit ihm, aber Granger schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass noch jemand außer ihr ebenfalls im Flur stand, dass er derjenige war, dessen Namen sie gestern noch geschrien hatte.

„In einem Bergpass, nahe der… der…- irgendwelcher Berge", sagte er, schien den Ort nicht mehr zu wissen. „Du… du willst ihn sehen?", nahm Weasley jetzt vorsichtig an, aber Granger überschlug sich fast, als sie heftig nickte, dachte Draco gereizt.

„Was? Bist du verrückt?! Natürlich! Ich sage euch die ganze Zeit, dass er lebt! Und ich hatte Recht! Ich wusste es!", rief sie unter Tränen aus. „Und natürlich will ich ihn sehen!", entkam es ihr überglücklich.

Herrlich, dachte Draco grimmig. Da war ihr scheiß Ausweg, nahm er bitter an. Oder das redete sie sich zumindest ein.

„Er liegt auf der Intensivstation und ist nicht wach, er-", wollte Weasley sie aufhalten, aber Granger war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Draco hätte sich auch einfach in Luft auflösen können.

„-mir egal! Ich will da sein, wenn er aufwacht!", rief sie und lief durch den Flur zurück, die Treppe nach oben. „Warte hier, ok? Ich ziehe mich eben an! Ruf eine Kutsche, Ron!", rief sie ihm von der Treppe zu, und dann waren sie nur noch zwei, dachte Draco, mit erhobener Augenbraue. Weasley wirkte ähnlich überfordert.

Aber schnell hatte der Rothaarige seine Bestürzung überwunden, hatte sich mit seiner Anwesenheit wohl abgefunden, und er fixierte ihn nun mit einer stillen Warnung in den blauen Augen.

„Am besten verschwindest du aus ihrem Leben, Malfoy", warnte ihn Weasley jetzt gepresst. „Das wirklich Gute an dieser Sache ist, dass du nicht mehr in ihr Haus kommst, wenn sie alleine ist!", knurrte der hünenhafte Weasley vor ihm, und Draco verzog den Mund. Scheinbar war Weasley sensibler für die Dinge, die vorgingen, als er angenommen hatte.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Und er sagte, wofür ihn sein Unterbewusstsein direkt erschlug.

„Das werden wir sehen", erwiderte er glatt und schob sich an Weasley vorbei, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Merlin, er wurde zum wandelnden Klischee, fiel ihm ironischerweise auf.

Und er hatte nicht mehr auf sie gewartet. Wozu sollte er sich verabschieden? Er war ohnehin nicht mehr willkommen. Und es gefiel ihm alles nicht.

Aber er wusste, er war nicht ersetzt. Niemand ersetzte ihn.

Niemand sagte ihm, dass es nur Sex war! Dass es ein Fehler war! Er sagte diese Dinge! Nur er! Und er wäre nicht verschwunden. Auch wenn es sich alle wünschten. Denn es war sein Kind.

Und er hasste Granger plötzlich.

Aber wahrscheinlich hasste er sich selbst ein klein wenig mehr. Denn scheiße.

Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein, was er ignorieren würde, vermisste er ihre Nähe schon jetzt.

Sie war so nervös, hatte sich zweimal umgezogen, hatte seine Box zuerst mitgenommen, wieder zurückgepackt, aber letztendlich hatte sie sie doch mitgenommen. Es war wie eine Art Glücksbringer, jetzt, wo er wieder da war!

Und mit Ron hatte sie das Haus verlassen und sie schwiegen in der Kutsche. Hermines Gedanken rasten, und sie stellte sich vor, wie er aussehen würde, wie es ihm ging, ob er ansprechbar war, ob er-

„-ist gegangen", unterbrach Rons Stimme ihre Gedanken. Sie wandte den Blick.

„Was?", wollte sie verstört wissen.

„Ich sagte, Malfoy ist vorhin gegangen", wiederholte er scheinbar, mit wachsamen Blick.

„Oh", machte sie nur. „Gut", schloss sie dann nickend. „War er bei Bewusstsein, als ihr ihn gefunden habt?", wechselte sie das Thema schnell, und Ron sah sie unschlüssig an.

„Ich…- Harry hat ihn gefunden", räumte er ein. „Aber ich glaube, ja." Er klang nicht wirklich gut gelaunt. „Hermine, wieso-"

„-Gott, ich kann es gar nicht fassen!", murmelte Hermine plötzlich kopfschüttelnd. „Ich wusste immer, dass er am Leben war, Ron!", ignorierte sie ihn wieder, denn ihre Gedanken rasten um Alec. Bestimmt nicht um Malfoy.

„Hermine", ermahnte Ron sie freudlos. Sie sah ihn endlich wieder an.

„Ja?", wollte sie erleichtert wissen, und alle Albträume waren verschwunden. Alles war wieder-

„-wieso war er die Nacht über bei dir?", wollte er eisig wissen. Ja. Alles war gut, außer das. Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Oh Ron, ich sagte doch, er hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet", wiederholte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Und sie ignorierte, dass sie sich mit Ron erst neulich gestritten hatte. Über genau dieses Thema.

„Wieso sagst du nicht einem von uns Bescheid, wenn du Gesellschaft brauchst? Ich-"

„-ihr seid verheiratet, Ron", sagte sie nur. „Ich dränge mich keinem auf", bemerkte sie knapp.

„Hermine-", widersprach er, aber sie winkte ab.

„-außerdem ist Alec wieder da. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr um Malfoy machen!", versicherte sie ihm, obwohl sie es eher sich selber versicherte. Sie musste das jetzt ignorieren. Sie konnte darüber nicht nachdenken. Nur Alec war noch wichtig. Malfoy hatte ihr gesagt, er hätte es aus Mitleid getan. Malfoy war einfach nur ein Arschloch, auf das sie tatsächlich reingefallen war! Bei dem sie sich auch noch entschuldigt hatte! Und sie bereute es. Es würde nie mehr passieren. Niemand musste mehr ein Wort darüber verlieren.

„Läuft da was?", wollte Ron so ablehnend mit so einem intensiven Blick von ihr wissen, dass sie kurz schlucken musste. Und nein. Es war nichts, was Ron etwas anging. Es war ein einmaliger Fehler, einfach weil sie alleine war, weil ihre Hormone verrückt gespielt hatten, einfach weil… Malfoy da war.

Und jetzt war es vorbei. Jetzt käme sie nicht mehr in Versuchung, und sie würde es verdrängen! Und sie sah Ron so aufrichtig an, wie sie konnte.

„Nein, Ron", sagte sie mit voller Überzeugung. Merlin, sie log ihren besten Freund an. Aber soweit es sie betraf, lief von nun nichts mehr mit Malfoy! Es war auch nie wirklich etwas gewesen! Es war einfach nur ein kleiner Fehler. Und sie dürfte nicht zu lange nachdenken, über diesen winzigen Fehler, denn sie sonst würde sie wieder rot werden, wenn sie an seine Hände dachte, an seine Zunge, an seine Worte, an seinen-

„-gut", bestätigte Ron, aber er wirkte nicht vollends zufrieden, aber Hermine musste es reichen.

Sie durfte nicht daran denken, wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Es war nicht echt gewesen! Es war nichts Richtiges gewesen! Es war keine Beziehung! Malfoy war… einfach nur gerade da gewesen. Ihm war langweilig gewesen, nichts weiter. Er hatte… Mitleid gehabt.

Nur zu dumm, dass Malfoy der Vater war. Traurig schlug Hermines Herz in ihrer Brust, denn es würde wahrscheinlich nicht passieren, dass er einfach fort war. Er würde wiederkommen, und sie hatte fast etwas Angst. Sie wollte, dass Alec schnell bei ihr einziehen würde.

Aber sie sagte sich, es war nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen, und jetzt war alles wieder gut, schwor sie sich. Sie würde nie mehr einen solchen Gedanken an Malfoy verschwenden. Sie liebte Alec. Sie hatte sich nur aus Angst in Malfoys Nähe geflüchtet, und sie würde einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.


	35. Chapter 35

35\. Awake

 _„_ _She went around with a broken heart,_

 _and she wasn't sure who'd broken it._

 _She thought it was herself, mostly._ _"_

 ** _Ann Brashares_**

Harry war mehr oder weniger genervt. Der Tag hatte nicht vielversprechend begonnen. Er war mit seiner Einheit einer Spur tief einen Bergpass hinab gefolgt, nachdem sich die Spur des einsamen Wanderers vor Tagen verlaufen hatte. Und heute hatten sie diese neue Spur entdeckt.

Und sie waren tiefer gewandert, und keiner seiner Kollegen hatte etwas sagen wollen, aber Harry wusste, sie hatten ihm alle vorwerfen wollen, dass er befangen war, dass er aus dieser Angelegenheit eine persönliche Vendetta machte. Dass es ihm mehr darum ging, ein Phantom zu jagen, für seine Freundin Hermine, als tatsächlich Menschen zu helfen.

Und dann hatten sie den Mann gesehen. Zusammengesunken an den Felsen, dürr, zerschunden, kaum noch am Leben, neben ihm die stinkenden Überreste eines bunten Bergmaders, den er wohl nach allen Regeln der Überlebenskunst ausgenommen und versucht hatte, zu essen.

Und Harry war gerannt, hatte den letzten Abstand überwunden, und unfassbarerweise hatte er es geschafft. Er hatte ihn gefunden! Nach Wochen der eintönigen erfolglosen Suche! Der Mann war kaum noch geistig anwesend gewesen, als Harry sanft seine Hand vor die Augen des Mannes gehalten hatte.

Er hatte die Para-Magier angefordert, hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass Alec Dermont auf dem schnellsten Wege ins Mungo kam, nachdem eine magische Notversorgung vorgenommen worden war, und jetzt?

Jetzt sprach Ron kein Wort mehr, Hermine durfte nicht zu Alec, und Ginny hatte sich auch schon mit ihm angelegt. Hatte ihn gefragt, ob er denn komplett umnachtet sei, einer hochschwangeren Frau die frohe Kunde zu bringen, er hätte ihren totgeglaubten, dem Hungertod nahen, Freund gefunden!

Hermine hatte Ginny versichert, es ginge ihr gut, woraufhin Ron irgendetwas gemurmelt hatte, wofür Hermine ihm einen bösen Blick verpasst hatte.

Und keiner dankte ihm. Keiner sagte ihm, was er für einen guten Job geleistet hatte! Nein, er bekam auch noch Ärger, und wusste nicht mal, warum!

„-weil ich es nicht erlaube!", unterbrach Ginny seine Gedanken ungehalten, während sie nun wieder mit Hermine schimpfte.

„Ginny, ich will ihn sehen! Ich glaube, dieses Gespräch jetzt mit dir regt mich mehr auf, als alles andere sonst!", fuhr sie Ginny an, und wieder schenkte ihm seine Frau einen zornigen Blick, der ihm wohl bedeuten sollte, es wäre seine Schuld!

„Hermine-"

„-ich will ihn sehen. Jetzt", knurrte Hermine praktisch, und Ginny gab seufzend nach.

„Gut gemacht, Harry", sagte sie sogar. „Ich muss wieder runter. Wir reden später, Hermine!", warnte sie nun Hermine, aber Hermine stand bereits vor der Tür zum intensiven Bereich und ignorierte Ginny. Auch Harry beschloss, nicht mehr auf seine Frau einzugehen.

„Alles ok, Hermine?", vergewisserte er sich letztendlich doch, aber Hermine nickte nur unwirsch, während Ron beleidigt neben ihnen stand. „Ron, ist bei dir alles-?"

„-alles bestens!", knurrte Ron mürrisch, und Hermine ignorierte ihn dieses Mal. Ok? Harry würde das später hinterfragen. Er hatte ja geglaubt, Ron mit dem Auftrag zu Hermine zu schicken, ihr zu sagen, Alec wäre am Leben, würde den Streit der beiden endlich begraben, aber was hatte Harry nur gedacht?! Dass ein unfassbares Wunder einen unmöglichen, unwichtigen Streit beenden konnte? Nein. Bei diesen beiden Sturköpfen nicht.

Endlich wurden sie rein gelassen.

Sie gingen durch einen sterilen Gang, dann wurden sie magisch desinfiziert und geschützt, ehe sie in das geschützte Zimmer kamen.

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine dann, und Harry musste zugeben, Alec hing an einer offenen Magiezufuhr, wirkte in dem weißen Bett verloren und schmächtig, unterernährt und knöchern, und vielleicht hätte er einige Tage mit der frohen Nachricht warten können. „Er sieht… schrecklich aus", flüsterte Hermine bestürzt, kam unschlüssig näher zu ihm und beugte sich über das Bett. „Aber… er wird aufwachen, nicht wahr?", wandte sie sich an eine Intensiv-Schwester, die die Zufuhr überwachte.

„Das ist anzunehmen", bestätigte diese. „Er bekommt die nötige Magie, um zu überleben. Seine Organe werden wieder versorgt, und wir tun unser Bestes, um seine Muskeln wieder aufzubauen. Natürlich können wir nicht garantieren, dass er geistig derselbe sein wird", schloss sie dann. „Nach solchen traumatischen Unfälle kann es sein, dass sich das Wesen der Patienten ändert."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Das hoffe ich nicht. Und ich glaube es auch nicht", beteuerte sie dann. Die Schwester ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Kann… kann ich hier bleiben?", fragte Hermine dann.

„Er wird noch lange schlafen", erklärte sie ungerührt.

„Das… das ist mir egal. Wissen Sie, ich… liebe ihn", entkam es Hermines Lippen scheu, und Harry fand, er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

„Eine Stunde, Hermine", erlaubte Harry ihr, denn Hermine war hochschwanger. Aber immerhin war sie direkt schon im Mungo, falls die Wehen einsetzen würden.

„Ok", erwiderte Hermine nickend, und die Schwester ruckte erneut mit dem Kopf. Ihr schien so ziemlich alles egal zu sein. Der _Tagesprophet_ würde ihn wie einen Helden feiern, nahm Harry zufrieden an. Und dann umarmte ihn Hermine noch einmal heftig, und Harry musste lächeln. „Danke Harry! Tausend Dank!", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, und Harry winkte ab.

„Ich hab es doch versprochen", entgegnete er zufrieden. Dann setzte sich Hermine auf den Stuhl neben das Bett und betrachtete Alec vollkommen erleichtert.

Und er und Ron verließen die Intensivstation.

„Harry", sagte Ron unglücklich, und Harry wandte überrascht den Blick, „wir müssen reden", schloss Ron unheilschwanger, und Harry wollte nicht, dass seine gute Stimmung ein Ende fand! Merlin, er verdiente wenigstens einen Tag eine Parade oder so etwas! Er war der Held! Er hatte gefunden, wonach alle gesucht hatten. Er war Harry Potter – der Mann der Stunde!

„Was ist, Ron?", wollte er unwirsch wissen und sie betraten den Fahrstuhl. Scheinbar fuhren sie runter zur Kantine, stellte Harry stirnrunzelnd fest. Und dann sah Ron ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Hermine hat was mit Malfoy", sagte er mit Grabesstime.

Harrys Mund öffnete sich. Und schloss sich wieder. Und er hasste, dass Ron wieder damit anfing. Er war der Held, er hatte etwas Gutes vollbracht! Er hatte Hermines Prinzen gefunden! Nein! Er wollte das nicht hören!

„Ron, das erzählst du jetzt seit-"

„-ich habe sie heute überrascht", entfuhr es Ron zerknirscht. Harry starrte ihn an.

„Was?" Harrys Stimme klang regelrecht kläglich. Nein. Das konnte nicht sein, sagte er sich panisch. Ron irrte sich. Er musste. Denn das… wären schreckliche Neuigkeiten!

„Als ich bei ihr war, war er da." Harry verzog den Mund. Vielleicht spielte Rons Fantasie nur verrückt.

„Na und? Wir wissen doch, dass er in ihrem Haus-"

„-sie hatten Sex", unterbrach Ron ihn gequält.

Harry starrte ihn erschüttert an. Selbst für Ron klang das nicht nach einer Geschichte, die er sich freiwillig ausdachte. „Hast du… das gesehen?", wollte er angewidert wissen, und Ron schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Bevor ich geklopft habe, hat er die Tür aufgemacht und gesagt…" Ron zögerte kurz. Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Dass… dass er sich ja bedanken würde, aber… es wäre ja nur Sex gewesen."

Harry starrte ihn weiterhin an.

„Was?", wiederholte er tonlos, und der Aufzug hielt, und einige Personen aus dem zweiten Stock stiegen ein. Und Harry schwieg betroffen. Dann verließen alle auf Höhe der Kantine den Aufzug. Er und Ron fielen zurück. „Nein. Er hat bestimmt… etwas anderes-!"

„-sie war im Bademantel, und sie war ziemlich wütend", murmelte Ron gepresst.

Ron wirkte unglücklich. Harry verzog erneut den Mund. Wieso versauten alle seinen großen Tag?!

„Hast du sie darauf angesprochen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte er Ron mürrisch. „Sie hat gesagt, da wäre nichts."

„Vielleicht stimmt das, und du hast es missverstanden."

„Nein", widersprach Ron bitter. „Ich habe Malfoy, als Hermine sich umgezogen hat, bedeutet, dass er verschwinden und nie mehr wiederkommen soll", fuhr er böse fort. „Aber ich glaube, das wird er nicht, Harry", warnte ihn Ron gequält.

„Wieso erzählst du mir das?", fuhr Harry ihn enttäuscht an. „Ich will das nicht hören! Nicht heute, Merlin noch mal!" Harry war beleidigt, aber Ron wirkte ähnlich begeistert.

„Weil ich diese Sache ganz bestimmt nicht nur alleine wissen möchte, Harry!", murrte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie erreichten die Kantine. Harrys Glücksgefühle hatten ein Ende gefunden.

So ein verdammter…- wie konnte das bitteschön sein? Hermine und Malfoy? Es klang völlig… absurd!

„Und was ist mit Alec?", wollte er müde wissen. Müde und gereizt, denn das trieb einen mächtigen Keil in seine Pläne, nicht wahr?

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie vorhat, es ihm zu sagen", bemerkte Ron bitter. „Wir hätten das Frettchen aus ihrem Haus fluchen sollen, als wir noch die Chance dazu hatten", knurrte Ron anschließend. Sie reihten sich in die Kaffee-Schlange ein.

„Wir warten ab. Vielleicht… vielleicht… hatte sie nur Mitleid mit Malfoy, oder so?", schlug Harry hoffnungsvoll vor, und Ron schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Mitleid mit Malfoy? Wer hat schon Mitleid mit Malfoy?", murrte er kopfschüttelnd. Auf Rons Stirn zeichneten sich tiefe Falten der Sorge ab. „Ich habe es doch gesagt!", nuschelte er unverständlich. Dann sah er Harry wieder an. „Harry, kann sie nicht bei einem von uns einziehen?", erkundigte er sich, als wären sie zwölf Jahre alt. Harry atmete lange aus, als er seine Ministeriumskarte der Tresen-Hexe reichte und sie mit dem Zauberstab Kantinen-Coins abzog.

„Ich bin sicher, Lavender würde sich freuen", begann er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Und dann will ich dich sehen, wie du Hermine über deine Schulter wirfst und sie zwingst", schloss er ruhiger und sie schritten mit den heißen Bechern zu einem der leeren Tische. Harry spürte die Blicke auf sich, wie damals in der Schule.

Aber jetzt empfand er gerade keinen Triumpf mehr dabei.

Vielleicht… hatte Ron sich geirrt. Oder vielleicht… war es ein One-Night-Stand, und nichts weiter würde passieren. Alec war zurück! Hermine war viel zu glücklich darüber. Selbst wenn sie Sex mit Malfoy hatte, sie würde doch bestimmt Alec vorziehen! Harry war sich sicher.

Zumindest fast.

Hermine saß eine Stunde später in der Mungo Kantine und trank einen sehr dünnen Kräutertee. Sie war eine Stunde an Alecs Bett gewesen, hatte ihn betrachtete und nicht fassen können, dass er zurück war. Endlich! Nach so einer langen Zeit!

„Alles ok?", fragte Ginny zum hundertsten Mal, und Hermine nickte nur.

„Jaah", sagte sie. „Es ist nur…"

„Etwas viel?", beendete Ginny den Satz für sie. „Das wusste ich! Und Stress ist wirklich genau das, was du jetzt nicht gebrauchen kannst! Du solltest-"

„-nein. Ich… freue mich, Ginny, wirklich!", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte nur gehofft, Alec wäre wach. „Wann… wacht er wohl auf?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, und Ginny verzog den Mund.

„Die magische Zufuhr wird morgen beendet, dann wird er wohl aufwachen. Aber Hermine, er ist wirklich schwach und braucht Ruhe. Er wird noch bestimmt eine Woche hier bleiben müssen, bis sein normales Gewicht wieder hergestellt ist."

„Ja, ich verstehe." Hermine seufzte auf.

„Und", wechselte Ginny dann das Thema, „wie läuft es mit Narzissa und dem Rest der Malfoys?" Hermine wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Gut", erwiderte sie einsilbig.

„Ok", antwortete Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Und bist du noch mit Pansy befreundet?"

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine auch das kurz und knapp, denn sie wollte gerade über nichts anderes nachdenken, als Alec.

„Hermine, willst du heute bei uns übernachten?", erkundigte sich Ginny, und Hermine hob den Blick. Und eigentlich wollte sie es gerne. Aber nicht, wenn Ginny so viele Fragen stellen wollte.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich schlafe bei mir und morgen Früh komme ich direkt wieder ins Mungo", versicherte sie Ginny. Diese wirkte nicht begeistert.

„Das ist viel Stress, Hermine", gab sie zu Bedenken.

„Ginny, ich will bei Alec sein!", versicherte Hermine ihr ernsthaft. „Außerdem ziehe ich die Kutsche ja nicht! Ich sitze nur drin, und was soll ich sonst machen? Ich könnte unmöglich einfach zu Hause auf der Couch sitzen!" Und Ginny gab seufzend nach.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie dann. „Aber du regst dich nicht auf, ok?"

„Ok", versprach Hermine mit einem leisen Lächeln. Aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht lächeln. Sie fühlte sich zu schäbig, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie schwieg und nachdachte, dann dachte sie nur an eine einzige Sache. Und an die durfte sie nicht mehr denken. Nie mehr denken.

Und sie konnte es Ginny nicht erzählen. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Es war schlimm genug, dass Ron schon misstrauisch war. Niemand konnte erfahren, was sie getan hatte, während ihr Freund einsam und verlassen durch Gebirgstäler gewanderte war, halb verhungert, wahrscheinlich mit seinen Gedanken nur bei ihr, während sie seinen Verlobungsring versteckte und sich mit Draco Malfoy die Zeit vertrieben hatte.

Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde, und versteckte sich praktisch in ihrer Teetasse, als sie einen weiteren ekligen Schluck trank.

„Da hinten ist Preston", fiel Ginny auf. „Er wird sich um Alecs Therapie kümmern", informierte sie Hermine. Sie hob den Blick. Sie dachte an Pansys Worte. Hermine glaubte, Pansy mochte Preston mehr, als sie eigentlich zugab.

„Ach ja?", entkam es ihr, halb interessiert, halb abwesend.

„Ja. Mal sehen, ob seine Methoden schneller zum Erfolg führen. Aber Alec ist ein reicher Reinblüter, deshalb übernimmt Preston die Aufgabe gerne."

Richtig. Es fiel Hermine wieder ein. Alec war auch Reinblüter.

Sie betrachtete Preston und dachte an Pansy. Arme Pansy. Hermine hatte nicht geschafft, unnahbar zu sein und Draco Malfoy in die Flucht zu schlagen, dachte sie dumpf. Nicht mal im Ansatz! Hermine wurde direkt schlecht. Sie war ein grauenhafter Mensch, ging ihr auf. Wieder versteckte sie sich praktisch in ihrer Teetasse.

Es tat ihr alles so leid! Aber sie schwor sich, sie würde nie mehr an ihn denken. Nie mehr! Malfoy war aus ihrem Kopf verbannt! Für immer! Zumindest auf diese Art…. Denn… er war ja immer noch der Vater.

Unglücklich blickte sie zur Seite.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das alles regeln sollte. Wieso war sie so dumm gewesen? Wieso hatte sie ihn in ihr Haus gelassen? Wohnen konnte er dort nicht mehr! Das würde er nicht wagen, dachte sie panisch. Nein, er konnte in sein Hotel ziehen! Aber sie glaubte auch nicht, dass er nach dem Streit noch mal vorhatte, wiederzukommen!

Und auch der Streit lag ihr schwer im Magen. Er hatte Mitleid gehabt. Er war so ein Arschloch! Böse starrte sie in ihre Tasse hinab und hörte Ginny nur mit halbem Ohr zu, während sie überlegte, was sie Malfoy gerne alles an den Hals wünschen würde!

Blaise musterte ihn. „Ich bin ja froh, dass du mich besuchst, aber bessere Laune wäre wünschenswert", bemerkte er knapp, während der Säugling auf Blaises Arm eingeschlafen war. Astoria hatte geworfen, und Draco konnte nun mit ansehen, wie anstrengend Kinder waren.

„Mh", machte Draco unwirsch.

„Und? Wie läuft es?", wollte Blaise wissen. „Abgesehen davon, dass dieser Dermont wieder aufgetaucht ist? Ziemlich starke Aktion von Potter, muss ich sagen", schloss Blaise anerkennend. Draco sah ihn gereizt an. „Die Zeitungen sind heute voll davon!"

„Ja, der Wunderknabe lässt die Toten nicht tot sein", beschwerte sich Draco nur.

Blaise musterte ihn. „Na ja, dann musst du immerhin nicht mehr in ihrem Haus wohnen", bemerkte Blaise argwöhnisch. „Ich meine, das hast du doch nur getan, weil du sicher gehen wolltest, dass sie das Kind nicht aus Depression verliert, oder?"

Draco dachte darüber nach. „Sicher", sagte er nur. „Genau deshalb", bestätigte er grimmig.

„Na dann", erwiderte Blaise achselzuckend. „Draco, warum bist du schlecht gelaunt?", wollte er wissen. „Hast du deine Meinung geändert? Willst du doch kein Vater sein? Oder liegt es an der Vereinigung?"

Draco blickte aus dem Fenster des Anwesend der Zabinis. Er konnte sich kaum noch vorstellen, dass er vor zwei Tagen mit Granger auf Malfoy Manor war.

Er hatte gestern im Hotel geschlafen, und die halbe Nacht hatte er sich von der einen Seite auf die andere gewälzt, während er sauer auf Granger war, die ihn sang- und klanglos abserviert hatte für einen Typen, der nicht ansprechbar im Mungo lag! Sicher, sie hatten sich gestritten, allerdings nervte es ihn trotzdem. Es störte ihn, verflucht noch mal. Und er hasste, dass es das tat. Er hasste es wirklich, denn sie war ihm egal. Sie war einfach nur ein Spielzeug, mit dem er allerdings noch nicht fertig gespielt hatte, dachte er verärgert.

„Draco?", erkundigte sich Blaise vorsichtig, und Draco sah ihn an.

„Vereinigung", spuckte er das letzte Wort aus, was ihm noch im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Blaise ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist kein schlechter Job", bemerkte er, und Astoria betrat den Salon. Draco hatte keine Lust auf sie.

„Ich wollte euch nur informieren, dass ich für später Gäste eingeladen habe, und da Draco es sich ja ständig mit allen Leuten verscherzt, wäre es vielleicht angebracht, wenn er nicht hier ist?", schlug sie eisig vor, und Draco würde ihr gerne vorwerfen, dass sie nach dem hundertsten Kind ihrer nichtvorhandenen Figur Lebwohl sagen könnte, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Astoria!", entfuhr es Blaise, wenn auch nicht besonders laut, denn er war dankbar, dass der Schreihals auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen war.

„Es kommen Pansy und Preston McGraw, neben anderen Gästen der Gesellschaft", sagte sie nur bestimmt.

„Pansy und Preston? Seit wann verbringt Pansy Zeit mit ihm?", wollte Blaise verwundert wissen.

„Tut sie nicht", bemerkte Astoria zufrieden. „Aber das werde ich ändern", schloss sie achselzuckend.

„Du hast kein Talent dafür, Leute zu verkuppeln, Astoria", entgegnete Draco ungerührt, und Astoria verzog wütend den Mund.

„Nur weil du Pansy verschmäht hast, bedeutet das nicht, dass Preston das genauso sieht, Draco", informierte sie ihn ätzend überlegen. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Mir egal", knurrte er.

„Wie dem auch sei – vielleicht bist du später einfach nicht mehr hier, wenn die Gäste kommen?", gab sie ihm eindeutig zu verstehen, und Blaise sah unglücklich zu seiner Frau.

„Ich will nicht, dass er geht!", beschwerte er sich gepresst.

„Dann hast du Pech gehabt, nicht wahr?" Astoria lächelte ein widerliches Lächeln, und verschwand. Blaise wirkte besiegt.

„Heirate niemals eine Reinblüterin, Draco", knurrte Blaise wütend. „Die tricksen dich aus, und am Ende mögen sie deine Freunde nicht und dekorieren alles in Eierschal! Das ist keine Farbe, Merlin noch mal! Alles ist beige!"

Draco lehnte sich schlecht gelaunt zurück. Er hatte nicht vor, hier zu sein, wenn Pansy oder Preston oder irgendwelche Vollidioten aus dem Club hier waren. Er kannte die Leute. Er hatte keine Lust.

Er heiratete niemanden! Kurz dachte er an Juliette, aber nicht mal die Gedanken an seine französische Liaison konnten ihn ablenken, denn er dachte eigentlich nur noch an sie.

An Granger, die sein Kind bekam. An seine Finger, die über ihren Bauch fuhren, wenn sein Sohn trat, weil er ihn erkannte.

Und heute war sie wieder vereint mit ihrem Idioten. Und wahrscheinlich gab sie ihm auch noch die Schuld an allem, was passiert war! Und wahrscheinlich war es seine Schuld, weil er ein sexsüchtiges Arschloch war, was nicht einmal vor der Mutter seines Kindes Halt machte, weshalb er sein Kind wahrscheinlich – wenn überhaupt – nur noch am Wochenende sehen würde.

Scheiße. Wieso hatte er das gemacht? Wieso war er in ihr Haus gegangen? Wieso hatte er das böse Arschloch spielen müssen? Wieso? Wieso hatte er sie nur angerührt?!

„An was denkst du?", wollte Blaise deprimiert wissen.

„An nichts", gab Draco ebenso deprimiert zurück.

Fuck. Er würde schon drüber wegkommen! Er war Draco Malfoy. Es ging nur um seinen Sohn. Nicht um sie. Garantiert nie um sie!

Sie hatte nicht geschlafen.

Sie war sauer auf ihr ehemaliges Lesezimmer gewesen, das sie nicht mehr betreten hatte. Sie war sauer auf sich selbst gewesen. Und gestern war sie die erste Nacht wieder alleine in ihrem Haus gewesen. Ohne Malfoy.

Aber dafür hatte sie von ihm geträumt, als sie versucht hatte, einzuschlafen. Und deshalb hatte sie es sein gelassen! Sie war einfach wach geblieben.

Und jetzt wartete sie gähnend vor einem der Zimmer im Mungo. Dort lag Alec, aber Preston war noch drin, besprach mit ihm wohl bereits die Therapie, und manchmal glaubte Hermine, seine Stimme zu hören.

Und endlich kam Preston raus! Endlich konnte Hermine mit ihm reden! Endlich!

„Miss Granger", begrüßte Preston sie, aber Hermine nickte nur und schob sich ins Zimmer. Ginny wollte sie mittags wieder abholen, damit Hermine sich ausruhen konnte, damit Alec sich ausruhen konnte. Eben alle!

Und vorsichtig betrat sie das Zimmer. Und er saß aufrecht im Bett, viele Kissen in seinem Rücken.

„Hey", begrüßte sie ihn zögernd, und war so unendlich froh, dass er wach war, dass er lebte. Und er hob müde den Blick. Erkenntnis war in seinen Blick getreten. Merlin, er war so dünn! Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Und sie hatte sich gestern an ihm gar nicht sattsehen können, hatte immer gedacht, es wäre vielleicht nur ein Traum. Und jetzt sah er sie an, mit seinen schönen Augen.

„Hermine", erwiderte er mit einem schwachen Nicken.

„Wie… wie geht es dir? Ich… war gestern schon hier! Also… nicht hier, sondern ein Stockwerk tiefer, auf der Intensivstation, aber du warst noch nicht wach und-" Sie unterbrach sich, denn sie begriff, er konnte ihr nicht folgen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Ich wusste, Harry würde dich finden, Alec. Ich habe dich so vermisst, ich-"

„-Hermine", unterbrach Alec sie schwach, „ich… bin wirklich müde", murmelte er, und Hermine schloss den Mund.

„Oh. Sicher, ich… wollte dich nur… sehen. Kurz mit dir… reden", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Er nickte nur, lehnte sich zurück, und sie glaubte, er war bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

Ok. Sie hatte… irgendwie gehofft, dass dieses Treffen anders verlaufen würde? Vielleicht… irgendwie… persönlicher? Vielleicht hätte er sagen können, er war froh wieder da zu sein? Sie zu sehen?

Aber er war wochenlang verschollen gewesen, ohne richtige Nahrung oder etwas Richtiges zu trinken, abgesehen von bunten Bergmadern, wie festgestellt wurde. Vielleicht wurde man anders, wenn man nur Bergmader aß? Und ein wenig verloren stand sie in dem Krankenzimmer, wo der Mann lag, den sie liebte.

Vielleicht… würde er morgen mit ihr reden? Vielleicht wäre das besser.

Und sie versuchte, die Enttäuschung zu verdrängen. Er war einfach noch zu schwach, sagte sie sich.

Morgen. Morgen wäre er wieder ihr Alec! Ihr perfekter Alec, der ihr sagen würde, wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatte, und dass nur der Gedanke an sie ihn angetrieben hatte, zu überleben.

So etwas würde er sagen. Sie hoffte es, während sie stumm über ihren Bauch fuhr.


	36. Chapter 36

36\. The first Baby

 _„_ _Death, taxes and childbirth!_

 _There's never any convenient time for any of them._ _"_

 ** _Gone with the Wind_**

Pansy hatte nicht gewusst, dass Preston bei den Zabinis sein würde. Hätte sie es gewusst, wäre sie nicht aufgetaucht. Und sie bemerkte seine Seitenblicke ab und zu. Noch immer bekam sie von der Frauen der Gesellschaft abschätzende Blicke zugeworfen. Und natürlich wäre sie nicht gekommen, hätte sie gewusst, dass Astoria gelogen hatte und gar nicht Blaise, sondern sie sie eingeladen hatte – und das aus nur dem einen Grund. Um sie und Preston zusammenzubringen.

Noch immer verurteilten sie alle für ihre künstliche Befruchtung, die nach hinten losgegangen war. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit, sich wirklich daran zu stören. Würde sie sich über alle blöden Kühe aufregen, dann hätte sie den ganzen Tag zu tun, dachte sie bitter.

Astoria versuchte sie seit einer Weile zu bewegen, zu Preston zu gehen, mit ihm zu sprechen, aber Pansy wollte nicht. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn geküsst, und das war gar nicht gut gewesen. Sie hielt sich tapfer, aber sie war auch nur ein Mensch. Und heute ging es ihr nicht besonders gut.

Alerio war unruhig heute. Sie hatte schon regelrecht Bauchschmerzen, weil er sich so sehr bewegte. Und sie war mit ihrer Namenswahl nicht mehr wirklich zufrieden. Darüber hatte sie auch schon nachgedacht. Wäre es Dracos Kind gewesen, dann… wäre es ihre erste Wahl. Sie hatte Alerio mit einem hübschen blonden Jungen in Verbindung gebracht. Aber bei ihrem Pech bekäme er Prestons nichtssagende Haarfarbe oder ihre dunkle Haarfarbe.

Und sie hatte sich noch keine neuen Gedanken gemacht.

Sie trank ihr Wasser lustlos und sehnte sich die Tage herbei, an denen sie endlich wieder ein Glas Wein trinken konnte!

„Na?" Blaise setzte sich neben sie. Er wirkte völlig erschlagen.

„Blaise, wieso macht deine Frau diese furchtbaren Partys?", wollte sie schlecht gelaunt von ihrem ehemaligen Schulkollegen wissen, aber Blaise wirkte ähnlich grimmig.

„Sie will uns quälen", bemerkte er still, damit es Astoria nicht hören konnte. „Sie hat Draco rausgeworfen."

„Klug von ihr", beschwerte sich Pansy und verzog den Mund.

„Alles ok?", wollte Blaise besorgt wissen, und sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Der Junge hat einen schlechten Tag", sagte sie nur.

„Wann… wann ist es soweit?"

Sie rechnete nach, aber das brauchte sie kaum noch. Sie wusste es immer. Sie hatte es jeden Tag ihrer Schwangerschaft gewusst. Sie hatte zwar Dracos Kind haben wollen, aber sie hatte sich schnell an das fremde Kind in ihrem Uterus gewöhnt. Man tat es wohl einfach. Mutterinstinkte ließen sich nicht aufhalten, nur weil der Vater der falsche war.

„Sieben Tage", sagte sie, ein wenig ehrfürchtig. Merlin, der Tag war gekommen. Es war so schnell gegangen, dachte sie unwillkürlich.

„Wow, das ist nicht mehr lange."

„Nein", bestätigte sie und betrachtete Astorias Kinderelfe, die alle Hände mit dem neuen Schreihals der Zabinis zu tun hatte. Astoria hatte verlangt, dass das Baby an der Party teilnahm. Es würde ihren Charakter prägen, hatte sie behauptet. Pansy musste lächeln. Es würde einen scheußlichen Charakter bekommen, wenn Astoria nicht aufhörte, es in die falsche Gesellschaft eingliedern zu wollen.

„Und, wie viele Kinder wirst du noch zeugen, Blaise?", erkundigte sie sich lächelnd, und Blaise schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Keines, Parkinson", erwiderte er hastig. „Ich habe mit Preston schon einen Termin vereinbart. Ich werde noch diesen Monat meine Fruchtbarkeit aufgeben", antwortete er, und Pansy musste grinsen. Blaise hatte vier Kinder. Merlin, ihr war schon jetzt eines zu viel, und es war noch nicht mal da!

Und Pansys Grinsen verblasste jedoch, als Preston langsam zu ihnen geschlendert kam.

„Hocken die Slytherins zusammen an ihrem Tisch?", erkundigte er sich lächelnd bei Blaise, und Blaise nickte erschöpft.

„Astoria macht mich wahnsinnig", sagte er ehrlich. Pansy ignorierte Preston einfach.

„Du wolltest sie heiraten", bemerkte sie spitz. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, meine Mutter wollte, dass ich sie heirate", entfuhr es ihm seufzend. Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oh wirklich? Ich kann mich noch gut an deine stümperhaften Liebesbriefe erinnern, die du ihr geschrieben hast, und denen sie keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hat, erst als Draco für dich das Werben übernommen hat!", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, hör schon auf. Ich war ein guter Casanova in der Schule."

„Oh, ich bitte dich! Du warst kurz davor, schwul zu werden, Zabini", merkte Pansy an. „Und wie bitter wäre es für deine Frau, wenn sie wüsste, dass der eingerahmte Liebesbrief in ihrem Ankleidezimmer nicht von dir, sondern von Draco stammt? Von Draco, den sie sogar ihrer Party verwiesen hat? Du kannst so froh sein, dass Draco kein echtes Interesse an Reinblüterinnen hat, Blaise", lachte sie jetzt.

„Na da bist du mein lebender Beweis, Pansy!", neckte er sie beleidigt, und fast war es wirklich traurig. Pansy hatte immer gewusst, dass Draco das Leben als Reinblüter anödete. Und sie war nichts anderes. Sie gehörte eben in diese Welt. Nicht in die aufregende Welt, jenseits des Tellerrands.

„Er hat einfach keine Ahnung von echter Klasse", mischte sich Preston wie beiläufig ein, ohne sie anzusehen und setzte sich an den Tisch. Blaise musterte beide.

„Ist das jetzt der Moment, wo ich aufstehen muss, damit ihr euch näher kommen könnt? Ich habe Astorias Instruktionen über das Kindergeplärre nicht vollends begriffen", räumte er ein.

„Nein, du kannst bleiben. Bitte", ergänzte Pansy mit Nachdruck.

„Ich kann Pansy auch näher kommen, wenn du dabei bist. Ich laufe nicht Gefahr, schwul zu werden", bestätigte Preston und Pansy verdrehte die Augen. Sie sah ihn dann schließlich an.

„Du bist nicht witzig", erklärte sie und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wasser und stellte sich vor, es wäre Martini.

„Ich bin ziemlich witzig", korrigierte er sie mit offenem Blick. Sie mochte nicht, wie er sie ansah. Als hätte er sie durchschaut, als wäre er der einzige mit einem Plan.

„Ich war nie schwul!", rechtfertigte sich Blaise gereizt. „Pansy, erzähl so was nicht ständig!", beschwerte er sich beleidigt. „Und wehe, Astoria erfährt von dem Briefe!", zischte er jetzt kopfschüttelnd, aber Preston ignorierte Blaise bereits und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz ihr zu.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte Preston von ihr wissen, und Pansy wollte nicht antworten. Aber sie verzog den Mund und beschloss, falsche Höflichkeit an den Tag zu legen. So wie es Reinblüter eben taten.

„Danke der Nachfrage, Preston. Es geht mir –au!", entfuhr es ihr, und ihre Hände legten sich überrascht über ihren Bauch, während sich ihre Augen weiteten. Preston war alarmiert aufgestanden.

„Was ist los?", wollte er wissen, kam um den runden Tisch und kniete sich vor sie.

„Gar nichts. Es ist nichts!", wiegelte Pansy etwas atemloser ab. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag schon Bauchschmerzen. Der Junge ist nervös heute."

Aber Preston schaltete um, so schnell, dass sie es praktisch fühlen konnte. Und er sah sie an als Heiler. Nicht mehr als arroganter Reinblüter.

„Wie viel Tage noch? Neun?", schätzte er, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf, überrasch dass er sehr nah dran war.

„Sieben", flüsterte sie, als sie ein sanftes Stechen und Pochen spürte. „Es kann noch nicht soweit sein", ergänzte sie, eher um sich selber zu beruhigen. Auch Blaise hatte sich unruhig erhoben.

„Pansy, soll ich die Para-Magier rufen?", fragte Blaise leicht panisch. „Astoria hat immer-"

„-es ist nichts, Blaise", sagte Pansy gereizt, aber Preston zog seinen Zauberstab. Pansy erstarrte.

„Was… was tust du?", wollte sie ängstlich wissen, aber Preston berührte ihren Unterleib sanft mit der Spitze, murmelte eine Formel, die Pansy unverständlich war, und sanft vibrierte sein Zauberstab. Er hob den Blick.

„Pansy, es ist soweit", sagte er nur.

Sie starrte ihn an.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig. „Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin kein Bäcker, ich bin Heiler, Pansy", erinnerte er sie gleichmütig. Sie atmete gereizt aus.

„Das weiß ich selber, Preston", knurrte sie. „Aber du bist Heiler für Fluchschäden, nicht für Geburten!", beschwerte sie sich. Er lächelte ein arrogantes Lächeln.

„Fluchschäden sind auch die wahre Kunst der Magie, wohingegen Gynäkologie eher zu den untersten Disziplinen gehört. Ein Muggel kann es lernen", spottete er. Sie verengte die Augen, und er kam zum Thema zurück. „Und deshalb kann ich dir sagen, es ist Zeit. Er ist gedreht, er will in den Geburtenkanal, und wir müssen jetzt los", schloss er, fast sanft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber… es ist zu früh!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Manchmal kommen künstliche Kinder zu früh", bemerkte er. „Der Befruchtungszeitpunkt ist nur simuliert, und-"

„-er ist nicht künstlich!", knurrte sie. Und er lächelte.

„Nein. Mein Sohn ist natürlich nicht künstlich", korrigierte er sich, und sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. „Ich werde dich ins Mungo bringen", versicherte er ihr, und sie mochte nicht, dass sie seine Art beruhigte. Seine Stärke, seine Eloquenz, seine Kompetenz. Aber fast war sie froh, dass Preston hier war. Er würde mit ihr gehen. Der Vater ihres Kindes wäre bei ihr. Und sie hatte sich nicht anders als gemein ihm gegenüber verhalten. Sie spürte die Tränen kommen.

Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder einer dieser Gefühlsausbrüche! Das konnte sie gar nicht gebrauchen. Langsam aber sicher breitete sich unter den Leute im Hause der Zabinis Unruhe aus, als Preston die Para-Magier im Kamin informierte.

Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie. Super.

Das konnte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht – au! Nicht schon wieder! Sie schloss die Augen und atmete schneller ein und aus. Der Junge war viel zu früh dran! Sie hatte sich noch keinen neuen Namen überlegt, Merlin noch mal! Er musste noch drin bleiben! Er musste!

Er würde seine Zähne noch zu Staub mahlen, überlegte er grimmig, während Teresa Zabini ihm einen fünfzehnminütigen Vortrag über das korrekte Auftreten innerhalb der Vereinigung erläuterte. Ab und an schenkte er seinem Vater einen zornigen Blick, der überhaupt nicht reagierte, Teresa Zabini scheinbar nicht einmal mehr hören konnte. Vielleicht lernte man es mit den Jahren.

„-und deshalb ist es wichtig, dass wir uns zu jeder Zeit einig sind, hast du das begriffen, Draco?", erkundigte sie sich nachsichtig, wie man sich bei einem Kleinkind erkundigte, ob es begriffen hatte, weshalb man den Kleber nicht essen durfte.

Merlin. Sein Kiefermuskel war kurz davor sich zu verkrampfen.

„Mhm", machte er gepresst, bevor er sich noch zu einem kleinen Ausraster hinreißen ließ, und Teresa Zabini ihm den nächsten Vortrag hielt. Blaise hatte seine Mutter geheiratet, war Draco innerhalb der fünfzehn Todesminuten aufgefallen. Astoria stand dieser Furie in gar nichts nach!

„Na gut. Dann wünsche ich euch weiterhin gutes Gelingen. Und Draco?", erinnerte sie ihn mit zuckersüßer Stimme, während ihr Parfüm die Übelkeit in ihm weckte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns in dir getäuscht haben", säuselte sie, ehe sie das Büro verließ.

Er wartete exakt noch zehn Sekunden, ehe er aufstöhnte.

„Verfluchter Hippogreif, was läuft falsch bei dieser unfassbar dämlichen, intriganten, unerträglichen Reinblüter-Ziege?", brachte er außer Atem hervor. „Wie kannst du da einfach ruhig sitzen?", wollte er außer sich von Lucius wissen. Und Lucius hob den Blick.

„Du wirst lernen müssen, dein Temperament zu kontrollieren."

„Mhmh", erwiderte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „So viel Vodka könnte ich nicht mal trinken, bis ich an deinem Punkt völliger Gleichgültigkeit angekommen wäre!", rief er aus. Er musste annehmen, Lucius war betrunken. „Dieser unglaubliche Reinblüterzirkus, den alle veranstalten! Merlin, es ist nicht auszuhalten!", brauste er auf, kämmte sich mit der Hand zornig die Haare nach hinten, und Lucius speiste ihn mit wortkarger Konversation ab.

„Nervös?", erkundigte er sich glatt, und Draco wandte sich zornig um.

„Nein. Ich bin wütend, Vater", korrigierte er ihn aufgebracht.

„Es ist unpassend. Und es werden noch einige weitere – wie du sie nennst – Reinblüter-Ziegen hier auftauchen, also würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du wieder runter kommen würdest."

Und Lucius' Stimme nahm langsam an Gereiztheit zu.

„Verfluch mich einfach", murmelte Draco nur kopfschüttelnd. Lucius erhob sich. Und er wirkte so altklug, dass Draco schon jetzt kotzen könnte.

„Wenn du ein Problem hast, solltest du es angehen, anstatt deine verdammte Wut hier mit hinzubringen, Draco", sagte er, während er seine Unterlagen sortierte.

„Ich habe kein Problem", knurrte Draco nur, kampfbereit und trotzig.

„Aha?", entgegnete sein Vater spöttisch und wandte sich um. „Und ich nehme an, die Rückkehr von Alec Dermont hat auch nichts mit deiner Laune zu tun?", fuhr er fort, und Draco lachte freudlos auf.

„Mit könnte nichts egaler sein, als dieser tragische Mienenarbeiter, Lucius. Ich habe absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun, und er interessiert mich einen verfluchten Scheiß!", gab Draco zurück, froh, endlich seine Wut rauslassen zu können. Sei es auch nur an seinem Vater. Der wahrscheinlich nichts dafür konnte, aber das war verflucht egal!

„Vielleicht solltest du beginnen, dich für ihn zu interessieren. Immerhin ist er der Freund von Hermine. Und ich nehme an, er wird ein Teil ihres Lebens sein?" Draco hatte wieder begonnen, seine Zähne zu zermalmen.

Ahrg! Er hasste das alles.

„Es ist mir egal", knurrte er wieder gepresst.

„Wie geht es überhaupt weiter? Wer wird bei der Geburt dabei sein?", wollte er wissen. „Er oder-"

„-ich?", beendete Draco völlig entgeistert die Frage. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich vorhabe, bei der Geburt dabei zu sein!" Granger würde ihn außerdem kopfüber aus dem Zimmer fluchen, so viel stand fest. „Ich nehme an, du hast dich auch im Wartezimmer aufgehalten, als ich zur Welt kam, hast Brandy und Zigarren verteilt, oder noch ein oder zwei von Voldemorts Handlangertätigkeiten ausgeführt", schloss er bitter. Lucius verzog den Mund.

„Ich denke, du hast für heute genug Zeit hier verbracht", kürzte Lucius das Gespräch ab und deutete zur Tür.

„Lucius-", begann Draco gereizt, aber sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, aber – um ehrlich zu sein – wusste ich das noch nie wirklich! Es ist ja immer irgendetwas. Und im Moment kann ich nur annehmen, dass dir wieder einmal irgendetwas nicht passt! Also schlage ich dir vor, hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen, und rede mit ihr!", brachte Lucius angespannt über die Lippen.

Zornig griff sich Draco seinen Mantel von der Garderobe. Fein! Er wollte sowieso nicht hier sein!

„Und ich war da", hielt ihn die Stimme seines Vaters knapp auf. Draco wandte den Kopf halb zurück. „Ich habe keine Sekunde deiner Geburt verpasst, du undankbarer, grenzenlos egoistischer Besserwisser", beleidigte er ihn anschließend. „Voldemorts Handlangertätigkeiten konnte ich auch abends erledigen", schloss er voller bitterer Ironie, die Draco ihm kaum zugetraut hatte. Er atmete tief aus, aber er entschuldige sich nicht.

Ihm war nicht danach. Ihm war nach Rebellion zumute.

„Grüß die Reinblüter-Ziegen von mir", verabschiedete sich Draco missmutig und verließ die Malfoy Group.

Er wollte die dämlichen Reinblüter nicht repräsentieren. Sein Vater war schon völlig abgestumpft, und Draco rollten sich praktisch die Zehennägel auf, wenn er nur an die dumme Gesellschaft dachte.

Und er wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Er war schon fast so weit, Blaise wieder heimzusuchen, auch wenn er Astoria am Kopf nicht aushielt!

„Mr. Malfoy", hielt ihn eine der Empfangshexen auf, ehe er das Gebäude verlassen konnte. „Blaise Zabini hat Ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."

Was für ein Zufall, dachte er dumpf. Die Frau schien es sich notiert zu haben. „Pansy Parkinson ist im Mungo, Zimmer 212, Etage 2. Sie bekommt ihr Kind", las die Hexe vor, und Draco blinzelte verblüfft.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm und er vergaß tatsächlich seinen Zorn.

„Mr. Zabini sagt, Sie sollten vorbeikommen", erläuterte die Hexe freundlich, und Draco nickt abwesend. Wenn es bei Pansy soweit war… war es dann bei Granger auch soweit?

Immerhin hatte er jetzt einen Ort, wo er sein wollte! Er setzte sich sofort in Bewegung, verließ das Gebäude und apparierte draußen zum Mungo.

Sie war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Aber die Wehen kamen mittlerweile alle zehn Minuten, und sie hatte nicht mal die Zeit gehabt, ihre Mutter anzurufen. Und Ginny Potter kam ab und an zu ihr, prüfte, wie weit der Muttermund gedehnt war, aber noch war es nicht Zeit.

Aber bald, wurde ihr seit vier Stunden versichert. Sie trug bereits eines der unschönen Mungo-Nachthemden, während Preston bei ihr war, ohne dass er heute überhaupt Dienst hatte. Blaise war vor einer Weile runter in die Kantine gegangen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde Pansy heiß. Die Wehen wurden immer schmerzhafter, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wann es soweit sein würde, dass Ginny Potter den Blick heben würde, um zu sagen, sie wäre soweit.

Zwar war es viel zu früh, aber mittlerweile war es ihr egal. Das unangenehme Gefühl sollte nur endlich aufhören. Dann kam es eben eine Woche zu früh! Auch wenn das nicht unnormal bei künstlichen Befruchtungen war, wie ihr nun auch Ginny versichert hatte.

„Wie soll er heißen?", wollte Preston von ihr wissen, während er an ihrem Bett saß, ihre Hand hielt, wann immer eine Wehe sie erschütterte, und sie ignorierte, wie sehr es ihr gefiel, dass er hier war.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich habe mir nichts überlegt!", log sie gepresst, denn sie spürte die nächste Wehe anrollen. Merlin, sie hasste das!

„Nicht?", erkundigte er sich, und sie schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Mach du es doch einfach! Ich habe hier zu tun!", fuhr sie ihn an, und fast tat es ihr leid. Aber jetzt gerade dachte sie nur an sich und ihr Kind.

„Aaaaauuuuuuuuuu!", schrie sie auf, schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Preston ihre Hand fest in seine nahm.

„Ich bin hier! Alles ist gut, ok? Ich bleibe hier, Pansy!", versicherte er ihr wieder, und schwer atmend fiel ihr Kopf zurück. Aber sie schüttelte seine Hand nicht ab. Seine warme, starke Hand. Sie sah ihn blinzelnd an, ein sanfter Schweißfilm lag auf ihrer Stirn. Sie wollte nicht mehr.

„Es soll endlich kommen", murmelte sie erschöpft.

„Ich weiß", bestätigte er. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten", fuhr er lächelnd fort. Es war so seltsam. Er war so seltsam. Seine blauen Augen waren so ehrlich. Es machte ihr fast Angst. „William", sagte er plötzlich.

„Was?", murmelte sie, und sie hielt seine Hand noch immer in ihrer.

„Wie gefällt dir William?", wiederholte er. „Als Name für unseren Sohn?"

Unseren Sohn, sagte er. Und die Worte erfüllten Pansy mit einer plötzlichen Traurigkeit. Er würde da sein, ging ihr auf. Er wollte da sein. „William Parkinson", sagte er dann mit einem Lächeln. Und sie musste feststellen, irgendwann zwischen den letzten Wehen war ihr Herz weich geworden.

„William Preston Parkinson", korrigierte sie ihn still. Und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Wow, er hatte wirklich schöne Augen. Ein schönes Gesicht. Und Preston lehnte sich näher zu ihr, und Pansy schloss die Augen für einen winzigen Moment, aber bevor seine Lippen ihren Mund berühren konnten, öffnete sich die Tür, ohne zu klopfen.

Pansy öffnete die Augen wieder und setzte sich aufrechter hin, während Preston ihre Hand losließ.

Ein wenig atemlos stand Draco in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war überrascht. Ernsthaft überrascht, dass er hier tatsächlich auftauchte. Preston lehnte sich wieder zurück, aber Draco schien begriffen zu haben. Sein Blick wanderte von ihm zu ihr.

„Hey", brachte Draco hervor. „Es ist noch nicht soweit?", erkundigte er sich dann, mit einem entsprechenden Blick auf ihren riesigen Bauch, und Pansy verzog den Mund. Aber ihr Herz schlug schnell, und sie fühlte sich von ihm ertappt. War das der Moment? Wo sie begriff, dass sie über Draco hinweg war? Denn sie fühlte gar nichts mehr, als sie ihn ansah. Gerade bereute sie nur, dass es zu keinem Kuss mit Preston gekommen war.

„Nein", bestätigte sie heiser. „Und ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass ich dir Bescheid gesagt hätte", brachte sie etwas atemloser hervor. Und sie und Draco teilten einen ernsten Blick. Merlin, die Hälfte ihres erwachsenen Lebens war sie Dracos Freundin gewesen. Und sie war zum ersten Mal dankbar, dass er nicht der Vater ihres Kindes sein würde. Und hätte Millicent den Fehler nicht gemacht, dann… hätte es sehr leicht sein können, dass Draco der Vater geworden wäre, und Pansy hätte es auch noch… bereut.

Preston erhob sich schließlich.

„Malfoy", begrüßte er ihn nickend. „Pansy, ich hole dir ein paar Eiswürfel", entschuldigte sich Preston und verließ das Zimmer. Scheinbar besaß er genug Takt, Pansy sogar mit ihrem Exfreund allein zu lassen. Gut, vielleicht war Preston ein Prinz, überlegte sie dumpf.

Und sie spürte immer noch die sanfte Enttäuschung, nach dem sie seine Lippen nicht hatte berühren können.

„Pansy, ich hol dir ein paar Eiswürfel", ahmte Draco ihn mit leisem Spott nach, ehe er sich auf den freie Stuhl setzte, und die Arme auf das Gitter des Bettes stützte, um sie zu betrachten.

„Du bist so ein Idiot", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte deinen Freund nicht verscheuchen", bemerkte er knapp.

„Er ist… nicht mein Freund", brachte Pansy mühsam hervor. „Wieso bist du hier?", schaffte sie zu fragen. Aber für einen Moment gefiel ihr die Idee. Preston als ihr Freund… - sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Blaise hat mir Bescheid gegeben. Und ich… dachte…" Er sprach nicht weiter. „Wir sind Freunde, oder nicht?", wagte er die Frage tatsächlich, und Pansys Augen weiteten sich tatsächlich überrascht.

„Seit wann hast du weibliche Freunde, Draco?", wollte sie fast nachsichtig wissen.

„Seitdem sie mir heimlich meinen Samen klauen und doch nicht von mir schwanger werden?", erwiderte mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit. Ja, ja. Er würde es ihr ewig vorhalten, nahm sie an.

„Ok", sagte sie nur, und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Dann… waren sie wohl Freunde? Sie konnte sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen, denn jetzt gerade hatte sie wirklich wichtigeres in ihrem Leben, was sie auf Trab hielt.

„Wie läuft es mit Hermine?", wechselte sie also das Thema, und sein Blick bekam eine angespanntere Note.

„Wunderbar", antwortete er, mehr als nur sarkastisch.

„Beißt du dir schon die Zähne an ihr aus?", wollte sie mit Genugtuung wissen, und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was?", entgegnete er ehrlich überrascht.

„Ich hoffe, das tust du, Draco", fuhr sie ruhiger fort. Und kurz glaubte sie, er hätte sie verstanden. Kurz glaubte sie, er wisse genau, wovon sie sprach, aber der Moment war schnell vorbei.

„Hast du Kontakt mit ihr?", fragte er dann, und sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Sie spürte die nächste Wehe. Wann war es endlich soweit? Wo blieb Ginny? Sie sollte noch einmal schauen, Pansy wusste, es war soweit! Wie lange sollte es noch dauern?

„Nicht seit… seitdem ich ihr meine Kleidung geliehen habe", entfuhr es Pansy erschöpft.

„Deine…?" Er sah sie blinzelnd an. „Also doch", murmelte er nickend. Sie hob den Blick.

„Wieso fragst du?", lenkte sie ihn wieder ab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie ebenfalls schon Wehen hat, wenn es darum geht", deutete sie seine Frage wohl richtig, denn er nickte langsam. Und dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Tut es weh?", fragte er, ehrlich interessiert.

„Es tut scheiß weh, Malfoy", brachte sie ungläubig hervor. „Was denkst du? Dass ich hier aus Spaß liege?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Pansy, es… tut mir leid", sagte er dann. „Dass ich nicht der Richtige war", schloss er nach einer Weile.

Merlin. Pansy hatte keine Ahnung, ob es an Hermine lag, ob es Hermines Einfluss war, der so etwas bewirken konnte, aber… diese Worte hätte sie niemals geglaubt aus seinem Mund zu hören. Draco Malfoy entschuldigte sich? Tatsächlich?

„Äh… danke?", entfuhr es ihr, etwas überfordert. Aber sie gönnte ihm keinen Triumpf. „Aber… ich bin drüber weg", entschied sie, zu sagen.

„Gut", sagte er nur nickend, und erhob sich wieder. „Das ist… wirklich gut. Ich… warte draußen, ok?", versprach er ihr dann, und sie atmete schneller, und pünktlich erschien Preston wieder in der Tür. Er eilte zu ihr, stellte den Becher mit Eiswürfeln neben sie auf den Nachttisch und hielt wieder eisern ihre Hand.

Draco nickte ihm knapp zu, ehe er sich noch einmal an sie wandte.

„Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, Pansy", sagte er schließlich, schien noch einmal auf ihre Worte einzugehen, „ich beiße mir an gar nichts meine Zähne aus", schloss er mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Nicht mein Stil", ergänzte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln und ließ sie wieder mit Preston alleine.

Und Pansy erfüllte stumme Erleichterung. Sie sah Preston an, der sich mitfühlend über sie gebeugt hatte, wie beiläufig ihre Strähne hinter ihr Ohr steckte, und sie musste lächeln, ehe die nächste Wehe kam.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du es bist. Und nicht er", murmelte sie fast tonlos, von sich selber mehr als überrascht, aber es musste an dem Baby liegen. Ihr Herz stand sperrangelweit offen. Wie seltsam. Aber Preston schien verstanden zu haben. Er hob ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel.

Und die nächste Wehe war fast überhaupt nicht mehr so schlimm, dachte sie, als sie die Augen schloss.


	37. Chapter 37

37\. William

 _„_ _We all have someone we think shines so much more than we do_

 _that we are not even a moon to their sun,_

 _but a dead little rock floating in space_

 _next to their gold and their blaze._ _"_

 ** _Catherynne M. Valente_**

Wieder saß sie neben ihm. Hermine war natürlich sofort nach dem Frühstück ins Mungo gekommen. Es war ein neuer Tag, und er trank gerade den magischen Trunk, der ihm dabei half, Körperfett und Muskeln aufzubauen. Es war ein ekelhaftes Zeug. Es roch seltsam, seine Konsistenz war zähflüssig, und sie würde keinen Tropfen runterbringen, nahm sie an. Aber Alec sah bereits besser aus. Aber sprechen tat er nicht wirklich mit ihr.

Und es fiel ihr unangenehm deutlich auf.

Endlich war er fertig mit dem riesigen Glas, von denen er am Tag fünf Stück runterwürgen musste. Und sie knetete unschlüssig ihre Finger in ihrem Schoß. Sie wusste schon nicht mal, ob es überhaupt in Ordnung war, dass sie hier war. Dass sie hier saß. Denn er zeigte diesbezüglich keine Reaktion, ließ sie nicht teilhaben, an den Dingen, die in ihm vorgingen.

Und sie sah ihn an, wartete, dass er den Blick erwiderte. Irgendwann, als es ihr schon so unangenehm war, dass sie wegsehen sollte, hob er den Blick. Die Farbe in seinen Wangen war langsam zurückgekehrt.

„Alec", begann sie unsicher, und er hörte ihr zu, „soll ich gehen?", fragte sie also vorsichtig, und er betrachtete sie lange, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. Fast war sie erleichtert, aber besser würde es ihr gefallen, wenn er sprechen würde. Dann senkte sich sein Blick.

Und dann sprach er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben", sagte er schließlich, die Stimme noch immer rau. Sie schluckte schwer. „Diese Katakomben. Die Stille", fuhr er leiser fort und schüttelte den Kopf. Und sie wusste nicht wirklich, ob er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, oder ob er einfach nur sprach. Aber sie fühlte sich gehalten, zu antworten, ihm zu versichern, dass jetzt alles gut war! Sie waren zusammen!

„Aber… du bist nicht gestorben", sagte sie, ein wenig mutiger. „Alec, ich-"

„-ich danke dir, dass du hier bist, Hermine", unterbrach er sie dann. „Aber-"

Aber?

Was meinte er mit aber?! Hermine hielt die Luft an, ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, denn er würde sie wegschicken, dachte sie plötzlich. Sie war ihm zu viel. Er war noch nicht soweit, er würde-

„-aber ich glaube…" Und sie wartete angespannt. Gott, wieso sprach er nicht weiter? Sie verging noch vor Angst auf dem Besucherstuhl! Sie betrachtete den Mann im Krankenbett fast verzweifelt. Wieso sprach er nicht weiter? Es brachte sie um, diese leeren Sätze.

„Du brauchst mehr Zeit?", bot sie ihm ein Ende des Satzes an. „Du willst dich die Woche ausruhen und mich nicht sehen?", flüsterte sie, und hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Und wenn du rauskommst, dann reden wir?"

Und je länger sie sprach, je mehr Worte sie sagte, umso klarer wurde ihr, dass es das nicht sein würde, was in ihm vorging. Es war einer dieser Momente, wo man die schlechte Nachricht schon gespürt hatte, bevor sie laut geäußert wurde, und es war wie eine furchtbare Zeitlupe, in der ihr Herz aus Angst schneller schlug. Mitleid trat tatsächlich in seinen Blick.

„Ich brauche mehr Zeit als das", sagte er dann.

„Mehr Zeit als was?", flüsterte sie starr vor Angst. Aber sie wusste es. Mehr als eine Woche. Das hatte sie ihm angeboten. Also meinte er, mehr Zeit als eine Woche. Und dann sagte er es.

Einfach so. Und er riss sie entzwei.

„Hermine… kann ich zurücknehmen, was ich dir gesagt habe?", wollte er wissen, und ihr Herz blieb praktisch stehen, so weh tat es plötzlich.

Und sie würde gerne fragen, was er meinte, aber… sie wusste, was er meinte. Er wollte zurücknehmen, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, er wäre in sie verliebt. Er würde Gringotts nicht um einen Schreibtischjob bitten, zumindest nicht um ihretwillen. Er würde nicht bei ihr sein.

Sie schluckte schwer, und etwas Schweres fiel in ihren Magen.

„Es ist… alles anders. Und ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und du bringst so viele weitere Probleme mit, die im Moment zu schwer für mich sind." Sein Blick war fast unfreiwillig auf ihren Bauch gefallen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich tonlos. So viele… weitere Probleme?

Sie hatte so auf ihn gebaut! Sie hatte all ihr Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt! Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie ohne ihn weiter machen sollte! Das dachte sie gerade. Und sie wollte nicht akzeptieren, was er sagte. Sie wollte weinen, wollte flehen, wollte alles, nur nicht, dass er zurücknahm, was er gesagt hatte. Sie wollte hm versichern, es wäre nur der erste Schock. Sie wollte ihm sagen, er würde seine Meinung bestimmt wieder ändern!

Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht direkt gesagt, dass sie ebenfalls in ihn verliebt war?

War es das, woran es lag? Vertraute er ihr nicht genug? Hätte sie sich öffnen müssen? Hätte sie… hätte sie…- was hätte sie tun müssen?!

Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust.

Aber sie bettelte nicht. Sie flehte nicht. Sie entschuldigte sich nicht. Sie hatte es noch nie getan, und sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie es ging. Und es tat ihr weh. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet, hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen verloren, hatte sich so schlecht gefühlt, als würde sie ihn betrügen, und er kam nach Hause und sagte ihr, sie brachte zu viele Probleme mit sich? Und dabei wusste er nicht mal, dass sie ihn tatsächlich betrogen hatte.

Und mit fahrigen Fingern griff sie in ihre Handtasche. Sie holte die Box hervor und stellte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Ihre Glückbringer. Der Mann, der ihr in Aussicht gestellt hatte, er würde bei ihr sein wollen, er würde sie heiraten wollen, er würde ein Vater für ihren Sohn sein – nahm alles zurück, und sie konnte die Box nicht mehr behalten, auch wenn sie noch nicht hineingesehen hatte.

„Das willst du dann wohl wiederhaben", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und erhob sich schwer aus dem Stuhl. War das derselbe Mann, der ihr gesagt hatte, er wollte bei ihr sein? Sie wusste es nicht. Und sie wusste nicht, wem es half, das sie so tat, als trüge sie die Dinge mit Fassung, denn Fassung war gerade das letztes, was in ihr steckte. Aber… sie hatte es schon so oft tun müssen. Vor dem Krieg, während des Kriegs, auf Cedrics Beerdigung.

Und es war schwer, ihren Stolz auszuschalten.

Die Tränen stachen hinter ihren Augen.

„Vielleicht zu einer anderen Zeit, Hermine."

Und es waren leere Worte, denn in einer Woche würde sie ein Baby haben, und Alec würde dann bestimmt nicht mit offenen Armen auftauchen. Und sie hatte ihm vertraut. Sie war gestorben vor Angst, hatte bestimmt fast ihr Baby verloren aus Angst um ihn! Und was wäre, wenn das passiert wäre, fragte sie sich plötzlich, und ein wenig Zorn brodelte in ihrem Inneren, als er die Box unkommentiert in seiner Schublade verschwinden ließ. Was wäre, wenn sie ihr Kind verloren hätte? Dann würde er auch sagen, sie käme mit zu vielen Problemen!

Und gerne hätte sie ihm vorgeworfen, wie er nur so sein konnte, aber… sie konnte nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es nicht genauso verdiente? Hätte sie doch gesagt, sie würde ihn auch lieben. Hätte sie es doch einfach gesagt! Wäre sie doch wärmer gewesen, offener, netter. Hätte sie doch mehr Sex mit ihm gehabt! Hätte sie ihm doch die Leidenschaft zugeteilt, die Draco abbekommen hatte! Alec hätte sie verdient gehabt!

Ihre Unterlippe bebte kurz und sie senkte den Blick. Denn er sah sie nicht einmal mehr an. Der dumme Reinblüter in seinem Krankenbett hob nicht einmal mehr den Blick, als wäre sie gefährlich, als wäre sie plötzlich giftig, als würde sie es schwerer machen!

War das die Wesensveränderung von der die Schwester gesprochen hatte? Wenn es so war, dann erkannte sie ihn nicht mehr wieder. Dann war er nicht mehr da!

Er war derjenige gewesen, den sie gewollt hatte. Er war der Eine. Und er wollte sie nicht mehr. Er wollte sie nicht mehr….

Und sie wandte sich ab, ohne all die Worte zu sagen, die ihr noch auf der Seele brannten. Die Entschuldigungen, die sie sagen wollte, von denen ihr eigener Stolz sie abhielt.

Aber fast hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde ihr Kind verleugnen, wenn sie das tun würde. Denn sie war nicht alleine! Sie entschied nicht mehr für sich selbst. Alles, was sie tat, betraf nun auch ihren Sohn. Und wenn sie zu Kreuze kroch vor einem Mann, der ihren Sohn als Problem bezeichnete, dann würde sie sich nicht entschuldigen!

Denn egal, ob sie Alec liebte, ob sie seine Frau sein wollte, seine Geliebte, die Frau, die immer gewusst hatte, dass er lebte, die nur kurz das Wesentliche aus den Augen verloren hatte, weil sie eben nicht perfekt war – sie wusste, das Baby verdiente nur einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der sein Vater sein wollte.

Und nichts sonst.

Sie verließ mit schwerem Herzen das Zimmer, wusste nicht mal mehr, wie sie noch stehen konnte, denn sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Und Ginny kam gerade, um sie abzuholen, denn sie hatte ihr nicht länger als eine Stunde gestattet.

„Herm-", wollte Ginny sie begrüßen, aber sofort unterbrach sie sich, und Hermine konnte die Tränen nicht mal zurückhalten. „Hermine!", rief Ginny fast panisch aus. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie sofort wissen, aber Hermine fiel praktisch in ihre Arme und weinte an der Schulter der Jüngeren und durchnässte Ginnys weißen Kittel an der Schulter. Und Ginny hatte ein seltsames Gespür.

„Was hat er gesagt? Hermine?", wollte sie wissen, während sie Hermine hielt, ihren Rücken streichelte, und sie dann mit sanfter Gewalt zwang, sie anzusehen. „Ich bringe ihn dann persönlich um!", fuhr Ginny fort, denn Ginny schien praktisch damit gerechnet zu haben, ging Hermine untröstlich auf.

„Nein. Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte Hermine unter Tränen.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?"

„Er…- Alec will mich nicht", hauchte Hermine nur, und Ginnys Mund öffnete sich ungläubig, ehe sie Hermine wieder in ihre Arme zog.

„Was für ein Arschloch", murmelte Ginny fassungslos, und Hermine weinte nur noch mehr, weil sie nicht ertragen konnte, dass Ginny ihn beleidigte, wo es wahrscheinlich doch alles Hermines Schuld war. „Harry sucht ihn wochenlang, bringt ihn nach Hause, und du? Du wärst fast depressiv geworden, wegen diesem inkonsequenten Idioten!", fluchte sie aufgebracht. Hermine hoffte nur, Alec würde es nicht hören.

„Wir verschwinden hier. Ich muss nur noch einmal nach Pansy sehen, dann übernimmt Dean meine restliche Schicht." Und Hermine hob den Kopf von Ginnys Schulter.

„Pansy?", flüsterte sie heiser. Und Ginny sah sie wieder an, als fiele es ihr gerade ein.

„Pansy bekommt ihr Kind. Wahrscheinlich noch heute!", klärte Ginny sie auf. Hermine fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen.

„Was?", flüsterte sie aufgelöst, und Ginny nickte.

„Ja, ihre Wehen haben vor fünf Stunden eingesetzt", erwiderte Ginny. „Aber wir können einfach gehen, wenn-"

„-ich will sie sehen", sagte Hermine, und ihre Tränen versiegten. Sie wollte Pansy sehen.

Das wollte sie jetzt! Denn sie und Pansy saßen im selben Boot!

Und sie lief neben Ginny. Und sie dachte nicht nach. Sie fühlte sich so leer. Sie fühlte sich so alleine, wie nach Cedrics Tod. So verloren und so schrecklich einsam. Aber sie dachte an ihr Baby. Sie wusste, sie wäre nicht mehr lange allein. Und sie dachte an Pansy, und sie wusste nicht, woher die warmen Gefühle kamen, aber sie fühlte sich Pansy verbunden. Schrecklich verbunden. Denn auch Pansy war allein.

Sie erreichten den zweiten Stock, und fast wäre Hermine langsamer geworden. Denn vor dem Raum auf dem Flur, lehnte er an der Wand, ins Gespräch mit Blaise vertieft. Beide tranken irgendein Heißgetränk, und Hermine hörte das muntere Gespräch, die gute Laune, die von ihnen ausging. War sie echt, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, aber sie musste nun tapfer sein.

Und Ginny schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit, und Hermine zwang sich, ihn nicht anzusehen. Malfoy hatte nur Mitleid mit ihr gehabt. Alec hatte sich ebenfalls getäuscht, und sie wollte es nicht mehr hören. Die Männer konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben. All die falschen Entscheidungen brauchte sie nicht mehr.

Und sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, als Ginny klopfte, die Tür öffnete und Hermine einfach in das Zimmer schritt. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, aber sie hatte den Blick nicht gehoben, ihm kein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Als wäre er Luft. Als wäre er nicht mehr als Luft und könnte ihr niemals etwas anhaben.

Denn so war es jetzt. Es zählte nur noch ihr Kind. Sie zählte nicht mehr. Ihre Gefühle waren nebensächlich. Zeit, nicht mehr egoistisch zu sein.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett, in dem Pansy schwer atmete, mit roten Wangen und verschwitzten Strähnen, während Preston ihre Hand hielt. Sie erkannte Pansys Mutter, die sie im Gericht schon gesehen hatte, neben zwei weiteren Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten, und Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln musterten, aber es störte sie nicht.

„Pansy", sagte Hermine mit weiten Augen und kam näher. Pansy schien sie erst jetzt zu erkennen, während ihre Atmung abflachte.

„Hermine!", sagte sie heiser. „Was… was ist los?" Pansy schien zu sehen, dass Hermine geweint hatte. Aber Hermine zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge und kam näher.

„Gar nichts. Es ist soweit?", fragte sie lieber, und Preston machte ihr tatsächlich Platz. Pansy sah sie müde an.

„Ja, und ich sage dir, ich will gar nicht mehr", murmelte sie.

„Oh, nein!", sagte Hermine. „Es wird wunderbar sein, Pansy. Heute Abend wirst du dein Baby haben. Dann bist du nicht mehr allein!" Und ihr Blick auf Preston. „Aber… das bist du scheinbar ohnehin nicht mehr", ergänzte sie mit einem Lächeln. Pansys versuchte zu lachen, aber scheinbar überkamen sie die Schmerzen, und sie schrie so markerschütternd, dass es Hermine mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Nein, solche Schmerzen empfand sie definitiv noch nicht. Es war alles unangenehm und unbequem, aber das…- nein. Das hätte sie gemerkt!

Die Wehe schien zu vergehen, und erschöpft fiel Pansys Kopf zurück, während Preston ihr einen Eiswürfel auf die Zunge legte, den Pansy nur zu gerne zu lutschen schien.

„Ich bin ein Weichei", entschuldige sich Pansy schwer atmend bei ihr, während Ginny Pansy still untersuchte. Und dann nickte Ginny.

„Pansy, es ist soweit. Zehn Zentimeter geöffnet", bestätigte sie. Pansy wirkte fast überrascht. Ginny schickte ein Memo an die Schwestern und an Dean, und es flatterte mit papiernen Flügeln und immenser Geschwindigkeit aus dem Zimmer. „Alle bitte das Zimmer verlassen, außer der Coach", sagte Ginny. Und Hermine nahm an, Pansy wollte, dass Preston blieb. Zumindest wirkte Preston so, als würde er nicht gehen. Nie mehr. Nirgendwohin. Fast war es nett, dachte Hermine. So musste der Vater sein.

„Hermine", sagte Pansy eilig, ehe Hermine gehen konnte. Sie beugte sich näher zu Pansy hinab. Und Pansys Augen wirkten so offen und weit und ehrlich und traurig zugleich.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie, so dass nur Hermine sie verstehen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich…- alles, was ich getan habe", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. Und Hermine spürte ihre Tränen erneut. Teilweise wegen Pansys Ehrlichkeit, teilweise, weil es endlich soweit war, dass eine von ihnen das Kind bekam. Teilweise, weil Alec ihr Herz gebrochen hatte.

Und Hermine beugte sich hinab, umarmte Pansy fest, und sie wusste plötzlich, sie wollte Pansy als ihre Freundin in ihrem Leben haben.

„Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen", erwiderte Hermine unter Tränen. „Es ist alles gut, Pansy."

Und Pansy drückte sie dankbar, ehe Ginny sie mit sanfter Strenge ermahnte, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Hermine versicherte ihr an der Tür, dass Ginny für die Geburt bleiben sollte, und dass sie, Hermine, ebenfalls bleiben würde. Sie wollte das Baby sehen, wenn es da war.

Und dann verließ sie mit Pansys Mutter und den anderen Frauen das Zimmer. Blaise und Draco hatten aufgehört zu reden, standen erwartungsvoll an der Wand, und Hermine machte den Fehler ihn anzusehen. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich sofort. Alle Gelassenheit fiel augenblicklich von ihm ab, und hastig blickte sie zur Seite.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung mit Pansy?", fragte Blaise sie dann, und sie glaubte nicht, schon mal mit Blaise Zabini jemals gesprochen zu haben, es sei denn in Zaubertränke, wenn sie ihn nach irgendwelchen Zutaten gefragt hatte. Und auch das war höchst unwahrscheinlich.

„Mit…?", wiederholte sie und nickte dann. „Ja, es geht los. Sie… bekommt jetzt das Kind", sagte Hermine und wischte sich eilig die verräterischen Tränen von der Wange. „Preston ist bei ihr. Ich bin bloß… ein wenig emotional", flüsterte sie dann. Und Blaise wirkte schrecklich überfordert.

„Oh. Ok. Also… sind es gute Tränen?", vergewisserte er sich, und Hermine lächelte für Pansy.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, und Blaise atmete aus.

„Gut. Wirklich…gut- oh, Blaise Zabini, wir… kennen uns aus Hogwarts. Wenn auch… nicht direkt persönlich, äh…?" Er wandte sich fast hilfesuchend an Draco, aber Hermine nickte dann.

„Ich kenne dich, Blaise", räumte sie dann ein. Man kannte sich eben, wenn man im selben Jahrgang war.

„Ahem…" Blaise schien es alles schrecklich unangenehm zu sein. „Die Sache mit dem Krieg, äh…" Wieder sah er Draco an, dessen Augenbraue mittlerweile in die Höhe gewandert war. „Meine Eltern haben nie einen Muggel gefoltert oder getötet!", sagte er schnell. „Mein Vater ist ohnehin schon tot!", ergänzte er hastig, mit einem gekünstelten Lachen, das ihm fast im Halse stecken blieb, und schluckte dann, wusste scheinbar nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Äh, ok?", erwiderte sie langsam.

„Wow", entfuhr es Draco tatsächlich, und er schien von Blaises Talent, Sachen noch unangenehmer zu machen, ehrlich beeindruckt. Er nickte anerkennend. „Du warst aber schon mal unter Menschen?", vergewisserte sich Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Hey, ich will nur nicht, dass sie denkt, ich wäre… ich wäre… einer von diesen Reinblütern!", sagte er schnell. „Immerhin… ist sie… sie bekommt… dein… also…?"

Und fast musste Hermine lächeln über so viele soziale Umgangsschwächen.

Draco schüttelte bestürzt den Kopf. „Hör auf zu reden", sagte er nur. Und sie sprachen nicht miteinander, ging Hermine auf, sie sprachen nur mit Blaise.

„Und… du bleibst hier?", wollte Blaise mittlerweile mit knallroten Wangen wissen, und sie nickte.

„Ja, ich denke, es dauert noch eine Weile. Bleibst du auch?"

Blaise seufzte schwer. „Nein, ich habe selber einen Schreihals zu Hause", antwortete er. „Vier, um genau zu sein", korrigierte er sich angespannt. „Astoria zieht mir die Ohren lang, wenn ich auch noch Zeit im Mungo verbringe, um zuzusehen, wie Pansy ihren Schreihals bekommt." Hermine musste ein wenig bestürzt aussehen, denn hastig ruderte er zurück. „Ich meine, ich liebe Kinder! Vor allem meine, Merlin, versteh mich nicht falsch!", sagte er hastig. „Es ist nur… Astoria ist- und ich liebe Astoria!", beteuerte er ebenfalls sofort, aber er seufzte danach schwer.

„Ich verstehe schon", räumte Hermine ein, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, dass sie es tat.

„Ich besuche Pansy, wenn das Kind da ist", beantwortete Blaise dann lächelnd ihre Frage. „Ich bin sowieso viel zu spät dran", fiel ihm wohl mit Schrecken auf, als er auf seine Uhr hinabblickte. „Du… bist auch bald soweit?", vergewisserte er sich etwas plump bei Hermine, mit knappem Blick auf ihren Bauch.

Diese nickte nur. Blaise war ein seltsamer Charakter, dachte sie verwirrt. Und Blaise wandte sich dann an Draco. „Bleibst du auch, oder…?" Er ließ die Frage offen im Raum stehen. Draco mied ihren Blick, aber dann antwortete er.

„Ich muss auch los. Geh ruhig vor. Wir haben ohnehin verschiedene Wege." Und seine Worte ließen Hermine annehmen, er würde noch einen Moment länger hier bleiben. Sie wusste nur nicht, warum, und ihr Herz schlug jetzt schon schneller. Und Hermine sah ihn an. Und vielleicht war es eine Strafe des Universums, dachte sie. Hätte sie nicht mit ihm geschlafen, vielleicht hätte Alec sie dann ja gewollt. Vielleicht waren es alles kosmische Fügungen.

Und tatsächlich herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, bis Blaise um die nächste Kurve gebogen war. Sie waren allein. Pansys Mutter und ihre Bekannten waren wohl in die Kantine gegangen oder nach Hause. Hermine wusste nicht, ob Pansys Mutter tatsächlich blieb und wartete. Sie war ihr nicht besonders nett vorgekommen. Und Hermine setzte sich vor den schallgeschützten Raum auf den unbequemen Stuhl, denn es war noch schlimmer sprachlos vor Draco zu stehen. Außerdem tat ihr Rücken langsam weh, vom Stehen.

„Du hast geweint", sagte er schließlich, ohne jede Warnung. Langsam hob sie den Blick zu seinem Gesicht, denn es wäre albern, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da.

„War das… eine Frage?", wollte sie dann wissen, aber es klang wie eine Feststellung, denn seine Stimme war am Ende des Satzes nicht hoch gegangen.

„Nein", bestätigte er nur, und sie mied seinen Blick wieder.

„Ich sagte schon, Pansys Schwangerschaft hat-"

„-davor", unterbrach er sie ernst. Und dann schwieg sie wieder. Davor? Wovor? Bevor sie zu Pansy reingegangen war? Hatte er sie so genau angesehen?! Und was sollte sie darauf sagen?

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", stritt sie seine Worte ab, und hörte ihn ausatmen.

„Und?" Er klang abgehackter, er klang kälter. „Wie geht es deinem Traumtypen?", wollte er abfällig wissen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Und sie risss ich innerlich zusammen, denn Draco ging es überhaupt nichts an! Nichts ging ihn mehr irgendetwas an, was ihr Gefühlsleben betraf!

„Es geht ihm besser", sagte sie also.

„Super", erwiderte er lakonisch. „Hochzeit schon geplant?", ergänzte er knapp, und sie hob den Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht, um zu erkennen, dass sich seine Oberlippe leicht gekräuselt hatte.

„Geht dich das irgendetwas an?", wollte sie zorniger wissen, und er nickte dann selbstgerecht.

„Offen gesagt frage ich nur, um zu erfahren, ob ich aus der Pflicht entlassen bin", erwiderte er dann, und ihre Stirn runzelte sich wütend.

„Und welche Pflicht sollte das sein, Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich bissig, denn sie hasste seine nonchalante Art gerade.

„Na ja, das was Preston gerade bei Pansy veranstaltet", bemerkte er mit einem Kopfrucken Richtung Krankenzimmer. Hermines Mund öffnete sich kurz perplex. „Händchen halten, gut zureden, Eiswürfel besorgen und wie der letzte Idiot warten, dass es soweit ist?"

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich jemanden wie dich bei der Geburt meines Kindes dabei haben möchte?", entfuhr es ihr fast empört, aber etwas an diesen Worten versetzte ihr einen kurzen Stich. Einen sehr kurzen. Fast war es… Enttäuschung? War es das? Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich.

Ein Schatten schien sich kurz über sein Gesicht zu legen, und Kälte erreichte seine eisgrauen schneller, als sie angenommen hatte.

„Ich bin der Letzte, der dabei sein will, aber wenn dein Traumtyp ohnehin hier residiert, wird er wohl den kurzen Abstecher machen können", antwortete er. Und sie war so wütend. Und sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie Draco gerade anlog, dass sie und Alec keinen Kontakt mehr haben würden, denn auch Alec wollte sie nicht mehr. Und sie wollte erst recht weinen, weil sie alleine ihr Kind bekommen würde – denn das war sowieso so geplant gewesen! Sie war so schrecklich emotional geworden! Sie bekam es alleine. Warum auch nicht, Merlin noch mal? So war es geplant gewesen, so würde es eben sein.

„War das alles, was du wolltest?", wollte sie scharf von ihm wissen, und er nickte verächtlich.

„Das war alles."

Und er sah sie nicht mehr an, wandte sich ab und verließ den Flur.

„Jetzt sind wir allein", murmelte sie leise. Und eine einsame Träne rollte über ihre Wange, als sie ihre Hände über ihre Bauchwölbung legte, fast liebevoll. „Wir warten auf Pansys Baby. Vielleicht… werdet ihr ja die besten Freunde?", flüsterte sie mit stockendem Atem, aber jedes Lächeln verursachte noch mehr Tränen. „Wäre das nicht super?", flüsterte sie. Ihr seid noch nicht ganz da, aber vielleicht ist es ja kosmisch vorherbestimmt, Scorpius?", flüsterte sie stumm.

Es würde ihr gefallen, wenn es so kommen würde, dachte sie und schloss die Augen, um nicht mehr nachzudenken.

Sie war längst eingeschlafen, als es endlich soweit war. Sanft wurde sie wach gestupst. Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Ist… ist er da?", fragte sie Ginny eilig und blinzelte in das künstliche Licht auf dem Krankenhausflur. Ginny trug schon keinen Kittel mehr.

„Ja", bestätigte sie leise, mit einem Lächeln. „Ein gesunder, kleiner Junge." Hermine lächelte erleichtert. „Aber Pansy ist bereits eingeschlafen. Wir besuchen sie wann anders, ok?", ergänzte Ginny sanft.

„Wie… heißt er?", wollte Hermine wissen, als Ginny ihr aus dem unbequemen Stuhl half.

„Willam Preston Parkinson", sagte Ginny feierlich, und Hermine musste lächeln. Ja. Das war ein schöner Name. Sie hatte sich mit dem Namen Scorpius nicht angefreundet. Noch überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte Sorge, dass es nicht sein Name sein würde, würde sie ihn erst einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber sie verdrängte diese Sorge erst mal.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie Ginny, während diese den Arm um sie gelegt hatte und sie Richtung Aufzüge gingen.

„Fünf nach acht", sagte diese. Es war noch gar nicht so spät, aber Hermine war hundemüde. „Und ich habe die Kutsche gerufen, und heute schläfst du bei uns! Harry hat gekocht", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. Hermine lehnte sich gegen ihre beste Freundin und hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen. Sie wollte heute nicht alleine sein.

Heute noch nicht.


	38. Chapter 38

38\. The Fear

 _„_ _Do one thing every day that scares you._ _"_

 ** _Eleanor Roosevelt_**

Er hatte wieder lange wach gelegen. Und sein Hotelzimmer schien ihm mittlerweile viel zu klein, dabei war er bereits in die Suite umgezogen. Seitdem er in ihrem Haus gewohnt hatte, erschien ihm vieles zu klein.

Und sie hatte gestern geweint, als sie zu Pansys Zimmer gekommen war. Er hatte es gesehen, ob sie es abstritt oder nicht. Irgendetwas war passiert. Aber es war nicht sein Problem. Es war nie seins gewesen. Jemanden wie ihn.

Jemanden wie ihn wollte sie nicht dabeihaben.

Nein. Natürlich nicht, dachte er bitter.

Und dann würde ihr Traumtyp an ihrem Bett stehen, zuhören, wie sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie und sein Kind in seinen Armen halten, wenn es zur Welt kam.

Kein Wunder, dass er lange wach gelegen hatte! Diese Gedanken waren einfach nur frustrierend! Einfach nur erschütternd.

Was sie wohl tat? Was sie wohl dachte? War sie wohl allein? Aber wer sollte in ihrem Haus sein. Ihr Typ bekam noch eine Therapie, wenn er den Artikel richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte natürlich alles lang und breit getreten, mit einem zweiseitigen Interview mit Potter persönlich. Merlin, wen interessierte es? Draco war so gereizt gewesen, dass er den _Propheten_ nach nur einer Seite weggeworfen hatte.

Er würde Pansy irgendwann die Tage besuchen. Aber er war gespannt auf das neue Leben, was Pansy geschaffen hatte. Er konnte es nicht leugnen.

Er saß alleine über seinem langweiligen Frühstück, beobachtete den kleinen Zeiger der Uhr, der von fünf auf sechs zuging, und dachte nach. Über die Zukunft, über sein Leben, über seine Rolle. Aber was für eine Rolle spielte er schon? Der Traumtyp würde in ihrem Haus wohnen. Und sein Sohn würde wahrscheinlich denken, er sei der Vater.

Und nicht er, Draco. Und würde Granger es richtig stellen? Würde sie? Draco war sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Sie hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Sie hatte sich bei ihm melden wollen, wenn sie etwas brauchte, aber er nahm, selbst wenn es so war, selbst wenn er der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt war, der ihr diese Sache beschaffen könnte, würde sie lieber schweigen, als mit ihm zu reden.

Es schlug ihm auf den Magen. Und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum. Er hatte Angst. Er hatte tatsächlich irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren Angst, dass er unbedeutend sein würde. Dass er all seine Gewohnheiten geändert hatte, und dass es vollkommen sinnlos war. Letztendlich.

Und er wusste nicht, warum es so beängstigend war. Dann… würde er gehen. Er würde neu anfangen. Wenn das hier doch nicht die richtige Entscheidung war, würde er die nächste Münze werfen. Die nächste Entscheidung treffen.

Was konnte er schon tun? Wenn sie Wehen bekäme, würde sie ihm Bescheid sagen? Er wusste, das würde sie nicht. Er würde sitzen, warten, und vielleicht teilte ihm Narzissa sogar die frohe Kunde mit.

Wer würde ihm schon Bescheid sagen? Ihre Freunde? Mit Sicherheit nicht! Potter sprach nicht mit ihm, Weasley stritt sich lieber mit ihm – Potters Frau? Das bezweifelte er auch stark. Pansy? Nicht mal Pansy traute er noch zu, dass sie ihn informierte. Sie war seine Exfreundin, und sie hatte ihm wahrscheinlich gar nichts mitzuteilen, wenn er denn ignorierte, dass Granger nur wegen Pansy sein Kind bekam.

Und es fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf. Zum aller ersten Mal in seinem gesamten Leben.

Er war allein. Er war immer allein gewesen. Er hatte niemandem genug vertraut, um seine Schwächen zu zeigen. Es war alles immer nur eine große Show. Die Malfoy-Show. Es gab eine große Einlage zu Beginn, er überzeugte durch heiße Luft, und der Mittelteil war schon das Ende. Es gab keine großen Wendungen, kein überraschendes Ende, nein.

Es war immer gleich. Er nahm sich, was er wollte, und sobald irgendetwas auch nur ansatzweise ernster wurde, stieg er aus.

Er packte seine Koffer und verschwand. Und würde es dieses Mal anders sein? Was machte er sich vor? Dass das Kind ihn jedes Mal wieder erkannte? Und was, wenn er einen Monat nicht kam? Konnte er es sich dann nicht gleich sparen?

Und was, wenn? Was, wenn er ging? Granger interessierte es nicht! Seine Eltern dann wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr, denn dann hätten sie ihn mit einem frischen, neuen Kind ersetzt, dass sie formen und erziehen konnten.

Niemand brauchte ihn wirklich. Pansy hatte ihn nie wirklich gebraucht! Merlin, sie war sogar ohne ihn schwanger geworden! Er hatte nie irgendetwas beigetragen. Zu gar nichts. Nur zu diesem Kind. Zu Grangers Kind. Und er war von Anfang an ungewollt gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht dabei haben wollen.

Und jetzt saß er alleine in den frühen Morgenstunden in der größten Suite in ganz London und hatte sich noch sie so beklommen und eingeengt gefühlt.

Manchmal lag hinter all den Dingen kein großer Zauber, kein Moment, der alles änderte.

Draco war nur heiße Luft hinter seiner Fassade. Er schloss die Augen.

Und nicht mal für sich selbst konnte er wirklich sorgen. Er lebte nicht gesund, er lebte nicht bewusst, er achtete auf nichts. Und wenn Granger ihn abwies, dann konnte er nicht einmal auf das Kind achten. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er nicht zu müde war, noch einen Versuch zu starten, sich noch einmal aufdrängen sollte, denn irgendwann begann selbst das größte Ego von allen zu bröckeln. Selbst sein endloser Vorrat an blauäugiger Selbstsucht schien sich dem Ende zuzuneigen.

Verflucht episch, nicht wahr, dachte er bitter und musste sich selber belächeln.

Musste er selber erst in irgendwelchen Mienen verloren gehen, um Beachtung zu erlangen? Damit die Zeitungen über ihn schrieben? Damit sich irgendein Mädchen verzehrte vor Sehnsucht?

Musste er gehen, um wiederkommen zu können?

War er nie wirklich fort gewesen? War man erst fort, wenn man gar nicht gehen wollte? War das der Trick? Konnte man sich erst selber finden und sich selber begreifen, wenn man aufhörte, davonzulaufen, und einfach begann, zu suchen?

Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste eigentlich gar nichts.

Er würde seine Sachen aus ihrem Haus holen. Oder holen lassen. Das wäre vielleicht sicherer. Er hatte es versaut. Er war so weit gegangen, wie er gehen konnte, wie er immer gegangen war. Und wenn er aussteigen wollte, dann wäre es jetzt verdammte Eisenbahn, denn jeden Tag könnte sie das Kind bekommen. Sie hatte doch alles gesehen, was er zu bieten hatte. Und sie sprach nicht mehr mit ihm!

Und wie viel war es wert? Was war es wert, dass er das Leben in ihr gespürt hatte?

Er stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er war gut für absolut gar nichts. Und er begriff, was Granger wahrscheinlich schon vor neun Monaten begriffen hatte….

Das Kind wäre ohne ihn besser dran, als es mit ihm jemals sein könnte.

Sollte es einen anderen Vater haben. Einen Vater der ums Überleben gekämpft hatte, nur um wieder bei ihr zu sein. Bei Granger. Denn Draco nahm an, dass das seine Gedanken gewesen sein mussten. Wäre er verloren gegangen, dann…

Dann?

Er hob verstört den Kopf. Dann hätte er nur zurück gefunden, weil der Gedanke an Granger ihn am Leben gehalten hätte? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, dachte er verstört. Aber es war das Bild, was er von ihrem verwegenen Traumtypen hatte. Selbstlos, unverwundbar, und er würde sie lieben.

Denn er wusste, darauf kam es an. Und er könnte es nicht. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er das Kind lieben konnte, Merlin noch mal! Er hatte es noch nie versucht, und er hatte zu viel Angst, es zu versuchen. Und selbst er fand Grangers Geschichte traurig. Denn sie hatte ihren Partner gefunden gehabt. Sie hatte das, wonach Draco vergeblich suchte.

Und vielleicht bekam sie mit ihrem Typen eine neue Chance.

Und er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der es zerstörte, dachte er unwillkürlich. Sie hatte wochenlange gewartet, dass der totgeglaubte Kerl wiederkam. Und Merlin, tatsächlich kam er das. Und nur eine einzige Person störte das glückliche Bild.

Und das war er.

Und er wollte nicht. Und es ging nicht mal um ihn. Es ging nicht mal darum, dass es ihn zerriss, wenn er daran dachte, was gespürt hatte, wenn er ihren Unterleib berührt hatte! Nein, es ging darum, dass er nicht mehr wollte, dass sie weinte. Warum auch immer sie gestern geweint hatte, er nahm an, er war in ihren Gedanken nicht weit entfernt von diesem Grund gewesen.

Es war ein bitterer Geschmack. Selbstlos sein war nichts für ihn. Vielleicht für Potter. Oder ihren Typen. Aber es schmeckte ihm nicht gut.

Und vielleicht war die richtig Entscheidung nicht, für das Kind da zu sein.

Vielleicht war die einzig richtige Entscheidung von Anfang an gewesen, Granger verflucht noch mal von seiner Anwesenheit zu verschonen?

Denn er brachte kein Glück. Er brachte nur Tränen und Wut.

Und es wurde Zeit, zu gehen. Nicht, weil er wollte. Zum ersten Mal nicht, weil er es wollte.

Nein. Sondern weil sie glücklich sein sollte. Weil Hermine glücklich sein sollte.

Und wenn Draco einen letzten Gang antrat, dann würde er zu ihrem Typen gehen und ihm klarmachen, dass er zumindest der bessere Mann für Granger sein sollte. Wenn Draco es schon nicht konnte.

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte Ginny plötzlich merklich kleinlaut wissen.

„Was ich gesagt habe", murmelte Ron dem Küchentresen entgegen. Hermine war noch nicht wach, und Ginny, Ron und er führten ein Krisengespräch. Aber Harry war noch nicht über die schlimmste Nachricht hinweg.

„Alec will sie nicht? Hat er das gesagt?", wollte er ungläubig wissen, und Ginny nickte.

„Hermine war so erschüttert", erwiderte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, bevor sie sich wieder an Ron wandte. „Ich kann das nicht glauben, Ron!", sagte sie wieder. „Hermine und… Malfoy?", entfuhr es ihr, mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem Blick, der ihnen bedeutete, wie absolut abwegig sie es fand.

„Na ja", begann Harry etwas ratlos, „vielleicht-" Aber, Merlin, nein! Er konnte nicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er konnte es nicht mal denken! Aber… eigentlich hatte er es Hermine schon damals gesagt. Wenn Alec nicht mehr wiederkäme, wäre wenigstens Malfoy da.

Aber das… konnte er nicht laut sagen. Er konnte nicht.

„Was?", wollte Ron skeptisch wissen, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach nichts", sagte er dann. Aber Ginny schien ihn zu verstehen.

„Hermine und Malfoy", sagte sie wieder. „Du meinst…"

„Nein!", sagte Ron sofort. „Auf gar keinen Fall!", sagte er, mit fester Stimme.

„Wenn sie… ihn mag?", versuchte es Ginny, aber angewidert verzog sich ihr Mund. „Merlin, Malfoy?", wiederholte sie ungläubig, und Ron blickte wieder unglücklich nach unten. „Es wäre… sehr praktisch. Rein theoretisch", ergänzte sie eilig.

„Wieso? Nur weil er der Vater ist?", entgegnete Ron, und wieder sah er ihn unglücklich an. „Harry, das siehst du nicht auch so, oder?"

„Ich…- keine Ahnung, Ron. Wenn er sie mag?"

„Er sie mag?", wiederholte Ron. „Nein, tut er nicht!"

„Man hat doch keinen Sex, wenn man den anderen nicht mag", entfuhr es Ginny sofort. „Also wird da irgendetwas sein", sagt sie bestimmt. „Etwas, was wir nicht sehen. Oder irgendjemand sonst", schloss sie abwesend.

„Und jetzt?" Ron sah wieder hilflos auf. „Jetzt will Alec Hermine nicht, und wir greifen auf das nächstbeste zurück, was nicht wirklich das Nächstbeste ist?" Er sah sie an.

„Wir greifen nicht darauf zurück. Vielleicht ist es… einfach da?"

„Wieso tut Alec das?" Harry kam nicht darüber hinweg. „Als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, war er Feuer und Flamme für Hermine. Er hat mir gesagt, sie sei die eine. Ich begreife es nicht."

„Katastrophen können Menschen ändern", bemerkte Ginny achselzuckend.

„Ginny, wir sind in einer Katastrophe aufgewachsen", erinnerte er sie mit entsprechend erhobenen Augenbrauen, „falls du es verdrängst. Und ich habe nie-"

„-du hast mich verlassen, Harry Potter!", unterbrach sie ihn eisig.

„Um dich zu beschützen!", rechtfertigte er sich sofort.

„Vielleicht tut Alec dasselbe?", mutmaßte Ron. „Vielleicht hat er nur Angst!"

„Aber wieso?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht."

„Wie kommt ein Mann, der drei Wochen alleine durch einen Bergstollen wandert, zu dem Schluss, doch nicht das Mädchen heiraten zu wollen, was er angeblich liebt?"

„Vielleicht ist er ein Arschloch?", vermutete Ron zornig. „All die Zeit! All die Zeit, die wir geopfert haben!"

„Aber das haben wir nicht getan, unter dem Versprechen, dass er bei Hermine bleibt", erinnerte ihn Harry streng. Ron verzog den Mund.

„Ich schon", erwiderte er grimmig.

„Ich begreife es auch nicht", bestätigte Ginny.

Sie hörten die Treppenstufen, und nach einer halben Minute stand Hermine in der Tür. Es war gerade mal acht Uhr.

„Hey, morgen", begrüßte sie sie. Ginny kam sofort zu ihr, umarmte sie, begrüßte ihren riesigen Bauch, und Hermine setzte sich gähnend zu ihnen.

„Worüber reden wir?", wollte Hermine wissen, und Ron tauschte einen Blick mit ihm und Ginny.

„Über nichts", murmelte Ron dann grimmig. Hermine blickte von ihm zu Ron.

„Ok?", sagte sie, verzog den Mund, und ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren prallen Bauch.

„Wie geht es dir?", wechselte Harry erleichtert das Thema. Hermine seufzte auf.

„Alles tut weh. Mein Rücken, meine Füße. Es wird langsam unbequem", sagte sie dann.

„Also, du jammerst wesentlich weniger rum als Ginny", bemerkte Ron schließlich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach wirklich, Ron?", wollte seine Frau gefährlich ruhig wissen. „Lass mich meinen Zauberstab holen und dir einen Uterus verpassen. Mal sehen, wie sehr du lachen würdest, wenn-"

„-uägh!", entfuhr es Ron. „Wag es bloß nicht, du-"

„-Kinder, es reicht!", mischte sich Harry nachsichtig ein. Ginny und Ron stritten sich immer noch wie vor zwanzig Jahren. Missmutige Stille trat unter den Geschwistern ein, und Hermine bestrich sich ein Brot. Harry überlegte, ob es angebracht wäre, Hermine auf Alec anzusprechen, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig wurde.

Wenn sie es nicht ansprach, dann würde es Harry auch nicht tun.

„Wir könnten gleich eine Runde drehen? Es würde helfen, deine Schwangerschaft ein wenig zu verküzen, das Baby in die richtige Psotion bringen?", schlug Ginny schließlich vor. Hermine nickte lächelnd.

„Wieso nimmst du nicht den Zauberstab und hext es raus? Keine Schmerzen, keine ekligen Flüssigkeiten?" Ron sah seine Schwester auffordernd an.

„Ja. Mum hätte es so mit dir machen sollen, du Primatenhirn", merkte sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Hey! Es war ein guter Vorschlag, um ihr Schmerzen zu ersparen!", rechtfertigte sich Ron. „Selber Primatenhirn!", ergänzte er dann beleidigt.

„Die Schmerzen sind wichtig, Ron! Der Weg durch den Geburtenkanal bereitet das Kind auf-"

„-Igitt! Hör auf, ins Detail zu gehen, ok?", rief Ron wütend. „Ich wollte doch nur-!"

„-Leute!", unterbrach Harry beide wieder. Ginny und Ron sahen ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ron, vielleicht kommst du nicht mehr vorbei, wenn Ginny noch nicht ihre zweite Tasse Tee getrunken hat", schlug er kopfschüttelnd vor. Ginny schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Witzig, Liebling", zischte sie.

„Spazieren klingt gut!", mischte sich Hermine betont munter ein. Anscheinend gefiel ihr die normale Weasley-Stimmung um einiges besser als ihre eigene, stellte Harry beruhigt fest.

„Wir gehen spazieren?", plärrte James, der wohl endlich wach geworden war und im Pyjama die Treppe runter gesprungen kam. „Tante Mine, du bist so dick geworden!", lachte der Junge fröhlich, bevor er Hermine mit weiten Armen umarmte.

„Danke, James", erwiderte sie mit einem trockenen Lächeln und fuhr ihm durch die unordentlichen Haare.

„Der Charme kommt von der Weasley-Seite der Familie", murmelte Harry bedeutungsschwer in seinen Tee, und erntete von Ginny und Ron gleichermaßen feurige Blicke. Aber Hermine musste lachen. Und das war die Hauptsache. Zumindest für ihn.

Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie oft er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Nie bewusst. Und fast hatte es ihn Überwindung gekostet, den Brief an seinen Vater mit dem Kauz abzuschicken. Nur fast. Er hatte den Job gekündigt, ohne eine umfassende Erklärung, ohne sich zu rechtfertigen. Sein Vater hielt ohnehin das wenigste von ihm.

Er hatte sogar schon das Hotelzimmer verlassen, und nichts hielt ihn mehr hier. Gar nichts. Und er wusste noch nicht, wohin er wollte. Es führte ihn nirgendwohin.

Er wollte bleiben, aber er wusste, er durfte nicht, denn er brachte nur Unglück. Wo war er noch nicht gewesen, überlegte er, während er das Mungo betrat.

Bangkok? Neuseeland? Dehli?

Und missmutig schritt er durch die Halle des Hospitals. Krankenhäuser hatten ihm noch nie zugesagt. Zu viele Kranke. Er blickte hinab auf die Marke, die er bekommen hatte. Siebter Stock, Zimmer 702. Sollte nicht schwer zu finden sein, nahm er an, während er den Aufzug betrat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das hier tat. Vielleicht wollte er ihn noch mal sehen, sich noch mal vergewissern, dass Dermont besser für sie geeignet war, als er. Vielleicht wollte er ihm verdeutlichen, dass er es ihm gestattete, seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Denn etwas anderes war es für Draco nicht. Denn es war sein Anrecht. Es war sein Platz. Er war der Vater des Kindes. Und wenn dieser Typ schon nicht um Erlaubnis fragte, dann würde Draco ihm aber deutlich machen, dass es das eigentlich sein müsste, was er zu tun hätte.

Der Aufzug hielt, und Draco betrat den nächsten weißen Flur, der nach Ammoniak und scharfen Flüchen roch. Er trug relativ legere Kleidung, denn er wollte keinen Anzug zum Reisen tragen. Also trug er Jeans, ein dunkles Shirt und ein schlichtes Jackett. Es wurde langsam wärmer. Seine übrigen Sachen waren eingelagert bei _Wendel's & Brook's_. Zur Sicherheit.

Natürlich hatte er noch sein Apartment in Paris. Aber dorthin wollte er nicht zurück.

Er würde es bei Gelegenheit auflösen.

Schon stand er vor der verhängnisvollen Tür. Und Draco nahm an, Granger hatte ihrem Traumtypen nichts von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht erzählt. Und Draco würde es ihm gerne auf die Nase binden, ihn praktisch ins offene Messer laufen lassen, aber ihretwegen würde er es nicht tun. Merlin, er war weich geworden.

Er klopfte zweimal. Mehr gönnte er ihm nicht.

„Ja?", vernahm er dumpf die Stimme aus dem Innern. Und dann öffnete er die Tür mit einem Ruck, denn er wollte dieses unangenehme Treffen hinter sich bringen, was er sich selber auferlegt hatte.

Dermont lag in einem Einzelzimmer, in einem deprimierend weißen Bett, und Überraschung zeichnete seine Züge. Fast hatte Draco erwartet, Granger hier vorzufinden. Und fast war er enttäuscht, dass er sie nicht noch einmal sah.

„Hey", rang sich Draco schließlich ab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnerst, ich-"

„-Draco Malfoy", bestätigte der Mann schließlich nickend. Und Draco hatte beschlossen, ihn zu duzen. Immerhin würde dieser Mann sich um seinen Sohn kümmern. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte kurz vor Bitterkeit.

„Ja", erwiderte Draco dann. Und er fuhr sich unschlüssig über die Haare. Sollte er ihn fragen, wie es ihm ging? Interessierte es ihn wirklich? Nein. Tat es nicht. „Es… es geht um Gr- es geht um Hermine", korrigierte er sich dann, und der Name schmeckte seltsam auf seiner Zunge. Dermonts Stirn kräuselte sich leicht. Noch immer wirkte er ein wenig blass, ein wenig abgemagert, aber Draco nahm an, in wenigen Tagen hätte die Magie ihn wieder hergestellt.

„Hör zu, wenn es darum geht, was ich gesagt habe, dann-", begann Dermont abwehrend, aber Draco wollte nicht, dass er sprach.

„-ich will dir lediglich mitteilen, dass ich nicht in eurem Weg stehen werde. Dass ich… gehe", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Denn das ist es, was sie will." Und irgendwie erwartete er von diesem Mann den Hauch von Ehrfurcht und Dankbarkeit über seine Worte, aber Ratlosigkeit zeichnete seine Züge.

„Ok?", erwiderte Dermont schließlich unschlüssig. „Ahem…", machte er dann und setzte sich weiter in seinem Bett auf. „Allerdings…", fuhr er ein wenig zögerlich fort, und Draco gefiel es nicht, wie unbeteiligt dieser Typ war. Ja sicher, er war verschollen gewesen, hatte sich durch Todesängste gekämpft, aber wenn Draco Malfoy einem eröffnete, dass er den Rückzug antrat, dann war das ein epischer Moment, und kein Moment, den man mit Stottern zubrachte.

„Was?", schnappte Draco also, ein wenig zu scharf.

„Ich… bin nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen", erklärte Dermont dann ruhig. Dracos Mund öffnete sich leicht überfordert, und – was?!

„Du…?" Er starrte ihn an. Was? Das hatte Granger ihm nicht gesagt! „Was?!" Er konnte keinen zusammenhängenden Satz formulieren, denn er begriff nicht ganz.

„Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern dich das etwas angeht, aber sie und ich… sind nicht mehr zusammen. Also…"

„Aber… der Ring", entfuhr es Draco perplex, und Dermonts Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr.

„Woher weißt du davon?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen, aber Draco ging darauf nicht ein.

„Du hast ihr einen Ring gegeben, oder nicht?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

„Ja, aber… ich habe meine Meinung geändert." Dermont schien nicht weiter über dieses Thema reden zu wollen, denn er wirkte merklich verschlossen.

„Du hast deine…?" Draco starrte den Mann lediglich an. Er hatte seine Meinung geändert? Und das hatte er einer hochschwangeren Frau so gesagt? Deshalb hatte sie geweint, ging Draco plötzlich auf! Deshalb war sie so… völlig neben sich gewesen! Und Draco konnte die nächsten Worte nicht verhindern, denn Granger war vor scheiß Schuldgefühlen vergangen! Und alles für gar nichts! „Du bist ein Arschloch", entfuhr es Draco kopfschüttelnd, fast tonlos. Seine Fäuste hatten sich geballt, denn er war kurz davor, diesem Arschloch die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen! Dermont sah ihn zornig an.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", fuhr er ihn plötzlich an. „Seit wann muss ich mich vor wildfremden Menschen rechtfertigen? Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung, ok?"

„Nicht meine-?", wiederholte Draco freudlos, unterbrach sich aber und kam näher. „Nein, verdammte Scheiße! Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung! Wäre es meine verfluchte Entscheidung gewesen, dann hätte ich mir Hermine genommen, und sie verdammt noch mal behalten, anstatt mir auch noch Vorwürfe zu machen, wie ein kompletter Vollidiot! Wegen eines Arschlochs wie dir!", knurrte er fassungslos.

„Du solltest verschwinden!", informierte ihn Dermont, der nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, der auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Du willst mich verfluchen, ist das dein Ernst?", fuhr Draco ihn wütend an, und er hasste diesen Typen!

„Verpiss dich!", rief Dermont aus, während er den Zauberstab umklammerte und die schwache Hand auf ihn richtete.

„Nur zu gerne, Arschloch", gab Draco kalt zurück. „Und komm ihr ja nicht mehr zu nahe, hast du mich verstanden?", ergänzte er, und wusste, er verhielt sich ziemlich besitzergreifend dafür, dass er vor fünf Minuten noch das Land hatte verlassen wollen. Dafür, dass er und Granger kein Wort sprachen und sie ihn wahrscheinlich hasste. Aber das war ihm gerade scheiß egal, denn wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass dieses Arschloch ihr wehgetan hatte, dann würde er noch den Kopf verlieren.

Inkonsequenter Wichser. Das war Alec Dermont. Und für so einen Mistkerl hatte Draco den Platz räumen wollen?! Unfassbar! Und wieso hatte es Granger ihm nicht gesagt?

Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie als Mitleids-Fick bezeichnet hatte, teilte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein schmerzhaft bitter mit.

Und dann wandte er sich ab.

Es war alles egal. Er wollte zu ihr.

Und sei es nur, um sich anschreien zu lassen! Sei es nur deshalb. Sei es nur, um sie zu ärgern, um sie aufzuregen, bis sie rote Wangen vor Wut bekam.

Und fast war ihm leicht ums Herz, als er überlegte, dass er seinen Sohn nicht aufgeben würde! Dass er nicht fortmusste, um wiederzukommen! Dass er einfach ein letztes Mal seine scheiß Grenzen überschreiten würde. Auch wenn sie ihn jetzt gerade verabscheute.

Kein anderer Mann stand in seinem scheiß Weg! Das war eigentlich alles, was er wissen musste, bevor er zu ihr ging.

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Hospital.


	39. Chapter 39

39\. The second Baby

 _„_ _He didn't know why, but seeing her made him feel like a man._

 _She was something out of a dream –_

 _a dream in which he was not a spoiled young prince, but a king._ _"_

 ** _Sarah J. Maas_**

Fast war es kindisch von ihr gewesen, aber sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass auf dem Spaziergang mit Harry und Ron und Ginny ihre Wehen einsetzen würden. Dann hätten ihre Freunde sie ins Mungo bringen können, wären bei ihr geblieben, und alles wäre so, wie es sein sollte.

Aber so war es nicht gekommen. Ihre Wehen ließen weiterhin auf sich warten. Und ja, es waren noch ein paar Tage Zeit, aber Pansy hatte Glück gehabt und hatte ihr Baby eher bekommen! Wieso hatte Hermine dieses Glück nicht, fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Worauf wartete das Baby denn noch?

Und sie hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt, noch einmal ins Mungo zu gehen, Pansy zu besuchen. Sie würde es verschieben müssen, denn Müdigkeit hatte sie nach dem Spaziergang erfasst, so massiv, dass sie im Stehen hätte einschlafen können.

Und als sie gehört hatte, dass Lavender sich zum Nachmittag im Hause der Potters angekündigt hatte, hatte sich Hermine kurz dazu entschlossen, die Kutsche nach Hause zu bestellen, denn sie hatte keine Lust auf Lavender, auch wenn er Rons Frau gegenüber höchstwahrscheinlich unfair war.

Aber sie durfte sich ihre Meinung leisten, denn sie war hochschwanger. Und sie war allein.

Allerdings hatte Harry ihr den Befehl erteilt, beim kleinsten Hinweis auf die Geburt, die Paramagier zu rufen, und sich ins Mungo befördern zu lassen.

Und sie hatte sich aus dem Innern der Kutsche gehievt und schlurfte nun den Weg zurück zu ihrem kleinen Haus, während eine Hand beruhigend über ihren Bauch fuhr.

Sie hielt vor der Haustür inne. Würde sie wohl traurig werden, wenn sie jetzt in die Einsamkeit zurückkehrte? Sie hatte keinen Alec mehr. Und sie hatte lieber hier sein wollen, als in der Gesellschaft ihrer verheirateten Freunde. Und selbst Pansy war nicht mehr allein. Nur sie war noch allein.

Und sie seufzte leise auf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wärmten sie ungemein. Der Frühling war längst gekommen. Das Gras müsste gemäht werden, stellte sie beschämt fest. Und kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihre Eltern anrufen sollten, ob sie sagen sollte, sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Aber war es nicht so, dass sie es beweisen musste? Hatte sie ihren Eltern nicht vor all diesen Monaten einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie gut sie alleine sein konnte?

Und wenn ihre Mutter dann erfuhr, dass Alec sie nicht wollte…. Nein. Hermine könnte das jetzt nicht erklären. Sie wusste ja selber nicht, warum er sie nicht wollte.

Und mit schwerem Herzen betrat sie ihr Haus allein.

Alles war, wie sie es zurückgelassen hatte. Niemand war hier. Obwohl…

… sie schritt langsam den Flur hinab, denn sie hörte Geräusche aus seinem Zimmer. War er hier? Aber wie sollte er? Er hatte keinen Schlüssel! Kurz erschrak sie, als ein kleines Geschöpf vor der Tür entlangwuselte.

Elfen. Die Elfen waren hier und packten seine Sachen zurück in Kisten. Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam. Die Elfen schenkten ihr kaum Beachtung, setzten ihre Arbeite fort, und Hermine wunderte es nicht wirklich. Aber dennoch machte es sie wütend.

„Was tut ihr da?", fuhr sie die kleinen Geschöpfe an. „Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen?", wollte sie böse wissen, und die Geschöpfe zuckten zusammen.

Hastig verneigten sich ein paar vor ihr, was ihr unangenehm war.

„Wir wollen nicht stören, Miss! Wollen nur die Sachen vom Master holen, Miss! Tun nichts Böses!", erklärte eine Elfe hastig, aber Hermine verzog den Mund. Sie hasste es, dass in diesem Haus die Leute ständig ein und aus marschierten.

Und sie wandte sich ab, denn sie wollte garantiert nicht hier sitzen und zusehen, wie die Elfen sein Zimmer leerräumten! Und es war nicht sein Zimmer! Ahrg!

Wütend hatte sie sich abgewandt und zog ihre Haustür wieder auf. So etwas erlaubten sich auch nur die Elfen der Malfoys! Brachen einfach bei ihr ein, um –

-Malfoy!

Er schien eben appariert zu sein, und kam auf ihr Gartentor zu, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Lust! Was tat er hier? Wollte er sie wieder anfahren, wegen irgendetwas? Und er wusste ja nicht, dass sie nicht mehr mit Alec zusammen war.

Also durfte er sowieso nicht mehr hier hinkommen! So schnell sie ihre Füße trugen stürmte sie Richtung Gartentor und verließ ihr Grundstück zornig.

„Granger!", rief er und folgte ihr, aber sie hielt nicht an. „Wo läufst du hin, verdammt?" Aber sie hielt nicht an, aber nur zu schnell hatte er sie eingeholt, versperrte ihr den Weg und widerwillig hielt sie inne. „Granger, was-?"

„-deine verdammten Elfen kommen in mein Haus, wann immer sie wollen?", unterbrach sie ihn, wütender als beabsichtig. „Du kannst nicht mal deine Sachen selber abholen?", fuhr sie ihn an, und kurz huschte Verwirrung über seine Züge.

„Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?", fragte er sie direkt, und sie war selber in diese Falle getappt. Nein, wäre es ihr nicht. Darum ging es auch überhaupt nicht, dachte sie wütend. Sie würde ihn den Spieß nicht umdrehen lassen! Er trug ein Jackett. Er wirkte recht schick, fiel ihm am Rande auf.

„Ich- nein!", erwiderte sie ein wenig überrumpelt. „Das meine ich nicht! Ich will nicht, dass ständig irgendwer in meinem Haus ist, der da nichts zu suchen hat!"

„Warum? Weil du gerade alles für die Rückkehr deines Traumprinzen vorbereitest?", wollte er fast schnippisch von ihr wissen. Und sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." Sie wollte um ihn herum marschieren, aber er spiegelte ihre Bewegungen, und frustriert stöhnte sie auf. „Malfoy!", rief sie wütend. „Was willst du hier? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Solltest du in deinem Zustand überhaupt noch irgendwo rumlaufen?", wollte er misstrauisch von ihr wissen, und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„In meinem Zustand?", wiederholte sie außer sich. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich irgendwo im Dunkeln liegen würde und auf mein Schicksal warte? Ich kann machen, was ich möchte!", informierte sie ihn zornig.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", knirschte er jetzt zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht", log sie bockig. „Außerdem interessiert es dich doch sowieso nicht. Denn dein Platz ist doch ersetzt!" Und kurz erkannte sie feinen Triumpf auf seinen Zügen.

„Du merkst dir sehr genau, was ich sage, oder?"

Und sie wurde wieder wütend. „Halt die Klappe, und lass mich durch!" Aber natürlich rührte er sich nicht.

„Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu erzählen?", erkundigte er sich jetzt spöttisch bei ihr.

„Was?" Sie starrte ihn an. „Wieso sollte ihr dir irgendetwas erzählen? Damit du noch mehr Mitleid bekommen kannst, Malfoy?" Merlin, sie war wirklich wütend, stellte sie fest.

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte er ungeduldig von ihr wissen. Sie wusste selber nicht genau, was sie damit sagen wollte, aber sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihm reden!

„Es ist egal. Also lass mich in Ruhe", versuchte sie es erneut und wollte an ihm vorbei, aber er stellte sich erneut in ihren Weg.

„Ich war bei Dermont", sagte er dann, und all ihre Proteste erstarben, „vorhin", ergänzte er knapp. Sie spürte wie sich der Scham in ihre Wangen stahl und ihr heißer wurde.

„Wieso warst du da?", flüsterte sie praktisch, und sein Blick war erbarmungslos.

„Ich wollte tun, worum du mich gebeten hast, Granger. Ich wollte gehen, dich für immer in Ruhe lassen. Ich wollte aus deinem Leben verschwinden, damit du eine faire Chance mit dieser Witzfigur von Mann haben kannst", knurrte er praktisch. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Du… wolltest gehen?", entfuhr es ihr. „Nach allem, was-?"

„-ja!", unterbrach er sie und fixierte sie fast böse. „Ja, ich wollte zum ersten Mal das Richtige tun!"

„Das Richtige?", wiederholte sie schwach. „Aber du-"

„-aber ich habe meine Meinung geändert, nachdem du so zuvorkommend warst, mir nicht zu sagen, dass dein fabelhafter Mistkerl dich abserviert hat", schloss er.

„Ach ja?", entkam es ihren Lippen tonlos. „Und was wird das jetzt? Dein letzter Abstecher? Wolltest du mich auslachen kommen? Wolltest du mir zeigen, wie schadenfroh du bist, weil keiner mich will? Weil alle gehen? Weißt du was, von mir aus! Bring es einfach zu Ende, Malfoy! Lach mich aus! Tu, wofür du gekommen bist, und dann verschwinde einfach, du-!"

„-du bist so dumm", widersprach er kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist so stur und so unfassbar dumm." Seine Stimme war ruhiger geworden. Und sie spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich bin dumm? Wenn dann nur, weil ich ernsthaft gedacht habe, dass du-" Aber er ließ sie nicht weiter sprechen, hatte den Abstand geschlossen, die Hand um ihren Nacken geschlungen, und seine Lippen verschlossen ihren geöffneten Mund.

Stille fiel über sie beide, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gerade tat. Ihr Herz raste, und sie verstand nicht, was es bedeuten sollte. Ruhig lagen seine Lippen auf ihren, und fast wollte sie nicht, dass der Kuss aufhörte, denn innerlich war sie manchmal ein dummes Mädchen, aber sie musste wissen, was er tat! Und wieso er es tat!

Also lehnte sie sich zurück, beendete den Kuss, aber er wich nicht weit von ihr zurück.

„Was…?" Sie starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an.

„Halt den Mund, Granger", murmelte er, aber bevor er den Abstand wieder schließen konnte, legten sich ihre Hände flach über seine warme Brust, die sie durch den dünnen Stoff seines dunkles Shirts unter dem Jackett spüren konnte.

„Malfoy", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig, und fast sanft fuhr sein Daumen über ihre Wange, „du hast gesagt, du wolltest gehen, du-"

„-ich gehe nirgendwohin", unterbrach er sie rau. Und wieder musste sie sprechen, denn sie begriff es nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, du hattest Mitleid", erwiderte sie, und konnte nicht verhindern, verletzt zu klingen.

„Und du konntest mich nicht schnell genug loswerden, nur weil Weasley dir die frohe Kunde gebracht hat", konterte er ungerührt, während er immer noch viel zu nah war und ihr Herz viel zu schnell schlug.

„Ich- was?", fragte sie schwach, aber er schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Ich will dich", eröffnete er ihr plötzlich, während eine dunkle Verheißung in seinen Blick trat, die ihre Knie weich werden ließ.

„Du… willst mich-?"

„-ich will dich, Hermine", bestätigte er heiser. Ihr Herz machte einen gefährlichen Satz. Und sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er doch eigentlich nur seinen Sohn wollte, aber sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen, denn sie glaubte, sie würde nur noch stottern.

„Wenn du mich bei dir haben willst", ergänzte er dann rauer, und sie schluckte schwer.

Wenn sie ihn bei sich haben wollte? Oh Merlin…Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass er es hören müsste.

„Aber… wieso?", flüsterte sie nur erschrocken über sein Geständnis. Es passierte alles so schnell! Heute Morgen hatte sie noch geglaubt, für immer alleine zu sein. Und jetzt…? Und er sah sie an, nahm ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Hände.

„Ich habe mich noch nie mit jemandem so sehr gestritten", schien ihm mit einem verblüfften Lächeln aufzufallen. „Noch nie so sehr wie mit dir." Fast war es Anerkennung, mit der er sie musterte. Sie schluckte schwer. Sein Lächeln war atemberaubend schön.

„Streiten ist… überhaupt nicht gut", murmelte sie, fast schon in seinen verdammten Augen versunken. Er war viel zu nah, und sie konnte dagegen gerade mal überhaupt nichts tun.

„Streiten ist ok", widersprach er fast sanft. Oh Merlin, sie musste sich von ihm losmachen! Gott, er hatte so eine verdammt sexuelle Ausstrahlung, es war kaum auszuhalten.

„Wir müssen… reden!", beteuerte er sie schwach. „Wir können nicht einfach… nur weil wir… wir können nicht einfach…." Sie wusste nicht mal, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, aber ging das alles gerade nicht viel zu einfach? Viel zu schnell?

Und sie sah es in seinem Blick. In der sanften Verständnislosigkeit, die sein Gesicht zeichnete, seit der Sekunde, in der sie ihm nicht zugestimmt hatte.

Sie waren so verschieden, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Bis sie Draco Malfoy kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie angenommen, ein netter, umgänglicher Mensch zu sein. Solange man sie leben ließ, solange man ein einigermaßen anständiger Mensch war.

Und er war so anders.

„Dann rede mit mir, Hermine", verlangte er fast ungeduldig. Wieder ihr Vorname. Fast tat es gut, ihn aus seinem Mund zu hören, aber das musste sie erst mal ignorieren!

„Du wolltest… das alles nicht", sagte sie nur, fast trotzig. „Und du hast gesagt, du wolltest für immer verschwinden", griff sie hastig seine Worte wieder auf. Und ihre Lippen brannten immer noch unpassenderweise von seinem Kuss.

„Um wiederkommen zu können", erwiderte er sofort, mit mehr Nachdruck und schloss den Abstand wieder, um ihre Schultern sanft zu umfassen. „Nur um wiederzukommen", versicherte er. „Deswegen beschließt man doch solche großen Gesten, oder nicht?"

Was? Er redete so viel Unsinn, ging ihr auf. Männer begriffen nie irgendetwas.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie Sport betrieben, so schnell schlug ihr Herz noch.

„Und du sagst, ich wäre unfassbar dumm?", erkundigte sie sich und fast musste sie lächeln. Und er merkte es sofort, denn sein Mundwinkel zuckte kurz.

„Du nennst mich dumm?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen, und mit roten Wangen senkte sie den Blick.

„Vielleicht", räumte sie leise ein. Und sie spürte, wie er den Abstand wieder schloss.

„Das einzige, was dumm ist, ist dass wir das nicht schon getan haben, als du mich bei Potter erwischt hast", knurrte er, vergrub seine Hand in ihren Locken und zog sie zu seinem erneuten Kuss heran. Mit angehaltenem Atem schlossen sich ihre Augen, und sie kam ihm den letzten Zentimeter sogar entgegen.

Und gerade als sie aufgeben, sich ergeben, wollte, als sie die Arme seufzend um seinen Nacken schlingen wollte, um diesen Wahnsinn praktisch die Hand zu geben, spürte sie es.

Denn ihr Sohn schien ganz eigen auf dieses neue Zusammentreffen reagieren zu wollen.

„Auuu!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sich hastig von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte, und schmerzhaft kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. „Oh verflucht!" Sie hielt sich ihren Bauch, denn sie hatte einen plötzlichen Krampf bekommen.

„Granger?" Alarmiert sah er sie an. „Was ist los?" Fast wirkte er völlig verständnislos. Sie atmete heftiger.-

„Oh, keine Ahnung, Malfoy, ich glaube, ich habe was Schlechtes gegessen", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Oder nein", knurrte sie ironisch, „ich glaube, das ist das Baby in meinem Bauch!" Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Jetzt? Es ist… jetzt soweit?" Er wirkte mehr als überfordert.

„Es… scheint so", flüsterte sie unter abgehackten Atemzügen.

„Ins Haus!", rief er und zog sie vorsichtig mit sich. „Wir müssen ins Haus, wir müssen im Mungo Bescheid geben!"

Oh Merlin! Sie glaubte fast, sie wollte das Kind doch nicht schon jetzt bekommen. Sie wollte ein paar Tage Schonzeit haben, vor allem… wo es danach aussah, dass sie… mit dem Vater ihres Sohnes zusammen sein würde…? War das jetzt geklärt? Wollte er sie immer noch? Auch mit Wehen…?

Er hatte den Kamin erreicht, entfachte fahrig das Feuer mit seinem Zauberstab, griff mit zitternder Hand in ihre Flohpulverkiste und warf den Staub in die Flammen. Nett zu sehen, dass er nicht in jeder Lebenslage ein arroganter Charmeur war, dachte sie, während sie anfing zu hecheln, wie sie es gelernt hatte. „Mungo, Notaufnahme", sagte er hastig, dann wandte er sich um, als die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde. „Was soll ich sagen?", entfuhr es ihm, völlig überfordert.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht!", fuhr ihn Hermine zornig an, nachdem sie ihre Atemübung unterbrochen hatte. „Wieso erzählst du ihnen nicht von deinem Tag, von deinen Gefühlen?", sagte sie unter Schmerzen, und tatsächlich war er genervt.

„Vergiss es!", knurrte er mit erhobener Augenbraue zur Antwort, und endlich erschien eine Hexe in den Flammen.

„Notaufnahme, um was für einen Vorfall handelt es sich?", wollte die Frau freundlich wissen, und Malfoy fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ahem… hier ist… eine schwangere Frau. Und… sie bekommt… das Kind?", entfuhr es ihm so ratlos, als würde Hermine schlechte Pantomime spielen. Er war unfassbar! Sie kam ächzend näher zum Kamin.

„In Ordnung", bestätigte die Frau. „Dann sind es Wehen?", vergewisserte sie sich neutral, und Hermine schob ihn zur Seite.

„Ja, das nehme ich an?", gab sie gepresst zurück, denn wieder überkam sie ein schrecklicher Schmerz, und Malfoy neben ihr verlor die gespielte Geduld endgültig.

„Hören Sie", brachte er wütend hervor, „schicken Sie einen verdammten Para-Magier vorbei! Es ist bestimmt nicht nötig, dass wir vorher einen Fragebogen ausfüllen, welche Symptome wann und wie häufig in Frage kommen, Merlin noch mal!"

„Adresse, bitte?", wollte die Hexe eintönig wissen, und Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie sprach.

„Granger, Godric's Hollow, Godric's Gardens 26", sagte sie erschöpft und öffnete die Augen wieder. Die Hexe nickte nur.

„Ich schicke jemanden", sagte sie und beendete die Verbindung.

„Und jetzt?", fuhr Malfoy sie an, als würde sich Hermine mit Absicht vor Schmerzen krümmen. Und sie sah ihn schwer atmend an.

„Keine Ahnung! Raste doch noch ein bisschen aus, schrei mich noch eine Weile an! Ich bin sicher, das macht alles besser, Malfoy!", brachte sie wütend hervor. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich hinsetzen?", schlug er ihr gereizt vor.

„Vielleicht solltest du die Klappe halten?", erwiderte sie, eine Spur fassungsloser.

„Merlin, ich habe keine Ahnung, was zu tun ist! Du bist schwanger, nicht ich!", entgegnete er überfordert.

„Woher soll ich wissen, was ich tun muss? Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein Kind bekomme!", murmelte sie, bevor sie wieder vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Ok, hör auf zu schreien!", fuhr er sie an und zog sich völlig bereit sein Jackett aus. Sie starrte ihn an.

„Was wird das?", wollte sie fast verständnislos wissen. Er sah sie an.

„Falls es kommt!", fuhr er sie an. Fast ging er in die Hocke.

„Und dann was? Dann schießt es aus mir raus, und du fängst es wie eine angeschnittenen Baseball?", erkundigte sie sich, fast belustigt.

„Ha ha", machte er nur und fuhr sich nervös über die Stirn. „Setz dich einfach hin!"

„Ich will nicht sitzen!", rief sie verzweifelt, und er schenkte ihr einen Blick, als wäre sie ein schwieriges Kind, was sein Gemüse nicht essen wollte.

„Du willst stehen und schreien?", erkundigte er sich dann, zur Sicherheit halber, und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich will stehen und-"

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Auuuuu!", entfuhr es ihr schmerzerfüllt, und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ok… ich setz mich hin", flüsterte sie tonlos. Und unbeholfen kam er näher, half ihr, sich zu setzen, und dann begann er auf und ab zuwandern.

„Merlin, wie lange brauchen diese Wichser?", knurrte er. „Wehe, du bekommst das Kind jetzt!", informierte er sie am Rande, und sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. „Ich habe noch nicht alle Bücher gelesen."

„Malfoy, wenn du nicht hier wärst – ich wüsste nicht, ob ich es überstehen würde!", sagte sie heiser, voller Sarkasmus. Und er hörte auf, zu wandern. „Oh Gott, es tut wirklich weh", flüsterte sie, und Malfoy kniete sich vor sie.

„Soll ich… irgendetwas tun?", wollte er beherrscht wissen, dieses Mal echte Ratlosigkeit in den grauen Augen, und Hermine wollte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass sie sich jetzt gerade stritten oder anschrien, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. „Granger", beharrte er. „Ist dir heiß oder kalt? Hast du… Durst… oder-?"

„-ich habe einfach Schmerzen, Malfoy!", informierte sie ihn über das Offensichtliche.

„Ok", sagte er. „Dann lenk dich ab! Ignorier es einfach", schlug er ihr vor. Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Ignorier es einfach?", wiederholte sie knurrend, und schloss die Augen, als ihr Atem wieder schneller wurde. Gott, sie wollte nicht das Kind bekommen! Sie wollte nicht! „Gott, du bist so absolut – au!", unterbrach sie sich und zog hart die Luft ein.

„Was ist die Hauptstadt von Finnland?", fragte er sie plötzlich, und ihre Lider flatterten auf. Sie sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Fragst du mich das ernsthaft?", brachte sie abgehackt hervor, und er nickte nur. „Ich kann nicht-!"

„-was ist die Hauptstadt von Finnland, oder weißt du es nicht?", wiederholte er. Sie atmete zornig aus.

„Helsinki ist die Hauptstadt von Finnland, du Idiot!", antwortete sie unbeherrscht. „Und das seit 1917", ergänzte sie unnützes Schulwissen, und er nickte, scheinbar gleichgültig, ob es stimmte oder nicht.

„Aus welchen Basen besteht der Basenzauber?" Er fuhr fort, den Quizmaster zu spielen, und sie spürte, den feinen Schweiß im Nacken.

„Malfoy", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber er kniete noch immer vor ihr und fixierte sie.

„Es beginnt mit Quay, Oxem-", begann er langsam, und sie unterbrach ihn.

„-Urbis, Squam und Beet", beendete sie seine Aufzählung, ganz einfach, weil sie nicht anders konnte. „Wie heißen die drei Hexen aus dem Brunnen des wahren Glücks?", stellte nun sie ihm eine sinnlose Frage, und seine Stirn runzelte sich.

„Was?" Er sah sie an.

„Oh, du darfst mir dumme Fragen stellen, die ich beantworten muss?", rechtfertigte sie sich und versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen. Er schien kurz nachzudenken.

„Die Hexen hatten keine Namen", entschied er sich schließlich, etwas verwirrt, zu antworten.

„Ach nein? Asha, Altheda-"

„-Amata!", schien ihm plötzlich wieder einzufallen. Und dann schwiegen sie, tauschten einen Blick, und sie sah, er schwitzte ebenfalls, denn seine Stirn glänzte bereits. „Tut es weh?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen, und Hermine horchte in ihren Bauch.

„Jetzt… gerade nicht", murmelte sie. Er nickte, fixierte keinen bestimmten Punkt.

„Zähl alle Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf, die wir hatten", befahl er ihr, eine Spur von Herausforderung auf den Lippen. Und tatsächlich ließ sie sich auf das Spiel ein, denn es lenkte sie von den Schmerzen ab.

„Äh… Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin", begann sie, und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie nachdenken musste, „Alastor Moody, aber eigentlich Barty Crouch Jr.", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort. „Umbridge, Snape und im letzten Jahr war ich nicht da", endete sie.

„Amycus Carrow – und du hast nichts verpasst", bemerkte er knapp und dachte wohl kopfschüttelnd an die Zeit zurück.

„Nein, ich schätze nicht", bemerkte sie nur, und wieder sahen sie sich an. Und sie spürte den Schmerz erneut, und sie schluckte schwer. „Frag mich noch was", flüsterte sie, und kurz wirkte er überrascht, aber schnell dachte er nach, als sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

„Soll er wirklich Scorpius heißen?", überraschte sie seine Frage, und sie sah ihn unter flachen Atemzügen an.

„Ich…- ja?", bestätigte sie.

„Und einen zweiten Namen?", fuhr er fort, und sie hatte darüber nicht nachgedacht.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie, und seine Hand legte sich auf ihre. Der Schmerz kam ohne Ankündigung wieder. „Auu!", rief sie und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie er näher rückte.

„Sieh mich an", befahl er ihr sanft. „Granger, sieh mich an", wiederholte er, und sie hob schwer atmend den Blick. „Ich bin hier, ok?"

„Ok", erwiderte sie. Und er lehnte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren schmerzenden Unterleib, und sie spürte die Wärme seiner Lippen auch durch ihr Oberteil. „Ich… ich dachte, das wäre nichts für dich?", wollte sie erschöpft wissen, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Händchen halten, Eiswürfel besorgen und warten?"

Und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung doch noch", erwiderte er sanft, und sie war so dankbar dass er hier war. So unendlich dankbar. Und nicht, weil sie nicht alleine sein wollte. Nein. Sie war froh, dass Draco Malfoy wieder in ihrem Haus war. War das nicht verrückt…? Und noch war sie sich gar nicht völlig sicher, wo sie standen. Ihr Sohn hatte das Ende dieses Gesprächs verhindert.

„Sie kommen!", stellte er mit einem erleichterten Blick aus dem Fenster fest. Und Hermine nickte nur. Sie war bereit.


	40. Chapter 40

40\. Scorpius

 _„_ _Give me my Romeo. And when I shall die,_

 _Take him and cut him out in little stars,_

 _And he will make the face of heaven so fine_

 _That all the world will be in love with night._ _"_

 ** _Romeo & Juliet_**

Alles war sehr schnell gegangen. Alles war erschreckend nah gerückt. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie lange es noch dauern würde. Und er hatte eigentlich bisher nur geplant, zu ihr zu gehen, zu reden, Dinge zu erklären. Ihr klarzumachen, dass er bleiben würde – ob sie es wollte oder eben nicht! Aber… irgendwie war diese Schwangerschaft ihm dazwischen geraten.

Oder nein. Es war das Ende der Schwangerschaft. Heute würde es enden, oder nicht?

Heute käme sein Sohn zur Welt!

Und wie der letzte Idiot stand er am Rand.

Sie lag in dem weißen Bett, in dem hellen Zimmer im Mungo, während Heiler ein und ausmarschierten, sie begutachteten, ihre Vitalfunktionen prüften, und magische Zauber über ihrem Bauch ausgeführt wurden, um die Schmerzen zu lindern.

Potters Frau war vor einigen Minuten im Zimmer angekommen, sprach beruhigend auf Granger ein, ohne ihn großartig zu beachten. Und das war etwas, was absolut niemand tat.

Es war seltsam. Er stand nicht im Mittelpunkt dieser Aktion, stellte er verblüfft fest.

Und er war gänzlich überfordert. Wie in Trance kämmten seine Finger seine Strähnen zurück, seine Hand fuhr über seine untere Gesichtspartie, sein Atem ging wie in Zeitlupe, während er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Sollte er näher kommen? Sollte er den Preston machen, sich neben sie auf den Besucherstuhl kauern und sie abwartend ansehen, wie ein verdammtes Orakel, was seine Zukunft ausspucken würde? Wollte sie das? Brauchte sie das?

Er vernahm am Rande, dass Potters Frau Potter und Weasley Bescheid gesagt hatte. Großartig. Dann würden die beiden Idioten gleich auch antanzen, nahm er an.

Er war nervös, ließ Granger kaum aus den Augen, denn sie atmete schwer und schnell. Schweiß war auf ihre Stirn getreten, und ihre Locken lockten sich noch ein weniges mehr.

Ihm kam lächerlicherweise ihr Fotoalbum in den Sinn, mit all ihren Erinnerungen, die er, wie ein Räuber, durchstöbert hatte. Er hatte sie noch nie schöner gefunden als jetzt, dachte er atemlos. Granger trug Potters Frau noch weitere Dinge auf, hörte er. Sie sprach zu leise, als dass er sie genau verstehen konnte, aber er begriff. Sie beauftragte Potters Frau. Und nicht ihn.

War das ok? Musste es so sein? Was hatten sie überhaupt geklärt? War jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Er wurde immer nervöser.

Und plötzlich kam einer der Heilpfleger direkt auf ihn zu. Und er stellte ihm die simpelste Frage.

„Sind Sie der Vater?"

Und wie um sich zu vergewissern, ob eine Antwort – egal welche – ok wäre, sah er sie an. Und sie schien es zu spüren, denn sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie wirkte schon jetzt vollkommen erschöpft. Und er wartete auf ihr unmissverständliches Signal, denn es kam ihm so vor, als wäre nicht er derjenige, der diese Frage beantworten durfte.

Und ihm kam es so vor, als bewegte sich ihr Kopf mikroskopisch, wie um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er antworten konnte.

„Ja?", krächzte seine Stimme, die er kaum erkannte.

„Ok", fuhr der Heilpfleger geschäftig fort, und hielt ihm einen Kittel entgegen. „Wollen Sie bleiben? Als Coach?", ergänzte er, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich in heilloser Überforderung, bis sein Blick wieder ihren fand. Und er konnte nicht antworten.

„Ich-äh… einen Moment", erwiderte er und kam unschlüssig näher zu ihr. Ihre Atmung flachte ab, und sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja?", entfuhr es ihr. Halb gereizt, halb erschöpft.

„Ich… - soll ich bleiben?", fragte er, dumm wie ein Kind, denn er wusste es nicht. Und sie schien nicht in der Stimmung für weltbewegende Diskussionen zu sein.

„Keine Ahnung, Malfoy. Willst du bleiben?", fuhr sie ihn gepresst an, und er würde diese Frage nicht beantworten. Wenn sie ihn nicht hier haben wollte, dann würde er auch nicht bleiben! Merlin, sie war diejenige, die diese Entscheidungen traf!

„Willst du, dass ich bleibe?", antwortete er also mit einer Gegenfrage, und sanfter Unmut blitzte in ihren dunklen Augen.

Und was würde sie sagen? Ja? Sie wollte, dass er blieb? Würde sie das sagen? Sie tanzten um die Antwort herum, es war ihm klar. Und wer gab jetzt nach? Wollte er bleiben? Er hatte darüber nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Und wenn sie ihm jetzt sagte, sie wollte, dass er blieb? Dann würde er natürlich bleiben.

„Tu doch einfach, was du willst", schnappte sie eine Spur zorniger, während sie die Augen schloss und heftiger atmete. Eine erneute Wehe schüttelte ihren Körper, die Pfleger schoben ihn zur Seite, beruhigten die Wehen mit dem Zauberstab, und verdammt.

Was sollte er tun?

Es zerriss ihn praktisch, sie unter Schmerzen zu sehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Potters Frau kam mit zügigen Schritten zum Bett, vor dem er nutzlos und überfordert wartete.

„Du bleibst?", fragte nun auch sie, und der Pfleger mit dem Extra-Kittel kam wieder näher. Und Draco schluckte schwer.

„Ich… weiß es nicht", antwortet er also, während sich Grangers Atmung wieder beruhigte. Potters Frau schien ungeduldig zu sein.

„Hermine? Bleibt er, oder nicht?", wollte sie wissen, und unbewusst wandte Draco den Blick zurück. Gut. Sie sollte die Entscheidung treffen. Nicht er. Er wusste nicht. Er konnte nicht!

„Ginny, ist das jetzt wirklich wichtig?", keifte Granger schwer atmend, und damit war die Entscheidung wohl gefallen.

„Alle raus! Wir beginnen!", sagte sie nur, und die Pfleger verließen einer nach dem anderen das Zimmer, außer zwei. Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. „Raus, Malfoy. Wenn du kein Coach bist, dann musst du draußen warten", fertigte sie ihn ab, und die übrigen Pfleger schoben ihn nach draußen.

Und immer noch war er überfordert, ließ sich schieben, wandte den Blick zurück, und sie sah ihn nicht mehr an.

War das die falsche Entscheidung? Er wollte nicht gehen, ging ihm auf, aber keine Sekunde später stand er auf dem Flur, war nach draußen befördert worden, und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Und nein. Hier draußen war es nicht besser, als dort drinnen.

Er hörte die Massen anrollen. Die Massen an Menschen, die teilhaben wollten.

Seine Mutter stürmte vorne weg um die Kurve, gefolgt von einer weiteren Frau, die Draco vage als Grangers Mutter einordnen würde, denn ihre Haare waren ähnlich dunkel, die Augen ähnlich temperamentvoll. Es folgten Potter und Weasley und ein Mann mit wilden grauen Locken.

„Draco!", rief seine Mutter, und Fragen aller Beteiligten prasselten auf ihn nieder. Potter und Weasley wollten wissen, was er hier tat, was passiert war, wann es los ging, und seine Mutter machte ihm Vorwürfe, weswegen er überhaupt gekündigt hatte, und der Mann mit den grauen Locken bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihm. Draco sah ihm überfordert ins Gesicht und erkannte Grangers Augen.

„Sie sind also der Vater von Hermines Baby?", wollte er emotionslos wissen, und Draco hatte nicht gewusst, dass heute der Tag war, an dem er Grangers Eltern kennenlernen würde.

„Mr. Granger", sagte er rau, und sein Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

„Oh George, nun lass ihn in Ruhe! Geht es ihr gut?", wollte Grangers Mutter besorgt wissen, und Potter und Weasley wirkten eher abgeneigt, ihn zu sehen.

Wow. Wie wenig er hier draußen stehen wollte.

Und er tat das einzige, was Sinn ergab. In seinem Kopf. Bevor seine Mutter ihn noch weiter mit Fragen bombardierte. Er murmelte einige unverständliche Worte, wich entschuldigend zurück, öffnete die Tür wieder, verschwand im Innern, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Entscheidung war sehr einfach. Er wollte lieber bei ihr sein. Immer lieber bei ihr als in anderer Gesellschaft. So einfach war es.

Potters Frau wandte den Kopf.

„Malfoy, was-?"

„-ich bin Coach", sagte er mit fester Stimme, griff sich den Kittel vom Stuhl, zog ihn über, zog sich den Stuhl heran an ihr Bett und sah ihr nicht ins Gesicht, während er sich neben ihr Bett setzte.

„Du hast… keine Ahnung… wie man Coach ist…", keuchte Granger verwirrt, aber er streckte den Rücken durch und sah sie an.

„Ich bin der Vater. Ich will hier sein, wenn er kommt", sagte er tonlos, und war sich nicht sicher, ob er jedes Wort so meinte, wie er es sagte, aber schon wurde er von Potters Frau magisch desinfiziert und beobachtete, wie das Bett hochklappte, und Granger eine sitzende Position einnahm.

„Hermine, ich möchte jetzt, dass du anfängst zu pressen, ok?", sagte Ginny Potter sehr sanft. „Der Muttermund ist ausreichend gedehnt, und wir werden jetzt beginnen", fuhr sie fort.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange so etwas dauerte, aber er hoffte, es ging schnell. Er war viel zu nervös. Ihm war bewusst, dass Granger neben ihm unter dem Laken teilweise nackt war, und im Begriff, seinen Sohn zu bekommen. Ihre Beine steckten weit gespreizt in den Bügeln, aber sie kam ihm jetzt schon viel zu erschöpft vor.

Hoffentlich ging es schnell!

Träge öffnete sie die Augen. Es waren Stunden vergangen. Die Zauber wirkten, als wäre sie wie in Watte gehüllt. Sie nahm alles nur verschwommen war. Draco tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, sprach aber wütend mit den Heilern. Es waren mehrere als noch zuvor. Sie schnappte nur vereinzelte Worte auf.

Irgendetwas mit ‚zu lange' und ‚warum niemand etwas tat'. Sie blinzelte langsamer, so kam es ihr vor. Ginny rückte ebenfalls näher.

„Hermine, hörst du mich?", erkundigte sich Ginny sanft. Hermine wandte den Blick, reagierte aber nicht wirklich. „Es bewegt sich nicht, Hermine", erläuterte Ginny ihr. „Wir werden den magischen Schnitt machen, denn das ist ungefährlicher, als mit weiteren Zaubern nachzuhelfen. Wie es aussieht liegt die Nabelschnur um seinen Hals und er sitzt einfach fest. Kein Grund zur Sorge!", beteuerte Ginny, während Draco neben ihr förmlich explodierte und die Heiler anschrie.

Blinzelnd schlossen sich ihre Augen wieder.

Wovon sprach Ginny überhaupt? Welche Nabelschnur?

Merlin, diese Zauber waren nette kleine Drogenschübe, stellte sie zufrieden fest. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wo sie überhaupt war.

„Hermine, wir beginnen mit der Schmerzunterdrückung. Du wirst einschlafen, ok? Also keine Panik!"

Panik? Wieso? Hermine war ohnehin hundemüde.

„-Granger?", hörte sie Draco nahe neben ihrem Ohr. Blinzelnd sah sie ihn an. Gott, war er schön. Sah er wirklich so gut aus? Oder war das der Nebel, in dem sie sich befand.

„-siehst so gut aus, Draco!", hörte sie sich murmeln, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich gesprochen hatte.

Aber sie spürte, wie sie selig lächeln musste. Und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, fast überrascht. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Sie war kurz stolz auf sich, denn sie hatte da einen wirklich guten Fang gemacht.

„-Sex war so gut!", lallte sie verschlafen. Und kurz glaubte sie, dass sich die Farbe seiner Wangen änderte. „Als du von hinten-"

„-ok!", unterbrach er sie laut, die Stimme etwas rauer. „Ich denke, ihr könnt mit dem Zauber beginnen!", sagte er gepresst. Hermine spürte, wie sie breiter lächeln musste. Sie hob ein wenig unkoordiniert ihre Hand, um über seine Wange zu streichen, was er beinahe schockiert über sich ergehen ließ.

„…geh nicht mehr weg, ja?", murmelte sie, während sie spürte, wie der nächste Magieschub sie einhüllte wie eine warme Decke. „Ohne dich bin ich…."

-ihre Augen fielen erschöpft zu.

Merlin, sie war so müde. So unendlich müde….

…

Wach! Sie war wirklich wach! Sie schlug die Augen blinzelnd auf, als die Magie abrupt nachließ. Es war dunkel, stellte sie fest, denn durch die Vorhänge fiel kein Licht mehr.

Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Was war passiert. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf.

Sie war… im Mungo! Was?!

Sie rieb sich die Schläfe, denn noch war der Zauber nicht ganz abgeklungen.

Und sie merkte es fast in derselben Sekunde.

Ihr Bauch… war fort!

Der kugelrunde Koloss, den sie seit fünf Monaten mit sich rumschleppte war… weg!

Ihre Hände fuhren ungläubig über das Oberteil, was sie trug. Ihr Bauch war so flach, als hätte sie nur geträumt, schwanger zu sein! Vielleicht ein wenig ausgeleiert. Zumindest kam es ihr gerade so vor.

Sie war allein in dem Zimmer. Die Lampen brannten in einem warmen orange, aber niemand war da. Mäntel lagen über dem Besucherstuhl, aber niemand war hier. Sie sah sich müde um, setzte sich weiter auf, und sie wollte ihr Baby.

Wo war es?

Wer hatte es mitgenommen? Wann hatte sie es überhaupt zur Welt gebracht? Sie nahm an, es war keine natürliche Geburt gewesen. Bestimmt hatte es Komplikationen gegeben, und sie war mit Zaubern in einen Schlaf versetzt worden. Sie konnte sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. An keine Schmerzen, an keine Gesichter, an gar nichts mehr!

Hastig zog sie sich das Oberteil ein Stück ihren Bauch empor.

Tatsächlich! Sie erkannte noch schwach die Narbe, die bereits verheilte. Magie war eine feine Sache. Aber der lange Schnitt schimmerte noch hellweiß auf ihrer Bauchdecke. In einer Stunde wäre er wohl verschwunden, nahm sie an.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, bewegte sich die Türklinke. Sie verharrte in der Bewegung, beobachtete die Tür, und mit Vorsicht wurde diese geöffnet. Ginny steckte den Kopf herein.

„Oh, hey!", begrüßte Ginny Hermine überrascht. „Du bist schon wach?", kommentierte sie Hermines Zustand und kam näher. „Alles gut überstanden oder verspürst du Übelkeit?", erkundigte sie sich sofort, zog den Zauberstab, schloss den Abstand zu ihr und prüfte ihren Körper ab. Hermine sah sie ungeduldig an.

„Was ist mit dem Baby?", wollte Hermine sofort wissen. Ginny beendete ihre Kontrolle und lächelte dann.

„Du hast einen gesunden, kleinen Jungen bekommen, Hermine. Er liegt auf der Säuglingsstation und bekommt seine natürlichen Abwehrzauber." Hermine atmete so erleichtert auf, dass sie bereits Tränen hinter ihren Augen spürte.

„Und wenn dir danach ist, können wir dorthin gehen", ergänzte Ginny lächelnd. Hermine hob den Blick. Sie durfte schon aufstehen? Aber sie fühlte sich gut. Magie war eine tolle Sache, stellte sie immer wieder fest. Muggelschwangerschaften waren um einiges komplizierter.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich, aber ihr war nicht schlecht, ihr tat kaum etwas weh, und Ginny holte ihr den weißen Bademantel aus dem Schrank.

Hermine bewegte sich zwar wie auf Eierschalen, aber sie war nur vorsichtig.

„Alles hat problemlos funktioniert. Wir haben den Schnitt gemacht, ihn rausgeholt, und die Narbe sollte bis heute Nacht verheilt sein", versprach Ginny. „Du solltest dich allerdings noch etwas schonen. Ein oder zwei Wochen, würde ich sagen. Keinen wilden Sex", ergänzte Ginny mit erhobener Augenbraue, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr verstört, aber sie glaubte, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, was sie im Delirium gemurmelt hatte, als Draco noch neben ihr gesessen hatte. Übergangslos spürte sie die Scham in sich aufsteigen.

„Du bist reichlich gesprächig unter starken Zaubern", entgegnete Ginny fast belustigt.

Oh Gott. Wie peinlich!

„Wo… wo ist er? Draco?", wechselte Hermine unangenehm berührt das Thema. Und Ginny lächelte noch breiter.

„Ja, das ist noch so ein Problem. Ich glaube, wir werden Malfoy aus der Säuglingsstation mit Gewalt entfernen müssen, denn er hat die Schwestern bestochen und befindet sich seit drei Stunden vor dem Bettchen eures Kindes und scheint nicht mehr gehen zu wollen", erwiderte Ginny zwinkernd. Hermine war völlig verblüfft. Es waren so ganz andere Seiten, die sie von ihm noch nicht wirklich gewöhnt war.

Aber ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie fuhren in den sechsten Stock. Es war sehr ruhig hier. Der Gang, dem sie folgten, war mit bewegten Bildern, kindlicher Kunst und bunten Farben verziert, und Hermine wollte am liebsten noch schneller gehen, aber sie traute sich noch nicht. Alles fühlte sich noch etwas wackelig an.

Sie erreichten die breite Glasscheibe neben dem Stationszimmer, und Hermines Blick fiel auf die Dutzend Bettchen, aber sie erkannte das Bettchen sofort, denn Draco kniete wie hypnotisiert davor, die Arme abgestützt, und er blickte, der Realität völlig entrückt, zufrieden hinab auf das schlafende Baby. Hermine ging näher an die Scheibe.

Dort lag ihr Sohn. Er schlief seelenruhig, die kleinen Fäuste geschlossen und in eine weiche Decke gehüllt. Und sie erkannte schon jetzt einen sanften hellblonden Flaum auf seinem Köpfchen. Sein Gesicht war noch etwas rötlich, aber ansonsten schien er einfach nur erschöpft zu sein, von der anstrengenden Reise durch ihren Körper.

„Er ist perfekt", flüsterte sie verzaubert. Ginny nickte glücklich.

„Ja, ist er", bestätigte sie.

Hermine verengte die Augen, betrachtete ihn so genau sie konnte, und plötzlich zuckte ihr Sohn in seinem Bettchen zusammen. Hermines Hände hoben sich automatisch gegen die Scheibe, und ihr Herz klopfte schneller.

„Was hat er?", flüsterte sie panisch, aber Ginnys Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken.

„Keine Sorge, das ist normal für Schnitt-Kinder. Sie haben noch ein leichtes Lichttrauma, denn wenn wir sie per Schnitt holen, dann trifft sie das Licht sofort, und dieser Schock bleibt für ein oder zwei Tage." Hermine tat ihr kleiner Sohn sofort unfassbar leid. Er musste sich so sehr über das Licht erschrocken haben! Armer, kleiner Scorpius!

Scorpius… ja. Er war ein Scorpius. Es passte. Sie spürte es.

„Armer Scorpius", flüsterte sie voller Mitgefühl. Ginny atmete nickend aus.

„Er wird sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Keine Angst. Möchtest du… rein? Eigentlich ist es nicht erlaubt, aber ich würde für dich eine Ausnahme machen. Vor allem, weil Malfoy auch drin ist", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ich… bleibe hier." Sie verspürte zu viel Ehrfurcht vor dem Leben ihres Sohnes. Sie glaubte, sie würde anfangen zu weinen. Sie wollte ihn einfach noch ein wenig ansehen. Aus der Ferne.

„Weißt du, wie er heißt?", erkundigte sich Ginny schließlich, und Hermine wandte verwundert den Blick.

„Nicht Scorpius?", wollte Hermine fast besorgt wissen, aber Ginny nickte.

„Doch. Er heißt Scorpius. Aber er hat noch einen zweiten Namen." Und Hermine nahm an, Draco musste ihn ausgesucht haben, denn sie hatte noch keinen zweiten Namen parat gehabt. Sie hielt den Atem gespannt an. „Er heißt Scorpius Cedric Malfoy", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

Cedric…. Oh.

Hermine biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Das war… wirklich schön. Draco war… wirklich wunderbar, stellte sie überrascht fest. Sie hoffte, Cedric konnte spüren, dass sie gerade an ihn dachte. Sie hoffte, er freute sich für sie. Aber das tat er ganz bestimmt, wo auch immer er gerade war. Ihr Herz wurde warm, wenn sie Draco betrachtete, wie er vor dem Bettchen kauerte, sich nicht rührte und einfach nur seinen Sohn versonnen betrachtete.

„Ich lasse dich kurz allein", sagte Ginny dann und Hermine nickte dankbar. Sie wollte unbedingt einen stillen Moment, indem sie einfach nur froh sein konnte, dass ihr Sohn wohlauf war. Sie stand ruhig vor der Scheibe und betrachtete ihren Sohn und seinen Vater.

Und nach einer Minute nahm sie einen Schatten wahr.

„Hey", begrüßte sie eine vertraute Stimme. Sie wandte überrascht den Blick.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich überfordert.

Alec kam langsam näher, auf einen Stock gestützt, ebenfalls im Bademantel, den er über dem Pyjama trug. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart, und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

„Hey", erwiderte sie also tonlos, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich… habe gehört, du… hast dein Kind bekommen?", sagte er und stellte sich ungefragt neben sie. Sie nahm an, er konnte ebenfalls erraten, welches Kind es war. Draco hatte weder sie noch Alec bemerkt, war immer noch versunken. Sie antwortete nicht. Wollte gar nicht wissen, woher er es wusste. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Bauch und blickte ebenfalls wieder durch die Scheibe.

„Hermine", begann er jetzt, und sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an, „ich…- es tut mir leid, dass ich…" Und er sprach nicht weiter, aber das wollte sie nicht mal.

„Das ist schon gut", sagte sie also, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Mir geht es gut", ergänzte sie und wunderte sich fast, dass es stimmte. Ihr Blick verfing sich an Draco.

„Gut. Das ist wirklich… gut", bestätigte Alec zögernd. „Du… hast mich scheinbar ersetzt?", fragte er dann und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Draco. Und Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie ruhig. „Das war deine Entscheidung. Ich habe gar nichts getan. Und Draco… er wird nicht gehen", schloss sie, denn sie wusste es mit Sicherheit. „Und weißt du, ich glaube, ich wäre jetzt gerne wieder alleine und möchte diesen Moment genießen", informierte sie ihn. Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Ernst und ohne jedes Bedauern.

Es war, als sähe sie erst jetzt wirklich klar. In Alecs Augen hatte immer eine leichte Sorge gelegen. Immer ein sanftes Unwohlsein. Er war nicht beständig. Er war zu unabhängig dafür. Ganz anders als Draco, von dem sie zuerst gedacht hätte, er wäre der einsame Wolf. Aber das stimmte überhaupt nicht. Draco schien niemals einsam sein wollen. Er war es einfach nur gewesen. Bei Alec war es eine freie Entscheidung.

„Ok", räumte Alec schließlich ein. „Dann…"

„…leb wohl", verabschiedete sich Hermine, ohne jedes Gefühl. Alec nickte und wandte sich ab. Er humpelte den leeren Gang zurück, und Hermine blickte ihm nach, bis er um die Kurve verschwunden war. Wie ein Geist verschwand er aus ihrem Leben. So plötzlich wie er gekommen war.

Und es tat nicht weh. Es tat gar nichts.

Und sie konnte gar nicht anders, als den Blick wieder zur Scheibe zu wenden.

Draco hatte von dem Treffen nichts mitbekommen. Und fast fühlte sie sich so, als störe sie gerade einen intimen Moment zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Aber es war zu schön, mitanzusehen.

Und so verweilte sie noch eine ganze Weile vor der Scheibe, betrachtete lächelnd ihr Glück, bis Ginny wieder kam, und ihr versprach, morgen würde sie Scorpius in ihren Armen halten dürfen.

Die Müdigkeit überkam Hermine, und sie protestierte nicht mal, als sie Ginny gähnend zurück in ihr Zimmer folgte.

„Ich verpasse dir noch einen traumlosen Tiefschlaf-Zauber. Dann kannst du morgen unbeschwert mit deinen Besuchern fertig werden", informierte Ginny sie anschließend, als Hermine wieder in ihr Bett gekrochen war. Am liebsten wollte Hermine protestieren, wollte Ginny sagen, dass sie von Scorpius träumen wollte, aber Ginny hatte sie bereits zugedeckt und die Spitze des Zauberstabs sanft bewegt.

Der sanfte Nebel waberte aus der Spitze, und bevor Hermine noch irgendeinen Gedanken abschließen konnte, war ihr Kopf tonnenschwer, und sie sank in die weichen Kissen zurück und war tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Ginny küsste liebevoll ihre Stirn, löschte das Licht und süße Entspannung hüllte Hermine vollends ein.


	41. Chapter 41

41\. The Ring

 _„_ _In my memory her love shimmers, glimmers,_

 _and glitters the way light on black water reflects like diamonds,_

 _the treasure that was us._ _"_

 ** _Jarod Kintz_**

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn weckte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Nacken hart wie Stein geworden war. Schmerzhaft verzog sich sein Mund, als er den Kopf bewegte. Er war auf dem Besucherstuhl zusammengesunken, nachdem er sich in Grangers Zimmer zurückgeschlichen hatte, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war. Und er hatte wach bleiben wollen, hatte warten wollen, ob sie noch mal aufwachen würde, um mit ihr zu sprechen, aber scheinbar war er irgendwann eingeschlafen.

Wow. Was für ein unfassbar dummer Fehler das gewesen war. Er ließ seinen Kopf von rechts nach links kreisen, bis die letzten Wirbel in seinem Nacken hässlich knackten, und der Schmerz mit einem Mal abebbte.

Er stöhnte leise und setzte sich gerade auf den unbequemen Stuhl, ehe er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, und der lästige Schmerz mit einem Mal wiederkehrte.

Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet.

Er hatte nicht mit einer weiteren Person in Grangers Zimmer gerechnet. Vielleicht mit einem Heiler. Vielleicht mit einer Schwester. Aber bestimmt nicht mit seinem Vater.

Aber Lucius beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht. Denn Draco bemerkte, dass ein Glasbettchen ins Zimmer gerollt worden war. Und mit einem ziemlich zufriedenen Ausdruck blickte Lucius wie gefangen auf das Baby hinab. Draco streckte sich erneut, rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Nacken, ehe er sich wankend aus dem verflixten Stuhl erhob.

„Hey", begrüßte er Lucius mit einem rauen Flüstern. Sein Vater sah ihn schließlich an, und siedend heiß fiel Draco der Brief wieder ein, den er verfasst hatte, als er noch vorgehabt hatte, das Land zu verlassen. Er konnte es nicht richtig einordnen, aber er würde behaupten, er fühlte leise Schuld. „Hör zu-", fuhr er flüsternd fort, falls sein Vater vorhatte zu schreien.

„-er ist wunderbar", erwiderte Lucius schlicht, genauso leise wie er, ehe sein Blick wieder zufrieden auf Scorpius fiel, der ruhig schlief. Seine kleine Brust hob und senkte sich in kurzen Atemzügen, und Draco bemerkte, wie er selber wieder zu starren begann. Merlin, er hatte sich gestern schon nicht sattsehen können, stellte sich neben Lucius, und spürte, wie seltsamer Stolz ihn beim Anblick seines Sohnes erfüllte.

„Er sieht aus wie du", ergänzte sein Vater ruhig, fast erstaunt, und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als könne er es gar nicht glauben. Aber Draco biss sich abwesend auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist wunderschön. Er ist voll und ganz Hermine", murmelte er, und wünschte sich, sein Sohn würde die Augen aufmachen, würde aufwachen und ihn ansehen, ihn vielleicht schon wiedererkennen. Er würde ihn so sehr lieben, wie nichts sonst auf der Welt, schwor er sich plötzlich. Der schräge Blick seines Vaters ging gänzlich unbemerkt an ihm vorbei. Lucius würde ihn wohl nicht anschreien, ging ihm auf. Scorpius hatte ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahrt.

„Wo ist Narzissa?", fragte er dann ruhig, und Lucius Finger legten sich sanft um den Glasrand des Bettchens.

„Unten. Sie besorgt Tee in der Kantine, da man ihr verboten hat, die Elfen mit ins Zimmer zu bringen." Lucius' Stimme verriet ihm, dass Narzissa anscheinend kein Problem damit hatte, sich in Merlins Frühe mit dem Krankenhauspersonal anzulegen. „Sie kommt gleich", schloss Lucius mit eindeutigem Blick. Dann wandte er den Kopf Richtung Hermine.

„Sie muss sehr erschöpft sein", stellte er leise fest. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

Das nahm er auch an. „Ja, es hat lange gedauert", bestätigte er. Merlin, wann wachte Scorpius endlich auf? Fast musste Draco über seine eigene Ungeduld lächeln.

„Wir sind so stolz", sagte Lucius dann. „Und Scorpius ist ein perfekter Name." Darüber ließ sich streiten, fand Draco, aber er sagte nichts. „Wirst du sie fragen?", fuhr Lucius nahtlos fort, und Draco hob langsam den Blick.

„Was fragen?"

„Ob sie dich heiraten will", antwortete Lucius mit erhobener Augenbraue. Als wäre es offensichtlich. Als wäre es Allgemeinwissen. Als wäre es, was man tat! Als wäre es nicht plötzlich ein Schlag aus dem Nichts.

Es war wie ein seltsamer Schock, der ihn traf. Wie ein Tier, das man unerwartet nachts im Wald mit dem Lumos anstrahlte.

Draco spürte, wie er schlucken musste, wie seine Kehle trocken wurde. Er starrte seinen Vater an. „Ich meine, der Junge heißt ohnehin Malfoy. Und ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass ihr beiden vorhabt, zusammen zu sein?", fuhr er fort, und Draco spürte, wie ihm heißer wurde, denn es ging seinen Vater nicht wirklich etwas an, oder? Sah nur er das so? War es nur ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Granger zu heiraten? Merlin, das wollte er nicht! Erwartete sie das?! Er war überfordert. Kurz war er von dem kleinen Wunder vor sich abgelenkt.

Und dann holte sein Vater eine schwarze Samtkiste aus seiner Hosentasche. Er reichte sie Draco in einer fast lächerlich feierlichen Geste. „Hier. Er gehörte deiner Urgroßmutter Cecilia. Es sind Kanariendiamanten in einer Fassung aus weißem Elfengold", erläuterte zufrieden, ohne dass Draco die Box öffnete. Sein Vater drückte sie ihm in seine zitternde Hand.

„Vater-", begann Draco tonlos, und Lucius sah ihn glücklich an.

„-und deinen Brief vergessen wir hier und heute einfach, in Ordnung, Draco?", unterbrach er ihn väterlich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Draco kam es vor, als wöge die kleine Schachtel in seiner Hand eine Millionen Kilo und wollte ihn hinab ziehen in ein schwarzes Loch, aus dem er nie mehr herauskommen würde.

„Lucius-", versuchte es Draco erneut, aber dann öffnete sich leise die Tür.

„-Draco!", rief seine Mutter flüsternd und kam näher, um ihn zu umarmen. Fest zog sie ihn in ihre Arme, und Draco glaubte, seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr so von ihr umarmt worden zu sein. „Wir sind so glücklich!", fuhr sie tränenschwer fort, löste sich von ihm und bemerkte die Schachtel in seiner kalten Hand. „Und du hast den Ring! Ist es nicht ein perfektes Geschenk, was du Hermine machen kannst? Ich könnte mir kein besseres Geschenk zur Geburt eures Sohnes vorstellen!", flüsterte sie überschwänglich, und Draco folgerte daraus, dass es wohl auch ein Brauch war, der Mutter zur Geburt etwas zu schenken?!

Aber nicht das! Keinen Ring, Merlin noch mal!

„Meinst du, wir können Hermine wecken?", fuhr sie überglücklich fort, und Draco schüttelte hastig den Kopf, fast ängstlich.

„Ich – nein. Sie sollte schlafen, sie… sollte sich ausruhen. Hör zu, ich… muss einmal kurz… ich komme gleich wieder!", sagte er hastig und verließ mit langen Schritten das Zimmer, gerade als die Krankenschwester die Tür öffnete, und vier Teetassen auf einem Tablett balancierte. Draco nahm an, nur seine Mutter war in der Lage das Personal zu bestechen, damit sie hier bedient wurde. Aber er wich der Schwester geschickt aus und stand auf dem Flur.

Er fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare, und hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Er wollte, dass seine Eltern verschwanden, dass sie ihn und Granger in Ruhe ließen, denn er konnte unmöglich mit seinen Eltern darauf warten, dass sie wach wurde, nur damit seine Mutter irgendwelche Anspielungen machte, und ihn dann direkt fragte, warum er Granger keinen Heiratsantrag machte, nur damit Granger in Tränen ausbrach, weil sie genau das erwartete!

Seine Füße trugen ihn panisch Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Nein! Nein, sagte er sich streng. Das wollte Granger ganz bestimmt auch nicht!

Aber… sie hatte diesen Dermont-Clown doch auch direkt heiraten wollen, oder nicht?

Ja. Aber den Dermont-Clown hatte sie auch angeblich geliebt, oder nicht?

Oder nicht?! Draco war verwirrt. Liebte sie ihn?

Im Fahrstuhl angekommen, lehnte er sich gegen den kühlen polierten Stahl und schloss die Augen, während seine Finger die kleine Schachtel umkrampften.

Das war eine weitere Frage, die er noch nicht bereit war, sich selber zu stellen.

Was sollte er tun?

Er sollte nicht panisch werden. Das war das erste, was er tun sollte, sagte er sich, beruhigte sich mit langen Atemzügen und wartete, dass der Fahrstuhl unten ankam.

Seine Eltern waren unfassbar unmöglich! Wie konnten sie so etwas ernsthaft erwarten? Reinblüter waren einfach nur krank!

Raus. Er wollte raus! Die Sonne schien mit warmen Strahlen durch die magisch illusionierten Fenster. Er konnte das Parkgelände überblicken, und seine Füße trugen ihn zu den großen Glastüren auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Er brauchte frische Luft, er brauchte etwas Bewegung, denn sein Nacken schmerzte wieder ungemein.

Merlin, er hasste seine Eltern. Kein Wunder, dass er so war, wie er war!

Und er hasste sich selber. Wieso hatte er sie nicht einfach konfrontiert? Wieso hatte er seinen Eltern nicht gesagt, wie dreist er diesen idiotischen Vorschlag von ihnen fand?

Und in seinem klaren Moment war er sich sicher, dass Granger ganz bestimmt nicht vorhatte, einen Heiratsantrag von ihm anzunehmen! Sie waren ja praktisch noch weit davon entfernt, überhaupt ein Paar zu sein!

Sie kannten sich überhaupt nicht!

Er musste sie erst einmal kennenlernen. Wieso hatte er das nicht einfach seinen Eltern gesagt, anstatt abzuhauen?

Weil er abhauen noch immer am besten konnte, sagte ihm die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die er ebenfalls hasste. Sein Mund hatte sich bitter verzogen, als er die Türen aufstieß, und die warme Sonne auf sein Gesicht hinab schien.

Erst mal durchatmen. Und dann würde er den Mund aufmachen.

Fast war sie nervös. Fast kam sie sich vor, wie bei ihrem ersten Schultag auf Hogwarts. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete. Sie war aufgewacht, und eine Schwester hatte neben ihrem Bett gestanden, über einen Glaskasten gebeugt. Hermines Herz hatte begonnen schneller zu schlagen.

Die Schwester hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihr Sohn bereit war, zu trinken.

Hermines Mund war trocken geworden, und sie hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sie hatte traumlos geschlafen, hatte vergessen, wo sie war, was gestern passiert war, und sie war nun umso aufgeregter. Ausgeruhter, aber aufgeregter. Die Schwester informierte sie beiläufig darüber, dass Lucius und Narzissa hier gewesen waren, aber sie letztendlich haben schlafen lassen. Sie würden später wiederkommen, und Hermine bekam zum ersten Mal ihren winzigen Sohn in ihre Arme gedrückt.

Müde blinzelte er ihr entgegen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Verwunderung.

Er war da.

Das war ihr Sohn!

Und sie hielt ihn im Arm. Es war nicht schwer! Nein, die Schwester hatte ihn ihr gegeben, und Hermine hielt ihn, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes in ihrem Leben getan.

„Hi", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen, vollkommen ehrfürchtig, vor dem kleinen Leben, was in ihren Armen lag, so völlig hilflos, so leicht und so wunderschön! Seine Augen waren dunkelblau. Heller Flaum lag auf seinem kleinen Köpfchen, und fast fand sie unglaublich, wie hell seine Haare waren. Aber seine Augen waren nicht so hell wie Dracos, stellte sie fest. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihn, während sich seine kleinen Hände und Füße unbewusst bewegten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte die Schwester nun lächelnd. „Er ist der Star auf der Station", bemerkte sie mit einem Zwinkern. „Er ist ein wirklich süßer Junge, und er hat noch kein einziges Mal geweint", fuhr sie fort. Hermine lächelte breiter.

„Dann bist du wohl zufrieden, hm?", fragte sie leise.

„Soweit wir es beurteilen können", bestätigte die Schwester lächelnd. „Sind Sie bereit, ihn zu stillen?", erkundigte sie sich, und Hermine nickte unsicher.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie, und die Schwester half ihr, das Oberteil weit genug zu öffnen, dass sie ihre Brust in die richtige Position bringen konnte. Hermine war zu aufgeregt. Gespannt beobachtete sie ihren Sohn. Ihre Hand stabilisierte automatisch seinen kleinen Kopf.

„Dass Sie aufgeregt sind, ist ein großer Vorteil", bemerkte die Schwester, als sie ihr half und Scorpius richtig positionierte. „Es stimuliert den Milchfluss", ergänzte sie zuversichtlich, und Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander, als sie plötzlich spürte, dass Scorpius die Hilfe annahm, ihre Brustwarze wie von selbst aufnahm, und reflexartig die Muttermilch schluckte, die wohl tatsächlich alleine durch seine Anwesenheit aktiviert worden war.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Hermine, und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich weit. „Das ist das unglaublichste, was ich jemals gefühlt habe!", beteuerte sie heiser.

„Ja, nicht wahr", erwiderte die Schwester lächelnd. „Ich schlage vor, sie stillen Ihren Sohn, und dann bringe ich Ihnen das Frühstück, Miss Granger", schloss sie und ließ Hermine und Scorpius allein.

Merlin, auf einmal war alles real. Auf einmal hatte sie einen Sohn. Auf einmal war sie erwachsen, hatte ein Kind und stillte es, wie Generationen von Müttern vor ihr. Es waren uralte Rituale, uralte Traditionen, die ewig fortleben würde, dachte sie stumm, voller Ehrfurcht.

„Du bist unglaublich", murmelte sie ihrem Sohn zu. Sanft fuhr ihr Daumen über seinen flaumigen Hinterkopf. Es klopfte sanft an der Tür und sie öffnete sich auch prompt. Ginny schob den Kopf hinein.

„Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht länger warten", entschuldigte sich Ginny und schlüpfte voller Erwartung durch die Tür. Sie trug den weißen Kittel, die roten Haare hoch in einem Pferdeschwanz, und mit einem breiten Grinsen kam sie leise näher, um Scorpius nicht zu erschrecken. „Oh, er trinkt sofort! Das ist wirklich gut!", flüsterte sie vergnügt. „Es fühlt sich verrückt an, nicht wahr?", wollte Ginny begierig von ihr wissen, und Hermine nickte glücklich.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Ginny auf die Bettkante. „Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht", sagte ihre beste Freundin und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, wagte aber nicht, sich zu bewegen.

„Nein", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Er ist wirklich niedlich", sagte Ginny, und dann hielt Scorpius inne, blinzelte kurz, und nahm Ginny wahr.

„Er sieht dich an", entfuhr es Hermine grinsend. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unser kleiner Freund hier sieht noch gar nichts wirklich an. Weißt du, Babys gewöhnen sich erst nach einigen Wochen an das, was sie sehen. Was sie sehen, trifft erst einmal verkehrt herum auf ihre Hornhaut. Das Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, um die Bilder umzudrehen. Im Moment sieht Scorpius alles über Kopf", murmelte sie.

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine. „Das muss… verwirrend sein." Sie beobachtete Scorpius. Sein Blick fokussierte noch nicht wirklich. Babys waren faszinierend.

„Und weiß du was?", fuhr Ginny zufrieden fort.

„Was?", wollte Hermine selig wissen, als Scorpius wieder zu saugen anfing und sich nicht mehr stören ließ.

„Seine Augen werden braun", entgegnete Ginny. Hermines Blick hob sich wieder.

„Was? Wirklich? Sie sind aber blau", widersprach sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, noch. Alle Babyaugen sind blau. Aber ich habe oben bei den Schwestern nachgefragt. Seine Haare sind blond, aber seine Augen werden in den nächsten Monaten dunkel werden." Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sich darüber zu freuen.

„Wirklich? Das finde ich großartig!", sagte sie, denn dann hatte er etwas von ihr!

„Ja, freu dich nicht zu früh. Ich habe auch schlechte Nachrichten. Er ist nämlich gegen Nüsse allergisch", schloss Ginny mit einem Zwinkern. Hermine nahm an, das hatte sie auch aus seiner Akte erfahren.

„Oh?" Hermine blickte hinab auf ihren Sohn. „Der arme. Aber das ist Ron auch, soweit ich weiß, und er lebt ein ganz angenehmes Leben, auch ohne Nüsse", fuhr sie fort, und sie wusste, sie würde gut auf dieses kleine Wesen in ihren Armen Acht geben.

Ihm würde niemals etwas zustoßen; das versprach sie ihm und sich selbst heute stumm und feierlich.

„Das ist wahr. Zu angenehm", bestätigte Ginny. „Hast du eigentlich schon mit Malfoy gesprochen?", schien Ginny schließlich einzufallen, und ihn hatte Hermine völlig vergessen, bei all den neuen Eindrücken heute Morgen.

„Nein?", erwiderte sie.

„Nicht? Er hat die ganze Nacht hier verbracht", erwiderte Ginny verwundert.

„Was? Wo? Im Mungo?"

„Hier, in deinem Zimmer. Die Schwestern sagen, er hat auf dem Besucherstuhl geschlafen."

Hermine war schwer beeindruckt. Er war tatsächlich da. Er hielt, was er versprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er gerade draußen, vertrat sich die Beine, frühstückte, tat irgendetwas, und saß nicht immer noch hier. Merlin, es war ihr fast unangenehm, zu denken, dass Draco die ganze Nacht lang neben ihr gesessen hatte. Aber nur fast.

Und Ginnys Ausdruck wurde ernster, interessierter. „Und? Was… passiert jetzt eigentlich mit euch?" Hermine hob ertappt den Blick, während Scorpius völlig unbeeindruckt weitertrank.

Ihn schien die Beziehung zwischen ihr und seinem Vater nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren.

„Was… was meinst du?", mimte Hermine Ahnungslosigkeit, was wohl ein wenig sinnlos war, bedachte man, dass sie Ginny im Delirium praktisch auf die Nase gebunden hatte, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Und Ginny schenkte ihr einen eindeutigen Blick. „Hm, was könnte ich wohl meinen?", neckte Ginny sie und zwickte sanft in Scorpius' Fuß. „Ich nehme mal an, du magst ihn?", vermutete sie jetzt.

„Ich… ja?", erwiderte Hermine unsicher, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, was passieren würde.

„Ist das eine Frage?", entgegnete Ginny grinsend.

„Oh Gott, Ginny, ich… keine Ahnung. Wir haben noch nicht gesprochen seit… den Wehen", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf Scorpius.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Ich habe auch erst wilden Sex und ein Kind, ehe ich die Sache langsam angehe", bestätigte Ginny spöttisch. Hermine spürte die Röte in den Wangen deutlich.

„Oh Ginny, es ist kompliziert", versuchte Hermine es erneut. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was er denkt."

„Er bleibt die ganze Nacht bei dir", bemerkte Ginny eindeutig. Ja. Das stimmte.

Und fast vermisste Hermine seine Anwesenheit. Fast wollte sie, dass er wiederkam. Dass er seinen Sohn betrachtete, und dass sie einfach alle drei zusammen in einem Zimmer waren. Vater, Mutter und Kind zusammen. Es war ein epischer Gedanke.

Und es war so unfassbar seltsam.

Sie und Draco. Zusammen. Und gestern hatten sie sich noch geküsst. Ihr Bauch zog sich angenehm zusammen, beim Gedanken daran.

„Ich… mag ihn", flüsterte sie schließlich, mit einem schmalen Lächeln, und Ginnys Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Oh Hermine, das freut mich für dich", erwiderte Ginny und legte den Arm um sie. Scorpius drehte den kleinen Kopf angestrengt zur Seite. „Ich glaube, er hat genug fürs Erste", bemerkte Ginny. „Zeit für sein erstes Bäuerchen", schloss sie aufgeregt, und Hermine sah sich der nächsten Herausforderung gegenüber gestellt.

Er saß draußen an einem der steinernen Tische. Sie waren magisch und konnten zum Schachspiel aktiviert werden. Es war noch nicht viel los, aber die Sonne stahl sich immer höher, schickte angenehme Wärme durch seinen Körper, und sein Blick ruhte versunken auf der Samtschachtel, die vor ihm auf der grau weiß melierten Steinplatte stand, und einen kurzen Schatten warf.

Er war noch nicht wieder reingegangen, hatte sich nur seinen trägen Gedanken hingegeben, und wusste, viel länger würde er nicht mehr hier sitzen können.

Denn er vermisste ihn. Scorpius.

Und er vermisste sie. Er vermisste sie tatsächlich, wollte endlich mit ihr reden, wollte wissen, was sie dachte. Denn heute durfte sie nach Hause gehen. Mit ihm, fragte er sich dumpf und atmete unschlüssig aus.

Er wollte bei ihr sein. Er hatte nur keine Lust auf seine Eltern.

Er blinzelte, denn plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf die sonnige Steinplatte, und er hob den Blick gegen die Sonne. War das-?

„Noch Pläne heute?", erkundigte sich Potter direkt bei ihm und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Draco spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag unwillkürlich beschleunigte, als Potter sich ungefragt die Box griff und öffnete.

Draco war viel zu verblüfft über die Tatsache, dass sich Potter einfach zu ihm setzte, einfach mit ihm sprach, als täten sie das! Als hätten sie das jemals getan! Anerkennend nickte Potter dem Ring zu, schloss die Box wieder und stellte sie zurück auf die Platte. Draco war überfordert.

„Nett", bestätigte Potter dann. „Wahrscheinlich wäre es fair, wenn ich diesen Ring gegen einen aus einem Schokoladen-Doxy-Ei austauschen würde", bemerkte er dann, und Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Oder gegen einen… Tischtennisball?", ergänzte Potter mit einem fragenden Blick, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich verblüfft.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm, aber Potter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich merke nicht, wenn jemand meinen Schnatz austauscht, Malfoy?", erkundigte er sich bei ihm und Dracos Kiefermuskel gab nun tatsächlich nach. Was…?! Das konnte nicht sein!

„Das… das…!", begann er abwehrend, denn er wollte sagen, dass er damit nicht begonnen hatte, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht…- aber Potter lächelte dann.

„Ich frage mich aber ehrlich, warum Hermine dich hat laufen lassen", fuhr Potter kopfschüttelnd fort. Draco war fast erschüttert. „Ich bin nicht so eingerostet, wie ihr Reinblüter vielleicht denken mögt", schloss Potter eindeutig. Dracos Mund schloss sich wieder, und er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du bist verrückt", sagte er dann.

„Ich bin Harry Potter", widersprach Potter nur und ruckte mit dem Kopf. Und Draco fand dieses Gespräch schon jetzt unangenehm. Und gerne würde er, wer auch immer Potters Schnatz damals gestohlen hatte, diesem Jemand vorhalten, dass er die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte, denn Potter hatte es sehr wohl gemerkt! Aber wahrscheinlich war das mittlerweile relativ nebensächlich. Preston würde wahrscheinlich alles abstreiten, weil Pansy nichts von solchen Clubs hielt, wenn sich Draco richtig erinnerte.

Und Potter wurde ernster. „Glückwunsch zum Sohn", sagte er dann, und es überraschte Draco tatsächlich.

„Danke", entfuhr es ihm unüberlegt. Aber was sollte er sonst dazu sagen?

„Dann… bleibst du… bei ihr?", wollte Potter etwas ungelenk wissen. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Diese Frage spukte seit Stunden durch seinen Kopf, und die Antwort war relativ simpel. Wenn sie ihn wollte, dann… würde er nicht anders können. Denn er konnte schon nicht mal mehr daran denken, das Land zu verlassen. Es bereitete ihm Schmerzen, wenn er überlegte, wegzugehen. Weg von ihr. Weg von Scorpius. „Ich meine, einen Ring hast du auch bereits", kommentierte Potter, was schmerzhaft offensichtlich war.

„Nicht meiner", sagte Draco nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Nicht?" Und Potters Blick sprach endlose Bände. Potters Worte klangen fast schon besitzergreifend, denn was musste der Wunderknabe denken? Dass der Wichser, der verschollen war, Hermine einen Ring hatte geben wollen, und es hatte nicht funktioniert. Und jetzt fand Potter ihn hier draußen, ebenfalls mit einem scheiß Ring? Draco entging die Ironie nicht. Ihm entging selten irgendetwas. Und Potter scheinbar ebenfalls nicht.

Draco atmete langsam aus. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Nicht mit seinen Eltern, und erst recht nicht mit Potter. Aber er musste es gar nicht laut sagen. Scheinbar gingen auch seine unausgesprochenen Gedanken nicht an Potter vorbei. „Geht mich wahrscheinlich auch nichts an", bestätigte Potter schließlich selbst.

Und Draco nahm an, Potter hatte noch eine ganze Menge mehr zu sagen, aber er schien davon abzusehen. Er räusperte sich und wechselte konsequent das Thema. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Hermine", fuhr er fort. Und dann tat Potter etwas sehr Potter-mäßiges, in dessen Genuss Draco nie angenommen hatte zu kommen. Aufforderung trat in Potters Blick. „Kommst du mit?"

Draco hob den Blick.

Richtig. Hermine gab es wohl nur im Trio, zusammen mit dem Helden und seinem rothaarigen Sidekick. Er hatte es beinahe verdrängt. Und es verpasste ihm einen sanften Dämpfer, denn niemals in seinem Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, irgendetwas mit Potter zu tun zu haben. Kurz fragte er sich, wie unwahrscheinlich es eigentlich war, dass er darüber nachdachte, sein Leben mit Granger zu verbringen, aber er war so verrückt, dass ihm das mittlerweile nicht mal mehr so abwegig erschien.

Aber Potter…?

„Was wird das?", wollte Draco ungläubig von ihm wissen. „Freundest du dich gerade mit mir an?" Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Worte mehr als misstrauisch klangen. Potter verzog den Mund.

„Nein, sicher nicht", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd. „Aber… man wird sich bestimmt ab und an sehen?", fuhr er nachdenklich fort, und wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Denn Draco würde Hermine nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn er mit ihr das Potter-Weasley-Standard-Paket in Kauf nehmen musste.

Und er atmete aus, erhob sich schweren Herzens und ließ den Ring in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Denn er konnte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte sie sehen. Seine kleine Familie.

Seine Familie. Verrückt. Wie verrückt es war! Auf einmal hatte er eine neue, kleine Familie! Bisher war er immer der Sohn seiner Eltern gewesen, und auf einmal war er selber der Vater eines Sohnes. Ob Granger auch schon solche pathetischen Gedanken durchlebt hatte, fragte er sich, während seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Oh ja. Er vermisste sie. Die Geburt seines Sohnes hatte daran nichts geändert. Nein, wahrscheinlich verstärkte es das Gefühl nur um ein tausendfaches, ging ihm lächelnd auf.

Und er glaubte, es war das erste Mal, dass er auf gleicher Höhe mit Harry Potter war. Es war noch einer von diesen ersten Momenten. Momente, die er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Und fast fand er es unfassbar nervtötend und so unglaublich vorhersehbar, dass Potter die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte, dass sein Schnatz ausgetauscht gewesen war, dass er am liebsten den Kopf schüttelnd würde, über so viel Gryffindor-Überheblichkeit.

„Was?", kommentierte Potter sein Starren sehr skeptisch, und Draco riss den Blick von ihm los.

„Nichts", erwiderte er gleichmütig. „Gar nichts, Potter", schloss Draco, aber das Lächeln wollte nicht von seinen Lippen verschwinden, denn nicht mal die Anwesenheit von Harry Potter störte ihn tatsächlich. Und war das nicht seltsam?


	42. Chapter 42

42\. Learning

 _„_ _That is what learning is._

 _You suddenly understand something_

 _you've understood all your life,_

 _but in a new way._ _"_

 ** _Doris Lessing_**

Er schluckte schwer, als Potter ihm den Vortritt ließ, an ihre Tür zu klopfen. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er Jahre draußen gewesen. Sein Mund war unglaublich trocken, und seine Finger zitterten fast. Nur fast.

Er klopfte einmal der Höflichkeit halber und öffnete dann ihre Tür.

Und sein Kiefermuskel gab nach, als er sie sah. Sie saß aufrecht im weißen Bett, ihr Baby im Arm, und er sah, wie sich die kleinen Hände und Füße unkontrolliert bewegten. Vorsichtig, als könnte jede schnelle Bewegung, jedes zu laute Geräusch, diesen Anblick zerstören, kam er näher, ohne Potter noch weiter zu beachten. Er bemerkte, ihr Blick glitt kurz über Potters Gestalt, und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, aber dann galt ihr Blick ihm.

Und sie wirkte nicht halb so nervös, wie er sich fühlte.

„Hey", flüsterte Draco, als er neben ihrem Bett zum Halten kam.

„Hey", erwiderte sie die Begrüßung. Und wie von selbst setzte er sich zu ihr an die Bettkante. Sein Blick fiel auf das winzige Geschöpf in ihren Armen. Wachsame Augen blickten ihn an. Seine Augen waren groß und offen und sehr dunkelblau. Goldener Flaum lag auf seinem Kopf, und Draco konnte nur starren. Sein Blick verfing sich an den kleinen Finger, die sich dehnten und zusammenrollten. Er hob seinen Finger, um die Finger des Babys zu berühren, und sein Herz machte einen Satz, als der Junge seine winzigen Finger erstaunlich fest um seinen Zeigefinger legte.

Übergangslos musste er lächeln.

„Er ist wach", flüsterte er dann, obwohl es offensichtlich war.

„Er hat gegessen und ist jetzt wach", bestätigte sie neben ihm. „Willst du ihn halten?", fragte sie jetzt aufgeregter, und er schluckte erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er überfordert, aber sie hob den Jungen bereits an, der gespannt sein Umfeld zu beobachten schien, und Dracos Arme hoben sich ungeschickt, und er ließ sie den Jungen in seinen Armen positionieren, so dass er ihn nur Halten musste.

„Stütz seinen Nacken ab", ergänzte Granger dann lächelnd, und Draco tat mechanisch, wie ihm geheißen.

„Er ist so leicht", entkam es ihm überrascht. „Wird er noch größer?", sprach sein Mund idiotische Worte.

„Nein, er bleibt so winzig", kommentierte sie mit einem feinen Lächeln seine dummen Worte. Und es war ihm egal. Er lächelte sogar.

„Wow", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und konnte sich nicht sattsehen.

„Glückwunsch", mischte sich Potter nun ins Gespräch ein, kam zum Bett und umarmte sie fest.

Oh. Das wäre etwas, was Draco hätte tun können, schoss es in seinen Kopf. Merlin, Potter und Granger fiel es so leicht, belanglose Zuneigungen auszutauschen. Draco konnte kaum seinen eigenen Sohn halten.

Seinen Sohn….

„Was sind die Pläne?", wollte Potter dann wissen, und als wäre es kinderleicht, strich seine Hand über den weichen Kopf des Babys. „Hey, Kleiner! Ich bin dein Onkel Harry", stellte er sich vor, und dem Baby stand der Mund leicht offen, während es sachte mit den Beinen in Dracos Griff strampelte. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, gehalten zu werden.

„Pläne?", ging Granger auf Potters Frage ein.

„Geht ihr… nach Hause? Willst du zu uns?", wagte er zu fragen, und Draco hob den Blick zum ersten Mal von seinem Sohn, um Potter anzusehen.

Und er sagte Worte, die sich wohl einfacher sagen ließen, als dass man sie wirklich überdenken konnten.

„Wir gehen nach Hause."

Und so sah Granger ihn auch an. Denn kaum hatte er die Worte voller Ernsthaftigkeit ausgesprochen, ging ihm auch übergangslos die Tragweite dieser Worte auf. Sie gingen nach Hause? Allein? Mit einem Kind?

Und das war es wohl. So war es jetzt. Und unsicher wandte Granger den Blick zurück auf Potter, dem die Skepsis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Äh… wir gehen… wohl nach Hause?", wiederholte sie.

Und es lag so viel in ihrem Blick, aber größtenteils wohl Angst und stumme Erwartung. Er ging mit Granger nach Hause.

„Ok", bemerkte Potter langsam. „Dann lasst uns wissen, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht", schloss er.

Was sollten sie schon brauchen, dachte Draco fast ein wenig genervt. Was sollte Potter schon haben, was sie unbedingt brauchten?

Die Gurte der Taschen schnitten bereits Schwielen in seine Hände. Endlich waren sie angekommen. Granger hatte den Jungen auf dem Arm, während er Taschen schleppte, mit Dingen, die anscheinend überlebenswichtig waren und die Ginny Potter ihnen praktisch aufgezwungen hatte.

Das und dreitausend Windeln, wie er festgestellt hatte. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

Und gemächlich öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Haus, in das er erst kürzlich die Elfen geschickt hatte, um das Zimmer leer zu räumen. Es war unangenehm, keine Frage, und sie hatten wenig bis gar nicht gesprochen, was auch nicht nötig gewesen war, denn das Baby hatte geschlafen, und sie hatten es nicht wecken wollen.

Und sie betraten das Haus. Sie lief an seinem Zimmer vorbei, ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Draco folgte ihr, und sein Blick überflog das leere Zimmer knapp, ehe sie die Treppe nach oben gingen, in das neue Kinderzimmer.

Und dort konnte er endlich die vielen Taschen fallen lassen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich ächzend an die Wand, und sie schoss ihm tatsächlich einen mahnenden Blick zu, denn das Baby schlief noch immer seelenruhig auf ihrem Arm.

Aber sie maßregelte ihn nicht, wie er es fast erwartet hatte.

„Kommst du zurecht?", flüsterte sie schließlich, und seine Stirn runzelte sich. Aber sie fuhr fort, ehe er eine Frage stellen konnte. „Er schläft, und… und wenn das Baby schläft, dann hätte ich Zeit, um zu duschen oder… oder ein Bad zu nehmen?", brachte sie ein wenig beschämt hervor. Und Draco begriff.

„Oh- klar", entkam es ihm, überfordert, und kurz ärgerte er sich, dass er es nicht angeboten hatte, dass er… keine Ahnung hatte, wie man sich verhalten musste. „Du kannst…- geh ruhig", schloss er lahm, denn er wusste nichts Besseres zu sagen. Sie legte den schlafenden Jungen in das hübsche Kinderbettchen mit dem hohen Gitter und verließ dann mit einem schmalen Lächeln das Zimmer.

Etwas unbeholfen stand er nun im Raum. Was tat er jetzt?

Er hörte, wie sie im Schlafzimmer einige Schubladen aufzog und einige Sekunden später im Badezimmer verschwand.

Baden. Wie lange dauerte ein Bad, fragte er sich, während er hörte, wie sie die Hähne in der Wanne aufzudrehen schien. Was tat er, wenn er aufwachen würde? Wie lange schlief ein Baby am Stück? Eine halbe Stunde? Eine Stunde? Er wusste es nicht. Und dann was? Dann klopfte er wie ein Idiot an ihre Tür und verlangte, dass sie aus der Wanne kam, nachdem sie stundenlang Wehen hatte ertragen müssen, um sein Kind zur Welt zu bringen? Nein. Das klang noch egoistischer, als zu überlegen, seine Mutter zu holen.

Ein wenig ängstlich lugte er auf den Zehenspitzen in das Kinderbett. Dann vergrub er die Hände in den Taschen seiner Stoffhose und wartete. Er lauschte ihren Geräuschen nebenan, hörte Wasserplätschern, und dann sanftes Tröpfeln, als sie die Hähne zudrehte.

Stille trat ein, denn sie schien nun in der Wanne zu liegen und zu entspannen.

Unschlüssig setzte er sich auf den Schaukelstuhl im Zimmer und wartete nur auf das leiseste Geräusch seines Sohnes, bereit, aufzuspringen.

Aber es passierte gar nichts. Das Baby schlief. Ab und an hörte er wie sie sich in der Wanne bewegte, wie ihre Haut die Emaille berührte.

Er angelte sich einen der Ratgeber aus Ginny Potters Taschen und überflog mit geschürzten Lippen ein Kapitel über Muttermilch. Er fand das Konzept ein wenig eklig, aber er würde es Granger nicht laut ins Gesicht sagen. Er konnte es sich einfach nur nicht vorstellen. Als Mann. Er blätterte weiter, überflog das nächste Kapitel, bis er mit Schrecken las, wann und wie viele Zähne Babys bekamen, und wie man die schlaflosen Nächte bekämpfen konnte.

Sein Blick hob sich langsam, aber sein Sohn schlief noch immer tief und fest.

Kapitel um Kapitel las er mit mehr oder weniger Interesse, immer noch äußerst angespannt.

War sie eingeschlafen, fragte er sich schließlich, eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem er kein weiteres Geräusch gehört hatte. Das war doch gefährlich, oder-

-er bewegte sich!

Draco war mit einem Ruck aus dem Schaukelstuhl aufgesprungen und schlich sich an das Kinderbett. Merlin, er war wach!

Unruhig strampelte der Junge mit Armen und Beinen, und schien nicht mehr völlig gelassen zu sein. Sein kleiner Mund verzog sich und er machte winzige Geräusche des Unmuts.

Ok. Und jetzt?

Er wandte sich ab, um ein weiteres Buch aus der Tasche zu holen, welches mit ‚Früher Stillzeit' betitelt war, und wo einem die Autorin alle Nase nach vorschlug, das Kind auf den Arm zu nehmen und frühen Kontakt aufzubauen.

Auf den Arm nehmen.

Draco warf das Buch geöffnet auf den Schaukelstuhl.

Ok.

Er krempelte sich die Ärmel des Pullovers hoch. Auf den Arm nehmen konnte er ihn wohl.

Seine Atmung ging flacher, angespannter, als er sich über das Bettchen beugte und von dem Jungen unfokussiert wahrgenommen wurde. Langsam griff er in das Bett, umfasste den winzigen Körper mit schlanken, vorsichtigen Fingern, darauf bedacht, den Nacken abzustützen, als er ihn hochhob, und mit angehaltenem Atem hob er ihn höher, bis er ihn einen halben Meter von sich gestreckt halten konnte.

Der Junge verstummte abrupt, blickte blinzelnd um sich, und Draco ließ die angehaltene Luft angespannt seinen Lungen entweichen.

„Und jetzt?", murmelte er dem Jungen zu, der nicht antwortete.

Und seine Nase kräuselte sich kurz. Was… war das? Es roch wie….-

-oh nein!

Ernsthaft jetzt?! War es schon so weit, das zu tun?

Fast ein wenig angewidert trug er den Jungen zu dem nagelneuen Wickeltisch und legte ihn vorsichtig ab. Jetzt strampelte der Junge wieder, machte unwillige Geräusche, und Draco wandte sich blitzschnell um, fixierte das Baby immer noch aus den Augenwinkeln und griff sich eine verschlossene Windel aus einer weiteren Tasche. Er riss die Packung auf, und viele winzige Stoffquadrate stoben in alle Richtungen.

Und leider stand keine Anleitung auf der Verpackung, stellte er entnervt fest. Es konnte nicht schwer sein, sagte er sich bloß. Es ging hier nicht um einen basiskomplexen Doppelfluch, es ging lediglich um Stoffwechselendprodukte.

Er legte die Windel neben das Baby und begann, die winzigen Knöpfe des Stramplers zu öffnen. Es war ein Kraftakt, denn sein Sohn wehrte sich so gut er konnte, und Draco war nass geschwitzt, als er den Jungen aus dem Strampler geschält hatte. Nie mehr würde er ihm dieses Ding anziehen!

Und mit gerunzelter Stirn begutachtete er, wie die Windel gewickelt war, die der Junge jetzt gerade trug. Kompliziert, war alles, was er dachte. Aber machbar.

Wieder wandte er sich blitzschnell um, um das Wickelbuch aus der anderen Tasche zu ziehen. Er kehrte hastig zurück, und mit einer Hand, hielt er das Baby vorsichtig auf dem Wickeltisch, während er mit der anderen unwirsch und ungelenk blätterte.

„Alte Windel wegwerfen", las er langsam. „Ok", fuhr er bestätigend fort, legte das Buch neben die neue Windel und öffnete mit spitzen Fingern die Klebestreifen an den Seiten. Kein Problem.

Merlin!

Der Geruch, der ihm entgegenschlug war unfassbar widerlich. Sofort hielt er sich die Nase zu, als er kurzerhand die Füße des Babys in die Höhe hob, um das stinkende Stück Stoff zusammenknüllen zu können. Mit angehaltenem Atem ließ er seine Nase los und knüllte die alte Windel zusammen und sah sich um.

Wohin? Wohin damit?!

Er hatte nur eine Möglichkeit. Er legte sie auf den Boden und kickte sie mit dem Fuß soweit, dass sie aus dem Kinderzimmer rutschte und mitten im Flur liegen blieb. Immerhin hielt sie der Klebeverschluss verschlossen.

Gut. Gefahr gebannt, sagte er sich. Der Junge strampelte nun nackt vor ihm.

Wow. Der Penis war winzig, war, was er als nächstes dachte. Wirklich winzig! Er hoffte, er würde noch wachsen. Wirklich!

Er griff sich das Buch. Sauber machen. Mit feuchten Tüchern. Mit dem Fuß zog er die Kiste mit den übrigen Windeln näher, um eine Packung mit Magischen Maxi Feuchttüchern zu finden. Zornig brach er fast den Deckel ab, weil das dämliche Ding sich nicht öffnen ließ und zerrte gleich drei riesige Feuchttücher raus.

Ungelenk wischte er über den Po des Jungen, die Beine hinab, nur um sicher zu gehen, und spähte dann wieder ins Buch, was aufgeschlagen am Rand des Tisches lehnte.

„Pudern und das Geschlechtsorgan nach unten positionieren, um Nässe zu vermeiden." Er las den Satz mit gerunzelter Stirn erneut. Den Puder hatte er schnell gefunden und schüttelte die Dose, bis der Po seines Sohnes mit einer weißen Schicht bedeckt war. „Ok?", kommentierte er sein bisheriges Werk, während er den Jungen immer noch an den Füßen nach oben hielt. Sanfter Puderstaub stob durch die Luft.

„Geschlechtsorgan nach unten…", fuhr er dann fort, legte die Beine des Jungen ab, und betrachtete sich das Geschlechtsorgan. Erst mal musste er überlegen, wie man eine Windel band. Er zog das Stück Stoff auseinander. Seufzend schob er es mehr schlecht als recht unter den Babykörper. Hier ein Stück dazwischen, da die Beine drüber, und… es hielt nicht.

Ärgerlich wiederholte er es, löste die magischen Klebepunkte, und der Kleber aktivierte sich, breitete sich aus, und er drückte die Seiten nach unten.

Es sah in Ordnung aus, überlegte er, und legte die Hände wieder unter seinen Sohn, um ihn hochzuheben. Langsam rutschte die Windel, und er atmete gereizt aus, während er das Baby wieder ablegen musste. Gereizt zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gürtel und versetzte der Windel einen stummen Klebespruch, klebte die gesamte obere Hälfte zusammen, während er still fluchte, wann immer sich das Baby bewegte.

„Ha!", rief er triumphierend aus, nachdem er ihn erneut hochgehoben hatte und gar nichts mehr locker war. „Oh", schloss er, als ihm aufging, dass er die Windel am Babybauch festgeklebt hatte.

„Du kommst zurecht?", riss sie ihn spöttisch aus seiner Panik, und erschrocken hob er den Blick zum Türrahmen. Sie stand dort, die alte Windel in der Hand und einen eindeutig ungläubigen Blick auf den Zügen.

Sie kam ins Zimmer, zog eine Art Wäschekorb hervor und klappte den Deckel hoch. „Für die alten Windeln", erläuterte sie eindeutig, ließ das widerliche Etwas fallen, und der Deckel schnappte sofort luftdicht zu. Sie kam näher und nahm ihm wortlos das Baby ab, um es auf den Wickeltisch zu legen. Sie duftete nach Sommer und Blüten, während er bemerkte, dass sie nur einen kurzen Bademantel trug. Tropfen hingen in ihren Haarspitzen, die in einem hohen Zopf steckten, während sich feine Strähnen in ihre Stirn lockten.

Gebannt sah er ihr zu, während sie seinen Zauberstab nahm, um den Klebezauber zu lösen. Sie warf die völlig zerstörte Windel zur Seite, griff sich eine neue vom Stapel auf dem Boden und blickte tatsächlich ebenfalls in das Buch, das er auch zur Hilfe genommen hatte.

„Was hattest du vor? Wolltest du ihn backen?", wollte sie knapp wissen, als der Puder in Schwaden von dem Babykörper fiel, aber er antwortete gar nicht, sah ihr bloß zu. Und sie las tatsächlich die Anweisungen, positionierte den größeren Teil der Windel unter dem Baby, klappte die Laschen geviertelt um, klebte hier, klebte da, und als wäre es einfach, hielt die dämliche Windel, wie festgeklebt.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", entfuhr es ihm, während sie dem Baby auch noch den Strampler ohne Probleme wieder anzog.

„Wie es die Anleitung beschreibt", erklärte sie so absolut Gryffindor, dass er den Mund verzog.

„So was funktioniert nicht nach Anleitung", beschwerte er sich halb beleidigt bei ihr, aber sie schenkte ihm einen nachsichtigen Blick.

„Anscheinend schon", bemerkte sie knapp, als sie den zufriedenen Jungen wieder auf den Arm hob. „Du bist voller Puder", informierte sie ihn dann, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Pullover, und ja, sie hatte recht. Er sah tatsächlich aus, als hätte er gebacken. Er wusste nicht, woher sie all das konnte, und er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass man tatsächlich alles nach Anleitung lernen konnte. Sollte man zumindest nicht!

„Und danke", ergänzte sie dann stiller. „Dass du… aufgepasst hast." Es war wieder ein unangenehmer Moment.

„Kein Problem. War… war dein Bad entspannend?", wollte er dann wissen, obwohl es ganz danach aussah.

„Sehr", bestätigte sie lächelnd. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie viel dünner sie war. Sie war regelrecht schlank, und er hatte es kaum mehr in Erinnerung, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, wenn sie nicht schwanger war. Aber… sie sah gut aus. „Kannst du ihn nehmen, dann… ziehe ich mich an."

Und immer noch ungeschickt nahm er ihr das Baby ab. „Gleich muss ich ihn stillen", informierte sie ihn, als sie sich abgewandt hatte. Ok. Also hatte dieses Baby alle zwei Stunden Hunger? Wievielmal musste man es dann wickeln? Ihm schwirrte bereits jetzt schon der Kopf.

Sanft strampelte der Junge in seinem Arm, und Draco gefiel, dass der Junge sich an ihn gewöhnte. Dass er nicht weinte, dass er sich nicht unwohl fühlte. Es war nett.

Nach einer Minute kam sie wieder, und jetzt konnte er ihre Figur wirklich erkennen. Um den Bauch herum war sie noch ein wenig runder, aber das war wohl nur natürlich nach der Geburt, aber sie war wieder schlank. Sie trug eine Jeans und eine relativ enges, helles Oberteil. Es war sehr weit ausgeschnitten, hatte einen lockeren, tiefen Kragen, und ihm ging auf, dass sie keinen BH trug. Natürlich nicht.

„Soll ich… gehen?", entfuhr es ihm peinlich berührt, als sie ihm den Jungen abnahm, um sich auf den Schaukelstuhl zu setzen, nachdem sie das Buch, was er dort hingeworfen hatte, zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„Nein, du… musst nicht… gehen", entschied sie zu sagen. Und er sah überall hin, nur nicht auf ihren Ausschnitt, als sie ihre Brust befreite. Aber selbst aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie groß ihre Brust wirkte. Er wusste, schwangere Frauen hatten größere Brüste wegen der Milch, aber – Merlin! Er sah es selbst aus den Augenwinkeln. Er war ein Schwein.

„Er trinkt", informierte sie ihn irgendwann mit sanfter Stimme, und sein Blick fiel automatisch wieder auf seinen Sohn, der Grangers Brustwarze scheinbar gefunden hatte. Merlin, sie war beim besten Willen nicht mehr zu übersehen gewesen, dachte er dumpf. Unbewusst kam er näher. Und er konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass es ein schönes Bild abgab, wie Granger seinen Sohn stillte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben. „Was?", wollte sie misstrauisch wissen.

„Du bist wunderschön", erwiderte er, ohne nachzudenken, ehe er sich beschämt räusperte. „Also… ich meine, es ist…- das hier ist so…- das ist wunderschön. Wie du… wie du ihn-"

„-danke", unterbrach sie lächelnd sein Gestammel, und er würde am liebsten einen Kopfsprung in den Windeleimer machen. Merlin, er war so ein Idiot! „Ich lege ihn gleich hin. Wenn du willst, könnten wir… was essen?", schlug sie vor. „Meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, sie hat Auflauf in den Kühlschrank gestellt. Ich könnte ihn im Ofen aufwärmen?"

Er nickte wie betäubt. Ok. Essen klang gut. Es klang nach einem Plan. Es klang fast wie… ein Date? Alleine mit ihr essen? Es war ein dummer Gedanke, aber… es kam ihm so vor.

Sie würde reden wollen. Ganz bestimmt. Es gab so viel zu reden. Merlin, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er beginnen sollte. Und er hatte fast schon Angst vor ihren Worten. Draco Malfoy war ernsthaft nervös.


	43. Chapter 43

43\. Choices

 _„_ _It is our choices, Harry,_

 _that show wat we truly are,_

 _far more than our abilities."_

 ** _J.K. Rowling – Chamber of Secrets_**

Versonnen und versunken stand Pansy vor dem Kinderbett, in dem ihr Sohn ruhig schlief. Sie hatte sich zwar heute so sehr mit Preston gestritten, dass sie drauf und dran gewesen war, ihn aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen, aber beim Anblick ihres Sohnes hatte sie all den Streit vergessen.

Zumindest bereitete es ihr kein schlechtes Gefühl mehr. Es klopfte an die Tür des Kinderzimmers. „Pansy?", vernahm sie Prestons Stimme, und sie hörte noch immer, wie gereizt er klang. Er öffnete, nachdem sie nichts erwidert hatte, denn sie wollte ihren Sohn nicht wecken. Sie wollte William nicht wecken.

Er steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt, vielleicht ein wenig ängstlich, vielleicht bedacht darauf, dass sie irgendeinen scharfen Gegenstand nach ihm schleudern konnte. Sie hatte vorhin im Wohnzimmer daran gedacht, aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Das zählte, dachte sie dumpf.

Und Preston schwieg, als er sah, dass William schlief. Er kam ins Zimmer, wieder etwas mutiger.

„Du willst nicht mal darüber nachdenken?", flüsterte er jetzt neben ihr, und Pansy blickte stur hinab auf ihren wunderschönen Jungen. Er wirkte so erschöpft. Aber sie nahm an, die Geburt war für ihn genauso anstrengend gewesen, wie für sie. Auch wenn die Magie alle äußeren Anstrengungen geheilt hatte, war sie wirklich erschöpft.

„Nein", gab sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Es ging seit Stunden um dasselbe Thema. Preston wollte, dass sie aus ihrer ‚winzigen Wohnung', wie er ihr Apartment nannte, auszog, um in sein Haus zu ziehen. Mit all ihren Sachen und mit ihrem Kind.

„Warum nicht?", gab er keine Ruhe, und sie spürte, wie angespannt er war. Der hübsche Vater ihres hübschen Sohnes verstand nicht, warum sie es nicht konnte. Warum sie keinem vertraute, warum sie keinen so großen Schritt machen wollte, so früh in ihrer zerbrechlichen Beziehung. „Worauf wartest du?", zischte er verständnislos.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich will darüber nicht mehr sprechen, Preston", fertigte sie ihn ab, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Wir müssen darüber sprechen."

„Warum?", wollte sie wissen, und es fiel ihr schwer, leise zu flüstern, bei seiner Verbohrtheit.

„Weil wir so nicht leben können!", knurrte er fast. „Hier ist kein Platz für mich."

Und sie schwieg, in Gedanken versunken. „Willst du keinen Platz für mich machen, Pansy?", fragte er sie, und sie hatte festgestellt, dass ihre Gefühle, die so heiß gebrannt hatten, auf eine kleine Flamme zurückgegangen waren. So waren Slytherins. So war sie eben, stellte sie fest. In einer Notsituation klammerte sie sich an Preston, wusste, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte, aber… nachdem die Krise überstanden war, wusste sie nicht mehr zu schätzen, was sie an ihm hatte. Sie war stur, sie wusste es ja. „Pansy?", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck ihren Namen. Endlich sah sie ihn an. Aber sie sagte nichts. Wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte, ohne zu viel zu sagen.

Er atmete gepresst aus. Und sie tat es ihm gleich, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir füreinander geschaffen sind, Preston. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du es aushältst oder ich! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Hals über Kopf diese Entscheidung treffen kann, weil ich einen Sohn habe, um den ich mich kümmern muss."

Preston sah sie so offen verletzt an, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Als wären ihre Worte wirklich so furchtbar verletzend.

„Und was willst du, dass ich jetzt tue?", fragte er sie tatsächlich fast ruhig. Kurz blinzelte sie verblüfft. War es nicht offensichtlich, was man dann tat? Man schrie! Man stritt sich! Man stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Sie und Draco hatten eintausend Streits gehabt, und so lief es doch! Man fand keinen gemeinsamen Nenner, keiner gab nach, und man blieb alleine zurück, nicht willig, von seinem Standpunkt abzurücken. Das kannte Pansy. Damit konnte sie umgehen. Das hatte sie gelernt. Ehe man seine Ängste teilte, verteidigte man lieber bis aufs Blut einen dämlichen Standpunkt, nur um sich keine Blöße geben zu müssen.

Verstand Preston denn nicht?! Er war doch ein Reinblut!

„Du könntest schreien und gehen?", schlug sie ihm eindeutig vor. Aber er sah sie ernst an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf über sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich fast ein wenig gekränkt.

„Werd erwachsen, Pansy", sagte er lediglich. Und dann schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln. Sie war so verblüfft, dass sich ihr Mund leicht öffnete, als er sich vorlehnte und sanft ihre Lippen küsste. Und plötzlich brannte wieder neues Verlangen in ihr, aber sie hielt sich zurück, ihn an sich zu ziehen. Denn das würde ihren Standpunkt garantiert nicht festigen! Und schon war er zurückgewichen, ließ sie mit der brennenden Lust nach mehr einfach zurück.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest", schloss er mit einem eindeutigen Blick und wandte sich ab.

Was?!

Er ging?! War das sein Ernst? Jetzt ging er? Jetzt?!

Und was sollte das heißen? Na ja, sie wusste, was es hieß, aber… - super.

Jetzt sollte sie diese Entscheidung treffen, als wüsste er, was bereits die richtige Antwort war!

Bei ihm einzuziehen war nicht die beste Lösung! Ja, ihr Apartment war klein. Und ja, sie wollte bei ihm sein. Und er würde ein Vater für William sein und sie wäre nicht allein.

Aber dann wäre es ernst! Dann wäre es fest abgemacht.

Und sie könnte nicht…- was? Sie könnte dann nicht mehr… weglaufen?

Manchmal reflektierte Pansy sich selbst. Selten, äußerst selten, denn wenn sie es wirklich tat, dann kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie ziemlich verkorkst war. Von oben bis unten. Innen wie außen. Anstatt mit Draco zu reden hatte sie die Sperma-Aktion gewagt, hatte es einfach in die Hand genommen. Und es war symptomatisch, nahm sie an. Bevor sie den Schritt wagte und Preston vertraute, ihrem Sohn eine sichere Umgebung bot, hielt sie sich lieber alle möglichen Fluchtwege offen.

Sie war gestört.

Ihr Sohn zuckte unruhig im Schlaf.

Es war nicht leicht, Pansy Parkinson zu sein. Es war überhaupt nicht leicht, stellte sie immer wieder fest. Und wie sollte sie nun vor Preston stehen, ohne so auszusehen, als hätte sie nachgegeben? Als hätte er gewonnen? Vielleicht würde sie in Erwägung ziehen, bei ihm zu wohnen, wenn er damit drohte, tatsächlich zu gehen. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er glaubte, sie würde es tun, weil er es wollte!

Würde sie Hermine ihre Gedankengänge erzählen, nahm sie an, Hermine würde ihr klar machen, dass sie nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun hatte.

Aber es hatte mit Stolz zu tun.

Und Pansy hatte eine Idee, wie sie ihren Stolz nicht verlieren konnte.

Alles, was sie wollte, war, dass Preston nur noch einmal bettelte. Sie hätte schon irgendwann ja gesagt, Merlin noch mal! Sie wollte umworben werden. Sie würde nachhelfen.

Sie würde Ginny Potter noch einmal fragen müssen, wann man wieder Sex haben durfte….

Sie würde überzeugende Hilfsmittel brauchen, um Preston dazu zu bekommen, zu betteln.

Es war das schlimmste Date in der Geschichte aller Dates, stellte sie mit flauem Gefühl im Magen fest. Der Auflauf ihrer Mutter schmeckte in Stille bei weitem nicht so gut wie sonst.

Jeder Bissen würgte sie in ihrer Kehle, denn keiner von ihnen sprach. Das Geräusch der Gabeln auf ihren Tellern war das einzige Geräusch – neben dem statischen Summen ihres Zauberstabs, der aus dem Tresen lag, und die Geräusche ihres Sohnes übertragen würde, sollte er wach werden und weinen.

Und es war nicht so, dass es nichts zu reden geben würde! Sie hatte Fragen. Sie hatte tausend Fragen. Mehr noch. Blieb er jetzt bei ihr? Für wie lange? Und wo standen sie jetzt? Waren sie… zusammen? Oder… probierten sie nur, Eltern zu sein? War nicht einfach zu viel vorgefallen? Sie hatte Angst, den Mund aufzumachen. Denn sie befürchtete, sich nur wieder mit ihm zu streiten, so wie sie sich immer stritten, wenn nur einer von ihnen den Mund aufmachte.

Und sie wollte so dringend, dass er sprach. Keine bösen Worte. Einfach nur… irgendwas.

Er sollte einfach... anfangen.

Sie würde ihm nicht den Kopf abbeißen. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Aber sie aßen stumm. Und ihm schien alles genauso unangenehm zu sein. Es war alles, aber nicht vertraut, stellte sie fest. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie von ihm nicht wusste. Es gab so vieles, was zwischen ihnen stand, seine Eltern mal außen vor gelassen! Und das war schon ein großes Hindernis. Sie verstand sich weder mit Lucius, noch mit Narzissa wirklich gut.

Sie hatte davon gehört, dass man sich mit den Schwiegereltern nie verstand – und es waren nicht mal ihre Schwiegereltern! Aber… würden sie es sein? Würde es… soweit kommen?

Was hatte er vor? Und je länger Hermine nachdachte, umso mehr kam sie sich schon wie Pansy vor. Wie sie ihn musterte! Als hätte er eine ungewöhnliche Macht, gegen die sie nicht ankäme. Es war nur Malfoy. Sie hatte ihn erlebt! Er war arrogant und verzogen, und eigentlich nichts, wovor man Angst haben müssten.

Und vielleicht war es so.

Vielleicht ging der Einstieg nicht sanft, nicht geplant und behutsam. Vorsichtig, wie sie es gerne hätte. Vielleicht lief es bei ihm einfach nicht so.

Und so hatten sie sich auch nicht kennengelernt! Nein. Sie hatte ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab gestellt, als er irgendeine Dummheit begangen hatte.

Und sie legte die Gabel zur Seite. Mehr schaffte sie einfach nicht, von dem unangenehmen Auflauf. Ihr Rücken streckte sich automatisch durch. Sie hatte es oben schon gemerkt. Höflich miteinander umzugehen war einfach… keine Option. Zumindest jetzt gerade noch nicht. Denn er schien es nicht zu begreifen, schien es überhaupt nicht von ihr zu kennen. Wenn sie nachdachte, dann kannte er sie wirklich nur von ihrer besonders schlechten Schokoladenseite. Hermine dachte gerne, dass alle ihre Seiten irgendwie gut waren und eine Daseinsberechtigung hatten, aber… na ja. Nett war sie zu Draco wohl eher… weniger gewesen. Scheu und schüchtern wohl auch eher… nicht.

Kein Wunder, dass er jetzt mit ihrer Zurückhaltung nicht zurechtkam. Er zwang sie tatsächlich dazu, ein ehrlicher Mensch zu sein, der seine Gefühlen nicht hinterm Berg hielt.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass er gesagt hatte, streiten wäre ok. Sie nahm an, er meinte nicht Streiten. Er meinte einfach… seine Meinung sagen, seinen Standpunkt vertreten. Es war nicht wirklich ein Streit, aber scheinbar hatte er nie anders gelernt, damit umzugehen.

Also würde sie einfach darauf verzichten, höflich und bescheiden und schüchtern zu sein. Sie nahm an, sie brauchte es bei ihm nicht zu sein. Denn wahrscheinlich war sie weder das eine, noch die anderen Dinge. Vor allem nicht schüchtern, dachte sie fast beschämt, wenn sie ihn ansah und daran dachte, was sie im Delirium von sich gegeben hatte. Und sanftes Interesse trat in seinen Blick, denn sie sah ihn tatsächlich länger als drei Sekunden am Stück an.

Und Hermine Granger überwand ihre Angst vor Draco Malfoy.

„Was du gesagt hast", begann sie, und beschloss, keine Angst zu haben, „bevor ich ins Mungo gekommen bin…", fuhr sie fort, und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr völlig.

„Ja?", erwiderte er tatsächlich gedehnt, bedeutete ihr mit erhobenen Brauen weiterzusprechen.

Oh nein. Sie würde einknicken. Hätte er doch kein Pokerface und wäre einfach zu lesen! Aber sie zwang sich, ihn unverwandt anzusehen.

„Gilt das noch?", erkundigte sie sich fast neutral. Und er blinzelte verblüfft.

„Ob… es noch gilt?" Er wiederholte es langsam, als würde er nicht ganz verstehen.

Er sah sie an, schien ebenfalls zu versuchen, sie zu lesen, und sie hoffte, sie machte es ihm ebenso schwer. „Was konkret?", wich er ihrer Frage aus, floh sich in eine sinnlose Gegenfrage, und sie atmete gereizt aus.

Ernsthaft? Er wollte, dass sie es sagte? Ok!

„Willst du immer noch bei mir bleiben?", fragte sie also.

Und er grinste.

Er war unfassbar! Sie erhob sich mit einem Ruck vom Tisch, griff stoisch nach der Auflaufform, um sie in den kalten Ofen zu stellen, und sie hörte, wie er ebenfalls den Stuhl zurückschob, um aufzustehen. Merlin, sie war wütend. Er war so ein Idiot.

Sie hörte, wie er die Teller zusammenstellte und sie neben ihr auf die Theke stellte.

„Weißt du", begann er, und sie hörte das Grinsen aus seinen Worten noch immer, „ich finde es fast niedlich, wenn du dich schämst", bemerkte er überheblich.

Sie stellte sich wieder gerade hin. „Ich schäme mich nicht", erwiderte sie trotzig. „Wieso sollte ich? Du bist du doch hierhin gekommen, nachdem deine kleinen Handlanger dein Zimmer leergeräumt haben, und hast mich angefleht, dich zurückzunehmen!"

„Ich habe nicht gefleht", bemerkte er kopfschüttelnd, noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du hast gefleht", beharrte sie böse. Und er wechselte das Thema.

„Dass du mich fragst, heißt das, du willst, dass ich bleibe?", drehte er alles um, und ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Nein, ich habe… nur so gefragt", wich sie seinem stechenden Blick aus. „Ich will ja nicht, dass du irgendetwas aus Mitleid tust", warf sie ihm eindeutig vor, während sie nach den Tellern griff, die Reste in den Müll warf und sie dann in die Spüle stellte. Und er lehnte am Tresen. Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust. Noch immer klebten Puderreste an seinem Pullover. Unwillig, näherzukommen, blieb sie einen Meter vor ihm stehen.

Er betrachtete sie, während sein Kiefermuskel arbeitete. Dann stieß er sich von der Kante ab und schloss den Abstand in Seelenruhe. Er kam vor ihr zum Stehen, und ihr Kopf legte sich automatisch in den Nacken.

„Du riechst gut", stellte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme fest.

„-was hat das mit-?", begann sie nervös, aber er ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„-gar nichts", beantwortete er ihre ungestellte Frage rau. „Du solltest öfters baden", neckte er sie mit einem schwachen Grinsen. Sie verdrehte vor ihm die Augen, und seine grauen Augen durchleuchteten sie. Der Zauberstab surrte sanft, und verzerrt vernahm sie die undeutlichen Geräusche des Babys. Er war wieder wach. Und dann fing er an zu weinen. Ihre Mutterinstinkte hatten sofort Mitleid. Sie wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab.

„Dein Sohn ist schwierig", sagte sie, einfach nur, um zu sagen, dass es sein Sohn war. Bisher hatte Scorpius noch keine Zeit gehabt, zu zeigen, wie schwierig er war. Und Draco lächelte plötzlich.

„Ist er das? Dann lass mich diese Runde übernehmen, Hermine", zog er sie zwinkernd auf, aber unpassenderweise beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag, beim Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund. Sie verzichtete darauf, ihm zu sagen, dass er wahrscheinlich wieder Hunger hatte. Draco würde es schon merken, wenn er ihn nicht beruhigen könnte.

Und ehe er ging, hob sich seine Hand zu ihrer Wange, und sanft neigte er den Kopf, um einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu hauchen. Es ging so schnell, und schon war es vorbei.

„Das wollte ich noch tun", murmelte er sanft. Die Stelle, wo er sie berührt hatte, brannte verheißungsvoll, nachdem er sich abgewandt hatte.

Und sie wusste, er würde bleiben. Mit einem Mal wusste sie es. Und sie konnte kaum erwarten, sich das nächste Mal mit ihm zu streiten. Ihr Herz klopfte verräterisch in ihrer Brust. Bevor sie noch nervöser wurde, setzte sie sich in Bewegung, nahm seine Jacke von der Couch und wollte sie im Flur aufhängen. Sie wollte irgendetwas tun, um sich abzulenken. Merlin, sie hatte ihn schon nackt gesehen! Sie kannte ihn doch schon auf diese Weise.

Und trotzdem war sie nervös. Trotzdem war alles neu und aufregend.

Und sie hoffte-

Ihre Gedanken unterbrachen sich, als ihr etwas Sperriges in seiner Jackentasche auffiel, nachdem sie an der Garderobe hing. Gedankenverloren griff sie hinein und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor.

Was…?

Sie drehte die Samtschachtel in ihren Fingern. War das…? Nein. Es konnte nicht. Das wäre…- nein. Und gespannt öffnete sie die Schachtel und schnappte nach Luft.

Der Ring im Innern funkelte in so vielen Farben, und sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich einen Ring in seiner Tasche hatte!

Wieso hatte er einen Ring dabei? Für wen war er? Für wen konnte er schon sein?! Er hatte einen Ring für sie?! Wollte er sie fragen, ob…?

Sie kam sich furchtbar vor, steckte die Schachtel eilig zurück in seine Jackentasche und wich zurück, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt, hielt ihre Hände panisch verschränkt vor der Brust.

Nein! Das konnte er nicht ernstmeinen! Er wäre der zweite Mann, der eine Ringschachtel in ihr Haus brachte! Aber Alec hatte es zurückgenommen. Und für sie und Draco war es viel zu früh, um überhaupt so etwas in Erwägung zu ziehen! Bei Merlin, sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht! Und er war so wortkarg gewesen! Wenn er solche Pläne hatte, sollte er dann nicht irgendwie mutiger sein? Und nein! Sie konnte nicht! Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie das nicht konnte?

Angst kroch in ihr empor. Es ging zu schnell! Viel zu schnell!

„Wir bräuchten dich!", riss sie seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Er rief von oben, und sie war zusammengezuckt. „Leider reiche ich deinem Sohn nicht."

„Ich… ich komme", rief sie fast schon hysterisch und musste versuchen, ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen.

Draco wollte sie heiraten, und sie wusste noch nicht mal, wie sie normal mit ihm zu reden hatte! Oh Gott! Wie sollte sie ihm nur gegenübertreten? Liebte er sie?

Mit flauem Gefühl ging sie nach oben, wo Scorpius herzzerreißend weinte.

Sie schluckte schwer. Liebte sie ihn?

Sie hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht.

Sie hatte viel zu große Angst. Würde er wieder gehen, wenn sie seinen Antrag nicht annahm? Das würde er, oder nicht?

Mit steifen Bewegungen ging sie die Treppe nach oben. Was sollte sie nur tun?


	44. Chapter 44

44\. Breaking Habits

 _„_ _The truth is that everyone is bored,_

 _and devotes himself to cultivating habits._ _"_

 ** _Albert Camus_**

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Narzissa nervös mit ihrem Ehering spielte. Aus den Augenwinkeln über den Wirtschaftsteil des Tagespropheten hinweg sah er es. Seit einer Weile schien sie gedankenverloren aus dem Erkerfenster über den Garten zu blicken, während er las, den frühen Abend genoss, während die Sonne hinter den Wäldern versank.

„Narzissa?", fragte er schließlich, ein wenig ratlos, denn er war sich nicht sicher, was ihr solche nagenden Sorgen bereiten könnte. Aber sie reagierte nicht einmal, schien in Gedanken versunken. „Darling", ergänzte er etwas lauter, und sie schrak aus ihrer apathischen Starre.

„Was?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen, und er legte die Zeitung beiseite.

„Was ist los? Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Über… nichts", log sie kopfschüttelnd, und bevor ihr Blick wieder ins Leere gleiten konnte, sah er sie ernst an.

„Nichts, hm? Ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es nicht stimmt. Was bedrückt dich?", erwiderte er nur, und sie atmete unschlüssig aus.

„Es ist nicht richtig", sagte sie lediglich. Und Lucius nahm vage an, dass es wieder einmal um Draco gehen musste, oder das Kind.

„Was ist nicht richtig, Narzissa?" Merlin, manchmal musste er ihr die Dinge regelrecht aus der Nase ziehen.

„Draco muss Hermine heiraten." Sie sagte es, als wäre es eine Kleinigkeit.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Auch mit ihm. Er will nicht", erklärte er es ihr erneut, ein wenig gereizter als zuvor. Es war ein leidiges, lästiges Thema. „Wir werden den Jungen so oft sehen, wie wir es wünschen, Narzissa. Hermine hat es bereits garantiert."

„Es ist kein Leben für ein Kind, wenn die Eltern nicht verheiratet sind!", bemerkte Narzissa bitter.

„Unsinn", hörte sich Lucius tatsächlich unwirsch sagen, obwohl er nicht geglaubt hatte, dass gerade er die langjährige Tradition der Zwangsheirat, welcher selbst er und Narzissa noch unterworfen worden waren, einfach abtat, als wäre es ein überholter Gedanke.

So sah Narzissa ihn auch an. „Sie ist muggelgebürtig. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert", ergänzte er schließlich. „Außerdem", fuhr er langsamer fort, „ist sie nicht wirklich angetan von unserer Familie, Narzissa."

„Wir hatten einen schwierigen Start, aber die Dinge haben sich geändert", beharrte Narzissa stur auf ihren Worten. „Was ist so schlimm daran? Wieso sollte sie nicht ein Teil dieser Familie sein wollen?"

Lucius Augen weiteten sich automatisch. Fast ungläubig sah er seine Frau an. Aber Narzissa blickte ihm trotzig entgegen, fast als wisse sie sehr genau, weshalb Hermine Granger es wohl bestimmt nicht wollen würde. Aber er musste es überhaupt nicht laut sagen. Denn es gab noch einen wichtigeren Grund.

„Draco hat nicht vor, sie zu heiraten. Es wundert mich schon, dass…" Aber er unterbrach sich.

„Was? Was wundert dich?", bemerkte Narzissa ein wenig defensiv.

„Nun, es wundert mich, dass er überhaupt noch in England ist. Ich meine, es sah ganz danach aus, als hatte er vor, zu verschwinden. So wie er es immer tut. Er hat gekündigt", erinnerte er sie wieder. Narzissa machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Er hatte Angst", erwiderte sie lediglich. „Und er ist nicht gegangen. Er wird für dich arbeiten. Er wird bei ihr bleiben." Narzissa klang so seltsam überzeugt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es auch nur einem von uns gut tun wird, Draco zu zwingen, zu heiraten", schloss er streng.

„Draco ist unfruchtbar, Lucius. Ein weiteres Enkelkind werden wir nicht bekommen. Und Draco würde es gut tun, zu heiraten", sagte seine Frau mit mehr Nachdruck in der sonst sanften Stimme.

„Wieso?", stellte er sich konsequent quer, denn Narzissas Idee war hirnrissig.

„Weil er dann nicht auf die Idee kommen könnte, wieder zu verschwinden!", rief sie aus.

„Eine Heirat wird ihn davon nicht abhalten. Wenn er wieder gehen will, dann wird er wieder gehen. Ob er verheiratet ist oder nicht. Du gehst das Problem von einer falschen Seite an", entschied er, zu sagen, und Narzissa wirkte unglücklich. „Er muss diese Entscheidung selber treffen. Wir können ihn nicht zwingen."

„Von welcher Seite soll ich es bitteschön angehen? Ich bin froh, dass Hermine mich nicht mehr aus dem Haus wirft, Lucius. Ich habe keine andere Seite von der ich es angehen könnte!", ereiferte sie sich jetzt verzweifelt.

„Dann hab etwas Vertrauen. Es sieht nicht danach aus, als ob Hermine uns unser Enkelkind verwehren wird." Er verstand Narzissa Sorge. Ja, er verstand. Er konnte seinen Sohn selber nicht einschätzen, wusste nicht, was er dachte, was er vorhatte – ob er nächstes Jahr noch mit ihnen reden würde. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Und er wusste, dass, würden sie eingreifen, würde sie Zwangsmaßnahmen treffen, wäre Draco schneller weg, als sie gucken konnten.

Und sie wirkte nicht zufriedener als vorher. Nein, sie wirkte noch geknickter.

„Wieso mögen sie uns nicht?", flüsterte sie schließlich, die Stimme voller Traurigkeit. „Haben wir… es verdient?", wollte sie plötzlich unsicher wissen, und er hatte auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Vielleicht. Vielleicht verdienten sie die Ablehnung, die Draco ihnen zuteilwerden ließ

Vielleicht musste es so sein.

„Hab ein wenig Geduld", wich er einer möglichen verehrenden Antwort erst einmal aus.

„Wann werden sie wohl mit dem Jungen kommen?", fragte sie die nächste ungewisse Frage, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

„Bald", sagte er nur. „Ganz bestimmt bald." Es waren leere Worte. Es waren beruhigende Worte. Er konnte sich keine kompliziertere Verbindung vorstellen, als zwischen sich und seiner Familie mit einer Muggelgeborenen. Und er nahm an, sie würden hart an einem guten Verhältnis arbeiten müssen. Und hart arbeiten war ein Konzept was sowohl ihm als auch Narzissa sehr fremd war. Sie hatte nie für etwas wirklich arbeiten müssen.

Deshalb erschien es jetzt umso schwerer.

Und er war skeptisch. Noch konnte er sich die beiden nicht als Paar vorstellen. Draco war so… und Hermine war… vollkommen anders. Er konnte sich Draco kaum als Vater vorstellen.

Es würde sich zeigen. Vielleicht würde noch ein Wunder geschehen.

Bis dahin hoffte er, dass Narzissa sich zurückhielt und keine Dummheit beging, die nur einen größeren Keil zwischen sie und die Kinder trieb.

Und dann murmelte seine Frau verhaltene Worte, während sie sich erhob, um tatsächlich selber die Teetassen wegzubringen. Das hatte Lucius auch noch nicht erlebt. Waren die Elfen krank?

„Was hast du gesagt?", vergewisserte er sich langsam, denn er glaubte, er hatte sich verhört. Aber Narzissa schenkte ihm einen furchtbar vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn du die 200 Millionen einfach zahlen würdest, Lucius!", wiederholte sie ernst und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von ihm ab, während er ihr mit großen Augen nachblickte. Was?! Narzissa war unfassbar! Und er sollte…! Er sollte…! Er spürte, wie sich sein Mund bitter verzog.

200 Millionen wuchsen nicht auf Bäumen, wie es Narzissa scheinbar denken musste.

Und er wurde zorniger, denn seine Teetasse war überhaupt noch nicht leer gewesen!

Sie verhielt sich merkwürdig.

Sehr merkwürdig. Er hatte geglaubt, das Eis würde langsam auftauen, zwischen sich und ihr. Er hatte geglaubt, unten hätte sich etwas getan. Aber kaum war sie oben angekommen, hatte sie merklich distanziert gewirkt, fast ängstlich. Und sie stillte Scorpius im Schlafzimmer, nicht hier im Kinderzimmer. Und er hatte es als stille Aufforderung gesehen, ihr nicht zu folgen.

Und nun war sie seit einer Viertelstunde verschwunden.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange es dauerte, das Kind zu stillen, aber er wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Unschlüssig betrat er den Flur, ging langsam den neuen Weg zum Schlafzimmer, der für ihn noch nicht bekannt war, und klopfte sanft gegen den Türrahmen, denn die Tür war offen, und sie saß angezogen auf dem Bett, das Kind in ihren Armen, offensichtlich fertig mit Stillen.

„Alles… ok?", vergewisserte er sich unsicher und kam sich vor, als hätten sie wieder einen Anfang erreicht. Sie hob ertappt den Blick.

Ja… ich…- alles in Ordnung", versicherte sie ihm und wich seinem Blick aus.

„Möchtest du… ihn mit nach unten nehmen?", fragte er so verdammt unsicher, dass er kotzen könnte. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte nicht unsicher und höflich und umsichtig sein. Er wusste nicht, wie, denn er begriff nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Ok?", erwiderte sie, und es nervte ihn fast, wie scheu sie auf einmal war.

Und sie stand auf, das Kind auf den Armen, schritt an ihm vorbei, und er folgte ihr, wie ein treudoofer Hund. Dieses ätzende Schweigen. Er hasste diese Stille. Es war unangenehm.

Sie kamen unten an, und er seufzte auf.

„Ist… irgendwas?", wollte er schließlich wissen, und er konnte es nicht. Er konnte es noch nicht.

„Hm?" Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, und er stand ein wenig unschlüssig davor.

„Ich meine…- was ist los?", wollte er dann ein wenig ungeduldiger wissen.

Und tatsächlich blickte sie zur Seite, schien zu überlegen, sah ihn nicht mehr an, ehe sie schließlich ausatmete.

„Draco", begann sie mit schwerer Stimme, und es war immer ein feierlicher Moment, wenn sie seinen Vornamen benutzte. Fast unbewusst hielt er die Luft an. „Ich habe ihn gefunden", sagte sie dann, fast nachsichtig.

„Was gefunden?", wiederholte er verständnislos.

„In deiner Tasche?", entfuhr es ihr fast beschämt. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du gerade sprichst", entgegnete er entgeistert.

„Der Ring", brachte sie gepresst über die Lippen.

„Welcher Ring?", fragte er tatsächlich. Und erst ihr eindeutiger Blick erinnerte ihn erst wieder an den verdammten Familienring, den ihm seine dämliche Mutter gegeben hatte, damit er so etwas unfassbar blödes tun konnte, wie Granger um ihre Hand zu bitten. „Oh", schloss er dann, weniger intelligent. „Oh!", wiederholte er dann, als er begriff, was sie denken musste.

„Das… das hat nichts-"

„-und es ist sehr nett, wirklich!", unterbrach sie ihn beteuernd. „Wirklich, ich…- aber ich kann nicht, Draco", ergänzte sie schwach. „Ich will dich nicht heiraten", entkam es ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich…-" Er unterbrach sich.

Sie… _wollte_ ihn nicht heiraten? Das war mal etwas Neues. Für gewöhnlich konnten sich die Frauen nicht beherrschen und sprachen nach einer Woche bereits von der Möglichkeit, dass man ja für immer zusammen bleiben und heiraten könnte. Pansy hatte andauernd davon gesprochen, so auch Juliette. Für gewöhnlich reichte sein Name aus, um die Frauen gefügig zu machen. Für gewöhnlich war sein Aussehen ein Katalysator. Für gewöhnlich verkaufte er sich, ohne großartig Werbung machen zu müssen!

Und Granger war einfach… so anders. Sie wollte ihn nicht heiraten? Wirklich?

Und er wusste, er wollte sie auch nicht heiraten, aber… dass sie ihm das direkt ins Gesicht sagte! Dass sie tatsächlich so arrogant war, anzunehmen, dass er sie fragen wollte, nur weil sie sein Kind bekommen hatte! Merlin, sie war unfassbar dreist! Sie war überzeugter von sich, als er es von sich selber war.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", begann sie hastig, „es ist wirklich eine große Geste und ein schöner Ring, aber-"

„-Granger", unterbrach er sie fast gereizt, denn er wollte es richtig stellen, denn bei Merlin, er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht als ein Idiot dastehen, der ins Blaue hinein dämliche Heiratsanträge machte! Und bestimmt wollte er nicht, dass irgendwer dachte, er würde dann auch noch einen Korb bekommen! Von einer Frau, die er gar nicht heiraten wollte!

„Ich will dich einfach nur nicht heiraten", unterbrach sie ihn erneut, und Mitleid trat in ihren Blick. Sein Mund öffnete sich fast entrüstet. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur nicht heiraten?

„Wieso nicht?" Und die Worte entkamen seinem Mund einfach so, und es war eher Neugierde und verletzter Stolz, als wirklich eine intelligente Frage. Aber es interessierte ihn fast. Es interessierte ihn, weshalb die einzige Frau, die ihn nicht gewollt hatte, ihn letztendlich nicht einmal heiraten wollte.

Denn nein. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, sie zu fragen, aber… er würde hier bleiben, oder nicht? Sie würden zusammen sein, oder irgendetwas in der Art, oder nicht? Denn darum ging es doch! Er blieb. Weil er es wollte. Weil er sie wollte. Und ja, es stand nicht im Raum, zu heiraten. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Und vielleicht auch gar nicht, aber… Merlin, wieso wusste sie es so genau? Wieso wusste sie es jetzt verdammt noch mal schon so sicher, dass sie ihn nie heiraten würde, wo sie bei einem verschollenen Arschloch sogar Ja gesagt hatte, obwohl er sie nie offiziell gefragt hatte?! Das nervte ihn.

Es nervte ihn. Und fast wirkte sie überrascht.

„Wieso?", wiederholte sie ein wenig verblüfft. „Ich meine… wir kennen uns kaum. Wir… sind gerade dabei, uns kennenzulernen, Eltern zu sein, und…"

„Das weiß ich, aber… du würdest mich niemals heiraten wollen?", erwiderte er und fixierte sie genauer. „Niemals?", ergänzte er, fast beleidigt. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ratlos.

„Ich… habe darüber nicht wirklich nachgedacht, nein", gab sie zu. Kurz blickte er zur Seite. Scorpius bewegte sich unruhig in ihren Armen. Und ihn nervte eine Tatsache ganz entschieden – sie log. Ganz schlicht und einfach. Er konnte es ihr ansehen! Aber er hatte keine Lust mehr. Er hatte gar nicht fragen wollen.

„Ok", sagte er dann. „Gut zu wissen."

„Bist du… sauer?", fragte sie tatsächlich. „Denn ich-"

„-nein", unterbrach er sie knapp, ein wenig barsch. Er war nicht sauer. Er war stinksauer. „Wahrscheinlich muss man einfach nur ein dummes Arschloch sein, was seine Meinung doch wieder ändert, damit du Ja sagst, oder?"

Und ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Du änderst deine Meinung ständig, Malfoy", erinnerte sie ihn bitter.

„Dann müsste ich ja der perfekte Kandidat sein, oder?" Seine Stimme hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich langsam.

„Was ist los mit dir?", wollte sie dann gereizter wissen. „Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du überhaupt jemals heiraten wolltest!"

„Will ich auch nicht! Und dich schon gar nicht, Granger, glaub mir!", fuhr er sie wütend an. „Den verdammten Ring hat meine Mutter mir zugeschoben, denn sie ist eigentlich diejenige, die dich in der Familie haben will, nicht ich, ok?", spuckte er ihr entgegen. Trotzig, kindisch und von der Wahrheit so weit entfernt, dass es schon wehtat. Ihr Mund öffnete sich betroffen. „Aber ich finde es interessant, dass ich nicht mal im Ansatz in Erwägung komme, bedenkt man, dass wir ja jetzt anscheinend zusammen sind!", knurrte er.

„Sind wir das?", entgegnete sie abwehrend, ein wenig herausfordernd.

„Sind wir das nicht?", stellte er ungehalten die Gegenfrage, und ja. So sprachen sie miteinander. In Missverständnissen und Rätseln.

„Keine Ahnung. Wenn du nicht einmal vorhattest, mich zu fragen, wie kannst du dann jetzt sauer sein, dass ich Nein sagen würde?", rief sie ungläubig, und Scorpius zappelte unruhig. Sie beruhigte ihn, indem sie aufstand und zornige kleine Runden ging.

Er fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare.

„Bin ich nicht!", behauptete er wütend. „Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob du mich heiraten willst, oder nicht!"

„Gut!", knurrte sie.

„Gut!", bestätigte er grimmig. Sie sahen sich beide abschätzend an.

„Gott, du bist so…" Sie schien zornig nach einem passenden Wort zu suchen, schien aber keins zu finden.

„Was?", griff er herausfordernd ihre Worte auf.

„Kindisch", schloss sie bitter, und sein Mund klappte zu.

„Bin ich nicht", widersprach er knapp.

„Doch", beharrte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist unfassbar! Wie kannst du ein Problem aus einer Sache machen, die überhaupt nicht vorhanden ist?"

„Wie kannst du meine Sachen durchwühlen, einen Ring finden und glauben, er wäre für dich?", stellte er ihr gepresst die Gegenfrage, und ihr Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Für wen sollte er sonst sein? Hast du noch irgendwelche Liebschaften nebenher, Malfoy?", wollte sie entrüstet wissen, und er lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich habe beide Hände voll mit diesem scheiß Drama hier zu tun, Granger. Glaub mir, ich wäre tot, würde ich mich auch noch außerhalb deiner Nähe um irgendwelche Mädchen bemühen!"

„Wenn ich so anstrengend bin, weshalb bist du dann hier?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Weil du mein Kind bekommen hast!", schrie er außer sich, und Scorpius brach in markerschütterndes Geschrei aus, dass Draco die Augen zusammen kniff und den Mund verzog.

„Wirklich super, Malfoy!", rief sie über das Geschrei hinweg und verließ wütend das Wohnzimmer wieder. Merlin, konnte der Junge brüllen!

Wieder raufte er sich die Haare und begriff nicht, wie es dazu hatte kommen können, dass er und Granger sich anschrien, anstatt Wein zu trinken und sich auszuziehen!

Und in seinem Hinterkopf gab er ganz entschieden seiner Mutter die Schuld daran. Denn seine Mutter trug meistens die Schuld an diesen Dingen! Seine Mutter hatte das scheiß Ring-Fiasko überhaupt begonnen!

„Zehn Tage?", vergewisserte sich Pansy äußerst enttäuscht, nachdem sie Ginny Potter am Ausgang des Mungo abgefangen hatte, bevor diese hatte gehen können.

Und für einen Moment hatte sich Pansy fast geschämt, zu fragen. Allerdings nur fast, denn sie schämte sich selten für die wenigsten Dinge. Ginny Potter schenkte ihr ein eindeutiges Lächeln und nickte dann.

„Jap, Pansy. In zehn Wochen ist Geschlechtsverkehr ohne jede Komplikation möglich. Gib deinem Körper wenigstens kurz die Chance zu heilen?", merkte sie spöttisch an, und Pansy wechselte das Baby auf ihren anderen Arm. William schlief. Gerne und überwiegend. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es Ginny unangenehm war, auf diese Frage zwischen Tür und Angel zu antworten – allerdings sah es ganz danach aus.

„Toll", murmelte Pansy, an niemand bestimmten gewandt. Was sollte sie dann tun, um Preston zu überzeugen? Sie wusste es nicht. Wie konnte sie einen Mann sonst überzeugen, zu betteln? Merlin, sie musste noch weitere Register ihres Könnens ziehen, wie es schien, denn zehn Tage konnte sie unmöglich warten.

„Ähm… war es das?", wollte Ginny peinlich berührt wissen, und Pansy ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, ich denke schon", seufzte sie.

„Er ist wirklich anbetungswürdig", merkte Ginny mit einem Lächeln an und betrachtete das schlafende Baby auf ihrem Arm. Pansy hob den Blick.

„Danke", erwiderte sie und fühlte sich für den winzigsten Moment schlecht, weil sie Ginny nach Sex gefragt hatte, obwohl sie ein Baby hatte und sich wohl um wichtigeres zu kümmern hatte, als ausgerechnet jemanden zu verführen. „Ich tue das für ihn", ergänzte sie eilig mit einem Blick auf William.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das tust du", bestätigte Ginny nickend.

„Wirklich", beteuerte Pansy. „Ich…" Und Pansy wusste nicht, warum sie es sagte. Ausgerechnet zu Ginny Potter. „Ich… bin nur nicht gut im Überzeugen, wenn… ich keine altbewährten Mittel einsetzen kann."

Und Ginny sah sie kurz gleichmütig an. „Das glaube ich nicht, Pansy", sagte sie nur. „Du traust dir zu wenig zu." Und Pansy ruckte nur mit Kopf, gab Ginnys Weg frei und nach einem weiteren Moment unangenehmer Stille, verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihr, und Pansy beschloss, nach Hause zu gehen.

Dorthin, wo der Mann war, den sie eigentlich wollte. Auch wenn sie keine Tricks im Ärmel hatte. Nur sich selber.

Merlin, sie hatte sich verändert, ging ihr auf.

Und sie erkannte einen Mann, auf einen Stock gestützt, eine Tasche in der anderen Hand. Und sie kannte ihn nur aus der Zeitung. Kannte sein Bild lediglich von der Titelseite. Und ihre Augen folgten ihm, bis er zwar humpelnd aber mit schnellem Gang das Mungo verlassen hatte.

Es war der Mann, den Harry Potter vor einer Woche gefunden hatte. Er sah besser aus als noch auf dem Foto, was von ihm gemacht worden war. Sie fragte sich unwillkürlich, wohin Alec Dermont wollte. Nach Hause?

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie diese Geschichte mit Hermine ausgegangen war, aber wenn sie ihrer Mutter glauben konnte, dann war Draco in Hermines Haus gezogen. Das jedenfalls hatte Narzissa erzählt. Sie musste mit Hermine sprechen. Es wurde Zeit. Sie wollte Hermines Baby sehen, wollte sowieso mehr Zeit mit Hermine verbringen.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht mehr wirklich wichtig, Menschen zu manipulieren. Menschen zu zwingen, etwas einzugestehen, was gar nicht nötig war. Sondern vielleicht war es einfach wichtig, dass man ab und an über seinen Schatten sprang. Dinge tat, die man für gewöhnlich nicht tat. Und vielleicht tat sie die meisten Dinge wirklich einfach nur für sich und nicht für William.

Ihre Arme schlossen sich sanfter um das Baby. Ihre Kutsche wartete draußen. Und ganz vielleicht brauchte sie keinen Fluchtweg mehr. Worauf wartete sie wirklich?

Wollte sie so sein wie Dermont, der alleine das Mungo verließ, weil ihn niemand abholte? Wollte sie wirklich riskieren, Preston zu verlieren, weil sie auf irgendeine große Geste wartete?

War das nicht dumm?

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so blöd bin", entschuldigte sie sich leise bei William. „Ich lerne noch", schloss sie seufzend. „Wollen wir deinen Daddy besuchen?" Sie lächelte hinab auf ihren winzigen Sohn. „Wollen wir einfach eine Familie sein, mein Schatz?"

Und es war ganz einfach. Wenn man einfach für eine Sekunde keine Angst hatte, stellte sie verblüfft fest und verließ eilig das Mungo, um mal etwas richtig zu machen. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend. Sie würde eine gute Entscheidung lieber am helllichten Tag treffen. Es fühlte sich besser an, als eine Nacht und Nebel Aktion.

Heute Abend würde sie… packen.


	45. Chapter 45

45\. Something Old, Something New

 _„_ _In one aspect, yes, I believe in ghosts,_

 _but we create them. We haunt ourselves._ _"_

 ** _Laurie Halse Anderson_**

Als er aufwachte war es still geworden. Er blinzelte ins Tageslicht und stellte fest, Scorpius schrie nicht mehr. Er war auf ihrer Couch eingeschlafen, ihr Fotoalbum wieder einmal neben sich, noch immer in der Kleidung von gestern. Es schien eine seltsame Angewohnheit zu werden, ihre Fotos anzusehen, stellte er verwundert fest. Ein Glas Wein stand neben ihm. Er hatte es nicht mal ausgetrunken. Scheinbar hatte sich irgendeine ihrer Mütter um Wein gekümmert.

Und es war wohl noch zu früh, als dass Hermine oder sein Sohn aufgewacht waren.

Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie lange Scorpius geweint hatte. Es war lang gewesen, und Draco hatte mit sich gehadert, nach oben zu gehen, ihr zu helfen, aber sie hatte das Wohnzimmer so zornig verlassen, dass er davon abgesehen hatte. Er hatte überlegt, ins Hotel zu fliehen, aber fast trotzig hatte er sich dagegen entschieden.

Nein. Er floh nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich jetzt mit der Tatsache rumärgern, dass er blieb. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht heiraten wollte! Es ärgerte ihn immer noch, stellte er verblüfft fest. Dabei hatten sie beide gestern etabliert, dass weder der eine noch der andere heiraten wollte.

Er streckte sich und spürte, wie sein Rücken wehtat. Merlin, wurde er alt? Wann war er das letzte Mal joggen gewesen? Er konnte sich kaum erinnern. Vielleicht nutzte er diese frühen Morgenstunden einfach, um mal etwas Sonne zu tanken. Um einfach mal Sport zu machen. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er Tage seines Lebens im Mungo Hospital verbracht, um sich Sorgen zu machen.

Er schritt zum Kamin, griff sich seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und rief in Malfoy Manor durch. Die Elfen standen in der großen Küche, bereits schwitzend über Töpfe und Pfannen gebeugt,

als sie ihn erkannten. Einige sprangen von den hohen Schemeln, kamen eilig zum Kamin in der Küche, um sich tief zu verneigen, aber Draco unterband die Demut eilig.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er die Elfen wohl zum ersten Mal in dieser Form. Sie tauschten einen entsetzten Blick. „Könntet ihr… meine Sachen wieder in Hermine Granger Haus bringen?", erkundigte er sich fast beschämt.

„Master Draco, sicher, Master Draco, Sir!", rief eine kleine Elfe äußerst begeistert. „Sofort Master Draco!" Einige Geschöpfe folgten der anderen Elfe und Draco nickte langsam.

„Gut, das wäre schon alles", erklärte er dem verdatterten Rest. „Weitermachen", ergänzte er ratlos und unterbrach die Verbindung. Keine Minute später ploppten die Elfen in Grangers Wohnzimmer, mit seinen verhexten Kisten, die wohl noch keiner wieder ausgepackt hatte.

Das war ihm nur recht. Er brauchte nur ein paar Klamotten. Er schritt hinter den Geschöpfen her, die ihm angenehmerweise alle Arbeit abnahmen, und er würde nie begreifen, weshalb Granger diesem Konzept so abgeneigt gegenüber stand. Die Elfen liebten es, es zu tun. Zwar nur, weil sie jahrhundertelange Sklaverei dazu genötigt hatte, aber… was funktionierte sollte man nicht kaputt machen, dachte er bei sich.

Schon öffnete er in seinem ziemlich leeren Gästezimmer eine Kiste und fand immerhin eine Trainingshose und ein altes Slytherinshirt.

Es würde reichen. Es sah warm aus draußen. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, sich physisch zu betätigen, um sich danach wieder in den Ring zu begeben, um die nächste Runde Malfoy gegen Granger anzutreten – die er dieses Mal zu gewinnen gedachte.

Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass sie einfach frei apparieren konnte. Es war herrlich, an einem Ort nach zwei Sekunden anzukommen, anstatt eine Stunde mit der Kutsche durch die Desillusionierung zu fahren.

Prestons Anwesen lag in Stille, aber es war auch ein Sonntag. Ein sehr früher Sonntagmorgen. Und sie nahm lediglich an, dass ein Mann wie Preston wusste, wie man es vermied, am Sonntag im Mungo auf der Matte zu stehen. Er war leitender Heiler.

Ja, er war ein vielversprechender Mann. Ein vielversprechender Vater. Wahrscheinlich vielversprechender als Draco vom Wesen her. Und Pansy befand sich nicht in ihrem Element, denn sie trug nicht, wie geplant, ein kurzes Kleid – keines ihrer kurzen Kleider passte ihr zurzeit, denn ihr Bauch war immer noch etwas runder. Sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich zu bemühen, dieses Fett wieder zu verlieren.

Sie war unsicher. Denn sie trug nicht einmal hohe Schuhe. Sie trug nicht einmal Makeup.

Sie hatte keine Masken, um sich zu verstecken, und ihr Körper war gerade auch kein Ass, was sie im Ärmel versteckte. Sie war nur Pansy.

Und sie war besorgt, denn sie hatte sich die Kinderelfe ihrer Mutter geborgt. Sie wusste, Elfen waren hervorragend für die Kindererziehung geeignet, aber dennoch hatte sie William noch nie so lange alleine gelassen. Zwar plante sie, nur eine Stunde hier zu sein, aber trotzdem. Es war eine lange Zeit. Und überwiegend kreisten ihre Gedanken um William – und nicht um sich selbst.

Das war ein Fortschritt. Ein immenser Fortschritt, fand sie.

Und schon stand sie vor der schweren Tür. Sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, dass sie da war. Sie hatte gewollt, dass er sie küsste. Es war schwer, von den Manipulationen loszukommen. Aber jetzt hatte sie keine Wahl. Ihre Wohnung war vollständig in Kisten verpackt. Sie hatte nie werden wollen wie ihre Mutter. Aber sie nahm an, würde sie in Prestons Haus ziehen… dann wäre sie von ihrer Mutter kaum zu unterscheiden.

Und sie kam nicht umhin, unrealistische Wunschvorstellungen zu haben. Ein kleiner Teil in ihrem Innern glaubte, dass Preston ihren Vater eingeladen hatte, dass er bei ihm um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Dass im Innern dieses Anwesens eine Verlobungsparty auf sie wartete. Dass all ihre Freunde bereits Bescheid wussten, da waren und warteten.

Ein dummer, kindischer Teil in ihrem Innern dachte das. Sie würde klopfen, aber die Tür wäre bereits auf, sie würde ins Dunkel gehen, ehe Millionen Lichter den Saal erhellten, und Preston im nachtschwarzen Anzug auf die Knie fallen würde, um ihr seine ewige Liebe zu gestehen.

Jaah.

Das passierte niemals.

Es scheiterte schon daran, dass sie klopfte, und die Tür verschlossen war.

Der alte Elf brauchte so früh am Morgen länger und sah sogar noch verzaust aus, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Ja?", kam es fragend und misstrauisch mit schwerem, schlaftrunkenem Akzent über seine alten, faltigen Lippen.

„Pansy Parkinson, ich hätte Preston gerne gesprochen?" Und zuerst glaubte sie, der Elf würde sich nicht bewegen.

„Einen Moment", erwiderte der Elf kühl und schloss die Tür mit einem Wumms wieder in Pansys Gesicht. Pansys Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt stand sie wieder vor verschlossener Tür. Ja, das lief alles super, dachte sie bitter. Keine Party, kein Ring, kein kitschiger Mädchentraum, von dem sie gar nicht wusste, dass sie überhaupt dazu fähig war.

Die Frau, die ihrem Exfreund Sperma in seinem Schlaf gestohlen hatte. Man wollte es nicht für möglich halten. Sie konnte nur gerade so an sich halten, nicht an ihren Nägeln zu knabbern. Jetzt eine Zigarette, dachte sie nervös. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. Aber heute… heute würde sie zu gerne.

Es verging noch eine weitere Minute, in der sie einfach wie eine Salzsäule vor der Türe wartete. Wurde sie vergessen? Hatte der Elf sie abgewiesen?

Nein, es war nicht so, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Nach einer weiteren Minute, war sie bereit, zu gehen. Sie machte einen unsicheren Schritt zurück, steckte die Hände unschlüssig in die Taschen ihrer Jeans und drehte sich dann seufzend um. Das hatte noch schlechter funktioniert, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Und dann öffnete sich die Tür, gerade als sie die erste Stufe hinab gegangen war.

„Pansy?", hörte sie seine raue Stimme, verschlafen und träge. Sie wandte sich um. Er schlief noch? Sie hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, hatte ihr Leben in Kisten verstaut – und er schlief? Er stellte ihr dieses dämliche Ultimatum – und schlief?!

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie erwartet hatte, aber bestimmt nicht so viel Realität auf einmal.

„Wo ist William?", fragte er sofort. Das war seine erste Frage. Und fast wollte sie beleidigt sein, aber sie sagte sich, sie trug keine hohen Schuhe, kein umwerfendes Kleid, kein Makeup. Wahrscheinlich sah sie einfach aus wie eine gestresste Mum. Und deshalb nahm sie es ihm wohl nicht übel. Und definitiv wartete keine Party im Innern auf sie. Nicht ihr Vater, der sie mit Tränen in den Augen Preston übergeben würde, wie den Hauptgewinn.

„Bei der Kinderelfe", antwortete sie also neutral.

„Oh, ok?" Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Seine Haare standen unordentlich zu seiner Seite ab. Wohl die Seite, auf der er geschlafen hatte. Seine Füße waren barfuß. Er trug eine karierte Pyjamahose in blau, dazu ein weißes Shirt und könnte nicht gewöhnlicher aussehen, an einem Sonntagmorgen.

Selbst sie wirkte schicker, dabei trug sie nur Jeans, Sneakers und eine Bluse, die nicht zu eng um ihre Hüften saß. Dementsprechend hässlich war sie auch, denn es war ein Stück ihrer Mutter, was sie letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte und seitdem verdrängte. Denn auf der Bluse waren goldene Schmetterlinge eingewebt. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus.

Und wahrscheinlich war alle wilde Romantik vorbei. Nicht, dass Pansy auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung von wilder Romantik besaß. Mit Draco war sie eher Ablehnung gewöhnt gewesen. Alles war immer ein Problem. Und bei Preston? Sie hatte mit ihm vor hundert Jahren in Barcelona Sex gehabt. Wow. Nein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von irgendeiner Romantik. Sie hatte jetzt ein Kind. Und sie hatte keine Zeit mehr für Spiele.

„Äh, also… ich habe meine Sachen gepackt und… wir würden dann bei dir einziehen. Heute, wenn… es geht?", sagte sie also, verzichtete auf Begrüßungen, auf nette Worte. Verzichtete darauf, ihn zum Betteln zu bewegen. Nein, Pansy sagte einfach, was sie gekommen war, zu sagen. Es war so unfassbar schlicht. Kein Drama. Kein gar nichts.

Und kurz gab sein Kiefermuskel nach und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Heute?", vergewisserte er sich. „Du willst… heute einziehen?", wiederholte er fast schockiert. Sie zuckte lediglich die Achseln.

„Ja. Das wolltest du doch, oder nicht?" Und fast war sie beleidigt. Keine Freude sprach aus seinem Blick. Er wirkte einfach nur verstört.

„Heute… ist es eigentlich eher schlecht", wagte er tatsächlich in ihr Gesicht zu sagen. Und jetzt war es an ihr, ihn mit großen Augen anzusehen.

„Heute ist es eher schlecht?", wiederholte sie, am Rande der Hysterie. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Und er bat sie nicht rein! Dieser Bastard bat sie nicht einmal in sein Haus, um sie abzuservieren. Nein, er machte das direkt zwischen Tür und Angel, damit es noch demütigender war!

„Ich… habe heute Abend ein Clubtreffen hier. Also… ja, heute ist eher schlecht", bestätigte er achselzuckend. Und sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen.

„Ein Clubtreffen? Was für ein- ?" Aber sie unterbrach sich. „Oh wirklich? Du hast immer noch dämliche Clubs, Preston?", wollte sie herausfordernd wissen. „Vielleicht solltest du langsam mal erwachsen werden, und nicht ich!", knurrte sie zornig.

„Tut mir leid, Pansy. Ich dachte, du meintest, du wüsstest nicht, ob wir füreinander geschaffen wären", wiederholte er ihre dämlichen Worte, die sie bloß aus Panik gesagt hatte. Ihr Mund schloss sich beleidigt und enttäuscht.

„Gut. Dann… hab viel Spaß bei deinem bescheuerten Treffen!", rief sie tiefverletzt und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Tränen nahmen ihr jede Sicht.

Nein! Es war definitiv kein Mädchentraum wahrgeworden heute!

Seufzend schloss Preston die Tür und lehnte sich schwer atmend dagegen.

„Wirklich gut", bemerkte Astoria hinter ihm, mit milder Überraschung auf den künstlichen Zügen. Prestons Mundwinkel sanken nach unten.

„Wirklich gut?", wiederholte er gereizt. „Sie hasst mich jetzt. Sie hasste mich wirklich."

„Unsinn. Ich sage dir, sie wird heute Abend kommen. Und sie würde tausendmal wütender sein, wenn ihre Verlobungsparty durch Umzugskartons und Babygeschrei gestört werden würde", prophezeite Astoria vielsagend.

In seinem Haus werkelten die Elfen seit Stunden, nachdem Astoria ihn gestern Abend noch überfallen hatte mit der Idee, Pansy einen Antrag zu machen, um sie zu überzeugen, einzuziehen. Und war es nicht fast ironisch? Jetzt wollte Pansy einziehen, und er sagte ihr, er hätte keine Zeit für sie, nur um sich den Aufwand zu machen, den er nie hatte machen wollen?

Er sah Astoria missmutig an.

„Wehe sie kommt nicht", murrte er, schlecht gelaunt, denn Pansy hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als ob sie ihn jemals wieder ansehen wollte. Und er vermisste sie. Und er vermisste William.

„Keine Bange", versprach Astoria gelassen.

Und kurz glaubte er, es wäre besser gewesen, auf Blaise Zabini zu hören, der ihm gestern Abend mit einem sanften Kopfrucken, welches von Astoria unbemerkt geblieben war, davon abgeraten hatte, Astorias Plan zuzustimmen.

Blaise war heute Morgen bereits unterwegs mit spontanen Einladungen, und er, Preston, durfte gleich den beschämenden Gang zu Geoffrey Parkinson wagen, dem er vor Monaten noch geschworen hatte, für immer Single zu bleiben, auf einem der etwas wilderen Clubtreffen.

Und plötzlich hegte er Zweifel, dass ein Antrag wirklich das war, was Pansy von ihm wollte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gerade einfach an sich gezogen und Astoria aus seinem Haus geworfen.

Er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Es war viel zu anstrengend.

Dieser Vorort war bemerkenswert, stellte er beim Laufen fest. Sein Atem ging regelmäßig, und das Dorf schlief noch tief und fest, im sanften Nebel, der vom Tau in den Vorgärten hing. Godric's Hollow besaß keinen Bäcker. Zumindest konnte er keinen ausmachen. Keine Läden, nicht mal ein magisches Kiosk.

Er folgte dem schmalen Bürgersteig, die Straße hinab. Es war idyllisch. Zu idyllisch, fand er fast. Er dachte zurück an seine wilde Zeit. Die Zeit in Amerika, in Paris. Er war nie stehen geblieben, hatte sich nie die Zeit für irgendetwas genommen. Und vielleicht war es nicht schlecht, damit am stillsten Ort der Welt zu beginnen.

Und er erkannte in der Ferne ein eingezäuntes grünes Gebiet.

Das Dorf besaß nichts, aber einen Friedhof. Natürlich. Und sein Blick blieb beim Laufen an einem Monument hängen, was in sein Sichtfeld flackerte. Es war magisch, stellte er fest. Nur Zauberer konnten es sehen. Der Zauber auf der Statue musste seinen Zauberstab aufgespürt haben. Er hob den Blick.

Er joggte langsamer weiter, denn es war tatsächlich eine Gedenkstatue für die Potters. Ein mulmiges Gefühl befiel ihn. Kannte Potter die Statue von sich selber als Baby, im Arm seiner Eltern? Bestimmt, nahm Draco an. Und so wie er Potter einschätzte, war es ihm unangenehm.

Und mit langen, flachen Atemzügen fand er sich vor dem schäbigen Tor des Friedhofs wieder. Friedhöfe waren seltsam. Er war es gewöhnt, dass Familien Mausoleen auf ihren Grundstücken besaßen. Beisetzungen wurden im reichen Kreis gehalten, es gab viel Gold und Edelsteine. Und hier sammelten sich einhundert tote Menschen auf einem grünen Platz.

Draco besaß keine Verwandten auf magischen Friedhöfen.

Er öffnete das Tor, und mit einem Quietschen schwang es auf. Auch hier waberte der Nebel sanft um seine Beine, hüllte seine Hose in kaltes Nass. Er wusste, oft waren Geister auf Friedhöfen vertreten, suchten den Weg zurück ins Leben, und er versuchte, den Nebel von anderen Gestalten zu unterscheiden.

Die Steine waren teilweise sehr verwittert. Er konnte kaum entziffern, was auf ihnen stand, aber ein Name stach ihm besonders ins Auge.

Dumbledore. Die Dumbledores hatten ihr gelebt? Er hatte es wohl wieder verdrängt. Kendra und Ariana lagen hier beerdigt. Er schritt weiter zu einem neueren Teil. Einige Namen kamen ihm vage aus der Winkelgasse bekannt vor. Nachnamen von Wirten und Verkäufern. Die Welt war scheinbar klein und traf in Godric's Hollow zusammen.

Kurz, bevor die neuen Reihen an Steinen begonnen, erkannte er das Potter-Grab. Es war ein schlichter Stein. Beide waren zusammen beigesetzt worden. Aber es häuften sich frische Blumen und Karten auf dem Grab. Er wandte sich ab und schritt ziellos weiter.

Und weiter hinten, nahe den Fichten, erkannte er tatsächlich eine weiße Gestalt. Es schien ein Mädchen zu sein. Sie war recht klein. Sie hüpfte lautlos zwischen den Steinen umher spielte mit dem Nebel, und Draco wusste, Geister waren ungefährlich. Und meist recht scheu. Sie erkannte ihn, verharrte in ihrem Spiel, und verschmolz dann mit dem weißen Nebel und verschwand.

Es war traurig und doch war es schön. Er konnte keine weiteren Geister ausmachen. Aber er wusste, weshalb ihn seine Neugierde hergebracht hatte.

Es war der weiße Stein in der Mitte, der seine Aufmerksamkeit mäßig erregte.

Cedric Diggory lag hier. Es war fast sechs Jahre her. Auch an seinem Grab stand ein Strauß frischer Pfingstrosen. Und Draco erinnerte sich an ein Foto aus Grangers Album. Ihr Hochzeitsstrauß war aus Pfingstrosen gewesen. Wann hatte sie Zeit gehabt, Blumen an sein Grab zu stellen, fragte er sich. Oder war sie es nicht gewesen? Vielleicht Cedrics Eltern?

Kälte kroch in seine erhitzten Glieder. Die Stille auf dem Friedhof war angenehm.

Und er hätte es ihr gegönnt. Ein glückliches Leben mit Diggory, dem schönsten und beliebtesten Jungen, der jemals auf Hogwarts gewesen war. Er war auch Schulsprecher gewesen, erinnere sich Draco dunkel. Ein Jahr über ihm. Er war unauffällig gewesen. Rechtschaffen. Jemand, der so nervtötend gut gewesen war, dass man nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. So wie Potter, aber nicht einmal Potter war so freundlich und nett.

Es passte zu ihr. Vielleicht. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich dachte er das nicht wirklich. Glatte Perfektion passte nicht wirklich zu Hermine. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich sanft. Ecken und Kanten passten zu ihr.

Mit ihm würde sie Ecken und Kanten haben. Zu viele, nahm er lächelnd an.

„Ich werde nicht gehen", fühlte er sich plötzlich gehalten, dem Grabstein mit rauer Stimme zu versichern. Natürlich antwortete er ihm nicht. Es war als lastete plötzlich ein großer Druck auf ihm. Erwartete sie wohl, dass er Cedric Diggory das Wasser reichen konnte? Hatte sie so hohe Hoffnungen auch bei ihm? Denn Draco war kein Auror, der sich selbstlos für seine Kollegen in einem dämlichen Fluchwechsel mit ehemaligen Todessern opferte. Er verzog den Mund. Er war nicht einmal selbstlos. Er konnte nur versuchen, so gut wie möglich zu sein.

Und er konnte nur versuchen, sie zu lieben, wie Diggory es getan hatte, auch wenn Draco keinerlei Erfahrung damit hatte.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile höher. Bestimmt war sie schon wach und verfluchte ihn, weil sie glaubte, er wäre abgehauen. Oder sie schrie die kleinen Elfen an. Obwohl – das konnte er sich nicht denken. Mit einem Nicken wandte er sich vom Grabstein ab und joggte den Weg über die alten Steinplatten zurück zum Tor. Hinter einem der Bäume erkannte er wieder den kleinen Geist. Es war tatsächlich ein Mädchen. Sie schien ihn zu beobachten. Sie trug durchsichtige Zöpfe, ein hübsches Kleid und versteckte sich sofort hinter dem Baumstamm, als sie ihn bemerkte.

Sie kam ihm vor wie eine Nebelgestalt, hier perfekt getarnt. Mit einem Lächeln verließ er den Friedhof wieder.

Er beschleunigte sein Tempo für den letzten Kilometer, um seinen Kreislauf wenigstens etwas in Schwung zu bringen, bog um die Ecke und bremste abrupt, als er eine Gestalt vor ihrem Gartentor erkannte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und wich in den Schatten einer Hecke zurück, kurz vor ihrem Grundstück. Sein Kopf war zunächst die üblichen Verdächtigen durchgegangen. Potter, Weasley, Potters Frau. Vielleicht sogar Pansy. Allerdings war es ein Mann. Er trug einen Reiseumhang und neben ihm stand ein altmodischer Koffer.

Sein Kopf spielte ihm zuerst einen Streich, und er hatte Angst, dass es Diggorys Geist war – oder etwas ähnlich Absurdes. So absurd, wie es in ihrer Welt eben sein konnte.

Aber dieser Mann kam ihm zu real vor.

Und plötzlich richtete sich Draco auf. Ein grimmiger Zug um den Mund verdunkelte sein Gesicht. Was wollte das Arschloch hier, fragte er sich und ballte die Hände zu zornigen Fäusten, während er aus dem Schatten der Hecke trat und die wenigen Meter zu Grangers Grundstück überwand.


	46. Chapter 46

46\. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

 _„_ _When you're in love, sometimes you have to swallow your pride,_

 _and sometimes you have to keep your pride. It's a balance._

 _But when the relationship is right, you find the balance._ _"_

 ** _Emily Giffin_**

Fast vorsichtig war Hermine mit dem Baby auf dem Arm die Treppe runter gegangen. Sie hatte seltsame Geräusche gehört. Wie ein Schieben und Kratzen, was vom Erdgeschoss kam. Den Zauberstab hielt sie in der anderen Hand, bereit ihr Kind zu verteidigen.

Und wo war Draco überhaupt?! Wenn Einbrecher an einem Sonntagmorgen in ihrem Haus verweilten, sollte er doch derjenige sein, der sie in die Flucht schlug! Dafür war er doch da, oder nicht? Oder war er wieder verschwunden? Leise überwand sie die letzte Stufe, und hielt erstaunt inne, als aus ihrem leeren Lesezimmer eine Elfe über den Flur huschte, um eine Kiste aus dem Wohnzimmer schweben zu lassen.

Anscheinend hatte er die Elfen bestellt, um wieder einzuziehen. Sie verzog den Mund.

Das war doch nicht sein Ernst! Konnte er gar nichts alleine machen?! Sie war leicht zornig, während Scorpius auf ihrem Arm zufrieden strampelte. Wo war Draco? Sie wollte duschen! Er wollte doch so gerne Vater spielen! Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren winzigen Sohn, von dem sie noch gar nicht vollends begriffen hatte, dass es nun ihrer war. Ihr eigenes kleines Baby.

„Na?", fragte sie sanft, und das Baby blinzelte beim Klang ihrer Stimme, den es noch nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. „Wo ist dein Vater?" Und die Worte hatten etwas seltsam Tröstendes an sich. Und wieder wusste sie nicht wirklich, warum sie gestritten hatten. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als wären sie sich einig gewesen. Aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Sie schritt ins Wohnzimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass er wohl auf der Couch geschlafen hatte, denn auf dem Tisch stand ein benutztes Weinglas sowie wieder einmal ihr altes Fotoalbum. Und fast musste sie schmunzeln, aber nur fast, denn sie war sauer auf ihn.

Aber ihr Blick verfing sich am Fenster. Mit zügigen Schritten war sie dort angekommen.

Was…?!

Sie verengte ungläubig die Augen. Es war eindeutig Draco. Sie erkannte seine hellen Haare. Er schien joggen gewesen zu sein, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen. Und der andere Mann…? War das… Alec? Ihr Mund hatte sich überfordert geöffnet. Und es schien kein freundliches Gespräch zu sein, was beide führten. Alec sah fast wieder aus, wie sie ihn gewohnt war, ehe er als vermisst gegolten hatte. Aber nur fast. Noch immer wirkte er ein wenig hager, und er schien immer noch einen Stock zu benötigen.

Aber was tat er hier? Hatte Hermine ihm nicht deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Merlin, sie hoffte, Draco beging keine blöde Dummheit!

Und eilig verließ sie das Wohnzimmer, war schon im Flur, und es störte sie nicht, dass sie barfuß war und ihren Schlafanzug anhatte. Denn es durfte nicht eskalieren!

Fast wäre sie über die kleine Elfe gestolpert, die vor der Tür gestanden hatte, und magisch Dracos Mäntel an die Garderobe schweben ließ. Mit großen Augen betrachtete die Elfe das Baby auf Hermines Armen. Ihr Blick hob sich scheu zu Hermines Gesicht.

„Darf… Misty schauen?", fragte das Geschöpf zögerlich, und Hermine vergaß für eine Sekunde ihre Hast. Langsam ging Hermine in die Hocke. Die kleine Elfe stand, ihre winzigen Hände festumschlungen, andächtig auf Zehenspitzen und lugte über Hermines Arme auf Scorpius. „Ein winziger Master", flüsterte sie, voller Zuneigung.

„Kein Master", korrigierte Hermine die Elfe eilig. „Das ist Scorpius", sagte sie entschieden. Es würde keine Misses und keinen Master geben. Sie war es leid mit diesen Elfen! Diese ständige Unterwerfungssucht! Und Hermine kam ein Gedanke. „Misty, richtig?", vergewisserte sie sich, und die kleine Elfe nickte so heftig, dass ihre drahtigen, kleinen Locken wippten. „Meinst du, du kannst aufpassen? Ich muss nach draußen", erklärte sie der Elfe sehr ruhig, und Mistys Augen wurden noch kugelrunder.

„Misty soll den kleinen Master halten?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Scorpius", korrigierte Hermine sie wieder eindringlich. „Und ja. Ginge das?" Sie bemerkte, wie die anderen Elfen neidisch um die Ecke des Lesezimmers linsten.

„Oh ja, Misses! Misty kann helfen! Misty kann den Scorpius-Master halten!", flüsterte die Elfe voller Ehrfurcht, mit großen Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. Und Hermine beschloss, den Elfen später zu erklären, was Demokratie und ein freier Wille war. Wenn sie Draco ins Haus geholt hatte!

Und Hermine dachte, dass dies wohl der erste magische Moment für Scorpius sein musste. Und fast sträubte sich etwas in ihr gegen diese Tradition, den Säugling eines Menschen in die Obhut einer Elfe zu geben, obwohl sie wusste, dass es unter den alten Zauberfamilien Tradition besaß, dass sich die Elfen kümmerten. Cedric hatte erzählt, dass auch er von einer Elfe großgezogen worden war.

Und sie legte Scorpius in die Arme der gespannten Elfe, die immer noch Tränen weinte. Und als wäre er aus Glas, noch kostbarer als die seltensten Edelsteine, hielt ihn die Elfe in ihren schlanken, kleinen Händen.

„Misty sagt Willkommen", flüsterte die Elfe gerührt, den weiten Blick auf Scorpius geheftet. Und Hermine stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Ich… komme gleich zurück", murmelte sie, aber die kleine Elfe beachtete sie schon gar nicht mehr, war vollkommen von Scorpius gefangen, und Scorpius schien sich vollkommen wohl in den Armen der Elfe zu fühlen. Und Hermine bemerkte, wie sich die anderen Geschöpfe vorsichtig aus dem Gästezimmer schoben, sich um Misty scharten und keine sagte ein Wort. Alle starrten mit offenen Mündern und großen Augen auf das Baby.

Unsicher zog Hermine die Tür auf. Aber sie hatte das beständige Gefühl, dass die kleine Elfe ihrem Sohn niemals etwas zustoßen lassen würde, so seltsam dieses Gefühl auch war.

„-ich will nur mit ihr reden!", platzte sie direkt in die Auseinandersetzung, die die beiden Männer zu führen schienen, und Alec wirkte genauso wütend wie Malfoy es wohl war.

„Und ich habe gesagt, du sollst ver-" Draco unterbrach sich, als er sie erkannte, wie sie nur im Pyjama nach draußen kam. Sie fixierte Alec und kam näher. Und sie spürte die Enttäuschung noch stärker, wenn sie ihn sah.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte sie gepresst von ihm wissen. „Und schreit hier nicht so rum! Meine Nachbarn rufen sonst noch die Strafverfolgung!", ergänzte sie böse, mit Blick auf Draco.

Und er sah so aus, als wolle er ihr hier und jetzt die Meinung sagen, aber er verzog nur grimmig den Mund und sah sie auffordernd an, fast, als erwarte er, dass sie Alec von ihrem Grundstück warf. Sie wandte den Blick wieder an Alec.

„Was tust du hier?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Sie ignorierte den Schmerz, den sie bei seinem Anblick empfand, den Verlust, den sie gespürt hatte.

„Ich wollte… dich nur sehen", räumte er ein, das Gesicht so offen, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, bevor er verschwunden war. Er sah sie jetzt sogar an. Offen, direkt. Wich ihr nicht mehr aus und wirkte nicht mehr so… distanziert. Aber das war sein Pech, oder nicht?

„Du hast sie gesehen. Jetzt kannst du verschwinden", knurrte Draco anstatt ihrer, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und er schien keinen besonderen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung zu machen. Und es war Hermine unangenehm.

„Das ist ihre Entscheidung, und nicht deine", entgegnete Alec nicht minder unfreundlich und wandte sich wieder an sie. Seine hellen Augen forschend und besorgt.

„Warum willst du mich sehen?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen, fast ein wenig ängstlich. Sie bemerkte den Koffer neben ihm. „Du gehst?", fragte sie anschließend, und sie sah, wie Dracos Kiefermuskel sich anspannte.

„Ja, ich… hätte gerne noch einmal mit dir gesprochen, Hermine", bat er sie eindringlich.

„Das ist ein verdammter Scherz von dir, richtig?", wollte Draco mit eisigem Spott von ihm wissen. Hermine schenkte Draco einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Ich kann für mich selber sprechen", erinnerte sie Draco streng, und dieser sah sie wieder wütend an. Und er wandte den Blick nicht, als wieder sprach.

„Wenn du was zu sagen hast, dann schlage ich vor, dass du es zu Ende bringst, Dermont."

„Hermine-", begann Alec, aber Hermine war es unangenehm.

„-Alec, ich verstehe nicht, was du hier willst? Wir haben bereits im Mungo gesprochen!", erinnerte sie ihn, und Draco sah sie wieder empört an.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Alec stiller. „Und glaub mir, ich bin sofort weg, wenn… wenn-"

„-wenn was?", fuhr ihm Draco zornig dazwischen, die Fäuste bereits geballt.

„Bist du glücklich mit ihm, Hermine?", fragte Alec sie direkt und ignorierte Draco, dessen Mund ungläubig aufklappte. „Denn wenn du es nicht bist, wenn… wenn du Zweifel hast, dann… bitte glaub mir, dass ich…- ich bereue meine Worte. Ich… würde es wieder gut machen wollen, wenn du ihn nicht willst. Ich meine, du hast mir gesagt, was für ein schlechter Mensch er ist, wie sehr du seine Familie hasst. Und ich hatte Angst. Ich war… nicht ich selbst. Und-"

Und bevor Alec weiterreden konnte, hatte sich Draco nach vorne geworfen, und seine Faust traf Alecs Unterkiefer so hart, dass Hermine das Knirschen regelrecht hören konnte. In Schock weiteten sich Hermines Augen, und sie wollte eingreifen, als Alec zur Verteidigung überging, Draco ebenfalls einen Schlag verpasste und Hermine die Augen instinktiv schloss.

Sie hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch, öffnete die Augen wieder, und Draco hatte Alec zu Boden geschickt, während er warmes Blut auf den Gehweg spuckte, denn Alec hatte ihn an der Unterlippe erwischt.

„Hör auf!", rief Hermine verzweifelt, als Draco wieder einen Schritt auf Alec zumachte, der versuchte, sich vom Boden zu rappeln. Dracos Blick war so zornig, so kalt und wild, dass sie Angst bekam. Und ganz klar empfand er es als Beleidigung, dass sie ihn aufhielt.

„Lass mich los, Hermine", knurrte er böse. „Oder stimmt es? Stimmt es, was der Wichser sagt?", knurrte Draco und fixierte sie mit zornigen grauen Augen. Seine Augen flogen über ihr Gesicht, und sie war den Tränen nahe. Sie hielt seinen Arm noch immer fest, atmete schnell, und Alec kam wieder auf die Beine, klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke und hustete gepresst.

„Er war im Koma, Draco!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an. „Wie kannst du ihn schlagen?"

„Weil er hier vorbei kommt, als hätte er irgendein Recht dazu!", schrie er außer sich.

„Geh!", erwiderte sie mit zitternde Stimme. Draco starrte sie an.

„Was?", entkam es ihm absolut versteinert, und sie deutete auf das Haus.

„Geh rein, bevor ich euch verfluche!", flüsterte sie, und mit einem letzten tiefverletzten Blick riss er sich los und marschierte Richtung Haus, riss die Tür auf und schlug sie wieder zu. Der Knall ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Dann sah sie Alec wieder an.

„Du blutest", flüsterte sie zitternd.

„Hermine", sagte er entschuldigend, kam näher, wollte sie wohl umarmen, aber sie wich zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was…? Er ist gewalttätig!", rief Alec aus. „Du kannst unmöglich mit ihm-"

„-das ist meine Sorge, nicht deine", sagte sie schwach.

„Zwingt er dich zu-"

„-er zwingt mich zu gar nichts, Alec!", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig.

„Du hast ihn gehasst, Hermine. Ich verstehe nicht, wie-"

„-es tut mir leid. Du hattest deine Chance. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, und-"

„-ich war nicht ich selbst! Ich will mich entschuldigen, und du ziehst es vor, unter der Gewalt dieses Todessers zu leben?", fuhr er sie an, wischte sich beiläufig das Blut aus dem Gesicht und schien sie nicht begreifen zu können. „Hermine, nur weil er der Vater ist, hat er kein Recht, dich so zu behandeln! Nur weil du Angst vor ihm hast, brauchst du nicht-"

Und sie sagte, wovon sie sich nicht abhalten konnte.

„-ich habe keine Angst vor ihm!"

„Oh Hermine, er ist-"

„-er liebt seinen Sohn! Und ich… ich…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

„Sag mir, dass du keine Gefühle mehr für mich hast, dass du ihn liebst, und ich werde gehen, Hermine", erwiderte Alec rau. „Sag mir, dass er der Mann ist, von dem du geträumt hast, dass er derjenige ist, mit dem du dein Leben verbringen willst, und ich bin weg." Und für einen Moment wusste sie es nicht.

Natürlich hatte sie Gefühle für Alec! Natürlich tat es weh, ihn zu sehen. Und natürlich war es eine Genugtuung, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Und nein. Draco war nicht das, wovon sie geträumt hatte.

Aber das war Alec auch nicht! Keiner von ihnen war Cedric! Und keiner würde es jemals sein!

„Nein", brachte sie zitternd hervor. „Aber du hast mich kurz vor der Geburt meines Sohnes abgeschoben. Ich habe kein Vertrauen zu dir."

„Aber du hast Vertrauen zu ihm?", wollte Alec ungläubig wissen und deutete unwirsch hinter sie auf das Haus.

Und gegen jede Wahrscheinlichkeit kamen ihr die Tränen, und sie nickte einmal.

„Ja", hauchte sie. Sie hatte Vertrauen in Draco. Und sie konnte es nicht ändern, aber… jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment – wenn vielleicht auch nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens, weil sie ihn vielleicht nicht halten konnte – wollte sie ihn. Draco.

Und wie besiegt nickte Alec schroff.

„Dann war es das", sagte er. Es war keine Frage. Und sie nickte wieder, wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, und er bückte sich nach seinem Koffer, den Stock unter dem Arm.

„Lebwohl, Hermine", sprach nun er die Worte, drehte sich um sich selbst und war verschwunden.

Einfach so.

Sie wandte sich um und ging mit eiligen Schritten zum Haus. Sie nahm an, die Nachbarn hatten allesamt die Ohren gegen die Scheiben gepresst gehalten.

Sie schloss die Haustür hinter sich, fuhr sich durch die wilden Locken und wünschte sich, dass all das Chaos und die vielen Gefühle endlich aufhörten. Sie hörte, wie er wohl seine Sachen zornig in eine Kiste zurückwarf, aber er hatte sie gehört. Wütend kam er auf den Flur. Er sah sie so zornig an, als hätte sie ihn verraten.

„Er ist weg", sagte sie und spürte, wie sie müde war, wütend zu werden.

„Ach ja? Holt er seine Sachen? Tauscht du die Männer in deinem Leben wieder aus?", erkundigte er sich bitter, und am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Das Blut an seinem Mundwinkel hatte er unwirsch weggewischt. Es klebte getrocknet auf seiner Wange.

„Halt doch einfach mal den Mund, Malfoy!", fuhr sie ihn erschöpft an, aber seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein, Granger! Ich will wissen, woran ich bin! Ich will wissen, wann du mich mit dem nächstbesten Idioten ersetzt! Er hat kein Recht! Und du schickst mich weg! Ich bin-"

„-ich habe dich weggeschickt, damit du ihn nicht bewusstlos schlägst!", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

„Es wäre mein gutes Recht!", schnauzte er.

„Wäre es nicht! Merlin noch mal, du bist so unfassbar bescheuert!", rief sie verzweifelt aus. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte nicht mehr.

„Bescheuert?", wiederholte er kalt, und sie hörte, er war näher gekommen. Sie spürte es regelrecht. Die Wut schien in heißen Schüben von ihm auszugehen. „Ich bin bescheuert? Warum, weil ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich bei dir bleibe? Weil ich mir sicher war, du würdest mich nicht gegen das Arschloch eintauschen, was dich abgesetzt hat, weil du schwanger warst?" Sie öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Malfoy", begann sie ruhig, „du hast mich gehasst. Du warst selber ein Arschloch, was mich nicht wollte, weil ich schwanger war", erinnerte sie ihn dunkel. Kurz blinzelte er bei ihren Worten, aber eine Regung war ihm nicht anzumerken. „Und glaub mir, ich weiß nicht, warum, aber Alec ist nicht weg, um seine Sachen zu holen. Er kommt nicht wieder", eröffnete sie ihm leiser. „Und ich kann dir sagen, wieso ich dich nicht heiraten will", schloss sie, und sein Blick war plötzlich verschlossen und kühl.

„Das brauchst du nicht, ich habe dich auch nie gefragt, ob du das willst", erwiderte er kalt. Sie hörte, er war verletzt. Sie hörte es so deutlich, sah es ihm so deutlich an! „Ich bin nicht Diggory, Granger", entfuhr es ihm dann kopfschüttelnd, fast ein wenig zu schnell, ein wenig zu aggressiv. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. „Wenn das der Grund ist. Wenn du mich nicht heiraten willst, weil ich nicht Diggory bin, dann kannst du es dir sparen. Das werde ich nie sein", erinnerte er sie mit fester Stimme.

Und traurig musste sie lächeln. Er war dumm.

„Das weiß ich. Merlin, denkst du, das ist mir nicht bewusst? Du bist das vollkommene Gegenteil von Cedric, ich verstehe nicht, wie du überhaupt darauf kommst, mich auch noch darauf hinweisen zu müssen", erwiderte sie, fast verblüfft. „Du brichst in fremde Häuser ein, Draco. Du bist vor jeder Konfrontation weggelaufen. Du hast ziemlich klar gemacht, dass du für immer alleine sein willst, keine Familie haben möchtest. Du hast nahezu jede Brücke zwischen uns zerstört! Und dann…" Sie unterbrach sich kurz, als sie ungläubig den Kopf schütteln musste.

„Und dann?", griff er ihre Worte fast unbewusst auf.

„Und dann bist du einfach eingezogen, hast all deine Worte Lügen gestraft, einfach das Gegenteil getan", schloss sie, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der Welt. Er runzelte die Stirn über ihre Worte. „Und es war als… wäre ich wieder lebendig", flüsterte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Du bist so vollkommen anders, als alles, was ich kenne. Anders als Harry oder Ron oder Cedric oder Alec." Sein Ausdruck verfinsterte sich wieder langsam.

Und dann lächelte sie ein schmales Lächeln. „Und ich will dich nicht heiraten, weil ich nicht will, dass… dass du gehst", sagte sie dann. Und sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, während jeder Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber… ich gewöhne mich an dich, Draco, und… es ist… schön", sagte sie fast, ein wenig überrascht von sich selbst. „Und was ich von dir gehört habe… von Narzissa und Pansy, sagt mir, dass du gehst, wenn Dinge… kompliziert werden. Merlin, ich denke schon jetzt, dass du jede Sekunde gehen wirst!", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Und schließlich seufzte sie resignierend auf. „Und… ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Denn das wollte sie nicht. So abwegig es auch war. Sie wollte, dass er blieb. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell. Und sie sah ihn schlucken, sah, wie sich sein Adamsapfel bewegte. Sein Blick änderte sich. Das Grau wurde dunkler in seinen Augen, wich einem Sturm.

„Ich bleibe", sagte er rau, ehe er näher kam. „Glaub mir, ich bleibe." Ehe er den Abstand schloss, ehe seine Hände sich fest um ihre Taille legten, ehe er unbeherrscht den Kopf senkte und sie an sich zog.

Und ihr Bauch schlug Purzelbäume, Schmetterlinge flatterten heftig in ihrem Innern, und sie küsste ihn hungrig und merkte, wie er kurz zusammenzuckte, weil ihn wohl sein Unterkiefer schmerzte, aber dann war es ihm wohl egal. Sie schmeckte noch den entfernten metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Haut, aber seine Zunge schob sich heiß in ihren Mund, presste sie gegen das Holz der Haustür, küsste sie verlangender, und sie erinnerte sich, wie sie schon einmal hier im Flur einen unfassbar sinnlichen Kuss geteilt hatten. Hart zogen seine Hände sie fester an seinen Körper, konnten sie gar nicht mehr loslassen, und sie seufzte gegen seine Lippen, ließ sich von seiner Leidenschaft mitreißen, und auch wenn sie sich noch nie mit jemandem so sehr gestritten hatte, so hatte sie auch noch nie so ein Verlangen gefühlt.

Ging es einher?

Vielleicht.

Egal.

Ihre Finger fuhren durch seine blonden Strähnen, kratzten über seine Kopfhaut, und er löste sich so plötzlich von ihren Lippen, dass sie fast enttäuscht aufstöhnen wollte. Sein Atem ging flacher und er sah sie eindeutig an.

„Wann… wann darfst du…?", brachte er abgehackt hervor, und sie verstand. Enttäuschung stieg in ihr empor.

„In zwei Wochen", wiederholte sie missmutig, was Ginny ihr gesagt hatte, und er nickte traurig. Noch immer stand er unfassbar nahe vor ihr. Noch immer lag sein Arm um ihre Taille. Noch immer brannten ihre Wangen und ihre Mitte zog angenehm.

Und sie hatte die Elfen fast völlig vergessen. Sie hörte die Geschöpfe im Wohnzimmer. Fast wurde sie rot. Sie mussten sich zusammenreißen. Scorpius machte bereits kleine Laute, die sie erinnerten, dass er Hunger haben musste.

„Wir sollten… das verschieben", murmelte sie beschämt, aber mit einem Grollen küsste er sie erneut, und sie quietschte gegen seine Lippen. Und widerwillig beendete er den Kuss.

Ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen, ging er mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo die kleinen Elfen immer noch um Scorpius und Misty versammelt standen, wie um eine Zirkusattraktion. Und sie bemerkte Dracos spöttischen Blick.

„Man könnte meinen, du wärst eine echte Reinblüterin", neckte er sie rau. „Hast unser Kind direkt in Elfenobhut abgeschoben", schloss er mit ironischer Anerkennung. Sie wurde wieder rot.

„Nur… für eine paar Minuten!", rechtfertigte sie sich beschämt. „Äh… Misty?", wagte sie, zu sagen, und die Elfe sah sie überglücklich an. „Ich müsste… -er hat Hunger", sagte sie nur.

„Oh! Sicher Misses! Misty weiß!", rief sie aus, watschelte auf Hermine zu und überreichte ihr Scorpius wie ein königliches Geschenk. Draco stand neben ihr, den Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

Und sie sah ihn an, ihren schönen Draco. Und sie nahm an, der nächste Streit war nicht weit entfernt. Aber fast freute sie sich schon auf das angenehme Gefühl, was dann in ihrer Mitte ausbrach, wann immer dieses Feuer in seinem Blick regelrecht loderte.

„Was?", fragte er spöttisch, und sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Gar nichts", log sie leichthin und setzte sich anschließend mit Scorpius auf die Couch, um ihn zu stillen, während Draco den Tisch deckte, und den Elfen halbherzig verbot, zu helfen. Allerdings schlichen die Elfen hinter ihm her, beäugten was er tat, bevor er gereizt aufgab, und die Elfen mit unfassbarer Freude und Elan das Frühstück vorbereiteten.

Es war keine Minute später, dass das Feuer im Kamin hell aufloderte. Es war Draco, der den Anruf annahm. Die Flammen wurden transparent und das strahlende Gesicht ihres Chefs erschien in den Flammen. Und sofort wurde dieser knallrot, als er begriff, dass Hermine gerade stillte.

„Oh- ich… Hermine, ich wollte nicht-"

„-Mr. Conner, es ist in Ordnung. Kein Grund zur Scham", sagte sie lediglich mit einem feinen Lächeln. Ihr Boss sah überall hin, nur nicht direkt auf sie, als er sich schließlich räusperte.

„Nun, Sie glauben ja nicht, was heute passiert ist!", sagte er dann, immer noch beschämt, aber Hermine war neugierig.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Unsere Abteilung für Öffentliche Arbeit und Einrichtungen hat heute eine Rückzahlung erhalten!", rückte er mit der Sprache heraus. Hermine runzelte verblüfft die Stirn.

„Ist das so? Von wem?" Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, welcher Betrag von solcher Wichtigkeit war, dass Donald persönlich anrief.

„Von Lucius Malfoy!", brachte er strahlend über die Lippen und vergaß sogar, sich zu schämen, bei ihrem Anblick.

„Von meinem Vater?", mischte sich Draco verblüfft ein, und Donald schien ihn erst jetzt zu erkennen.

„Oh. Ja. Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", rang er sich hastig ab, aber Hermines Augen waren groß geworden.

„Wie hoch soll diese Rückzahlung sein?"

„Soweit ich es verstanden habe, aber das dürfte Ihnen dann ja bekannt sein", bemerkte er, mit Blick auf Draco, „hat Lucius Malfoy seine Stellung in der _Malfoy Group_ alleine seinem Sohn vermacht", erklärte er, wartete darauf, dass Draco das bestätigte, aber dieser starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Er hat was?", flüsterte Draco praktisch, und Donald nickte, fast begeistert, dass er doch derjenige sein würde, der die großen Neuigkeiten verkündete.

„Ja! Und die Abfindung, die mit der Aufgabe seiner Position einhergeht, hat er als Rückzahlung dotiert!", rief er aus.

„Das… das ist unmöglich", entfuhr es Draco ungläubig.

„Nein! Hermine, Sie haben die 200 Millionen Galleonen bekommen!", schloss Donald mit einem breiten Grinsen. Hermine konnte kaum begreifen, was er sagte.

„Mein Vater… arbeitet nicht mehr?", wiederholte Draco vollkommen fassungslos. Donald wirkte ein wenig verblüfft.

„Nein, in seinem Schreiben hat er uns informiert, dass Sie alles besten im Griff haben würden."

Und Hermine musste fast schmunzeln, über Dracos Erschütterung. Hatte sein Vater ja wohl doch Vertrauen in seinen Sohn, dachte sie zufrieden.

„Ich muss… mal eben zum anderen Kamin", bemerkte Draco heiser in ihre Richtung und verschwand eilig.

„Danke, für die gute Nachricht, Donald", bemerkte Hermine lächelnd, und Donald wurde wieder einmal knallrot, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zuwandte.

Er hob den Blick, als er merkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Fragend wanderte seine Augenbraue im Spiegel nach oben, und er wandte sich von dem Spiegel seines Schrankes ab, der nun im Gästezimmer stand. In seinem Zimmer, was er wieder bezogen hatte.

Und er hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt, hatte sich einigermaßen im Griff, nach dem befremdlichen Gespräch, was er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte, in welchem dieser die Phrasen, den ‚Doxy bei den Ohren' packen und ‚besser ein ganzer als ein halber Zauber' aufgegriffen hatte.

Scheinbar hatte sein Vater überhaupt gar kein Problem, Draco die Führung zu überlassen. Die Verantwortung, das Familienunternehmen.

Und mit einem fast erleichterten Lächeln hatte sein Vater ihm schwere Worte mit auf den Weg gegeben. Er hatte gesagt, er wünsche ihm viel Spaß dabei, das Geschäft Scorpius aufs Auge zu drücken, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre. Und Draco bekam lebhafte Vorstellungen davon, was sein Vater durchgemacht hatte und was ihn selber auch noch treffen würde.

Aber er würde erst morgen dort auftauchen müssen. Erst morgen würde er sich Gedanken machen und feststellen, dass er von Arbeit, die ihm alles abverlangte, keine Ahnung hatte. Aber fast war es… ein aufregendes Gefühl.

Und jetzt wandte er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, denn sie betrachtete ihn noch immer.

„Ja?", stellte er die entsprechende Frage. Sie war noch im Bademantel, gerade aus der Dusche gekommen.

„Nichts", erwiderte sie lächelnd, und er glaubte ihr nicht. Er schob den Krawattenknoten höher. Perfekt.

„Nichts?", wiederholte er langsam, blieb vor ihr stehen, und ihm gefiel, wie sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen. „So siehst du mich nicht an."

„Du siehst… gut aus", erwiderte sie schließlich achselzuckend. Er hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Ok", antwortete er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und beobachtete wie die Röte in ihre Wangen kroch.

„Der Anzug sieht wirklich… gut aus", wiederholte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab. Er folgte ihr. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine schmale, schwarze Krawatte. Durchaus angemessen für Pansys geheime Verlobungsparty, von der Pansy keinen Schimmer hatte.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst gleich auch… gut aussehen, Granger", entgegnete er charmant. Er hörte sie seufzen.

„Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich ein angemessenes Kleid für so ein Event besitze", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd.

„Dann bleib so", forderte er sie auf und deutete auf ihren weichen Bademantel.

„Ha ha", war alles, was sie sagte. Neben dem nervenaufreibenden Gespräch mit Lucius war der Tag träge vorüber gegangen. Sie hatten Scorpius gefüttert, gewickelt, gefüttert, gewickelt, gebadet, gefüttert und jetzt gerade schlief er, während zehn kleine Elfen aufpassten. Irgendwann hatten sie eine Nachricht von Blaise erhalten, mit der Einladung zu Pansys geheimer Verlobungsparty in Prestons Anwesen, heute Abend. Es wäre die erste Veranstaltung, die er und Hermine zusammen besuchen würden.

„Mir gefällt es", behauptete er grinsend und setzte sich auf ihr breites Bett, während sie zum Kleiderschrank gegangen war.

„Was wird das?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig. „Hast du vor, zuzusehen, wie ich mich umziehe. Und er antwortete, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ja."

Und kurz sah er, wie sie seine Antwort überraschte, ehe sie wieder rot wurde.

„Ich glaube nicht", wich sie seinem Blick aus und zog ein grünschimmerndes Kleid aus dem Schrank. „Was ist damit?", wollte sie unsicher wissen. Er verzog knapp den Mund.

„Schön, aber nicht unbedingt meine Farbe." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Grün ist nicht deine Farbe? Ich dachte, Slytherins werden einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, und dann mögen sie keine andere Farbe mehr?", ärgerte sie ihn spöttisch, und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist rot", erwiderte er lediglich.

„Tatsächlich?" Sie suchte eine ganze Weile, schob die Oberteile auf den Bügeln hin und her, ehe sie triumphierend ein kurzes Kleid aus dem Schrank zog. „Vielleicht passt es noch", murmelte sie, mehr an sich selbst gewandt. Er erhob sich, um das Kleid zu inspizieren.

„Wow. Das ist… kurz", entfuhr es ihm, und er konnte sich verdammt gut vorstellen, wie sie in diesem Kleid aussehen würde.

„Zu kurz?", wollte sie ein wenig besorgt wissen, aber er ruckte unwirsch mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. Sexy kurz", sagte er lächelnd. Sie wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Zieh es an", bat er sie. „Aber vorher", ergänzte er, und sanft lösten seine Finger den Knoten ihres Bademantels, „ziehen wir dich aus."

„Draco!", entkam es ihr beschämt. „Ginny hat gesagt-"

„-ich habe nicht vor, mit dir zu schlafen", unterbrach er sie ruhig, und hastig gab sie der Schlafzimmertür einen Stoß, denn gegenüber standen die Elfen im Kinderzimmer. Draco bezweifelte, dass es die Elfen interessierte, aber Granger war so herrlich leicht zu blamieren.

„Was hast du dann-" Aber sie unterbrach sich, als er den Knoten gelöst hatte und den Bademantel ihre Schultern hinab gleiten ließ. Es störte ihn nicht, dass sie nach der Schwangerschaft noch eine sanfte Bauchrundung hatte. Sie stand herrlich nackt vor ihm, duftete nach ihrer fruchtigen Lotion, und sah ihn ein wenig überfordert aus großen dunklen Augen an.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er, ohne sich halten zu können. „Verflucht schön", wiederholte er, als er sanft eine ihrer vollen Brüste in die Hand nahm. Ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich augenblicklich auf.

„Draco!", zischte sie wieder. „Die Elfen!"

„Die sind beschäftigt", knurrte er, während er näher kam, den Arm um sie legte und die andere Hand auf die Rundung ihres Pos legte. „Leg dich hin", befahl er ihr gefährlich ruhig, und ihre Wangen flammten regelrecht auf.

„Wa-warum?", entkam es ihr fast erregend naiv. Und über ihre tatsächliche Unschuld musste er schmunzeln.

„Ich will etwas für dich tun, Hermine", erwiderte er nonchalant, und sie schluckte jetzt.

„Etwas… tun?"

Und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich anschließend. Ihr überraschter Blick traf seinen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich.

„Jetzt? Ich weiß nicht, ob-"

„-leg dich hin", wiederholte er knapp, und er führte sie rückwärts zum Bett, und nach kurzem Zögern setzte sie sich und rutschte weiter nach hinten über die Matratze. Er folgte ihr, kniete auf dem Bett und sanft lockerte sie den Knoten seiner Krawatte. „Was tust du?", fragte er alarmiert, aber dieses Mal lächelte sie.

„Du siehst viel zu förmlich aus", murmelte sie, und sein Mundwinkel hob sich, als sie es geschafft hatte, die Krawatte zu öffnen und aus seinem Kragen zu ziehen. Er schälte sich aus dem dunklen Jackett und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.

„Besser?", erkundigte er sich, und sie nickte nur. „Ok."

Er lehnte sich langsam vor, atmete ihren herrlichen Duft ein und küsste ihre Lippen. Seine Augen schlossen sich, und seine Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen den teuren Stoff seiner Hose. Was für eine Schande, dass sie noch nicht durften. Wirklich. Dann drückte er sie auf die Matratze und begann, sich seinen Weg mit heißen Küssen ihren Körper hinabzubahnen. Er umzirkelte ihre Brustwarzen, was sie sofort stöhnen ließ, und seine Hände fuhren die Seiten ihres Körpers entlang, bis hin zu ihrer Mitte.

Sein Daumen beschrieb harte Kreise über ihren empfindlichen Punkt, und sie warf ihren Kopf von rechts nach links, während ihr Atem abflachte. Er küsste ihren Bauchnabel, und seine Zunge leckte eine heiße Spur hinab zwischen ihre Beine. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sein Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen lag, und er mit den Händen ihre Oberschenkel zur Seite drückte.

Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen, und sie sah einfach anbetungswürdig aus, wie sie ihn mit hochroten Wangen ansah. Und ehe sie vielleicht noch aus Scham protestieren würde, senkte er den Kopf, leckte über ihre Perle, und ein abgehackter Luft verließ ihre Kehle. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie ihr Kopf in ihren Nacken fiel und sanft biss er zu.

Wieder schnappte sie nach Luft, und er nahm seine Hände zur Hilfe. Sanft stieß er zwei Finger in sie, während seine Zunge weiter hart Kreise beschrieb. Sie bewegte unbewusst ihr Becken, und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich ihre Finger in das Laken krallten. Jetzt beschrieb er mit seinem Daumen sanfte Kreise und seine Zunge ersetzte seine Finger in nur einem Atemzug.

Und jetzt konnte sie nicht anders, als aufzustöhnen, und er musste lächeln. Er stieß seine Zunge übermütig in sie, und sein Name kam seufzend über ihre Lippen, als sie unter ihm erzitterte. Merlin, er war so unfassbar hart! Er schmeckte ihre Säfte und es gab ihm einen regelrechten Kick! Er stemmte sich wieder hoch, legte sich neben sie, und sie atmete mit geöffnetem Mund, ein sanfter Schleier in ihrem Blick.

„Wow", flüsterte sie zufrieden. „Das war… wow!"

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte er selbstgerecht, und dann biss sie sich auf die Lippe.

„Und… was ist mit dir?", erkundigte sie sich außer Atem, und er verzog den Mund.

„Ich bin ok", behauptete er, aber seine Erektion war mittlerweile steinhart. Und tatsächlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Beule unterhalb seines Reißverschlusses.

„Sieht nicht so aus", bemerkte sie, und ein Funkeln trat in ihren Blick. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt. Es war fantastisch, dass sie nackt war, fand er. Und ihre Hände griffen ungeniert nach seiner Gürtelschnalle.

„Hermine, wir müssen gleich los-", begann er, denn wäre sein Schwanz erst mal frei, konnte er nicht garantieren, dass er sie nicht einfach doch nehmen würde!

„-halt den Mund, Draco", unterbrach sie ihn nur, und er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie seinen Gürtel und den Reißverschluss öffnete, nur um in seine Shorts zu greifen und ihre schlanke Hand um seinen harten Schaft zu legen. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, um nicht direkt in ihrer Hand zu kommen. Sie befreite seinen Schwanz und mit einem letzten Blick in sein Gesicht, neigte sie ihren Kopf langsam aber sicher seinem Schwanz entgegen.

Nein! Oh! Er hatte damit nicht gerechnet, hatte es nicht mal erwartet! Er hatte nur etwas für sie tun wollen, dass sie sich gut fühlte! Sie hätte nicht…! Sie musste nicht…!

„Du… musst nicht…!", brachte er seine Gedanken noch ansatzweise über die Lippen, aber er sah sie lächeln.

„Halt den Mund, Draco", wiederholte sie sanft, und dann legten sich ihre Lippen um seine Eichel, und er fluchte unterdrückt, als ihn die Hitze ihres Mund fast wahnsinnig machte. Wow! Das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an! Ihre Zunge fuhr über die Spitze, und seine Atmung ging flacher. Wesentlich flacher. Ok. Das war gut. So würde er nicht zu schnell-

-fuck!

Sie nahm ihn tiefer auf! Er glaubte zu sterben, als er ihren Gaumen spürte. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen, als ihre süße Qual weiterging, sie ihn tief in ihren Mund saugte, ihre Hand stetig pumpte, während ihre Zähne genau im richtigen Maße über seine Haut kratzten und ihre Zunge seine Spitze verwöhnte, wann immer sie den Kopf wieder zurücknahm.

„Granger!", brachte er rau hervor. „Hör auf, oder ich-"

Aber wie zum Ansporn nahm sie ihn ein letztes Mal tief auf, saugte hart, und er stöhnte erlösend auf. War es ihr Name? War es ein Fluch? Scheiß egal! Heiß kam er, spritzte zähe Fäden, und spürte sie schlucken, und fast raubte es ihm das Bewusstsein! Hätte er geahnt, was für Talente sie besaß! Merlin, fuck! Er glaubte, noch nie so hart bei einem Blowjob gekommen zu sein! Fuck, sie war verdammt gut!

Erschöpft war er zurück auf das Bett gefallen.

„Besser?", erkundigte sie sich schnippisch, und ihre Stimme drang nur dumpf in sein Nervenzentrum. Er schlug wieder blinzelnd die Augen auf. Fast konnte er ihren Ausdruck als frech bezeichnen. Er stützte sich auf den Ellbogen, um die andere Hand um ihren Nacken zu schlingen. Er zog sie zu einem Kuss heran, und es störte ihn nicht, sich selber zu schmecken. Merlin, er hatte keine Lust zu Pansy blöder Party zu gehen! Er wollte hier bleiben! Zwei Wochen Oralsex mit ihr haben und sie dann nur noch vögeln, bis er starb!

Das waren in etwa seine Gedanken. Sie löste sich von ihm, beendete den Kuss, und fast spürte er die Enttäuschung und den Verlust sofort. Ihre Augen strahlten eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, ihre fast trockenen Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht, und am liebsten hätte er jede ihrer Sommersprossen geküsst.

„Ich-" _liebe dich_.

Er biss sich selber auf die Zunge. Er hielt sich noch gerade so davon ab, es zu sagen.

Aber wirklich nur gerade so.

„Ja?" Sie sah fragend auf ihn hinab. Er unterdrückte diese Worte, rollte sie über seine Zunge und schluckte sie runter.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns fertig machen", beendete er rau den Satz, und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ok." Merlin, kam ihm ihr Lächeln einfach nur verrucht vor, oder war es das wirklich? Mit diesem Lächeln würde er sie verdammt gerne wieder gegen die Tür pressen und gegen das Holz nehmen. Sie erhob sich, und sein Herz schlug noch immer verdammt schnell. Nicht wegen des Orgasmus'. Nein. Eher wegen der Worte, die beinahe über seine Lippen gekommen waren, ohne dass er nachgedacht hatte!

Was war los mit ihm? Dieses Mädchen wäre noch sein Verderben, dachte er dumpf. Wie besitzergreifend er heute Morgen gewesen war, ohne es verhindern zu können. Er hätte Dermont umgebracht, wäre er noch länger geblieben.

Eifersucht war ihm ein gänzlich fremdes Konzept gewesen. Bis heute. Es machte ihm fast Angst.

Sie erkannte Pansys Mutter. Der Mann neben ihr musste ihr Vater sein. Er war groß, sah überhaupt nicht aus wie Pansy und wirkte wie ein sehr ernster Mann. Nicht wirklich freundlich. Hermine wollte gar nicht erst mit ihm sprechen. Sie blieb bei Draco und bei Blaise.

Preston lief wie ein nervöser Tiger in Kreisen durch den unfassbar schön geschmückten Saal. Überall flatterten magische Tauben, Ballons aus Kristall schwebten unter der Decke, und alle paar Meter gab es Champagner und Häppchen.

„Glaubst du, Pansy kommt?", wandte sie sich leise an Blaise, und dieser kratzte sich am Kopf, während er wohl nach Astoria Ausschau hielt.

„Keine Ahnung", gab er offen zu. „Ich hoffe das. Denn sonst bekomme ich den Ärger zu Hause."

„Wieso du?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen.

„Ach, keine Ahnung. Astoria braucht keinen Grund. Pansy ist meine Freundin, und wahrscheinlich bin ich dafür verantwortlich, wenn sie nicht auftaucht", jammerte Blaise gepresst. Draco musste lächeln, nippte an seinem Champagner und sah sich anerkennend um.

Er sah unfassbar gut aus, fand Hermine. So verboten gut, dass sie ihn gar nicht zu lange ansah. Ansonsten dachte sie nur wieder daran, wie er sie zwischen ihren Beinen angegrinst hatte. Aber auch er bedachte sie mit einem besonderen Blick. Fast hungrig. Und auch das machte sie mehr als nervös.

Und würden sie so weiter machen, würden sie auch keine zwei Wochen durchhalten, ohne übereinander herzufallen. Die Elfen waren höflich genug gewesen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts vorgefallen, nachdem sie beide aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Kinderzimmer gekommen waren, aber Hermine schämte sich dennoch. Misty war mitgekommen und kümmerte sich gerade um Scorpius im Nebenzimmer. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr gefiel. Aber sie nahm an, Elfen waren sehr kinderliebe Geschöpfe.

Draco hatte ihr gesagt, dass es wie eine königliche Beförderung für eine Elfe war, zur Kinderelfe zu werden. Hermine hatte von dieser Rangordnung keine Ahnung. Und er meinte, Misty würde an der Verantwortung wachsen, und sie solle sich keine Gedanken machen.

Draco kämmte sich durch seine dichten Haare.

„Sie wird das hier lieben", entfuhr es ihm lächelnd.

„Meinst du?", vergewisserte sich Blaise.

„Oh ja. Pansy liebt alles, was glänzt", bestätigte er, nippte erneut an seinem Glas, und Hermine musste zugeben, es wirkte alles unglaublich schick und elegant. Und wahrscheinlich müsste Draco ja wissen, was Pansy gefiel. Und Hermine ging auf, auf diese Party hatte Pansy ihr Leben lang gewartet. Nur hatte Pansy von Draco einen Antrag gewollt. Sie hoffte, Pansy wusste, wie gut sie es mit Preston hatte. Hermine glaubte ernsthaft, dass Preston Pansy wirklich mochte, vielleicht sogar liebte.

Wieder musterte sie Draco verstohlen. Gott, je länger sie ihn ansah, umso sicherer war sie sich, dass sie sich verliebte. Sie konnte kaum anders. Er verließ ihre Seite keine einzige Sekunde lang. Und sie mochte es.

Preston stöhnte in der Mitte des Saals auf.

„Wo bleibt sie?", wandte er sich an Astoria.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe sie benachrichtigt", erwiderte Astoria mit einem erschlagenden Lächeln, aber Preston schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie sollte längst hier sein!", blaffte er sie an, aber Astoria wirkte unerschütterlich.

„Preston, ich sagte doch, mach dir keine Gedanken", wiederholte sie strenger. „Pansy wird nicht widerstehen können."

Ihr Lächeln machte Hermine ein wenig Sorge. Auch Preston hörte auf, wilde Kreise zu laufen und sah Astoria an.

„Wieso bist du dir so sicher?", wollte er fast behutsam wissen.

„Oh, ich habe Pansy eine Einladung für dein heutiges Clubtreffen zukommen lassen", beantwortete sie gelassen seine Frage, und Preston wirkte verständnislos.

„Es gibt kein Treffen, Astoria" knurrte er fast.

„Nein. Aber ich musste doch dafür garantieren, dass Pansy vergeht vor Eifersucht", schloss Astoria mit einem königlichen Lächeln. Preston verlor alle Farbe.

„Was?", kam es ihm schwach über die Lippen.

„'Leichte Damen, leichter Spaß' ist das Motto", erläuterte sie ihm gewinnend, und sein Mund klappte auf.

„Was?!" Fassungslos sah er Astoria an. „Sie wird mich umbringen!", rief er verzweifelt.

„Unsinn."

„Sie wird fuchsteufelswild sein!", widersprach er panisch.

„Ja, das wird sie", bestätigte Astoria, als wäre es genau das, was Preston gewollt hatte. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das könnte böse enden.

Und als wäre es das perfekte Timing, klopfte es laut an der Tür.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Preston noch nervöser. Und sein Blick traf Blaise. „Ich bringe dich um", ergänzte er nur still, stellte sich in Position, und die Elfen löschten die Lichter im Saal.

„Wieso mich?!", zischte Blaise verzweifelt.

„Deine Frau", antwortete Draco leise neben ihr.

„Oh Mann", entgegnete Blaise schwach. „Dann soll er sie umbringen", flüsterte er so leise, dass Hermine es nur gerade so verstehen konnte, als sie Pansys wütende Stimme im Flur hörte.

„Preston!", rief sie, und Hermine hatte keine Lust, in Prestons Haut zu stecken, so wütend, wie Pansy klang. „Wo bist du, du widerlicher Mistkerl? Denkst du ernsthaft, das ist witzig?" Ihre Stimme näherte sich dem Saal. „Weißt du, wenn es dir alles so wenig bedeutet, dann brauchst du mir kein schlechtes Gewissen machen, du Arschloch!"

Sie kam um die Ecke, und die Elfen entfachten das Licht.

Allerdings traute sich keiner ‚Überraschung' zu rufen. Nicht mal Astoria, die sich merklich still aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und mittlerweile hinter Blaise wartete. Pansy war vor Schreck verstummt, während sie entgeistert die Dekoration wahrnahm, die Gäste und Preston in der Mitte, im schicken Anzug.

Und ganz klar war Pansy auf diesen Abend nicht vorbereitet, denn sie trug Jeans und eine weite Strickjacke über einem weißen Top. Fassungslos hatte sich ihr Mund geöffnet.

„Was…?", brachte sie verwirrt hervor, und Preston kam vorsichtig einen Schritt näher. „Was soll das?", fragte sie dann ungläubig, als sie wohl mit Schrecken die Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, dich zu überraschen", sagte Blaise endlich, ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Was für ein Clubtreffen soll das bitteschön sein?", entkam es ihr, als sie jetzt Hermine und Draco erkannte.

„Kein Treffen. Ich…- Überraschung, Pansy", schloss Preston mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Und Pansys Augen wurden groß.

„Aber…?" Verwirrt sah sie Preston an. Und dieser tat wohl das einzig Richtige und kniete sich vor sie.

„Pansy, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er, und der ganze Saal hielt den Atem an, während Pansy noch immer wirkte, als hätte sie keine Ahnung, was passierte. Preston zog einen Ring aus seiner Tasche, und Hermine erkannte die Größe des Steins auch von hier aus. Merlin!

Pansy starrte vom Ring zu Preston, wieder auf den Ring.

Dann atmete sie aus. „Du bist so ein Idiot", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, aber Hermine erkannte, dass sie bereits weinte.

„Ist das… ein Ja?", wollte Preston vorsichtig wissen, und Pansy schluchzte auf.

„Ja! Ja, ich will dich heiraten", sagte sie, und Preston ergriff ihre Hand und schob den Ring auf ihren Ringerfinger. Dann erhob er sich und Pansy schlang bereits die Arme um seinen Hals.

Und es war als machte der Saal einen kollektiven Seufzer der Erleichterung, ehe sich alle sicher genug fühlten, um zu klatschen. Hermine spürte selber die Tränen in den Augen.

„Merlin sei Dank", murmelte Blaise neben ihnen, und Hermine sah, ihm stand der Angstschweiß noch auf der Stirn.


	47. Chapter 47

47\. Family

 _„"_ _Have you thought of an ending?"  
"Yes, several, and all are dark and unpleasant."  
"Oh, that won't do! Books ought to have good endings._

 _How would this do: and they all settled down_

 _and lived together happily ever after?"_ _"_

 ** _The Fellowship of the Ring_**

Hermine lehnte den Kopf zurück. Sie saß, wo sie vor Jahren schon immer gesessen hatte, wenn die Sonne im Garten einen angenehmen Punkt erreicht hatte. Der Geruch der Grillkohle war fast nostalgisch in ihrer Nase, ebenso wie der Duft des frisch gemähten Grases.

Mit der Hand schirmte sie die Sonne ab und betrachtete die Terrasse einige Meter in der Ferne. Lucius und ihr Vater standen fachmännisch über den Grill gebeugt, auch wenn Hermine wusste, Grillen war nichts, was Lucius und Narzissa für gewöhnlich taten. Draco hatte erst gestern unter viel Gefluche den Efeu zurückgeschnitten, und ihr kleines Haus kam ihr wunderschön vor.

Auf der Terrasse stand ihr ausgezogener Tisch, und er füllte die gesamte Terrasse bereits aus. Narzissa und ihre Mutter deckten den Tisch mit vielen Tellern und Gläsern, mit Soßen, Brot und Dips, Wein und gekühltem Bier.

Auf Narzissas Arm saß Scorpius und die Sonne schimmerte golden auf seinen hellen Locken. Narzissa hielt seine kleine Hand, sprach viele Worte auf ihn ein, die er wohl weder verstand, noch bemerkte. Er war jetzt etwas älter als ein Jahr. Hermine musste lächeln, als Scorpius interessiert eine blonde Strähne seiner Großmutter aus ihrem kunstvollen Zopf zog, und Narzissa sanft versuchte, ihn abzuhalten.

Draco kam aus der Hintertür, ein Bier und eine Limonade in der Hand, und schritt gelassen auf sie zu. Er trug eine helle Shorts, ein weißes Shirt und eine sexy Sonnenbrille, die golden verspiegelt war. Grinsend wartete sie auf ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihr und reichte ihr die kalte Flasche.

„Bequem?", fragte er und stieß mit ihr an. Sie nickte lediglich, lächelte breit, und er atmete tief ein.

„Ich glaube, unsere Väter werden scheitern", bemerkte er, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Sie sollen es ruhig versuchen", bemerkte sie gönnerhaft. Sie hörte das Gartentor. Und mit einem großen Gebell rannte Rufus, Rons riesiger weißer Kuvasz, in den Garten, direkt auf sie und Draco zu. Draco ging in die Hocke, kraulte den riesigen Hund, der heftig mit dem Schwanz wedelte, und schritt Ron und Lavender entgegen.

Ron und Lavender hatten sich Rufus aus dem Tierheim geholt, nachdem klar war, dass Lavender keine Kinder bekommen würde. Hermine hob die Hand zum Gruß, zu faul, um aufzustehen. Ihre Mutter umarmte Ron, und so tat es auch Narzissa. Wenig später folgten Harry, James und Ginny, der man die Schwangerschaft bereits ansehen konnte. James hatte Ginnys Hand gehalten, löste sich aber, um lachend zu Ron zu laufen. Die anderen beiden kamen als erstes zu ihr.

„Wie die Königin auf ihrem Thron", bemerkte Harry spöttisch, und Hermine grinste nur zufrieden.

„Ich glaube, die anderen haben alles im Griff", bemerkte Hermine. Die Terrasse füllte sich langsam. Ihre Mutter reichte ihrem Vater bereits den Teller mit Fleisch, und Rufus tänzelte hechelnd um den Grill, nur um von Lucius Ärger zu bekommen.

„Harry!", rief Ron vom Tisch. „Bier?" Harry hob geschlagen die Arme.

„Ladies, entschuldigt mich", verabschiedete er sich.

„Harry, bring mir einen Liegestuhl, bevor du und Ron nicht mehr ansprechbar seid!", rief ihm Ginny nach, und Harry reckte den Daumen in die Höhe.

Hermine war barfuß und sie vergrub die Zehen in den kurzen, kühlen Grashalmen, während Ginny es sich schließlich auf dem Liegestuhl neben ihr bequem machte, den Harry eilig gebracht hatte.

Hermine hörte das Gartentor erneut, und diesmal kam als erstes William wie ein winziger Betrunkener in den Garten getorkelt.

„Schatz, nicht so schnell!", hörte sie Pansys herrische Stimme. „Hey, ihr zwei!", rief sie ihr und Ginny zu, und kam zu ihnen, nachdem Preston hinter William hergehechtet war, um ihn auf den Arm zu heben, bevor Rufus ihn noch umrannte. Blaise und Astoria folgten, heute mal nur mit zwei Kindern, wie Hermine amüsiert feststellte. Sie winkten Hermine lediglich von weitem.

Pansy beugte sich hinab zu Hermine, und Hermine hob die Arme, um Pansy fest zu umarmen.

„Na, alles gut?", wollte Pansy grinsend wissen und legte ihre Hand liebevoll auf Hermines sehr runden Bauch. Hermine schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen.

„Es ist herrlich, wenn alle anderen die Arbeit tun", bemerkte sie zufrieden, streckte ihre bloßen Beine aus, und Pansy schirmte ebenfalls ihre Augen ab und betrachtete die volle Terrasse. „Werden wir in Schichten essen?", erkundigte sie sich spöttisch. Und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß, bei euch können zehntausend Leute am Tisch sitzen, Lady McGraw", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Unsinn", sagte Pansy nur lächelnd.

Hermine richtete sich unter Anstrengung auf und erhob sich aus dem bequemen Liegestuhl.

„Ich glaube, wir sind alle da?", fuhr Hermine fort und ihr Blick glitt über die Anwesenden. „Du, Preston, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Blaise, Astoria und die Kinder, unsere Eltern…" Sie überlegte knapp.

„Milly und Greg?", sagte Pansy dann.

„Oh, richtig." Hermine verzog den Mund. Millicent war sie nicht mehr losgeworden, nachdem sie als Sekretärin im Ministerium angefangen hatte, um nicht den gesamten Tag in ihrem Anwesen sitzen zu müssen, während ihr Bauch runder wurde. Sie hatte sich bei Hermine so oft für die damalige Verwechslung entschuldigt, bis Hermine ihr voll und ganz vergeben hatte. Pansy hatte Hermine ausgelacht, und sie vorgewarnt, dass sie Millicent für immer an der Backe hätte. Aber Hermine brachte es auch nicht über sich, Millicent nicht mehr zu beachten.

Mittlerweile arbeitete Millicent nicht mehr und hatte Zwillinge bekommen. Zwei sehr dicke Jungen. Devon und Dyke. Sie kamen Hermine vor wie zwei sehr große Kugeln, aber dennoch sehr süß.

Und kaum war Hermine mit langsamen Schritt durch den Garten zurück zur Terrasse gewandert, kamen schon eine strahlende Millicent und ein schwitzender Gregory nach hinten in den Garten. Gregory musste beide Zwillinge auf den Armen tragen.

„Hey, Hermine", begrüßte er sie außer Atem, während Millicent sie und Pansy fest an sich drückte. „Hallo Pans!"

„Hallo Milly", begrüßte Hermine sie, und ihr Vater verkündete, dass die ersten Steaks fertig wären. Der Tisch bog sich praktisch, und sie war fast dankbar, dass Molly und Arthur zurzeit bei Charlie in Ägypten Urlaub machten. „Misty?", rief Hermine ins kühle Wohnzimmer, und die Elfe kam nach draußen. „Isst du mit den Kindern?", fragte sie, und Misty nickte wie immer demütig, hexte den kleinen Kindertisch samt Stühlen auf den Rasen, aber immerhin saß sie mit den Kindern und aß selber.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis sie überhaupt eine der Galleonen angenommen hatte, die Hermine ihr praktisch aufgedrängt hatte, aber mittlerweile nahm sich Misty sogar sonntags frei, besuchte die Elfen in Malfoy Manor, denn Misty wohnte jetzt bei ihnen. Sie hatte sogar ein eigenes kleines Bett im Kinderzimmer.

Und es war unglaublich praktisch. Gekonnt ließ sie alle Kinder schweben, die nicht laufen konnten, was nur die dicken Goyle-Zwillinge betraf, fixierte sie magisch auf den kleinen Stühlen und bedeutete den anderen Kindern, ihre Hintern sofort auf die Stühle zu pflanzen. Scorpius und William taumelten beide vergnügt über den Rasen auf Misty zu, und James beschwerte sich wieder einmal, am Kindertisch sitzen zu müssen. Blaise und Astorias Kinder waren so seltsam höflich, dass Hermine manchmal Angst vor ihnen hatte.

Aber Misty hatte das übrige Geschrei am Kindertisch gut unter Kontrolle.

Harry und Ron beschwerten sich bereits wieder über die Abteilung der Vereinigung am Tisch, und Blaise und Draco wetterten dagegen. Gregory Goyle hörte vergnügt zu, denn er sagte immer, er sei froh, nur noch Eulenfutter zu verkaufen und sich nicht mehr mit Status und Politik rumärgern zu müssen. Lucius belächelte das Thema nur, wollte sich mal wieder nicht äußern, während Narzissa und ihre Mutter mit Millicent darüber diskutierten, ob die Zwillinge magisch-vegetarisch erzogen werden sollten – wobei Narzissa und ihre Mutter dagegen waren.

Hermines Vater fragte Blaise, wohin er und Pansy nächste Woche reisen würden, und Pansy verdrehte neben Hermine bereits die Augen.

Preston erzählte, dass er nächste Woche auf einem Heiler-Kongress in Hawaii sprechen würde.

„Viel zu heiß", flüsterte ihr Pansy zwinkernd zu. Danach würden sie nach Texas fahren und von da aus weiter nach Neuseeland.

Preston hatte praktisch Wunderheiler-Status erlangt nachdem er aus der aktiven Heilerarbeit verschwunden war, seinen leitenden Posten abgegeben hatte, um sich der Familie und der Forschung zu widmen. Die beanspruchte nämlich nicht all seine Zeit. Das war zumindest der Plan gewesen.

Und dann hatte er als erster Heiler einen Weg gefunden, die magische Neutralisation – die gewollte Unfruchtbarkeit der Männer – rückgängig zu machen. Ein Zauber, der bisher nicht umkehrbar gewesen war. Ein Zauber, den er hundertfach ausgeführt hatte.

Jetzt war er beschäftigter als vorher, aber immerhin konnte er Pansy überall mit hinnehmen, und sie konnte seltene und exotische Kunst sammeln, wo immer sie hinkamen.

Es war ein durchschlagender Erfolg geworden, mit Draco als Prestons erstem Versuchsobjekt. Die magische Welt war nun verrückt nach Preston McGraws Wunderheilung.

Obwohl Preston sich selber wieder geheilt hatte und ebenfalls fruchtbar war, war Pansy bisher kein weiteres Mal schwanger geworden. Wenn sie und Hermine unter sich waren, sagte sie ihr allerdings, dass sie es gar nicht tragisch fand. William würde als Einzelkind schon verwöhnt genug werden. Zwei davon könne sie gar nicht ertragen.

Hermines Hand lag ruhig auf ihrem Bauch. Sie war im neunten Monat schwanger mit ihrem zweiten Kind. Und diesmal würde es ein Mädchen werden. Ginny hatte es ihr vor acht Monaten freudestrahlend beim ersten magischen Ultraschall eröffnet.

„Mummy", rief Scorpius, als er über das Gras auf sie zutaumelte, nachdem Misty ihn wohl satt bekommen hatte. Vor ihr angekommen, streckte er die kleinen Arme in die Höhe und Hermine bückte sich schwerfällig nach ihrem Sohn, der sie mit seinen ersten fünf Zähnen anstrahlte.

„Mummy muss essen, Großer", sagte Draco, stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum. „Komm her", ergänzte er und nahm ihn ihr wieder ab. Hoch oben thronte Scorpius auf den Armen seines Vaters, Lachfalten um seine hellbraunen Augen.

Draco senkte den Blick auf sie. Die Sonnenbrille trug er nicht mehr. Und er schenkte ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Es war ansteckend, und sie konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Hermine und ich haben Neuigkeiten", begann er dann, nach dem stillen Moment des Einvernehmens, und die Runde hob den Blick. Erwartungsvoll schwiegen sogar Millicent und Gregory, obwohl Millicent immer einen Grund zum Reden fand.

„Hermine ist schwanger!", brach Ron das Schweigen mit ironischer Überraschung, und die übrigen lachten verhalten.

„Ja, das auch", erwiderte Draco, und ergriff dann mit der freien Hand die ihre. „Aber viel wichtiger als das", fuhr er lächelnd fort, „sie hat endlich Ja gesagt!", schloss er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Und vor allem bei ihren Eltern brach der größte Jubel aus, ehe sich Pansy und Ginny wieder erhoben, um sich einen engen Weg zu ihr zu bahnen, um sie fest zu umarmen. Die Männer beglückwünschten Draco herzlich, stießen mit ihm erneut an, und Draco fand am anderen Ende des Tisches wieder ihren Blick, nachdem Harry, Ron und Blaise ihn in die Mitte gezerrt hatten, um anzustoßen.

Pansy begutachtete sofort den Ring an Hermines Finger, der bisher noch keinem aufgefallen war, weil Hermine noch kein Aufheben davon gemacht hatte. Heute Morgen hatte Draco sie gefragt. Zum dritten Mal in diesem Jahr. Und er fragte sie mittlerweile nur noch aus Spaß, nahm gar nicht mehr an, dass sie überhaupt noch Ja sagen würde, aber heute Morgen hatte sie kurz überlegt, und er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass sie nicht wie immer lachend verneinte.

„Hermine?", hatte er besorgt nachgehakt, als sie ihn gemustert hatte, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln geteilt hatten. Und dann hatte sie einfach Ja gesagt.

Und völlig verblüfft hatte er geschwiegen, ehe er begriff, dass es ihr Ernst gewesen war. Den halben Morgen hatte er damit zugebracht, den Ring wiederzufinden, den er schon solange aufbewahrte.

Und nur zu Sicherheit hatte er sie dann heute Nachmittag, bevor ihre Eltern kamen, noch einmal gefragt, aber sie hatte gelacht und ihm gesagt, dass sie keinen Witz gemacht habe, und es wirklich todernst meinte.

Es war ehrliche Freude, die sie empfand. Es war aufrichtige Liebe, die sie fühlte.

Und sie wusste, das tat er auch.

Es war spät. Die Kinder schliefen alle. Selbst James war auf Harrys Armen eingeschlafen.

„Morgen Quidditch?", fragte Harry ihn leise, und Draco nickte grinsend.

„Klar", bestätigte Draco, und Harry schlug ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er sich auch von Hermine verabschiedete. Narzissa und Rose hatten aufgeräumt, während Pansy und Millicent gespült hatten. George und Lucius hatten sogar abgetrocknet, was Draco mit einem nur schwer zurückgehaltenen Lachanfall beobachtet hatte.

Unbezahlbar. Er hätte ein Foto davon machen sollen.

Blaise und Astoria verabschiedeten sich auch. Astoria hatte heute getrunken und Blaise musste apparieren. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ausgingen. Aber Draco kommentierte auch das nicht. Millicent und Goyle waren mit der Kutsche hier, denn die Zwillinge waren noch zu klein, zum Seit-an-Seit apparieren. Der Abschied passierte ungewöhnlich leise, weil alle Kinder bereits schlafend in den Armen ihrer Eltern hingen.

Auch Scorpius war bereits tief und fest auf Hermines Armen eingeschlafen.

Nach und nach verließen ihre Freunde den Garten, und zum Schluss verabschiedeten sich Narzissa und Rose von ihnen.

„Macht's gut, ihr beiden", flüsterte Narzissa, küsste Scorpius sachte auf die Stirn, ohne dass er aufwachte, drückte dann vorsichtig Hermine und ihn, und Rose wiederholte diese Prozedur. Auch Hermine lehnte sich gähnend an ihn, und er winkte noch ein letztes Mal, bevor alle verschwunden waren.

„Nächstes Mal gehen wir zu Pansy und Preston", murmelte Hermine an seiner Schulter.

„Nächstes Mal bleiben wir zu Hause", korrigierte Draco sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ok", gähnte sie, wohl zu müde, um zu streiten. „Ich mache mich schon mal fertig", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm. „Bringst du ihn ins Bett?", murmelte sie und gab ihm den Jungen zurück, ohne dass er wach wurde. Draco nickte nur. „Und mach die Lichter aus, ja?"

Es waren rhetorische Fragen. Er lächelte nur. Dann lehnte er sich zu ihr und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Es war jedes Mal wie das erste Mal, fand er. Noch immer bekam er dieses herrliche Gefühl in seinem Bauch, wann immer er ihre Lippen küsste.

Noch immer wirkte sie ein wenig atemlos, wenn er sich von ihren Lippen löste.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er warm, und sie lächelte ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Er ging sicher, dass er es ihr jeden Tag sagte. Denn er wollte, dass sie es wusste und niemals vergaß.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", erwiderte sie leise, hauchte ihm noch einen Handkuss zu und verschwand ins Haus.

Er überblickte ihren hübschen, kleinen Garten, der immerhin groß genug war, um für zwanzig Leute Platz zu finden. Glühwürmchen tanzten nahe dem Boden, und er blickte zufrieden gen Himmel. Die Nacht war klar, und die Sterne funkelten in voller Pracht. Sein Sohn atmete ruhig auf seinem Arm.

Er nahm an, er wusste, warum er heute so besonders großes Glück gehabt hatte. Warum sie heute Ja gesagt hatte. Sie glaubte, er wusste nicht, weshalb sie jedes Jahr das große Grillen veranstaltete. Letztes Jahr hatte er es unkommentiert gelassen, aber dieses Jahr war ihm das Datum doch wieder besonders aufgefallen. Es war der siebte Juli. Cedrics Geburtstag.

Und er hatte sein Glück mit ihr heute noch einmal versucht, hatte sie aus einer Eingebung heraus noch einmal gebeten, ihn zu heiraten. Und tatsächlich hatte er Glück gehabt! Tatsächlich hatte sie Ja gesagt.

„Happy Birthday, mein Freund", wünschte er der schönen Sommernacht, wo auch immer Cedric gerade war.

Er verschloss die Verandatüren, löschte die Lichter und trug seinen vierzehn Kilo schweren Sohn die Treppe rauf. Er war ein kleiner Rollmops geworden. Und klein war er auch nicht mehr. Im Kinderzimmer lag die Elfe bereits schlafend in ihrem Bett. Das Nachtlicht brannte in warmen Farben, spielte eine leise Musik, und er legte Scorpius ins Bettchen, hexte ihm seinen kleinen Schlafsack an, und strich ihm die wirren Locken aus der Stirn.

Merlin, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Am schönsten waren seine braunen Augen. Überhaupt sein Gesicht, denn er sah aus wie sie. Wie Hermine. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Züge.

„Gute Nacht, kleiner Prinz", murmelte er und tätschelte auch Mistys Kopf, als er ihr Bettchen passierte und zog ihre kleine Decke gerade, damit sie nicht fror. Dann schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Die Tasche stand schon gepackt an der Tür. Jeden Tag war es soweit. Die Wehen sollten bald kommen. Er wäre bereit. Hermine war schon eingeschlafen, hatte wohl auf ihn warten wollen, aber ihr Atem ging bereits ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Er zog sich um, putzte die Zähne und löschte auch das Licht im Schlafzimmer, um sich lautlos zu ihr zu legen. Sanft küsste er ihre Wange, aber sie wurde nicht mehr wach. Den letzten Kuss hauchte er auf ihren runden Bauch.

„Gute Nacht, Viola", flüsterte er. Sie hatten sich heute für einen Namen entschieden.

Viola Narzissa Rose Malfoy. Damit keine der Großmütter böse werden würde. Es war natürlich Hermines diplomatische Idee gewesen.

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen. Er war froh, nicht mehr ohne sie aufwachen zu müssen. Er war froh, nicht einen Atemzug mehr ohne sie zu tun.

Er hatte eine Familie. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es das war, was einem jedem zum Glück fehlte? Er war der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Das wusste er mit Sicherheit.

– The End –

A/N: hallo ihr lieben! hier habt ihr nun meine neueste story. ich hoffe, ihr hattet spaß beim lesen! mir hat das schreiben viel spaß gemacht. vielleicht schaut ihr auf meiner page vorbei, wenn ihr mögt : ansonsten melde ich mich wieder mit dem nächsten werk ; irgendwann bald...! die besten grüße!

~Meg


End file.
